Historical Bonds
by UFDF Naruto
Summary: Sequel to Saving old bonds, Naruto wants to know more about his past and starts to dig into history, what will he find out? and just how far is he prepared to go to find the truth? slight bleach crossover. NaruxSaku
1. Chapter 1

Alright, the name is not set in stone yet, i still haven't figured out a good name, but this should do for now

Anyway, here it is folks, the sequel to Saving old bonds, i hope it was worth the wait :/

as always **Disclaimer **– I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or anything related, if I did, I would be the happiest person on earth, I hope you all enjoy

WARNING, THIS IS A **SEQUEL**, IT IS BEST YOU READ **SAVING OLD BONDS FIRST**

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 1  
**

**

* * *

**

Sixty years ago, before the five great nations were formed, before any of the hidden villages were founded, out in the middle of the ocean, a small fleet of three ships bearing the night country flag were sailing in search of new land, and possibly make diplomatic contact with whoever they may find

On one of the ships, a man bearing a white captain cloak was checking up on his crew on the deck, he was admired by his men, he had blond hair and sky blue eyes, and he always seemed to have some sort of smile on his face, his name was Namikaze Masaki, a young girl bearing a vice captain armband approached him "Captain, we are low on food and water, if we do not reach land soon, I fear the worst for the crew" she told him

"Begin rationing what we have left, and inform the other two captains that I wish to speak with them" Masaki responded

"As you wish sir"

The young night vice captain bowed before she began to send the signal to the other two ships, it wasn't long before the captains had responded and boarded the ship

"Namikaze, this better be good" One of the captains told him irritated

"How are your food and water holding up?" he asked them without losing any time

"We are beginning to run out of both on my ship, I have already begun rationing what little we have left, but it won't last us more than a week" one of the other captains answered

"We are in the same shape" the other finally said irritated

"As am I, that's why I think that we should think about turning back, I have a bad feeling that something horrible is about to happen to us if we continue on like this"

"We have orders from the Kurokage, and we are going to fallow them" one of the captains said in anger

"But you have to admit, we are running dangerously low on supplies, if we don't find any land soon, we will all starve to death" the other captain said wanting to back up Masaki

"We have been going in this direction for the past month; we are bound to hit land sooner or later! We don't have a choice, you said it yourselves that we are low on supplies, we probably wouldn't have enough to return"

"If we pooled all of our resources together, we might have enough to get us all back home" Masaki once again told them

"I am in charge of this expedition, and I say we keep on going, now do you want to challenge my authority?" the older captain asked him putting his hand on his Katana

"No of course not..." Masaki said in a disappointed tone, suddenly his senses began to pick something up, the wind pressure had changed, the humidity has also changed "We have to change course now!" he told them

"What is it?" one of the captains asked him

"There is sudden change in the temperature, as well as the winds, a very large storm is brewing, we have to change course to avoid it" Masaki answered

The captain in charge looked outside, all he could see were clear skies, a warm sun and calm waters "You are just trying to get us to turn back, it won't work Namikaze, the expedition will proceed" he said as he began to walk away to return to his ship

"LISTEN TO ME! Everything might look nice for now, but there is a storm coming! You should know that the Namikaze are born with an affinity to the wind element, and although it seems minor to you, there has been a major shift in the atmosphere"

"WE ARE NOT CHANGING COURSE! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD TENTH DIVISION CAPTAIN NAMIKAZE MASAKI?!" The man screamed at him

"My duty as captain of the tenth division is the safety of my men, I refuse to continue on this course, you can file as many complaints as you wish with the Kurokage"

Suddenly large black clouds began to fill the skies and the winds had begun to pick up

"Where did they come from?" the other captain asked

"It's too late, it's here..." Masaki simply said

The crews of all three ships were scrambling to secure the deck, Masaki was helping them out "Secure the canons, we don't need them to come crashing into the ship and causing damage!" he told his crew as they began to chain down the large weapons, his vice captain came to him

"Sir, can we not just turn around now and avoid the storm?"

"No, the wind is not in our favour, we would never get enough speed to outrun it, our only option now is to go straight towards it"

"ARE YOU MAD?" the other captains both told him "I am not going to take my ship and crew into that!" he said pointing at the storm

"Do as you wish, but get off my ship if you don't plan on helping" Masaki said as he turned his back on them

"Do whatever you want, we are out of here!" both captains said as they left the ship as fast as they could

Masaki ordered the helm to turn the ship directly into the storm as the other two ships tried to outrun it "Captain, the deck has been secured, let's get the crew inside" the vice captain shouted out

"Alright, get them inside, I will stay here to steer the ship" Masaki answered

"But sir, it's too dangerous, even for a captain!"

"Just go!" he told her as he refused to leave the wheel

The ship was being hit hard by the storm; its sails were being ripped to shreds, and one of the masses had snapped and fallen into the ocean, but Masaki refused to leave his post, in the distance, he thought he could see something, he was horrified, they were rocks and he was heading straight for them, he tried to turn the wheel as fast as he could, but even he knew that it was hopeless, he ran to the emergency bell and began ringing it, but the winds and the seas were too powerful, no one from inside could hear it, he had to warn his crew, they had to abandon ship, although jumping into the sea wasn't very appealing at the moment, it was better than going down with the ship

Masaki was walking against the wind towards the door that would lead him to the lower decks where his crew were safely waiting the end of the storm, it took every ounce of energy he had just to take a single step, he was about to reach the door handle when a piece of the main mass came crashing down on him, sending him flying overboard, he tried desperately to stay above water and close to the ship, he had to somehow get back on board, he had to warn his crew, but the waters were too fierce, he was unable to keep his head above water and slowly his world began to grow dark....

The next morning the storm had passed and the sun had returned, it was a beautiful day, the sky was blue and the birds were chirping, two ninjas were walking along the beach together "Hashirama, I don't know if this is such a good idea, the Uchihas have always been our enemies, and the Hyugas have never been much better" said the younger of the two, he had white hair and was dressed in blue

"Tobirama, the fighting needs to end, I am sure that everyone wants something better, could you imagine if we could unite the people and all the clans of the region and form a great village, a great nation!" the older man said, he had black hair and was dressed in red

"Always the dreamer big brother" the other responded with a slight grin, but it didn't stay for long, they both saw something on the beach, it looked like a body had been brought in by the tide, they quickly ran towards it, once they reached the body, they were amazed to find out that he wasn't dead, he was weak, but alive!

"Hashirama, he has some water in his longs, but I can remove it" he said as he began to concentre, slowly, water began to pour out of the man's mouth and like a miracle, he came back to life

The man opened his eyes and looked at the two men that had just saved his life "Where am I... And who are you?"

The two men smiled at him "I am Senju Hashirama and this is my little brother, Tobirama, we are of the Senju clan, what clan are you from, I have never seen that symbol before" he said pointing at the headband that Masaki wore

"I am Masaki of the Namikaze clan... are there any other survivors? I had a crew of one hundred twenty men..." he asked them

"We don't know, we just found you here, we could begin searching the area, but we are on our way to a very important meeting with the clans of this area, come with us, once we are done, we can begin searching"

Masaki didn't like the idea of leaving behind his crew, but he had little choice, he was too weak to search on his own, he nodded and agreed to fallow them

**PRESENT DAY**

_"I guess it's to be expected from a fellow night country shinobi" Ichigo suddenly said_

_"What the?" Naruto said confused_

_"Sixty years ago, the night country launched an exploration team, it was only a few ships with about 100 ninja's per ship, back then we were just starting to become a power in the world, during the expedition a huge storm destroyed most of the ships, only five ninja's returned alive out of the three hundred we sent, when we calculated where the ships had encountered the storm, it was near the shores of the fire country, obviously your ancestor joined with some ninja's of this side, generations latter, you were born"_

_"How the hell did you come up with a stupid story like that?"_

_"That Katana you're holding, it's no ordinary sword, it is a Zanpakuto of the night country, how can I tell? That last attack was a mix of your powers, and the powers of your Zanpakuto, also the way you fight with it, at the beginning you were sloppy, it was as if you had never used a Katana before, but as our fight progressed, you became more adept, as you made a connection with it, although you have yet to awaken its true powers and abilities, I have no doubt that your blood is that of the night country"_

_"NO IT'S A LIE! I AM NOT FROM THE NIGHT!" Naruto screamed out_

_Ichigo began to laugh at him_

_"Naruto, is it true, are you really one of them?" Sakura asked him_

_Suddenly Naruto found himself surrounded by the village council "Namikaze Naruto, you are being charged with being a traitor, you are hereby stripped of your title as Hokage and sentence to exile"_

_"But I am not a traitor!" Naruto pleaded_

_"Traitor, traitor, traitor" his friends kept repeating as they pointed their fingers at him as he is forced to leave the village by the ANBU_

Naruto suddenly wakes up, sweat dripping down his face, Sakura was still sleeping beside him, he was breathing heavily, he slowly got up from the bed trying not to wake his sleeping angel, he made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, he had been having the same nightmare over and over again almost every night, he let out a large sigh as he poured some water over his head, he then suddenly heard some noise come from the nursery, he smiled as he walked over to his precious daughters room, she was standing up in her crib, using the bars for support

"Hey there angel" he said with a smile as she raised her hands to indicate that she wanted him to pick her up as she smiled at him, he smiled back as he lifted her out of her crib, it had almost become a nightly ritual that she had gotten used to, it was the only good part of waking up at night "Are you hungry? Yes you are aren't you" He said with a large smile as he carried her over to the kitchen and sat her down on in her chair, he began to heat up a bottle for her when he heard something from behind

"So, this is why she isn't hungry in the morning" Sakura said with a slight grin, she was still sleepy

"Ah Sakura, sorry if we woke you…" Naruto said feeling like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar

"Well aren't you two cute, sneaking around together at night" she said as her grin began to grow while she walked up to Naruto and kissed his cheek "Are you still having those nightmares?" Sakura asked him

"Nightmares?" Naruto answered back, not wanting to worry her, also wondering how she knew about them since he had never spoken to her or anyone else for that matter about them

"Naruto, your cute, however you are still an idiot, I am your wife, do you think I haven't notice that you have been restless? Or the large amount of tossing and turning you do at night? I ignored it at first because I thought it would pass, however it's been months now, so whatever this is, it must be bothering you greatly, do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto was feeling uneasy as he was testing the milk for Naoto, it was perfect, not too hot, he handed her the bottle and she happily began to suck on it as he kissed her forehead "It's not something I want to trouble you with" Naruto finally answered

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest and in a soft voice said "Naruto, I love you and want to help you, it's no trouble"

Naruto wrapped his own arms around her and rested his own head on top of hers "Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve someone like you" he said with a slight smile "Alright, I guess we have some time to talk while Naoto drinks her milk before I put her back to bed" he said as he sat down at the table and Sakura sat next to him, while Naoto continued to drink her milk, not really caring about much else, Naruto explained to her what Ichigo had told him during his battle with him, about how the blade that was passed down from Namikaze to Namikaze was not only a family heirloom, but possibly a night country Zanpakuto, he also told her about what Ichigo told him about how a night country expedition was struck by a storm near the shore of the Fire country about sixty years ago

Sakura had listened to him carefully, however did not understand why any of that would bother him "I see, but why is that bothering you? Many of us came from all over the continent when we founded Konoha and the land of fire, if any of this is true, it just means you came from a bit farther" she said with a supporting smile

But Naruto did not return it "It would mean that my ancestors were night ninja's, making me one of them, what if anyone else found out? They would strip me of my title and imprison me, or worst, cast me away in exile"

Sakura shook her head in disbelief "So this is what's been bothering you? Naruto, you were born right here in Konoha, your father, who again if this story is true would also be from the night, is revered as the strongest and best Hokage we ever had, well until you that is" she said with a grin "I guess what I am trying to say is, you are you, it's not your fault that your ancestors were once a part of the night country, plus that was sixty ago, and I am sure no one would care, you saved this village so many times that I have lost count" she told him, trying to cheer him up "So stop worrying about it"

Naruto stared into her eyes and smiled, then they heard a burp and his attention shifted to Naoto who was done her bottle and was staring at them both, he got up and picked her up and began tapping her back "Thanks Sakura, you always know how to cheer me up, I will finish up here and put her to bed, she normally falls asleep rather quickly after her early morning bottle"

"You know, we are going to have to talk about that when we wake up" she said teasingly as she headed back to their room

Naruto continued to make Naoto burp as he sang softly making her slowly fall asleep, Sakura peeked from their bedroom door "Aww, that is so adorable" she thought to herself

* * *

**End chapter 1  


* * *

**

This is going to be a back and forth type of story, its kind of like telling two stories at the same time, what i mean by that is that i will be telling the story of both what happened 200 years ago to Naruto's ancestors as well as what happens to Naruto in the present time

**READ RAVE REVIEW!! oh please oh please REVIEW!! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2 :), what does everyone think of the name? Should i change it? or it it good enough?

And now for the reviews

dragonshaun9 - Thanks for the review, and indeed, i am going to try to push myself to make sure its up to the same standards as saving old bonds, if i can do that, or better, i will be happy

chickenman00712 - Thanks for the review, and the waiting is over, i hope you enjoy it :)

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, and thanks for the compliments, i hope you all enjoy the sequel

RSfan - Thanks for the review, and the encouragement :)

Chi-Neko - Thanks for the review, and yeah, i wanted to try something new, telling to stories at once, i wonder if anyone else has attempted this yet :P

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, and yay, my super, hyper, add reviewer is back :P hope you like this new chapter ;)

xzavx - Thanks for the review, and thanks for sticking with me, i believe you may just have reviewed every single chapter of saving old bonds :P so i am happy to have you here :)

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and well, i don't know how fast i am going to be, but i do know that i should be faster then the average :)

Well that's everyone for now, so without delay, here is chapter 2

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 2  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

The next morning Sakura had woken up to make them breakfast, Naruto was exiting the shower and got dressed, once he was satisfied with how he looked, he exited the bathroom, Sakura greeted him with a smile "Hey handsome, are you hungry?" She asked him

Naruto grinned at her and gave her a quick kiss "Of course" he said as their lips parted

"Alright, sit down and keep an eye on Naoto, I am almost done with breakfast" she said as she returned to her cooking

Naoto was playing around in the cupboards happily, Naruto sat down next to her on the ground as she happily banged on some pots and pans with a wooden spoon, Naruto smiled at her and joined her with a spoon of his own, she looked at him and smiled as both of them continued on their noise making ways

Sakura let out a large sigh "I swear I have two kids" she said grinning to herself as she finished things up and made them both a plate, as always Naoto was not hungry in the morning, thanks in part to Naruto sneaking her bottles at night "I hate to stop your fun, but its ready" she said teasingly as she set his plate on the table

Naruto gave the other spoon to Naoto and kissed her forehead before ruffling up her hair, causing her to giggle, he then got up and sat down with Sakura "This smells great" he said as he began to eat up

Sakura smiled knowing that he was happy with her cooking and began to eat as well "You know, I have been thinking, the Namikazes are part of the founders of Konoha, why don't you go down to the library today and check out the archives? I am sure there is something about your ancestors"

"Yeah, I was already thinking about it, I guess I was just afraid of finding out the truth, but what you told me last night gave me the courage"

"That's right, because no matter what you find out, you were born right here in Konoha, and you are one of us" she said with a grin

They finished up there breakfast and Naruto slipped into his Namikaze cloak and his special custom made matching Hokage hat, Sakura walked up to him carrying Naoto in her arms "Have a good day sweetie" She told him

He kissed her before responding "Thanks, I will see you two tonight" he said as he kissed the forehead of Naoto and waved at her, she did not yet understand to wave back, so Sakura helped her by raising her arm and waving it back and forth making Naruto smile "I love you both" he said as he left for the Fire tower

A Few hours had passed and Naruto had caught up with his paper work, as well as assigned everyone missions, he had some free time so he decided now would be a good time to check out the library archives

Once he arrived he looked around, the one in charge of the archives greeted him "Ah Hokage Sama, I wasn't expecting you, how may I be of service?" The young girl asked him

"I am trying to find out more about my ancestors; do you have any books or anything about them?" Naruto asked

"About the Uzumaki's? Well I am sure that there is something about them, but they were a small clan from the Whirlpool country, most of the documents were lost when their country was destroyed"

"Uh I am a Namikaze, I thought everyone knew by now" he said confused

"Wahh? Seriously?! That's what I get for being stuck here all the time, wait if you are a Namikaze, then your father was...And you are a...Wow that's just well uh, one moment please, I will get the information you need"

Naruto shook his head, how could she not have heard the news? The girl quickly came back with a large book and handed it to Naruto

"This contains the information about the founders of Konoha, including the Namikazes my lord, uh you should also know that there is a special locker in the back, however it can only be opened with a special key, it has not been opened since this place has been built, I know you don't have the key, but I figured you should at least know about it" she said as she bowed

"Thanks you very much" he said as he took the book and returned to his office  
**  
BACK IN THE PAST**

Hashirama, Tobirama and Masaki were all walking together, Masaki was still feeling weak from his near death experience, he owed these two his life, but all he could think about was his crew, he hopped that they had somehow survived, even though it was unlikely, he was still holding onto that hope "So, you said something about a meeting with other clans?" Masaki decided to inquire

'Yes, this region is composed of many clans all scattered around the land, although there are three major clans, the Uchihas, the Hyugas and our clan the Senjus" Hashirama explained to him

"There are other powerful clans out there, such as the Sarutobis the Hatakes and many more" Tobirama added

"What we are trying to do is unite all of the clans together and form a mighty village, why fight each other when we can work together" Hashirama said with a smile

"There is also the fact that we have heard that the people of the desert have been working together, it is possible that they have the same idea" Tobirama added again

"I see, well unity is a good idea" Masaki simply said, his thoughts were still about his crew, and also, how was he going to return home?

"Tell me, where do you come from? I have never heard of the Namikaze clan, nor have I ever seen that headband" Tobirama asked

"Tobirama, that is none of our business, I apologize for my little brother, he tends to be nosy" Hashirama said with a smile

"No that's alright, to be honest I am not from around here, I come from a far away land, my ship was caught In a storm, I was thrown overboard by falling debrief, that's why once I regain my strength that I must return to search for anyone else that may have survived"

"I see, well we will help you search once the meeting is over, right Tobirama?" Hashirama said

"Yes, of course" Tobirama responded

Meanwhile, another group of people were walking towards the same meeting site, they all had raven black hair, there leader was strong and proud "Madara, promise me that you won't do anything to jeopardize these talks" The young man said to the older one

"Izuna, the Uchiha council has decided to proceed with these peace talks, despite of my objections, even as leader, I cannot go against my own people, I just hope that this is not a big mistake" Madara answered

"Yeah well, I know how hot headed you can be" Izuna responded

"Little brother, you worry too much" Madara answered back, although on the outside he was calm and controlled, on the inside he was burning with anger, how could the council decide to peace talks with their biggest rivals the Senjus

They kept on walking until they reached the designated location, already waiting there were another group of ninjas, their eyes clearly showed that they were Hyugas, they quickly took out there weapons, the Uchihas did the same, the tensions were high, their instincts begged them to attack, and Madara was fighting the urge to do just that, suddenly a third group arrived

"EVERYONE, CALM DOWN, PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!" Hashirama screamed out "Let's all just calm down and put away those weapons"

The Hyugas began to lower their weapons but remained cautious, everyone on the Uchiha side had begun doing the same, except for Madara, and he did not trust these people "Madara, put it away" Izuna said while pushing down on his brothers arm, Madara finally and reluctantly began to put away his weapon

"There, that's better, now why don't we all sit down and talk?" Hashirama added

"Who is he!" Madara pointed at Masaki

"My name is Namikaze Masaki" Masaki answered him

"And why are you here?" one of the Hyuga asked

"He is here because we asked him to come with us" Tobirama answered

"I don't want to cause any problems, I can wait for you guys to finish" Masaki said

"No, you are our guest, and it would be good to have an outside opinion as well" Hashirama told him "I take responsibility for him" he then told the others

"Very well" The Hyuga calmly said as he sat down along with the rest of his people

"Whatever" Madara said annoyed as he sat down with his people

"Well, this is a good start" Hashirama said as he sat down along with his brother and Masaki

**PRESENT TIME**

"Naruto Nii-San?" a voice came from the door

"Oh Hey Konohamaru, what can I do for you?"

"What are you still doing here so late? I went to your house but Sakura said that you had not come home yet, she didn't sound concern though" Konohamaru told him

Naruto quickly glanced at the time "It's already eight!" He said surprised, he looked at the setting sun outside his window, confirming what the clock had told him "How could I have lost track of so much time..."

"I am sorry if I disturbed you Nii-San"

Naruto could tell that something was on his mind, Naruto gave him a caring smile "You never disturb me Konohamaru, please take a seat" Naruto said motioning for him to sit down

"Thank you Nii-San, but shouldn't you be getting back home?" Konohamaru said as he sat down

"Well you already told me that Sakura wasn't worried, so I am assuming she knows the reason for my being late, so I can take some extra time to talk about whatever it is that's troubling you" He answered, Konohamaru was staring at the ground, whatever he was worried about, he was nervous about it

"Nii-San... I don't really know how to ask you this, well I guess I should just say it right out, how did you know you were in love with Sakura?..." he said as a blush began to creep up his face

Naruto's smile turned into a grin "Is my little Konohamaru trying to tell me that he is in love?" he said teasingly, after all, as his big brother, it was his job, no his duty to tease him

"Nii-San!!" Konohamaru said expressing his displeasure

"Alright, I am sorry, to answer your question, in my case, it was love at first sight, however, the same can't be said about her though" he said remembering how hard he had to fight for her love "So, who is it? Anyone I know?"

"If I tell you, you're just going to make fun of me..." Konohamaru said embarrassed

"Well, just saying that tells me that I do know her, now you can tell me, or I can start guessing, maybe going to all of them to ask them a few questions" Naruto said with a grin

"Nii-San...You are so mean, and evil...Fine! Its.....Yuki" he said looking away from Naruto

Naruto's grin only grew wider, So Sakura was right"

"About?" Konohamaru asked him

"She said that you two remind her of, well uh us, or well the way you two interact, so how long have you had these feelings for her?" Naruto asked, although he wanted to continue the teasing, he also wanted to help Konohamaru

"Since I saw her..." Konohamaru said blushing

"Well this familiar story, let me guess, Yuki isn't returning these feelings is she?" Naruto asked

"No... She thinks I am an idiot, she has a crush on someone else" Konohamaru said sadly, leaving out the part about Naruto being that someone else

"Well then, you have two options, surrender, and allow this someone else to steal her away from you, or you can fight for her, as long as you don't give up, as long as you truly love her, she will come around, however I warn you, it may take a long time, as in it could be years...Also, you may have to endure many, many...many beatings, Yuki seems to have the same, uh personality that Sakura has, so knowing all this, do you think it's worth it?"

"Yes, I will do anything" Konohamaru said without hesitating "She is worth it!"

"I believe Yuki has a birthday coming up, you should think about getting her a present, nothing fancy, unlike what people may think, girls don't like jewellery or big expansive things...well they don't mind it either, but my point is, as long as it comes from the heart, she will love it" Naruto told him

"Thank you so much Nii-San!" Konohamaru said getting up

Naruto also got up and walked up to him, he smiled at him and ruffled up his hair "How about you come eat dinner with us tonight? I am sure Sakura won't mind" Naruto said with gentle eyes

"Are you sure it would be alright? I mean it's so late and I don't want to be a bother"

"Hey, I already told you, you never bother me, now come on, and let your big brother treat you tonight"

Konohamaru smiled, Naruto truly was the big brother he never had "Thank you Nii-San!"

* * *

**End Chapter 2  
**

* * *

Well here you have it, an other chapter done, hope you all enjoyed it :)


	3. Chapter 3

I must apologize for the delay, i have been sick most of the week, and have only started to feel better recently, i also apologize for how small the chapter is, i normally have at least 2000+ words, but this one just falls short at 1700 "before author notes" but i am still sick and tired, so its slow going, but i wanted to get a new chapter out asap, so again i am sorry, however i hope you all enjoy it, now for the reviews

naru-ca-titan - Thanks, hyper and awesome as always i see :) Yes, Madara is well, a jerk, its actually hard for me to try and portray him with the little information we have on him from those days, but from what i read, he was a jerk who was not completely happy with how things turned out :P

Tsukishro Dragon - Thanks, i hope everyone else also likes the title :)

dragonshaun9 - Yeah, although he feels like the outsider, he has no idea how large an impact this event will have on his life ;)

RairyuuBlade - Thanks, Actually, if you remember from saving old bonds, she has a crush on Naruto, she even had a rivalry going on with Sakura during there training, she wanted to prove to Naruto that she was more worthy the Sakura to be with him :P its the classic girl falls for teacher/sensei :P

xzavx - thanks :) hope you like the new chapter

Bombat1994 - Thanks, and alright is better then horrible :P so i hope you enjoy the story :)

Slop Doggy - Thanks, i really apreciate how much people liked saving old bonds, i hope that Historical bonds lives up to it

Well that's everyone, again i apologize for both the time it took and the small chapter size, i am hoping to have an other chapter done on sunday night if i feel better, enjoy

BTW - I am sure you all figured it out by now but _Italic text = dream/nightmare_ :)

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 3  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto was giving Naoto her bath while Konohamaru helped Sakura with the dishes "You didn't have to help do the dishes, I am use to doing them all the time" Sakura said with a smile

"It's the least I could do Sakura Nee-Chan, after all, dinner was really good" Konohamaru said with a grin as he put away some of the dishes that he had just dried

They continued until everything was clean, Konohamaru even washed the table. Naruto walked out with Naoto in his arms, she was in her pyjamas, smiling happily "Aww, She is so cute" Konohamaru said as he walked up to them

"You want to put her to bed? I am sure Naoto would love to be tucked in by uncle Konohamaru, isn't that right Naoto?"

She just responded with a giggle as Naruto tickled her chest "Uncle Konohamaru… I like the sound of that" he said with a grin "But are you sure it's okay? She must be use to you guys putting her to bed"

"It will be fine, Naoto isn't a fussy girl, Toshiro and Hiyori put her to bed from time to time, so she is use to different people" he said as he passed Naoto into Konohamaru's arms who smiled at her, she responded with grabbing his nose

"Thank you Nii-San" he simply said as he headed towards Naoto's room, Sakura went to Naruto's side and gave him a kiss on the cheek and held his arm

"You are such a caring person Naruto" She said with a smile

"Well, in a way, Konohamaru and I are very alike, we are both orphans, we both lost our entire families, we are both alone, that's why I feel like I have to look out for him" Naruto said with sad eyes

"Naruto, you are not alone, at least not anymore, you have friends, you have me, and you have Naoto, and neither is Konohamaru, he has friends and he has you" she told him as he began to smile

"Thanks Sakura Chan" he said as he kissed her

"I told you that you can stop calling me that" she told him teasingly Naruto responded with grabbing her firmly and tickling her ribs, to which she began to laugh "If you don't stop right now, I am going to seriously hurt you!" she said laughing as tears were starting to form around her eyes

"Uh, I am sorry to interrupt, but Naoto is sleeping peacefully" Konohamaru said as he walked into the room, Naruto let go of Sakura instantly, both of them felt embarrassed as they had somehow forgotten he was still in the house

"Thanks Konohamaru" Naruto finally answered

"Well, it's getting late, I should be getting home, Nii-San, Nee-Chan, thank you very much for dinner" he said with a large smile

"You're always welcome here Konohamaru, and you can come anytime" Sakura said with a smile of her own

Later that night, Naruto was sitting in bed with the book he had gotten from the library with him, he was reading through it, Sakura walked out of the bathroom as she had just finished her shower, she was wearing her pink nightgown, she crawled into bed next to Naruto and laid her head on his shoulder, glancing at the pages in the book "Is that the history book we talked about this morning?" She asked him

"Yeah, I have only read a small part, it doesn't specify where my ancestor came from, but only that he wasn't a native" He explained to her

"Well it could be mentioned latter on" she said as she snuggled next to him, enjoying the warmth of his body while Naruto continued to read

**BACK IN THE PAST**

The talks were proceeding, slowly "And I suppose you expect to be named the leader of this village!" Madara said pointing at Hashirama

"We will form a council that will have representatives from all the founding clans, they will vote for whoever they wish to lead, it will be up to the people, not us" Hashirama responded

"An acceptable solution" The Hyuga leader said

"Indeed, don't you agree brother?" Izuna said, trying to ease the tensions

"Whatever" Madara said once again annoyed

"Where would this village be constructed?" the Hyuga asked

Hashirama rolled out a map as he was expecting the question to pop up "I suggest here" he said pointing at an area in the map that had a lot of vegetation "It has a lot of room and good land to grow food" he told them

"That is too far from any water source, we I suggest here" Madara said closer to the ocean "there is a stream of clean water that pours into the ocean and we can also go fishing for food" Madara suggested

The others began giving their opinions; Masaki was studying the map carefully while they argued "What about here?" Masaki asked while pointing in the middle of the map "It's hidden in the forest, there is a stream of water that goes across the area, there is probably fish in there to, it's in the middle of the of the area so you can easily send people around, but best of all, the mountain acts as a natural defence barrier, it also looks large enough to build escape tunnels or even build shelters for the villagers if the village is ever under attack" everyone stared at him, making him feel uneasy, what was he thinking, he is the outsider, he had no right in their affairs, he thought to himself "Uh, sorry, I guess I should not have said anything…" He said feeling horrible

Hashirama looked at the map, as did Tobirama and the others "That is actually a great place for a village" Tobirama finally said

"Masaki, you're brilliant, the lands there are also fertile for growing food" Hashirama said with a large smile

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree" Madara said reluctantly

"We could build a large wooden barrier that connects to both sides of the mountain, keeping our people safe from wildlife and enemies" Tobirama said as he was getting excited

"This isn't a done deal yet Senjus, we have not agreed to join you yet, nor have we spoken to any of the other clans" Madara added

"Well, we better hurry, the longer we wait, the further behind we fall; it's only a matter of time before other clans begin fallowing the same idea, we cannot allow that to happen, what would you do if an organized force from the far away islands in the ocean, or the people from the desert, or the mountains up north attacked us while we are still scattered and fighting among ourselves, we would not stand a chance, and as much as you hate to admit it, the Uchihas could not win against such a force" Tobirama answered back

"He is right, why must we fight? When together we can be much stronger!" Hashirama added

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto felt that Sakura had fallen asleep on his shoulder "She must be exhausted, after all, she takes care of Naoto all day long and still somehow finds the time to put in some shifts at the hospital" he thought to himself as he closed the book and set it on his night table, he shut off the light and kissed Sakura on the forehead and said "I love you" before going to sleep himself

_"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT" an angry crowd that had surrounded Naruto was screaming at him "IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THE NIGHT COUNTRY INVADED US!" one of them screamed "ITS YOUF FAULT THAT MY ENTIRE FAMILY WAS KILLED!" another said "ITS YOUR FAULT THAT THE FIFTH HOKAGE DIED!" someone shouted_

"I am sorry… I am sorry..." Naruto pleaded with them, but they didn't care

"ITS YOUR FAULT THAT MY ENTIRE FAMILY DIED LEAVING ME ALL ALONE!" Konohamaru screamed at him

"I am sorry Konohamaru…" Naruto said as tears were starting to form

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT MY DAUGHTER WAS BORN A TRAITOROUS NIGHT COUNTRY SCUM!" Sakura screamed at him holding Naoto in her arms "IT'S YOUR FAULT DADDY" Naoto screamed at him

His heart was breaking into millions of pieces as the tears were freefalling from his eyes "Sakura... Naoto, I am so sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry, please forgive me, I am so sorry" Naruto pleaded on his knees for forgiveness

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" they continued to chant and point at him

Naruto once again woke up with sweat dripping down his face and breathing heavily, the nightmares were still haunting him, once again he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, he splash some water on his face "These nightmares have to stop…" he told himself, yet he didn't know why he had them in the first place, he knew that he was born and raised in Konoha, his father was one of the greatest Hokages to ever lead Konoha, so why was this bothering him so much? He took a glass of water and quickly drank it down, it didn't take long for him to hear some noise from the nursery, Naoto had woken up like always, and like always, Naruto went to pick her up and feed her

Sakura was sitting up in their bed, all the kicking and tossing had woken her, but she didn't want Naruto to worry about her so she pretended to keep sleeping while he got up, plus she knew that he would be spending time with Naoto anyway, but she was worried about him, she was hoping that the nightmares would stop, instead they seemed to have gotten worst, perhaps it was time that she spoke with someone that could help them, someone who was from the night country perhaps, someone like Toshiro…

* * *

**End Chapter 3  
**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it, i will try to make chapter 4 come out sunday night, and also try to make it larger, it all depends on how i am feeling :\


	4. Chapter 4

Well as promised, here is chapter 4! and its 3000 words to make up for the small chapter 3 :) i am feeling better, but still sick, stupid cold, go away and bother someone else :P

anyway for the reviews :)

chickenman00712 - Thanks for the review, and don't worry, i just hope you do great on your exams, and that you hurry back to keep reading :P Good luck :D

dragonshaun9 - Thanks for the review, yeah Masaki is having an impact in the creation of Konoha :) time will only tell how Madara will react with Masaki as he takes on a more active role

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and for wishing me well :) I do feel better, not 100% yet, but good enough to return to work tomorrow...boo :( well at least i only got sick at the END of my vacation, would have sucked to had been sick the entire time :) "was on a week vacation :P"

xzavx - Thanks for the review, and yeah they are getting worst, find out more about how they affect him in this chapter :)

Bombat1994 - Thanks for the review, actually she is able to stand up, not walk yet, but she can stand, using other things as support, such as the bars in her crib, so she would be around 9-10 months old and on the verge of walking :)

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, and i updated as fast as i could :) Hope you enjoy ;)

Cecixx19 - Thanks for the review, yeah, i was trying to do something different, i don't know if its been tried, but i know its not done a lot :P

Well that's everyone, again, thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming :) Now for chapter 4! que intro! :P

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 4  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

A team of ANBU were patrolling the fire/earth borders; the leader of the team had hair as white as snow and wasn't very tall, his ANBU mask in place hid his face, one of the ANBU members of his team joined him "Captain, everything is quiet on the border" The man said, slightly irritated, although they were all working under code names, the white haired prodigy was well known to the ANBU as a former enemy

"Take a break and rest up before returning to your patrol" The young ANBU captain responded

"With all due respect sir, what do you expect will happen? We have been patrolling the border for the past week" The ANBU responded

"These orders come from the desk of the Hokage himself, I do not make a habit of questioning them, now do you want to rest up? Or should I send you right back on the patrol?" The captain asked him

"No sir, I will take a break" He said as he jumped away

The captain took off his mask revealing Toshiro's face, he enjoyed the breeze of fresh air blowing on his skin as he sat back on the branch, unlike back home where he had the respect and admiration of the entire tenth division, he would have to prove himself to these people and earn their respect

A messenger bird suddenly swooped down and lands on a branch next to Toshiro, he takes the small scroll attached to its leg and begins to read it "Toshiro, I need you to come back home as soon as your mission is over, it's about Naruto, I will explain more once you return, Sakura" he rolled the scroll back up and put it away in his vest pocket, he still had a few days left until he had to return, and the return trip itself would take about two days, well two days for the team, he was much faster than most Konoha ninja's, only Naruto and Hiyori could match his speed, he took out a new scroll and wrote a response "Patrol is turning out to be quiet, I will leave my team behind to finish up the patrol, I will come straight home, should be there by sunrise tomorrow" he finished writing, he rolled it up and tied it to the bird's leg and told it to return, he slipped his ANBU mask back on and jumped down to the camp area where two of his team members were resting up

"Captain, would you like something to eat?" One of them asked as he was cooking some fish that they had freshly caught

"No, I just got a message from Lady Sakura, she needs me to return and help her with something, I am leaving you in charge of the squad, finish up the patrol here and return home at the end of the week"

"Yes Captain, is there anything wrong?" He asked

"I don't know, the letter only said that she needed to see me as soon as possible" Toshiro answered "Take care of the squad"

"Aye sir"

Toshiro quickly jumped away in a flash

Back home Naruto had begun his day, however he was more tired than he usually was due to the lack of sleep, he was unable to fall back asleep after waking up to the nightmare, a knock came to his office door, the headache that he had made it sound like explosions "Come in…Just stop knocking"

The doors opened as team Naruto walked in "Nii-San, we completed our mission and… Whoa, you look like hell Nii-San!" Konohamaru said as he walked in fallowed by Yuki and Hanabi

"Naruto Sensei, you look like you haven't slept all night" Yuki commented

That wasn't too far from the truth Naruto thought to himself "Don't worry about it, I am fine, do you have your mission report?" Naruto asked, trying hide his weaken state so they wouldn't worry too much

"Yeah, it's all here" Konohamaru said as he handed over the scroll

"Good job, you have been working very hard" Naruto commented

"Team Naruto is the best!" Yuki said with pride

"You should take the next few days off to rest before your next mission" Naruto said trying to force a smile

"That would be great Sensei! I have a birthday coming up, so I was hoping to have it off!" Yuki said with a large smile "Thank you so much!" she added

"Alright, you kids go out and enjoy your time off" Hanabi and Yuki walked out of the room while Konohamaru stayed behind with his arms crossed staring right at Naruto "Is there anything I can do for you?" Naruto asked

"Nii-San, Yuki and Hanabi might have fallen for it, but I haven't, I know you better than that, so don't insult me by saying everything is fine when they obviously aren't, you look like hell and you are trying to hide it, that fake smile of yours isn't fooling me"

Naruto smiled, but this time it was genuine "I am sorry Konohamaru, I am not trying to fool you or anything, I just don't want you to worry about it, it's nothing really, it's just that I have been having a hard time getting a full nights worth of sleep lately, that's all" Naruto tried to explain

"Somehow, I think there is more to just a simple sleeping problem, Nii-San, do you not trust me?" Konohamaru asked him seriously

Naruto felt bad, he honestly wasn't trying to hide anything from him, so he decided to just tell him the story about the nightmares and how they have been plaguing him since the end of the war, but that only recently have they begun to get worst

"That's horrible Nii-San, you know that I would never blame you for the death of my family… You are the closes thing to family that I have left… And everyone in the village loves you, no one cares that you have distant ties to the night country!" Konohamaru tried to cheer him up

"I know, and Naoto can't talk, yet the nightmares keep coming, it's come to the point where I dread going to bed, I have been drinking a lot of coffee to try and make up for it, but I believe that I am reaching my limit" Naruto said sadly

"Yeah, you have large bags under your eyes, and they seem to be turning red, and I don't mean your fox red color…" Konohamaru said concerned "Maybe you should take a few days off yourself, you can't be of much use to the village if you pass out from exhaustion" Konohamaru suggested

"I thought of that, but what would I do? Go home and sleep? It doesn't matter if its day or night, the nightmares haunt me" Naruto told him

"I understand, but you won't be able to function as Hokage if you keep this up, eventually you will collapse, it's better that you are home until you can find a solution"

"He is right you know" A voice came from the door, Naruto lifted up his head to see Sakura standing in the doorway "Naruto, I want you to come home" She added

"But Sakura Chan, I still have work to do here and…"

"As executive head doctor, I have the authority to relieve you, there is also the fact that as your wife, I can drag you home as you kick and scream through the streets and tie you up, and no one would dare ask questions…"

Both Konohamaru and Naruto had the same expression on their faces, knowing that she wasn't kidding; she would indeed drag Naruto through the streets knowing full well that no one in their right mind would dare try to stop her; they would just assume that Naruto had done something stupid to piss her off

"Alright, alright, I get it, you win, just let me inform the council" Naruto answered, mostly out of fear

"No, I will inform them, you head straight home, the council doesn't need to see you in this condition, Konohamaru I trust you to make sure he gets home, understood?"

"Yes Nee-Chan!" he quickly answered, afraid of the consequences that would come with refusing, Sakura shut the door before she left "Sakura Nee-Chan can be scary at times…" Konohamaru commented

"I would like to remind you that Yuki has the same personality as she does" Naruto said with a slight grin

"I know, but just like you, I don't care" he said with a large smile "Now let's get you home before she comes back and drags us BOTH through the streets…Because you know she would" Konohamaru said with a scared expression

"Yeah I know… Just let me grab my book" Naruto said as he grabbed the book of Konoha's history that he had brought with him and fallowed Konohamaru home

**IN THE PAST**

The meeting was over, the Uchihas, Hyugas and Senjus had all agreed that they would talk to all the clans in their respected regions about joining in the construction of the great village

As promised by Tobirama and Hashirama, they had returned to the beach to help Masaki search for any other survivors from his crew, they searched until sundown but the most that had found were dead corps, either floating in the water or washed up on the shore, Masaki, helped by his new friends buried everyone that they could find, on each cross he had engraved the night country emblem of the moon, on the last grave, he was holding onto a small arm band, it was the band indicating the tenth division vice captain, he had a tear forming around his eyes

"Are you alright Masaki?" Hashirama asked him

"She was my second in command, she was so loyal, so young, I lead her, and everyone else to their deaths, I knew the storm was coming, had I acted right away rather than argue with the other captains, I might have avoided it, or at least avoided the rocks….This Is my fault"

Both Hashirama and Tobirama felt horrible, this man had lost his entire ship and crew, he was stranded alone in an unknown land "It wasn't your fault, as leader of my entire clan, I know the burden of leading and even losing people under my command due to orders I gave out, it's never easy, but you couldn't control the weather, no more then you could control those other captains"

"I know, but still, I can't help but feel responsible" he said as he got down on his knees and prayed for his fallen vice captain and crew, Hashirama and Tobirama remained silent out of respect for their new friend, after a few minutes Masaki got back up and faced them

"So what are you going to do now?" Tobirama asked him

"I don't know, I mean it's not like I can get home on a small boat, it would take me too long and I would run out of supplies, and I would never be able to run a ship on my own, because I seriously doubt I could find a crew that would be willing to take me home, so I am stranded here, unless one of the other ships somehow made it safely here, but I doubt it, their captains were stupid enough to try and outrun it, more than likely the winds ripped there ships to shreds as the storm caught up with them" Masaki said sadly

"Well, until you figure out what you want to do, you are more than welcome to come back with us" Hashirama told him

"Thank you, at least I have some friends here" he said with a smile

"Yeah, and perhaps you can keep helping us with the construction of the village, that idea you had to build it at the base of the mountain really was great" Tobirama said with a grin

"Indeed, I believe that since you are an outsider, you are unbiased, thus you can view everything in a way that we cannot, everyone was trying to have the village constructed in their area because it was close to their current clans settlement, you were the only one who looked at the map for the right location for the village, not the best location for your clan" Hashirama commented

"Well I only looked at the map and considered all the options, the village where I come from is very large" Masaki told them

"Really? So your people have already united their clans?" Hashirama asked him

"It was done a while ago, my village was founded about fifty years ago, however it is already the home to a few thousands of ninja's and villagers" Masaki said proudly

"WOW thousands?!" Tobirama commented

"And are the Namikaze clan a big part of this village?" Hashirama asked curious

"Well we have been a part of the village since the beginning and have a say in the government, but the Kurokage is the real leader, I am actually the first Namikaze to make it to Captain, it was a big deal since I am still very young" Masaki told them

"Well then, it seems like you know a lot about how a village works, you could be a great help to us" Tobirama told him with a large smile

"I would be happy to help in any way I can" Masaki responded

"Kage huh?" Hashirama said with a slight grin

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto was laying on the couch, he barely had the energy to stand, he was fighting the temptation to shut his eyes, because he knew that the nightmares would return, Konohamaru walked into the room with Naoto in his arms, she was happily sucking on her bottle "Konohamaru, I can't thank you enough for sticking around until Sakura returns, I don't think that I am in any condition to take care of Naoto"

"Says the guy who didn't want to come home" Konohamaru felt that he had to remind Naruto that he wanted to stay and keep working "And don't worry, I couldn't leave you alone like this, you have always taken care of me Nii-San, now it's my turn to return the favour" Konohamaru told him

Meanwhile Sasuke had jumped into the Hokage's office through the window, expecting to see Naruto, but was surprise to see Sakura doing some paperwork, and she was surprise to see him come in through the window "Sakura?!"

"Sasuke?!" She answered back

"Where is Naruto? Shouldn't he be the one doing that?" He asked her

"I sent him home, he is in no condition to be working, and I am only doing the paperwork that had to be urgently done before I go home, what about you, why are you coming through the window?!"

"I always come through the window… It's faster, so what's wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke asked concerned for his friend

"He doesn't like to talk about it, but you are his best friend, so I guess he wouldn't mind if you knew" Sakura explained to him about the nightmares and how they had gotten worst, to the point where he can barely sleep anymore "So I sent a message to Toshiro, he is from the night village so perhaps he can do something, anything to help" She told him

"I see, that explains a lot" A voice came from the window, Sakura surprised and shocked to see Kakashi perched on the windowsill reading his book at the same time and flipping a page "KAKASHI SENSEI?! How long have you been there…"

"Since the beginning of the story" he answered

"Doesn't anyone use the door anymore?!" Sakura commented

"This is faster" Kakashi answered back

"So I am told…" Sakura said looking at Sasuke who had a slight grin

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" another voice came from behind Kakashi

"There is someone else out there?!"

Kakashi entered fully to allow the other unknown to show himself, it was Itachi "Let me guess, it's faster?" Sakura asked him

"Well it is…" Itachi answered back

"Naruto really should look into having that window bolted shut or something" Sakura told them

"Well, he keeps saying that he is going to, but he never does. Honestly, I think he enjoys people dropping in" Sasuke said with a grin, however it quickly faded away as he became serious "But this is concerning, the people may become worried if they hear that their Hokage is in a weaken state" He added

"That's right, the village is only as strong as its Hokage" Itachi commented "But Naruto is strong, I know he will pull through" He added

"Yeah, he will...Now will you all get out of here so I can finish this paperwork and get back to him?" She asked them all

"Yeah, let's get out of here guys" Kakashi said as both he and Itachi jumped out, Sasuke was about to do the same but turned around

"Sakura, You and Naruto saved me from the darkness, so I owe a lot to the both of you, so if there is anything I can do, just ask me" He said with a smile before he jumped out of the window

"Thanks Sasuke…" she said before returning to work

In the forest, the young ANBU Captain was making good time, the darkness had enveloped the sky and the stars and the moon were shining brightly, and as a former night ninja. This is when his powers were at its peak, he used the boost in power to augment his speed "Don't worry Hokage Sama, I will be there soon"

* * *

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

Well that was chapter 4, as you can see the nightmares are affecting Naruto's ability to sleep, or even wanting to sleep, and thus have impacted his ability to do his job as Hokage, i also wanted to add a little bit more humor in this chapter, i always enjoyed the Naruto humor :P anyway until chapter 5 ;) READ RAVE REVIEW :D


	5. Chapter 5

Well once again i find myself having to apologize for the delay, this cold/flu has not yet let go of me, i have had my ups and downs during the week and it has slowed down my ability to think straight enough to write this chapter, but last night i sat down and wrote a lot, and this is the result, hope it was worth the wait :) Now here is my review responses :)

RairyuuBlade - Thank for the review, and actually uh no, its a few MONTHS latter, yes Naoto is 9-10 months "on the verge of taking her first steps :P" she was born in saving old bonds, thus its only been a few months not years ;)

dragonshaun9 - Thanks for the review, and indeed :) the defenses and ideas he had would latter on help foil the night invasion in saving old bonds :P

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, i have been trying to get better, i though it was over a few days ago, but it seems to come back just to annoy me... GO AWAY FLU!! :( Anyway i hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

naru-ca-titan - thanks for the review and LoL, how do you accidentally knock down a door? :P and yeah, i remember you went to see her during the last story as well, i hope you had a good time :)

SoADeception - 2x - Thanks for the review and lol :P

Well that's everyone, and as i said before, i hope this was worth the wait for you guys :)

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 5  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Toshiro was approaching Konoha, the large gates were in sight, he was exhausted, he had ran almost continuously all the way from the earth/fire borders in just less then one day, the sun was beginning to rise in the distance "I made it" he thought to himself as he stopped at the large doors to check in with the guard

"Welcome back Captain, we weren't expecting you back so soon, where is the rest of your team?" The guard asked

"They stayed behind to complete the mission, I returned at the request of Lady Sakura" Toshiro explained

"Very well, go on in, the streets are still empty at this time of day" The guard said as he allowed him to pass

Toshiro wasted little time as he continued his run towards the Hokage Mansion

Naruto sat at the kitchen table with bloodshot eyes, he forced himself to sip from his cup of coffee, but it had little effect, he had once again had a sleepless night, Sakura was worried, his health was beginning to deteriorate, if they couldn't find a solution soon, his body would begin to fail on him, there was even a possibility that he could die, a thought that Sakura did not want to think about, She was feeding Naoto who was very hungry from not being fed by Naruto like he normally did, and it showed in her mood as she cried, Sakura desperately tried to calm her while the bottle heated up, but she was having little luck, Sakura herself had not slept much, she was too worried about Naruto "Shhhh its okay sweetie, shhh its almost done" She told Naoto as she cried in her arms, Sakura tried rocking her back and forth and humming a song that she had sang to Naoto to calm her down since she was born, it seemed to work somewhat as her cry died down to moaning, suddenly a knock came at the door, Sakura walked over with Naoto in her arms to open it, her eyes lit up when she saw Toshiro's white hair, he still had his mask on, but she knew it was him, she suddenly hugged him "I am so glad that you are here" She told him

"I came as soon as I received your message" He told her as he removed his mask "What happened? Is Naruto alright?" he asked her

She was going to answer him when Naoto began to cry again, making her presence known, as well as her needs "Oh Naoto shhh" Sakura tried to once again calm her down "She is upset because she didn't get fed by Naruto, now she is really cranky" Sakura explained to him

Toshiro smiled at the small girl and took her into his arms "Hey little one, are you hungry? I am sure Mommy is getting your food ready, right mommy?" Naoto began to smile, she had always liked Toshiro from the moment he first held her

"Thank you so much Toshiro... I don't know what I would do without you, let's go get her bottle, then we can talk about Naruto's condition" Toshiro nodded at her and fallowed her into the kitchen, he was not expecting to see Naruto sitting at the table, Sakura got the bottle and tested the temperature of the milk, it was good, She took Naoto from Toshiro and set her in her chair giving her the bottle, which she began to drink up happily after waiting for so long

Toshiro looked at Naruto, he had not moved an inch, it was as if he was locked in some sort of trance, the look in his eyes were the look of a man in desperation, and also of a man who had not gotten much sleep "Hokage Sama?" Toshiro tried to get his attention, but did not have much luck "What happened to him?" he asked Sakura

Sakura began the story from the beginning, she told him about how Naruto had been getting nightmares since the night invasion, they had always bothered him but he was still able to sleep and function, but for the past week, the dreams had gotten worst, to the point where Naruto refused to sleep

"That explains why he looks this way..." Toshiro commented "Sakura, I really wish I could help, but I don't see how, I mean I am no expert in dreams or anything..." He said sadly

"But these dreams only began after the night invasion, AND the dreams themselves are about him being from the night country, there must be some connection... Please Toshiro" she pleaded with him

Toshiro felt horrible, he had no idea what was wrong with him "Sakura..." his Katana suddenly began to resonate

"What is going on?" Sakura asked

Toshiro took out his Katana, it was glowing, suddenly Toshiro found himself on the top of a large mountain, the winds were blowing fiercely, but Toshiro felt no cold, he knew where this place was, this is where he first met the spirit of his Zanpakuto, a large dragon appeared in front of him, it was completely white with a tint of blue, it had large wings and blue eyes, he stared directly into Toshiro's eyes, Toshiro showed no fear, because he knew he wasn't in any danger "Hyorinmaru" Toshiro simply said addressing the large dragon who simply nodded at him

"Toshiro, it has been some time since we met like this" He responded

"Indeed my friend, but why have you summoned me here?" Toshiro asked

"Because, one of my brethren is in trouble, I can feel it" Hyorinmaru responded

"What? But there are only two Zanpakuto, you and Hiyori's partner" Toshiro said confused

"There is a third, he had been lost sixty years ago, and he is calling out to the last person who welded him" The large dragon explained

"Wait, the only other possibility would be...He is of night country descendant, so it is entirely possible, so your saying his blade is actually a Zanpakuto?" Toshiro asked, the Dragon nodded "Then I don't understand what the problem is..." Toshiro said confused

"It has been neglected over the years, so much so that it had fallen into a deep slumber until it was awoken suddenly by the power of its wielder"

"Of course, when Naruto used the blade against Ichigo, he must have accidentally merged his chakara with the power of the Zanpakuto, and awoken its power, but I don't understand why this is a bad thing" Toshiro asked

"The spirit is angry, not only has it been neglected for the past two centuries, but he did not acknowledge his wielder as his partner, and to top it off, he doesn't even know the name of the Zanpakuto, yet used its power, it is an insult"

"Of course, we don't just get to use the power of our blades; it's a privilege that must be earned, and it starts with knowing the name of the Zanpakuto that you are trying to bond with, it took me two years to finally earn your trust and you allowed me to meet you face to face, but wait, you said its angry? Naruto didn't know anything about our traditions, he doesn't even know what a Zanpakuto is, let alone that he was wielding one, Hyorinmaru, are you saying that he is the cause of the nightmares?" the dragon nodded "That's horrible, you have to stop him, explain to him the situation..."

"It doesn't work that way, and you know it, normally, the bonding ritual and training can take place anywhere, but because the ritual was defiled, the only way to make things right is to bring them both to the temple of the night"

"But that's impossible for us, the temple is in the night country... Not to mention Naruto would never make it without sleep"

"There is a technique that will suppress the nightmares, but it is dangerous, it suppresses all dreams, the more the technique is used, the higher the risk that he will lose the ability to dream at all, if that happens then his soul will slowly fade away until he is only a shell of himself, as for the temple, I cannot help you there, it is up to you to get him to the temple"

Toshiro nodded "I understand, Hyorinmaru thank you my friend, you have been a great deal of help" Toshiro said with a smile normally reserved for his close friends and Naoto

"Toshiro, there is one last thing I want to tell you, I am proud of what you did during the war, do not feel bad about leaving the night for the leaf, you made the right choice, so there is no need to feel guilty" The dragon said before he faded away

Toshiro found himself back in reality, Sakura was staring at him "Toshiro? Are you alright? It's like you zoned out or something"

"Sakura, I know what's causing the nightmares for Naruto, and I also know how to stop them...But you're not going to like it" Toshiro told her

"What? Really? Whatever it is, I can assure you that I will learn to love it if it can save him; now tell me, I will do anything!"

Toshiro explained everything that Hyorinmaru told her, she was in shock; she would have never imagined that such a thing could be possible

"You are right... I don't like it at all, as a doctor; I know the important role dreams play, if Naruto were to stop dreaming... He would no longer be Naruto, is there no other option? What if we destroyed the blade?" she asked

"It doesn't work that way, the blade is indestructible, and even if it was possible, it's not the blade that's causing the problem, it's the spirit within, trying to do any harm to the blade will only anger it further, this is the only option, we must travel to my home country where we can make things right between Naruto and his Zanpakuto"

"But how? The night country are not exactly just going to allow us to stroll on in and do as we please and then just allow us to leave" Sakura said concerned

"I have a plan... Just leave it to me, first we have to get Naruto to sleep" Toshiro said

**BACK IN THE PAST**

A Few days had passed and many clans had gathered near the mountain and future site of the village, one of the largest after the big three were the Sarutobi clan, their leader went to greet Hashirama and Tobirama who were talking with Masaki and a few others about the future defence barrier "Ah Sarutobi Akito, welcome, we were just talking about how large we believe the village will need to be constructed" Hashirama said with a smile at the approaching Sarutobi clan leader

"well many clans have decided to join in the efforts, and I am sure more will join as time progress, and even more when they see the end result" Akito commented

"Yes, I was just telling them the exact same thing" Masaki added

Akito was staring at Masaki, trying to figure out who he was, or what clan he was from "Oh this is Namikaze Masaki, Masaki, this is Sarutobi Akito, the Sarutobi clan is among the largest in the region" Hashirama introduced them

"Namikaze? Never heard of that clan" Akito said

"Well, I am not from this region..." Masaki said with a slight sad tone

"That's right, Masaki is from a far away land across the ocean, his ship ran into a storm and crashed into the rocks, he is the only survivor, since he is unable to return home, and since he comes from a large village, he has volunteered to help us out" Tobirama said jumping into the conversation

Suddenly a group of kids ran up to Akito "Father, Father! It's so warm and there is a nice big water stream, can we go in? Please, please say yes father please!!" One of the young boys pleaded

"Hiruzen, this is not the time to be playing around" Akito told them.

The boy was unhappy with the answer "But father..."

"Hiruzen! This is no way for you to conduct yourself in front of the Senju leaders" Akito said sternly, Hiruzen was disappointed; he really wanted to just jump in the water

Tobirama smiled at them "It is a very warm day, and a dip in the water would feel great, come, I will join you" He told them with a grin

Hiruzen and the other kids began to smile "Can we father?!"

Akito let out a large sigh "Oh alright"

"YEAH!!" Hiruzen screamed out as they followed Tobirama to the stream

"I must apologize for my son, he is as free spirited as his mother" Akito said to the group

"No need to be sorry, my brother seems to have taken an interest in the boy, well I guess he never grew up himself" Hashirama said with a laugh "Now then, shall we continue?" he added as he regained his composure

"Of course" Akito said as he joined the group who were working with a map of the area

A few days had passed once more, a few new clans had joined in, they were all gathered together as Hashirama stood with a shovel "I am proud and honoured to be here among you all, Today is a great day for all of us, today is the day when we put all our differences aside and join together to build something great, something that will become our future homes, a place where we will all live together in peace, today is indeed a great day, because this marks the first day that we begin construction of the future village that we will ALL call home, a village that we will ALL be a part of, gone are the days when we competed with each other and killed one another in meaningless wars, because from this day on, we are united by the same desire of peace!" Everyone cheered on as they begun to dig and create the foundations of their future homes, others were preparing the building materials they would soon need as others began construction of the large defence barrier

Masaki stood in awe at how fast these people had united themselves to construct this village, he smiled as he began to help them out, after all, without a way of returning to his country, this would now be his home, and these people his friends, and he would protect them, protect them with his life...

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto was still sitting at the table staring into the void, fighting exhaustion "This is too risky Toshiro, we will find another way" Sakura told him

"No... Toshiro, perform that technique, once I have rested up we will leave for the night country"

Sakura and Toshiro turned around, Naruto had not moved, he was still staring into the void "But Naruto..." Sakura said but was cut off

Naruto turned his head to stare at her "Sakura, look at me, do you think I can keep this up for much longer? I can feel my body getting weaker with every passing hour, every time I shut my eyes, even for a second, the images begin to return, I would rather take the chance and rest up, then die like this, once I have regain my strength, we will set off for the night country to make things right"

"But Naruto..What if you lose your ability to dream?" She said tearing up

He used up every ounce of energy he had left to get up and walk up to her, he held her tightly "I already have the girl of my dreams, and now, I am willing to risk it to continue being with her" he said with a forced smile "Toshiro, proceed" Naruto told him

Toshiro looked at Sakura who was still tearing up, she just nodded at him saying she was giving her permission as well "Very well Hokage Sama, it might be best if we did it in your room, once I finish the technique and your body realizes that it can finally sleep, you will more than likely pass out, and it's best if your laying in your bed already"

Naruto nodded "Sakura Chan... I kind of used up most of the energy I had left just getting up, the only thing holding me up is you right now...Would you mind..."

She finally smiled at him as she helped him walk towards their bedroom and laid him down on the bed

"Sakura, we need to be alone for this technique to work" Toshiro told her

She nodded sadly and walked out of the room to take care of Naoto while Toshiro sat down in an Indian style and put his hands together in a way that formed a triangle with his fingers as he pointed it towards Naruto, he began to chant in some unknown language, a stream of energy began to surround him, the energy began to intensify as the chant continued, suddenly a bolt continuous energy left Toshiro through his hands and hit Naruto, Naruto's eyes began to shut as Toshiro was finishing the chant and the bolt of energy stopped, Naruto had passed out and Toshiro was left drained as it had used up most of his chakara, he forced himself to get up and walk out of the room, Sakura was standing outside with Naoto in her arms

"Is he..." She began to ask

"Sleeping peacefully" Toshiro said, suddenly he began to fall as he had used up more energy then he thought, Sakura quickly caught him with her free arm

"Toshiro!!" She said surprised

"I will be alright, I guess I just used up more energy than I thought, I should be fine after a few hours of rest" He told her

"Come, you can use the guest room" She told him as she helped him

* * *

**End Chapter 5  
**

* * *

Well, things are shaping up in the past :) Also, could that be the begining of team Tobirama? ;) anyway i hope you all liked it, i should have chapter 6 by sunday night, if everything goes right


	6. Chapter 6

Still sick, i hate summer sickness, for some reason it always lasts like twice or three times as long, my friend said he had the same thing and he had it for three weeks, i am going on my second week right now......:(

Anyway, i have to say that i am kind of surprised at how little reviews i am getting, i mean its not going to affect me telling the story or anything, but i guess i was use to saving old bonds when i had like 7-10 reviews per chapter :/ and it makes me wonder if its due to the story not being as good? maybe its the name of the story that's no good? I don't know :/ the number of reviews is what motivates me to post faster, so i am hoping that they pick up, but if they don't you need not worry, the story shall go on :), anyway speaking of reviews, i guess its time for me to respond to them :P

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, still sick :( and nope, no pigs :P but even if it was that H1N1 or whatever its called, its just a glorified flu virus that the media blew out of proportion :P anyway, i hope you like this new chapter :D

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, indeed, the dreams would have to be very bad to make him afraid of dreaming, but at least he is able to sleep right now :) hope you like chapter 6

xNINJABLADE45x - Thanks for the review, and i shall try to keep my updates at a fast paste, though this sickness hasn't helped, but i hope chapter 6 was worth the wait :)

dragonshaun9 - Thanks for the review, and yep, fatal is all the craze these days :D hope you like the new chapter

Alright, well that's everyone, oh also since its been a few days since my last post, i had more time to work on the story, so its bigger :) almost 4000 words "before author notes", ok ok enough yapping from me, on with the story, i give you chapter 6!

***EMERGENCY EDIT***

**Last night when i fixed a few typos, i accidentally replaced chapter 6 with chapter 3, RairyuuBlade Thank you VERY much for noticing this and pointing it out, i make a note in chapter 7 for people who missed this**

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 6  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Toshiro woke up feeling rested, he looked at the time and it had only been two hours since he went to bed, he got up feeling really hungry, he got out of bed, and walked out of the room, something was smelling good coming from the kitchen, he fallowed his nose and found Naoto playing with her toys on the kitchen floor while Sakura was cooking "Oh Toshiro, your finally up, you must have been pretty tired" Sakura said with a smile

"Huh? It's only been two hours..." Toshiro said confused

"You mean twenty six hours" Sakura said with a grin

"WHAT?!..." Toshiro said surprised

"Well, you did run from the earth/fire border without rest, and then used that technique on Naruto" Sakura commented

"Yeah, I guess you're right" His stomach began to grumble

"I guess you haven't eaten in well over twenty six hours either" Sakura said with a slight giggle "Don't worry, I have dinner ready, take a seat" she added

Toshiro didn't argue, she was right, he had not eaten anything since he left his post, he even remembered turning down food just before leaving, Sakura gave him his plate and then sat Naoto down in her seat to give her meal, which was baby food, since she was too young to eat real food

"How is Naruto doing?" Toshiro asked as he began to eat

"He is still sleeping, I am not surprised, he probably didn't sleep more than two hours this week" Sakura said as she gave Naoto a spoon full of food "Toshiro, how do you plan to get Naruto to this temple of yours?" Sakura asked with some concern in her voice

"I still have some friends back home, including my own family and some of my old division members who still respect me, the problem is going to be getting a ship, the supplies and a small number of people to crew it" Toshiro said

"The ship and supplies we can get, and I don't think we will have any problems finding some volunteers to help Naruto"

Toshiro continued to eat until he was done, he then got up to put the dishes away "There is something I need to get before we head out, I will be back latter to check up on Naruto" Toshiro said as he left the house

At the same time, Hiyori and her team were exiting the fire tower, they had just finished up their last mission "I Swear, if we have to hunt down that furry ball of evil ever again, the fire mistress will not need to worry about it running away ever again, because I will personally break off its paws!" The girls on the team said as she was rubbing the scratches she had received from the cat that was commonly known as the demon cat among genins

"Now now Hamako, that's no way to talk about our clients, plus, did you see the way she treats him? Can you blame it for running away? I would to if I had someone squeezing the life out of me like that" Hiyori said with a slight giggle, the rest of her team also laughed

"Yeah, sorry Sensei, you are right" Hamako answered, Hamako was a young girl from the Nara clan, she was actually one of Shikamaru's cousins, unlike most of the Nara's though, she had blonde hair and red eyes, she had inherited those traits from her mother, however, she had inherited her intelligence from her father, luckily, she didn't share Shikamaru's laziness

"When are we going to get REAL missions sensei?" One of the boys on the team asked

"Jun, we already had this conversation, your all still genins and still fresh out of the academy, it could be worst, I hear that Shino's team had to work in animal manure and help plant a garden" Hiyori responded

"Ewww..." Hamako simply said "I am happy we didn't get stuck with that job" she added

"Still... I wish just once we could have something that felt like a REAL mission rather than chores..." Jun continued on. Jun was a young boy from the Gekkou clan; he had brown hair and green eyes, he had graduated from the academy near the top of the class and was considered a genius, like his older brother Hayate, who was killed a few years ago during the sound/sand invasion.. Jun used a sword and trained with it almost day and night, swearing to be stronger than his brother, and one day face the man who had killed him

"How about I treat you all to BBQ? You all earned it" Hiyori said with a large smile

"Really? I love BBQ! YOU'RE THE GREATEST SENSEI!" The last member of the team screamed out in joy

"Oh brother... only Kanji gets this excited about food, you would swear that he was an Akimichi" Jun said teasingly

"Yeah, maybe he was misplaced at birth" Hamako continued to tease their team mate

"Shut up guys!" Kanji responded, Kanji was a young boy from the Inuzuka clan, although he did not inherit the gift to be able to talk to dogs, and was often teased on for it, he had black hair and black eyes, along with the Inuzuka face paint, and although he did not have the ability to speak to dogs, he still had the ability to smell and sense things around him, his sense of smell was even more powerful than the average Inuzuka, making him an excellent tracker

"Hey Sensei, isn't that Toshiro?" Hamako pointed out Toshiro in the distance

"What?!" Hiyori asked surprised, she wasn't expecting to see Toshiro; after all, he wasn't due to be back for another week

"Oh, look at her, she is almost blushing, do you think she is dreaming of kissing him right now?" Jun said teasingly

"Of course, isn't that right sensei?" Kanji added, happy to be on the same side as his team mates rather than on the receiving end

Hiyori snapped out of it when she realized that she was being teased by her entire team "Why you little!" she said as they laughed, Hiyori had a unique bond with her team, since she was practically the same age as they were, they viewed her more as a friend, then a Sensei, although she had earned their respect, they felt at ease around her, they viewed her more as one of them, and that's how Hiyori liked it, although, it did come with a few draw backs, one being her current situation

But she noticed that Toshiro was carrying something she had not seen in a while, and she was surprised "Is that his night headband? What is he doing with it?" She thought to herself

"Sensei? What about the BBQ?" Kanji asked

Hiyori quickly searched her pockets and threw them a small bag with money "There should be enough to cover you all and then some, have a good time" She said as she ran in the same direction as Toshiro had just went in

"I wonder where is she going" Jun said as he opened the small bag

"Do you even have to wonder? She is obviously going to corner Toshiro and make out with him" Hamako said with a grin

"Who cares about that, let's go eat!" Kanji said as he led the team to the BBQ Restaurant

Hiyori tried to catch up to Toshiro, but she had lost sight of him; she looked around but couldn't see him anymore, where could he have run off too? She knew he was still in the area, she had just seen him after all, she suddenly saw him talking with someone from the docks of the port city, she got close enough to hear them but kept herself hidden

"Do you think you can do it?" Toshiro asked the man

"You want me to refit an entire ship to look exactly like this?" The man said looking at a picture that Toshiro was holding up

"Yes, and it is very important that the sails have the exact same symbols as the ones on the pictures, this needs to be done by tomorrow"

"TOMORROW!? Are you MAD!? In order for me to have this done by tomorrow, I would need to pull every single one of my men from their current jobs, call in everyone who has the day off to work on this project!" the man said outraged, Hiyori guessed that he must be the quartermaster from the shipyard located at the port city, but why would Toshiro be talking to him?

Toshiro handed him a letter, the man read it and his eyes widened "Is this for real?"

"Yes, this letter was written by lady Sakura herself, now can you do it?"

"I will personally return to the shipyards and make sure the ship is ready by tomorrow" The man simply answered

Hiyori was shocked at the sudden change in attitude, what could have been in that letter? What was going on? But before she could put any more thought into it, Toshiro began to move again, she followed him, she wanted to get to the bottom of this, Toshiro was running in the streets, Hiyori was running on the top of the buildings, making sure to stay out of sight

Toshiro entered what seemed to be a clothing store, she jumped down from the building and peeked inside and saw Toshiro talking to the sales clerk, he nodded and they both walked out back, Hiyori walked in and she could hear them talking in the back room

"I need you to replicate this headband precisely in every detail, I need you to make ten of them, I also need these clothing to be done up as well, make sure that every detail is perfect" she heard Toshiro say

"Well, it's a large order, but I think I can do it no problem, when do you need them for?" The clerk asked

"No latter then tomorrow" Toshiro answered

"WHAT?!" The clerk said surprised "I would need to work the entire day and through the night without pause in order to have these done, do you know how much detail these clothing have? And that headband isn't exactly easy to replicate! Its more detailed then the leaf...I would need to pull in some help" The clerk continued, she then heard paper being opened, she figured it must be the same letter he showed the ship builder "I see, this changes everything, tell Lady Sakura that I will have these done by tomorrow"

"Oh and one last thing, I know I have already asked much of you, but I need you to replicate these two flags, it is VERY important that they be perfectly replicated without any flaws, it could mean the difference between life or death"

"I understand, don't worry, and when I am finished, you would swear it was the real thing"

"Thank you very much" Toshiro said, Hiyori quickly made her way out of the store and jump on top of the building, Toshiro walked out moments after she had done so

**IN THE PAST**

The village construction was proceeding well, some of the first houses were already taking shape, Masaki was coordinating the construction efforts of the large building in the middle of the village, he was also working on plans to create escape tunnels and shelters inside the mountain, Tobirama walked up to Masaki

"Hey man, you look tired, you have not rested much in the past two days" He commented

"I will rest latter, right now I have to complete the plans for the tunnels" Masaki answered

"Come on, take a brake and rest, the work will still be waiting for you when you come back" Tobirama said with a smile

Masaki let out a large sigh "Alright, I guess I can take a small brake, I am kind of hungry actually, do you think their serving Ramen today?" He asked him

"I don't know, but I am sure we can arrange it, after all, you deserve it, hey, have you thought about a place for yourself?" Tobirama asked

"Not really, I guess I hadn't thought about that" Masaki answered him

"Well, you should pick out a spot soon, before all the good ones are gone" Tobirama said with a large smile "Now come on, let's get you that Ramen"

Meanwhile The Uchiha's were working hard on what would become the Uchiha Compound, Hashirama came by to check up on the progress, he was looking for Madara but couldn't find him, however, he did see his brother working hard along with his fellow clansmen "Izuna, I see you are working hard, where is your brother?" he asked him

"I don't know, probably training or something" Izuna simply responded "Oh, I have been meaning to ask you, since this is going to be a large village, I was thinking, perhaps we could have a group dedicated to keeping order within the village, it would give the rest of the ninja's the chance to concentrate on matters outside" Izuna said with a slight excited tone

"Hurm, well it's a good idea, although I had plans for a specialty force of elite ninja's, we can also use your idea, good thinking" Hashirama said with a smile

"Thanks" Izuna said happily, feeling that his idea was of value

Suddenly a girl came running from the woods "HELP! HELP!" she screamed "BANDITS!!" a few people ran to her aid, including Hashirama and Izuna

"What happened?" Hashirama asked her.

The girl was trying to catch her breath "We were playing in the woods, and the bandits came and caught Hiruzen and Kayoko, I barely got away!" the young girl cried

"They have Hiruzen?!" Akito said in anger

Masaki and Tobirama had joined them after hearing all the commotion "We have to move out now, bandits are known to kidnap children so they can integrate them into their group" Hashirama said

"Where were they" Masaki asked the girl

"We were playing in the woods in that direction" she said pointing where she had just come from

Anger began to show in Masaki's eyes, how dare they pray on small children "Don't worry, I will bring them back" Masaki simply said

"Wait, its better if we go together, these bandits have numbers on their side" Tobirama said trying to stop Masaki

"Time is of the essence correct? Don't worry about me, just try to catch up as soon as you can" Masaki said as he disappeared in a flash shocking everyone

No one had moved yet, as they were still shocked at what they had just seen "What are we waiting for? He is going to need backup! Let's go!" Tobirama finally said rallying up the people as they ran into the forest

"LET US GO!" Hiruzen screamed "YOU WILL BE SORRY IF MY DAD EVER GETS HIS HANDS ON YOU!!" he continued on

"Shut up kid, you will never see your father again, so get use to it" the bandit said with a laugh as they carried both Hiruzen and Kayoko, she was too frozen in fear to say anything

They continued to run knowing that the one who had escaped would have warned the others by now, they had to get away from the area as fast as they could, suddenly they saw a yellow flash appear in front of them, the bandits were shocked to see a man now standing in their path, he had blond hair and blue eyes, and whore a white cloak over black clothing, the headband with the image of the moon representing the night country, he put his hand on his Katana handle and stared into their eyes "Release them, and you may live to see tomorrow" he told them in anger

"And what if we refuse? There is only one of you and twenty of us!"

Masaki took out his blade, the wind began to suddenly pick up without warning as the blade began to glow "Try me, if you dare" he said as the wind was blowing in his hair and making his cloak flap

Some of the bandits were having second thoughts about their odds "Maybe we should just give them back, this guy looks strong" One of them told the leader

"NO! Can't you see he is just bluffing?! How can he take on twenty of us" He said in anger, his men began to regain confidence "Tell me, before we kill you, what is your name?"

"My name is Namikaze Masaki, tenth division captain of the night, and master of the winds, you have been warned, blow, kaze no kami" suddenly the blade disappeared and turned into pure wind energy, within a few seconds, Masaki had taken out half of their group

The bandit leader now had fear in his eyes, but he couldn't let his men see it "ATTACK MEN!" He lead the attack, but Masaki was too fast for them, he quickly grabbed both Hiruzen and Kayoko and left them on a tree branch to make sure they would be out of harm's way "You have dared tried to harm innocent children from our community, I gave you all a chance to surrender, and you refused, now you shall feel my wrath! Kaze no kami, let's end this" he said to his blade, within a few seconds, the last of the bandits were finished off, leaving both Hiruzen and Kayoko in awe of his power

Masaki's blade returned to its form as he put it away. The group lead by Tobirama had just arrived; they were in shock to see the bandits all dead "What happened here?" He asked

"They refused to hand over the children and challenged my power" Masaki told them

"He was AWESOME there were like one hundred of them, and he was like all, let them go or else, and they were like, yeah right, and he was like die, and they were like screaming and attacking him, but he was so fast that they couldn't touch him and his blade was awesome it sliced through them and they were all dead before any of them knew what happened and he was all like don't mess with my friends" Hiruzen kept on going, it was clear that Masaki had won over his admiration, but he stopped when his father held him tightly "Father!! Stop it, your embarrassing me..."

"I was so worried, do you know what your mother would have done to me had anything happened to you?" Akito said trying to hide his tears of happiness, he finally let go of him and walked over to Masaki "I don't know how to thank you my boy, thanks to you, my son is safe, and I am in your debt"

"Think nothing of it, I was just doing what any of you would have done" Masaki said with a smile

"Well my boy, you have made friends with the Sarutobi clan today, if you ever need anything, just ask" he said as he bowed his head in thanks, making Masaki feel slightly embarrassed at all the attention he was receiving, he didn't think what he had done was all that special, he wouldn't allow any harm to come to his new friends

Madara was standing on a tree branch from a distance staring at Masaki

**IN THE PRESENT**

Hiyori was still tracking Toshiro as he travelled around the village gathering or ordering different things, her concerns began to grow, suddenly she lost sight of him in a crowd of people "Damn it, where did he go?" she said as she looked everywhere, but he was nowhere in sight, suddenly she felt a chill up her spine

"What are you doing Hiyori...." She knew that voice all too well; she turned around to find herself face to face with Toshiro

"Toshiro!..." She said surprised

"Why have you been fallowing me around?" He asked her

"Trying to figure out what you are up too! Toshiro you can't tell me that you are thinking about returning home!" She said confronting him

"You do not need to worry, I am not planning to rejoin the night, however I ask that you stop fallowing me, this is for your own safety" Toshiro warned her

"Is that a threat?!" She asked him

"No no... Damn it I am never good with words, Look, just don't worry about me alright? All you need to know is that I am going on a top secret mission for the good of the village" Toshiro told her

"What kind of mission would require night ninja uniforms, headbands, a boat refitted to look like a night country ship and enough supplies to make the trip back home, tell me, how is that any good for the village! There is something you're not telling me Toshiro, and if you don't come clean, then I will have to force it out of you, I have become loyal to the leaf and the Hokage, and I won't allow you to betray it Toshiro!" She said as she put her hand on her blade, ready to take it out if Toshiro didn't give her answers

Toshiro let out a large sigh, Hiyori was always like this, ever since she had become his vice captain back in the tenth division, she had always had a short and bad temper "Hiyori, we both know that you cannot defeat me, let go of your blade" Toshiro tried to calm her down

"Yeah you're right, you are stronger then I am, however, I am willing to bet our fight will get some attention, and before you know it, the ANBU will be crawling all over here, and they will demand some answers as well, it's your call Toshiro" Hiyori said as she took out her blade, showing that she was serious

Toshiro refused to take out his blade, not because he was afraid of the ANBU showing up, but because he had no desire to harm Hiyori, there was something about her that he couldn't quite understand, but he would rather let her beat him up, then lift a finger against her, once again he let out a large sigh "Alright, you win, but I am not going to be the one who tells you, fallow me to the Hokage Mansion..."

Hiyori nodded as she put her blade back, they both jump away towards the Hokage Mansion

* * *

**End Chapter 6  
**

* * *

Well Toshiro has been busy eh? Also, things are getting interesting in the past as well :) I had someone ask me who hiruzen is "a friend of mine who has been reading the story" of course i answered him, but i figured maybe others here don't know who he is, Hiruzen is the name of the 3erd Hokage :P i am sure most of you knew it, but just though i would bring it up :)

oh and don't forget the mighty three R's , Read, Rave, Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is chapter 7, the cold that has had a hold over me over the past two weeks is ALMOST GONE!! YAY :)

Well school is almost over, summer is upon us, i hope your all enjoying the nice weather that we are starting to get :) Summer is the season of beaches and BBQ's !! FUN AND FOOD YAY lol anyway time to respond to the reviews

angeredblackman - Thanks for the review, don't worry, just making a review shows me that i have done a good job enough to get a review :P some are as short as just telling me good job or that they can't wait for the next :P anyway, yes Itachi is actually one of my fav chars in Naruto, and even before it was revealed that he was NOT actually working against Konoha, but in secret working for it, i always knew he wasn't as evil as he was trying to portray himself to be :) that's why i have given him a role in my stories :D Hope you enjoy chapter 7

dragonshaun9 - Thanks for the review and yes lol, Toshiro is actually a fun char to write for, technically, he is just a kid "11-12 years old" however he tries to act older then he is "Just like he does in bleach" he is by far my favorite bleach char and that's why i love writing for him and why he has such a big part in my story :) and yes, night country should be fun ;)

Sakura Lisel - Thanks for the review. Its not so much as Naruto is having the nightmares as much as the Zanpakuto is playing on his emotions, what is one of Naruto's worst fears? To not be accepted by his people, he has worked so hard from being hated and beaten up when he was a kid, to the hero that he is today, loved and respected by all, the Zanpakuto knows this, and uses that fear to torture Naruto

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, and i am feeling better yay :) Only headaches and some nasal congestion remains from the stupid cold/flu :)

RairyuuBlade - Thank you, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH :P It is NOT your computer, it was my screw up, when i updated chapter 6 with typo fixes, i accidentally replaced it with chapter 3, once i saw your review, i went to see it myself, and i was surprised to see that you were right, i fixed the problem right away and restored chapter 6, on that note, anyone who read chapter 6 and saw that it was named chapter 3, and has not re read it since i have fixed it, please go back now to re read, i apologize for the screw up :) And thanks again RairyuuBlade for the heads up ;)

chickenman00712 - Thanks for the review, its always good to know that some of my oldies from saving old bonds are still around and enjoying the story :D

xzavx - x3 - Thanks for the multiple reviews :) Actually, she hasn't lost any respect for him, she was worried he would betray Konoha :)

Anyway, here is the brand new chapter :) by the way, its a large one ;) :D

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 7  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Toshiro and Hiyori arrived at the Hokage mansion, Sakura had just returned from putting Naoto to bed for her afternoon nap, and was surprised to see them both "Sakura, I am sorry to disturb you, but... Something, or well someone to be more precise has come up" Toshiro told her "She caught me getting everything ready for our mission and well, I guess she is worried that I am attempting to betray the leaf" he continued

Sakura smiled, just over a year ago, both of them were enemies of Konoha, but now they were among the most loyal "Don't worry Hiyori, I will explain everything" Sakura began telling her about Naruto's condition and everything else, Hiyori was shocked, she also felt horrible for thinking that Toshiro was trying to betray the leaf

"That's horrible...There is no other way?" She asked

Toshiro shook his head "When a Zanpakuto is violated, even by accident, the only way to calm it down it to bring it back to the temple, normally it wouldn't be an issue because only the night country posses the Zanpakutos" Toshiro explained

"I see... Toshiro, I am so sorry for thinking that you were trying to harm Konoha... As your former Vice captain, I should have known you better then that" Hiyori said sadly, feeling ashamed of herself

"That's alright, you were just looking out for the village, and for that, I am proud of you" Toshiro said with a warm smile

"So who are going on this mission?" Hiyori asked

"Well, myself and Hokage Sama of course" Toshiro said

"I am going as well" Sakura added

"I haven't figured out who else yet" Toshiro added

"Count me in" Hiyori said without hesitating

"Hiyori, this is a dangerous mission, I cannot allow you to come, if we were ever captured... You do remember the penalty for treason right?" Toshiro said to her

"I know very well what the penalty is, and I know the risks, but I am a former night ninja, I know the country as well as you do, and I am willing to risk my life if it's for lord Hokage" Hiyori told him

"I know you want to help, but I cannot allow it, it's too dangerous, I don't want any harm to come to you Hiyori..." Toshiro said trying to convince her not to come

"Just because you are an ANBU captain doesn't make you the boss of me! You are willing to risk your life for Konoha, so am I, I know the risks, so I am coming, if you have a problem with that, then we can always fight it out" She said with a grin, although she knew that Toshiro could beat her in a serious battle, she knew that he would never fight her

Toshiro let out a sigh, knowing that he was defeated "Fine...You can come" He finally said caving in

Sakura on the other hand was trying not to giggle at the pair "So that's four of us, I know a few others that we can bring along, I will go speak to them" She told them

"Good, I had a few uniforms ordered up, me and Hiyori can use our old ones, you and Naruto will each have one, leaving room for 8 more" Toshiro told her "I still need to gather a few things, I have to go now if I want them ready for tomorrow" He said as he left the room quickly

"Alright" Sakura simply said as she watched him run out of the house "Hiyori, can you do me a favour?" Sakura asked her

"Of course"

"I need to go out and talk to the people we need for the mission, can you stay here and keep an eye on Naoto? She shouldn't be any trouble; she is sleeping peacefully and shouldn't wake up for a few hours"

"I would love to" Hiyori answered with a large smile "she is my god daughter after all" she added grinning

"Thanks, I shouldn't be long" Sakura said as she left the house

Sakura ran through the village, she couldn't find anyone, Kakashi, Neji, Kiba even Hinata were all out on missions and wouldn't be back in for a while suddenly she finally saw someone, he was reading a book in the park, enjoying the sun, it was something that Sakura had rarely seen since he was always on missions or doing other things "Itachi!" She said as she approached him, he put down his book and greeted her

"Ah, Lady Sakura, anything new with Hokage Sama?" He asked her

"Actually yes" She answered him, she explained the new information she had "So that's the situation, Toshiro is getting everything ready for the trip, we could use your help" She asked him

"Of course, anything for Hokage Sama, we leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, think you can be ready on time?"

He shut his book and got up "I will get ready right away"

"Alright, thanks Itachi"

"No need to thank me Lady Sakura, I am just doing my duty" He said with a rare smile as he jumped away

"Well that's one..." She said as she left to search for more

Meanwhile Yuki was getting ready for her big birthday; it was a big deal because she was turning sixteen, she was going to invite all of her friends, even that idiot Konohamaru. She began to write the invitations, she was writing up Naruto's, she knew he may be too busy to attend, but she was hoping he would at least drop by to wish her happy birthday, she grinned to herself thinking about him, but then began to sigh when she thought about Sakura, if only she wouldn't be in the picture, Naruto would be all hers for the taking, suddenly her mind began to wander, she began to think about Konohamaru, and about how she was hoping he would come "Wait a minute, why am I thinking about that idiot?! Who cares if he comes or not..." She tried to tell herself "Well... Hanabi is coming, and without him, I guess team Naruto wouldn't be complete... I need some fresh air, all this planning is draining me" she said as she got up from her bed and opened the window to her room, it was a beautiful sunny day, she leaped out of the window flying through the air, feeling the wind caressing her skin, it felt so good, she landed perfectly on her feet "Maybe I should get something to eat, it's such a beautiful day, I shouldn't be stuck inside" She said happily as she began to walk through the village, it was almost noon and the streets were busy with merchants, patrons and people enjoying the day

She stopped at a dumpling stand and requested 2 dango sticks, she knew that It wasn't a real meal, but she couldn't resist dangos, once she purchased them, she began walking down the street eating them happily, she spotted Konohamaru walking down the street, he seemed to be searching for something from the street vendors, Yuki smiled "I wonder what he is doing" she decided that she was going to spy on him, although she didn't consider it spying, she rather like to think of it as, going in the same direction by pure coincidence

Konohamaru let out a large sigh "What can I get her... Something that she will like BUT won't get me in trouble, something that's thoughtful, yet won't kill me with it, a plush toy?... No way, this is Yuki, I can't picture her liking a plush toy, I could get her candy? Or is that too much... After all it's not like were dating... Even if I wish we were" He said with another sigh, suddenly he remembered something she had said after their last mission

**FLASHBACK**

_"Damn it, my weapons pouch has a hole in it, I lost a few of my Kunais" Yuki said_

"How did you manage to make a hole in your weapons pouch?" Konohamaru asked her

"It was damaged during our last battle, I have been meaning to get it fixed, but I just hadn't had the time"

"Why don't you just get a new one? That thing looks older than me" Hanabi commented

"...I can't... My father gave this to me on graduation day, he said it had been in our family for generations, he told me it was my turn to take care of it, I can't just replace it, and now that he is gone, it's all I have left of him" Yuki said with a sad expression

Konohamaru was surprised, Yuki actually had feelings after all, she wasn't the ice queen that she tried to make herself out to be

**END FLASHBACK**

"That's it!" He suddenly said "But how am I going to get it from her, get it fixed, and then return it to her? Well I could always try sneaking into her house... however, if she catches me, she will kill me, but I can't think of anything else..." Konohamaru had the look of determination on his face "I will do it! Or die trying... More than likely by her hand...But it's worth the risk!" Konohamaru quickly jumped on top of the buildings and began to run

Yuki looked at him run off, she was wondering where he was heading in such a hurry, she was kind of sad, she was enjoying spying on him, she was hoping that maybe he was shopping for her gift "Yeah right, as if he would be doing something like that... He is an idiot after all" She said laughing to herself, she took a bite out of one of her dango and continued on her walk

Sakura was walking near the old training ground, she began to smile as she remembered when team seven was first formed, and the bell test, they had all failed it miserably, especially her, then she remembered how she and Naruto succeeded in getting the bells from Kakashi a few years later, although she admits that they used a dirty trick, one that ONLY Naruto could think of, so much had happened since she first met Naruto, she remembered how she treated him like scum in favour of Sasuke, she regretted it deeply now "Sakura?" A voice came from behind and surprised her, she quickly turned around to find out who it was

"Sai?!" She said surprised

"Yes? Why do you look so surprised?" He asked her, he was smiling as always, his skin had also gained some color since he spent a lot more time outdoors then he use too when he was in ROOTS, but he was still pale in comparison to other people, his social skills had also improved, although he still got himself in trouble from time to time

"I thought you were out with Kakashi, isn't team seven on a mission?"

"I was injured during training and had to skip the mission, Kiba took my place. I am fine now, and I was just cleared from the hospital, so I wanted to come do a little bit of training. What about you? Just out for a walk? Or a bit of training?"

"Actually... I could use your help" She explained everything to him

"I see, well, if I can be of any help to Naruto, you can count on me" Sai answered her

"Thank you so much Sai, we leave tomorrow, meet us at the gate in the morning"

"Alright" He said with a genuine smile, Sakura had learned a long time ago how to tell if he was smiling for real, or not

She began to make her way back to the village "Now that's two, still have six to go, this is harder then I thought, I didn't expect everyone to be out on missions..."

**IN THE PAST**

It had been a few weeks since the incident with the bandits, work on the village was proceeding at a fast pace, many houses had been built, and the main tower was nearing completion, Masaki was overseeing its construction, however, he had developed a fan club ever since he had defeated the bandits "Masaki San, please show us how you defeated the bandits again" Hiruzen asked as a group of kids were around Masaki

"Now now children, he has work to do, you should know better than to bother him" One of the parents said

"No, that's alright, I could use a brake anyway, alright kids, but this is the last time" He told them with a smile he lead them to the edge of the woods

Masaki took out his blade and whispered to it "I am sorry old friend, but one last time, for the kids" he said with a grin "Blow kaze no kami!" Masaki said while running, his blade suddenly vanished and was replaced by a blade of pure wind, Masaki sliced through trees without any problems, he then stripped them all of their branches leaving behind only the trunks of about twenty trees, he accomplished this in a few minutes and The kids were in awe of his power, they all cheered him

"Well That was simply amazing!" An unknown voice came from behind Masaki who had put away his blade once it had returned to its normal form "I can see how you could take on those bandits alone, can it cut through anything just as easy?"

"No, it cant cut anything that has a chakra flow, basically any living being, however, I am able to cut through a bolder or a blade or these trees here, unless it had chakara running through it"

"Well, it's still impressive"

Masaki turned around to face the one who had spoken to him, his heart had suddenly skipped a beat, before him stood a young woman with emerald green eyes and red hair, she had an angelic smile that captured his heart

"YEAH! MASAKI IS AWESOME! That's exactly how he took care of those bandits, there were hundreds, maybe even thousands of them, but they were no match for him!" Hiruzen told the other kids

The young girl let out a slight giggle "thousands huh?"

"Uh... There were only twenty of them, every time he says that story, the numbers of enemies somehow multiply" He said with a slight blush

"Well either way, he seems to respect you, and you have gained a lot of attention from the other clans, seems like your starting to make a lot of friends around here" She said smiling at him "by the way, my name is Yamashiro Nami, we are a small clan" She said with a smile

Suddenly Tobirama jumped down from a nearby tree "Oh, so this is where you were hiding" He said with a grin

"Oh Hey Tobirama, yeah, just taking a small brake, and the kids wanted a demonstration of my blade, although I told them this is the last time"

"You did all this? If you could keep cutting down trees like this, we could have the defence walls up in no time!" Tobirama suggested

"Sorry, this is a weapon, not a saw... He wouldn't appreciate being used in that way"

"He? Uh well, it was just a suggestion" He said with a smile "Oh, who do we have here, Nami? Oh I see now, maybe I should leave you two alone huh? Huh?" He said teasingly"

"Don't mind Tobi, he is an idiot" Nami said with a grin

"Hey, that was mean Nami" Tobirama simply responded

"Uh... I take it you two know each other?" Masaki asked

"You could say that, the Yamashiro clan and the Senju clan has been friends for generations, they also use to live next to us, so I would often go there to play as a child, so I have known Nami since we were young" He answered

"And he hasn't grown up one bit since the day I first met him either" Nami said sticking out her tongue in a teasing fashion

"Says the girl who still sticks out her tongue like a child" Tobirama responded making her laugh

"I never said I had grown up either" She answered with a wink

Masaki couldn't take his eyes off of Nami, and Tobirama had noticed and grinned "I should be getting back to work, I told father that I was just going to rest for a bit, I have to do my part as well" Nami said with a smile as she walked away from the pair

Tobirama gave an elbow to Masaki "Well, you have great taste I see" He said teasingly

"What? What are you talking about..." He said trying to hide a blush

"It's all over your face man, you like Nami" he said as his grin grew "She is a tough one to get, many have tried, and many have failed, including yours truly, BUT she seems to like you, so you're in luck"

"What? Don't be ridicules, why would she like someone like me?"

"I don't know, but she likes you, I have known her long enough to know"

"So... What happened between you two?" Masaki asked curiously

"Well, she didn't want to risk our friendship, she likes me like a big brother, so I stopped trying, that being said, I have been acting like a big brother and have been protecting her from the guys who are not deserving of her" He said proudly

"What about me?" Masaki again asked out of curiosity

"You my friend are different from all the guys that have been trying to get her, you are a good man and I like you" he said with a grin "However, if you decide to proceed and you hurt her, I will hunt you down, and kill you" he added with a serious face

"Uh.. You're kidding right?" Masaki asked

"I don't know... And I hope we don't have to find out" He said with a grin as he walked away leaving Masaki alone with his thoughts

Masaki returned to the construction site with nothing but Nami on his mind, was she really interested in him? He wondered as he went about his day

**PRESENT TIME**

Sakura was still in search of people for the mission, but she had not had much luck, she returned home since it was getting late and she would need to feed Naoto who should be waking up soon

She walked into the house and heard the familiar giggles of her little girl "Oh no, she is already awake" She said as she quickly made her way to the kitchen, surprised to find Naruto up and feeding Naoto, who was happy to have her father feeding her again "NARUTO!" she said as she held him tightly

Naruto smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her "Hey Sakura Chan..." He looked rested and almost back to his old self, but she knew that it wouldn't last unless they got him to the night country as fast as possible

"How long have you been up?" She asked

"I actually just got up, Hiyori was trying to feed Naoto but she was making a fuss, so I took over, Hiyori is taking a nap, she looked tired" Naruto said as he gave Naoto a spoon full

"She must have missed you feeding her" Sakura said with a smile "Wait, you must be starving! You haven't eaten in almost two days, and even when you were awake, you didn't eat much..."

"Well, I am hungry, but my little girl comes first, right angel?" Naoto giggles as she swung her feed back and forth

"Well, I guess it's up to me to take care of you then" She said giving him a light kiss before opening the cupboards, she was going to make him his favourite, she didn't approve of Ramen much for his health, and had tried to get him to eat other things, but this was a special occasion

Yuki was standing just outside of the Hokage Mansion, she had a letter in hand, she was debating whether or not to give it to Naruto "He probably doesn't have the time to come to my birthday... But then again, he is my Sensei, but he is also the Hokage... Would the leader of Konoha bother going to a little girls party?" she continued to debate over knocking on the door, suddenly she felt a presence behind her, when she turned around, she found herself face to face with Toshiro

"Hey Yuki" he simply said

"Captain Hitsugaya!" She said bowing her head in respect of the higher ranked ninja, even though he was younger than her

"You look nervous, are you alright?" He asked her

"Yeah, it's just; my birthday is coming up... And I was wondering if Hokage Sama would even bother showing up, I mean he is the leader of the entire village, he would probably be too busy to bother with my birthday...Right?"

Toshiro smiled "I am sure that he would love to attend, when is it?" Toshiro asked

"It's in three days, you really think he would come?!" She said while getting excited

Toshiro felt horrible, he didn't know it would be so soon "... The Hokage will be on a very important mission, he won't return for a few weeks, sorry, I didn't know it was only in a few days" Toshiro said feeling horrible

"What? Where is he going?" She asked

"Sorry, I can't say" Toshiro answered

"WHAT? I am part of team Naruto, our primary mission is his safety as the Hokage's personal bodyguards, I have a right to know, and I demand to know!" Yuki said, already forgetting that she was talking to an ANBU Captain

Toshiro let out a large sigh, why did he have to keep bumping into demanding women? First Hiyori, now Yuki, and he knew that Sakura was another one, why him? "Look. If you want answers, you will have to speak with Lady Sakura, I am not authorised to talk about the mission" He told her

Yuki turned around and walked over to the door and began knocking, she was determined to find out what was going on, Sakura answered "Hey Yuki" She said with a bright smile, she was in a very good mood since Naruto had woken up

"Lady Sakura, I want to know what's going on, where is Hokage Sama going, why has team Naruto not been informed, and why is it such a big secret!"

Sakura was surprised at the questions, then she saw Toshiro behind her, and somehow she began to figure out what was going on, he just shrugged "Well come in I guess, Naruto is up, you can speak with him if you wish he is in the kitchen" She said as she allowed them to enter

"Naruto is awake? How is he?" Toshiro asked as he walked in behind Yuki, who continued to walk towards the kitchen

"He is good, he is currently eating, so first Hiyori, now Yuki? How did you get into the ANBU again?" She said teasingly

"Sorry... It's just she was standing in front of the house with a letter, I asked about it, and she said it was her birthday in a few days, I kind of said he wouldn't be available, and well..."

"Yeah, I can guess the rest" she said with a smile

Naruto was eating his Ramen happily, Sakura knew how to make it just the way he liked it, Yuki suddenly entered the room with a look of determination on her face "Sensei! What's going on? Why are you going on some secret mission, and why have we not been informed of it, are we not your team? Are we not your bodyguards? Do you think that we would not be able to protect you? Please Hokage Sama, why have we been left out!" She pleaded

Naruto was shocked and surprised "What are you talking about?" He asked her

"Captain Hitsugaya said you would be leaving on a mission that would last a few weeks, and that he was not allowed to tell us why, or where, are we not trustworthy Sensei? You told us that we were your personal bodyguards, Have we somehow lost your trust in our ability to protect you?"

Naruto laid down his chopsticks "Of course not Yuki, I have the utmost confidence in my team, it's just I have been sleeping for the past few days, I am not really up to speed on everything yet, but I will tell you what I know so far, Konohamaru already knows most of it, but I don't want to repeat myself, so I want you to go get the rest of the team for a meeting, in the meantime, I will get the latest news on what's been going on while I was sleeping from Sakura and Toshiro"

"Yes Sensei!" Yuki said without hesitating, she ran out the door passing Toshiro and Sakura on the way, forgetting all about the reason that she had actually went to see Naruto, she had dropped the letter to the ground, Sakura picked it up, and it had Naruto's name on the envelope

"Sakura Chan...Toshiro, can I speak with you two…Like Now?" They heard Naruto from the kitchen

* * *

**End Chapter 7  
**

* * *

Well its almost time for the big trip to the night country :) How will it go? smoothly? will they get found out? Will they even return? And who will complete the crew? Find out the answer to some of those questions in the next chapter :P


	8. Chapter 8

Well here is the new Chapter! Its another long one :) i have decided to post MINIMUM twice a week but will try for more, i am more busy during the summer then i was during winter/spring time, i am out enjoying the sun and stuff :P so i don't have as much free time, but i promise that i will STILL post faster then the average fanfic author :P

Anyway time for the review response :)

Cecixx19 - Thanks for the review, and well the answer to that is in this chapter :P although its nothing major, hope you like

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, i admit right now there is not a lot of action, however, you will notice that it is building up, actually its building up in both time lines, so stuff/action would begin in a few chapters :D

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, and Nah, she gets a free ticket on board :P ALTHOUGH you know that she would have went either way, there is nothing stopping Yuki when she wants to do something ;), although there are others who may have to resort to that :P...SHHH i didn't say anything

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and you know what? Until a few days ago, even i didn't know who it was going to be, but i had a stroke of genius! you will need to wait and see now ;)

Well that is everyone for this chapter, please keep the reviews coming, i often get ideas from them as well as its always nice to know if i am doing good or not :)

Well enough rambling, chapter 8 awaits!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 8  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Yuki was walking along the river until she saw who she was looking for "Hanabi!" She screamed to get her attention, Hanabi was meditating, she had just finished training, she ignored her friend at first, smirking inwardly knowing it would annoy her, Yuki finally arrived in front of her, she had not moved and had stayed in her meditated state "Hanabi, wake up! This is important!" Yuki told her

"Everything you say is important, or so you would like to have us believe, if it's about your birthday, I already received the invitation, you could at least allow me a day to respond..." Hanabi said without opening her eyes or showing any emotions, however, she was enjoying herself, knowing Yuki was getting more and more annoyed at her

"Forget about that! This is more important than my birthday!" Yuki said in a slightly annoyed tone Hanabi opened her eyes, surprised by Yuki's response, what on earth could be more important than her birthday? At least to Yuki anyway. Yuki grinned, knowing she now had Hanabi's full attention "We are to assemble team Naruto for a possible dangerous mission that would include protecting Naruto Sensei"

Hanabi's eyes widen, Yuki wasn't kidding when she said this was important "What kind of mission!?" She asked

"I don't know yet, But Sensei asked that we assemble the team so he doesn't have to repeat everything" Yuki answered

Hanabi got up to her feet "Where is our fearless team leader?" Hanabi said with a slight grin, Konohamaru had been made team leader while they were on missions without Naruto

"I don't know, I saw the idiot in town earlier, but he ran off and I lost sight of him"

"Ohhh so you were spying on him? Naughty, naughty girl" Hanabi said with a growing grin

Yuki was getting annoyed, normally she would argue with Hanabi but not this time "Look, we don't have the time to be fooling around, we have to find him and get back to Naruto Sensei"

Hanabi suddenly stopped grinning and nodded "Alright, should we split up?" Hanabi asked

"No, I would rather we stay together so then we don't have to search for each other once he is found"

"Alright, then let's get going" Both girls nodded at each other and disappeared

Meanwhile back at the Hokage Mansion, Toshiro and Sakura had finished updating Naruto on everything that had been going on since he had passed out "I see, so that's the plan then... We have Itachi, Sai, Hiyori, you two and myself, and we need to find the rest of the team before tomorrow" Naruto said

"Yeah, but I haven't been able to find anyone else, we are still missing six people" Sakura told him

"Here is a list of people I know are not on missions and that I know would be able to help us" He said as he wrote down the names on a scroll and handed them to Sakura

"How do you now there all here?" Toshiro asked, Sakura was also waiting for an answer while reviewing the list

"Because, I just know..." Naruto simply answered

Sakura scanned the list, Ino, Shikamaru and Shizune "What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"We cannot take him" Naruto simply answered

"What? Why? He is strong and we could use him on this mission...Wait you can't say that you don't trust him?!" Sakura asked

"Of course I trust him... I trust him like a brother, but we cannot leave Konoha defenceless, with all of our forces stretch thin, I need someone to take care of the village while we are gone, and I know he would give his life for the village" Naruto told her

Toshiro looked at the list quickly "Wait, there are only three names here..."

"Because we only need three, the last three will be filled by Konohamaru, Hanabi and Yuki"

"What?! But they are only kids.. You can't possibly be considering taking them along" Toshiro said surprised

"Have you looked at yourself? They are older then you and Hiyori... I know my team, and I know what they are capable of, I trust them with my life" Naruto answered him

"You just don't want to fight with Yuki... You big softy" Sakura said with a grin

"...That's beside the point, anyway I want you to assemble everyone on that list and have them come here now, also get Sasuke here so we can include him as well, I would rather not have to explain all of this more than once to everyone... Now if you don't mind, I would REALLY like to finish eating before this gets too cold..." Naruto said as his stomach began to grumble, he had barely taken a bite since Yuki had interrupted his meal

Toshiro and Sakura nodded as they left the room to get Shikamaru, Ino and Shizune

**IN THE PAST**

A few more weeks had gone by, The village was growing with each passing day, the main tower had been constructed, and the defence barrier was also nearing completion, everyone had a place to call home, including Masaki, the people had built him a mansion in one of the most beautiful areas of the village, surrounded by trees and flowers as well as the lake "Uh this is too much, all I really need is a nice small house in the village..." Masaki said as a small group of people had assembled

"Nonsense, you have worked just as hard as the rest of us in building this village, you deserve it" Tobirama said with a bright smile

"Yeah, plus we still owe you for saving the kids, this is our token of thanks" Hashirama added

Masaki was embarrassed, he didn't like being in the spot light, he just wanted to do his best for the village and his friends, he didn't expect to be treated differently than anyone else "Come on in, take a look inside your new home!" Tobirama said with a grin as he opened the door and walked in fallowed by his brother and Masaki

It really was a big place, Masaki was amazed at how much work the people had put into the house, it had been fully furnished as well "Welcome to the Namikaze Estate" Tobirama said with a smile "The land all around the house belongs to you, there is a lot of space to even build more houses, perhaps even start a Namikaze clan eh, eh?" Tobirama added while winking and motioning towards Nami who was admiring the house as well along with others from the small crowd, making Masaki blush, Hashirama noticed this and smiled with his brother

"Well isn't that nice, what a wonderful place for an outsider like him to live in" A voice came from the outside, everyone turned around to see Madara who was staring a hole into Masaki

"What do you want Madara?" Tobirama asked

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see what the fuss was all about, I can see its nothing much" Madara said arrogantly

"Why don't you go back to your Uchiha compound and leave us alone" Nami said with a bit of anger in her eyes that surprised everyone in the room. Madara switched his attention to her, his eyes filled with hatred, however Nami was not intimidated, she stood her ground and stared right back at him, Madara smirked, he was amused with the young girl, not many had the courage to speak to him in that manner, everyone was stunned when Madara walked away without saying anything else

The next day many of the clans leaders were gathered inside the newly built tower that was constructed at the base of the mountain, Hashirama got up to talk "Alright everyone, we have all worked hard to build this great village, and now that its nearly complete, I feel that it is time that we decide a few things, the first is, we should decide on a name for our new nation, the second is, a name for this village, suggestions?" He asked

"A leaf, a twig, anything to find a way. At last a flame, a hope to guide me from my doom. Fire is my life, fire is my hope, fire is my everything." Masaki said confusing everyone

"What was that?" Tobirama asked

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking of a poem I heard when I was a kid"

About fire?" Hashirama asked

"Yeah, never mind, it's silly..."

"Fire can both be your friend or your enemy, it can bring you warmth when you are cold, give you light when it is dark, it can cook your food, but it can also destroy everything it touches and burn you if you misuse it, it will fight to stay lit, to stay alive, if only in a spark, the fire of life burns within us all, for as long as it is strong, so are we..." Nami said with a smile, she had accompanied her father to the meeting, since she was next in line to lead the clan, and her father was getting old

"That was beautiful Nami" Masaki said with a smile

"I agree, Fire... Shall we name our great country, the land of Fire?" Hashirama asked, everyone agreed to the name, making him smile "Now that we have a name for our country, we have to name our village

"Well, we are surrounded by trees, what about the village of Konoha?" Tobirama suggested

"The village hidden in the leafs? That's cleaver Tobirama; I can't think of anything better, can anyone else?" Hashirama asked, no one spoke, some were even nodding saying they liked the name "Well then, let's make it official, who here is against the name?" No one objected "Then from now on, this village is now called Konoha" Hashirama Said with a large smile

"And what about the leader of the village?" A voice that everyone knew all too well, it was Madara's

"I was getting to that, indeed, now that we have a village and a country, it is time that we chose a leader, however, I believe that the people should pick for themselves, so we should start with nominations, and then let the people decide, let us begin" everyone around the room began giving there nominations

"I Nominate myself" Madara simply said, no one was really surprised

"I Nominate Hashirama" Masaki said without hesitation

"I also nominate my brother Hashirama" Tobirama said with a smile

"I nominate Masaki" Akito said surprising Masaki

"I would also like to Nominate Masaki" Hashirama said when his turn came up

The nominations continued, but in the end, the only candidates were, Madara, Tobirama, Hashirama and Masaki

"We will hold a village wide vote within the next few days to find out who will be the first leader of Konoha" Hashirama said with a large smile

Everyone got up and began leaving the room, Masaki walked up to Hashirama "Why me?!" He asked

"Why not?" Hashirama simply said with a grin

"I am an outsider... You are the one who deserves to lead, this is your dream after all" Masaki tried to explain

"So what? I have no desires for power, my dream was to unite the people and build a great nation, so that we can stop fighting and killing each other, that dream has been fulfilled, and you are no longer an outsider, you may be from a far away land, but now you are one of us, we are all in this together, we all share the same...Will of fire" Hashirama said with a grin "And you worked harder than even I did to build this village, this entire tower was built under your supervision, you help dig the emergency shelters yourself in the mountains, you help design the defence barrier, you my friend are just as deserving to lead as I, or anyone else here" He continued on making Masaki feel embarrassed

"Masaki!" A voice came from behind them, Hashirama smiled when he saw it was Nami, Tobirama had told him about their first encounter, and he was happy that Masaki was continuing his life here with them

"Nami?" Masaki answered

"Come! I want to celebrate the creation of our new nation! Do you happen to like Ramen by any chance?" She asked him

"Uh, You could say that" He said with a grin as he joined her

**IN THE PRESENT**

Yuki and Hanabi were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, they hadn't had any luck in finding Konohamaru so far, they had checked every place they could think of, but they couldn't find him, suddenly Yuki saw him from the corner of her eye and stops abruptly, causing Hanabi to do the same "There!" She said pointing in the direction she saw him, Hanabi looked but couldn't see him

"Where?" she asked

"He went into that shop" She answered.

They both jumped down from the top of the building and ran towards the shop, Hanabi looked at the sign "Sewing and Supplies?! What would he be doing in there?" she said and wondered

"I don't know, and we don't have the time to make fun of him right now..." Yuki said as they entered the shop

The shopkeeper was giving Konohamaru a bag of what looked to be supplies of some sort, they couldn't see inside the bag, he paid and turned around, but to his shock and surprise, he saw Hanabi and Yuki "Oh no, did she find out? She is here to kill me, I knew it....oh god..." he began to panic as he hid the bag behind his back "Uh...Girls?"

"As much as we would love to question you right now, you are lucky enough that we are needed by Naruto Sensei, come with us right now" Yuki told him

"Does that mean she hasn't found out yet? Oh god I am saved, thank you, thank you, oh thank you!" he thought to himself as his heart rate began to slow back down "What's going on?" He asked

"I told you, we have no time to explain, we have to go NOW" she said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the shop, the shopkeeper smiled as he wished he was that young again

At the same time Hiyori's team were walking around looking for something to do, they were bored "Where do you suppose Hiyori Sensei went?" Kanji asked

"Probably making out with Captain Toshiro" Hamako said with a grin

"Oh come on, he is so clueless about her, I doubt he even knows she cares about him" Jun said with a slight laugh

"Yeah, your right" Hamako agreed, suddenly they saw Shikamaru run pass them fallowed by Shizune and Sasuke "Shikamaru?" Hamako said, but he didn't hear her and continued on his way

"Hey guys look, isn't that Lady Sakura, Captain Toshiro and that nurse from the hospital...Uh Ino?" Kanji said pointing out at three figures jumping from building to building together, you could clearly see Pink hair, white hair and blonde hair

"Yeah...What's going on?" Jun wondered

"Let's fallow them!" Hamako said as she began to run in the same direction

"HAMAKO!" both boys cried out as they began to run after her, they continued to run until they reached the Hokage Mansion, and suddenly they saw Yuki, Hanabi and Konohamaru arrive

"Isn't that the Hokage's personal team and body guards?" Jun said as he watched them enter the mansion

"Yeah, That was team Naruto, why are they all meeting?" Kanji asked

"Hey...Maybe it's a party!" Hamako said with a grin "If Toshiro is there, then odds are Hiyori Sensei is also there! Let's sneak in!" Hamako said with a large grin

"Uh Hamako, if they catch us..." Jun said trying to stop her

"They won't catch us, come on, or are you afraid? Are you boys going to let a girl show you up?" She said taunting them

"NO WAY!" Kanji said joining Hamako

Jun on the other hand was still having doubts, he knew that Hamako was just trying to provoke him "Fine, stay here, me and Kanji will go without you, have fun alone" She said as she began to walk away from him fallowed by Kanji

Jun let out a large sigh "Wait for me....damn it" He finally said caving in

Inside the mansion everyone had gathered, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Ino, Shizune, Sai, Toshiro, Hiyori, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Yuki, Sakura and Naruto. Naruto explained the ENTIRE story from start to end, even if some of them knew everything, he figured it was best to make sure everyone was on the same page, he began with the nightmares, the cause, and the plan "So now that you all know the situation, I have to tell you all that this will be a Super S Ranked mission, I would trust each and every one of you with my life, and even though we are in need of all of you, I will not force anyone who feels that this mission is too dangerous or don't want to come to feel pressured to come because you believe that I do not have anyone else to turn to, if I must, I will postpone the mission until Kakashi and the others return" He told them all

Toshiro whispered to Sakura "What is he talking about? The longer he waits, the more dangerous is gets for him, we must leave tomorrow!"

"He knows that, however he doesn't want them to feel pressured, he wants them to decide on their own free will, we are leaving tomorrow regardless" she whispered back to him

"So, if you do not wish to be a part of this mission, please, feel free to leave right now" Naruto said as he waited for them to either stay or leave, not a single one of them even gave the door a single glance "Alright then, now that you have all decided to come, I want you all to go home, rest up, because tomorrow morning, we meet at the gates and we head out" Everyone began to get up "Sasuke, not you, I need you to stay here" Everyone else continued to leave as Sasuke stayed behind with Naruto

"What did you need?" Sasuke asked him

"You are not coming with us" Naruto simply answered him

"WHAT?! What do you mean I am not going with you, wasn't the entire point of asking me to come to help out! Wait, you can't say that you don't trust me, Naruto I thought I had proven my loyalty to both you and Konoha by now..." Sasuke felt like he had done something wrong in order to be left out of the mission

"Sasuke, I trust you more than anyone, you are my brother, and that is why I am asking you to stay here in my place" Naruto tried to explain

"What do you mean?!" Sasuke asked

"With me gone, as well as the rest of the team, the rest of our forces are spread thin, either on patrols or missions, I need someone that I can trust to keep an eye on Konoha, I have already spoken to the council about the mission, in my absence they will run the day to day stuff of the village, but in the event of an attack, or an emergency, they will follow your orders, in the event something happens to me, I have nominated you as the seventh Hokage..."

Sasuke was speechless "Naruto....Don't talk like that, you are coming back!" Sasuke told him

"That's the plan, however, we are going into enemy territory, and anything could happen to me" He handed Sasuke what seemed to be a blank piece of paper

"What is this?" Sasuke asked

"That paper has been saturated in my chakara, for as long as I am alive, it will remain whole, however, if I die, it will burn up, if that happens, I have fallen and it will be up to you to lead Konoha" Naruto explained

"NO I don't need this thing, because I know your coming back" Sasuke tried to give it back to Naruto

"Sasuke.... don't make this harder than it already is, please take it, there is more as well, while I am gone, I am leaving Naoto in your care, I cannot bring her with us, and you are the closes thing to family she will have here, in the event something happens... Just make sure that she lives a long and happy life, and chase away any bastard that gets near her...." Naruto said with a tear forming in his eye "And finally, take these" Naruto gave Sasuke an old scroll and 10 small veils of red liquid

"What's this?" Sasuke asked as he opened up the scroll

"That is the Fox demon contract, I am entrusting it to you, if I do not return, you are to give it to Naoto when she becomes of age, she will be the last Namikaze left and thus the Kyuubi's powers will belong to her, and only her"

Sasuke read the names on the scroll, the newest being Naruto's and he was shocked at the others "Oh my....These names...." Sasuke said

"You can read that?" Naruto said surprised

"Yeah, its ancient Uchiha, the last name before yours is Uchiha Madara.... He really did control the Kyuubi" Sasuke explained

"That explains a few things...It even explains why the scroll went missing for all those centuries, but anyway, those ten veils are full of my blood, you can use them in an emergency to summon the Kyuubi, he has been instructed to obey your orders as he would mine, as long as they do not go against the contract, well that's everything...."

Sasuke and Naruto stood silent for a few moments "Naruto... I want to thank you for everything you have done for me, I know I already said thank you and apologize for everything I have done, but I feel like I must say this, without you, I would either be on the run right now or dead, you are the best friend I ever had.....you are my brother, and I know you will return" Sasuke said with a smile

Hidden outside the window, the trio of Hamako, Jun and Kanji were speechless

* * *

**End Chapter 8  
**

* * *

Well the team has been assembled, what will happen now? And that is Hiyori's team up too? Also who will win the leadership for Konoha? "...If your a Naruto fan you should know already :P but SHHH its a secret!" anyway chapter 9 coming soon :D

as always Read Rave Review :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, here i am, once again with the next chapter! Now this one isn't as big as the other ones, but still 2400 words :) i have been really busy this weekend, i watched WALL-E with my little nephew, it was awesome, i truly love pixar....so what if i am a 24 year old kid :P PIXAR ROCKS! I am thinking about getting my sister to let me take him to see UP! i hear its awesome, anyway, i also watched grand torino, another cool movie :P anyway enough about my weekend ;) and more about you guys :) Time to respond to my reviews

chickenman00712 - Thanks for the review, and as always, its good to see you are enjoying the story :)

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and indeed, they were naughty, i wonder what they will do next :P As for Sasuke, it was a tough decision, it was him or Itachi, and i decided to bring Itachi along, because Naruto would trust Sasuke more with the village then Itachi, or at least, that's my story and i am sticking with it :P lol anyway, i have my own plans for Sasuke :)

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, hope your arm feels better now that its free :D now you can type these reviews with two good hands again, YAY, and no, i would never not respond to one of my reviewers :) you are my entire reason for posting this story ;) "you = all of my loyal reviwers :P" I am happy to see that the story has a new spark :) i knew from the begining that the story wouldn't have the same kick off as saving old bonds, after all, saving old bonds was kicked off with a battle to drag Sasuke back home :P, things will begin heating up in this story soon enough though, even if i suck at fight sceens lol anyway, and thats an interesting possibility you have there, it may or may not be accurate :P I won't spoil anything and keep you wondering ;) oh i just found a peice of Reese cereal on my desk from last night, i love Reese, how it got onto my desk though i duno :/

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, and yeah, things are heating up :) I hope to be able to keep up the interest in the story ;)

Alright, that is everyone, i seem to have to few reviewers compared to saving old bonds :( but oh well, that's the way things are i guess :P

By the way, i tried a little experiment, i tried to find my story in the Naruto list and was never able too, then i tried to look for it with the crossover option and i found it, this to me made no sense, it would mean unless someone was specifically looking for a Naruto/Bleach crossover that no one would find it, so my target fans "the Naruto ones" would not see my story UNLESS they were, as i said, looking for a Naruto/Bleach crossover, so i took it off of the crossover category and made it into a Naruto category once again, only mentioning that its a bleach crossover in the description, once i did that, i noticed a significance rise in story hits, this is a warning to all of you who are writing your own stories, be wary of the crossover option...it may limit your number of readers, anyway on with the story :P

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 9  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

The next morning Naruto and his team had gathered at the main gates, the sun had not even risen yet, but it would take a few hours in order for them to reach the port town. Sasuke had come to see them off "I leave the village in your care Sasuke" Naruto said to his best friend

"Just come back home alive...Idiot" Sasuke said

"Yeah..." He simply answered; they stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto began walking away along with the rest of his team

"Hey Toshiro" Sasuke suddenly shouted, Toshiro turned around "Take care of my team, Naruto is an idiot and Sakura can be careless at times, but they are part of my family... Oh and my brother too I guess" Sasuke said with a warm and rare smile

Toshiro returned the smile, knowing that Sasuke was intrusting Naruto and Sakura's safety to him. Sasuke stayed at the gate until they were out of sight

A few hours later, the team had arrived at the large port town, there was almost as much activity here as there was in Konoha since most of the merchants from other countries that are not connected to the main land had to dock here, Toshiro lead the team to the docks where the man that Hiyori had seen Toshiro speak to yesterday was waiting for them "Hokage Sama, it is an honour to be able to help you in your mission my lord" The man said bowing in respect of the Konoha Hero and Leader

"Thank you for your hard work" Naruto answered him

"Were you able to finish every detail?" Toshiro asked

"Yes, it is a perfect replica of the plans you gave me, it took myself and every single person working at the dock twenty hours of non-stop work, but we finished it only moments ago" the man answered

"You and your men will be reward for your hard work" Sakura told him

"It is not necessary, we owe Hokage Sama a lot, this is the least we can do to repay him, and we hope that your mission goes well" the man answered again

The man then lead the team over to a large ship that was formally of the Konoha Naval fleet but now bore the markings of the Night country, it was an eerie sight for most since the memories of the Night invasion was still fresh in their minds "You have done a remarkable job, no one could ever be able to tell that this wasn't a Night vessel" Toshiro said as he inspected the ship

"She is ready to depart at any time you wish" The man informed them

"We leave right now" Naruto told him

Everyone began boarding the ship, Toshiro made an inspection of the supplies; they had enough food and water to last well over a month

**IN THE PAST**

Masaki and Nami had just finished eating their Ramen, Masaki couldn't take his eyes off of Nami, her bright green eyes held so much life and kindness "Hey, there is a party tonight celebrating the near completion of the village, and I was wondering if, maybe, that is if you aren't busy tonight, or if you would even want to go, if perhaps you could go with me? I mean you don't have to or anything, if you are busy, you don't have to break your plans for me..." Nami said nervously as she tried to hide a blush

Tobirama was sitting at a Table behind theirs with some of his friends, and he had heard Nami asking Masaki to the party, he was surprised, Nami sounded very nervous, he had NEVER heard or seen Nami being nervous, she really must like Masaki, he listened for Masaki's response, although he was cheering for Masaki, he would make him pay if he made Nami cry

"I would love to go with you, but... why me?" Masaki asked, he was puzzled as to why such a beautiful girl would ask him out

"Well... I don't know I guess it's because I kind of like you..." She said feeling embarrassed

It was Masaki's turn to blush now, and Tobirama was grinning from ear to ear

Meanwhile back In the Uchiha compound Madara was feeling confident in his chances for leadership "Nii-San!" A voice came from behind him; he turned around as Izuna ran up to him "How did it go?" He asked

"It went better than I expected" He simply answered

"Really? I heard about our new nations name as well as the village, I also heard that the chosen candidates are Masaki, Tobirama, Hashirama and yourself, but didn't think that you would be so pleased with so many people running against you" Izuna said confused

"Foolish little brother, do you not see how this works in my favour? The two largest clans are the Uchiha and the Senju, having both Tobirama and Hashirama running means that it's going to split their votes, while the Uchiha vote for me, and thanks to that idiot Masaki being added to the mix, he will earn the vote of the third largest clan, that being the Sarutobi clan, the rest of the population will fracture between the four of us, now do you see how this favours me more then had I only been up against Hashirama?" Madara explained to his brother

"Yeah, I guess" Izuna answered, but he was worried about something else, he stared at his brother for a moment, and noticed that his brother was not looking directly at him, but more like in his general direction "Brother, have they gotten worst?" he asked

"I am fine, you do not need to worry about me" Madara answered

"Nii San, you are the leader of the clan, and possibly of the entire village, you cannot have any weaknesses... If you lose your eyesight..." Izuna told him with growing concern

"I knew about the risks when I activated my Mangekyou Sharingan, and I will live with the consequences, Wataru allowed me to take his life in order for me to become stronger, I have used that power to make sure that the Uchiha was feared and respected by everyone, I will not allow his sacrifice to be in vain" Madara answered him

"Nii San, there is another option..." Izuna told him but was cut off

"NO, I refuse to take that option, I already killed my best friend for these cursed eyes, I am not going to take the life of my own brother" Madara quickly told him

"But Nii-San, you are the only one who should lead the Uchiha clan, if you become blind... What will become of us?" Izuna asked

"Then it will be up to you to lead our people, but I am not planning on going blind any time soon, I can still see enough to fight and lead, now come, I am sure that there will be some kind of celebration for the creation of our new nation and village tonight, I believe it's time for you to find someone nice to settle down with" Madara said with a VERY rare smile that he would only allow his brother to witness

Izuna just stared at his brother "I am so sorry Nii San, but you leave me no choice..." Izuna told him

"What?" Madara asked as Izuna took out a Kunai from his weapons pouch and stabbed himself in the chest, he fell down to one knee before Madara could catch him. He began coughing out blood "IZUNA! What have you done!" Madara screamed at him

"Foolish big brother... Now you have no choice but to take my eyes... Or I will die in vain" He said with a forced smile

"If I get you to the hospital, there is still a chance to save you..." Madara said as he picked up his little brother

"I punctured my liver, I have less than ten minutes to live, and there is nothing that they will be able to do by the time you get me there, Nii San... My eyes... They are yours now, lead our clan, our village, our nation, and make me proud"

Madara actually had tears flowing down his face as he held his brother tightly, but he knew that he had little time to waste, if he didn't act quickly, Izuna's Sharingan eyes would seal away once he died "I am sorry little brother, it's my fault that its come to this" Madara told Izuna

"It was our choices, both mine and Wataru's, we are doing it for you and the Uchiha clan... now quit wasting time and just take them..." Izuna told his brother as he coughed out more blood, Madara had also noticed that the blood coming out from the wound was very dark, meaning that the liver had indeed been punctured, he probably now had less than five minutes, he reluctantly grabbed Izuna's left eye and carefully took it out of its socket, he then did the same with his right eye, he had little time to waste, he grabbed his own eyes one by one and ripped them out and replaced them with his brothers, he began channelling chakara in them to reconnect the eyes to his system with an old and ancient Uchiha technique that was created long ago, he opened his eyes and slowly his blurry vision came into focus, he could see again, he had not been able to see like this for years, everything was bright and colourful, but then he saw his brother in perfect focus "what have I done..." was all that he could think of as he stared at the corps of his dead younger brother, with his eye sockets empty

Watching them from the shadows were a pair of Sharingan eyes "The Council needs to be informed of this..." The man said as he took off into the darkness

Later that night, Masaki and Nami had joined the party, it was mostly the young people from the village, Nami had picked out a black dress that made her hair color stick out, and she was radiant, Masaki on the other hand was wearing his regular clothing, except he didn't have his black vest that he used to store his scrolls in, he had a black shirt and black pants, and on top he had his captains cloak, it was as if Nami knew he would end up wearing those clothing and dressed to match him "You look beautiful tonight.....Err not that you don't look beautiful any other time... Uh..." Masaki said nervously

Nami giggled at him "Come, I feel like dancing, do you want to join me?" Nami said with a wink

Masaki smiled at her "Well... I can't say that I am much of a dancer, especially to this kind of music, where I come from..."

Nami cut him off "It's alright, I will teach you" She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the dance floor

Watching them from a far, sitting at the tables was Tobirama, someone sat down next to him "Hey Tobi, I heard you got nominated to be the first village leader" The young man told him "I wish you good luck, you have my vote"

"Thanks" Tobirama simply answered without taking his attention off of the young couple

The young man began staring at the same place Tobirama was staring "Ah, Yamashiro Nami, what a beautiful girl, shame you struck out with her" he told his friend

"I didn't strike out with her... We decided that our friendship was more important" Tobirama told him

"Tobi, Tobi, Tobi, my poor, poor friend, that's the oldest excuse in the book for a girl to use when she is not interested in a guy, yet doesn't want to hurt his feelings, but hey, there are many other cute girls for us single guys to go out with, come, there is this girl I want you to meet" his friend said with a smile

"Is she cute?" Tobirama asked

"Of course she is! Trust me, would I lie to you?" He said with a grin

Tobirama gave a quick last glance at Nami, she was having fun teaching Masaki how to dance "Masaki... I leave her in your hands now, take care of her..." He said to himself before he got up to fallow his friend

However, the party was stopped when someone ran in "Nami! Nami Sama!" a young boy screamed out, everyone stopped dancing and gave him their attention, including Nami who knew the young boy, he was from her clan

"What is it Funato?" Nami asked him, the boy looked like he had run across the entire village

"I finally found you Nami Sama, it's your father, he is in the hospital and is currently on his death bed, he requested that you come" the boy said in between huffs and puffs

"WHAT?" Nami said in shock "I have to get to him right now!"

"Hold onto me" Masaki told her

"What?" She said confused

"Trust me....Hold onto me" He once again asked her

Nami didn't know why, her mind was racing a mile a second, she wanted to just run out of the room and head to the hospital, but why would Masaki ask her to hold onto him? However, she did trust him, she held onto his hand, and to everyone's shock, they both vanished in a yellow and red flash

**IN THE PRESENT**

The ship had been at sea for the past two days, Toshiro went down to the supplies room to get some food, but he was in shock to see that some things had been moved around, as well as some of the food had gone missing "I must talk with the rest of the crew, if this was there doing, then we are going to have to talk about keeping this place clean, if not....Then we have stowaways on board"

* * *

**End Chapter 9  
**

* * *

Well that's an other chapter done, i just want to say something about Madara, when i first began writing, i made him out to be exacley the way he is in the series, evil and dark, but i got to thinking, why is he this way? what caused Madara Uchiha to turn into such a dark and evil person that is full of hate for Konoha? and that's the story i am currently trying to tell as well :), hope you all enjoyed it :D as always the 3 R's Read, Rave, Review


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, i am back with chapter 10!! yay :D I was suppose to post this yesterday, but i just got Sims 3 "Yes, i am a sims junky..." And i played it for most of yesterday, so i only had like 3/4 of the story made up, i just finished it up, MAKING myself not play sims 3 once i got home from work to work on this :P so i apologize, but here it is!!

Now then, for my awesome, and great reviewers

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review and yay :) I hope you have enjoyed the story so far :D

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review and lol thanks :P I am NOT as fast at posting this story as i was saving old bonds "I posted ALMOST daily...", but i still like to think of myself as faster then most of the people on here ;) but the nice weather and warmness and sun and friends and stuff has me going out more then during the winter :P anyway hope you like the new chapter :D

dbzgtfan2004 - Thank you for the review, and yes indeed, NaruSaku is the best :D

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and yes, i decided to tell the story of HOW Madara came to be the man that hates Konoha so much today, i furthered that plot in this chapter ;)

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, and indeed, you are special ;) And although we have very little information on Kushina, i am trying to show that them Namikaze boys have a weakness for the pretty strong willed red heads, though Sakura being the exception with Pink, but its closs enought ;) and as for the stowaways, well i won't tell :P

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, and indeed, i read Madara's profile on Narutopedia, and it is stated that Madara claims that Izuna vulentarely gave his eyes to Madara for the good of the clan, and that's what i am trying to show :) and thus i am creating and showing how Madara became the hated, outcast Uchiha member that HATES the Uchiha clan AND Konoha enough to spend over 200 years trying to destroy them both "succeeds at one but still trying at the other"

chickenman00712 - Thanks for the review and your continued support :) hope you enjoy chapter 10

Alright, That is everyone :) Oh and also, i would like to point out that its Chapter 10! Yay 10 chapters already ;) And maybe 10 more to come :D

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 10  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto was on the top of the bridge cabin, the wind was flowing through his hair, he was taking in the fresh sea breeze while the rest of the crew were doing various tasks around the ship "This is great" he thought to himself, he saw Sakura on the side of the ship, she was leaning over and it looked like she was puking, Naruto jumped down "Sakura chan, are you alright? Is it sea sickness?" Naruto asked her

She was able to regain her composure "I don't understand, I have been out at sea many times, I have never been sea sick before" She answered him

"Don't you have some medicine you can take?" He asked her

"Well yes, I did bring some sea sickness medicine expecting others to possibly have motion sickness, and I did take it after I got sea sick yesterday morning, I was fine all day so I thought it was working, but I guess I was wrong, maybe I should try making it stronger"

Naruto smiled at her "It's alright, your still beautiful" he said with a wink as he kissed her cheek

"And your still an idiot, but, I do love you" she said in a tender voice and a smile

"Hokage Sama!" a voice came from behind them, Naruto turned around to see Toshiro "Hokage Sama, we need to gather everyone" He told him

"What? Why? What's going on?" Naruto asked him

"I won't know for sure until I have spoken with everyone my lord"

Naruto didn't know what was going on, but figured if Toshiro was worried about it, then it was important, they gathered everyone on the deck right away "Alright Toshiro, that's all twelve of us, so what's going on?" Naruto asked him once more

"I want to know, when was the last time any of you went to the supply room?" Toshiro asked right away, most of them had not even been to the supply room yet

"I went to get some snacks for myself and Konohamaru in the evening last night" Hanabi told them

"I got up to get a glass of water early this morning, the sun wasn't even up yet" Hiyori told them at her turn

"Yeah, I went with you to get a cup of water as well" Yuki added

"Hanabi, when you went to the supply room, were there boxes on the ground?" Toshiro asked her

"No captain, everything was put away nice and tidy" Hanabi quickly answered

"What about you two?" Toshiro asked the other girls

"Well, there was a food box open, I closed it before leaving though, it was all clean when we left" Hiyori answered

"So when you left, it was clean, and when you two arrived, there was an open box of food, but you closed it and left the room clean, no one else has been in the supply room?" Toshiro asked once again.

Everyone shook their heads "What is this about Toshiro?" Sakura asked him more directly

"I just came from cleaning up the supply room, it wasn't anything major, like Hiyori, a few boxes left open, however If none of us have been in the supply room and leaving it a mess, then there can only be one possibility left"

"Rats?" Konohamaru asked

"Rats wouldn't bother to open the box, they would just chew through them, idiot" Yuki told him

"Yuki is right, no, the only possibility is, we have a stowaway" Toshiro told them

"What? How is that possible? Wouldn't we have seen them board? Or wouldn't we have noticed them at some point? There are twelve of us, you would think one of us would have spotted something" Yuki told them

"Not necessarily, there are many possibilities, they could have been on board before even we were, they could have jumped on the hull as we were leaving and entered through one of the port holes or even the canon holes, this is still a big ship with many places to hide and large cargo holds, unless we were specifically on the lookout for them, it would be quite easy to stay out of sight" Shikamaru said calmly

"And I agree" Toshiro showing support in Shikamaru's theory "But now that we know they are on board, we can begin looking for them, we will separate in groups of two and begin sweeping the entire ship deck by deck, room by room, if they are on board, we will find them" He added

"Naruto Nii-San, can I go with you?" Konohamaru asked

"Uh sure" Naruto answered not really sure why Konohamaru wanted to be paired up with him, he figured he would have tried being paired up with Yuki, everyone paired up

Pair list  
Naruto & Konohamaru  
Toshiro & Hiyori  
Sakura & Yuki  
Sai & Shikamaru  
Itachi & Shizune  
Ino & Hanabi

Naruto and Konohamaru had begun searching the rooms; Konohamaru looked like he was preoccupied with something "What's up Konohamaru? You seem to have something on your mind, and I figured that you must have had a reason for wanting to come with me" Naruto told him with a warm smile to reassure him that he was there for him

"Nii-San... Remember how we talked about Yuki's birthday a few days ago?" Konohamaru began

"Yeah" Naruto said giving Konohamaru his attention

"Well, I spent the last few days afterwards trying to figure out what to get her, but I just couldn't figure it out, then I had a dumb idea...One that may have been a huge mistake" Konohamaru said in a sad tone

"What did you do?" Naruto asked with concern

"Well, I remembered that during one of our missions her weapons pouch had been damaged, as well as the fact that it was really used up, it had been used by her father before her, and his before and so on, it has been in there family for over four generations"

"I see, I can understand her feelings, my Katana has been in my family for a very long time, I guess I am the fourth Namikaze to have it since my ancestor came here, although I am the first one to wake its power and caused it to turn on me... Anyway go on"

"Well you see, I figured that maybe I should get her weapons pouch fixed up, I am kind of good at repairing that kind of stuff, for some reason I am good at sewing, uncle Asuma had always told me my mother was great at it and that I must had inherited that gift from her..." Konohamaru told him

"I see, but I don't understand what the problem is" Naruto said slightly confused

"I...Kind of stole Yuki's weapons pouch with the intent of repairing it and giving it back to her as a surprise" Konohamaru answered him

"Wait, you are not going to tell me you made it worst are you?" Naruto asked concerned and afraid for Konohamaru's continued existence in the land of the living

"Oh no, I actually fixed it, it's as good as new, I even made it stronger" Konohamaru answered him quickly

"Then what's the problem?" Naruto asked still confused

"Well, she has been very mad and irritated, she said that she would kill whoever took it, I asked what if the person had good intentions, and she basically threw a Kunai at me and walked away in a bad mood. So I had been afraid of giving it back to her, and I don't know what to do" Konohamaru said sadly

Naruto began to understand the young man's dilemma "Well there is no escaping it now Konohamaru, you are going to have to return it to her eventually"

"I was thinking, maybe I can just slip it in her bag tonight when she is sleeping, then she wouldn't know who took it"

"Konohamaru, if you return it to her that way, she will know that whoever took it in the first place is on this ship, and she would only have eleven suspects, not including these stowaways, she will eventually figure it out and be even madder that you tried to hide it from her, no, the best way now is to just give it to her and take whatever consequences come with your decision" Naruto told him

"I was afraid you would say that..."

"Look on the bright side, we have two of Konoha's top doctors and a medic to help you if Yuki beats you up to an inch of your life" Naruto said with a smile

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better nii-san..."

**BACK IN THE PAST**

Nami and Masaki appeared in front of the Hospital reception desk in a flash that surprised everyone in the room, and left Nami speechless "How did we get here so fast?..." She asked confused

"I will explain latter, for now, you need to get to your father" Masaki told her

"Right, uh Nurse, can you take me to my father please?" Nami asked the young girl at the reception desk

"Of course, we have been waiting for you, fallow me" The nurse said as she lead Nami to her dad's room, Masaki stayed behind, he didn't want to intrude on what could be the final moments Nami could have with her father, he sat down in the waiting room while he watched Nami disappear in one of the corridors

The nurse led Nami into a room where her father was resting peacefully, she stared at him before saying anything, this was her father, how could he be on his death bed? He was invincible, nothing could kill him, not even old age, or so Nami had always thought in her mind, she was very close to her father, she approached him as he opened his eyes and looked at her, he began to smile "Nami, my beautiful baby girl, my one true accomplishment in this world was raising you" he told her

"Father..." She said as she began to tear up

"Don't cry....I couldn't bear to see you cry, I want you to smile, I want to see your beautiful and bright smile once again" He said with sad eyes

Nami tried to force a smile for him as she wiped away her tears with the palm of her hand, but it was hard to stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes

"There, that's my girl, Nami, I am so proud of you, you have become such a strong young women, I know that you will continue to get stronger even without me, my only regret is that I won't be able to see the happy day that you get married to a lucky young man who will treat you right, I won't have the pleasure and honour of giving you away" He continued on "I just hope that the one who you give yourself to is deserving of you"

"Father... There is someone that I think I would like for you to meet..." She told him "Give me a minute" Nami quickly exited the room and went back to the waiting room where Masaki had sat down and was staring at the ground, he looked like he was lost in his thoughts, Nami stared at him for a small moment before calling out his name "Masaki Kun..."

Masaki lifted his head "Yes?" He asked her wondering why she was back so soon

She smiled at him warmly and held out her hand "Would you mind coming with me? I would very much like for you to meet my father..." She said with a slight blush

Masaki was surprised, but he got up and held her hand "Yes, of course" he said as both of them returned to her father's room while holding hands

"Father....I would like for you to meet Namikaze Masaki" she told him

"The Namikaze boy? That's a surprise" The old man said with a weak voice, they had seen each other a few times, but never got the chance to formally meet each other "Nami, would you mind giving me a moment alone with him?" He asked her, this surprised Nami and also made Masaki nervous.

Nami bowed her head in respect of her father and whispered in Masaki's ear "Don't be afraid..." She said as she walked away, shutting the door behind her

"Come closer my boy" the old man asked, Masaki complied as he walked up to the bed "Please sit" once again Masaki complied and sat down "So, my little Nami has chosen you huh?" Masaki was feeling more and more nervous "Tell me, do you love her?" He suddenly asked. Masaki was shocked, he didn't know how to answer, after all, technically this was supposed to be their first date, was that enough to figure out if he was in love with her? "Or is she just another girl to you"

Now this was something Masaki could answer without hesitation "No sir, of course not sir... Nami is.... More then that to me"

This caused the old man to smile a bit "Then tell me, what makes Nami more than just that to you?"

Masaki began to think to the very first time he met Nami "She is different from anyone that I have met before, she is beautiful, smart, and not afraid to speak her mind, she also has a kind heart and, the first time I saw her, she made my heart skip multiple beats..." Masaki said trying to resist the red creeping up on his cheeks, but was failing

The old man's smile slowly turned into a grin "I see, so you are in love with her, and it was even love at first sight"

"Am I in love with her?!" Masaki thought to himself "Is this what love really is? I have never really fell in love with anyone before..." Masaki continued to think

"And she seems to care about you as well, enough to bring you to me, I never thought I would live to see the day, many young boys have tried, she rejected them all, somehow you are different, and although we never met, I do know about you, you are a kind man, a hard working man, someone who would sacrifice his life for others, that much was proven when you saved those children without even hesitating. My boy, do me a favour would you?"

"Yes, of course" Masaki answered him

"Take care of my little Nami, she may act tough, but she is a sweet girl, I want you to promise me that you will keep her safe and happy, if you can promise me this, then I can die knowing that my little girl is in good hands..."

"You do not need to worry, for as long as I am able to draw breath, I will protect Nami with my life, that is a promise of a life time, and I never go back on my word" Masaki said without even giving it a second thought

"Thank you my boy... You have made this old man very happy, I can die in peace now, live a long and happy life Namikaze Masaki..." the old man said as his eyes began to shut, Masaki began to panic

"NAMI! NAMI! GET IN HERE!" He screamed, Nami who was waiting on a bench just outside the door ran into the room fallowed by a nurse

"What's going on?" Nami asked as they entered, that's when she saw her father motionless in the bed, the nurse began trying to revive him using CPR and other methods, but there was nothing she could do

"I am sorry Nami, but he is gone..." The nurse said in a sad tone, tears began to form around Nami's eyes as she held her father tightly, Masaki wanted to leave her alone out of respect, but as he was leaving, she grabbed his hand and held it tightly

"Please... Stay, don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone, I am afraid of being alone…" she said in a soft and scared voice. Masaki stared into her eyes, she was genuinely scared, he held her hand back and sat down next to her as she continued to cry

Meanwhile at the same time, there was a meeting of the Uchiha council taking place "You better have a good reason for calling this meeting, and why have we not included Madara Sama?" one of the eldest members asked

"Believe me when I say that this is of the utmost importance" The man told them

"Then go on" Another member told him

"on my patrol of the streets, I have witness something horrifying, Madara Sama had killed his own brother and was ripping out his eyes to use as his own, I couldn't believe it, but it happened right in front of me" The man told them

Everyone on the council was in shock "Are you certain of this? You saw him kill Izuna?"

"I didn't see the killing take place, but there were no one else around, and there was a kunai stuck in his chest as he was extracting his eyes, he must have killed him"

"This is possible, a few years ago, we had a witness say that they saw Madara kill his own best friend in cold blood in order to gain power, at the time, we did not believe it, but perhaps it was true after all"

"What are we to do? If he wins the elections for village leader, he could bring chaos to the peace we have all worked so hard to build"

"Indeed, we must make sure that it does not happen, when you all go home, tell your families, and your friends, you are not to vote for Madara, Hashirama should be voted in as we can trust he will continue to strive for peace and make the village prosper" everyone was in agreement as the meeting ended

**IN THE PRESENT**

"COME OUT FROM YOUR DAMN HIDING PLACE SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Yuki screamed in anger, Sakura was in shock at the anger Yuki was showing, she had known that Yuki had the habit to anger easily, but why was she so angry at these stowaways?

"Yuki, calm down, I don't think threatening them will make It appealing for them to come out" Sakura commented

"They are going to pay for what they did!" Yuki answered back

"What did they do? Alright, yes they stowed away on the ship and have been taking our supplies, but why are you so angry with them?" Sakura asked

"Because, they stole something that is very important to me, my weapons pouch disappeared, it was given to me by my father, Konohamaru and Hanabi both know how much that pouch means to me, so these bastards who took it are going to pay for taking it from me" Yuki answered as she kicked open a door to an empty room and began searching it

"How do you even know it was them?" Sakura asked

"Because, it can't be anyone else! That's the only explanation, I looked everywhere, and no one has seen it, Konohamaru or Hanabi would have returned it to me right away if they would have found it, so it MUST be them, it has to be them..." Yuki said as she kicked open with force another door "NOW COME OUT HERE YOU BASTARDS AND FACE ME!" Yuki shouted out as she continued her rampage

Hidden away not far from there, a trio were hiding in the shadows "We need to move to another location before the crazy one gets us..." One of the voices said

"Yeah, we don't even have that stupid pouch of her anyway, let's get out of here..."

* * *

**End Chapter 10  
**

* * *

Well there you have it :) as you can see, the seeds for the mistrust in Madara have been sown, what will happen next? And will Yuki kill Konohamaru? Find out soon


	11. Chapter 11

Well, this is my Sunday release :D i have been playing Sims 3 a lot and was afraid i wouldn't be able to make it, but i set aside some time to finish it, But just to talk about Sims 3 a bit, i actually created Naruto and Sakura "the level of customization is amazing!" And i have been trying to get a damn girl out of her, but she keeps giving me boys :P i want my Naoto! :( lol anyway let's get to my reviewers :)

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, hope you like the newest chapter :)

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, indeed, Konohamaru is going to get it when Yuki finds out the truth

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and indeed, its going to be fun to write the upcoming chapter where she will find out about it "not this one, it will be in chapter 12"

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, and indeed, i do like to keep a bit of humor in my stories :) i hope that you enjoy this newest chapter

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, and yeah, Konohamaru was named after the village, it was explained in one of the earlier episodes/chapters, and yes, as i told RairyuuBlade, i am looking forward to writing that part :D

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 11  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Yuki saw three shadows out of the corner of her eye and began running down the hallway "Got you!" She screamed out surprising Sakura, Yuki continued without waiting for any instructions from the older Jonin

"YUKI WAIT!" Sakura screamed at her, but the younger Chunin ignored her and continued to run in the direction where she had seen the three shadows, she turned a corner and almost ran face first into a wall, Sakura quickly caught up "I told you to wait!" She said once again "Now why did you suddenly begin running?" Sakura asked

"I know I saw something come here! Where did they go damn it!" Yuki said in anger

"Calm down Yuki, maybe it was just your…Wait a minute, why is there a random wall for a hallway that leads nowhere?" Sakura asked

"How should I know, I am not the one who designed this ship" Yuki answered mostly annoyed at not catching the stowaways

Sakura did a few hand signs before shouting out "Cancel!" the wall suddenly vanished, showing that the hallway continued

"Those bastards used Genjutsu on us?!" Yuki clenched her fist and got ready to continue the chase, but Sakura grabbed her arm

"Yuki, wait, we know nothing about them, or how many there are, we know they are in this section of the ship, so wait for the others to arrive" Sakura told her sternly

"But they could get away! We have to stop them" Yuki told her out of frustration

"Yuki, this is a ship in the middle of the ocean, they have nowhere to go"

"But they have…"

"I know, but still, it's best we be careful, for all we know these people could be dangerous rogue ninjas"

Suddenly Toshiro and Hiyori arrived after they had heard some screaming and commotion coming from this deck "What happened?" Toshiro asked "We heard something that sounded like a fight down here" he added

"That was Yuki kicking doors open and tearing rooms apart looking for the stowaways, however we believe that they went this way, Yuki said she saw something and when we arrived here, they had used Genjutsu to hide this hallway with a wall, it wasn't strong, I was able to cancel it quite easily" Sakura explained to them

"So now that we have backup, can we go now?" Yuki pleaded with Sakura

"Alright, let's go" Sakura told her "BUT you fallow our orders understood?" Yuki didn't answer "I said UNDERSTOOD?" Sakura once again told her

"Yeah, understood…"

Hiyori and Toshiro weren't very sure of what was going on between the two, but there was no time to ask questions, they had to catch those stowaways

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Sasuke was feeding Naoto, she had been unhappy and causing problems, so he had brought her back home, and although she was still being somewhat fussy, at least sleeping in her own room and knowing her surroundings kept her somewhat happy, however he would often catch her staring at the door, as if she was just waiting for her parents to come back home any minute. Once he was done feeding her he set her down on the ground so she could move around and play while he did a bit of Naruto's paperwork, he had no idea that Naruto had so much paperwork to do, he had always pictured the Hokage's job as just giving out missions, reading mission reports and other odd jobs in addition to the protection of the village. He was almost done when he suddenly felt a tug on his pants, he saw Naoto who was using his pants to keep her balance as she stood up and stared at him, he smiled at her as he picked her up and sat her on the table "Hey little one, you miss your mommy and daddy don't you?" He said, not really knowing if she understood him or not, she just stared at him with her big blue eyes "I miss them to kiddo, but I am sure they will be back soon" He said with a smile, but Naoto did not smile back, the usually happy toddler had a hint of sadness in her eyes

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Sasuke set Naoto back on the ground and walked over to the door to answer, when he opened the door, he found a team of ANBU waiting for him "Uchiha Sasuke?" The man asked

Sasuke was surprised, everyone in the village knew who he was, then he thought maybe they were surprised to see him in the Hokage's mansion and were expecting to see Naruto, since most of the population had not been told about the secret mission "Yes, are you looking for…" but before he could even finish his phrase they jabbed a needle in his arm, Sasuke jumped back and took it out right away, he reached for his sword but found that his vision was blurring up, with speed one of them attacked him, he was able to par the first attack and sent the attacker flying back, but his vision was getting worst, a second one attacked him, he kicked Sasuke's blade out of his hand, Sasuke fell down to one knee, feeling his strength leaving his body as he fell over passing out, the men took Sasuke and began to carry him out

One of them turned back and saw something standing, it was a little girl with pink hair and blonde highlights, and bright blue eyes, she was barely able to stand up as her legs were unsteady and she was staring directly at them "Hey, what about her?"

"She is none of our concern" The other man told him

The men leave the Mansion carrying Sasuke away, and leaving Naoto behind alone

**IN THE PAST**

Nami was still depressed from the passing of her father, and now she had to deal with clan issues on top of that, but things were not going well, many of the clan members did not accept a girl as the clan leader, especially one as young as Nami "What do you mean half of our members have left to join other clans?" Nami screamed in anger

"I am sorry Nami Sama, but they do not believe that you can lead the clan like your father, many of the remaining clan members are demanding you step down as clan leader" The young man told her

"What about you Funato?" She asked him

"I have trained alongside of you and have been friends with your family since birth, I know how strong you are my lady, and I have full confidence in your skills, however…"

"You think that I should step down for the good of the clan right?"

Funato was silent "Or… Marry someone from the clan, that way you can still lead, however the people will feel safe knowing that there is someone supporting you, I know you have feelings for that Namikaze boy my lady, but he is not of our clan"

Nami wasn't happy with that suggestion "So you think I should leave someone who I have feelings for to marry someone who I have no feelings for just to make our clan members happy? And who do you suggest I marry anyway? You?" She said out of anger

"Nami Sama, you have just met this Namikaze, how can you have feelings that deeply for someone you have just met, I am just trying to help you do what's best for the clan, plus the Namikaze clan does not exist here, you would be wasting your bloodline by continuing a relationship with him, as clan leader, you should think of the clan first Nami Sama, think of what your father would have wanted"

Nami was beginning to boil over with anger, she had just lost her father and she didn't want to deal with this anymore "My father would not have wanted me to be unhappy, I am sorry Funato but I cannot do as you ask"

"What about the clan Nami Sama…"

"There will no longer be any need for you to call me Nami Sama, because I am stepping down as clan leader, that should make everyone happy and they can pick their own leader, I refuse to sacrifice my future or my happiness for a bunch of ungrateful people who are allowing prejudice to cloud their judgement" Nami said in anger as she left the room, leaving Funato in a state of shock

Meanwhile, all of the villagers of the newly named village of Konoha were getting ready for the big day they had ahead of them, they were all going to be voting for their future leader "How are you feeling Masaki?" Hashirama asked him

"I am alright, it's not like I am going to win anyway right?"

Hashirama smiled at him "I think you underestimate your chances, with me and Tobirama being in the race, my clan will be divided, I am assuming the Uchiha clan will be going for Madara, and you have the full support of the Sarutobi clan, that alone puts you in second place by my calculations, now factor in the rest of the people, a few of them may vote for Madara, but other than helping build the Uchiha compound, he hasn't done much for the people, you on the other hand, you have designed and helped build the main tower, the village defence barrier and thanks to your ideas, we now have a safe place for the people to take shelter in the event of an attack, that my friend gives you an edge over all of us, there is also the fact that you are already viewed as a hero for saving those kids all on your own" he told Masaki

Masaki hadn't really thought of it that way, with the prospect of possibly winning the vote for leader, he began to get nervous, if he won, would he be the right man for the job? Would he be able to lead the village or would he drag it down? Tobirama joined them "Hey guys, so today is the big day huh? Good luck to the both of you" He said with a smile "Hashirama, would you mind giving me a moment with Masaki?"

Hashirama nodded and walked away, leaving the two friends alone "I heard that Nami's father passed away last night, it must have been hard for her"

"Yeah, but I will do everything I can in order to help her through it"

"Well, her clan is in turmoil right now, half of their members have left and the remaining ones want Nami to step down as clan leader, also the ones who left stated that if she was to step down, they would return"

"What? That's horrible, why would they do such a thing"

"Because, Nami is a girl, a strong and powerful fighter, but a girl none the less, and in their eyes, she is not fit to lead, at least not alone"

"What does that mean?" Masaki asked

"Well I heard a rumour from a friend I have in the clan that if Nami were to marry, they would look past the fact of her being a girl, knowing that she has support from a man" Masaki began to get nervous, but this time, it had nothing to do with the leadership vote "Here is the thing, it has to be someone from the clan" Tobirama added

Masaki felt horrible, as if someone had taken a kunai and drove it through his heart, although he was wondering why, he had just met Nami, yet she meant this much to him already? Was her father right? Is he in love with the young girl already? However he knew that as clan leader, Nami would do what is best for the clan, he felt sad knowing that he was going to lose her, Hashirama suddenly came back "Guys, the voting has begun, you should put your votes in as soon as possible, by the end of the afternoon, we should know who the winner will be"

**IN THE PRESENT**

Sakura, Toshiro, Hiyori and Yuki were tracking down the stowaways, Yuki was having a hard time fallowing the instructions from the older Jonins, such as slow down and stay calm, but she knew that if she didn't, she would be in trouble with Sakura, and in turn, be in trouble with Naruto later on "Look at this, this must have been where they were hiding" Toshiro said as he entered a room that had sleeping bags and some supplies scattered around the room "From the looks of it, there are three of them" He said as he looked at the three sleeping bags

"But who are they? And why did they stowaway in the first place?" Hiyori asked

"Does it matter? They are here now, and they have my pouch, and thus must pay" Yuki said in anger

"Pouch?" Toshiro asked confused

"It's a long story" Sakura told him

Meanwhile, Naruto and Konohamaru were still searching on their deck "Nii-San, I just got an idea!" Konohamaru said to Naruto

"On how to find the stowaways?" Naruto asked

"No, Tomorrow is Yuki's birthday, she had a big party planed, this is her sixteenth birthday and it's a special day for her" Konohamaru began to explain "But she cancelled everything to come on this mission, now I know it was her choice and that she could have stayed home had she wanted too, but I was just thinking, what if she didn't have to throw it all away? We could have her party right here, alright, most of her friends won't be here, but at least we will be here…right?"

"Well, it's a good idea, she may even not beat you up….As much…Or at least let you live…For now, but we have to catch these stowaways first" Naruto answered him, they then heard a lot of noise coming from above them "Did they catch them?" Naruto wondered "Quick Konohamaru, let's get up there!"

Naruto and Konohamaru didn't lose any time, they quickly ran towards the stairs that would lead them to the upper decks when they ran into three Ninja's, one of them, a girl got out a Kunai while one of the guys grabbed her arm to stop her "Stop it, it's over, what are you going to do? Attack Lord Hokage?" The young boy told her "He could probably take us all out with a single move anyway"

Naruto was surprised to see that they were nothing more but mere kids bearing the Konoha headband, suddenly, Yuki ran down from the upper deck "I GOT YOU NOW!" She screamed out as she was followed by Sakura Toshiro and Hiyori

"It's the crazy insane one!" The other boy said in fear, Both he and the other boy ran behind Naruto for some form of protection while the girl turned around and stood her ground

"Wimps!" the young girl shouted at them as she got ready to fight off Yuki on her own

* * *

**End Chapter 11  
**

* * *

Well another chapter is completed, They found the stowaways, who are they? we know there Konoha ninja's, and also, i mentioned something in chapter 10 that i am wondering if you guys have caught on yet, i will keep soweing seeds about it to see how long it takes for you guys to catch on ;)


	12. Chapter 12

And i am back with a new chapter! Yep, this is a big one guys :) and i had lots of fun typing it, so i hope you guys enjoy it :D

Well then, time for my beloved reviewers to get some attention :)

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, and i hope you enjoy the latest chapter :)

blackmoon124 - thanks for the review, and maybe ;) find out in this chapter :D

RSfan - Thanks for the review, i added some more to that subplot in this story, although not much :P I will be working on that plot more as the story progresses ;)

Fuumetsu LP - Thanks for the review, Did Konohamaru do enough good to outweigh taking her pouch? Duno, find out in this chapter though :) And uh... well i shall say nothing more about that other thing ;)

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, wow one of your shortest reviews in a long time :P hehe hope you enjoy chapter 12

chickenman00712 - Thanks for the review, and yep, that girl isn't backing down from Yuki

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, yeah, her teammates left her alone to face Yuki, i feel sorry for her too :P

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, and great, i hope you are enjoying this story as much as saving old bonds, although from what i have been seeing in the reviews so far, its taken a while before the story found its spark :P, its hard to fallow up such a success like saving old bonds hehe :) and as for sims, Sakura gave me 2 sets of twins... ALL BOYS... I want a girl :( i gave them all names from the series as well, i have Itachi and Sasuke as the first set of twins, and the second ones are Kiba and Konohamaru, they all have blonde hair except for Sasuke, he has pink hair :P he has black highlights though, so it actually looks cool anyway enough about my Sims 3 :)

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, and wow, thanks for the compliment, i don't really know if this story is up to the great Kishimoto-sensei standards, but i try my best, i would just like die if he were to read my story and give me a good review :P LOL as if that will EVER......EVER happen lol as for the three ninja's, i duno, find out soon though :D

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and yep, Sakura is there as well, although Yuki ran up first

That's everyone, i had lots of reviews this time and i loved it :) so keep them coming, now then, without any further delay, i give you CHAPTER 12!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 12  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Yuki went to grab a Kunai from her weapons pouch by pure instinct, but she quickly remembered that she didn't have it, and that THEY had it, she clenched her fist in anger as the other girl got ready to defend herself "GIVE ME BACK MY POUCH YOU NO GOOD, STEALING STOWAWAYS!" Yuki screamed out, making Konohamaru want to just jump overboard…for many reasons.

The girl stared right into Yuki's eyes without any fear as she clenched onto her kunai "I DON'T HAVE YOUR STUPID POUCH YOU CRASY PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" she screamed back

Just as Yuki was about to launch an attack, she is stopped by Sakura "Yuki calm down right now!"

"But…"

"That is enough, we have them now, if they have your weapons pouch then we will find out soon enough, but I want you to calm down RIGHT NOW, there is no need to fight"

Yuki was unhappy, however she knew that Sakura was right, there was nowhere for them to run now, with Naruto and Konohamaru with them, there was no way any of three could overpower them, plus they all looked like genins from the village, Toshiro and Hiyori had finally caught up, Hiyori was in shock when she saw the three stowaways that they had been searching for "Hamako, Jun and Kanji!?"

The boys returned to Hamako's side, all three of them bowed at their sensei "Hiyori Sensei…" Hamako began to talk, but she was quickly cut off

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She demanded from them

"…We are here to help Hokage Sama" Jun said trying to support his team members

"Do you know how much trouble you caused us? And how many more problems you will cause for us now?" Toshiro told them

"We can fight! We won't be a burden on you, we swear!" Hamako told them

"I am very disappointed in you three; I thought I taught you better than this, let me guess, this was all Hamako's idea, right?" She said asking the two other boys

Both Jun and Kanji looked at each other and nodded "No Sensei, this was a decision made by the entire group" Jun began

"Once we learned about the Hokage's mission and how important it was, we all decided that we also wanted to help" Kanji finished

Hiyori wasn't convinced that Hamako didn't have a larger part in convincing them to come, but it appeared like they were going to support each other, at least it was one good thing they had learned "We have to turn around and bring them back" Hiyori suddenly said

"What? NO we can help!" Hamako kept on trying to convince them to let them stay

"I don't want to hear another word out of you three, is that understood?" Hiyori said with anger

The three genin suddenly saw a side of Hiyori that they had never seen before, she had always been one of them, more of a friend then a sensei, but they could see that Hiyori was angry with all of them, they simply nodded, not wanting to get themselves in anymore trouble then they currently were

"We can't turn back, yet we can't bring them with us…" Toshiro said at a lost as to what to do

"Why can't we just turn back?" Konohamaru asked

"Because, we are just over two days away from the port, turning back now would waste 2 more days, and then we would need 2 more to get back here; we do not have the luxury of wasting time"

"Why not? I mean we were willing to wait a few extra days to replace anyone who was not going to come…" Konohamaru added

"Truth be told, we were going to leave regardless… I just didn't want anyone to feel pressured into accepting the mission…" Naruto told them

"So what are we going to do with them then?" Sakura asked

"I don't know…" Toshiro said

"So, what is the problem then? We can just take them along, or is it that we don't have enough supplies?" Konohamaru asked once more

"It's not the supplies, it's the uniforms, we only have enough for twelve people, if we are caught by the Night Navy and they board us for an inspection, then how do we explain them?" Toshiro tried to explain

"Can't we just hide them?" Naruto asked

"I think you don't understand how the night navy conducts inspections on ships that they have no information on… They will take a full squad to search the ship room by room, if anything is out of the ordinary, then they will take us in for questioning" Hiyori told them "So if they were to find a bunch of leaf ninja's onboard, how do you think they will react?" She added

"So, it's just the uniforms then?" Konohamaru asked

"Well, yeah, but like I said, we don't have enough" Toshiro told him

"Leave that up to me" Konohamaru simply told them

"I don't see how you can do anything about this" Toshiro told him confused as to why Konohamaru felt confident in being able to fix the situation

Konohamaru flipped opened his leg pocket and took out what looked like a sewing kit "I was lucky enough to inherit my mother's skill at sewing, I can make you three uniforms no problem, as long as I have the material, which I know I can find" He said with a grin

Toshiro let out a large sigh "It's not like we have any choice, BUT they must be perfect, a night ninja's uniform is his pride" Toshiro explained to him

"Don't worry about that" Konohamaru told him with a growing grin

"Aren't we forgetting something here?!" Yuki said in an annoyed tone of voice "They still have my weapons pouch, and I want it back!"

"Hamako, do any of you three have her weapons pouch?" Hiyori asked her

"No sensei, I swear to you that we do not have it, the only thing we took were supplies, we never went near any rooms or items that didn't belong to us" Hamako answered

"Sorry Yuki, they don't seem to have it" Hiyori told her

"WHAT? That's it!? You're not even going to search them? You're just going to take them at their word?" Yuki said as her anger at how the situation was being handled, her anger began to boil once again

"These three are a part of my team, and although they are in big trouble for what they just did, I know that they are not liars, if they say that they do not have your pouch, then I believe them" Hiyori said trying to defend her team, even though she was very angry with them at the moment

"Sensei, if it makes her feel better, she can search us, we have nothing to hide" Hamako offered

Yuki stared at her; she couldn't see any deception "Whatever….But if they don't have it then who does!" Yuki said accepting that perhaps they really didn't have it

Naruto began to talk in a low tone of voice "Hey Konohamaru, maybe now would be a good time to…" but he suddenly realised that Konohamaru had vanished, he turned around, but he was nowhere to be found "Running away won't save you Konohamaru…" Naruto thought to himself

**IN THE PAST**

The people of Konoha had begun voting, but Masaki didn't care about that right now, he was more worried about Nami and the issues with her clan, he didn't want to lose her, but he knew that she was faced with an impossible decision, she would need to do what is best for the clan, and he would have to accept it, after all, he wasn't a part of her clan and didn't have any say in the matter, suddenly he saw Nami walking alone in the streets, he was surprised, what would she be doing out alone? Shouldn't she be trying to fix up her clan? Perhaps looking for someone to marry? But she looked sad and depressed; she was walking while staring at the ground and not really looking at where she was going, he was debating whether or not to talk to her, would it be easier for her if he just disappeared from her life? He wondered, but he shook that idea out of his head quickly, he decided that he was going to talk to her, after all, it looked like she needed some cheering up, they could still be friends right? Just like she is with Tobirama. He tried hard to put on a smile for her, after all, if he also looked sad, how was he going to cheer her up? "Hey Nami!" He said with a smile

Nami lifted up her head and saw Masaki with his bright smile "Masaki?" She asked surprised "Shouldn't you be at the tower? Aren't the elections going on right now?"

"Yeah, well I have already cast my vote, and I didn't feel like just waiting around, I mean there isn't much I can do other then wait, so yeah" He said still smiling

"Yeah… I guess your right" She said in a slightly sad voice "Hey Masaki…There is something I need to talk to you about"

There it is, the big reveal, she is going to tell him that she isn't going to be able to go out with him anymore, but he had to stay strong for her "Sure thing, you know that you can talk to me about anything" He said as he continued to smile for her

"I don't know if you know about it yet, but my clan is currently in chaos, after the death of my father, many have left feeling that I cannot lead, mainly due to the fact that I am a girl" she said with sad eyes

"That is horrible, you are a strong fighter, they shouldn't judge you by your gender" Masaki said trying to support her

"I know, but that's just the way they think, anyway, they pretty much had an ultimatum for me, step down as clan leader, or find someone to marry from within the clan… Masaki…"

But he cut her off quickly "It's alright Nami, I understand, these are your people, I we can still be friends right?" Masaki said with a smile, but it was fake, his heart was breaking up inside, but he couldn't allow her to know that, it would only make things harder for her

"What? No wait, let me finish..." She quickly said, not wanting him to get the wrong idea "I decided to step down as clan leader…"

Masaki's eyes widen as he was in shock "What?" He asked wanting to make sure he understood what that meant

"I… Decided that I would rather step down as clan leader then throw away what we have…" She said with a blush

"But Nami, you can't do that, I mean your clan is much more important than I am…"

But it was Nami's turn to interrupt him "No it isn't, my father had always told me to do what makes me happy, never to allow the clan to run my life even after he would be gone, leading my clan means nothing to me, you on the other hand….You make me happy, you make me smile, you make me laugh… Losing you would hurt me much more then stepping down as the leader of a clan that cannot see pass their own opinions of me rather than my skills" She said with a smile

Masaki's smile grew, but this time, it wasn't fake anymore, it was genuine as his heart was bouncing with joy, he couldn't hold himself back anymore, he held Nami tightly against him "Nami, you make me happy as well" They stared at each other's eyes before finally kissing each other passionately

Tobirama was running throughout the streets in search of his friend, he had big news to tell him, he suddenly saw Masaki with Nami in his arms as she held onto him, he dian't want to disturb them, but this was too big "Masaki!" he said to get his attention, Masaki and Nami quickly let go of each other and turned to face Tobirama "Sorry to interrupt… But the votes are in, they are wanting everyone to gather to reveal the results" Tobirama told him

"Oh my, let's go Masaki!" Nami said with a large smile, Masaki smiled back as the three friends made their way back to the tower

**IN THE PRESENT**

Yuki was very frustrated, She and Hanabi had been searching for her pouch ever since she found out that it wasn't the stowaways who had it, and Konohamaru was nowhere to be found, she wanted him to help as well, she figured that he was probably busy making the uniforms for those brats, Yuki allowed herself to fall on her bed while Hanabi sat next to her "Sorry Yuki, I didn't find it, I searched everywhere" She told her

Although Yuki was frustrated, she was very sad, she had lost the item that meant the most to her, sure it was old and broken and it did cause her problems, but she loved it, she was going to get it fixed eventually, she just didn't have the time, and now, it's gone "Thanks for helping Hanabi" Yuki said in a sad tone

Hanabi felt bad, her only comfort was that Konohamaru had told her about the surprise party for Yuki and that he had asked her to keep Yuki off the deck of the ship for a few hours, it wasn't a hard task so far since Yuki had spent the last day searching for her missing pouch "No problem, I am sure that it will turn up, don't lose hope" Hanabi told her friend

Yuki's stomach began to growl, she realised that she hadn't eaten since the morning "Let's go see what they have prepared for dinner" Yuki said as she got up from her bed

Hanabi quickly got up and stood in the doorway "Uh, why don't we stay here for a while longer, I am sure that they will come get us when dinner is ready, or maybe we could even just head down to the supply room and fix ourselves something to eat huh?" She said trying to stall for time

Yuki wasn't amused, today was her birthday and she had to cancel her big party, her pouch was still missing and now she was hungry "Hanabi, please get out of the way, I am not in the mood to play games right now" She said as she pushed her friend out of the way

Hanabi was starting to panic, she was suppose to stop Yuki at all cost, without even thinking she hit Yuki on the back of the head sending the young girl crashing to the ground, a move that she instantly regretted as Yuki got back up and turned to face Hanabi "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Yuki screamed at her friend

Hanabi had to think quickly, she grabbed a Kunai and put on a fake grin "We haven't had a sparring match in a while, come take me on if you can"

Yuki was more than annoyed now, "What the hell has gotten into her?" Yuki thought to herself "Hanabi, I don't have any time for this, look, today is suppose to be my birthday, I would have expected you to be more considerate, I am not saying that I regret cancelling it, this mission is more important than my birthday, but what I am trying to say is, you could at least be nice to me or something…" Yuki said as she turned around to once again begin walking away from her

Hanabi threw two of her Kunai as they pinned Yuki to the wall by her shirt "So you are making excuses not to face me now? How pathetic" Hanabi told her, actually fearing her own words, "what the hell am I doing?" She is going to KILL me" she thought to herself

Yuki removed both Kunais and turned around once again to face Hanabi "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY! FINE YOU WANT A FIGHT, THEN YOU GOT A FIGHT!" Yuki said with anger in her eyes

Naruto was going down to tell Hanabi that everything was ready and that she could stop stalling when he heard the sound of something crashing "More stowaways?!" He immediately thought to himself as he ran towards where he heard the noise coming from, but he was shocked to see both Hanabi and Yuki fighting, it looked like Hanabi was on the defensive as Yuki unleashed all of her frustrations on her "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" He demanded from the two young girls

Yuki and Hanabi instantly stopped fighting each other and turned to face Naruto, both of them bowed in respect of their Hokage and Sensei "I am sorry Sensei, but Hanabi has lost it, she attacked me twice for no reason!" Yuki tried to explain her actions, she knew that she was already in enough trouble with Sakura for her actions against the stowaways, but she didn't want to be in trouble with Naruto, especially for something that she didn't start

"Look, I don't want to hear any excuses, we can't afford any mistakes on this mission, is that understood?"

"Yes Sensei" both girls said in unison

"Good, now Yuki, I want you to go and clean the deck up, that should cool down that hot head of yours"

"What…But… I didn't do anything!" Yuki pleaded

"I don't want to hear it!" Naruto said in a stern and angry voice, although he felt horrible inside, his only consolation was going to be seeing Yuki's face once she got on the deck

"What about her?" Yuki said thinking that it wasn't fair that she was the only one being punished

"Don't worry about Hanabi, I will personally take care of her for what she did to you" Naruto told Yuki

Hanabi didn't know if he was just playing along or being serious

Yuki satisfied with knowing that she wasn't going to be alone in being punished began to walk away while Naruto and Hanabi fallowed from behind "What happened"? Naruto whispered to her

"She was leaving me no choice; I had to think of some way of keeping her down here…" Hanabi whispered back

"To actually make Yuki mad on purpose is pretty brave… I only hope that Konohamaru survives as well as you did"

"What? Why?" Hanabi asked

"…You will see, I just hope that Team Naruto still has three team members that are alive by the end of the night…"

"What on earth did Konohamaru do?" Hanabi wondered

Yuki walked out onto the deck "SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted out

Yuki was shocked, the entire deck had been decorated and a big table full of food and sweets had been set up "What's going on?" She asked

Konohamaru walked up to her "Well, you know, since you had to give up that big fancy party you had planned, I figured that you still deserved to celebrate your birthday, happy sixteenth birthday Yuki Chan…" Konohamaru said with a slight blush

Yuki couldn't believe it "All of this is really for me?" She asked, wanting to make sure she didn't misunderstand him

"Yep, and it was all Konohamaru's idea" Sakura said with a smile

"This is why I had to keep you down there at all costs" Hanabi said with a large smile "Sorry for actually hitting you"

Yuki gave Hanabi a hug "You are forgiven" she said with a large smile, she then turned to Konohamaru "You really did all of this for me Konohamaru?" Konohamaru smiled and nodded, without hesitation she quickly hugged him tightly causing him to blush even more "thank you so much, you're so sweet" she added, Konohamaru wished that this would last forever, but he knew that it would end in a moment

Hanabi was staring at them, confused as to why Naruto had said that Yuki would be mad with Konohamaru "Sensei, I still don't get it, she seems pretty happy with him" she asked once again

"Just wait a few more moments…" Naruto told her

"Yuki… There is something that I want to give you" Konohamaru said nervously

"Oh? You got me a present to! Konohamaru you're the best!" Yuki said with a bright smile

"Before I give it to you, I want you to understand that I only wanted to make you happy…So please don't hurt me"

"Konohamaru, whatever it is won't ruin this great surprise you did for me, so don't worry" She said with a smile, however now she was curious

Konohamaru gave Yuki her weapons pouch and shut his eyes, Yuki took it and examined it, and she was able to tell that it was her missing weapons pouch

"Ha, told you that it wasn't us!" Hamako told them

"Shut up Hamako…" Hiyori told her, knowing that this wasn't the time for jokes

The tension began to rise, no one other then Naruto knew that Konohamaru had the pouch and were now afraid of what Yuki would do next, it was very silent, Konohamaru still had his eyes shut and was praying, Yuki looked at her pouch, it had been fixed up and looked like new, it had even been cleaned and reinforced, it looked much stronger than before, there were even added pockets and compartments, but essentially it was her pouch. She opened it up, and of course it was empty, Konohamaru wasn't stupid enough to return it to her with weapons that she could use to stab or kill him with, she attached it to her side where it had always been before, she then clenched her right fist as hard as she could and punched Konohamaru as hard as she could, sending him flying into a wall

Konohamaru was half knocked out as Yuki approached him, Naruto ran over to try and calm her down but Sakura stopped him "Don't interfere…" she simply told him

"But… she is going to kill him…" Naruto pleaded with her

"No, I saw the look in her eyes before she punched him, she isn't as angry with him as you think she is" she said with a smile

Konohamaru sat up as his back was against the wall, he saw Yuki slowly walking towards him and he knew that she wasn't done with him, he shut his eyes again and raised his arms to try and protect himself "Yuki, I am sorry" he said as he awaited the next hit

Yuki stopped in front of him and crouched down, she stared at him as she began to smile and kissed his cheek "Thank you Konohamaru…" she said as a blush began to invade her face "But if you ever do it again, you can kiss your life goodbye" she said, making sure that he knew that she was letting him off easy this time

Back in Konoha the two ANBU members had thrown Sasuke in a cell very much like the one he was in when he was first brought back by Naruto and Sakura just one year ago, it was a large cell with bars all around, and on each side there was a seal that suppressed his Chakara, making it impossible for him to use it to get out. He slowly began to wake up, he sat up and looked around, there were four guards, all wearing ANBU masks, he began to remember being attacked, he quickly got up to his feet and walked up to the nearest guard "What the hell is the meaning of this!" He shouted at him

"Shut up" He simply responded

Sasuke then realized that his vest had been taken from him, it contained the Fox scroll along with the ten veils of blood needed to summon the Kyuubi, and he then began to remember about Naoto "Where is Naoto! What have you done with her!" he said worried that they had possibly hurt her or worst

"That is none of your concern" The man answered "Now shut up"

"Like hell it isn't! Do you know what the Hokage will do to you once he finds out about all this?" Sasuke answered back.

But the man didn't respond. Sasuke was getting frustrated, if he could have, he would have used his Chidori and blast his way out of the cell, but there was nothing he could do. Suddenly the doors opened and an old man began to walk over, Sasuke recognised him; he was walking with a limp "You!" Sasuke shouted at him.

The man smiled at him "Welcome Mr Uchiha"

* * *

**End Chapter 12  
**

* * *

Well an other chapter done! Hiyori's team joins in, and its thanks to Konohamaru for saving the day, speaking of Konohamaru, i know it wasn't the epic battle that you were all waiting for, :P Yuki was actually happy with what he did, he gave her a great party, just for her, and he fixed up her pouch so that its even better then before, however, she has an image to uphold and couldn't just let him get away without some form of punishment ;) Oh i also liked Hanabi trying to keep Yuki from going up to the deck, that was fun :D lol anyway i hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did :) please ,read, rave, review, them 3 R's are awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

Well here is an other chapter :) things are heating up in both time frames ;) anyway let's start with my awesome legion of reviewers, i love you all :D

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, hope you like chapter 13 :)

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, yep, things are starting to fall apart back home, what will Naruto return too? What will happen to Sasuke? What about poor little Naoto? And who knows :P actually, that question is answered in the very first line ;)

Cecixx19 - Thanks for the review, and as i said to doggy, the answer to that question is in the first line :D

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, and thats ok :) We all have days where we don't feel good, i am just happy that you keep reviewing :D as for Konohamaru, my friend said the same thing :P but i have plans for those two chars, plans that advance greatly in this chapter by the way ;) anyway i hope you like the new chapter :)

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, and thank you for the continued support and compliments, i doubt that anything would come out of me submiting something to the great Kishimoto, at most, i would probably get an automated responce "Dear Naruto Fan, thank you for taking the time to send me your story ideas, however you must understand that i recieve many of these every day and i ignore them all, thanks for your interest and have a complimantary Naruto key chain" lol :P but thanks for your support ;)

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and thanks for your continued support, :) hope you like the new chapter

xzavx - x2 - Thanks for the review and your continued support :) i hope you keep on reading :D

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, yeah, although i thought about beating him senseless but i changed my mind to further an other plot that i have been leading towards for them since old bonds, and in this chapter, i really explore that plot :)

Well that is everyone, i hope that you all enjoy and keep on reading my story :)

And now, without further delay, i give you CHAPTER 13

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 13  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

"What the hell do you want with me Danzo?!" Sasuke said in anger

"Such hate, such anger, is that all you Uchihas are capable of?" Danzo said with a grin

"I don't care what you think of me, I asked you, what the hell do you want with me!?"

"Can't we have a nice conversation as fellow Konoha citizens?" Danzo said with a small laugh

"If it's a nice conversation you want, then let me out of this cage!" Sasuke demanded

"I am here to make you an offer Sasuke, it would be wise of you to accept it" Danzo said seriously

"And you had to lock me up to make this offer?" Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone

"Well, if you were to refuse, I could not allow you to just leave"

"Just get on with it, before I find a way to grab your neck and snap it in two!"

"I am offering you to join ROOTS and work for me" Danzo simply told him

"What? Are you CRAZY or something? Did old age cause you to go senile? Why would I EVER join ROOTS and be forced to fallow your every order huh? And why now all of a sudden?"

"Because I must make my move now, with that brat of a Hokage gone, I can finally take my rightful place as leader of Konoha"

Sasuke was shocked, however not surprised, he knew from the stories that he had heard of Danzo, that he had tried to be Hokage since the forth had died "The people of Konoha would NEVER fallow someone like you, Naruto is a hero to this village, they would never betray him! And how do you know about that anyway!?" Sasuke said in anger

"Have you forgotten that Sai is a ROOTS member? Although I admit he is not as productive to me as he once was, he is still loyal to me, it's not like he has a choice anyway, as for that brat, tell me, what would happen if the village were to come under attack and the Hokage is nowhere to be found? What would the people think then?"

"Naruto left orders for the council before he left in the event something like that were to happen!"

"Indeed he did, that in the event of an emergency, they are to fallow your orders, and that in the event that he never returns, that you are to be the seventh Hokage, am I right? Well, what would happen if you also were to disappear? What if you were stuck here?" Danzo said with a grin

"You bastard! You would betray your own village for power?! Naruto should have shut down ROOTS the moment he became Hokage! But he always thought, no matter what, that you had always acted in the best interest of the village, even if your methods were shady"

"I am acting in the best interest of this village! That brat is not fit to be Hokage, he is too young and too naïve! It is time that a strong leader rises to take power in Konoha, and you are going to help me, weather you are with me, or not!"

"And what exactly would you have me do as part of your ROOTS anyway" Sasuke said with no intentions of joining, but gathering more information

"Well, if I told you, then you would not have any choice but to join me" Danzo said with a grin "so tell me, will you join my cause to make a stronger Konoha?" Danzo asked

"Get bent" Sasuke answered "Naruto is the one and only true Hokage, and I will follow him until the day I die" Sasuke answered defiantly

"Although that can be arranged, I have other methods of getting you to obey" Danzo said with a sinister grin as he gave his men a nod

Suddenly they open the door and enter the cage and tackle Sasuke pining him down, Sasuke tried to fight back, but it was one against five, and without his jutsus, he was at their mercy, one of them forced Sasuke's mouth open as Danzo took what looked like a brush full of ink and began to mark something on his tongue, Sasuke tried his best to get his tongue free, but it was useless, it would appear that they knew how to keep the tongue from slipping away, Danzo then gave the signal for a fifth Ninja to tear down the seals, once they were all down, Danzo made some hand signs

Sasuke's tongue felt like it was burning, they finally let go of him as he began to scream in pain, Danzo stood and grinned watching Sasuke.

Finally it felt like the pain was going away, Sasuke felt weak, however he grinned knowing that the seals were now gone, he forced his body to his feet and stared at Danzo who had ordered his men out of the cage "Aren't you arrogant to think that you can just stand there in front of me without the help of your men" He said with a grin as he powered up his Chidori, however to Sasuke's surprise, Danzo was also grinning "He is up to something…" Sasuke thought to himself, but he knew that this could be his only chance to take out Danzo, he had to do it for the village, and for Naruto, he ran towards Danzo "CHIDORI!" he screamed out, but as he was about to thrust his Chidori at Danzo, he felt a surge of pain run throughout his entire body, his Chidori suddenly powered down as he fell down to the ground, unable to move or even scream at the current pain he was feeling

Danzo crouched down and grinned "It's not arrogance; I had to teach my new subordinate that there are consequences to betraying me, as a member of ROOTS, you are unable to reveal anything about me, or your missions, you are unable to betray me or even attempt to harm me, now do you understand why ROOTS members like Sai are unable to betray me even if they want too? I shall release you from this pain, and you shall fallow me, we have much to plan" he said with a sinister laugh

Meanwhile out at sea, everyone was still enjoying Yuki's birthday party, including Konohamaru who had received medical attention from Sakura, it turned out that Yuki had broken his nose and his ribs were fractured from the impact against the wall, Sakura was actually impressed with Yuki's brute strength, with the proper training, she could become a powerful ninja, she was going to talk to Naruto about it at a later time

Toshiro was eating a slice of cake when Naruto sat next to him "Enjoying yourself?" He asked him

"Yeah, I guess we needed something to unwind after everything that's happened lately" Toshiro said with a smile

"I need to talk to you about… The nightmares" Naruto said seriously

Toshiro's smile suddenly vanished "Have they returned?" He asked him

"Yeah, although there not bad yet, but they are getting stronger" Naruto told him "are you able to perform that technique to suppress them again?"

"Yes, but its only been five days, it will take a few weeks to reach the night country, and then who knows how long until you complete the training to wield the Zanpakuto, and the more often I use the technique, the greater the risks… I would rather if we waited until they become unbearable for you to sleep, if you could hold out for at least two more days, then it would mean that I only need to do it once a week, rather than once every five days…" Toshiro answered him

"Yeah, I think I can bare it for another two days… But don't tell Sakura about this" Naruto said as he stared at her laughing and enjoying herself along with everyone else "I don't want her to worry over me…" Naruto added

"Understood Hokage Sama…" Toshiro simply answered

Later that night, everyone had helped clean up and Konohamaru was sitting on the side of the ship staring at the moon's reflection in the water and relaxing after a great night, it was even worth getting hit by Yuki, he suddenly felt someone walking towards him from behind, he turned around and saw Yuki, suddenly he was afraid that she was coming back to finish what she had started, but to his surprise, she sat next to him with a smile

The moon light was shining on Yuki's blonde hair making her look radiant, at least in Konohamaru's eyes, she stared out at the sea for a small moments as neither one of them had said a word, suddenly Yuki turned her head to look at Konohamaru, Konohamaru could now see the light of the moon reflected in Yuki's green eyes as she smiled at him "Konohamaru… I know that I already said this but, I want to say it again, Thank you for everything you did for me today, no one has ever done anything like that for me"

"It was nothing… I mean it wasn't the big sweet sixteen party you had planned back home" Konohamaru said with a blush

"No it wasn't, it was better" Yuki said with a growing smile

"What? But none of your friends were there, it was just a bunch of people you barely know" Konohamaru said confused

Yuki continued to smile at him "Idiot, my best friends were there, and even Naruto Sensei…And Sakura to I guess… And you were there…" Yuki said trying to hide a blush as she looked away from him "And that's all I really wanted" she added

"Me?" Konohamaru asked confused, but Yuki didn't answer. They continued to sit in silence for a few moments before Yuki would break it

"Also, I know that I overreacted about my weapons pouch, it just means so much to me that I was afraid that I had lost it for good… I wanted to thank you for repairing it, it's the best gift anyone could have ever done for me, I was afraid that I would have to stop using it because it was causing so many problems for us during our missions…But you fixed it, I am sorry for hurting you when you were just thinking of making me happy" She told him

"It was alright, seeing you smile afterwards was worth getting hit, plus Sakura Nee-Chan was able to patch me up" He said with a smile as he stared at her, Yuki smiled back, but it was a shy smile that Konohamaru had never seen before

This was it, Konohamaru was going to tell her, he felt that this was the perfect time "Yuki Chan…" Konohamaru began

"Yes Konohamaru?" Yuki answered as she stared directly at Konohamaru's black eyes

But before Konohamaru could say anything a voice came from behind them "Hey guys, so this is where you two were hiding!"

This was enough to surprise both Yuki and Konohamaru who by reflex tried to jump up to their feet, but they were sitting on the side of the railing and there was nothing beneath them as they began to fall, Konohamaru grabbed onto the railing with his hand and barely caught Yuki's hand with his other "Don't let go… I don't know how to swim!" Yuki told Konohamaru who was surprised, how could she not know how to swim?!

However he didn't have a good grip on her hand as it began to slip, the person who had startled them ran to the railing to help out, it was Hanabi, she grabbed Konohamaru's hand and helped him by pulling him up, however it was too late, as they fell back onto the ship, he had lost his grip on Yuki's hand, she let out a scream as she fell into the water, Hanabi quickly looked around for a rope to throw in the water as Konohamaru got back up to his feet, to his horror, he couldn't see Yuki anymore, "Could she have begun to sink so quickly?" He thought to himself, so without even a second thought, he dove into the water to save her

Naruto and Sakura who had heard Yuki's scream came running out to find out what had happened "What's going on?" Naruto asked Hanabi

"Yuki fell overboard and Konohamaru dove in after her, neither one of them has come back to the surface…" Hanabi explained to them, feeling responsible for everything

"What?!" Naruto said fearing the worst for his team, he took off his orange jacket and got ready to dive in after them, but suddenly they saw Konohamaru come back to the surface holding onto an unconscious Yuki, he used his Chakara to stay above the water with Yuki in his arms as he ran up the side of the ship until he finally jumped onto the deck

Both of them were soaked, but it was the furthest thing on Konohamaru's mind right now, he laid Yuki down, ignoring everything around him, because the only thing he knew right now was that Yuki wasn't breathing, Sakura ran towards them, she was going to begin treating Yuki, but found that Konohamaru had already started using CPR as he pushed on her chest and gave her oxygen, suddenly Yuki began to cough out some water and started to breath again, Konohamaru was relieved to see that she would be alright, he held her tightly as she began to regain consciousness, he had tears running down his cheeks "Konohamaru?" Yuki said in a weak voice "Why are you crying?"

"I thought I had lost you Yuki, when I looked over the side of the ship and I couldn't see you, I felt a sharp pain…" Konohamaru told her

"Did you dive in after me?" Yuki asked as she was feeling her strength return to her and sat up on her own power, however Konohamaru refused to let go, he was too emotional to answer her question verbally and only gave her a nod, Yuki gave him a warm smile, the moonlight was now shining on them both as Konohamaru returned her smile "Thank you…Konohamaru Kun"

"Did she just call me Konohamaru Kun?" Konohamaru wondered, not really ready to believe what he had just heard, suddenly Yuki gave him kiss on the cheek causing him to blush "Yuki chan… There is something I need to tell you, it's been on my mind for a long time now, and I haven't been able to get the courage to say it…" Konohamaru began to say again nervously, Yuki was curious to find out more and didn't say a word allowing Konohamaru to continue "Yuki Chan… I…" he began but he couldn't seem to complete the sentence "I…" he tried again but he was unable to "What if she rejects me?" he kept on thinking, Yuki had heard enough, it was obvious that he wasn't going to be able to say it, so she decided to do something about it

Yuki suddenly kissed Konohamaru, but unlike before, it wasn't on the cheek or the forehead, it was a real kiss, and she put her passion into it, shocking everyone, including Konohamaru himself, when their lips parted she began to speak "I think I may be in love with you Konohamaru Kun…" she said blushing wildly

Naruto grinned "To be young and in love again" he said with a smirk to Sakura

"Idiot, we are only twenty, we are young, and in love" she said with a smirk back "Now let's give these two sometime alone" she said pulling Naruto away while Hanabi agreed and fallowed them

**IN THE PAST**

Everyone had gathered to find out the results, Madara was feeling confident as the council came out with the ballots "Everyone has voted, and we have just finished the count, it was a tight race, we didn't expect these two to be so close to each other" One of the council members began to say

Madara smiled "So Masaki almost beat me huh? I knew that he was going to be my biggest threat" He thought to himself as he waited for them to announce him as the new leader

"So let us begin with the third place, we have Senju Tobirama" Tobirama stepped down "The runner up is Namikaze Masaki" Masaki stepped down and stood by Tobirama who was shocked to see Masaki lose

"Crap, if you lost…Then that means that Madara…" Tobirama whispered to his friend

"Your brother still could have won, let's have faith" Masaki said with a warm smile

"And finally, the winner, who won only by 4" The council continued, Madara grinned, knowing that there was no way Hashirama could have won over him "Is Senju Hashirama!" Everyone cheered as both Masaki and Tobirama shouted there congratulations at Hashirama

Madara was speechless "How….How could I have lost? That's impossible, with the Uchiha clan behind me, I should have at least come in second place" He thought to himself "How could I have lost so badly! I demand to know my score!" He said to the council

"I am sorry Madara Sama; you only got 17 votes…" The council answered him

Madara was furious, how was that even possible? Unless… "They betrayed me… MY OWN CLAN BETRAYED ME!" He thought to himself in anger, he turned his attention to the Uchiha Council members and stared at them with pure hatred "My best friend and even my own brother died for these people, HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!! I don't care that I lost the elections, it's the fact that they betrayed me!!" he continued to think to himself as his anger began to boil "What did they die for? WHAT DID THEY DIE FOR?! MY OWN BROTHER IS GONE NOW!! ALL FOR NOTHING!" a red aura began to form around Madara as began to scream "ARHHHHHHG!!!!!!" causing everyone to stop celebrating and look at him

Hashirama went to his side "Madara, please calm down, you are still important, as the head of the Uchiha clan…" But he was cut off by the Uchiha council elder

"Actually, there was a vote in the council to remove Madara as clan leader, we have reason to believe that a few years ago he killed a young clan member to gain power, and only last night, we have a witness that says he killed his own brother to steal his eyes, we cannot have a man like this leading our clan, perhaps in the past this would have been acceptable, but times are changing, and we must change with them, we are sorry Madara, but it was the choice of the council" with that being said, two Uchiha bearing the emblem of the newly formed Konoha Police Squad grabbed Madara

"Until we are done our investigation of your brother's death, you will have to come with us" they told him

Madara suddenly snapped, the outburst of energy was enough to send both men flying as the red aura around his body intensified "I DID NOT KILL EITHER ONE OF THEM! TO THINK THAT MY OWN PEOPLE COULD TURN AND BETRAY ME LIKE THIS, I CURSE YOU ALL, I CURSE ALL OF YOU AND YOUR DAMN VILLAGE! ONE DAY, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! AND THE UCHIHA WILL SUFFER MOST OF ALL" Madara said before he disappeared, leaving everyone speechless, especially the Uchiha council members

The next day Hashirama was sitting in his brand new office, the words from Madara still on his mind, Tobirama walked in with a huge grin "Hey Bro, congrats, you deserve it" He said with a smile

"I don't know about that..." Hashirama answered

"Of course you do, so what do we call you from now on? Great and Grand Leader of Konoha?" Tobirama said with a grin

"What about...Hokage?" A voice came from behind Tobirama; he turned around to see Masaki walking in

"Hokage huh?" Hashirama said showing interest in the name

"After all, our nations name is of Fire" Masaki added

"Yeah, that's actually a good name" Tobirama said giving it his seal of approval

"I agree, so the leader of Konoha shall be known as the Hokage from now on" Hashirama said with a smile, however it didn't last long "Have either one of you been able to find where Madara went too?"

"Sorry bro, me and my team haven't been able to find any trace of him"

"I found evidence that points he was heading north, we lost track of him though" Masaki answered

"You must find him at all cost, he is a very dangerous man" a man said as he entered the room, he was one of the Uchiha council members

"He is only one man, I say we leave him alone" Masaki stated

"He is in the possession of the Demon fox scroll, it could be used one day to attack the village, do not underestimate him" The Elder told them

"I will take a team to search for him, perhaps I can talk some sense into him" Hashirama said as he got up from his desk

"We are coming with you" Masaki said as Tobirama agreed

"No, the village needs you both right now, Masaki, if anything happens to me, as runner up, you are to take my place"

"But..." Masaki tried showing his disagreement

"Those are my first orders as Hokage, please respect them"

Both Masaki and Tobirama reluctantly agreed

**PRESENT TIME**

Kakashi was walking towards the Hokage mansion, he had just returned from his mission and wanted to check up on Naruto since the last time he saw him, he wasn't looking too good, he arrived to see the door left wide open "What the?" He quickly ran into the mansion "Hokage Sama? Lady Sakura?" He shouted out, but he got no answer, the house was silent, he ran over to Naoto's room and found the crib empty "What happened here...I have to warn the council!"

* * *

**End Chapter 13  
**

* * *

Well thats an other chapter done, so seems like Danzo is up to his old tricks, what will happen to Sasuke now that he has been forced into ROOTS? For what matter, what about Sai? what kind of Orders had Danzo given him? Will Hashirama be able to stop Madara? and where did Naoto go?!


	14. Chapter 14

Well today was Canada day, yay for being Canadian... Anyway, i had been to busy with Canada day festivities and the fact that its been so damn warm and humid to make one of my long chapters, however, i didn't want to leave you guys waiting since i always make a post on Wednesdays, so i hope you can forgive me :(, oh and on a compltely random note, Sakura "in the sims 3" has finally given me a girl!! She is pink haired and i named her Naoto :D, she now has to deal with 4 older brothers :P

anyway, on to my reviewers

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the new chapter

chickenman00712 - Thanks for the review, you still got school? i thought they were all out by now, anyway work hard, i am sure it will pay off :D

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, yeah, Sasuke is in a bad situation, wonder how he will pull out of this one, or if he even can

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, no Kakashi didn't know, he was out on a mission, witch is why Sakura was not able to invite him on the mission, he only knew about Naruto's nightmares

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, and yes Key Chains are always good....now if only i would actually get one :P

xzavx - x4 - thanks for your reviews and continued support over the months :)

Well that's everyone for now, Thank you all for your reviews :) as i said, i apologize for this chapter being so small, and it may even seem like it was rushed slightly, i hope to make up for it in the next chapter, on a side note, to any Canadian reading this, Happy Canada Day!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 14  
**

**

* * *

**

**IN THE PAST**

Hashirama had begun tracking down Madara in the direction where Masaki had believed Madara to be heading, he still didn't know what he was going to do once he found Madara, but one thing was for sure, he had to do something, Madara was a Konoha Ninja, and he wanted to bring him back home, they could deal with the accusations from the Uchiha Council justly

Meanwhile Tobirama was going stir crazy "I should have gone with him…"

"He told us to stay here and protect the village, but I agree with you…" Masaki told him

"What if something happens to him? I would not be able to forgive myself!"

"So, do you believe what the Uchiha council have said about him?" Masaki asked

"Who? About Madara? I don't know, I mean, I was always worried about his motives, but I didn't picture him as someone who would murder his own brother for power, they had always seem very close, kind of like Hashirama and myself" Tobirama answered

"Yeah, I never liked the guy myself, but I never pictured him as a murderer either" Masaki added

Suddenly the door opens and Nami walked in, causing Masaki to smile "Hey guys, anything new?" She asked

"No nothing yet" Masaki answered

"It's been a few days now, we should have receive some kind of news, I am worried" She added

Masaki had heard enough "Tobirama, take care of the village"

"Wait, where are you going?" Tobirama asked

"I can't take the waiting anymore, I have to do something"

"But Hashirama said…"

"I know what he said, however I am still going"

"Then I am going with you!"

"NO, you have to stay here, we can't all three go out…Plus I want you to take care of Nami"

"Hey, who says I need taking care of…" Nami said in an upset tone

"Alright, I will make sure she is safe, just come back, and make sure my brother is with you"

"Hello? I just said I don't need protection…"

"Yeah don't worry, I will be back" Masaki said as he disappeared in a flash

"Is anyone even paying attention to me!?"

Meanwhile Hashirama had arrived at a large waterfall area, he was nearing the borders of the fire nation, and was wondering just how far he should go, he stopped to take a drink of water, he was looking at his reflection when suddenly he saw an extra figure behind him, he quickly turned around and found himself face to face with Madara's red Sharingan eyes "Stop fallowing me" he simply said

"Madara, come back home with me" Hashirama asked him

"No" Madara simply answered

"Look, I know that the accusations from the Uchiha council are major, but I don't believe that you could kill your own brother, as a fellow clan leader, I feel like I understand what you're going through"

"How can you understand! Did your clan betray you? Did they use their own selfish reasons to backstab you in the back? NO! I gave that clan everything I had…I sacrificed everything for them, my own brother… He… No, I will NOT go back"

"Madara, whatever issues you have with your clan can still be resolved, if you just return with me, I will make sure you get a chance to defend yourself"

"No, it is too late for that, the Uchiha clan will suffer for their actions" Madara said with eyes full of hatred

"I can't allow that to happen, as much as I don't agree with what they did, they are citizens of Konoha, and I will protect them" Hashirama answered

"Then all of Konoha will need to pay for their crimes then, you are foolish to protect them, they will betray you the first chance they get!"

"I will deal with that IF it happens"

Madara and Hashirama continued to stare at each other, Madara finally took out his blade "This is your last chance to go back, I suggest you take it"

Hashirama took out a blade of his own "Sorry Madara, as much as you don't want to admit it, you are a Konoha Ninja, and I will bring you back home"

"You're the leader, shouldn't you be leading your people rather than chasing after me!?"

"As I already said Madara, you are part of those people…"

"Fine, I tried to warn you" Madara said as he launched an attack that clashed with Hashirama's blade

**PRESENT TIME**

It had been another few days and Naruto had had a bad night, although he was able to sleep, he didn't feel rested, he walked up to the bridge with a cup of coffee, Itachi was at the helm "Good morning Hokage Sama" He said greeting him

"Morning Itachi, how are things up here" Naruto asked as he sat down and looked outside

"Good my lord, it looks like another sunny day, the sea is also calm and the breeze is nice" Itachi answered

"Good, let's hope this type of weather continues" Naruto said as he took a sip of his cup, he then saw Sakura run out from under the deck to the side of the ship, she was vomiting over the side

"What's wrong with her?" A voice came from behind, both of them turned around to see Shizune

"Don't know, must be sea sickness or something" Naruto answered

"Sea sickness? Sakura doesn't have motion sickness, she was good at keeping her food in during Lady Tsunade's training, and trust me, that's worst then the ship rocking we have had so far" Shizune answered back

"Well, She did say something about never having motion sickness before now, but it keeps happening"

"Well, I guess I could give her a check up to see if something else is causing it"

"Good luck with that, you know how she is…" Naruto said knowing that Sakura did not like being a patient; it was something all doctors had in common

"Yeah, I know, but don't worry, I know how to deal with Sakura" Shizune said with a smile as she walked down from the bridge to the deck where Sakura was still standing over the edge of the ship, Naruto could see them talking

"Sakura, how are you doing?" Shizune asked

"Not so good… None of my medicine for motion sickness is working, I don't get it"

"Sakura, we both know that you don't have motion sickness, you have been on countless ships before, and do I need to remind you of your training with Lady Tsunade? Not once did you throw up or vomit"

"Then what else could it be" Sakura asked and wondered

"I don't know…But have you considered morning sickness?"

Sakura was shocked, she had never even thought of that, yet it made sense, she was only sick during the morning and it would normally wear off as the day progressed, she then began to recall the last time she and Naruto had made love, and it was just over a month ago, the date would fit the time when she should start having the morning sickness, but could it really be possible?

"Just come with me, we can do a check up on you and confirm it or not" Shizune said with a smile

Sakura was still in shock at the possibility and simply nodded as she fallowed Shizune down into the lower decks

Naruto was puzzled "What did she do or say? Sakura fallowed her without even saying a single word, did Shizune drug her?!" Naruto wondered; unaware of the possibility of being a father again.

Meanwhile back home

"So you understand the plan?" Danzo asked Sasuke

"Yes Danzo Sama… But I don't know if it will work the scroll states…"

"I know what the scroll states, but there will be no real attack, no one will be hurt, we just need to rattle the council a little bit and force them into making a few decisions "Danzo said with a grin

"I see…" Sasuke was appalled with himself, he wanted so much kill Danzo, but he knew that he no longer had any choice, for as long as that seal was there, he was Danzo's puppet

"Then here is one of the veils, head out and wait for my signal" Danzo said as he handed over one of the ten veils with Naruto's blood that was needed to summon the Kyuubi, Sasuke reluctantly took it and shoved it into his pocket, he then reluctantly bowed at Danzo before moving out

Another one of the ROOTS ninja's approached Danzo "Danzo Sama, do you think that he can be trusted?" He asked

"He has no choice, but keep an eye on him anyway" Danzo answered

"Understood Danzo Sama" He said bowing his head as he headed out to fallow Sasuke

At the same time, Kakashi had reached the council chambers, they had granted him an audience "Hatake Kakashi, you may now speak with the council" A man said allowing him in

He wasted little time in entering the chambers "Something has happened to Hokage Sama, I went to the mansion today and found it completely empty, the door was left wide open and everyone, including Naoto was missing"

"The Hokage is not currently in the village, he and Lady Sakura along with a hand full of our elite Ninja's are on a top secret mission, Naoto has been left in Sasuke Sama's care" One of the council members answered him

"Then why was the door left wide open, where is Sasuke and Naoto, and how do you explain this!" Kakashi threw Sasuke's Katana and an empty needle on the desk of the council.

They were all in shock, Sasuke would never leave his weapon behind, and what was that needle?! "Have someone search for Sasuke Sama right away; he may have been attacked" One of the council members stated

"And what about Naoto?" Kakashi asked

"If they took Sasuke, they may have taken her as well, for all we know, they were sent to kidnap her for ransom, everyone knows that the Hokage would do anything for her"

"Then I will join the search party" Kakashi stated as he began to walk out of the room

"We must find out what happened, if something were to happen while the Hokage is away, it could be a catastrophe"

Meanwhile, not far from the Hokage mansion, barely a block away, a small pink haired girl was crying, a young girl who was passing by stopped "Hey there little one, where is your mommy or daddy?" She said picking up the crying child and looking around for her parents, but she could find no one to claim her "How could someone leave a baby alone on the streets like this, she is so cute to, I bet your hungry, right?" The girl asked with a warm smile as Naoto continued to cry "Alright, first, I will bring you home so I can feed you, then we can see about finding your parents" She said as she carried Naoto away.

* * *

**End Chapter 14  
**

* * *

Well another chapter done, Madara and Hashirama are about to fight that historical battle that will give the region its name as well as those two stone statues that will be built to remeber it, and that a few centuries latter, the same type of battle in Sasuke and Naruto will take place. Is Sakura pregnant again? Or is it a false alarm? What is Danzo up too? and who the hell does that girl think she is taking off with Naoto :(

Hope it was a good read for you guys, thanks for your support.


	15. Chapter 15

Well i have returned with the next chapter, yay for new chapters, they are almost as good as cookies and milk :D, this is a much bigger chapter then my last, i wanted to make up for chapter 14 having under 2000 words :) anyway it is not time to do my reviewers :D well not "_do _them"......you know what i mean!! get your minds out of the gutter!! :P lol jk

Cecixx19 - Thanks for the review, Sasuke didn't "give up" he had no choice, just like how Sai has no choice, although, that being said, who said he gave up? ;)

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, please keep them coming and enjoy 15 :)

RairyuuBlade - x2 - Thank you for your review, and O M G I am SOOOO sorry, i can't believe i forgot you in my last chapter, i apologize, i was trying to get the story up ASAP as it was Canada day and i wanted to get ready for the fireworks and picnic we had planned for the evening :( please accept my most sincere apology, i will try to make sure it doesn't happen again!!

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, and lol, was that a mistake there? quote "U absolutely R _please update soon_.ULE at writing." was that part ment to be after? :P anyway, thanks for the compliment :) hope you enjoy the new chapter

chickenman00712 - thanks for the review, yeah, she could be :P and answers to some Naoto questions are answered :D

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, and thanks for your continued random way of making me smile during your reviews :P we will have to wait and see about if she is pregnant ;) well actually you find out in the next few moments of this chapter :P

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, yeah, i never liked Danzo either :P I hope Naruto ends up beating him for the Hokage Title!! "i am talking about the Manga of course ;)"

whispers-of-raspberries - Thanks for the review, and i am always happy to see new fans of my work :) Also its great that you also enjoyed Saving old bonds, since it answers a lot of questions, such as where did Toshiro and Hiyori come from, and so on :P hope you continue to enjoy the story :)

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, and only by continuing to read will you find out if he gets away with it ;)

xzavx - thanks for the review, yeah, things are going wrong all over the place, and alright, i will take a peek at your story when i have the time :)

Well that is everyone, this time i am SURE...."i hope" that i didn't miss anyone "crosses fingers"

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 15  
**

**

* * *

**

**IN THE PRESENT**

Shizune was examining Sakura who was nervous, she had always thought about having another child and wanted to speak with Naruto about it, but was it too soon? They still had Naoto to deal with, and right now wasn't the best time to be pregnant, they were heading towards unknown enemy territory, and who knew how long they would be there for, she couldn't afford to become a liability for Naruto, Shizune smiled at her as she finished up her examination "Sakura, my assumption was correct, you are pregnant, Congrats" She told her as her smile got brighter

But Sakura had mixed feelings about the results "I see…" Was her simple response

"I see? That's all you have to say? Shouldn't you be a bit happier?" Shizune asked confused "If its Naruto your worried about, don't be, remember how you thought he would react last time, and how he didn't and was actually Happy?"

"It's not that, I know that Naruto will be overjoyed… It's just right now isn't the right time for this" Sakura explained

"I can understand that, but there isn't much we can do about it now…. Other then….."

"NO, I will never consider something like that..." Sakura quickly answered before Shizune could even finish her sentence

"Good, because I wouldn't have liked to conduct that procedure, look, it won't even physically start showing for another month or two, and it won't affect your abilities for a while either, for all we know, we could be back in Konoha by then" Shizune tried to cheer Sakura up

"Yeah, but what if it takes longer? What if I become a burden for Naruto, or even worst, a weakness?"

"You know that you would never be a burden to him, and you are one of his major sources of strength, without you by his side, he wouldn't be the same man he is today, even back when you guys were kids, you were his reason for fighting, remember how hard he fought Gaara to save you? Were you a weakness then? He used it as a reason to keep fighting and become stronger, so come on, let's go tell him the good news" Shizune continued on

"Could we not tell him for a little while….At least give me the time to get use to the idea"

"Alright, just don't keep it from him for too long"

"Yeah…Don't worry"

Meanwhile Naruto was talking with Toshiro "It has to be done today" Naruto simply told him

"So you are at your limit?" Toshiro asked

"In terms of sleeping, yes, I was able to sleep a bit last night but I didn't get any rest, if this keeps up, I will be in the same state I was when we first begun this mission" Naruto explained to him

"Alright" Toshiro simply answered

"Oh and.. Don't tell Sakura, the less she knows about this, the less she will worry" Naruto asked Toshiro

"Yeah, I figured as much" Toshiro answered as they returned to Naruto's room to conduct the procedure that would rid him of the nightmares for another week

At the same time on the deck of the ship, Jun narrowly escaped an explosion "Watch out Jun!" Kanji screamed at his team mate "She is coming from behind!!"

Hiyori appeared and hits Jun in the back sending him crashing to the ground, Hamako tried to save him by launching an attack of her own, she threw a punch at Hiyori who simply grabbed her arm and threw Hamako into a wall, Kanji and Jun join her as they try to regroup "She has gone completely mad…." Jun commented

"Is that the best you can do?" Hiyori simply asked as she began to walk towards her team

Hamako wiped some of the blood that was dripping from her mouth and began to make hand signs, her shadow started to extend itself towards Hiyori, Hiyori began to jump back as the shadow was nearing her, Hamako grinned as they finally had her on the defensive, Jun started to make hand signs of his own as Kanji launched himself at Hiyori who was distracted with the shadow, however she grabbed him with ease as he tried to kick her and sent him straight into the shadow, Hamako cursed Kanji for getting caught in their own trap "Damn it Kanji, you are useless!!"

"You need to work on your team work!!" Hiyori screamed at them, unaware that a tidal wave of water had appeared behind her, it was heading straight for Hiyori as Jun smiled, the wave was just about to hit her, but at the last second, she disappeared in a yellow and black flash

"…..Crap" were Kanji's last words as the tidal wave hit him with full force

"KANJI!!" Jun screamed helpless as he was unable to stop his attack, Hiyori used this distraction to hit him in the back of the head, sending him crashing to the ground, Hamako threw a Kunai at Hiyori who simply caught it in mid air and threw it back, stabbing Hamako in the leg causing her to grit at the pain, but she wasn't about to give up

Hamako pulled the Kunai out as blood began to pour from the wound, Jun and Kanji were both knocked out, she was the last hope at stopping Hiyori, she began to formulate a plan in her mind, their last plan didn't work out to good, but she was a Nara, she should be able to figure out a way to beat Hiyori

Hanabi was watching from the bridge as Yuki walked up "What is this about?" Yuki asked

"Hamako was saying how they could probably take on a night country squad of Ninja's on their own, Hiyori told them not to underestimate the forces of night and that they should continue training while we are still at sea, to which Hamako said that she was confident that they could take on anything the night country could throw at them, so Hiyori smiled and asked them to show her, as a former night vice captain, she is an example of some of the strongest in the country, and that if they can beat her, she would acknowledge their strength"

"Hamako is troublesome, she has too much pride, she should learn from me and just relax a bit, enjoy small things like clouds…" Shikamaru said as he stared at the sky carelessly

"That's called being lazy you idiot" Ino told him with a smirk

"Whatever" Shikamaru said without taking his gaze from the sky

Hamako quickly opened her weapons pouch and took out a string, she attached it to a Kunai and then threw it at one of the ships masses hard enough to make sure the Kunai would be able to support her weight, she then began to run towards the side of the ship and jumped over the side while hanging onto the string, with speed while she's in the air, she threw another Kunai with a string attached changing her direction in mid air, she was now flying above Hiyori, she threw a few Kunais at Hiyori who easily dodged them, her feet then landed on another mass where she used the leverage to launch herself towards Hiyori who simply tried to sidestep, causing Hamako to grin as she was still holding onto another string, she pulled on it as it changed her trajectory, with a Kunai in hand she aims for one of Hiyori's limbs, after all, she had no intentions of killing her

However Hiyori is able to deflect the Kunai with her blade, but it didn't stop Hamako's forward momentum, she crashed into Hiyori, sending both girls to the ground, Hiyori is able to quickly get back to her feet, but before she knew it, she had lost all control of her body, she looked down at her feet and realised that her shadow was now connected to Hamako's "Got you!!" Hamako said with a grin

"Really? Funny, I don't seem to agree" Hiyori said as she disappeared in a poof of smoke

"Shadow Clone??" Hamako asked herself, but suddenly she felt the coldness of steel up against her throat

"Who do you think invented the shadow clone..? That's right, the night country" Hiyori said with a grin as she had Hamako at her mercy, her Zanpakuto only millimetres from Hamako's throat

However, Hamako did not give up, she only grinned, causing Hiyori to be cautious, could this be a Shadow Clone? Suddenly, she began to hear something burning behind her, she turned her head and saw an explosive note attached to the wall just behind them, it had all but burnt up, there was no time to avoid it, and the explosion was enough to send them flying. Hiyori had hit her head up against a wall and was having a hard time keeping herself conscious, but she had endured worst, however she now found herself with a Kunai to her throat as Hamako was sitting on top of her with a grin and her Zanpakuto had gone flying in another direction "Give up Sensei, there is NOTHING you can do….."

But before she could finish her sentence, Hiyori simply kicked Hamako in the back causing her to fall forward on top of Hiyori, who used this opportunity to push Hamako down to the ground, pin her in a submissive type manoeuvre causing Hamako to scream in pain "Don't ever let your guard down, and don't ever think that the enemy is helpless, because as soon as you do, you will die, now submit!" Hiyori said without a hint of remorse for the pain she was causing Hamako

"I give up!! I GIVE UP!!" Hamako screamed, Hiyori finally let go as Hamako continued to cry in pain "You think that you can take out an entire squad of night ninja's and you can't even handle one, your overconfidence will get you and your team killed, I had to make sure this was a lesson that you would understand" Hiyori said as she walked away, not wanting to admit that she was almost defeated by Hamako in the final part of the battle, Ino jumped down from the bridge and ran towards Hamako who was now crying and had not moved from where Hiyori had left her, Jun and Kanji who had finally regain consciousness ran towards their fallen team mate with concern on their faces

Yuki had also jumped down, but she didn't go for Hamako, she went for Hiyori "Wasn't that a bit harsh? She is only a genin…" Yuki told her

"A genin with an ego that had to be dealt with, if she went to the night country in the same mind set as she is now, she would be killed" Hiyori answered

"Look, I understand what your trying to teach them, I think I can understand more than anyone what Hamako is going through, after all, I had to learn the same lesson she did, but Naruto Sensei never caused me that much pain, you went too far"

"Perhaps I did…" Hiyori said, as she began to feel some remorse "But as long as she learned the lesson, then she will finally begin to train seriously without thinking that she is already better than everyone else, if the cost of that lesson is that she will now hate me and no longer regard me as her friend, then it's a small price to pay"

"Hate you? I doubt she will hate you, be afraid of you, no longer trust you are more likely, you may have destroyed their trust in you as their sensei, and in turn, it may destroy your team… Look, I am only a Chunin, and I know you're a Junin, I am not trying to tell you how to run your team, but I am just trying to warn you…" Yuki said as she left Hiyori and joined the others in finding out how badly hurt Hamako was

Hiyori had a tear run down her cheek, she knew that what Yuki told her was probably true, she went too far, allowed her own ego and pride to interfere, she didn't want to allow Hamako to win at all cost, after all, the whole point was to show Hamako that they weren't ready to face night ninja's, but Hamako had somehow come up with a plan that almost did beat her, it was a brilliant plan, it was as if she was thinking five steps ahead, Hiyori turned around to look at Ino as she conducted first aid on Hamako, she noticed that Jun was staring at her, and she could see fear in his eyes "Yuki was right…What have I done?"

Meanwhile back home, the young girl who had picked up Naoto was now feeding her a bottle, Naoto happily drank it up since she was starving "Wow, you were hungry weren't you" the girl said with a warm smile "You're so cute, how could anyone just leave you on the streets like that? I wonder what your name is" She said as Naoto continued to drink her milk "Well, my name is Rei" she continued on with a smile

"Rei, I am home!" A voice came from the other room

"Akio, I am in the kitchen, come here quick!" Rei answered back

A Young man entered the room; he was both, surprised and puzzled at the sight of Naoto "Rei? Who is this?" He asked motioning at Naoto

"I found her on the streets all alone, no one was claiming her, I couldn't just leave her there, she was crying, the poor thing was starving, so I brought her home, isn't she precious?"

"Rei… We have to find her parents, they must be worried sick"

"I know Akio, but, in the event that we cannot and that she is abandoned….Can we keep her? I would hate for her to grow up in an orphanage"

"We haven't even begun looking for her parents and your already wanting to adopt her.. Rei, I don't want you to get hurt; don't get too attached to her alright? We can talk about adoption after we know for sure she is abandoned" Akio answered her  
**  
**"Akio is just a grumpy dumpy, isn't he, yes he is, yes he is" Rei said playfully at Naoto who was giggling as Rei also tickled her belly

"Rei…." He said sighing worried that she was setting herself up for heartbreak

**IN THE PAST**

The battle between Madara and Hashirama had begun to intensify, Hashirama launched himself at Madara with his blade in hand as both of them clashed together, Hashirama tried to kick Madara in the ribs, but Madara was able to block the attack with his free arm, who in turn grabbed Hashirama's leg and threw him down, but Hashirama was able to get right back to his feet fast enough to do a twirl kick that tripped Madara backwards, who simply used the momentum and continued to fall back kicking Hashirama on the jaw as he landed on his hands and completed a back flip

Hashirama did not allow the kick to stop him from taking advantage of the small opportunity he had to attack Madara while he was vulnerable during his back flip, he used his Katana to wound him on the arm, Madara quickly got back into a defensive position as he held onto his wound as warm blood came out from it, he took in a deep breath and exhaled a large flame directed at Hashirama, he was too close to avoid it, he quickly created a shield of wood, that was incinerated within a few seconds, but it was enough to protect him

"Your wood element is the worst match up for me Hashirama, you should have brought your brother with you, his water element could have been of use to you" Madara commented as he launched multiple fire attacks, Hashirama was unable to counter them all as flame engulfed his body, he quickly jumped into the water putting out the flames

Madara grinned and waited for Hashirama to surface, but suddenly large beams of wood emerged from the depth of the lake, Madara grinned "It's useless, Fire always beats wood!" Madara said as he took in another deep breath and exhaled a large flame that engulfed the beams, but to his surprise, they did not burn up, they simply had a few charred edges as they continued on there trajectory, hitting Madara on the chest, causing large amounts of pain as he was sent flying until he finally hits a tree

"Unless the wood is drenched in water…." Hashirama said as he rose from the water standing on a wooden pole

Madara was angry at actually being outsmarted "Enough, its time I finished this" Madara suddenly bit his thumb, causing some blood to pour out, he transferred the blood to all five fingers and made a few hand signs before slamming his hand to the ground

But Hashirama had already guessed what Madara was planning and had done a similar move, they both shouted out at the same time "Summon Jutsu!"

A large cloud of smoke filled the area, as it began to clear, two very large figures could be made out through the smoke, on one side Hashirama was standing on the top of a very large orange and black toad, on the other side Madara was standing on the top of a very large orange and black nine tailed fox

"You brought me out to fight a toad? Why didn't you just fry it" Kyuubi said annoyed at being called out

"Why don't you just try and fry me, you sorry excuse for a demon!" Gamabunta replied

"Fine, I was in the mood for frog legs anyway" the Kyuubi said with a grin as he launched an attack against Gamabunta, who quickly reached for his weapon of choice, a massive knife like blade, he used it to counter Kyuubi's claws, they find themselves evenly matched, until the Kyuubi threw some dirt in Gamabunta's eyes, unable to see properly or able to protect himself, the Kyuubi attacked and was able to finally claw down on Gamabunta's left eye, causing a massive wound as blood began pouring out from it

Gamabunta began to swear as the blood filled his eye, causing him to have a hard time seeing out of his left eye

"Madara, now" Kyuubi simply said, Madara grinned as he began to do some hand signs, both of their chakara merged together as one of the largest fireballs Hashirama had ever seen began to make its way towards them

"HASHIRAMA!" Gamabunta screamed out

"Yeah, I got it" he quickly replied as he was already creating hand signs of his own, once he was done, both of their chakra's also merged together and a large ball of water was sent to meet the fireball, saving them in the process "Madara, remember when you told me that I should have brought my brother with me, and how his water element would have come in handy? To tell you the truth, I also have water elemental powers"

Madara was fuming with anger, he ordered the Kyuubi to no longer hold anything back, they both launched an attack against Hashirama and Gamabunta, the Kyuubi was relentless in his attack, Gamabunta was not able to stop them all as he was getting wounded, however, the Kyuubi was taking hits from Gamabunta's knife

Madara jumped over onto Gamabunta's head and attacked Hashirama directly, once again their blades clashed together, but they were both tired, Madara was able to get a few good shots in with his blade, causing Hashirama to grit in pain

The Kyuubi had also been having more luck then Gamabunta, although Gamabunta was a strong fighter, Kyuubi's claws were too much for him to handle without any help from Hashirama who was busy with Madara, the Kyuubi was able to strike a major blow, sending him crashing to the ground, this caused both Hashirama and Madara to fall off of his head, Hashirama went flaying head first into a tree while Madara was able to somehow fall onto his feet

"Hashirama….I am sorry" Gamabunta said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke, he was too wounded to continue and would no longer be of any help

"Do you still need me?" Kyuubi asked Madara

"No, good job, I will call you again if I need anything" He answered as the Kyuubi disappeared in a poof of smoke of his own

Hashirama's vision was blurry, the hit to the head he received had almost rendered him unconscious, Madara stood over him with his blade to his chest, Hashirama didn't even know in what direction his own blade flew in, not that he would have had the ability to use it had he still had it with him, he knew that he had lost and that Madara was going to take his life

Madara bent down "I told you that you would lose" he said as he kicked Hashirama's head as hard as he could, Hashirama's world went black as he descended into unconsciousness, his last thoughts were that he hopped his brother could forgive him for not returning home, and that he hopped Masaki would lead the people of Konoha to prosperity

* * *

**End Chapter 15  
**

* * *

Well my fighting scenes still suck, i am really better at just telling a story then the fight scenes, but oh well, i tried my best :/ Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter so don't forget the three R's Read, Rave, Review, and if you have time, also Recycle :P


	16. Chapter 16

Hey hey!! Chapter 16 is finally here!! Sorry for the lateness, i know i normally post on Wednesday, but i played some Rainbow Six - Vegas 2 with some friends most of the night, was much fun!! but i didn't have time to complete the chapter :( so here it is

and now for the reviews

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, and i am happy you enjoyed the battle with Madara :)

Cecixx19 - Thanks for the review, yeah, Rei is a good person though :)

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, you think so? Well during Saving old Bonds, i was told that they were not "BAD" but that they weren't "GREAT" either :/ Well i am happy you enjoyed them :) and also thank you for the compliment

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and no, i did have to apologies, to me, my reviewers are really important, you guys are actually taking the time to tell me how i am doing and to encourage me, so all of you are important to me :) I hope you get better soon, also, i hope that my new chapter can somehow make you feel better :D

xNINJABLADE45x - Thanks for the review, and i hope you enjoy the new chapter

xzavx - Thanks for the review, YES that is exactly what i was going for :) i always wondered, how did he get that scar? and wondered if i could somehow tell the story of how he got it, so that's what i did :D

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, and i am happy that you liked the fight scenes, i hope you like this new chapter

blackfire946 - Thanks for the review, hope you like the new chapter :)

Well that is everyone, so without any further delay, i give you chapter 16!!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 16  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Hiyori was pacing back and forth in her room, she kept on thinking about what she had done to Hamako earlier that morning, she finally decided to exit her room and make her way to the infirmary where Hamako had been brought, Ino was cleaning up as Hiyori entered, Hiyori could see Hamako sleeping in a bed and that both Jun and Kanji were by her side, they had also fallen asleep in their chairs, Hiyori approached Ino "How is she?" Hiyori asked

"She suffered a broken arm, fractured ribs and her ankle was dislocated, I was able to treat her injuries, Sakura also healed her broken and fractured bones, so she will be fine, but she needs to rest up for the next few days" Hiyori felt horrible, had she really caused that much damage?

"What about them?" Hiyori asked

"The boys suffered some minor cuts and bruises, but they are unharmed, however they refuse to leave her side, their sense of loyalty towards each other is impressive for their age"

"Yeah..." Hiyori began to think back to when she first met them

**FLASHBACK**

_Hamako, Jun and Kanji were waiting in the Academy court yard_

_"Where the hell is our sensei?" Hamako asked annoyed_

_"Who knows, who cares" Jun answered, annoyed with being teamed up with a weak girl, and an idiot who only thinks of food_

_"I wonder if he is going to be one of those Jonin's that will take us out for food after missions!" Kanji said while licking his lips at the thought of eating_

_"If you keep eating, you will become fat, like the Akimichis! Hamako said teasingly_

_"No way, I don't eat unhealthy junk food like they do! Plus I am much more active" Kanji answered with a grin_

_"I wonder if he is going to be cute!! I heard that he is about the same age as us! Isn't that amazing? He is already a jonin!"_

_"An idiot reject from Inuzuka clan who can't talk to dogs, and a love sick weakling girl from the Nara clan who uses her emotions more than her brain, what did I do to deserve this team of rejects? Wasn't I at the top of the class... And to top it all off, we get some rookie jonin who can't even arrive on time, just perfect" Jun thought to himself_

_Suddenly multiple kunais came flying at them, Jun instantly takes out his Katana and deflects them "What the hell?" Kanji shouted out as he grabbed a kunai from his weapons pouch and Hamako did the same, however she was frozen with fear, they looked around but saw no one_

_Suddenly Jun see's a young girl dressed in black from head to toe with a headband of the night country "A rogue night country ninja?" Hamako commented_

_"But how, I thought we sent them all back!!" Kanji added_

_"You idiots, of course some of them must have gotten away, it's not like we had a list with all their names to check off as we sent them off!!" Jun quickly shouted_

_"We have to warn the village!! There could be more of them!" Kanji told them_

_"We don't have the time; I don't know if you noticed but the streets are deserted, and by the time we tried to get away, she could take us down, no, we fight!" Jun said with a grin as he gripped Katana and began to charge the unknown night enemy_

_"Wait for us!" Kanji screamed out_

_"You will only get in my way!!" Jun shouted back as he took a swing at the girl who blocked it with her Kunai easily, she then kicked Jun with enough force to send him crashing into a wall_

_"Surrender now" The girl ordered_

_"Konoha ninja's will NEVER surrender to the night!" Jun shouted at her as he got back to his feet_

_"Let me take a look at your wounds" Hamako asked Jun as she tried to take a look at a severe cut on his leg_

_"Get away from me, I don't need your help" He told her as he pushed her away, causing her to fall on her back_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!" She said getting back up and in his face "I AM JUST TRYING TO HELP!! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS I DON'T KNOW, BE A LITTLE GREATFUL!!_

_"Hey Guys…" Kanji said trying to get their attention_

_"SHUT UP!!" Both Jun and Hamako said in unison as they continued their argument_

_"Are they always like this?" The girl asked Kanji_

_"Yeah, they were both at the top of the class and always competed with each other…Wait a minute!!" Kanji shouted realising that he was just casually talking with the enemy_

_But suddenly, she takes off her night headband and takes out a leaf headband from her pocket "Everyone stop right now!"_

_Both Jun and Hamako stop and stare at the girl in black, realizing that she now had a leaf headband "What the hell?" Jun asked confused_

_"Hello, my name is Sarugaki Hiyori; I am the Jonin leader for Team 10"_

_All three of them were shocked "What?!" Hamako simply asked_

_"Sorry for attacking, but I wanted to see how you would react as a team if you were ever to come under a surprise attack….I can see that we have a lot of work to do on your team work, You, Jun, for example" she said pointing at Jun "You seem to think that you are better than your team mates and that they only get in your way, that is the biggest mistake you could ever make, if you would have worked together as a team, you would have a better chance at completing your missions successfully, and you Kanji" she said pointing at Kanji "You need to learn how to stand up for yourself, you are allowing these two to walk all over you, and finally you" she said pointing at Hamako_

_"What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong!"_

_"That's just it, you didn't do anything, you just allowed them to fight me alone, I could see that you were afraid and didn't know what to do, when you finally did decide to do something, you got into a fight with your own team mate, in a battle situation, something like that could get you and the team killed"_

_"How do you know all our names?" Kanji asked_

_"I read all of your files when I accepted to become your team leader"_

_"Of course you idiot, she is a Jonin" Jun commented_

_"But you look so young…" Hamako added_

_"Actually, I am the same age as you guys…"_

_"Wow, she must be a genius ninja!!" Kanji said with a grin_

_"At least we got someone competent as our leader…" Jun said, still slightly annoyed at losing to someone who was his own age_

**END FLASHBACK**

Hiyori smiled, they had come a long way, Hamako was still mouthy and opinionated, but she had learned to conquer her fears and had showed signs of leadership abilities, Jun had learned that he wasn't the only one with skills and began trusting his team mates during battle, Kanji was still picked on by Hamako and Jun, but he stood up for himself now, and most importantly of all, they were a team that looked out for one another, but Hiyori kept thinking about her actions against Hamako, Yuki's words and worst of all, the look of fear Jun had in his eyes when he stared at her… She turned around, not wanting to disturb them while they rested.**  
**  
Sakura was walking around the ship, thinking about the results of the test, suddenly she heard someone walking up behind her, she turned around and saw Naruto's grinning face "Sakura Chan!" He said with a smile and hugged her tightly "Shizune told me the good news"

"She WHAT?" Sakura said shocked that Shizune would just ignore her request

"Yeah, she said that you had a bit of food poisoning, and that's why you were throwing up, so you should be alright now right?" He said as he continued to grin

Sakura let out a sigh of relief "Yeah, I should be fine now" she said returning his smile with one of her own

"Great" He answered quickly as he held her tightly and kissed her forehead "Hey, Sakura Chan, I was thinking that maybe tonight we could have a picnic on the deck, I prepared everything myself, and there doesn't seem to be many clouds out tonight, we could gaze at the stars together and talk"

Sakura was surprised, Naruto didn't have a habit of being romantic, of course he always tried, but it was never this thought out normally "Are you SURE that Shizune didn't say anything else?"

"No, why?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look, one that Sakura thought was cute

"Oh no reason…But why did you suddenly get the idea for all that?" She asked curiously

"Well you know… Once we enter night country territory, we won't really have any time for ourselves, and well…. I wanted to spend some time with you since who knows when we will have a chance to be like this, or if we will ever get a chance at all…." Naruto said thinking about the possibility of not ridding himself of this curse in time "Sakura Chan…I love you" He said as his smile came back

Sakura stared into his deep blue eyes and smiled back at him "I love you too….Idiot" she said teasingly

Naruto began to grin "So, I am an idiot huh?" Naruto pushed her against a wall and began to tickle her, he had figured out pretty much every one of her sensitive areas and was taking full advantage of his acquired knowledge

Sakura was laughing uncontrollably trying to fight him off "Stop Naruto! Please I beg you!" she said as tears from laughing began to form around her eyes, But Naruto only tickled her harder, Sakura was weak from being tickled and slowly slumped down on the ground until she was sitting up against the wall, but Naruto didn't stop, she wanted to smack him but was too weak from laughing so hard, Naruto only stopped once she had fallen over to her side and was now laying on the ground, he got on top of her and pinned her arms down "You bastard!" she said still giggling

"For an idiot, I sure do know how to bring down the great Haruno Sakura, medical prodigy of Konoha and pupil of the Legendary Medical Sanin Tsunade" he said with his large grin

"You ARE an idiot, you don't even know my name" She said as she was gaining control of her laughter and was replacing it with a grin

"What are you talking about?" He asked her

"It's Namikaze Sakura now, Idiot" Naruto suddenly kissed her passionately, while still keeping her pinned down with his legs on each side of her body and her arms still firmly in his grasp, when their lips finally parted, they were staring into each other's eyes again "So, what about this picnic you talked about" Sakura said with a bright smile

"It's all ready to go, but it's a shame, this was fun" he said with a wink as he began to let go of her arms

She suddenly pushed him off as he fell sitting down, she didn't lose anytime as she pushed the rest of his body down until he was laying on the ground and she was on top of him, she then pinned down his hands much like he had done to her only moments earlier "That's not like you Naruto, letting your guard down like that" she said grinning evilly"

"Sakura chan…." Naruto could only get out before Sakura began kissing him just as passionately as he had done to her, once their lips parted; Sakura continued to grin

"How about we save that picnic for tomorrow night? I am in the mood for something else tonight" she said with a wink

"Sakura Chan…..I love you so much" He answered her as she allowed him to get up, once he was back on his feet, he picked Sakura up

"Naruto, I can walk you know!" She said giggling

"Yeah, but this is more fun" Naruto said as he took her to their room, shutting the door and locking it behind him

Back home, Naoto was playing with some old toys that Rei had laying around for when her friends came to visit while she was getting dinner ready and Akio was reading a book and keeping an eye on Naoto, there was something about her that he couldn't figure out "Rei, what are those marks on her face?" he asked

"Looks like paint, it makes her look like a cute kitty, yes it does" she says playfully at Naoto who was smiling

"I will go give her a bath I guess" Akio said as he picked her up and walked over to the bathroom, he began to fill the bathtub with just enough water to clean Naoto, he took her clothes off and set her down in the water

Naoto began to playfully splash the water as Rei came to check up on them and smiled "Aww, she is so cute, I guess she likes taking baths" Rei said with a smile "Oh, I have some cloths for her!" She said as she quickly ran out of the room and back with some cloths "I don't know if they will fit, but they should"

"Where did you get those?" He asked

"I saw them a while ago and though they were cute, and you never know…I kind of bought them"

Akio let out a sigh, he knew that Rei wanted to be a mother so bad, and he was fine with that, but he was getting more and more worried that she was going to get too attached to this little girl, Rei smiled at them before she went back to check up on the food. Akio began to wash Naoto, he washed her little fragile body until her got to her face, he began to rub on her cheeks, trying to remove the paint, but they seemed to stay, he began rubbing slightly harder and used some more soap, but they just wouldn't come off, Naoto began to whimper slightly from the constant rubbing so he stopped, he then took a closer look at them and rubbed them slightly with his thumb, it felt like her skin "that's not paint…those are birth marks, Rei….Come here NOW"

Rei almost ran back "What happened? Did you hurt her by accident?" but she looked at Naoto who had returned to playing with a bar of soap and laughing

"Rei….I think I know who she belongs too"

"What?"

"These marks, they are birth marks….that hair color, she can only be the daughter of Hokage Sama and Lady Sakura"

"What? That is impossible, Hokage Sama would never allow his daughter to be abandoned in the middle of the streets" Rei said, not wanting to believe that she could lose Naoto

"How else do you explain this then? Who else has hair of this color, who else has these birth marks? Rei, I told you not to get attached to this girl, we have to return her right away, they must be worried sick"

"But she hasn't eaten her dinner yet, she must be hungry and….."

"Rei…"

"Please Akio….I promise I won't fight but allow me these final moments with her please…" She begged him

Akio let out another large sigh "Alright, but I am going to go to Hokage Sama and tell him, I can only imagine how he and Lady Sakura are worried about her right now, but Rei, I beg of you, don't make this harder than it already is, when the times comes, you have to hand her over…."

"Yeah, I know…." Rei said sadly as Naoto was biting down on the soap bar "Akio! Get that out of her mouth!"

Akio Quickly took it away from her as she began to cry for it, Rei smiled at how cute they both looked, but she knew that it would all come to an end soon….

* * *

**End Chapter 16  
**

* * *

Well that's another chapter done Yes, i know, there was nothing about the past in this one, i decided to reserve it for next sunday ;) Hiyori really feels bad for what she did, will her team be able to trust her again? Naruto and Sakura had some fun in this chapter, something we haven't seen since Saving Old Bonds :P But when will she tell Naruto about the surprise? And what will his reaction be? Will Rei be able to let go of Naoto? Find out soon :)

**READ, RAVE, REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

Well, here is my Sunday release :) i had lots of fun with this one, hope you all enjoy it

Well here are my reviewers :)

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, hope you like the new chapter

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, and as for Hiyori, i have always pictured her to be the type who acts tough and strong, not wanting anyone to take her lightly because of her size, but that deep down inside, she is kind and loving, at least that's my opinion :P and that's how i chose to portray her here :)

xzavx - Thanks for the review, don't worry, getting better is more important, i hope you feel better soon :D

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, yes, night country is just around the corner, they should be there by chapter 20 "maybe 19 but for sure not in 18"

quintupledots915 - Thank you for the review, and for the compliment, i hope that you continue to enjoy the story

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, hope you like the new chapter :D

Well i only had 6 this time :) i hope you are all having fun reading, so without any further waiting, i give you chapter 17!!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 17  
**

**

* * *

**

**The fallowing event happens shortly before Akio goes out to inform Naruto and Sakura about Naoto**

**PRESENT TIME**

Danzo was in his office as one of the men who had captured Sasuke walked in "You wished to see me my lord?"

"Yes, what did you do with the Hokage's daughter?" He asked him

"We left her behind my lord; your instructions were only to bring Sasuke"

"She can be of use to ROOTS, as a Namikaze, she has access to the Kyuubi's powers, if we raise her and bring her up as a ROOTS member, she could be a very powerful pawn, I want you to return and bring her back here"

"Yes my lord" The ninja says bowing before leaving

"With the Namikaze's power under my command, nothing will be able to stop me" Danzo said laughing

Akio was walking towards the Hokage's mansion, he had to admit, he was going to miss that little pink haired girl, and he knew Rei was going to have a hard time getting over it as well, she was so loving and caring, but that's what he loved about her, in addition to her beauty, perhaps it was time that they had kids of their own. Akio was coming up on the large mansion; he walked up to the door and found some ANBU ninja guarding it, suddenly 2 more ANBU ninja's had appeared behind him and the one at the door approached him "Who are you and what is your business here!" the man behind the mask asked him

"Uh..I am Takahashi Akio; I am here to see lord Hokage....." Akio said slightly nervous, he had never been face to face with an ANBU before, much less been surrounded by them

"What is your business with the Hokage?" the man asked again as he took out a Kunai from his weapons pouch

Akio had heard stories about the ANBU being the elites of the elites, however, he had never heard of them being this aggressive, especially towards fellow Konoha shinobi "I only wish an audience with lord Hokage Sama" Akio didn't like these men and felt something was wrong

"The Hokage isn't available right now, if there is something you need to talk about, speak about it with me, and I will convey the message to him"

"No, it's not that important, I guess I will return some other time when Hokage Sama isn't busy" Akio said as he walked away from the mansion

The lead ANBU ninja went to one of the others and whispered "Fallow him..." The ninja nodded and disappeared as another ninja came out from the mansion

"There is no trace of her anywhere, someone must have taken her" The man reported

"Danzo Sama is not going to like that answer"

"Well, you are the one who said to just leave her behind!"

"Don't remind me, we have to find her at all costs, she can't be far"

Akio was a few blocks away, there was something about those people he found suspicious, that's when he noticed a shadow fallowing him, he turned around but it was gone, he didn't like it one bit, he continued to walk towards his home, as if nothing was wrong, he opened the door and walked in, he then shut it behind him and locked it "Rei, grab the girl right now!"

"What? But I just finished the food; you promised I could keep her until after dinner..." Rei said sadly

"Rei, please, this isn't the time, grab her now and come with me" Suddenly they heard banging on the door "REI NOW!" Rei didn't know what was going on, but all she knew was that Akio seemed scared and nervous for some reason, and she had never seen him like this, she quickly grabbed Naoto and held her tightly "We need to leave through the back door, let's go!" Akio said while grabbing Rei's hand and forcing her to run as the banging on the door had gotten harder, as if someone was trying to break it down, suddenly the door finally gave in as the ANBU walked in, however they had already left

He looked around and saw the baby food and noticed Naoto's dirty cloths "I found her" he simply said through his communicator to the rest of the team

Meanwhile back at sea Sakura was nicely snuggled up against Naruto's body, his warmth making her feel safe as he had an arm wrapped around her, she was truly happy with him, he treated her like no other, even if she didn't always treat him the way he deserved to be treated, she knew that he would always love her and no one else, Naruto was staring into her eyes "Sakura Chan, you are so beautiful, even with your hair all ruffled" he said with a grin

Sakura blushed slightly "Thank you Naruto, for always being so nice to me"

"Sakura Chan, you are my soul mate, the love of my life, I could not be mean to you even if I tried" he answered back

Sakura kissed his cheek "Naruto, there is something you need to know..." Sakura told him seriously

Naruto was slightly nervous, why was she being so serious all of a sudden? It couldn't be bad news could it? He then began to think that maybe the poisoned food was much worst then he thought, maybe she was going to die?! "Sakura Chan, I will make sure we find a cure!! I am not going to lose you" he suddenly shouted out as he held her tightly

Sakura was actually confused, what the hell is he talking about?! "Uh Naruto? I am not dying..." Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused, Sakura smiled as he looked very cute right now "Naruto...I am pregnant, but it's still very early, by the time we arrive I should only be 2 months in, so I won't be a burden or a weakness to you, I should still be able to fight by your side" She finally told him. Naruto could only blink at the news "Naruto?" She asked him as he stayed silent

Finally Naruto began to react, his smiled got larger and larger as he held Sakura tightly "THIS IS GREAT NEWS!! I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER AGAIN!!" He said as he kissed her passionately, he then got out of bed "I need to tell everyone!!" he ran towards the door when Sakura shouted at him

"NARUTO!! WAIT!!"

"I can't, I want everyone to know!!" He answered her as he opened the door and ran out

"That's not what I meant...." she heard Ino shriek and Naruto ran back in shutting the door behind him, his face was blushing wildly "I just wanted to tell you to put some clothing on" she said with a giggle

Meanwhile Hiyori was standing in front of Toshiro's door, she knocked on it and heard someone inside walking towards the door, it finally opened revealing the white haired Jonin "Hiyori?" He simply asked as she walked in

"Toshiro, I have done something horrible..." she said getting straight to the point

"What's wrong?" He asked her

"As the former tenth division captain and current ANBU captain, you have been in charge of large teams..." Hiyori began

"Well yeah..." Toshiro answered

"I need your advice, during a training exercise, I hurt Hamako, and now I am afraid that I lost their trust"

Toshiro looked at her kind of confused as to why this was an issue "We are ninja's getting hurt is part of the job, even if it's during training and..." But she cuts him off

"No, you don't understand, during the training, I was just playing around; none of them were much of a challenge until Hamako somehow caught me by surprise, I panicked not wanting to lose, because if I were to lose, then the entire point of the exercise to prove that they needed more training would be lost, so I panicked and got her into a submissive hold and used almost all of my strength to force her to submit... Toshiro she was crying in pain and I didn't stop until I heard her give up... I ended up causing a lot of injuries including a broken arm, fractured ribs and her ankle was dislocated, she was crying in pain and all I did was walk away... I knew that Ino was there so she would be treated, but I screwed up Toshiro.....I screwed up, and now they look at me with fear"

Toshiro was slightly speechless, he knew that Hiyori had an explosive personality, but never expected anything like this to ever happen "I see..."

"Toshiro, you have to help me, how can I make things right again?! You were a great captain and always had the admiration of the entire tenth division, including my own, as your vice captain I was ready to fallow you anywhere you would go..."

"Hiyori, I am going to bluntly say that there is no quick fix to this problem, you broke the trust and bond that you had with them, and now you're going to have to pay for it, you are going to have to work hard and earn it once again, this is the burden of being in charge of a team"

"I know your right, it's just, I don't know how to even begin..." Hiyori said sadly

"Hiyori, I know that you can do it, so just do what you think is right" Toshiro answered her with a smile to cheer her up, he knew that Hiyori always acted tough, but under all her barriers, Hiyori was a nice person who cared very much for everyone that was precious to her, and he knew that she would figure out how to redeem herself

"Thank you Toshiro..." she said while suddenly hugging him making Toshiro blush "Your always there to help me out when I screw up, you are always the one whocomes cheer me up when I need it, and I know I can always count on you, thank you Toshiro" Toshiro felt embarrassed, however, he didn't mind having her hold him like this, however she immediately let go of him once she realized what she was doing "Sorry about that, I ... uh..." Hiyori said embarrassed "I am sorry!!" she finally said as she ran out of the room, leaving Toshiro behind with a slight grin

**BACK IN THE PAST**

Masaki was flying from tree branch to tree branch almost like a flash, he knew that he was a few days behind Hashirama and that he had to catch up, he was also worried about the huge surge of chakara he had felt in the distance and how it had now vanished "Damn it, Hashirama, you better not have died" he thought to himself as he tried to go faster. He had finally reached the grand waterfall where he could easily see a major battle had been fought here, he looked around and he was horrified to see Hashirama laying motionless on the ground, he quickly ran to his side "Hashirama!" he shouted out as he bent down, Hashirama still had a pulse, it was weak but he was still alive, Masaki didn't know much about first aid, so he could only patch him up as best he could

He then got some water to wash the wounds and poured some of it in Hashirama's mouth; he finally began to open his eyes much to Masaki's relief "Where am I? What happened? Masaki? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, try not to move too much, you suffered some bad injuries, and I am not much of a medic, but don't worry, I sent a shadow clone for help"

"A shadow clone?" Hashirama asked confused

"I will explain latter, for now just rest" Masaki told him

"What happened to Madara?" Hashirama asked realizing that he had lost the battle and wondering why he was still alive

"He wasn't here when I got here, I did find this laying on your chest" he said showing the Uchiha headband with the fan carved into the metal

"He spared my life...But why?"

"You mean he defeated you?"

"Yeah...the last thing I remember was my vision fading to black as he kicked my head and knocked me unconscious, I never expected to wake up..." Hashirama told him "Why did he spare my life?" he then thought to himself

A few days later, a medical team had arrive to help Masaki bring Hashirama back home, once they had returned, Hashirama received a hero's welcome back as everyone celebrated the safe return of their leader, one of the council members from the Uchiha approached him "So, did you defeat him? Is he dead?"

Hashirama looked at him and said "I walked away alive didn't I?" not answering the question directly

"Excellent, then the village should be safe, you are indeed the rightful leader for Konoha" The old man said with a smile, a smile that disgusted Hashirama, the Uchiha council had tried to make Madara look like a merciless killer, yet he spared his life, he knew that he would probably never get the truth, but the least he could do was allow Madara to live out his life without being chased after by the Uchiha

Masaki was curious about the answer "But you didn't defeat him" He whispered at him so no one else could hear them

"No, but they don't need to know that, Madara is not a threat to this village, and he does not deserve to be hunted down like an animal" Hashirama whispered back

Masaki's opinion of Hashirama had once again went up, Hashirama was truly a great man, and a great leader, one that he was proud of fallowing

Suddenly a young girl ran towards Masaki and jumped into his arms "You're back!!" She said happily

"Nami!" Masaki answered with a bright smile

"It's about time you brought my brother back home, and she had been worried sick about you all this time" Tobirama said as he walked up from behind with a large smile

"Hey Tobi, thanks for looking after Nami for me"

Nami smiled vanished as she punched Masaki "STOP THINKING I NEED TO BE LOOKED AFTER!! AND STOP IGNORING ME TOO!!" Tobirama began to laugh as Nami turned to face him "AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE IMMUNE TO THIS!!?" She said as she punched him as well, Hashirama decided that it would be best to just walk away as Nami continued beating up both of them, Madara was one thing, a girl with a tempter like Nami when she was mad is worst....

* * *

**End Chapter 17  
**

* * *

Well that's an other chapter over, i hope you guys had as much fun reading it as i had typing it, how will Hiyori gain the trust of her team back? And how tromotized was Ino when she bumped into Naruto....;) and will Danzo get her hands on Naoto? And what the hell has Sasuke been up too??

And don't forget, **READ, RAVE, REVIEW** :D


	18. Chapter 18

Its Wednesday!! And you all know what that means right? No its not the winning numbers of Lottery :P Its new chapter day!!

Well i had very few reviews, but i shall respond to them as i always do :)

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, and yes lol, actually your review inspired the final moments of this chapter "see Ino's last moments in this chapter for explanation :P"

xzavx - Thanks for the review, i am a Firefox fan myself, mainly because of the built in dictionary :D Yay for quick typo fix, yes i know, it doesn't catch everything, but it catches most of my stupid typos :P

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, and yes, i always like a little bit of humor in my stories :)

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, and she does kind of have the same personality indeed, however no relations, but its just one of the Nemikaze weakness, fall for the cute redhead girl who will beat you sensless :P "Sakura being the only exception with having pink hair"

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and lol, i haven't had the time/chance to check out your story yet, so i am sorry, but now i am wondering what could have happened :P

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, and yes, although it will be a long way before he comes back home, it will be interesting to see what things will be like when he does return

Well that is everyone, i know that with summer here, everyone is off on vacation and enjoying the sun, so i hope your all having fun out there! "i may be going to the beach this Saturday if its nice!! :D" anyway, enough about my weekend plans lol, here is the brand new, fresh off my HD chapter!!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 18  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Akio and Rei were flying from tree branch to tree branch throughout the forest, trying to stay one step ahead of the ANBU ROOTS ninja's "Akio, I don't know if I can keep going, take her, I will slow them down" Rei said as she tried to give Naoto to Akio

"No Rei, you can do it, just keep running, we will find a way..."

They continued to jump at high speeds, but Rei was getting tired and her body was starting to feel the effects of fatigue, she missed her landing on one of the branches and sliped, she screamed horrified, not for herself, but for Naoto, she wrapped her arms around Naoto to try and protect her from the fall and did her best to make sure she would land on her back

Akio had heard her scream and with speed he had already jumped back to catch her "Are you alright Rei?" He asked her as he set her down and they continued jumping

"Yeah.....Thanks Akio" Rei said as she held Naoto tightly "But I can't keep this up for long...Where are we going?"

"We just need to keep it up for a little bit, there is a village not far from here, I have friends there, they are strong enough to help us fight them off if they decide to try and take her by force..."

"Her? You mean they are after her?" Rei said surprised since it was the first time since their escape from Konoha that Akio told her the reason for being chased "But why?! Isn't she the Hokage's daughter? Aren't they just trying to return her to him? Why would we be running away from them?"

"I will explain once we reach the village, for now, just trust me Rei!"

Meanwhile back in the village, Danzo wasn't pleased with how his ROOTS had been outsmarted by two nobody ninja's "Who are they?!" He demanded to know

"Here are their files my lord" one of Danzo's lackeys said as he gave him two files

The first file had the fallowing

**Name**: Takahashi Rei  
**Rank**: Konoha Chunin  
**Age**: 19  
**Eyes**: Red  
**Hair**: Brown  
**Height**: 5,6F  
**Weight**: 127 LBS  
**Family**: Mother, Father are unknown, Married to Takahashi Akio at age 18, no kids as of this date, no other known relatives  
**Special abilities**: Medical Specialist  
**Notes**: Rei was found abandoned in front of the orphanage as a baby, nothing is known of her parents or what clan she comes from. Rei is hard working and cares for her team members, upon graduation, she was placed in a team along with Takahashi Akio and Hyuga Izumi as team two, captained by Yamanaka Yasuki, she became a chunin after going through the chunin exam twice, during her last mission; she was able to save the life of the team leader by putting herself in danger by running onto the battle zone and performing first aid.

The second file had the fallowing

**Name**: Takahashi Akio  
**Rank**: Elite Chunin  
**Age**: 19  
**Eyes**: Green  
**Hair**: Black  
**Height**: 5,10F  
**Weight**: 183 LBS  
**Family**: Mother Takahashi Anji, Konoha ANBU age 41 Father Takahashi Renji, Konoha Junin age 45, Sister Takahashi Miyoko, Konoha Genin, age 13, Married to Takahashi Rei at age 18, no kids as of this date  
**Special abilities**: Weapons Specialist  
**Notes**: Akio was at the top of his class at the academy, upon graduation, he was placed in a team along with Takahashi Rei and Hyuga Izumi as team two, captained by Yamanaka Yasuki, Akio showed leadership abilities when he took command of the squad while they were attacked by rogue Chunins and Yasuki was scouting ahead, he had detected the spike in chakara and sprinted back to save his team, however thanks to Akio's leadership, they had not only defeated the rogues, but captured them alive. Once he lead his team through the chunin exam he was the only one from his team to make it to chunin, the two others attained the rank on there next attempt. He was recently given captain of his team and Yasuki given a new genin group to teach, he was recently injured during his last mission as he saved team member Izumi from what would have been a fatal strike by taking it for her, his life was saved by the team medic Rei

"You are trying to tell me that you were outsmarted by a bunch of CHUNINS?!" Danzo said fuming

"I am sorry my lord, but we didn't know he had the girl until after we followed him home" he quickly answered

"DAMN IT, get me a communicator right now!"

"Yes my lord" The ROOTS member answered as he removed his own communicator quickly and handed it to Danzo who took it

"Sasuke, can you hear this?"

Meanwhile Sasuke was sitting in the woods not far from the Konoha gates meditating, he was still waiting for the signal to attack, he let out a large sigh "Yeah" he simply answered

"I know that you have been worried about that little girl you were taking care of, I have something you may want to know"

Sasuke's eyes immediately shot open "Where is she!!" He almost demanded

"It would appear that two Ninja's have taken off with her, I have a team pursuing them, but they have proven to be always one step ahead of us"

"Who are they?!" Sasuke once again asked in demanding tone

"We don't know, but we believe them to be spies from another village, they saw an opportunity to kidnap the Hokage's daughter and they took it"

"Wait a minute, why would you care?" Sasuke asked wondering if this was a trick

"You idiot, she is a Namikaze, and as such she posses many powers, do you really think I want her to fall into enemy hands? Who knows what kind of secrets they could learn from cutting her into pieces and studying her"

Sasuke suddenly felt anger rising at the mere though of someone wanting to harm Naoto, and if he allowed it to happen, Naruto would never forgive him, and Sakura would most likely kill him "Where are they heading...." Sasuke simply asked as he got up

"They are heading north, they have about an hour ahead of you, so bring her back, no matter what or who intervenes, your orders are to BRING HER BACK" Danzo answered

Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke while Danzo smiled as he put the communicator down "My lord, why do we need him? I sent an entire squadron to intercept them, and why lie to him? He is bound to your orders anyway"

"Because, I am not taking any chances this time, I want her and I want her now, and he now believes that her life is in danger, he will be more motivated this way" He said with a laugh

Rei was reaching her breaking point "Akio, you said it wasn't much further..." She said as she was barely able to keep up with him

"We are almost there!" He answered as they approached what seemed to be rubble from a village, he stopped and looked around, and he couldn't believe his eyes "It's gone?! But how..."

"What's going on Akio?" Rei asked as she was catching her breath and cheeking up on Naoto who had fallen asleep in her arms

Akio looked around some more, there were a few dead bodies, he recognize a few of them, they were his friends "No....No how could this have happened? I just came from here two days ago!!"

Multiple ANBU ninja's came out from the surrounding tree line, they were surrounded, Akio's rage wad building up in him, where these the people who killed everyone here? But why? They were fellow fire citizens!! How could the ANBU do this? Could this be related to how the Hokage seemed to be missing? Had the Hokage secretly been captured by the ANBU Squad? What was going on!!

"Hand over the girl, and neither one of you will be harmed, you will be allowed to walk away free" One of them spoke up

Akio held Rei close to him, ready to defend her and Naoto with his life if he had to, and Rei herself would do anything to keep Naoto out of harm's way, although she still didn't understand why Akio was defying the ANBU "Akio, what's going on?" she asked

"Rei, I am not sure, but these people may be trying to take power in Konoha, this entire village must have been destroyed by them, they may even have captured Hokage Sama and now want to make sure his daughter is taken care of..."

"WHAT?!" Rei said surprised at Akio's response. The ANBU forces were now closing in on them

"This is your last chance, give up the girl" The man repeated himself

Akio grabbed his Kunai, he knew he had no chance against them, but could he really just hand the girl over? And what would stop them from killing them once they did hand her over? Sweat was starting to drip down his brow; this was how he was going to die... Protecting the one he loved and a defenceless little girl "Rei, I am going to charge at them, I should be able to break a small opening for you to get away, once you are through, don't stop until you reach the sand village, the Kazekage is a friend of Lord Hokage, he will take care of both of you"

"But Akio, I can't leave you behind..." Rei said fighting back tears

"Look, this isn't about us anymore, this is about getting her to safety, if she truly is the daughter of lord Hokage, she must be brought to a safe location, and you must warn the Kazekage of what's going on here, the fate of all Konoha could depend on it, now don't argue....I am your team captain and I am giving you an order"

Rei wanted to defy the order, she would rather die by Akio's side, then lose him, but she couldn't allow Naoto to fall into their hands, there was still so much she didn't know or understand about the situation "...Alright" she said sadly

"Rei.....I love you" Akio said as he gave her a kiss and grinned at her before he charged at the enemy line as Rei ran behind him, ready to break through at the first chance she would get, Akio had a Kunai in both hands as they clashed with the ANBU's weapons, he kicked one of them and threw one of his kunais, it almost slits the throat of one of the enemy, but he was able to deflect it just in time, Akio then took out one of his scrolls and released the seal as thousands upon thousands of flying projectile were flying at the enemies "GO NOW REI!" He shouted as he had created an opening

Rei quickly took advantage of the opening and was able to get through, Akio smiled sadly knowing it would be the last time he would ever see Rei, his job was now to keep them busy long enough for her to get away, he took out another scroll and released its seal, his weapon of choice appeared and he grabbed it, it was a staff with a blade on each end, he twirled it around with skill as he got ready to attack the enemy

Rei was running as fast as she could, but she was intercepted by the team that had begun chasing them from Konoha, she found herself surrounded, Akio could see it from his location, but there was no way he could get to her in time "REI!!" He screamed as one of them approached her and tried to grab her arm so she would release Naoto, but Rei refused to allow them to even lay a finger on her, Naoto had begun crying from all the commotion and noise, she looked back at the helpless Akio who was trying to desperately fight his way to her, but she also knew that he would never make it in time

They had failed, Naoto would fall in the hands of the enemy and they would both be killed, one of them grabbed her from behind and held both her arms, she held onto Naoto even tighter as the poor girl cried, another one of them tried to grab Naoto from Rei's arm while she was being restrained, tears were falling from her eyes "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" is all that was going though her head, suddenly her eyes began to glow blue as a surge of chakara began to flow through her entire body as the air around her began to get colder, a spear of ice suddenly shot out at the one holding her from behind, he was forced to let go of her as he dodged it, a cocoon of pure ice began to form around her, by the time the ANBU had gotten back to her, she was completely surrounded by the ice, they tried to break it with their weapons, but it wouldn't even create a dent,

On the inside Rei was still holding onto Naoto who had began to calm down, Rei was also confused, had someone cast this thing on her? And if so, was it meant to protect her? Or keep her trapped? But one thing was for sure, Naoto was safe for the time being..."Don't worry, I will protect you with my life, just like Akio" she said with a smile to Naoto

"What the hell is this!!" One of them shouted out

"Don't worry, we will melt her out of there" another said with a grin as he began to make hand signs, a large flame shot out of his mouth as the ice began to melt, but at a very, very slow pace

"It's going to take forever!!" One of them said angrily

"No matter, in the mean time, we can kill this one, slowly, and painfully" another said with a grin as they turned their attention to Akio who was fighting the others off with everything he had, they were able to strike him a few times as parts of his clothing had been ripped and he was bleeding from wounds, he was trying to figure out where that ice had come from, had they captured her? But why where they trying to melt it? He didn't know, but he had to save her, he just had to

"CHIDORY!!" Akio heard what sounded like thousands of birds chirping, a man wearing an ANBU mask ran in taking out ten enemy ANBU with one strike of his powerful jutsu as he ran in, Akio didn't know if he was friend or foe, he also wore an ANBU mask, but he had attacked the rogue ninja's, Akio could see one of his eyes as the man turned to face him, it was red and had tree black comas "You look like you need a hand" Was all the man said as he took up a stance by Akio's side

Meanwhile out at sea Konohamaru proudly made his way to the bridge "Here they are!" He said with a smile to Toshiro who was at the helm, Konohamaru handed him what looked like a black uniform and grinned

He inspected it thoroughly, but Konohamaru didn't even worry, he was confident in his work "I have to say Konohamaru, this is flawless, a perfect replica....Do you also have the headbands?" He asked

"Of course I do" Konohamaru said handing them to Toshiro "Well?"

"They are perfect, you did a good job, I never would have imagine that you would posses these skills" Toshiro said with a smile, also, an extra worry had been lifted from his mind, they would be able to pull off passing as night ninja's now

"He is just FULL of surprises isn't he?" A voice came from behind to hugged Konohamaru and kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks Yuki..." Konohamaru said embarrassed

Ino walked onto the bridge with a cup of coffee, Toshiro had noticed a little bit of blood by her nose and was curious, but before he could ask her about it, Sakura walked up with a bright smile "Hey everyone" She said happily

"Well you're in a good mood" Ino said with a grin, knowing what she had been up too with Naruto the night before

"Yeah, you could say that, and yeah, although I am sure part of it is because of what you're thinking, there is another reason, but I promised him that he could tell you all"

"Tell us all what Sakura Nii-Chan?" Konohamaru asked

Sakura just smiled at him refusing to ruin Naruto's announcement, but she didn't have to wait for long as Naruto walked onto the bridge "Everyone, I have the greatest news!!" He began to say, Ino immediately fell over with a nose bleed remembering her last encounter with Naruto only an hour ago

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you pervert" Sakura said with a grin to her best friend

"Me and Sakura are going to be parents again!!" Naruto said proudly as he kissed Sakura

"THAT'S GREAT NARUTO SENSEI!!" Yuki said with a grin as she hugged him tightly and then hugged Sakura "You two are great parents!! I wonder if it's going to be another girl!!" Yuki said with a smile

Konohamaru smiled at his Nii-san "I wouldn't mind having a little nephew" He said as he hugged Sakura and congratulated her

"Whatever it is, I will love him or her just as much, I can't wait for Naoto to hear the news!!"

"Naruto....She is 10 months old, she won't really care" Sakura said with a smile, but Naruto was too happy to mind, and it was one of the things she loved about him

Naruto ran off the bridge, because he still had more people to tell the great news to, but at least Sakura was happy that he had clothes on this time

* * *

**End Chapter 18  
**

* * *

Well that's another chapter done, What is that strange ice power that saved Rei at the last second? Is that new comer friend or foe? Will Ino ever be able to look at Naruto without a sudden nose bleed? Keep reading to find out....well other then the Ino part :P Who knows if that will ever stop happening ;)

**READ RAVE REVIEW**!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Well hello there everyone, its Sunday!! And Sunday = new release day, now then, i have a real treat for you guys today, this is, without a doubt, even counting saving old bonds, THE LARGEST CHAPTER THAT I HAVE DONE TO THIS DATE, it is 6000 words "pre author notes" the "past" section alone is over 2000 words :D so i hope that you all enjoy it, now then, for the reviews, i seem to be stuck on only getting six reviews per chapter :/ oh well :P

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, i will say this much, i have NOT decided on the sex of the baby yet, although i am leaning towards boy

ManiMan - Thanks for the review, well, it will be a very long time before Naruto returns home, the trip to night alone takes a few weeks, however it will indeed be interesting to see Naruto's reaction when he returns

xzavx - Thanks for the review, and lol you get the answer in this chapter :), although you do have me slightly confused about the time line, Naruto's time travel from saving old bond could not have affected Naoto in any way, she was conceived BEFORE he was sent to the future

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, that's an interesting idea, i haven't decided if i can or can't incorporate it into the story "i am talking about the Haku thing" i will see if i can work it in :P if i can' i will credit you with the idea ;)

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, those are also interesting ideas, i may or may not use one of them, and just like Alex, i will credit you with the idea if and when i do :)

Kazeshini - thanks for the review, no, ice is not a basic element, but neither is electricity, or sand for that matter, or wood, the four basic elements are, wind, water, earth, and fire, one would assume you get other elements by mixing some of those together, i don't know what you would need to mix to get electricity, but i have a pretty good idea of what you need for ice, and it could be wind and water, the Naruto world is full of elements that are not of the four basic elemental ladder, snow is an other that is seen in the movies, so it not hard to believe that they could do ice as well :)

Well that is everyone, i hope you guys are ready for a long read, because as i said before, i give you Chapter 19, the largest chapter in my Fanfiction history!!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 19  
**

**

* * *

**

**IN THE PAST**

It had been a few months since Madara had run away from Konoha, no one had seen or heard from him, Hashirama was hoping that Madara had found a new home and was living his life in peace, however, he was worried about Madara's statement that he would kill the entire Uchiha clan, and all of Konoha for protecting them. Konoha had prospered in the short few months and the people in the region accepted the formation of the country and Konoha as its defender, an imperial family was chosen by the people to be the civilian government as the fire feudal fire lord while the Hokage of Konoha would be the military leader of the Fire Nation

Some of the other regions had become jealous of the new found power and prosperity of the Fire Nation and began raiding the villages near the boarders that were defenceless; Konoha responded by beginning to patrol its borders and stopping bandit raids, they also built outposts in key areas

This forced the surrounding regions to begin forming their own villages to compete with the prosperous Konohagakure and the Fire Nation , the village of Iwagakure (Stone) was formed in the new Earth Nation, the village of Kumogakure (cloud) was formed in the new lightning Nation to the north and Sunagakure (sand) was formed in the new Wind Nation to the south. Scouting parties were sent out to find out more about a rumoured country that was believed to exist somewhere on islands out at sea, it was even rumoured to have been formed years ago, however no one had ever returned from any of the scouting parties

Nami was walking down the street happily, she was carrying bags from shopping for food, she was going to make something special for Masaki tonight, he had been sent all over the nation to defend against raids, his unique speed and power made him a prime choice for the task, while she was the leader of her own team and was sent on various missions around the country. This came at a price of always being away, she had seen him only three times over the course of a few months, and they were all only for one night where he would take her out to eat and treat her to anything she wanted, the next morning, he would always have to leave to return to his border patrol. But this time it was going to be different; he was going to be back for an entire week!! And Nami wanted to show him how much she missed him and how much she loved him by treating him to his favourite dinner, she grinned knowing that Masaki would be happy with her plan, she was looking forward to being in his arms again

Masaki was nearing the gates of Konoha, he was the team leader of a 3 man team, all chosen to be on his team due to their speed, but even they were not able to keep up with Masaki, the guard at the gate greeted them "Welcome home" He told them with a smile

"Thanks, it's good to be back" Masaki said in return

"Hey, Nami has been running around the village all day, I think she is very excited about your return" The man said with a grin

"Yeah, it's been hard on her, but I will make it up to her" Masaki said as he continued with his team towards the main tower that had been since named the Fire Tower, he had also noticed a small team was on the mountain face carving out something, but he paid little attention to it. He and his team proceeded to the Hokage's office where Hashirama was waiting for them

"Masaki, welcome home" He greeted his friend with a smile

"Thanks, I have been looking forward to this" Masaki answered "As soon as I am done my report, I am going to find Nami, hold her tightly, kiss her and never let go of her for the next week" He said with a smirk

Hashirama began to feel bad as his smile slowly began to slip away "Masaki, I know I promised you a week off, but…" suddenly it was now Masaki's smile that began to vanish "I have sent scouting teams to find out more about the rumoured country that is said to rule over the large islands at sea, none of them have returned"

Masaki let out a large sigh "And you want me and my team to find out what happened to them right?"

"I am truly sorry Masaki… I am afraid of sending anyone else and I want to know what happened to them"

"Nami isn't going to be happy with this…"

"I am truly sorry, I will make it up to you I swear, when you return, you will get all the time off you want to make Nami happy, I will even make sure she also gets all the time off she wants as well"

"Thanks, but I doubt it will make her feel better, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning" Hashirama answered

"Well, I better get back home and find a way to tell her I guess" Masaki said sadly as he and his team exit the office, he stops for a moment to face his team "You guys don't need to come on this mission if you don't want too, I can get others to replace you while you spend time with your friends and families, you guys don't need to suffer the same fate as me" he told them with a faint smile, he knew that both of them were looking forward to returning home to their loved ones as much as he was

Both of them looked at each other and nodded and then looked back at Masaki "No thank you, we can't allow our team leader to run off without us, if you suffer sir, so do we!" One of them spoke up

"That's right, plus, who do you think Nami would take her anger out on if anything were to happen to you?" He said with a grin

Masaki didn't know what to say "Thanks guys... Well I guess we meet up at the gate tomorrow morning, until then, go home and enjoy yourselves"

"Yes sir!" Both of them said in unison as the three of them parted ways

Masaki was heading home, trying to figure out how he would break the news to Nami, but he swore he would make it up to her, he just had to… He approached his house that had been named the Namikaze Estate, and since Nami had renounced her leadership role from her own clan, she had decided to move in with Masaki, who was more than happy to have her, he walked up to the door and waited a few minutes before getting the courage to enter, once he stepped into the house, he was met with the smell of ramen coming from the kitchen, was Nami cooking for him?! It smelled great, suddenly Nami walked out from the kitchen, wearing a new outfit

"Masaki, your home!!" She screamed out as she ran and launched herself at him, causing him to fall back against the door that was shut behind him, she had wrapped her arms around his body and even her legs around his waist as she kissed him passionately and held him tightly, their lips finally parted "I have missed you so much Masaki, I made you your favourite!! I hope I didn't screw it up… But I am so happy that you are home, and this week is going to be the best week ever!!" She said with a bright smile

Masaki's heart was breaking inside, how could he tell her he was leaving tomorrow morning again? How could he make her sad? Damn that mission, however he knew that it had to be done, those missing Ninja's also had families and loved ones, and they needed to know what happened to them, he could only imagine how Nami would feel if he went missing and no one knew what happened to him "Well it smells great Nami" he said as he hugged her back, she was too happy right now for him to tell her, he would do it latter…

"Well, you are going to have to carry me to the kitchen, because I decided that I am not going to let go of you for the next five minutes" she said with a grin and a wink as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kept her legs around his waist and laid her head against his chest

Masaki laughed slightly "It's a good thing you're so light" He said with a grin as he wrap his arms around her, he pushed himself away from the door, it took him a few seconds to find a center of balance as Nami laughed, enjoying herself, she was so happy right now, she didn't want this to ever end, Masaki was able to somehow make it to the kitchen without falling "You know, in order to eat, you're going to have to let go" Masaki said with a smile

"Says who? Maybe you're going to have to figure out a way to eat like this" Nami said playfully

Masaki walked next to the counter and sat her down on it, but she was refusing to let go as she giggled, Masaki grinned "Nami, you are being a naughty girl" he said as he grabbed her arms and forced them away from his neck, however she still had her legs tightly around his waist, he laid her down on the counter pinning her arms down, she was laughing, causing him to smile at her, she was so beautiful, her bright smile and love of life along with her beautiful green eyes, he kissed her passionately, making sure to keep her arms pinned down, he continued to kiss her for what felt like forever, he finally stopped and stared into her eyes, they were full of life as she stared back into his "You know, the ramen is going to get cold" He said with a smirk

"Oh alright, I guess you do deserve to eat" She said with a smirk of her own "However, after dinner, you are all mine" She said with a wink as she finally let go of his waist

"Well, I guess there are worst fates" He said returning her wink. He sat down at the table as Nami got him a bowl of ramen and set it down in front of him and then sat down next to him with her own, the ramen smelled great as Masaki broke his chopsticks apart and began eating, Nami stared at him, waiting to know if she had done a good job "This is great Nami!! It's even better then the restaurants" He said as he continued to eat

Nami smiled, she had succeeded, and her food was eatable!! Since it was the first time she cooked for anyone other than herself, she began eating as well

It wasn't long until both of them were full, Masaki helped Nami clean up, once they were done Nami grabbed Masaki arm "Remember our deal? Your mine now" She said with a grin as she pulled him towards the bedroom, Masaki didn't really fight her, after all, she was right, he had agreed that he would be hers after they were done eating, and who wouldn't want to be at the mercy of someone as cute and beautiful as Nami, once inside she slammed the door shut behind them and pushed him on the bed and jumped on him

She kissed him just as passionately as she had done when he first set foot in the house while he kissed her back, she began to unzip his vest "Masaki, I love you" She said as she continued to kiss him and removed his black vest

"I love you too Nami" Masaki answered once he had a chance

The next morning, Masaki woke up before Nami, she was sleeping peacefully nudged up against him, he slowly inched himself away from her, her arms began to search for him, he was afraid that she would wake up, so he quickly put a pillow in his place and she wrapped her arms around it and smiled as she continued to sleep, Masaki let out a sigh of relief, he began to pick up both his and her clothing from the ground, he folded hers neatly and put them on the desk while he took his own and brought them to the bathroom so he could take a quick shower, once he was done he quickly got dressed and took out a scroll and began writing on it

"My sweet Nami, I don't know how to tell you this but Hokage Sama had no choice but to send me away on an important mission, I have to head towards unknown islands and find out what happened to our scouting parties, they just disappeared without a trace and Hokage Sama is fearing the worst, it is my mission to find out what happened to them, I know that you were looking forward to this week, so was I, I am so sorry that I have to leave so soon, but I cannot refuse this mission, we are afraid that if we send anyone else that they would also disappear, Hokage Sama is confident that my skills will make sure that I am able to come back home safely, Nami, I love you with all my heart and I will return as soon as I can

Love, Masaki

Masaki felt horrible that he was leaving her a letter rather than telling her himself, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't just allow him to leave if he told her, this was the best choice, she would probably make him pay for it when he returned, but it's something he would happily deal with once he returns. He slowly and quietly walked back to the bedroom and stared at her for a few seconds, her body was so beautiful and flawless, he set the scroll down on her night stand, and suddenly he heard something "Masaki?"

He instantly froze, had she woken up?! Had he been caught?! Was she going to allow him to leave?! He looked at her, but her eyes were still shut, was she really awake? He decided to respond to see what would happen "Yes?"

"If you're going out, we need milk" she answered back

Was she sleep talking? She was clearly not awake, but he thought It would be best to answer, in case not answering would cause her to wake up "Sure thing" He simply answered

"Thanks" she said as she continued to hug the pillow tightly

He smiled at her and bent down, he kissed her very gently on her cheek and whispered in her ear "I love you"

"I love you too…" She answered back

Masaki left the house, the sun was only beginning to rise in the distance, very few people were up as store owners were cleaning the entrance to their shops and getting their goods ready, Masaki entered a clothing shop, the clerk greeted him "Ah Masaki Sama, I was expecting you, however not this early" The man began speaking

"Yeah, sorry for coming at this hour of the morning, but I will be leaving on another mission as soon as I leave your shop, and was wondering if my order was done yet"

"Yes, it's done, I did everything you asked" The man said with a grin as he opened a box and took out a cloak, it was completely white along with black flames at the bottom and other various black detailing, up until now, Masaki was still wearing his captains cloak from the night country that stated his command of the tenth division, but Masaki felt it was now time to replace it and had a custom cloak made, the black and white was to honour his home countries heritage, and the flames would represent his new allegiance to the Fire Nation

"It's perfect!" Masaki said as he tried it on "You have done a great job" He said as he tossed a small bag full of coins to the clerk

"It was my pleasure Masaki Sama, I am happy to have been able to help you" He said with a smile

Once Masaki was done checking himself out in the mirror, he left the shop and headed towards the gate, his team members were already waiting

"Nice cloak" One of them said

"Yeah, thanks, let's go"

All three men walked out of the village

**PRESENT TIME**

Akio still wasn't sure about the new comer, but one thing was for sure, he couldn't defeat them alone, he decided that the only thing he could do was trust him

"Who the hell is that?" One of the enemy ANBU shouted out surprised by the new comers attack

Akio attacked while they were confused and killed two of them instantly with his skilful use of his weapon, the rest of them were able to regroup and tried to counter attack Akio, one of them took out a Katana and attacked him, Akio blocked it with his staff, the ANBU was surprised as he thought it was made of wood, but it didn't take any damage as Akio kicked the man in the ribs and stabbed him with one of the ends of the staff, the ANBU with the red eye had taken out five ninja's on his own with ease causing Akio to be in awe of his power

The remaining enemy ANBU began to retreat, this new comer was too much for them, they would need to regroup and reorganise before they could take Naoto back

Akio turned his attention to the ANBU who had come to his aid, still unsure of his intentions "Who are you!?" He demanded from him

"A friend... Where is Naoto?" he asked

"Naoto?" Akio asked back

"Yes, Namikaze Naoto, daughter of the 6th Hokage, you have her, don't you?" The man asked with a serious tone

Akio got into a defensive position "So you're after her as well!! I won't allow any harm to come to her you traitors!"

"Traitor? I think you have the wrong idea here, I am not here to take her away, I am here to protect her, we are on the same side here" The man calmly said

"How can I trust you?! I was just chased down by an entire squad of ANBU, and even though you came to help, how do I know you're not just trying to gain my trust"

"Because… Hokage Sama and Lady Sakura are people who are very dear to me… And I cannot allow Naoto to fall into the hands of ROOTS"

"ROOTS?" Akio said confused "Never heard of them"

"Not surprising, ROOTS is supposed to find threats to Konoha and deal with them… However, the ROOTS leader is obsessed with gaining power, although I cannot be sure of it yet, I believe he is trying to overthrow Naruto Sama as Hokage and become the 7th Hokage

"Where is Hokage Sama?" Akio asked

"He is away; he isn't even in the country… He had to go on a secret mission; ROOTS took that opportunity to strike"

Akio didn't know how much of that story was true, but he did know that if he wanted too, that man could easily kill him and take Naoto by force, however it seemed that he had no hostile intentions and Akio could not detect deceit in his voice "Rei is the one who has Naoto, and she is in that ball of ice, I don't know where it came from" Akio said as they walked towards the large orb of ice "They were trying to melt it before you arrived, it seemed to be working"

The ANBU put his hand on the ice orb "No amount of fire or heat would melt this" He answered

"But it looked like it was melting…" Akio said confused

The man began to make hand signs and a large fireball came from the mouth of his ANBU mask, as Akio said, it looked like it was melting as water began to run down the orb, but when he stopped, the orb itself didn't even have a scratch on it "The ice is so perfectly created and strong that it's almost like diamond, the water you think is the ice melting is actually the heat causing condensation on the ice, this is a perfect defence barrier, much like the Kazekage's sand barrier"

"Then there is no way to get to them? And who put it up?!" Akio asked worried

"I don't know who put it up, as for the getting to them, although they are called perfect defences, nothing is impenetrable, you just need to find its weakness, just like how the Kazekage's sand barrier was penetrated… In this case, there is a lot of chakara that is running through the sphere, if we disrupt the chakara flow, the barrier should fail" but before he could do anything, he was forced to dodge an attack that came out of nowhere, Akio quickly grabbed his staff again and was ready to defend both himself, and his loved one, he could see from one of the tree branches a figure standing, he could clearly see two red eyes, and they had the same three comas as the masked ANBU that was helping him, he looked back at the man and finally noticed that he only had one red eye

"So, you are the two spies who kidnapped the Hokage's daughter? I will make you PAY for your crimes!"

"Kid napped? What the hell is he talking about!!" Akio thought to himself "Wait, you have it wrong, we did not…" But the man ignored him as he took out a blade that was strapped on his back and jumped down and got ready to attack

"What have you done with Naoto? If you have harmed her, I will make sure that your death is as long and as painful as it can possibly be, and trust me, I can carry out that threat…"

"Sasuke! Calm down, it's me…" The masked ANBU said as he removed his ANBU mask, revealing another mask; however you could now clearly see his eyes

Akio recognised him as the famous Konoha copy ninja Hatake Kakashi, and did he just say Sasuke? The best friend of the Hokage who had once betrayed the village but was brought back and finally swore to fight for Konoha once again; these were two of the most elite Ninja's in all of Konoha

"Kakashi? What the hell are you doing here...? More importantly, where is Naoto?"

"Don't worry, she is safe, go back to the village and inform the council that Danzo may be trying to take the village, his ROOTS forces just tried to take Naoto, had I not arrived in time, she might be in his hands right now"

"Was what Danzo told me a lie? Were there ever spies? Regardless... Even if I could trust Naoto in Kakashi's care, my orders are to bring her back no matter what..." And he was unable to ignore that order "Sorry Kakashi, Naoto is coming with me... So just hand her over, Naruto left her in my care anyway"

Kakashi was surprised "Sasuke, did you hear me? Danzo might be making a move against Naruto..."

But Sasuke ignored him and began walking towards them raising his blade "I am going to ask one more time, hand over Naoto, Kakashi, as my former sensei, I do not wish to fight you, however I will if you refuse to give me Naoto, and we both know that I have far surpassed you, the only one who can match me and hope to defeat me is Naruto" Sasuke said, not really wanting to fight Kakashi, he had a lot of respect for the older Junin, but if he were to back down now, the seal could activate for defying orders

"Sasuke... Don't tell me, you are with ROOTS...?" Kakashi asked worried that the answer could be yes, Sasuke however didn't answer and simply attacked Kakashi with lighting speed, Kakashi was able to par the attack just in time "Get out of here now!!" Kakashi said to Akio

"No, I can't just leave Rei here alone"

"I don't know if I can win this, and if I can't there is no way you can defeat Sasuke, run to the Sand, tell Gaara that ROOTS is trying to take over Konoha and that Naruto is away and won't be back for a few weeks, GO NOW!!" Akio suddenly began to realise how it must had felt for Rei when he told her to leave him behind, but Kakashi was right, Sasuke was too much for him, and he would probably get in Kakashi's way if he tried to help "If I somehow win this, I will bring Rei and Naoto to the sand as well, now go!!" Akio took one last look at the ice sphere before he took off, Sasuke never took his eyes off of Kakashi who was confused as to why he was just allowing Akio to take off without even attempting to stop him "Why aren't you even going to try to stop him? Wouldn't it be a bad thing for ROOTS if the sand got involved?" Kakashi asked

"Truth be told...I hope he does get to the sand... My orders are to bring Naoto back, there was nothing about stopping some Ninja named Akio from going to the sand" Sasuke said with a small grin, it was little, but it was the only thing he could do for Konoha right now

"So, you are not helping Danzo of your own free will huh? Did he force you? Did he put the seal on you?"

"I am sorry but, you should know that I cannot answer any of those questions" Sasuke answered, knowing that Kakashi would get his answers with that response

"I see, so he did put the seal on you..."

"Now do you understand why I MUST take Naoto?"

"Yeah...But I will still try to stop you Sasuke, if Naoto falls into Danzo's hands, who knows what he will do to her, what he will force her to do... If he controls the power of the Namikaze, who knows how much damage he could do, he could also abuse her by using her to breed and creating more Namikazes for his own selfish plans, Sasuke, I will NOT allow you to take her"

"Good, however, I cannot go easy on you just because I agree with you, if I don't fight with everything I have, the seal will activate, so Kakashi, don't let your guard down, not even for a second..."

"Yeah... I know"

Meanwhile out at sea, Naruto had told the entire crew about Sakura's pregnancy, everyone congratulated Sakura and Naruto, they held a small party to celebrate, everyone was enjoying themselves, Shizune approached Sakura with a large grin "So, I though you wanted more time, I even went through the trouble of making a cover story for you" She said with a grin, not really upset about anything but wanted to tease Sakura

"Yeah, sorry Shizune, I really didn't expect to tell him so soon... But... He had to go and give me a perfect, romantic night, and I just couldn't keep it in anymore..." Sakura said embarrassed

"Well, I am happy that you told him, you really should never hide that kind of information from him, just look how happy he is right now" Shizune said as she pointed at Naruto who was dancing with Yuki "You're so lucky to have someone like him, so many girls go around looking for sweet caring guys who would love them just like him and end up never finding that perfect guy, you had him all along from day one, and he had eyes only for you" Shizune said with a kind smile

"Yeah... I know, and I also know that I don't deserve him, not after how I treated him, I didn't even know who he was and I hated him, only because everyone else did, I didn't even know why he was hated, things didn't get any better once we were assigned to the same team. .. They actually got worst, it's not until he left for his three year training that I began to realize that I had feelings for him, when I saw him leave and I knew that he would be gone for three years, It broke my heart, and then on the day he came back...he was so handsome!! Nothing like the little boy who had left for training, he had also gotten smarter... I only wish he wouldn't have come up with that stupid new perverted move of his" she said with a slight giggle, remembering how she beat him up after only ten minutes of his return home

"Yeah but, I guess you could say, it's part of his charm" Shizune said with a smile

"Yeah, there is a part of him that is still a kid, and I believe that even in 20 years from now, that part will still not have grown up, but that's alright"

"Well, Lady Tsunade had always said that her two kids would end up together" Shizune said with a grin

"Kids?" Sakura asked, although she had an idea of what she meant

"She considered Naruto to be like a son to her, and you like a daughter, and she was always saying how the two of you were perfect for each other, she had also said that she was willing to bet money on it, although I told her not to, since everything she bets on ended up losing, she laughed and agreed" Both girls shared a giggle as they remembered there former master, Sakura was the only person that Shizune could share that bond with, since Tsunade only had 2 apprentices

The next morning Hiyori had gotten up bright and early, she had decided that now was the time to talk to her team and to begin trying to redeem herself in their eyes, she had to do it before they reached the night country, she entered Hamako's room, she was still ordered by Sakura to stay in bed for the next day or two even though her bones had been mended, they would still need time to recover, the rest of the team also shared the same room, Kanji saw Hiyori walked in and got straight to his feet, Jun did the same "How can we help you Ma'am" Jun asked nervously

"Guys... I came to say that I am sorry, especially to you Hamako, I broke one of the rules of being a Sensei, and that was to hurt my own students, even if it was an accident that happened in the heat of the moment, it doesn't make it an excuse... So I know it's going to be tough to regain your trust, but I hope that you all give me a chance..."

Kanji whispered to Jun "Its got to be a trick, she is evil, how could she say that putting Hamako in a submission until she cried out of pain from her bones breaking before she would let go of her an accident?"

Jun nodded, he didn't trust anything that Hiyori was saying right now, but she was still the team leader and they would still need to obey her "Yes ma'am, we will work hard to make sure our training does not fall behind again ma'am, we will no longer make the mistake of underestimating the enemy, from now on, we will obey every order you give us" Jun said in an almost militaristic way

This caused Hiyori to feel hurt, but she knew she deserved it, it would take more than a simple apology to make up for what she did "Once Hamako is healed up, we will continue our training..." Hiyori quickly walked out of the room, mainly because she could no longer fight back the tears, she shut the door behind her and began to cry "some team leader I am... Can't even stop myself from crying" She said as she wiped away some of the tears from her face, she took a few deep breaths and walked away

Most of the crew had been assembled to the bridge by request of Toshiro, everyone was waiting and wondering what was going on, Toshiro finally appeared, however to everyone's surprise, his hair was now almost as black as Sasuke's, and he was now wearing the night ninja uniform "What's with the hair Toshiro?" Naruto asked

"As a former division captain, I was well known throughout the entire country, my hair color was also very rare, kind of how Sakura's is rare to your country"

"Yeah, pink is kind of rare Sakura, how did that happen anyway?" Ino said teasingly

"Shut up Ino... Do I need to remind you of Naruto?" Ino suddenly gets a nose bleed as Sakura grins "Yeah, I thought so...."

"...The point is, I would probably get recognize fairly quickly, so I changed my hair color, you will all need to start wearing these clothing, train in them, get use to them, because this is all that you will be wearing while we are in the night country, you will all give me your other clothing and I will stash them away in a secret hidden compartment that I had specially built just for them, that includes your headbands and any family cress or anything that can lead to Konoha as well, as of right now, you are all Night Ninja's" everyone nodded as they picked up there Night ninja uniforms "One last thing, Naruto... and I mean no disrespect by not calling you by your title, we must ALL get use to not calling him Hokage Sama or Lord Hokage or anything like that, from now on, we must not call him by that title"

"Understood" Naruto said with a smile "It's going to be nice being called by my actual name again"

"And that brings me to our next point... Your name, you have to change your family name"

"What ? Why?" Naruto asked confused

"Because, the Namikaze are a very powerful clan, they are part of the founders of our country and although they are not the biggest, they are among the most well known, so if you go around calling yourself Namikaze Naruto..."

"Yeah, I get it now...No problem, I guess I can use a name I haven't used in a while, everyone, from now on, you shall refer to me as Uzumaki Naruto" he said with a grin, that old name brought back a lot of memories for him as it was the name he used for the first 18-19 years of his life, it had only been a year since he began using the name Namikaze

"Does that make me Uzumaki Sakura?" She said with a wink

"Well that, or your maiden name" Naruto answered

"Nah, I think I like Uzumaki Sakura better" She said as she held his hand, causing Naruto to grin

"Alright then, I guess that's everything, now go and get changed, don't forget to give me EVERYTHING that is native to Konoha, we cannot afford any screw ups" Toshiro said seriously

"Understood" everyone answered as they all left one by one to get changed, there were only four uniforms left, they belonged to Hiyori and her team, Toshiro would bring it to them himself and explain everything to them, he knew that they had a good reason for not being at the meeting

* * *

**End Chapter 19  
**

* * *

For those of you who were hoping for some lemon with Nami and Masaki, sorry :P I don't do lemons lol, 1, i am affraid that it would ruin the story, 2, i am affraid that i would suck so bad at lemons that i would ruin my reputation :P lol anyway i hope you all enjoyed it, it seems that Sasuke is trying to find loop holes in Danzo's seal, will Hiyori's team ever forgive her? will Ino ever stop getting nose bleeds every time she see's Naruto? does black hair suite Toshiro? and what will be more dangrous for Masaki, his upcoming mission? Or facing Nami once he returns

Well i had loads of fun, **Read, Rave, Review**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey, here is my Wednesday release!! I don't know if this one is as good as the others, i guess near the end i was kind of tired "its currently midnight as i type this" so i hope it not as bad as it looks to me right now "then again i may just be to tired :P"

anyway, here are my awesome reviewers, and yay i had more then 6 ;)

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, and i don't know yet, i haven't decided who the replacement captains will be, i am going to have to reread Saving old bonds because i forgot who got killed and who survived :P if anyone can remember, i wouldn't mind someone telling me lol, would save me from having to dig threw 50 chapters lol

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, and now i see why, however i have my own plans for her powers, also we will be finding out a bit more about Rei's powers latter on

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, and do not worry, i am very much in agreement with you when it comes to miracle that just ruins a good story, and i will have none of that here :)

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, yes basically, i am trying to say that Masaki is the one who first began wearing the cloak, and basically, the cloak itself was the fact that he use to use a cloak as the 10th Division Captain, tying even more to the night country :P All he did was change the design into what it is today, and his decedents have changed the colors to suite there personalities

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, and yay your back :) I missed those random reviews of yours ;) I shall also miss his white hair, but the good news is, dye wear off :P so his white hair will return ;D

angeredblackman - Thanks for the review, i believe a few chapters ago i had promised that they would get off the boat at around chapter 20...Well read to find out if i kept the promis :P

chickenman00712 - Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

xzavx - Thanks for the review, and you think that Masaki will not be making it back? I guess thats a possibility, however perhaps he will also make it back? Read to find out :P

Well that's everyone, i was so happy to see that i had finally had more then 6 reviews :P so thank you so much guys, again, i appologize if this chapter isn't as good as my others, the next chapter should make up for it....i hope, anyway on with the show, i give you chapter 20!!

**Restating Disclaimer **– I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or anything related, if I did, I would be the happiest person on earth, I hope you all enjoy

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 20  
**

**

* * *

**

**IN THE PRESENT**

Sasuke and Kakashi were staring each other down, both looking for an opening, Kakashi knew that Sasuke was faster, stronger and more powerful than he ever was while he was on team seven, and Sasuke knew that he couldn't underestimate the older more experienced Junin, even if he felt that he was stronger than Kakashi now, Sasuke had seen Naruto beat opponents that were much stronger then himself countless times

Kakashi quickly took out two Kunais and began running towards Sasuke, he took his blade in hand and got ready to par the attack, he stopped one of the Kunais with his blade and grabbed Kakashi's hand with his other hand, Kakashi then tried to kick Sasuke in the ribs but Sasuke blocked the hit with his own leg, Kakashi then bent down as he held onto Sasuke's hand and forced Sasuke off his feet as he threw Sasuke down, but Sasuke was able to recover almost instantly as he landed on his hands and completed the move by landing on his feet, both men were staring at each other once more

Sasuke began to make hand signs, however Kakashi began making the same exact ones as both men screamed out "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu" a large fireball shot out from both men and collided, creating an explosion, Sasuke quickly began to mass up energy in his hand as the amount of chakara began to emit a chirping sound, Kakashi also began to mass up chakara in his hand as it began to glow, they both ran towards each other as Sasuke screamed out "CHIDORI!" Confident that his Chidori would be stronger then Kakashi's

However, to Sasuke's surprise, it wasn't a Chidori that Kakashi had built up his chakara for "RASENGAN!" he screamed out at both their hands collided; the much stronger Rasengan easily overpowered the Chidori and sent Sasuke flying as his body hit a tree with force, causing some internal damage forcing him to cough out some blood, Kakashi had not escaped without damage, parts of his skin and clothing had burnt from the shockwave

Sasuke got back to his feet "The rasengan? How do you know the rasengan!?" Sasuke asked, knowing that there had only been two other people to use that move

"Technically, it's not a rasengan, it's incomplete; however it's enough to get the job done, Naruto was surprised when I showed it to him" Kakashi said with a grin showing under his mask, also hiding the fact that it used up much more of his chakara since he had not mastered the move, he had to use up more chakara to keep it under control, and that one rasengan cost him the same amount of chakara as two Chidoris. Although Kakashi had been able to surprise Sasuke and strike a blow at him, he couldn't let his guard down; Sasuke was still very much able to fight

Sasuke held his blade tightly; it began to glow brightly as he fed it chakara "How about we finish this?" Sasuke said with a grin

Kakashi took out a blade that Sasuke had never seen before and swung it around, it had a white glow and it intrigued Sasuke "Yeah, sure" Kakashi answered

Both men began to run towards each other, they both swung their blades as they clashed, Sasuke screamed out "Chidori Sword Strike!" Kakashi screamed out "Hakko Chakura To!" Sasuke's blade is blown out his hand as it flies away from him much to his surprise, however he now had an opportunity, he quickly massed up chakara in his other hand and without hesitating, he thrust it into Kakashi's chest "CHIDORI!" His hand easily burned through Kakashi's clothing and penetrates his chest, however there was no blood; the body explodes in a poof

"SHADOW CLONE!" Sasuke shouts out damming himself, however out from the ground, a group of ninja dogs jumped out and clamped down on Sasuke's body, forcing him to fall to the ground as their grip got tighter, he was now immobilised. Kakashi jumped out from underground himself and began walking towards Sasuke

"You were overconfident as always Sasuke, you thought you had the battle won and you had actually never even touched me, this has always been your weakness Sasuke" Kakashi said as he was trying to figure out what to do with Sasuke now that he had captured him

"You think so Kakashi Sensei? You know, you taught me a lot of things, and I have had the privilege of learning from one of the best Konoha has to offer, not to mention that I did learn from Orochimaru as well before I killed him" Sasuke said with a grin as he disappeared in a poof of smoke, but before Kakashi could do anything, out from under him Sasuke popped up and had his blade to his throat "Are you surprised? You were my sensei after all…. You talk about overconfidence and underestimating your enemy, and you're the one who thought he had this won when in reality, you had never even touched me" Sasuke said with a grin as he was now the one wondering what he was going to do with Kakashi, killing him was out of the question for many reasons, Konoha would be losing an elite Junin ninja, Kakashi was his sensei and friend, and Naruto and Sakura would never forgive him

"I guess that you did learn something after all" Kakashi said knowing that he had used up all of his trump cards and was damming himself for revealing his true self so fast, after preaching about overconfidence…

Suddenly Sasuke was forced to let go of Kakashi as 10 Kunais were heading straight for him, they hit Kakashi in the back, however it quickly turned into a log as Kakashi had used Substitution Jutsu. Sasuke looked around to find out where those Kunais had come from, as did Kakashi, since he didn't know if they were aiming for him or Sasuke, or both

On the top of one of the tree branches stood a man with long white hair and a bright smile, his face had red paint lines streaming down from his eyes, Sasuke and Kakashi couldn't believe it, it was the last remaining of the legendary three Sannins, Jiraiya "It looks like you could use some help Kakashi" the man said as he jumped down to join him "And I will be dammed if I allow Danzo to touch a single hair on my granddaughter" Jiraiya continued as he considered Naruto to be his son, and thus made Naoto his granddaughter

"You know about Danzo?" Kakashi asked

"Kakashi, you hurt me… Do you think that my spy network wouldn't have known about something this big? Of course I do, and once I learned that Sasuke had been sent to retrieve Naoto, I came as fast as I could"

Sasuke was at a disadvantage, taking out Kakashi was hard enough, but one of the legendary Sannins in addition was too much, he had to retreat, however, he was happy to do so, he disappeared in a poof of smoke

"He gave up pretty easily" Jiraiya stated

"No, he gave up because he wanted too... He had the seal involuntarily placed on him, he was fighting me against his will" Kakashi explained to him

"I see, that kid has the worst of luck, first Orochimaru's cursed seal, now this, however we don't have any time to lose, and we have to get Naoto to safety"

"Yeah, I already sent someone to warn the Kazekage of the situation in Konoha, we just need to get Naoto out of this ice sphere"

Kakashi and Jiraiya walked over to the sphere, Jiraiya examined it for a minute and placed his hand on it, he began concentrating his chakara and shot a huge burst into the sphere, it slowly began to crack, he was surprised at how strong it was, the amount of chakara inside the sphere was remarkable, it reminded him of Naruto's chakara, he sent out another burst of chakara and the sphere finally shattered into pieces, Naoto was still in Rei's arms, however she had fallen asleep, Rei looked around and saw multiple dead ANBU bodies, she could also see that a major battle had been fought, however she did not see Akio anywhere "Who are you!!" She demanded as she took out a Kunai fearing the worst

"Whoe calm down cutie, we are friends" Jiraiya said with a smile as he checked out the young girl

"Cutie? Who are you calling Cutie?"

"Cute and feisty, I like that" Jiraiya said with a wink

"What are you? Some kind of pervert?!" Rei asked, still not sure if they were friends or foe

"Not some kind of pervert, I am a SUPER PERVERT!!" Jiraiya said with a proud grin

"….he openly admits it" Kakashi whispered to himself feeling embarrassed to be seen with Jiraiya right now "Please ignore him, we are friends, we need you to come with us to the Wind country, I already told your friend to head there and that we would meet him in the sand village"

"Akio is alright?!" Rei asked worried about him

"Yeah, he should be alright, but we really should be going" Kakashi explained to her

"Alright… I guess I don't have a choice but to trust you" Rei agreed, Akio had told her to head towards the sand village anyway

Jiraiya looked at Naoto who was sleeping peacefully in Rei's arms, he had not seen her in a few months with his busy schedule "May I hold her?" Jiraiya asked wanting to hold Naoto in his arms

"No way! I am not going to allow some pervert to hold such a sweet and innocent child!" Rei said as she turned away from him

"But….She is my granddaughter" Jiraiya pleaded

"I don't care, the answer is no!"

A few hours later, Akio had reached the gates of the Sand, he was stopped by one of the guards guarding the gate "Who are you?" The man asked

"I am from the leaf, my name is Takahashi Akio, I must speak with the Kazekage, this is of great importance!!" Akio explained

"What, you think that we allow just anyone to come here and speak with the Kazekage? How do we know that you're not an assassin dressed as an ally?"

"I don't have time for this!! This is an emergency!!"

"Why don't you tell me what this emergency is, and I can decide whether or not to bother Lord Kazekage"

Akio was getting frustrated "FINE, The Hokage is gone on a top secret mission and is out of the country and won't be back for some time, there is a group of renegades within the ANBU Special Forces that is taking the opportunity to begin a coup, and they were also trying to capture the Hokage's daughter, myself and a fellow Ninja were able to escape the village along with her, however we were caught, had it not been for Master Hatake Kakashi who came to save me, I would have never made it here in time... He ordered me to continue on while he held them back to warn the Kazekage, it is my hope that Master Kakashi will be shortly behind me along with my fellow ninja and the Hokage's daughter....However he is fighting against Uchiha Sasuke who has sided with the renegades.....Now, is that important enough?!

The man was speechless as his jaw had dropped slightly "Fallow me!" he simply said as he lead Akio inside the village and into the main tower

Gaara was filing some paper work when the Guard ran into the room "Kazekage Sama!"

Gaara let out a sigh "What is it? Can't you see that I am trying to finish this paperwork?" He answered

"I must apologise my lord, but a messenger from Konoha has arrived with grave news"

Gaara's attitude changed instantly "Let him in right away!"

Akio was allowed to enter the office and he explained the same thing that he had explained to the guard, Gaara was shocked "So Danzo has made his move..." He said calmly

"You know of this?" Akio said surprised

"Naruto and I are very good friends, and thanks to that, the Sand and Konoha have enjoyed a mutual trust that has never been shared by any other nations before, I have told him about secrets we have here and he told me about some secrets there, including ROOTS and Danzo"

"What are we going to do?" Akio said worried, more so about Rei and Naoto than anything else

"First thing, we wait to see if Kakashi can make it back" Gaara said as he stared out the window, another Ninja rushed into the room

"My lord, I apologise for intruding, but four more have arrived from Konoha"

"Four?" Akio wondered as when he left there were three... Including Naoto

Kakashi lead the team into the office as he bowed his head with respect towards Gaara "Lord Kazekage, I thank you for seeing us" he said as he entered, followed by Jiraiya and finally Rei with Naoto in her arms, Akio ran up to her and held her tightly

"Rei! I was so worried" He said as he hugged her and kissed her

"Akio!" She said as she allowed him to hold her, since she couldn't hold him with Naoto in her arms that had woken up "Could you please hold her for a bit? My arms are really tired"

"You know, I could have carried her for a bit" Jiraiya commented

"I already told you, I am not going to allow a pervert to touch her!!"

Akio looked at the white haired man and recognised him "Jiraiya Sama?!"

"The one and only!" He said with a grin

"A pervert?" Akio added

"Yeah, he tried hitting on me..." Rei said with a glare

"Hey, hey, you misunderstood me, I was just... Uh complimenting your looks"

"Uh huh..." Rei simply answered

"Rei....You do realize that he is Jiraiya Sama right? One of the three Legendary Sannins? Who also was the teacher of both the 4th Hokage and our current Hokage Sama?"

"He could have been the teacher of all six Hokages, a pervert is a pervert!!" Rei said

Kakashi ignored them "We have to act now, although he has not made a move on the government that Hokage Sama left in charge, it won't be long until he does, with Sasuke on his side, there is no telling what he can do"

"I will convene the council right away; in the mean time please rest"

**3 Weeks later**

The ship had entered Night country territorial waters, the entire crew were now wearing the night country uniforms and had all been issued blades that resembled Zanpakutos, however the only ones that were true Zanpakutos were, Toshiro's, Hiyori's and Naruto's. Hiyori had continued to train her team, but their attitude had not changed, they still feared her, especially Hamako who almost didn't talk anymore, which was unlike the normally very vocal young girl, although they had improved considerably, she was worried that they wouldn't be able to trust her in a battle situation

Ino was sitting on top of the bridge enjoying the sun, when she suddenly saw something in the distance "Hey, I think we have land!!" She screamed out as she got up to take a better view "Yes, land, I see land!! And..... A very large port city!" She added

Toshiro came from under the deck to check it out "We have arrived!" He said happy that the voyage had been completed without incident, however he noticed that two night country battle ships were coming in on an intercept course "Everyone, prepare to be boarded!! And remember everything that myself and Hiyori taught you, whatever you do, do not forget that you are night country ninja's!!"

Both ships were heading towards them, as they got nearer, they heard someone shout "Unidentified vessel, drop your anchor and come to a complete stop for an inspection!"

Toshiro gave the signal to drop the anchor, everyone was nervous, they were worried that they would screw something up and give away their cover, if that were to happen, it would make the mission almost impossible to complete, and more than likely, Naruto would be captured and worst case Scenario, he would be executed along with Toshiro and Hiyori for the capture of their Kurokage and high treason, while the rest of them would be thrown into jail

The ships surrounded them as they slowly approached them from both sides, one of them threw a rope that Toshiro and Hiyori caught, they pulled on the rope to help the other ship get close enough to dock with them, once they had secured the ship, they lowered a plank and a few of them boarded "Who is in charge here" The man asked

"I am" A black haired Toshiro answered "I am Nakamura Toshiro, of the 7th unit of the 10th division"

"I see, so this must be a new ship then" The man asked

"Yes, we just finished her a few days ago, we took a small crew to test her out, she is a fine ship and will make a great addition to the glorious night navy"

"Indeed, I hope you don't mind that we conduct an inspection, I understand that this is a new ship, however all unidentified ship must undergo an inspection of both crew and cargo"

"Yes of course, we understand, we were suppose to return to our home port, but a storm was coming, and with a skeleton crew, I did not want to take any chances"

The man nodded as he motioned for his men to begin the inspection, they asked the crew various questions, such as their names and personal questions, Toshiro and Hiyori had told them everything they needed to know to pass the inspection, they finally got to Naruto and Sakura, one of them took a look at Sakura "Name?"

"Uzumaki Sakura" She answered.

She then asked the same to Naruto "Name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" He also answered

She then looked at them both oddly "Relation?"

"He is my husband" she said proudly as she held his hand and he smiled at her

"I see, well then, I guess congratulations are in order" She said with a warm smile

"Pardon?" Sakura asked

"Yes, you seem to be expecting" she answered

Sakura was shocked "You can tell? Has it begun to show? I didn't notice...but the clothing don't feel tight at all" Sakura continued on

"The great thing about our uniform is how well it fits us, and don't worry, you can barely tell, so is it your first?" The girl asked

"No, this is our second, we have a baby girl at home, her name is Naoto, I have pictures, would you like to see?" Naruto said proudly, shocking Sakura, she stomped down on his foot, causing him to bite his lower lip to keep himself from screaming in pain

"You left them at home remember? He is a sweet boy, but he is forgetful" Sakura said with a bright smile

"That's too bad, I would have loved to have seen them, well, I wish you well with your future" She said as she left them, satisfied that they were not spies. The rest of the inspection proceeded smoothly thanks to the preparations that Toshiro and Hiyori had given everyone, all they had to do now was wait for them to finish inspecting the cargo and their rooms, after about an hour, they were finally done and had left, Toshiro let out a large sigh

"Good work everyone" He said as he watch both ships sail away "Raise the anchor and prepare to dock with the port" He added as the crew began to lift the large anchor from the sea

"Why did you have to stomp on my foot that hard Sakura Chan?" He asked her

"Idiot!! Pictures of Naoto?! How would you explain the Konoha headband that the people are wearing in the pictures?! Plus aren't those pictures sealed away with our clothing?"

"Yeah... They are"

Sakura let out a large sigh of her own "You are incorrigible Naruto"

"I am sorry... It's just when I start talking about Naoto...I get all excited and..."

Sakura didn't let him finish as she kissed his lips "I know, and that's why I love you.. But if you pull a stupid stunt like that again, it's not your foot I will be aiming for... it's going to be higher" she said with a grin, causing Naruto to fear for his own safety, of course she would never dream of harming Naruto in that way, however, she knew that with the possibly of the threat looming that he would smarten up

* * *

**End Chapter 20  
**

* * *

Well, they made it to the night country and passed there first obstacle, Bad Naruto almost ruining everything with his pride as a father, let's see if Sakura's threat keeps him inline ;), and yes i did do a time skip, or else i wouldn't get to the night country for an other 40 chapter at that rate :P from now on, we will not hear anymore from Konoha until Naruto returns home to keep things interesting and to keep you all guessing as to what is going on over there :P you will find out at the same time as Naruto does ;)

**Read, Rave, _!!Review!!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! I am back, well this isn't a big one, two things caused it, #1 my sister is visiting from Caimen iles "Yes, she lives in a tropical paradise....:P Anyway i spent a lot of time with my nephew and stuff "he is 5 and cute, and lovable and i love him" so that has caused reason #2 lack of motivation/Inspiration because i was always thinking about them, they are only down for like two weeks :( anyway, i hope that the next post is better then this one

anyway, on to my reviews

chickenman00712 - Thanks for the review, hope you like the new chapter :)

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, and lol, truth be told, i was debating on whether or not to make him do it :P but decided against it ;)

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, hope you like chapter 21 :)

mch90 - Thanks for the review, it will be a while before we find out what happens back home, but i will tell you this, they will NOT receive help from the night, and that's all i can say without giving anything away :P

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, and lol, yeah, i am evil :P

xzavx - Thanks for the review, and yeah, he won't live long :P

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and thanks for the compliment :)

airnaruto45 - Thanks for the review, and i go to the past on Sundays :)

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, and lol, i made you learn new words, yay :D

Akenshi - Thanks for the review, i know how you feel, i had a few stories where the authors have gone AWOL.. :( so i want to be known as the author who cares for his readers, the author who posts often :)

jraywolf - Thanks for the review, and yes, Itachi is on the ship :P here is a list of people on the ship, the original 12 Naruto, Konohamaru, Toshiro, Hiyori, Sakura, Yuki, Sai, Shikamaru, Itachi, Shizune, Ino, Hanabi, then Hamako, Jun and Kanji sneaked on board :P Hope that helps in a recap of who is on that boat :P as for Ichigo....you will need to wait and find out, for all you know, we may not even see him, or maybe we will ;) and finally, i am very sorry, i REALLY wish i could draw...i really do, but i SUCK as drawing, i can make stick men....you want a stick men drawing of the team? :P lol jk but seriously....i cannot draw :( however, if someone else wants to take up the challenge, i would love to see your work :)

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, and yes, indeed, i am evil, and yes, torture IS fun :D muhahaha.... as for Jiraiya, yes he did die fighting pein BUT remeber, my story is only cannon up to the point where Naruto fights Sasuke in shippuden, everything after that is NOT cannon, and thus, Jiraiya never died fighting pein :)

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 21  
**

**

* * *

**

**IN THE PAST**

Masaki and his team were on a small boat heading towards the unknown islands, there was a warm breeze as the sun shined brightly, the ocean was calm, it was perfect weather, they didn't know what to expect, and Masaki could only think about Nami and about how he left without saying anything, he wondered if she had woken up yet and if she had read the letter "Captain, I see land!" one of them shouted, bringing Masaki back to reality

Masaki looked out in the same direction as his team mate and could see the shores of the unknown lands that they had been sent to investigate. Once they were close enough, Masaki jumped out of the boat with some rope to tie it to something so it wouldn't float away, once he had secured it he motioned for his team to fallow him "First, let's search the coast line, see if we can find their ships" Masaki said as he took the lead

The three man team carefully walked along the coastline, looking for any signs of the previous teams, as well as traps, they came across the charred remains of what looked like a small ship, Masaki inspected it "This looks like it was one of ours..."

"But what happened to it? Did someone burn it? And where is the crew?" One of them wondered

"Hey look, another one over there!" The other team mate pointed out what looked like the charred remains of yet another ship

"I think it's safe to say that our teams were not welcomed here..."

"I couldn't find any bodies in the remains of the ships, so they may still be alive out there, or captured" One of them said returning from searching the charred remains of the ship

"Hey look, is that smoke?" The other said pointing towards where they had left there ship

Masaki and his team began to run as fast as they could, it was as they had feared, their ship was lit up in flames "Who would do something like that?" One of them asked

"Probably the same people who set fire to the other ships..." Masaki answered "We don't have a choice but to find out what happened to our people now, and find an alternative way of returning home, I have no intentions of dying here!" Masaki said thinking about how Nami would react if he didn't make it back home

"The people who set fire to our ship could not have gone far, we should try to find them"

"I agree, however we will not separate, we will stay together, we don't know how many of them there are, we don't know how strong they are, we know nothing..." Masaki told them

"Aye sir" both men agreed with him

Meanwhile back home Nami was slowly starting to wake up, she was still holding onto the pillow and kissed it as she opened her eyes, that's when she realized that she had just kissed a pillow and not Masaki, she sat up and looked around the room, there was no sign of Masaki anywhere, and her clothes had been neatly stacked on the dresser, she knew that it had to had been Masaki who had done it, since she had just thrown them on the ground the night before "Masaki?" she said out loud, wondering if he was in the kitchen "Maybe he is making us breakfast?" She thought happily as she got up and peeked outside the bedroom door, but she couldn't see anyone or smell anything cooking "Masaki?" She said again louder, but no answer ever came

She decided to grab her clothes and take a quick shower before getting dressed, she then went to look around the house, but there were no signs of him anywhere "MASAKI?!" She shouted out, but again, no answer "He had better be gone out to get me flowers....Or something, because if he shows up without a good excuse for abandoning me and leaving me all alone..." That's when she noticed the letter on her night stand. She smiled "He left me a letter! I wonder if he is asking me to meet him somewhere, maybe he has something romantic planed" She said as she blushed at the thought of having a romantic picnic with Masaki alone in the forest, she quickly opened the letter and begins reading

Her smile began to vanish as she read the letter, she then began to feel sad, and finally anger as she crumbled up the paper in her hand, she then left the house in a hurry

Meanwhile Tobirama had returned from his mission with his new team composed of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, he was in charge of teaching the newly formed team as they were among the first to graduate from the brand new Ninja Academy, although Hiruzen had hoped that Masaki would be there teacher, he was satisfied with having the brother of the Hokage as Sensei "Sensei, what are they doing up there?" Hiruzen pointed at the team who were working on the mountain as they were entering the fire tower

"I don't know, we can ask my brother once we finish giving him our report" Tobirama answered

Hashirama was in his office, he was worried about Masaki, did he do the right thing by sending yet another team? Yes, Masaki was strong and capable of handling himself in any situation, Hashirama even believed that Masaki could be stronger then himself, but what if Masaki never returned? He would be responsible for sending yet another team of Konoha's strongest to their death; suddenly a Ninja enters the room "Lord Hokage, your brother's team has returned from their mission"

"Ah, let them in" Hashirama simply answered as the man bowed in respect and allowed Tobirama's team to enter "Welcome back Tobi" Hashirama said with a smile, happy to see his little brother back home safe

"Thanks" Tobirama answered

"Hey, Hokage Sama, what are those people doing on the mountain?" Hiruzen suddenly asked, surprising Tobirama

"Hiruzen, I told you that I would ask once our mission report was complete, show a little bit of respect!" Tobirama quickly told the young Hiruzen

Hashirama let out a chuckle "He is not afraid of speaking his mind is he? I like him" Hashirama said with a smile "And to answer your question, some art clan has requested to use the rock from the mountain to create a sculpture, when I ask what it was going to be, they said it would represent the leadership of Konoha and said they wanted it to be a surprise... So your guess is as good as mine as to what it is"

Suddenly they heard a lot of noise coming from the other side of the door and screamed "Hey you can't go in there..."

"I DON'T CARE!!" was the response given as a ninja came flying in Hashirama's office, destroying the door in the process, the man quickly got back to his feet and took out his weapon to defend his Hokage against the intruder, Tobirama did the same, but when he saw Nami walk through the door, he was shocked, confused, and afraid all at the same time

"Nami?" Tobirama asked in a nervous tone

"All of you, get the hell out of here, I have some things to discuss with our Hokage"

The ninja who had been thrown into the room got in between Nami and Hashirama "Reinforcements are on the way, and you cannot defeat us all, surrender" He demanded from her as more ninja's came running in behind Nami

Nami was pissed off "I don't care how many of you there are!" Nami screamed in anger, scaring everyone in the room

"Everyone, leave" Hashirama ordered

"But Hokage Sama, we cannot leave you alone with that psychotic bitch..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Nami screamed out

"...He shouldn't have done that" Tobirama said feeling sorry for the ninja

Nami grabbed him, the sheer strength that she possessed was incredible, and it was enhanced when she was angry, she punched him hard enough for him to go crashing through the wall as he fell onto the ground outside, Hiruzen ran for the hole in the wall and looked outside, he could see that the ninja was laying on the ground and knocked unconscious "Whoe, she is scary..." was all he could say

"What did he just say?" Nami asked

Hiruzen realizing that she had heard him ran for protection behind Tobirama "Nami...Calm down, he is only a child" Tobirama said trying to avoid getting hit for something Hiruzen had said, especially since it was true, Nami was very scary right now, but what had Hashirama done to deserve such anger from her?

"How can I be calm when this bastard has sent Masaki to that dammed land where no one ever returns from!!" Nami said in anger

"What?" Tobirama replied confused "Hashirama?"

"It's true... But I didn't have a choice; I had to send someone... I know Masaki can do it"

"You should have waited until I returned!! I could have gone with him!" Tobirama told his brother

"And I would have gone as well!" Nami shouted

"I had to make a decision... Nami, you know as well as I do that he would never have allowed you to go with him, we need to calm down and believe in him, believe that he will return, and return with the information of what happened to the ones who were sent before him..."

Nami broke out in tears, she was angry and yet she knew he was right, Masaki would have never allowed for her to join him, Tobirama was heartbroken at the sight of Nami crying and held her to comfort her "Hashirama is right, let's believe in him alright?" He said with a smile as she continued to cry in his arms

**PRESENT TIME**

The ship had finally docked and Toshiro led the team off of the ship, Naruto asked him out of curiosity "What is the 7th unit of the 10th division?" Since somehow it had explained why they were on such a large ship with only a few to crew it

"Its the ship building team of the 10th division, each division is basically like a small nation, they are charged with different parts of the country and are tasked with protecting that section, the 10th division has a large port town in its section and builds ships from there, the 7th Unit is charged with their construction and testing before they are allowed to join the fleet" Toshiro explained

Once the team had passed the port and entered the city, they were all shocked at the sheer size of the city, well all except for Hiyori and Toshiro "How many people are in this city?!" Sakura asked

"A few thousands, however most of them are civilians, but in the event of a war, there all trained ninja's, even that florist over there is a trained assassin of the night" Toshiro said pointing at a young girl who was smiling and happily selling flowers

"So this must be like the biggest city in the night then?" Naruto asked

"It is a large city yes, but we have several, each division has a city about this size, but the biggest is the capital city, commanded by the 1st Division Captain who is also the Kurokage, I wonder if they picked someone new..." Toshiro explained

Everyone from the Konoha team were just shocked, Konoha was known to be one of the, if not the biggest Shinobi village in all of the great five nations, and it would be small compared to this city, the night country was a mighty country indeed "So where do we need to go for Naruto?" Sakura asked

"The holy temple is near our capital city, so we will have to travel for a few days before we reach it" he was interrupted by a large alarm and many ninja's screaming out

"DEMONIC ATTACK!! DEMONIC ATTACK, THEY ARE ATTACKING ONE OF OUR BORDER TOWNS!!" one of the ninja's stopped in front of Toshiro's group "You, come with us"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"It's a Demonic attack, they are attacking a nearby village, they won't be able to withstand unless we intervene, I don't care what division you are in, as the vice captain of the seventh division, I am using my authority to draft you until this situation is over" the young girl said with authority

"Understood, our blades are at your disposal" Toshiro answered

"Head to the gate, our forces will leave from there in ten minutes" She said as he continued to run down the streets

"What's a demonic attack?" Itachi asked

"On this continent, there are two dominating forces, the Night Country, and the Demon Country, we both excel in fighting in the night, ever since we met their forces over one hundred years ago, they declared war on us for no reason, and we have been fighting ever since. Their country is smaller than ours and we outnumber them, however... Their strength is unreal, we once tried to invade Their village that they call the village hidden in the shadows, they were almost all wiped out, including 6 captains and the Kurokage of the time, we had sent three thousand men and only five of them returned, it was believed that they were allowed to live so that they could tell the tale of what had happened.... We have not tried to launch a full scale attack on them since and have mainly been defending"

"Whoe....That's incredible...." Ino said, at a loss for words

"Well, we should head towards that temple, let's go" Sakura said

"No....We have been drafted, we are to head towards the main gate to head out with the defending forces" Toshiro told her

"Why? This isn't any of our concern" She told him

"No, but we have been drafted, if we do not join them, that vice captain will charge us with treason and have us all hunted, it will make our mission next to impossible, plus, she is counting on us, if she goes out now, she will have fifteen less then she thought she had, innocent people will die, and this is still my country....." Toshiro said sadly

"Let's go" Was all that Naruto said as he took the lead and began walking towards the main gate

"Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Whether they are night, leaf, sand or whatever, I will defend the innocent, and this means a lot to Toshiro, so come on let's go"

Toshiro looked at Naruto with new found respect, he didn't think that it was possible, but Naruto had risen even higher in his esteem "Thank you so much Ho...I mean Naruto"

"Don't worry about it, let's go" Naruto said as everyone fallowed him towards the gate

* * *

**End chapter 21

* * *

**

Well that's it for now, i hope you liked it :) I know it was a short post for a sunday, but as i said, i have been spending time with my familly, so see you all next wensday :)

**Read, Rave, _!!Review!!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone, yep its Sunday, i am very sorry for not posting last Wednesday, but as i stated before, i have my little nephew who is down visiting, and i have been taking a slight break from the story, i debated whether or not i would post today, but i figured that you all wanted to know what happens next, and when i think of all the stories i am waiting the author to post something new, i think that i don't want to be like them, so i worked up this new chapter :) hope you like

Now for my reviews

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, hope you like the new chapter :)

jraywolf - Thanks for the review, yeah, when i see the awesome artwork of others, i envy them, although i feel that if i had the skills, i may be doing some naughty artwork of NaruxSaku :P lol ;)

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, and lol, Nami isn't evil, just don't piss her off :P and to answer the demon country question, the answer is in this chapter :)

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, and someone dies? Uh nothing about someone dieing was said in my reviews, i did talk about how Jiraiya was dead in the cannon story, but how he wasn't in mine :P unless i missed something?

mch90 - Thanks for the review, as i said before, the answers to that are in this chapter :)

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, this one is longer then the last :)

chickenman00712 - Thanks for the review and continued support :)

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, familiar in what way? As in you have seen it in an other story?

xzavx - Thanks for the review, you can stop waiting now :P although now you have to start waiting for chapter 23 lol

That's everyone for today :) Hope you all enjoy the new chapter :D

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 22  
**

**

* * *

**

**IN THE PRESENT**

Naruto and the team were running through the fields along with the rest of the task force who were responding to the demonic attack, led by the seventh division vice captain, Naruto was curious about these people from the demon country "Toshiro, I know you already told us how powerful these people are, but what makes them so strong?"

"They have a strange powers that are very much like our Zanpakutos, except they have it in their masks, we have never seen any of them without their mask on, in addition to being very strong, they also have the ability to call forth monsters known as demons from the depths of hell itself, even the demons wear the masks, that's why they are called the demon country..."

"They sound scary..." Hamako commented as she overheard the conversation since she was running right beside them

Naruto and the team continued their run, they could see smoke in the distance "They have already begun their attack, hurry!!" The Vice captain shouted at the team

Inside the village, the villagers were fighting for their very lives as the masked enemies attacked them, but most of them were no match for the enemy, a small child was running away from a large creature, it had a large mask as well as a big hole in its body, the child was running and crying as it was gaining on him, he tripped and fell down, he knew it was a fatal mistake, he was going to be killed now, there was no way that he could get up in time, the creature was already gaining on him before he fell, he shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable, but just as he had lost all hope, he heard the creature scream and a thud fallowed, the boy looked back, the creature had been killed and a man dressed in black was standing in front of him, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, the man gave him a hand and helped him up "Are you alright kid?" The man asked, the boy was overjoyed

"Yes mister, thank you so much" The boy said to his hero, the man grinned

"Find someplace safe to hide, don't worry, help has arrived" The man said with a cocky grin

"What's your name mister?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, seventh unit member of the tenth division" He said with a wink as he turned around to join the others in the fight, the boy took one last look at his saviour before obeying

Sakura and Ino were tending to the injured, the wounds inflicted by these monsters were unlike anything they had ever seen before, each cut was infected with disease, however she wasn't going to give up and let these people die, Sakura began to extract the disease before closing up the wounds while Ino helped, one of the medics approached her "You seem to know what you're doing, what's your name and what unit are you from?" The man asked her

"My name is Uzumaki Sakura, from the seventh unit of the tenth division" she answered without stopping her work on the injured

"A ship builder? But you have the skills of a doctor, look, I am from the fourth division, with your skills, you could become a seated officer with ease" The man told her

"I am sorry, but I am happy where I am now, but thanks" Sakura answered

"Are you sure? You are wasting those skills of yours, let me talk to your unit commander" The man tried again

"No, I am not interested" Sakura answered once more

Naruto and his team had reached the front lines, he had taken his Zanpakuto out, however he had to be careful not to feed it any chakara by accident, the last thing he wanted was to anger it any further "What the hell are these things!! Are they the demon people?"

"No, these are Hollows, they are the creatures that the demon ninja's raise from the depths of hell" Toshiro answered "They feed on human souls and don't care who they attack, some are weak, others are extremely strong" Toshiro added as he kills a hallow with ease and skill, showing that he had experience fighting these things

Although the first hallow that Naruto had defeated to save the boy's life was a weak hallow, the one he was fighting now was much stronger and more skilled as it dodged some of Naruto's attacks, Naruto was still a novice at fighting with a blade rather than a kunai and his regular Ninjutsu, the Hallow attacked as Naruto blocked it with his blade, Naruto then quickly takes out a Kunai and thrusts it into the chest of the Hallow, he then slices it open with his blade, He continues to fight by Toshiro's side "So if these are the Hollows, where are the demon ninja's?" Naruto asked

"They could come out from anywhere.... At any times...."

"What you mean from anywhere? You mean like the ground and stuff?" Naruto asked

"...Anywhere" Toshiro simply answered, making Naruto confused

Hiyori was fighting with her team, like Toshiro, she had experience fighting these things, Jun was the only one on the team who had skills using a blade as a weapon, the others did their best, but Hiyori was always worried, Jun took out a Hollow, as Kanji struggled with another, Hiyori helped him out as they fought side by side while she relied on Jun to protect Hamako

The Battle continued as the night ninja's were able to push back the Hollows with the reinforcements, although just barely, it looked like the Hollows were finally retreating** as** they began to leave, Hamako and Jun let out a sigh of relief, and just when they let their guard down, , behind them a hole began to open, a mask wearing Ninja was going to grab Jun but Hamako saw it just in time and pushed him out of the way, however he grabbed her instead and pulled her into the hole, it began shutting as she screamed for help, Hiyori began running, and without even thinking about it, she jumped into the hole just as it closed "HIYORI!! HAMAKO!!" Toshiro screamed out

"What? What happened?" Naruto asked

"They... Took both Hamako and Hiyori"

"What do you mean took?" Naruto asked.

But before Toshiro could answer, a very large hole began to open in the sky, a monster larger then Naruto had ever seen up until now popped out his face, everyone was screaming "It's a Gillian!! Only captains are strong enough to take those out!!" One of the defenders screamed out.

The seventh division vice captain ran to the front of the line "Everyone, get out of here, I will hold it for as long as I can" She ordered

"But it will..." One of the men beside her began to say but was cut off

"I know, but Its better that only one of us gets killed... I can hold it off for a while, just evacuate the village!!"

The man bowed in respect "Yes ma'am, I will be sure to tell the captain about your sacrifice" He said as he began to lead the ninja's to the village to begin evacuating the villagers

Toshiro had tears running down his face as he was thinking about Hiyori; he began to walk towards the large enemy that was known as a Gillian, the young vice captain ran up to him "Did you hear me? I said get out of here!! I will hold it off, don't worry about me!!"

But Toshiro ignored her, he gritted his teeth and held out his Zanpakuto "BAN-KAI" Ice began to surround the young man as wings of pure ice began to form on his body, his eyes were full of pain and anger as he flew over to the large enemy, the vice captain was speechless at seeing a non captain with BAN-KAI status " Ryusenka!!" He shouted out as he slashed the Gillian causing it to freeze, he then held out his arm and began to recite a spell "Spell of destruction, red flames of inferno, lvl 100, DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Multiple large balls of flames came out of his hand and hit the Gillian in multiple places, shattering it to pieces, leaving everyone speechless, even Naruto had never seen Toshiro like this before

As he landed, the wings of ice disappeared and his blade returned to normal, the vice captain ran up to him "How the.....But...That power.... How can you...." She tried to say, but she was still in shock, she took in a deep breath and tried again "That power... You were on the same level as a captain, you can use Ban-Kai, and that destruction spell was lvl 100... Who are you?..." She asked him

Toshiro realized that he allowed his emotions to betray him, and now he would have to somehow answer the questions "My name is Nakamura Toshiro, seventh unit commander of the tenth division"

"How can you only be a unit commander of a ship building squad with those powers? You should be a vice captain or captain even!!" the young girl asked

"I was never interested in the job, I am perfectly happy in my current position" The young black haired Toshiro answered

"I see... Well I guess I owe you my life, I am in your debt" The young girl said with a smile

"It is we who are in your debt; you were prepared to sacrifice your life in order to save everyone here, your captain should be proud to have you as her lieutenant" Toshiro said, trying to shift the attention away from himself

The young girl blushed slightly "Thanks..." She began instructing everyone to patrol the area for a while to make sure the attack was over as Naruto walked over to Toshiro

"That was great Toshiro!" Naruto told him

Toshiro stared at his blade for a moment "No it wasn't.... I couldn't even prevent them from taking Hamako and Hiyori"

"Where are they? And how did they do that?"

"The people from the demon country have the power to open portals into the demon world, they use it to travel any distance in an instant, however they cannot use it to travel far within our borders, we have a force field that stops them" Toshiro explained

"But why did they take them?"

"Every once in a while, they capture some of our people and use them as sacrifices or feed their souls to the demons... No one has ever returned alive, I once lead a squad as a vice captain on one of their border villages, we had heard rumours that some of our people were held captive there, when we arrived, their bodies had been tortured, and the girls had their clothing ripped off... These people are like animals..."

Jun and Kanji had heard the conversation "Sensei and Hamako are..." Kanji began saying as a tear was forming in his eye

Jun fell down to his knees "This is all my fault... I was supposed to protect Hamako... They were trying to get me, and she pushed me out of the way... I should be the one, and Sensei jumped in after her without even giving it a second thought... Even after the way we treated her"

"We have to get to the capital as fast as we can, we cannot allow their sacrifice to be for nothing... We must complete the mission, Naruto, we need to go right now" Toshiro said in a cold tone, however it was just a front, inside he was breaking up at the thought of never seeing Hiyori again

"No, we are going to go rescue them" Naruto answered

"We don't know where they were taken, they could be anywhere in the demon country... They could be dead right now..."

"I don't believe they are dead, Hiyori jumped in knowing what she was doing, she was not dragged in, and I believe in her, do not give up hope just yet" Naruto said looking at the horizon, Toshiro wanted to believe, he really did, however, he also knew that Naruto didn't understand how powerful these people were "Gather everyone from the team, we are heading out" Naruto added

**IN THE PAST**

Masaki and his team were carefully walking through the forest; they had to be careful for traps or ambushes, It was getting dark and Masaki decided that they should set up camp "Alright, this looks like a good area to stop for the night" He told them. His team nodded in agreement, with all the walking they had been doing, they were happy to rest, however Masaki was uneasy, they had traveled so much and had encountered nothing, those boats did not just burn up on their own, someone knew that they were here, but they had not made any move on them yet "I am going to get us some water, from the stream we passed a few minutes ago" Masaki told them

"Aye sir, we should have the camp ready by the time you return" One of his men answered

Masaki nodded as he began to run towards the small stream that they had passed not too long ago, it didn't take him long to reach it with his speed, he filled up all of their bottles and began heading back, he saw smoke coming from the site, he was cursing his team mates, why had they set up a fire? It would give away their position, he began running back, he couldn't have been gone more than five minutes, but when he returned, the campsite was in flames and his team was nowhere to be found, Masaki was shocked, how could this happen so fast, and where was his team? They were among Konoha's top elites; they couldn't have been taken out so quickly!

Masaki began to search the area, but he found nothing, it was as if they had vanished, he dammed himself for leaving his team, suddenly he felt a presence, there were at least ten of them, and he took out his blade and got ready for an attack, water began to form around his feet, before he could realize it, the ground had become mud and it had imprisoned his feet, he was unable to move, he tried carving the mud with his blade, but it had become as hard as stone, five of the ten presence he had sensed came out of hiding "Too easy, these people are so stupid!" one of them commented with a grin

"Be careful, the Mizukage said that this one is stronger then he looks" Another added

"Are you the ones who took my team?" Masaki asked as he grit his teeth in anger

"Yeah, yeah we did, do you have a problem with that Blondie?" One of them answered

Masaki began to grip his blade tightly as his anger rose "What did you do with them?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over that, you will join them soon enough, although it's too bad, you are kind of cute, but orders are orders, all outsiders are to be killed on sight" One of the girls answered

His team was dead? And all the other teams as well? It couldn't be... How could he allow that to happen, The winds began to pick up as Masaki began to emanate a blue glow of pure chakara "Whoa, check out his chakara, this one is strong, the Mizukage was right"

Masaki tried to break his feet free from the ground, but he was unsuccessful, this caused the others to grin, because they knew, even if he was strong, he would be limited for as long as he was unable to move, he held out his hand and pointed it at one of the enemies "way of destruction, lightning bolt lvl 25" a bolt of lightning struck one of them, it was so fast that he was unable to dodge it, it killed him instantly as only a charred body remained

"HOLY CRAP" was all one of them could say

"You're going to pay for that" The girl told him as she led the other remaining three to attack Masaki, they came from all four sides, thinking that there was nothing he could do, he quickly bent himself backwards and used every ounce of strength he had to lift his feet from the ground, however it resulted in the chunk of earth that imprisoned his feet to come out from the ground, although unexpected, he decided to use this to his advantage, he used the momentum he had created to complete a back flip and hit one of them square on the head with the rock, Masaki landed upright, but his feet were still encased in the earth

"Damn it, what is this stuff" he wondered

"Damn it, that hurts!!" The man who was struck said in anger

"It's your fault you idiot!" The girl told him "Oh well, as you can see, you are still stuck, give it up, I will admit that you have skill, and that we underestimated you, however, the fun ends now, because I am the daughter of the first Mizukage!" She told him as she began making hand signs a large body of water began to form around her, it started to take the shape of a large dragon, it then began to make its way towards Masaki

To her surprise, Masaki didn't look worried, he held his blade in front of him "blow, kaze no kami" His blade suddenly turned into pure wind energy and a large dragon formed behind Masaki, it launched itself at the water dragon and destroyed it in a second, it then returned to Masaki's blade, he then took the blade and cut his feet free from the earth "You think your little water dragon is a match for the lord of the winds? You will now see my true power; I will make you regret killing my team mates!!" He said in anger, and in the blink of an eye, he had disappeared and reappeared behind one of them, he ran his blade through his body, instantly killing him, he was able to do the same to another one of them, but by the time he went for the third, they had jumped away "GET BACK HERE I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU!!" Masaki screamed in anger

"I told you to be careful with this one, he is not to be underestimated" a voice came from the shadows "I guess I will have to take him out myself" two red eyes were glowing from the darkness of the night, a figure came out into the light, Masaki was shocked

"Madara?! But what the hell are you doing here?!"

"That's lord Mizukage of the hidden mist to you, ruler of the water country" Madara answered

**PRESENT TIME**

Hiyori was standing in front of Hamako protecting her from the horde of hollows that wanted their souls, however she knew that unless something happened soon, she would eventually lose the fight

Hamako was afraid beyond anything she had ever felt before, she was trapped in some unknown place with only Hiyori as a protector, the one who she was avoiding and had been afraid of for the past few weeks, was now the only thing standing between her, and certain death, Hiyori turned to face Hamako for a second "Don't worry, we will find a way out of here" She said with a forced smile, knowing that she didn't have a way of backing that claim, but she didn't want Hamako to be afraid

Hamako got to her feet and grabbed her blade and began to fight by Hiyori's side, she was going to be dammed if she allowed Hiyori to fight alone, and she wasn't going to die without a fight, they were back to back fighting off the Hollows, however they were getting overwhelmed and they were both getting tired

Hiyori didn't want to give up, even if her body was starting to give into fatigue, she put all of her energy in her blade, it began to glow a bright blue, something that Hiyori had never seen before, she felt a surge of energy as her blade began to communicate with her "BAN-KAI!" she screams out, suddenly her blade turned into large orange flames, the ground around them began to erupt as flames and explosions destroyed a large part of the horde of hollows, the hollows not expecting to be facing a captain level enemy decide to retreat, leaving Hiyori and Hamako alone, for the time being

Hiyori was panting heavily, as she fell onto one knee and using her blade, that had returned to its original form, as a crutch "I did it... I finally reached Ban-Kai..." She said before falling over and passing out

* * *

**End chapter 22

* * *

**

Well that ends yet another chapter :) Who is going to win in the Madara/Masaki battle? Will he make it home to see Nami again? And how did Madara become the Mizukage?! Is Naruto doing the right thing by taking his team into the demon country? Or is he leading them to certain death, after all, even the night country failed in a large scale invasion of the demon country, and will Hiyori and Hamako be able to continue surviving? Or will they die deep behind enemy lines, will i eat this Donut? Find out soon!!

**READ, RAVE, REVIEW!!**


	23. Chapter 23

I AM BACK!! Yes, i am back, i took the past 2 weeks off from writing for a few reasons, #1 spending time with my nephew before he went back home "he left last monday" since i won't see him until next year :( I also decided to take a small break and enjoy what little i have left of summer, this past week has been one of the best weeks of summer we ever had this year!! i live in Atlantic Canada and we had had nothing but rain, rain, fog, rain sun, rain rain rain clouds rain rain rain fallowed by rain... however the last week has been nothing but SUN!! NICE WARM AWESOME SUN!! YAY SUN!! :D anyway, all that to say that i have returned!! and i should be back on my regular Sunday/Wednesday release schedule

So with all that said, lets proceed to my wonderful fans/reviews :D

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, hope this chapter was worth the wait :D

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, and uh he isn't Tobi yet :P although i do wonder, when does he start to use that persona hurm...

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, and lol, i also hate passwords :P why can't the computer read my mind and know its me!! :( And just a little bit of bleach explanation :P Grimmjow is not a Hollow, he is an Arrancar, what's the difference? Arrancars USE to be hallows, but they have broken off pieces of there mask and have gained Shinigami like powers, making them much more powerful then hollows :) Hope that helps in clearing that up for you :D

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and lol, where did professor chaos come from? who let Butters out of his cage? ;) "PS I love Butters... Hes the best SP Char :D"

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, Yes, from the start i knew he would eventually end up as Mizukage, after all, its Cannon, and i couldn't just ignore it ;) it was also a great opportunity to shape some of the water countries past history as well as to why Akatsuki are based in the country of water

xzavx - Thanks for the review, and lol, just as i said in my response to Doggy, Madara being Mizukage is actually Cannon, although its said he was only it for a short time...

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, and lol at the comment about the girl :P He didn't get the time to get to her, also she wasn't the only one to survive :P but i get what your saying lol, and as for Naruto's team dying, not exactly, there is still that entire thing going on at home, so not trying to give anything away or nothing, but don't believe that Naruto's team is immune to death :P although i do realize that Naruto has the Hero of the story thing going, but who knows, perhaps he dies in this one and Naoto becomes the new hero of the story for my future fanfics? :P only by reading will you find out ;) muhahaha i love cliff hangers

Inoid - Thanks for the review, and wow, you really read 50 chapters in like a few hours?! That's like over 160k words... Its bigger then your average novel!! lol wow i am honored to have such die hard fans :) Duno if i am really that deserving, but i am happy to know that you have enjoyed the story so far :D and i hope you continue to enjoy it

Well that's everyone, i would like to thank you all for putting up with my being away for the past 2 weeks and i hope you all enjoy this new chapter!! ... alright, alright i will now shut up and allow you all to read it ;) so without further delay, or bad jokes :P I give you Chapter 23

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 23  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Sakura was in the small village, gathering supplies for their rescue mission, she was gathering medical supplies and food along with Shizune and Ino while the others rested up a bit before the mission. Shizune was looking at Sakura, worried about her going on the mission "Sakura… Maybe you should stay behind for this one" She said hesitantly, knowing that Sakura doesn't like being told what to do

"Look Shizune, you don't need to worry so much about me, I know that you're worried about me being pregnant, I won't push myself" Sakura answered

"I know, but we are going into a very dangerous mission, what if you get hurt and…." She began to explain

"And so you suggest that I do what exactly? Stay here alone with the night country surrounding me? I am not going to stay here Shizune, I don't have a choice"

Shizune knew that she was right in a way, leaving Sakura alone in the night country would be just as risky as taking her along, and they couldn't afford leaving her an escort, not if today's fight was any indication of what they will face "Just promise me that you are not going to do anything rash" Shizune asked her

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't do anything that would jeopardize my safety" Sakura answered her, she was starting to hate being pregnant, yes she was overjoyed of having another child with Naruto, but everyone was always worried about her and being overprotective, she just wished that she could have been pregnant after they were back home, but she was pregnant now and she would have to deal with it

Ino joined them with a bag full of supplies "I am done, what about you guys?" She asked

"Just about" Shizune answered with a smile as she went to pay for their stuff

Sakura stayed with Ino, she looked at her with serious eyes "Ino, I want you to promise me something" Sakura began to talk

"What is It Sakura?" Ino asked

"You are my best friend, and you know me better than anyone else… I can't trust myself not to do something stupid during this mission, Ino promise me that you will stop me from doing anything that may get myself into a dangerous situation…"

Ino let out a small grin "That is a full time job! Everything you do is…" but she stopped when she saw the seriousness of Sakura's face "…Yeah, I get it, you can count on me Sakura, but you have to promise me that you will listen to me then"

"Yeah…" Sakura simply answered her best friend

Shizune came back with the bags of supplies "Alright, we are done here, let's go check up on the boys" She said with a smile

They made their way out of the market place, they found the guys near the entrance of the village where they had agreed to meet, however they were not alone, they could see two others, both dressed in a black night country uniform and both wearing white cloaks, all three of them began to run towards the gate, fearing the worst, because all three of them knew what those white cloaks indicated

Once they arrived, Sakura went straight to Yuki "What's going on?" She whispered

"I don't know, they just got here" Yuki answered her, Sakura could tell that everyone was tense

The first one was kind of short like Toshiro, she had very dark blue eyes, they were almost black like her hair, she looked proud and distinguished, her white cloak had the number seven on it, the taller one had golden brown eyes, they almost looked yellow while her hair was purple in color, her skin looked like it was tanned, but Toshiro knew that it was her natural skin color, she had the number two on the back of her white cloak, she was a very beautiful young women, the first one began to talk "I heard that you and your team were vital in repelling the demonic raid, especially you "She said looking at Toshiro" What is your name?" She asked him

Toshiro was nervous, he knew exactly who both of them were, the short one talking to him was Kuchiki Rukia, seventh division captain, and the other one was Shihoin Yoruichi, second division captain, as well as the head of the special assassination unit, he use to be good friends with both of them "I am Nakamura Toshiro, of the seventh unit of the tenth division" He answered nervously

"Really now? You know, you look really familiar, don't you think he does Rukia?" Yoruichi said with a malicious grin

"I was thinking the same thing, oddly enough, he even had the same first name as you, but his hair was as white as snow" Rukia said

"Yeah, the name Toshiro sure is popular I guess" Toshiro continued talking

"Your Zanpakuto even looks exactly like his, it was hard to forget it, since it was unique and very beautiful" Yoruichi added

"And his Ban-Kai, was one of the most powerful in all of the night country, my vice captain tells me that you have achieved Ban-Kai, she even said she witnessed you use it, it was an ice based Ban-Kai? Oddly enough, he had the same type of Ban-Kai"

Naruto didn't like where this was going, he had his hand on his weapon

Toshiro let out a sigh; he had reclaimed his calm demeanor "Enough Rukia, I know that you know…" He simply said

Both girls grinned as everyone else on Naruto's team were getting ready for a fight, but neither one of them even took out their weapon, to Naruto's surprise, the small one gave Toshiro a hug "Toshiro!"

"Control yourself Rukia, remember, he is a traitor to our country" Yoruichi told her

"I never betrayed my country… I just couldn't continue going on with the ideals it was representing anymore, you both know that had I returned, I would have become an outcast for turning my back on Ichigo Sama…" Toshiro tried to say in his defense

"So, I assume these people are all from Konoha? Tell me, what are you are all doing here" Rukia asked as she let go of Toshiro and regaining her own calm demeanor

Naruto let go of his weapon, but was still cautious "Our mission…"

But Itachi interrupted "Do you think it's wise to tell them? Once they know, they could easily stop us…" He said worried

"At this point, it's too late to hide it, they could mobilize their entire divisions to stop us regardless" Toshiro answered him, Itachi knew he was right but still felt uneasy "Plus, these two were among my best friends, I trust them" Toshiro added

"Why thank you" Rukia said with a smile

"I don't know if you know this or not yet, but our Hokage is actually of night country origins, and his ancestor passed down from generation to generation his Zanpakuto, however Naruto was the first one to actually tap into its true power, thus awakening the spirit inside, and angering it"

"Of course, without the proper training, it was to be expected, so then I assume you are here for the holy temple?" Yoruichi asked

"Originally yes... However we were dragged into this demonic attack, and two of our people were captured, we are going to rescue them before we proceed to the temple"

Both Rukia and Yoruichi were shocked "Are you kidding? They are as good as dead, you should know this Toshiro, as a former captain, you know just as well as I do what they do with their prisoners…" Yoruichi told him

"I know, but…" he was interrupted by Naruto

"I don't know how you people do things here in the night country, but Konoha NEVER leave their own behind…. No matter what" Naruto said with pride

"Namikaze Naruto, Hokage and leader of the fire nation, the one who defeated Ichigo Sama, and banned us from ever returning" Yoruichi commented "I don't think you understand the power of these people, by now, you're missing members are being tortured, rapped or sacrificed to the demons" she added

"I don't care, if what you say is true, then I will bring their bodies back home so they can be buried rather than just forgotten here!!" Naruto said with fire in his eyes, showing his passion for his people

"Well Toshiro, I guess I can see why you respect him so much, however he will get you all killed..." Rukia told him "But we can't allow you to go anyway, you are all wearing night uniforms, if you somehow were by some miracle able to rescue them AND return alive, you will have angered them to a point where they would launch an all out attack against us, killing a lot more than they did here today" She explained

"So you're saying you won't let us pass?" Naruto said as he was getting ready to fight them, nothing would stop him from rescuing his missing members

Rukia and Yoruichi looked at each other, and then back at the team "Not without us anyway..." Yoruichi suddenly said

Everyone was shocked, including Toshiro "What?!" was all he could say

"We have a feeling that no matter what we say, your still going to go, your combined powers outmatch us, so it would be pointless to try to stop you, and we would never be able to get reinforcements here fast enough..." Rukia told them

"So, the only thing left is for us to go with you and make sure you don't do anything stupid, plus, someone has to keep an eye on Toshiro, he is like a kid brother to us" She said with a grin as she ruffled up his hair and made Toshiro frown

Naruto didn't know what to think of these people anymore, every time he thought he had them figured out, they would do something like this... "Toshiro... Can we trust them?" he asked him as he trusted Toshiro's judgment

"Yeah, their annoying....But they were always supporting me and my ideas back when I was still a captain, they were even behind me when I went to Ichigo and told him how I didn't agree with the war..."

"Did you just call us annoying?!" Yoruichi asked while Rukia grinned

"Big sisters are suppose to be annoying to their kid brothers" Rukia said teasingly while Toshiro was less then amused

"Well, if you're going to be joining us, then I suggest we go now before something else happens" Naruto commented, everyone nodded, including Rukia and Yoruichi, they began their march towards the demon country

**IN THE PAST**

Masaki was standing face to face with the missing Nin Madara "Mizukage?!" Masaki asked

Madara had a grin on his face "You sound surprised, I don't blame you, even I didn't know that the land of water had created their own village years ago" Madara told him

"And how exactly did you become their leader?" Masaki asked

"Easy, I killed their old leader, They were defiant at first, but once they realized that they had no other choice, they bowed to me and my power, even the daughter of that old fool eventually bowed down to me!" He said with a chuckle

"Why did you kill everyone that came to the island?" Masaki asked, wanting answers to the meaningless killing

"Simple really, Konoha are weak fools, you continue to protect those worthless backstabbing Uchiha's and for that, I will never forgive either Konoha or the Uchiha's for what they did to me and my brother...." Madara said with hate in his voice

"Madara, hatred will lead to nothing, what good will it do if you kill everyone in the Uchiha clan? Nothing! Will it bring your brother back? Will it make everything better? It will only bring you loneliness!" Masaki tried to convince Madara to stop the hostilities towards Konoha

"What will it bring you ask? Justice, my brother may not come back, but he will be avenged!" Madara said in anger

"And the people who you kill will also have loved ones, and they will want revenge and the cycle will NEVER END that's what hatred brings, a spiral of death and emptiness, can't you see that?!" Masaki tried once more

"I don't care!! Enough of your pointless banter, prepare to die Namikaze Masaki!"

Madara took out a blade and launched an attack against Masaki who quickly used his speed to dodge the attack, he then swung his blade at Madara's blade, wanting to destroy it, and perhaps convince Madara to stop this fight, but as his blade was about to clash with Madara's, he began to grin as the blade lit up, when Masaki's blade collided with it, it created a large spark, Masaki quickly took a few steps back to try and figure out what had just happened

"Surprised?" Madara asked with a smug grin "I have been watching you for a long time, I know your fighting style, I know your techniques, and I know that your blade can cut threw everything in its released state, so I had to find myself a weapon that could counter it, this weapon uses my chakara and creates a blade of pure energy, behold my lighting blade!!" Madara said as he charged once more at Masaki

Masaki was forced into a defensive position as Madara assaulted him, every move he tried to do seemed to be read by Madara's Sharingan, it even helped him keep up with Masaki's speed "I can't find any openings..." Masaki thought to himself, for the first time in his life, he had an opponent that was a match for him

"What's wrong Namikaze? Where is that confident look you always seem to have on your face? Perhaps you are now realizing just how badly outmatched you are?" Madara said as he launched a new attack, his eyes connected with Masaki's for a split second, he barely dodges the attack in time as he jumped away from the blade

However Madara had already launched another attack striking one of Masaki's arms causing extreme pain, when Masaki got back to his feet, he had lost track of Madara "Where did he go?!" Masaki wondered as he checked out his wound, it was a burn mark caused by the energy blade, Masaki knew that it was just a warning, had Madara wanted, he could have caused much more damage, suddenly he began hearing a laughter from, well all around, he couldn't figure out where it was coming from, all he knew was that it belonged to Madara

"Are you afraid little Namikaze?" he heard directly behind him, he quickly turned around but there was no one "You are very entertaining, did you know that?" he heard from his left, and once again, when he turned there was no one to be found "However, just like everyone else that fights me, you will die

"Why didn't you kill Hashirama when you had the chance then?!" Masaki asked

"I didn't because I didn't want too, I gave him a chance, he was the only one who tried to understand me, I guess you can say that our revelry created a special bond... But if he tried to track me down again, I wouldn't hesitate to end his life"

Suddenly Masaki felt a surge of pain from his right leg, on instinct alone he jumped away, however he didn't even see a shadow, he looked at his leg and it was a deep cut, the pain was almost unbearable "How is he able to do that, I use to be a Night ninja... Fighting in the darkness of the night is my specialty, but ever since his last attack, I haven't been able to even sense him, ever since he..... Genjutsu!!" Masaki suddenly thought, remembering how his eyes connected with Madara's. He began to concentrate his chakara "CANCEL!" he finally shouted out, the entire world around him began to shatter into thousands of pieces, Madara was standing in front of him with a large grin

"Congratulations on figuring it out, however the wounds inflicted onto you were no illusions" He said with a grin as Masaki realized that his leg was still wounded, but he wasn't about to give up, the real battle was going to start now

**BACK IN THE PRESENT TIME**

Hiyori woke up, her body was feeling weak and aching all over, she opened her eyes and looked around as she sat up, she seemed to be in a rather large cave, there was barely any light, however her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness of the room, somehow, she never actually expected to ever wake up again, she forced her body up, the pain made it hard to move, but she had to find out where she was and where was Hamako? She began to walk towards the exit, the bright light from the sun was almost blinding as she exited the cave "Hiyori Sensei, you're up!" A voice came

"Hamako?" Hiyori answered since her eyes could not see yet as they were adjusting to the light

"I am so happy that you are alright, I was worried after you collapsed"

"Where are we?" she asked

"I don't know, once you passed out, I knew that we had to leave that area, so I carried you on my back until I found this place, I was also able to find water and some food as well, however I didn't want to start a fire, I was worried that it would give away our position" Hamako answered

Hiyori was impressed, even though she was alone behind enemy lines, she didn't panic, she stayed calm and was able to think of a plan to keep them alive for the time being "We need to figure out exactly where we are and try to find a way to get out of here without being detected, the demon ninja's are probably looking for us, and they are probably not happy that I defeated that horde of hollow" Hiyori told her

"But you can use that awesome power of yours now right?" Hamako asked

"I have reached Ban-Kai yes... But that doesn't make me invincible, there is also the fact that I haven't mastered the Ban-Kai yet, reaching it and mastering it are two different things... And the demon ninja's themselves are much stronger then hollows" Hiyori explained, Hamako suddenly began to feel afraid, up until now she thought that Hiyori's power would be enough to keep them safe, and Hiyori had noticed the change in her face "But we will make it out of here, I promise you Hamako, I will bring you home alive" Hiyori said wanting to reassure her, even thought she knew it was a long shot, and the odds of them actually surviving were slim to none, however Hamako had regained her smile "So don't worry alright? I will protect you with my life" Hiyori said with a smile

"...Thank you Sensei" Hamako said as she bowed in respect

"Stop that, I already told you that we are friends, don't bow to me..." Hamako told her "Now, come with me, we need to figure out exactly where we are, and where we need to go from here" Hiyori added

"Isn't it best for us to stay in one spot? That way when they come rescue us..."

Hiyori didn't allow her to finish "Hamako, I am not going to lie when I say that I doubt they are planning on rescuing us, Toshiro probably explained to them that we are more than likely dead or worst by now, and they probably continued on with the mission, and had I not reached Ban-Kai when I did, we would have been...Sacrifices, But don't worry, that's why we must move now and make our way out of this country on our own, we can do it Hamako" Hiyori explained to her. Hamako was concerned with no one coming to their rescue; however she was reassured that Hiyori sounded confident that she could get them home safely

* * *

**End chapter 23

* * *

**

And that completes an other chapter!! Yay.... Is Toshiro right to trust his old friends? What is their true goal? Can Masaki finally take down Madara? Or has he finally found his match? Will Hiyori be able to protect herself and Hamako from harm? I ate the donut, it was banana cream filling, yum

**READ, RAVE, REVIEW!!**


	24. Chapter 24

Hey, look, i told you guys that i would be back on my regular release schedule!! :D Its time for a new chapter!! Yay, and sugar!!

Just a note before i start to respond to my awesome and great and fabulous and best reviewers that i love oh so much to read and respond too :P i must make a comment

I began to realize that something didn't make sense, i first thought that Konoha was a few centuries old, with how big and powerful it was, but i began to wonder, Hiruzen "aka the third Hokage" was on team Tobirama, meaning that he was alive during the time that Konoha was founded, just as i have shown he was in my story, however that would make him like two hundred years old!! It made no sense to me at all, so i went to check to see how old he was, according to narutopedia, witch is where i get most of my info on Naruto, he died at the age of 69ish, meaning that by shippuden he would have been 72ish and in my current story, he would be 76ish meaning that Konoha is not even a century old!! even if Hiruzen was born shortly after the village was founded, it still wouldn't make Konoha old enough to make my story make sense, unless he had the same powers Madara seem's to have, and i am pretty sure he didn't :P anyway all this to say that i will be editing my story to account for this, i know that i could just leave it as is and most of you would not care, hell probably wouldn't have even noticed :P but as a writer, i take pride in how my story is written and how much sense it makes, i will NOT change the core of the story, it will remain the same, however i will be changing stuff like instead of two centuries, i will bring it down to probably something like 60-70 years ago, i will make a list of what i have changed and post it with one of my chapters, so you won't have to go back and reread the entire thing :P anyway, now that that is out of the way, time to respond to some reviews :D

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, and continued support :) Hope you like 24

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, i have no idea what a nest chapter is :P but the "next" chapter is here ;) lol sorry i couldn't resist.....yes i know my sense of humor sucks :D anyway yep, Rukia was a captain and survived the invasion and was sent back home, and thus now has a role in the current story :D Rukia is to awesome to be like her brother "she is one of my fav chars in bleach next to Toshiro :D"

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, and you know what...i will be completely honest, i have NO IDEA what powers i will give her Zanpakuto yet... I am hoping that somehow the manga reveals her powers so i can steal it from there :P but if they don't show it by the time i need her to use her power, then i guess i will have to think of something :P

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and when i first read the beginning of your review, i was wondering "wth?" but then as i read on i figured it out :P anyway hope you enjoy the chapter :)

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, and i am happy that i at least kind of helped :) if you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask :D i love Banana Cream filled donuts.....but they stopped making them at Tim Hortons "its the Canadian version of dunkin donut" i was so sad :( i use to eat one or two every time i went there as a kid, oh well, at least they still make my second fav, lemon filled donuts :D

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, and nope, the chidory is a skill were as the blade is just absorbing his chakara and creating the energy, Madara chose that weapon because he knew that Masaki's blade cannot cut anything that has chakara flowing threw it

xzavx - Thanks for the review, and :P chapter releases should be back on track from now on :)

Anyway that seems to be everyone, hope i didn't miss any, don't think i did i just double checked :) anyway, here is chapter 24!!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 24  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto and his team had been traveling for a while until they could finally see the night/demon borders, represented by two flags, on the nights side stood a flag that was black with a white quarter moon in the middle, it looked worn down and ripped as it flapped in the wind, while on the other side was the demon flag, it was black and had two red dots, representing red eyes looking at you from the darkness, unlike the Night flag, it was in perfect condition

Rukia, Yoruichi and Toshiro stopped at the borders, every instinct in their body told them not to go any further while Naruto and his team stopped and turned around "What is it?" Naruto asked

"This is the border, once we cross, we will be in demonic controlled territory, are you sure you wish to proceed?" Rukia asked looking at Toshiro

"Of course, we didn't come all this way to just turn around, right Toshiro?" Naruto told him

Toshiro was frozen; this was something that Naruto and Sakura had never seen before, although he was very young, he had always proved himself to be brave and almost fearless in combat, including when he fought against the leaf during the night invasion "Are you alright Toshiro?" Sakura asked

Toshiro was remembering his mission that took him into the demon country

**FLASHBACK three years ago**

_Toshiro was only nine years old and he had already attained the rank of Vice Captain of the tenth division, he was shining his armband, making sure it was clean as he slipped it onto his arm with pride, a man with a white cloak walked up to him with a smile on his face, unlike most other night ninja's he wore a sleeveless black kimono and he had a custom made captain cloak also without sleeves, on the back was the number ten "Captain" Toshiro said at the approaching man_

_"Toshiro, congratulations on becoming vice captain, if you keep this up, you may become one of the youngest captains in history, you really are a prodigy. I am sure glad that I was able to get you in my division" He said with a grin_

_"Thank you captain, it is an honour to serve you and the tenth division" Toshiro responded bowing in respect_

_"Cut that out, no need to be formal with me, I want us to work together as a team" He told Toshiro_

_"Yes sir!" Toshiro responded, this caused the man to let out a small laugh, Toshiro was so young, however that's what made him special, he could easily mold him into a great night ninja_

_Suddenly a girl bearing vice captain armband ran into the room "Captain Muguruma, there is a demonic attack in progress on the border town of Karakura" The girl informed him, she had the number seven on her armband and black hair along with deep blue eyes, she was older then Toshiro and had been a vice captain for a few years_

_"What? So soon after the last one… Damn it! Toshiro, I want you to assemble every available division member"_

_"Yes sir!" Toshiro answered quickly._

_"Rukia, I know that your only here as our guest while you are on vacation, but would you give us hand?" He asked the young girl_

_"Yes sir, of course I will!" She quickly answered_

_"Then go with Toshiro and help assemble the team, I will head out right away and try to help the defenders" He asked her as he vanished in a flash of light_

_Toshiro and Rukia had assembled everyone that they could find and were leading them towards Karakura, Rukia was running next to him "Are you nervous?" She asked him "After all, this is your first mission as a vice captain, I was nervous on my first mission" she said with a warm smile_

_"I am a bit…" He confessed to her_

_"You are a strong fighter and a great leader, you will be fine, as long as you believe in yourself" She said with a grin, she ruffled up his hair a bit to tease him_

_"Stop that!" He told her in an annoyed voice, much like a little brother towards his older sister, Rukia let out a small giggle, but her smile didn't last long, they could already see the smoke coming from the town in the distance, they had to hurry_

_Once they arrived, they found the town in flames, many people were laying on the ground dead or wounded, the rest of the people were busy trying to put the fires out, Toshiro walked up to one of the people tending to the wounded "I am vice captain Hitsugaya of the tenth division, where is the enemy?" he asked_

_"I am Yamada, seventh seat of the fourth division's medical team, the enemy has already gone back once they had what they wanted…." The young man answered_

_"What? What was their goal?" Rukia asked_

_"Sacrifices… They captured as many of our people as they could, including small children and women, by the time reinforcements arrived, they were long gone, the tenth division captain went after them…"_

_"Quickly, tell me where they went!" Toshiro asked wanting to back up his captain_

_"They went that way" Yamada told him pointing in a direction_

_"Rukia, I have to go help my captain, but you are under no obligation to come with us" Toshiro told her_

_"I may not be of the tenth division, but we are all fellow night ninja's, and I can't let you go off on your own" Rukia told him "I am going with you"_

_"Thanks Rukia… Alright everyone, let's go back up our captain and save those people!!" Toshiro told his men as they began running towards the night/demon borders. Toshiro's team crossed over into enemy territory without giving it a second thought, they had a mission, they were going to bring those people back home before they could be sacrificed or worst_

_They could finally see it, the nearest demon village to the night border, it was much different then what Toshiro had imagined, he had envisioned blood everywhere, skulls and other barbaric things, but it resembled one of their own villages, however he didn't see his captain or anyone else other than a group of defenders that were rushing to fight off the night raid, Toshiro took out his Zanpakuto, as did Rukia and the rest of the team, the night forces outnumbered the defenders four to one, however they were still able to hold off the night from getting into the village "Rukia, take command of our forces, I am going to try and get by and find the people they captured, and where the captain is" Toshiro told her_

_"Got it, good luck Toshiro!" She told him as he jumped over the defenders, a few of them were going to try and pursue him, but Rukia and two others got in their way "Your fight is with us!" She said as she charged at them_

_Toshiro continued to run into the village, the villagers were all screaming that an enemy had broken through and were running into their homes, as if Toshiro was there to kill them, but he ignored them all and continued to run towards the central structure, with all of the guards busy defending the village, he was able to just walk into the building, however he was horrified, all around the room were crosses with people nailed onto them, some of them had had their clothing ripped off, a few of them were missing limbs, Toshiro was horrified to see many of them were small children or young girls, however he was most horrified to see his own captain nailed to a cross in the middle of the room with a group of demon ninja's dancing and chanting around the room "CAPTAIN MUGURUMA!!" Toshiro shouted getting the attention of the demon ninja's_

_"An intruder…" one of them simply said_

_"Activate the portal…" Another said_

_They continued to dance and chant as a portal began to open, it was almost as if it was using the life force from the people on the cross in order to function, Hollows suddenly began to pour out from the portal, Toshiro was afraid, he didn't know what to do, his captain, the most powerful member of the tenth division had been taken out, how could he a simple vice captain survive? "This is bad….This is bad, we have to retreat!!" was all that he would think of, but his exit was being blocked by two demon ninja's, he was now surrounded, he was going to be nailed up on one of those crosses, and there was nothing that he could do about it "No…..No…..NO!!" suddenly his blade began to glow "What?...Is this…..? BAN-KAI!!" he suddenly screamed out_

_A large explosion of chakara erupted from his body, once the smoke cleared, Toshiro's blade had turned into ice, and he had wings also made of ice "He has Ban-Kai?" one of them shouted out_

_"Who cares, he is only one, we took out that captain, we can take out a vice captain that just woke up his powers" one of them said with a grin_

_Toshiro didn't know what to do, yes he had just unleashed his Ban-Kai, but he didn't know how to use or control it, or what its powers were, a group of hollows tried to attack him, out of pure instinct Toshiro swung his blade, unleashing a wave of ice and freezing them in an instant "Whoe…" was all that he could think of, however the demon ninja's were not going to give up that easily_

_"Break the seal!" one of them shouted out. One of them ran to the gate that was bringing in the hollows and tore off a seal, the portal began to glow as red chakara began to pour from it, hollows were now coming out of it at an extreme rate, Toshiro had never seen that many in his entire life, the room was filling up quickly, he flew up using his new wings and began to swing his blade around "Blizzard ice storm!" a small blizzard began to form inside of the structure, as ice pallets were now flying in every direction, they were as sharp as knifes and killed a large number of hollows, however they just kept coming, and coming, it was like a never ending wave of them, and he was starting to run low on chakara_

_"Damn it….I am at my limit…" he thought to himself as he slowly fell back to the ground, he was panting heavily, trying to stay awake "This can't be how I die..." He thought sadly_

_Suddenly a large surge of energy fills the room "Protection field of angels, level 99" a large yellow field surrounded Toshiro "Way of destruction, black energy blast, level 90!!" a large black energy blast suddenly ripped through the structure incinerating everything it touched until the structure itself exploded, Toshiro had to shut his eyes as the blast was almost blinding, once the smoke had cleared, there was nothing more than rubble, except for Toshiro who was protected by the field, and the portal that had somehow survived along with the crosses and the people nailed to them_

_A Young girl with purple hair appeared beside Toshiro, she wore the black night uniform and on top had the white captain's cloak, with the number two on it "Yoruichi!!... Err I mean Captain Shihoin"_

_The barrier disappeared from around Toshiro "We don't have any time to lose; we need to get out of here!" She told him_

_"What about them?!" Toshiro said pointing at crosses_

_"They are already dead…" she told him wanting for him to just fallow her_

_"But the captain is still alive…"_

_"Toshiro, he is dead, his body might still be functioning, but his brain is gone, I have seen this before… this was all a trap to lure him here, this is how they power those portals…They use the life force of the living… However a captain is worth ten normal ninja's… If we don't get out of here now, we will be giving them three more captain level power sources…" she told him with a sense of urgency_

_"Three?!" Toshiro asked_

_"Myself….Rukia and you Toshiro…Now we must retreat while we still can, that is an order!" She finally told him_

_Yoruichi lead the group of night ninja's that had survived back safely to night controlled territory_

**END FLASHBACK**

All three of them could remember that horrible day as if it had happened only yesterday, Yoruichi and Rukia looked at Toshiro "Are you sure you want to proceed Toshiro?..." Yoruichi asked him

"If there is any chance that Hiyori is still alive…I want to save her" He answered

"You should know that Hiyori is practically at the level of a captain, if they truly got their hands on her, you should know that there is nothing we can do to save her…" Yoruichi tried once more to convince Toshiro to change his mind

"But even if there is the slightest chance that she is still alive… I want to be able to rescue her" He answered once more

"Yoruichi, it's pointless to talk him out of it, we both know that he is afraid beyond anything right now, but the idiot is going to risk his life to save the one he cares about" Rukia told her

Yoruichi let out a large sigh "Then let's go…." She said as she was the first of the three to cross over and join Naruto's group, followed by Rukia and finally Toshiro "I hope you are all as strong as you believe you are…..Because odds are, half of this group will not return alive, if any of us return at all…"

"Do you really need to keep saying stuff like that?" Ino asked

"It's not her fault…. She has just seen what these people are truly capable of, and somehow survived… As well as rescue me and Rukia from a failed rescue mission of our own…" Toshiro said defending Yoruichi

"Yeah well, It really gets annoying when she keeps saying stuff like half of you will not return and all that" Ino commented

"Pretending like all of us will return from this mission without a scratch is delusional, even if all thirteen captains from the night were with us, none of them would assume that they would all return alive… Once you witness their true power, you will understand" Rukia said also defending her friends

"We are all ninja's, we know about death, we know that every time we go on a mission that we may not return, we put our lives on the line every time we wake up in the morning, hell some of us don't even get to wake up… My point is that we are not stupid enough to believe that we are invincible and that we will all return from this alive, however, if we go into it with the mindset that we will not return, then we might as well just give up, we leaf ninja's have had many sacrifices in our history, and I am sure there will be many more… However I can make you this promise, as the Hokage and leader of my people, I swear that I will protect you with my life, even you two who are not from the leaf, it is my way of the ninja" Naruto said with a serious expression

Rukia leaned over to Toshiro "I know I said this earlier, but I can see why you respect this guy so much, even I am starting to respect him a little…" She simply told him

"Very well, then let's go" Yoruichi Said as they continued their search for their missing team members

Meanwhile, a group of demon ninja's had arrived at the cave that Hiyori and Hamako had used only a few hours ago "Sir, they came this way, they must have used the cave as a resting area" One of them said

"They can't be far, we have this entire area surrounded, they can't escape, I want that captain level girl, that other one has a high power level as well" The one that was leading the group ordered

"Yes sir!!" The man answered

* * *

**End chapter 24

* * *

**

Well That ends another new chapter, this was more of a flashback chapter but i had fun writing it, i wanted to show how Toshiro got his Ban-Kai, as well as the friendship that the trio have together even back then, as well as give a little peek at how a demonic village works and how they gain their powers

Will Toshiro be able to face the demonic forces again? Will Naruto be able to protect them all and bring everyone back safely? Will Hiyori and Hamako be able to avoid capture from the approaching demon ninja's? Will Tim Hortons ever start making my beloved Banana Cream filled Donuts again?!

**READ RAVE REVIEW!! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone!! I am back, sorry for just disappearing again, but i had a writers block, actually i am surprised that it had not happened before now, i mean for those of you who have been fallowing me since saving old bonds, you guys should remember how i use to release a chapter ALMOST DAILY and i never once had a block, wait i think i did but it was only for like a day :P anyway i was going to start this chapter with continuing the part of the past, however that's where i have my block right now, i don't know how i am going to make that fight end up, and no matter how long i sat there and stared at my screen, nothing came to me, the days were going by and i was pulling out my hair, it was a total block, so i said, alright, let's skip that for now and just continue in the present for now, my block had somehow made its way to my present day story as well, so i just laid off for a few days, and suddenly ideas for the present plot started to flow back into me, and well chapter 25 was the result!! however, i am still fighting that block for the past plot line, however fear not, i am sure it will come to me, my only concern right now is to get you guys reading my story :P so i am going to forget about the past plot for chapter 25 and maybe 26, however it will be back!! anyway, my its reviewer time!!

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, sorry for taking so long to update, hope you can forgive me :( and i hope chapter 25 was worth the wait :)

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, what i was going for before this whole writers block thing was i would release the past/present plots on Sundays as a larger chapter, and Wednesdays would be a smaller chapter with only present plot, however as i explained, this writers block has made me put that on hold for now, and i apologies :( I hope you like 25 though

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and yes, it has been invaluable for making both SoB (no, it doesn't stand for Son Of a Bitch :P) and HB, i hate when i am reading a story and they don't get their facts straight, it shows that they either don't know about the anime that they are basing there story on, or are to lazy to look up the information, i pride myself on making my story as true to the Naruto world as possible :) that being said, i hope you enjoy chapter 25 :) "PS i also use www(dot)bleach(dot)wikia(dot)com for all of my bleach information :) "Ha take that fanfiction censorship of website links!! i have beaten the system!! :D"

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review :) although Hiyori and Hamako are not YET captured by the enemy, they are still on the run, although they are surrounded and it may only be a question of time before they fall into enemy hands

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, and i know what your talking about!! i was editing one of my files once, i had responded to reviews and everything and when i pressed save, it asked me to log in!! and it didn't bother saving anything....it was all gone :( another time i was switching from tab to tab, i have one tab open to edit my story, and one tab open to view the reviews as i answer them, and i accidentally clicked on the fanfiction link thats at the very top left of the screen, and i instantly click the back button, but it was all gone again :( i have the worst luck :P and lol at slipping on water, as long as you didn't hurt yourself and were able to laught about it, :D i slipped on ice once that had the same effect ;) or well my friends laughed at me, i then joined in, and yeah, Main is like right next to my province "i live in New Brunswick" i would imagine we would have some Tim Hortons there, once again sorry for no past :( as i explained already a few times, as for suspense stuff, yep, i love to create suspense, and cliff hangers, and surprises, and throw snow balls at someones back and blaming it on my friend while i slowly walk away ;) anyway, i hope you like chapter 25 :D

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, its been like almost 5-6 years if not a little bit more since they made them :( i doubt its coming back, when i asked them why, they said something about allergies...i laughed and asked them what about nuts? they couldn't answer....who the hell is allergic to banana cream?! :P Yet they still continue to sell stuff with nuts and crap :( oh well, and she is? You also Canadian? If so, what province? sorry, just being curious :P

chickenman00712 - Thanks for the review, and hey there :) Indeed, long time no review, hope your enjoying the story, and hope you like 25 :)

xzavx - Thanks for the review, and are you trying to tell me you never ate a cream filled donut of any kind?! no Blueberry? Strawberry? Lemon? Banana?"If your lucky enough to have a place that makes em :(" or even Boston cream?!?! Like yeah there good!! you should try some :D, anyway i hope you enjoy chapter 25 :)

Well that's everyone, i hope that you all enjoy this new chapter, i can assure you that it won't take this long before 26 is out, i already have the basic idea for the chapter down, the only question is, whether or not it will have a past part in it

Anyway Without further delay, or talk about donuts, i give you HB Chapter 25!!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 25  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto and his team had stopped to rest a bit, Itachi walked up to Naruto, Toshiro and Rukia who were talking with each other "This may be a stupid question but, where exactly are we suppose to be looking?" Itachi asked

"To be honest with you, we are not sure, the only way is to search every village" Naruto answered

"And how big exactly is this country?" Itachi asked once more

Naruto looked at both Toshiro and Rukia since he didn't have an answer, Rukia took a scroll from her vest and opened it "This is map of our continent, this is the night country, and this is the demon country" She told them, Naruto was surprised, he didn't expect for the demon country to be so large "And we are here" she said pointing at their location on the map "there are just over 70 villages scattered around the country, not including the two major ninja fortress" She explained to them

"How are we going to find them..." Naruto said finally realizing that perhaps it wasn't going to be as easy as he first thought

"I told you that it was an impossible task" Rukia told him "The moment we attack one of their villages, the entire nation will be on alert and they will hunt us all down... I can't believe you just ran into this without having any kind of plan..."

"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" Sakura said overhearing the conversation as she walked up to them and stood by Naruto's side who was feeling bad about their situation "He has a pure heart and cares for his people, I know that you don't understand since your use to just abandoning your people to these demons, but even if it costs us our lives, we cannot leave our own behind..." Sakura said defending both her love and leader at the same time

"...Thank you Sakura Chan..." Naruto said as she smiled at him "However, she is right, I want to save them, and I am ready to put my life on the line to do it, however she is right, we don't know where to even begin searching, and if we try to extract information from one of their villages, we will be haunted down until we to are captured..." Naruto said sadly

"So what now?" Toshiro asked not wanting to give up the search; however he knew that it was probably hopeless, but he would fallow Naruto into the depths of hell

"Think about it carefully, because like I said, as soon as we show our hand to them, they will act on it" Rukia told them

"Why are you guys so worried about this?" Shikamaru asked "Have you forgotten that we have the best spy in all of Konoha right here with us?" Shikamaru told them

"A spy would be spotted right away, it's useless, we tried" Rukia told them

"Not if the spy is one of their own... It worked pretty well against you guys when you tried to invade us" He said with a grin

"What?" Rukia asked confused

"Don't you remember Rukia, the night of the invasion, they had infiltrated our camp, even sat at our strategic meeting table"

"Of course!! However we still need to capture one of them first..." Naruto said

"And you have me for that" Shikamaru said with a grin, get us close to one of their villages, and me and Ino will do the rest"

Rukia was still sceptical, but figured once this plan of theirs failed, they wouldn't have a choice but to give up "Alright, the closes demon village is only about thirty minutes away from here, I suggest we go now before the night falls, it will be almost impossible to captured them during the night" Rukia told them

"I agree, my techniques would almost be useless at night anyway" Shikamaru answered

The group began moving once again, this time they had a plan, and Naruto knew that if this failed, their chances of saving Hamako and Hiyori would vanish, he was putting all his hopes in Shikamaru and Ino

Not far away from there a Demon ninja was walking along the river, the Ninja lifted the mask slightly revealing the face of a young girl, she let out a large sigh as she sat down near the river, it was a warm evening and she could feel the sweat dripping from her forehead "That water looks so inviting" she said with a smile "I wonder if I have the time for a small dip before I head back, I am sure that Sensei wouldn't mind" she said as she removed her vest, kicked off her sandals and weapons, she debated removing the rest of her clothing, however, if one of her friends, or worst, her sensei caught her in her underwear , she would NEVER hear the end of it, so she kept her top on, her bottoms were shorts anyway, she dove into the water and swam to the bottom, touched the ground and swam back up, the cool water felt so good on her skin

"This is just what I needed on such a warm day" she said as she floated around, the current wasn't strong so she didn't need to worry about it carrying her away as she closed her eyes and just relaxed as the evening sun shined down on her, the girl had pink hair and yellow eyes, both being rare in the demon country, most of them would have black or brown hair with red or black eyes, with a few unique exceptions, such as herself, suddenly she felt the presence of two unknowns, she was hoping that they would just keep on going, however they seemed to be heading her way, she let out a sigh "it must be Yokito and Tamao searching for me, I guess my fun is over, unless I can convince them to join me" she said with a grin, she began to swim towards her equipment, but she saw two figured standing beside them, and to her horror, it wasn't her friends, her sensei, or anyone from the demon country either, right there in front of her stood two night ninja's "What are night ninja's doing here?!" She said damming herself for separating herself from her weapons, and more importantly, her mask. She quickly got out from the water and got into a defensive stance, she studied her opponents, one of them was male, he was average height, had black hair and black eyes, he looked around the same age as she was, the other one was a girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, her skin looked silky smooth, she also seemed to be in the same age frame as the male, she didn't know what to do, this was the first time that she had ever seen a night ninja, and she was caught with her pants down, or well not exactly, but without her weapons and mask, she might as well be wearing nothing

"This is a demon ninja?" Ino asked surprised

"I guess so, this must be her stuff" Shikamaru said

"But she looks so young, and beautiful, I somehow pictured, well....demons or something, you know" Ino responded

"Well, demon ninja is only a name after all, we better get this over with" Shikamaru said as he got into a fighting stance

"Yeah, you're right, we have to save Hamako and Hiyori" Ino said as she also got into a fighting stance

"Who the hell is Hamako and Hiyori, and how is fighting me going to save them?" The young girl wondered, she was debating whether or not to just run, however, she knew that the night ninja's were faster than any demon ninja and running away was useless, and even if she did somehow get away, returning home without her mask and weapons would be a disgrace, her sensei would surely banish her from being a ninja, her friends would likely turn their backs on her, and her parents would probably disown her, no she had to fight, she had to stand her ground, she was a demon ninja, and if she was going to be killed by these night ninja's she would not go down without a fight! Even without her weapons, equipment and her mask...

She was about to make a move, however she was unable to move, her entire body was frozen, well all except for her head, she looked down and noticed that her shadow was connected with the male's shadow "What kind of power is this?" she wondered to herself as she struggled to try and get out of it, but it was useless

Shikamaru moved his hand, and the young girl did the same "Sorry, but your body is now under my control, so just sit back, don't worry this won't take long...If it makes you feel any better, we are not here to harm you or anything" Shikamaru told her as he could see her fear, he was also slightly surprised by how young and beautiful she was, although he wasn't expecting to see a horrible demon looking person, he wasn't expecting this either, she looked like any other young girl "Ino, do it now"

Ino nodded "Right!" she concentrated her chakara and did multiple hand signs, she then formed a circle with her fingers from both hands and pointed it at the defenceless girl "Shintenshin no Jutsu" Ino shouted out, her body suddenly became limp as she began to fall, Shikamaru caught her, the young girl made the same movement, although she had nothing to catch, she was forced to fallow Shikamaru's movements, he held Ino's body and then stared at the young girl

"Ino?" He asked

"Yeah, it's me Shikamaru, it worked"

Shikamaru cancelled his shadow possession jutsu as the young girl walked towards him "Let's go quickly report our success to Naruto and then it's all up to you" Shikamaru said with a grin

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't let you guys down" The young girl said with a smile "Oh and since your such the gentlemen Shikamaru, you can carry my body" she said with a grin as she began to walk away

"Hey.!..." But he knew better then to argue, not that he didn't want to carry her, it's just being told to do it was really... troublesome

Naruto and the others were waiting not to far from the river, they had decided that it would be best to just send Ino and Shikamaru as a larger group might have been detected by the one they were attempting to capture, Naruto was the first to see them, and he was shocked "Ino?" He asked at the young girl that was approaching along with Shikamaru who was carrying Ino

"The one and only" She answered with a grin "Yeah, I was also surprised when I saw how she looked" Ino added

Sakura was the second one to see her, she was also shocked, but more so about the hair then anything "Is pink hair common here?" She asked curiously

"No, pink hair is almost unheard of in the demon country, there are some in the night country. However, she isn't what you would consider a pure breed..." Toshiro answered

"Meaning what?" Sakura asked

"Demon ninja's that are pure breed have black or brown hair, with red or black eyes, she is a half breed" Rukia added

"You're talking about them like their animals..." Sakura commented

"If you knew what these people are truly capable of, then you would understand why we do regard them almost like animals..." Rukia answered

"Alright, so why are they considered half breeds?" Sakura asked

"It is common for them to rape their victims; often they produce children that are both of the night and demon blood... The mother normally dies from being used as an energy source for the demon portals, however the child is taken to a foster family who take care of them and raise them to be demon ninja's you can easily tell them apart by their hair and eye color" Rukia finished explaining

"That's horrible... Have you ever tried to rescue these children?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, but you have to understand, they are not mistreated, the parents love them as their own, so when we came along and took them back, the children themselves wanted nothing to do with us, some of them even killed themselves, so we stopped trying to rescue them" Toshiro explained

"So do pure breed demon ninja's look any different? Like more the way we expected them to look like?" Ino asked

"If you were expecting to see a demon like being, then no, they are still human, the only thing that makes them look like demons are the ones who have red eyes... When they stare at you, it feels almost like there stealing your soul" Rukia said as a chill crept up her spine

"Ino, how long can you stay in her body?" Toshiro asked

"As long as she has chakara I can steal, and she seems to have plenty, and even if she does run out, I can always just go to sleep and replenish it, I won't need to worry about much really, however I still don't plan to spend more then a few hours, more than enough time to complete my mission. I just need my body to be close by when I return, if it isn't my continuous will be lost" she told him

"Alright Ino, we are all counting on you, show us, and these night ninja's here why you are the best spy of not only Konoha, but of the entire shinobi world" Naruto told her as he confident in her abilities

Ino blushed slightly at the comment "Thank you...And don't worry, I won't let you down, I will get the information and we will save Hamako and Hiyori" Ino told them "Just do me a favour"

"Anything" Naruto answered her

"Keep Shikamaru's hand away from my body while I am unable to protect myself" She said with a grin causing the Konoha group to share a laugh, well all except for Shikamaru

"I don't get it... What's funny?" Rukia asked Toshiro

"I will tell you latter" Toshiro said with a grin as Shikamaru looked annoyed

Ino finally left and began to head towards the demon village to gather the information they would need to rescue their missing friends

* * *

**End chapter 25

* * *

**

Well Another chapter done, my goal for this chapter was to inform you guys more about the demon people, last chapter showed you how they have gotten and maintain there powers and ties to the demon realm, this one was more about half breeds and pure breeds, because yes, these people may be ruthless and merciless, but deep down they are still humans

However the next chapter will have Ino going deep withing demon society, she will see how they live, something that even the night ninja's have not ever seen, what will she find out? will she be able to get the required information to save Hamako and Hiyori? Will she be able to keep her cover as she digs for information, or will she be discovered and forced out of the young girls body and lose her consciousness forever as her body becomes a vegetable, never able to wake up? Who will eat this sandwich that i just made? oh right i believe naru-ca-titan wants one :P here you go ;) "hands it over" well until next time everyone :)

**READ RAVE REVIEW!! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

Well, seems FanFiction is having some problems, its not allowing me to upload new files!! well, i had to be resourceful and edit an old chapter so i could post this :P Bad FanFic, its mad at me for beating the system of posting a website link :( I AM SORRY FAN FIC, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN..."crosses fingers" anyway with that said, i got an other chapter here for you guys, no past yet, maybe chapter 27 will have it!! i am slowly starting to get ideas about what to do, so who knows :D anyway, now is the time to speak with my beloved and awesome and always so great reviewers!

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, as always you remain a loyal reviewer, and i hope that you enjoy the new chapter :)

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, oh well if you got a Tim Hortons, then your as good as Canadian.....:P lol jk ;)

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, 188 actually :P My goal is to beat the reviews from Saving old Bongs, i think it had something like 340ish? i would be so excited if i could somehow hit the 500 mark :D but doubt i will lol and yes, homework, the evil part of school :/ if it wasn't for homework, school would be fun :P

xzavx - Thanks for the review, and lol, i thought about it, but i figured it wasn't his style ;) then go eat a jelly donut!! :D

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, i don't know how "interesting" this chapter turned out, but i know i had fun writing it :) hope you have fun reading it ;)

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, and yeah, this chapter is just over 2000 words, however when you think about it, 2000 words is a lot :P and i wrote it all in like 3-4 hours, i did this chapter once i got home from work ;) as for making the demon people look less demony, its all perspective, from the night's perspective, these guys are demons from the underworld, here to kill them all, an enemy to be feared, from the demon ninja's point of view, the night ninja's are a powerful enemy that outnumber them, and have them surrounded "land wise" they are boxed in and feel the only way to survive is to keep striking at them, so as i said, it all depends on what side of the fence your looking from :P

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, and yes Snowball fights are AWESOME, as a Canadian, it is our privilege......NO OUR RIGHT to throw snowballs at random people....and run into the forest once they see us :P and like i just explained to Alex, it all depends from what point of view you are looking at, i wanted to stress the point that the demon "NINJA'S" are human people, slightly barbaric in there fighting methods, but human none the less, the Hollows are the real creatures from the depths of hell, those are the ones who look like real demons, and lol about the socks :P

Savanin - Thanks for the review, and thank you for the compliment, i am always happy to see people from SoB to continue on and read HB, as for the crossover, i believe the biggest mistake others make is trying to merge two worlds together, an example, taking the bleach world and trying to complete merge it with Naruto's world, in my opinion it would not work and would end up ruining both worlds, what i have done is taken bleach chars and elements from the series, such as there uniforms and even there powers and changed them into ninja techniques that make them unique, so in essence, its not so much as a complete merge as a i took them and brought them into the Naruto universe rather then trying to force both universe to somehow co exist, uh i don't know if you understand what i am trying to say :P lol, as for Naoto's grand ending in SoB, i can assure you that we won't see her as a teenager in this one, however i may already have an idea on a sequel to HB if people want me to continue once its over that would include Naoto as a Teenager and Toshiro as her Sensei :P anyway, once again thank you for the review, i hope you continue to read and enjoy the story, and please continue to review so i know that i am still doing a good job :)

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, and alright, i will answer this quickly, no she doesn't, Sakura has no ties to these people or anyone else from the night, she is 100% hot Native Konoha girl ;)

Well That's everyone, i hope you guys continue to read and review because that's how i know that my story is on the right track :) Also, perhaps by the next time i post my story that FanFic will stop hating me and i will be able to start uploading files again :P anyway, enough of that, its now time for the new chapter, CHAPTER 26!!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 26  
**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Ino was nearing the Demon village, she was wearing the mask that they had assumed belonged to the young girl, she was getting nervous as she approached the gates of the village, two guards were standing watch on each side of the gate, she wasn't sure if she had to do something before entering, or just walk in, one of them looked at her "welcome home Suzu, your early today" The man told her

"Yeah, it was uneventful, I decided to return home to do some training" Ino said trying not to sound nervous, but it was hard, were they going to go for it?

"Really now? Are you sure about that? Aiden, do you buy that story?" The man asked the other guard

"Nope" He simply answered

Ino couldn't believe it, had her mission failed already? What did she do wrong? Had they already figured her out? If so how? "I think she came back to see Yokito, don't you agree Aiden?" The man once again asked the other guard

"Yep" He once again simply answered

Suddenly both of them raised their masks revealing their faces, they looked like they were in their twenties, they both grinned at Ino as one of them ruffles up her hair "You go on along now, have fun" He said with a wink as allowed her to pass, Ino was more and more surprise, however she didn't have any time waste, she quickly made her way inside the village, her next task was going to be finding any information about Hiyori and Hamako and get back to her team

She began to make her way towards the main building in the middle of the village, she figured that it must be the governing building, and that any information about captives or other things would be kept there, suddenly, her eyes are covered and she feels a presence behind her "Guess who" A playful voice asked

Ino had to think fast, she answered the only thing she could think of "Yokito?" it was the only name she knew since the guard had mentioned it

"Good guess" The voice answered as Ino got her sight back, however she felt her mask lift up from her face as her body was twirled around, and without warning the young man kisses her passionately

"Oh get a room you two" Another voice came, this one was that of a young girl

The young man that Ino had guessed was Yokito stopped kissing her, however his eyes were still only inches away from hers as he stared at her with fiery and passionate eyes, it was the first time that Ino could finally have a chance to look at him, he had red eyes and black hair, he was really handsome as he grinned, Ino had guess that this must be what Rukia and Toshiro called a pure breed "Don't worry about her Suzu, Tamao here is just jealous" he said with a wink, never taking his eyes off of her for a single second

"Yeah, sure, that MUST be it" the young girl said with a slight laugh, she had black hair and black eyes, another pure breed "Are we still going to eat out tonight? Or are you two going to try and ditch me again" The young girl asked

"Yeah, don't worry Tamao, we are a team after all" Yokito said with a grin as he held Ino's hand

"Oh crap, guys look out, its Sensei!!" Tamao suddenly told them

Yokito let go of Ino's hand instantly and jumped over to Tamao's side "Suzu, what are you doing? Get over here!! We need to stay in formation!!"

However before Ino could do or say anything, she felt a kick to the back of her head, it sent her flying into a building head first as she lost consciousness, her vision had faded away

Meanwhile Hamako and Hiyori were still on the run, they had taken cover in the forest "Sensei, they are coming from the this side" Hamako informed Hiyori

"Yeah, they are coming from that side too, I believe they have us surrounded, they are slowly going to close in on us from all side" Hiyori answered

"Oh no… What are we going to do Sensei?" Hiyori sat down to think; they were trapped and would soon be captured unless she could think of a way for them to get away, she opened one of her vest pockets and took out a scroll and opened it "What's that Sensei?" Hamako asked

"Before we left the port city, I decided to take along a map in case we were in need of one, you never know when a map will come in handy…" she said as she looked it over "This is the Demon country, and these were the caves we were hiding in earlier" She explained as both of them were studying the map "And this is the forest that we are currently in" she continued "And the enemy is all around this area here, so we have no way of getting away by running in any direction" Hiyori told her

"Then... Its over? We are going to be captured by the enemy?... And tortured…And Raped and…" Hamako began to cry

"Hey, hey, It's not over just yet… I just said that we have no way of getting away from them by trying to run their line, I never said that we didn't have any hope" Hiyori said with a smile to try and cheer Hamako up, although, she knew that their chances of escaping were getting slimmer and slimmer with every passing moment, they had one chance, and only one shot at it "In these forest, there are some caves, a long time ago, a scouting team from the night stumbled upon them, although we never had a chance to really explore them, I believe it's our only shot"

Hamako used her sleeves to wipe away some tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks "I am sorry Sensei… I am a sorry excuse for a Ninja… I try to act tough, I try to make it look like I am always in control, however I am not, I am always a pain to Jun and Kanji, I get them in trouble all the time, and I know that I must be a pain for you too Sensei, its my fault that I dragged Jun and Kanji to stow away on the ship, it's my fault that you got stuck babysitting us during this important mission, it's my fault that we are now in this situation… Everyone thinks I am smart just because I am a Nara, but I am not… Just look at the mess I created" Hamako said in a sad tone feeling responsible for everything

Hiyori gave her a smile "It's not your fault Hamako, you are just a kid, yet you are so talented, you have yet to even begin to scratch your potential" Hiyori tried to explain to her

"But you Sensei, you're the same age as me….And look at you…" Hamako answered back

"Hamako… You cannot compare me to yourself, Konoha and Night training are very different, Konoha takes it slower than we do, we graduate from our academy at the age of eight, prodigies like Toshiro graduate even faster, he graduated at the age of six, became a seated officer at the age of eight, vice captain by nine, and captain at ten, I became vice captain at the age of twelve before I joined the Leaf, the Night needs us to be able to defend our country as soon as possible because of the demon threat, Konoha has enjoyed peace for many years and have had the privilege of taking it slow with its academy students, you only graduate at the age of twelve or thirteen, so you see I was forced to become strong fast… Hamako, you, Jun and Kanji are strong, you just need time to tap into your potential" Hamako said with a smile "Now, we better get to those caves before those demon ninja's reach them and we are blocked from them" Hiyori added as she rolled up the map and shoved it back into her vest pocket, both of them began to make their way towards the caves that could possibly save them from capture

Back in the village

"I don't know what happened… She normally dodges it without a problem" a voice said as a young girl with pink hair laid in a bed, her eyes slowly opening

"Hey, she is waking up, Suzu, are you alright?" a young man asked as he held her hand and looked at her with concern

"Where…Am I?" She asked

"You're in the hospital, that hit to the head was pretty bad, it knocked you right out, you had us all worried" He told her as he was happy to see her awake again

"Who..Who are you?" she asked

"Suzu? Don't you recognize me? It's me, Yokito…" He told her

"Who..Who is Suzu?" She asked

"Suzu… That's your name" Yokito told her

"I am sorry, but I don't know who I am… or who you are. Or who any of you are…" she told them

"This is horrible… That hit to the head must have caused her to lose her memories" Tamao said

"I still don't understand how she didn't block me…" A man said, his masked was lifted on the top of his head, he had red eyes and brown hair, he looked like he was in his late twenties

"You did come faster than you normally do Sensei, she didn't even have time to get into formation…" Yokito answered

"That was the point… We can't expect the night to be predictable, however I thought she would at least be able to block, it's like I caught her by total surprise…"

"Uh… I guess it's my fault you see just before your surprise attack; I kind of gave her a surprise of my own…" Yokito explained

"So… What do we do with her now?" Tamao asked

"Her memory should return with time, we just need to help her regain her memory by making her experience things that she is familiar with, as her team members and friends, I think you two are best suited for the job" the older man told them

"Yes sir" they said in unison

"I will be taking your team off the active list until her memory returns, however don't allow your skills to dull, because as soon as her memory is back, you will be making up for the lost time"

"Yes sir!" they once again answered as the man walked out of the room

"So… How do we begin?" Tamao asked

"Well, first we need to tell her family about this, they will want to help us as well" Yokito answered Yokito pulled Suzu out of the bed and smiled at her "Alright Suzu, let's go reintroduce you to your family" He said as he kept holding onto her hand leading her out of the room

Not far away from the demon village, Naruto's group were still waiting for word from Ino, Naruto was passing back and forth, it had already been a few hours and they had not receive any word from Ino "Where is she… She should have returned by now"

"It is possible that she was found out and may have been forced out of the host's body, if that's the case, then we should consider returning back to night controlled territory, look, I will even help you complete your original mission…" Rukia pleaded with him

"I thought I already told you that I refuse to leave anyone behind" Naruto told her

"You just lost another one of your people, how many more are you willing to sacrifice! At some point, you have to realize that this mission is impossible… I suggest you do it before you lose anyone else" Yoruichi commented

"Don't write Ino off just yet... Yes she is late, however we should give her more time, Ino isn't stupid enough to get caught, delayed perhaps, but not caught" Shikamaru said while looking in the direction of the village "Ino… Where are you…" He thought to himself as he was starting to worry about his team mate, his close friend… The one that he cared for "You're so troublesome, you're always hot headed, you're always getting on my nerves, however, you're always there for me… you're always smiling, and I can't imagine life without you… Ino…" He continued to think as he began to realise just how much Ino meant to him

* * *

**End chapter 26

* * *

**

Well that's another chapter done :D What happened to Ino? Has she really lost her memory? Or perhaps its all a cleaver ruse? If its not a ruse, who is the one who lost her memory, Ino? or Suzu? And what will happen to Ino's consciousness? Will Hiyori and Hamako make it to the caves on time? And if they do, how effective will they be in helping them get away? and will fanfic stop hating me? why won't fanfic love me anymore!! :(

**READ RAVE REVIEW!! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone, your favorite author is back!! i spent the past week trying to unblock my block about what to do in the past, it didn't work, once again i was just staring at my screen and ripping my hair out "i really shouldn't do that, i should enjoy my hair while it lasts :P my dad says he began balding in his twenties :( i hope i stay on my mom's side for hair lol ;)" anyway i refused to post a new chapter until i could figure out what to do in the past, this morning i sat down, shut off the TV, turned my music on "i have a play list that i use on youtube, i love that feature, now if youtube could just stop deleting vids for copywright bs.... :P" and i refused to allow ANYTHING to distract me, i stared at my screen for like 10 minutes and decided to just screw it and begin typing, as i began to type, its like a dam broke in my head, ideas began flooding in and i could NOT stop typing, before i knew it, the past part of my story had 5 1/2 pages and was like 3500 words... making it the LARGEST past chapter to date... and that was for the PAST section alone :D i continued into the present time and ended up with** OVER 6370 WORDS!!! **"**THIS IS BEFORE AUTHOR NOTES, WITH AUTHOR NOTES ITS 7403 WORD"** this is my largest chapter to date!! I hope that this was well worth the wait for you guys who have been more then patient with me during this writers block :)

Anyway, on with my awesome, great, fantastic, coolest, best, and great reviewers, how i love you all :P

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, yes fanfic loves me again, it allowed me to upload this chapter :P maybe it was mad at me cause it wanted to know more about the past as well ;)

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, i hope you enjoy this new and and long chapter :)

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and no, this story "as i am typing this" has 195 reviews, SoB has 340 i think however i am hopeful to pass that at some point :P i guess it will all depend how many more chapter i have :/

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, more on Ino/Suzu in this chapter ;) and thanks for the compliment :D

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, yeah, i kind of love twist and turns and the unexpected i believe that's what keep peoples interest in a story, if it was predictable, why would you read it right? ;)

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, and actually Suzu/Yokito/Tamao are all around 17-19 years old, she did mention that when she encountered Shikamaru and Ino that she looked around the same age as she was, and as for the past, you will be happy with this chapter ;) it has an awesomely long past part :D as for the reviews, i duno, i know that i read them and i am always happy to see them ;) specially since you make yours so fun to read lol and do you mean Madara and Masaki there? :P anyway i really hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

xzavx - Thanks for the review, and lol about the fanfic mail :P me and fanfic made up, it loves me again :) it was just mad about the no past chapters lately lol as for Ino and Shika, its possible ;) After all it did happen in the SoB future time line

Well that's everyone, i hope that this chapter was worth the wait and i hope it makes up for the no past chapts for the past two chapters "is poked by fans to shut up and post the damn chapter already" alright, alright, i am done :P

so without further delay, the EPIC CHAPTER 27!!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 27  
**

**

* * *

**

**IN THE PAST**

Masaki was staring at Madara, the pain was still throbbing in his leg, it was going to slow him down considerably, however he looked at the sky, the stars were shining brightly in the clear skies, including a full moon, Masaki smiled "What are you smiling about?" Madara asked

"Nothing really, I was just thinking how the moon looked nice tonight" He answered with a grin

"The moon?" Madara said confused as he noticed it was a full moon, however he still didn't understand why Masaki was talking about it, but he didn't care, full moon, half moon, cloudy, clear skies it wasn't going to change anything

Masaki closed his eyes and began to tap into the powers of the night; his body began to emanate a black aura, the pain in his leg was all but gone, the wound itself was still there, however his powers were now blocking most of the pain. He immediately went on the attack, this caught Madara slightly by surprise as he was barely able to bring his blade up In time to par the attack. Both of their blades were pressing against each other, and both men were staring into each other's eyes, Madara was trying to reapply his genjutsu, however for some reason, it wasn't working "How is he blocking my Sharingan…" He wondered "No matter, he will fall either way" Madara said as he applied more pressure on his blade to push Masaki back

Masaki jumped back knowing that Madara now knew that his genjutsus would no longer work on him, it was now time to show him the true powers of the Night Ninjas "lighting blast level twenty!" he screamed out as a bolt of lightning came crashing down towards Madara who was barely able to dodge it, however Masaki wasn't done yet "red fireballs level twenty five!" multiple fireballs came flying out of Masaki's hand, Madara tried his best to dodge them, however a few did strike their target

Madara had been caught by total surprise; he had no idea that Masaki could summon those types of powers by simply chanting a spell without doing any hand signs. Masaki was grinning, and it annoyed the hell out of Madara "How can this trash think that he is on par with me? I will show him my true powers, and then we will see who is grinning!" Madara thought to himself once more "Mangekyo Sharingan!" he shouted out, his eyes began to change as blood began to drip from his eyes, this was the first time that he was activating his Mangekyo Sharingan since he had used his brothers eyes, he could feel that it was different, as if both of their powers had been merged, this was unexpected, but welcomed by Madara

Masaki had to be careful, Madara's Sharingan was powerful enough, and now he had unleash another version, one that Masaki had never heard of or seen before, he tapped into his powers given to him by the moon and suddenly vanished from Madara's sigh, however Madara didn't look surprised or even concerned, Masaki appeared behind him and tried to strike with his blade, however Madara had already turned around and blocked his blade, Masaki was shocked, how could Madara be able to fallow him at that speed?

"What's wrong Masaki? Is this the best you can do?" Madara said arrogantly

"Not even close!!" Masaki answered as he jumped back and raise his free hand "Azure flames level thirty!" blue flames began to ignite wherever Masaki was pointing his hand, Madara was dodging them all with ease as he kept on grinning, Masaki immediately launched another attack against Madara while he was busy dodging, he used his full speed to try and strike at him, however Madara's blade was always just in time, Masaki began to chant again "Fireballs of destruction level forty!" fireballs began to erupt from Masaki's hand, they were much larger than the last ones, Madara's Sharingan began to spin around as he dodged or used his blade to strike at the incoming flaming balls, Masaki once again launched an immediate attack, but just like before Madara had somehow been able to stay focused on both attacks and had blocked him

"Amaterasu" Madara screamed out, black flames began to erupt on anything that he gazed at, and his gaze finally set itself upon Masaki, his cloak was now engulfed in black flames

Masaki quickly took it off and threw it on the ground "Damn it, my new cloak..." He thought to himself sadly, he tried to pour water on it to save it, however it was useless, the black flames would just not go out "This power… Is truly terrifying…" Masaki thought to himself as Madara grinned

Madara knew that he had Masaki on the defensive, however he couldn't just keep using Amaterasu at will, every time he unleashed its flames it would take a large chunk of his chakara, his goal was to show Masaki his power, and that at any time, he could unleash it "You were trying to use fire against me in your previous attacks, you are a fool!! I am an Uchiha, we are lords of the flames" Madara told him with a smug and confident grin "You who claims to be lord of the winds are no match for me, because the wind only feeds the flames and make them stronger!!"

Masaki was running out of ideas and running low on chakara, he had one last trump card left, however, he would barely have enough chakara to keep it going for long "You are correct, I do command the winds… However you have not seen my full power yet, I never unleash this power unless I have no choice… You will be the second person to witness my true and full powers…" Masaki said panting,

Madara wasn't convinced, Masaki looked like he was finished and was now trying to bluff "You can barely stand, you are finished, however I never thought that you would be the type to resort to bluffing" Madara said with a grin as he was getting ready to strike at Masaki and finish this battle once and for all

Masaki raised his arm and pointed his blade at Madara "Kaze no kami… please lend me your strength, Ban-Kai…" suddenly the winds began to pick up, and Masaki slowly began to disintegrate until there was nothing left of him

"What is this?! Did he run away?" Madara wondered "No… The winds have not gone back to normal, he is still here… but where is he? I can't detect his chakara anywhere… Wait yes I can, its faint… but it's everywhere!!" Suddenly Masaki appeared in front of Madara and swung his blade, Madara was able to block it just in time, however he quickly grabbed a Kunai and tried to jab it into Masaki's chest, but to his surprise, once the Kunai reached its target, it began to disintegrate, once he retracted his Kunai Masaki's chest returned to normal "What is this power?!" Madara thought to himself as he couldn't figure it out

Masaki was grinning "I told you, I am the lord of the winds…" he said as he vanished completely again causing Madara to doubt his ability to defeat Masaki for the first time "You claim to be the lord of the flames, but are you really? You can control the flames, but I can literally become one with the wind…" Masaki's voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere, yet nowhere, however his chakara was draining at a fast rate, he had Madara up against the ropes; however he barely had the chakara left to truly finish the job, if he couldn't win in the next five minutes, it would be over for him, his next attack had to be the one that would end it all. Masaki gathered all of his remaining chakara for his final move

Madara was on the defensive, he had no idea where the next attack would come from suddenly the wind began to pick up and five Masaki's appeared around him "What is this?!" Madara wondered however Masaki didn't waste any time all of them began chanting different spells at different levels and launched an all out assault on Madara fireballs, lighting strikes all directed at Madara who tried his best to dodge or deflect them, and he was doing a good job considering his situation, however he then felt five blades penetrate his body

All five Masaki's had launched an immediate attack as Madara was too busy trying to dodge everything. Four of the five Masaki's disappear in a POOF as he grinned "It's over Madara five of your vital organs have been punctured and…" however before he could finish his sentence the Madara that was in front of him erupts into water, Masaki looked at his blade and there was no blood, it was simply wet, he had reverted his blade back into its regular form to save chakara, but Masaki was shocked "What the…" however he then felt a blade penetrate his body from the back, he turned his head and saw Madara who was panting heavily. Masaki dropped his blade as Madara retracted his own blade from Masaki's body

Masaki fell down to his knees and finally he fell onto his stomach, he had lost, somehow, he had lost. Madara was panting heavily, no one had ever come that close to beating him before, no one had pushed him to his very limits, this Namikaze kid was truly remarkable, it was almost a shame to finish him off, he would had made a powerful ally, but Madara knew that Masaki was loyal to the leaf and would never join him "Namikaze Masaki, I will acknowledge your power, I will even go as far to say that you are my equal in combat, however you made the mistake of thinking you had won, I will admit that had I not stolen the water clone technique from that old geezer who I killed to become the Mizukage, you would have won this battle" Madara said respecting Masaki's power "It is a shame that your life has to end now, but I cannot allow you to leave here alive, farewell Namikaze Masaki, I shall remember your name for as long as I am alive as the only person who was my equal" he said as his blade was coming down for the final blow

Just as he was about to end Masaki's life, he felt a sharp pain in his back as multiple Kunais struck him, a young girl appeared behind him and was about to stab him with her blade, but Madara jumped away just in time, when he turned to see who had snuck up behind him, he was shocked to see it was the daughter of the former Mizukage "Sako, what is the meaning of this!?" Madara demanded

"You killed my father, you had my brother killed, you took over my country, and you order us around like we are your slaves, are you really that surprised? I had been waiting for a chance to kill you and to free my country!" The young girl said as she was getting ready to attack once more

Madara was out of chakara, in any other time, he could kill Sako easily, but she had truly picked the best time to betray him, he had to withdraw "Sako, I will not forget your betrayal, I will be back… It may not be tonight, it may not be tomorrow, but I will be back, and the country of water shall be mine again…" Madara said as he vanished into the night

Sako thought about pursuing him, however she knew it was useless, she could never catch up to him, her attention shifted to the downed and defenceless Masaki who was bleeding on the ground

"He called you Namikaze Masaki right? You are truly remarkable, you fought him head on and almost won, however you did weaken him enough for me to reclaim our freedom, and for that I thank you" She said with a smile

"And what are you planning to do with me now?" Masaki asked, he was still at her mercy

"I could just let you go I guess, however, I still owe you for what you did to us earlier, although had we known that you were just as powerful as Madara, we would not have tried to attack you, but you still killed some of my closes friends… And for that, you have to pay" She said as she was about to finish what Madara had started

Masaki was getting ready to die once again, he was powerless to stop her, she began to walk towards him "Don't worry, I will make it quick and painless, it's the least I can do for the Hero who helped liberate us" She was about to strike when her blade is suddenly knocked out of her hand by a flying kunai

"Get away from him!" A voice came from a nearby tree branch; Sako could see that a figure was standing on top of the branch

"Who the hell are you!?" she demanded

The figure jumped down from the tree and walked towards her, it stopped once it was in between herself and Masaki, Sako could now clearly see the figure, it was wearing a mask, however Sako could at least tell it was a girl, both by her voice, and the long red hair, she also had some sort of a leaf engraved on a band tied around her left arm "Who I am is of no concern to you, all you need to know is that I didn't come here to cause problems, however he is one of us, and I cannot allow you to harm him, I have come to bring him back, if you have a problem with this, then your opponent will be me" The girl told her

Sako put away her weapon and turned her back "Fine, But be sure to tell this to your people, if you continue to send those scouting parties, we will continue to kill them, go now before my people arrive and kill you both" She said as she began to walk away

Once the girl was convinced that Sako wasn't going to try and strike at her once she had her back turned, she bent down to take a look at Masaki, she looked at the wound as the blood was still pouring out of it, she had also noticed the wound on his leg, that had gotten worst since it was first inflicted "Damn it, this looks bad" She said as she took out some bandages from a first aid kit she had bought along and began to rip part of his pants to get a better look at the wound, it looked like it had become infected, she did her best to clean it up and then wrapped his leg with the bandage. She then turned her attention to his other wound, it was much worst then his leg wound "My god… This is bad, this is really bad… Damn it Masaki!"

Masaki was having a hard time to stay conscious, he actually didn't know what was going on right now as the lost of blood was making it hard for him to stay focus on anything, he realized that someone was trying to tend to his wounds, he even recognize the voice "…Nami?!" he asked as he tried to turn his body onto his back to get a better look at his saviour, but the girl stopped him

"Don't move! You might make it worst…" She told him as she lifted up her mask to revealing Nami's face, and tears pouring down from her eyes, she then began to rip part of his top off so she could do the same thing with this wound as she did with the leg wound, however she could tell that he had internal injuries, and that a simple bandage may not be enough, but she wasn't a doctor, there was nothing more she could do for him other then basic medical attention, she cleaned the wound as best she could, she then slowly and carefully turned him onto his back, Madara's blade had gone completely through his body and out the other side, however Masaki could finally see her face and the tears running down her cheeks, it broke his heart to see her like this as she cleaned the wound on his chest

"Nami… I am truly sorry" He told her in a weak voice, just staying awake was a battle that he was starting to lose

"You should be… You idiot!" she said trying to be angry with him, but she couldn't, she finished cleaning up his wound and applied the bandages with care, she knew that his life was not out of danger, he could still die from internal bleeding, she had to get him to the hospital back in Konoha as soon as possible, but she was afraid of moving him, and even if she did move him, it would take her a few hours to carry him back to the boat

Watching her from a distance was Sako, although she had begun walking back towards her village, she was still intrigued by Masaki and his power, plus she thought he was cute, even thought she was about to kill him, she really didn't want to see him die, she saw Nami trying to lift him up but was having a hard time doing so "She is never going to make it like that, she is going to aggravate his injuries… But why do I care? He killed my friends... But we did kill his… And he did save us from that bastard Madara… So I guess I owe him" she thought to herself. She jumped down from the tree and walked over to them

Nami immediately laid Masaki down and brought her Mask back down as she got into a defensive position reaching for her Kunai "So you decided to come back?" Nami asked

"Calm down, I am not here to fight, I am here because… Weather I want to admit it or not, we owe him our freedom…" Sako told her

"So… Why are you here exactly?" Nami asked

"Because… I am a medical Nin, I can try to take care of his injuries, then help you take him back to your boat, that way I figure that would make us even… I hate owing other people anything" Sako explained

Nami didn't know if she could trust her or not, but Sako had not tried to reach for any weapons and seemed to be sincere "If you can do anything to save him… Please do" Nami finally said lowering her weapon and allowing Sako to tend to his injuries

Sako bent down to examine the bandages "You did a good job in cleaning and patching up the wounds, however he has already lost a lot of blood, and is still bleeding internally quite badly, I am not sure if I can save him at this point, but I will do my best" Sako said as she pulled out a kit from her bag and opened it up, inside were bandages scalpels and other instruments that doctors used on the field

She began by injecting Masaki with a sedative to make sure he wouldn't be awake so he wouldn't move while she was operating on him, she then injected him with some pain killers to make sure he wouldn't wake up from the pain, she then began tearing off the bandages that Nami had places and opening up the wound with her tools, Nami couldn't bear to watch as she turned around trying to stop herself from crying "I could use your help…" Sako requested

"What?! But I don't know anything about operating on someone" Nami told her

"I know that, but there is sweat that is starting to form on my forehead, I can't use my own hands… I just need you to wipe it off of there before it starts to drip down my face and breaks my concentration…"

Nami wiped away her tears and did as she was asked; she got a cloth and wiped away the sweat that had begun forming on Sako's head.

Nami continued to help Sako with her small requests as time went by, it felt like hours, however only fifteen minutes had went by, Sako smiled as she began to sew the wound shut with stitches, she then reapplied fresh bandages, she then took a quick look at the wound on his leg to make sure that it wasn't opening up, it looked alright however she still wanted to make sure it was disinfected properly before applying fresh bandages, she then let out a sigh "I think I am done… I have stopped the internal bleeding and all of his wounds have been disinfected, however, he is not guaranteed to survive, he did lose a lot of blood, and I can't guarantee that the wounds won't open back up while you're taking him back home, however his chances are of surviving are much better now than they were when I first began…" Sako said as she cleaned herself up

"Thank you so much, I don't know how to repay you" Nami said lifting her mask to reveal her face

Sako was shocked, this girl was really pretty, much more pretty then she had first imagined "Just tell your people to stay away from the islands, at least for now… If we ever decide we want to reach out to other nations, we will be the ones going to you" Sako told her "Now, let's get him to your boat, the sooner you get him home so he can rest in peace, the better" Sako said with a smile as she helped Nami to carry the unconscious Masaki

**PRESENT TIME**

Yokito and Tamao brought Suzu back home; they were standing in front of her house "Tamao, stay with her while I go break the news to her parents first" Yokito told her

"Got it" Tamao answered as Yokito made his way to the door and began knocking. A rather tall and strong looking man opened up, he had black hair and black eyes "Oh, it's you" The man answered, although the man had nothing personal against Yokito, the fact that he was dating his daughter made him scum "Suzu isn't here" he told him

"Daiki, stop being rude!" A women said as she joined them, she had black hair and red eyes, she was Suzu's mother "Sorry about him Yokito, he is just a big softy who can't let go of his little girl" she said teasing him

"It's alright, but I am not here for Suzu, well I am here regarding her… That is well… You see, Sensei was doing one of his surprise attacks as he normally does with us; we have always been able to counter it before… But this time, we don't know why, Suzu seemed to be caught by total surprise, Sensei was able to kick her hard enough to send her crashing head first into a nearby wall…"

Daiki was the first to speak up "WHAT?! DID HE HURT MY LITTLE GIRL? WHERE IS SHE!?" he demanded

"Calm down Daiki, let him finish" the women told him, although she was also concern for their daughter, she could tell that Yokito wasn't done yet

"She must have hit her head pretty hard because she has lost all of her memories, she doesn't know who she is, or who any of us are, the doctor said that she will probably regain her memory in time" Yokito finally finished

Daiki was clenching his fist as hard as he could, he wanted to punch Yokito as hard as he could, it would be a good way of venting his rage, as well as making that piece of trash pay for not being able to protect his baby girl, but he knew that his wife would not approve, for some reason, she seemed to like that bastard "Where is she?" The women asked

"She is here with us, but I wanted to make sure that you knew before we brought her in" Yokito answered "Tamao, you can bring her in now" Yokito instructed

Tamao lead Suzu down the small path to her house, Daiki pushed Yokito aside and grabbed Suzu away from Tamao and held her tightly "Don't worry Suzu sweetie, Daddy is here now, everything is going to be alright" Daiki said as tears were streaming down his face

"I am sorry… But I don't know who you are" Suzu answered

"Suzu sweetie, it's me Daiki, your father" he told her

"I am sorry… I just can't remember anything" Suzu answered

"Don't be sorry dear, it's not your fault" The women said as she approached them "Suzu, I am Hatsumi, your mother" She said with a warm smile as she joined in the hug "come on in sweetie, we have dinner all ready, it's actually your favourite too" she added

"We will leave her with you for now, but we will come back tomorrow to help, there are some places we can take her that could help make her remember, but for now, I think it's best that she is with her family" Yokito said with a warm smile

"Thanks Yokito" Hatsumi said with a warm smile as both Yokito and Tamao walked away

Suzu was walking around the house as Hatsumi got the table ready to eat, a young boy entered the house "Mom, Dad, I am home!" he said as he entered the house

"Oh welcome home Nozomi" his mother answered "Dinner is almost ready, go clean up" She told him as he walked by the kitchen, he ran into Suzu who was still walking around the house, trying to remember anything about herself "Oh, it's the princess, didn't think you would be home so soon" He told her

"Uh, and you are?" Suzu asked

"What the hell… Are you an idiot? I knew you were stupid but to forget my name is really…" he began to say but was cut off by his father

"Nozomi, leave your sister alone, she lost her memory, I will explain latter, just get cleaned up for dinner" He told him

"Lost her memory? You're kidding right?" Nozomi asked

"No, now go cleanup" Daiki once again told him

"Yeah… alright" the young boy said as she looked at Suzu oddly, Nozomi had black hair and red eyes, indicating that he was a pure blooded, unlike his sister who was adopted as a baby as a half blooded, he leaned in close enough to whisper to her "I know your faking it, you just love attention, princess Suzu" The boy said before leaving to clean up

Suzu didn't know what to think, why did this boy say that to her? She decided to just forget it and went to the table for dinner

Once everyone was seated, Hatsumi came out with the food, Suzu thought it smelled good "I don't know what it is, but it sure does smell good" Suzu said with a smile

"Well it should smell good, this is your favourite"

"Of course it's her favourite, god forbid that we make my favourite for once…" Nozomi said in an annoyed tone

"Nozomi! That is enough" Daiki told him

"Whatever…" Nozomi answered as his mother gave him his serving "Hey Suzu, can you at least pass me the sauce?" He asked her

"Nozomi I told you to leave her alone! She probably doesn't even know what the sauce is! Just go and get it yourself" Daiki told him in a stern voice

"BUT ITS RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF HER!! YOU KNOW ITS ALWAYS LIKE THIS, THE PRINCESS GETS EVERYTHING SHE WANTS, SHE GETS ALL THE ATTENTION, ONLY THE BEST FOR PRINCESS SUZU!! WHILE I GET NOTHING!! I AM YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD SON AND SHE IS NOTHING MORE THEN A HALF BLOODED ADOPTED MISTAKE THAT'S NOT EVEN RELATED TO US IN ANY WAY!!" Nozomi said in a fit of rage

"NOZOMI!!" Both parents shouted out, although Hatsumi was always loving and caring to both of them, she couldn't accept what Nozomi had just said about his sister

"WHATEVER, ENJOY YOUR MEAL WITH PRINCESS SUZU!! I AM OUT OF HERE!" He said as he stormed away from the table and slammed the door as he left the house, Daiki was about to go after him but Hatsumi told him not too

"Don't, if you try to drag him back now, it's only going to make things worse" Hatsumi told him

"What are we going to do with that boy…" Daiki said as he sat back down

"Once he cools down, we can have a talk with him, I don't know why he feels this way, I thought that we treated them both the same…" Hatsumi said sadly

"I…I was a mistake?" Suzu asked

Suddenly both Daiki and Hatsumi realized that Suzu was right there with them and heard every word that Nozomi had said

"What? No, sweetheart, you were not a mistake, don't mind what your brother just said, he is just angry right now, he doesn't mean it" Hatsumi told her

"But he said… I was a half blooded and adopted?" Suzu asked again "Is that true?"

Both Hatsumi and Daiki looked at each other, they had never told Suzu that she was adopted, even before she had lost her memory, Daiki was damming Nozomi right now for putting them in this situation "Sweetheart, you are our daughter, there is no questioning that, we love you very much, and that's all you need to care about" Daiki said with a warm smile trying to avoid answering the question directly

"But… Am I adopted?" Suzu asked again "Am I really a half blooded?"

Hatsumi let out a sigh "We found you at the orphanage you were only a few months old, myself and your father were newlyweds and wanted to start a family, we had been trying for a while and nothing was working, so when we saw you, we fell in love with you right away, we knew that you were the daughter that we had been waiting for, just because you are not related to us biologically, doesn't mean that we love you any less than your brother, who I found out I was pregnant with only a few weeks later…"

"I see…" Was all that Suzu could say

"But remember, we love you both the same, Suzu I would never want to replace you, you are my baby girl" Daiki said with a warm smile trying to reassure his daughter that he loved her just as much as if she was his own biological child

The rest of the meal continued in silence and once it was over, Suzu went straight to her room without saying a word, this worried both Daiki and Hatsumi "I should go and talk to her" He said

But Hatsumi stopped him "For the time being, there isn't anything you could say, we have to give her time, right now she feels betrayed, and to make it worst, she still hasn't regained her memories…" She told him

"I just feel like our family is falling apart" Daiki said sadly

"Don't worry, their both teenagers, this is normal behaviour" She said as she kissed his cheek to reassure him

Meanwhile Naruto and his team were getting more and more worried about Ino "This isn't like her, she should have at least checked in with us by now" Naruto said worried

"Yeah…" Was all that Shikamaru could say, although he didn't want to admit it, Naruto was right, Ino would never leave them in the dark for this long without at least reporting in somehow

"Sai, get over here!" Naruto told him

"Yes?" He asked as he approached him

"I want you use your special ability to see if you can find Ino and tell us if she is in any danger" Naruto asked him

"Of course" He said as he got out a pad of paper and opened up his pouch taking out a brush and some ink

"What's his ability? Painting?" Rukia asked

"Just watch" Naruto answered

Sai drew three birds on the pad of paper, suddenly they began to move and flew right off of the sheet of paper and began heading towards the village, both Rukia and Yoruichi were shocked "Why didn't we use that to begin with?!" Yoruichi asked

"Because, they are useful for monitoring, fallowing and finding targets, but information gathering is by going into a building and looking for books or records or reports is not exactly something they can do" Sai answered "And their range is limited, so I couldn't use them to search for Hamako and Hiyori, this country is too large" Sai added anticipating it to be the next question

"But we can at least use them to find Ino and see if she is in trouble" Naruto added as well "It's better than just sitting around doing nothing

Meanwhile Hamako and Hiyori were standing in front of a very large opening; it was the entrance to the caves "It looks dark and spooky…." Hamako commented

"I know, but we don't have a choice, if we stay out here, they will catch us" Hiyori told her

"But if they find out that we are in here… We will be trapped" Hamako told her

"Perhaps, who knows what's in this cave, there could be tunnels that we can use to hide in, for all we know there is an exit… What I do know is that if we do not go in there, we will be captured for sure" Hiyori told her

"I guess when you look at it that way…" Hamako said as she fallowed Hiyori into the cave. Hiyori lit up a torch since it was pitch black inside the cave, and the deeper they went in, the darker it got, Hamako turned around and couldn't even see the light from the entrance anymore, when she turned to face the front again, she could have sworn she saw something move in the shadows "Sensei, did you see that?" She asked

"See what?" Hiyori asked back

"There, I could have sworn I saw something!" Hamako said pointing in the direction of the movement

Hiyori used the torch to light the area, but she couldn't see anything "It was probably just your imagination playing tricks on you, let's keep on going" Hiyori said as she kept walking

Hamako began to fallow again, however she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something in this cave with them, but Hiyori was probably right, the cave was dark, damp, and spooky, it was easy for her mind to play tricks on her and make her see things that weren't actually there, yeah, that had to be it, right? Hamako thought nervously as she fallowed Hiyori deeper and deeper into the tunnel until they reached a split "This is PERFECT" Hiyori said with a smile "If these tunnels continue to go deeper and deeper and separate like this, they will never be able to find us, Hamako, we may get out of this!!" Hiyori said with a confident smile "We have enough supplies to last well over week, and I am sure they will give up searching for us by that time"

"But Sensei, if these tunnels keep splitting, how are we going to keep ourselves from getting lost?" Hamako asked

"Don't worry, we will mark our way" she said as she took out her Kunai and began carving something in the rock, it looked like an arrow of some sort, however she made sure that it looked natural "There see, this way, we will know what way we took, and it looks like it has always been there" She said with a smile "Now let's continue" she said as she lead the way

Just outside the cave a few hours latter a large group of demon Ninja's had gathered around "Sir we found no trace of them, they must have entered the caves" He informed his commander

"The caves? Why would they enter the caves? Don't they know what's in there?" He asked

"They probably don't sir, I recommend that we pursue, they just made our job much easier" He told his commander

"Indeed they did, indeed they did" He said with a laugh as the moon was rising in the sky

Back in the village Suzu was laying in her bed and had wrapped her arms around her pillow "Who am I? What the hell is Konoha? Are these really my parents? If they are, why do I have memories of some other place… Who am I…" she continued to wonder as had doubts about her identity and even her family and friends

* * *

**End chapter 27

* * *

**

Wow, now that was long... as i stated before, i really do hope this chapter was worth the long wait :) anyway will Masaki survive the trip back home? and if he does, will he survive Nami's wrath? What happened to Ino? Has she truly lost her memories? or is it Suzu who lost her memories? and if that's the case, where is Ino? And what were those ninja's talking about something being in those caves? And what was that thing Hamako saw? or was it just her imagination? I just ordered pizza, will it be here within 30 minutes? or will it arrived cold and i tell the driver to go screw himself? :P anyway that's all for me today :) i am off to eat some well deserved pizza "as soon as it arrives that is"

oh btw, i just had a friend read it asking me why didn't Sako use medical ninjutsu, the way i figure it, Tsunade is one of the reasons that medical jutsus advanced so much during the wars, so i figured that back then, they must not have had any, or very few of them, so that's why Sako was using tools rather then medical jutsu to heal Masaki :)

**READ RAVE REVIEW!! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

Its Sunday again, and that means another chapter release!! And guess what? Its another long one, not AS LONG last weeks, but still 5150 words "before author notes" well, i have no interesting story to tell you guys about my week this time, so i guess i will go straight to the reviews :)

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, i hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, i felt bad for Masaki, so i...went easy on him :P he had already been though so much lol anyway interesting theory about Suzu/Ino there, guess your going to have to continue on reading to find out if you got it right or not ;) as for the caves, we shall see :D and yes, my pizza actually arrived 10 minutes after i ordered it, it was great, hot and delicious, i gave him a tip ;)

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and yeah the ideas have kept on coming, although i have most of my blocks when i am making some epic battle, i hate battles cause its always hard to not make them out to be, how should i say this, invincible, i HATE authors who make out Naruto, or their hero's into people who can beat the enemy in like five seconds by just looking at them... it ruins a good storyline, i have abandoned many stories because of this, what's the point in reading something when the hero is invincible, at least with my stories, you don't know, the bad guy could win, or the good guy could win :P just like how Masaki lost, although he was saved by a bunch of girls at the end ;)

xzavx - Thanks for the review, as i said to another reviewer, it arrived on time "like ten minutes latter", so i got to give him a tip rather then tell him to go play with himself using the cold pizza :P hope you enjoy the new chapter

SoADeception - Thanks for the review, your only at chapter 7? I should like kick you or something!! READ FASTER :P lol jk man hope your enjoying the story "PS for those of you who are wondering why i am saying these things to him, he is a friend of mine who i got addicted to my story ;)"

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, its an awesome game isn't it? I have to say that i haven't had the time to play it recently, but i love it!! Sasuke wants to be an astronaut and thus will have to join the military, my little baby girl "Naoto" is still just a kid, but she is really smart, she beats her brothers at chess, she is probably going to be a scientist, Sakura actually became a pro soccer player, she bring in lots of money and has won a few championships, go Sakura!! :D we go cheer her on from time to time ;) uh.... enough about my Sims 3 Family lol anyway i hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, and technically, Ino is not using her own chakara, it was explained that as long as the girl "Suzu" has chakara, Ino can remain in control, however i understand that i kind of left it unexplained as to what happens once she does run out of chakara, so i am fixing that in this chapter, it will be explained in more detail about how it works :)

Well that's everyone, i am missing one of my favorite reviewers today :( I hope she comes back soon, i am sure that she is just busy with getting back to school and stuff :)

Anyway on with the chapter, Ladies and Gents, i give you Chapter 28!!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 28  
**

**

* * *

**

**IN THE PAST**

Nami and Masaki were on their way back, Sako had helped Nami carry the still unconscious Masaki to her small boat and they were now half way back home. Nami was thinking about how close she came to losing Masaki, had she arrived only s few minutes later… And had Sako not decided to help her out, how could she bare living without him? She had given up everything for him, her friends back in the clan, leadership of the clan, even her seat on the village council, although she cared not for any of those things, Masaki was all that she wanted or cared about, she began to notice a large amount of sweat was forming on his forehead, she pressed her hand up against it and it was burning up "Oh no, he has a high fever…" she said as she quickly looked for a cloth, but she found none, she had used up most of her supplies treating his initial wounds, she began to rip part of her shirt up and drenched it in cold water and folded it as she placed it on his forehead

She then adjusted the small sail so she could get the most out of the small breeze that was blowing to try and get back faster, she sat back down to check on the cloth, it had already began to warm up, she quickly drenched it once more in cold water and reapplied it, it was the only thing she could do to get his fever to go down, if only she knew more about medicine… suddenly she noticed some lights in the distance "It must be the lights from the small port village! We're almost there" she said as she kept her eyes on the coast as the sun had begun to rise

"…Nami?" she suddenly heard a weak voice calling her name, she turned her attention back onto Masaki

"Masaki! You're awake" She said happy to see him conscious again

"Where are we?" He asked still in a weak voice as he tried to get up, the cloth slid off his forehead

Nami pushed him back down "Don't move! Your body is still weak and recovering, not to mention you have a very high fever" she explained to him as she drenched the cloth in cold water once more before putting it back on his forehead

Masaki had noticed her shirt being ripped up "Nami… Are you alright?" He asked although he couldn't see any injuries on her

"I am fine… Don't worry about this, I kind of ran out of cloths to use…" She told him

"But, that was your favourite shirt…" he told her as he stared at the ruined red shirt that Nami had worn almost every day

"It's not important, making sure you get home alive is…" She said trying to hide a tear from him

"Nami… I… I am sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen…" He said feeling horrible

"You should be sorry, what would have happened had I arrived a few moments later? Why did you leave without telling me anything!! Is it because you think I am too weak?" She asked him

"Nami… I already told you that I believe you are one of the strongest people I know" Masaki told her

"Then why!! Why did you leave without saying anything!! All you left was a letter!" She said as she turned around so he couldn't see her cry

"Because, it was my mission and I didn't want you to worry about me… In all honesty I had no idea that Madara was there so I had no way of knowing how dangerous the mission would be, nor did I have any reason to believe that my life would be in any danger…" Masaki answered her "I was sure that I would have returned to you"

"Not a dangerous mission?! NOT A DANGEROUS MISSION?! Did you think that the other teams that we sent there to investigate and suddenly vanished were beaten by some wild animal or whatever? Of course you knew it was going to be a dangerous mission!! That's why you really didn't tell me, right? Tell me the truth Masaki!!" Nami demanded

"I really did believe that I wouldn't be in danger… And the reason I didn't tell you was because I knew that you had been looking forward to our time together… I couldn't bare telling you that I had a mission, you were so happy, so playful from the moment I had stepped into the house, how could I ruin that? That is the real reason that I left without saying anything, I knew that I would have had to pay for it once I returned…" Masaki told her

There was now silence as the small boat approached the harbour of the new port village, Nami removed the cloth to check on his temperature, it had went down slightly but he was still burning up, she drenched it in cold water again, she then tied the small boat to the dock "Stay here and DON'T MOVE! I am going to go get help" She told him as she left the boat, leaving Masaki alone with his thoughts

It didn't take long for Nami to return with a squad of people, they helped her carry him to the village's medical facilities, since the village was new, the facility itself wasn't very well equipped, but the staff were very skilled doctors and nurses, they assured Nami that they would take care of Masaki

A few days had passed, Masaki had spent most of them in bed recovering his strength, during this time Nami had stayed by his side, worried that he would somehow leave her while she wasn't looking, she was sleeping on a chair next to him as he sat up and stared at her, he could tell that she hadn't really been taking good care of herself during the past few days, he hair was a mess, it looked like she hadn't washed them, a nurse walked into the room and smiled "Oh you're up" she whispered "She has been by your side the entire time, refusing to even get up from her seat, she even refused to eat, I believe the only times we saw her move was to go to the bathroom, and even that was rare" she continued

Masaki felt horrible, she didn't even eat?! Why? It's not like he was going to vanish on her "could you bring us both something to eat? I am hungry myself, and I want her to eat something the moment she wakes up" he whispered back

"No problem, I will have something brought for the both of you" The nurse said with a bright smile

It wasn't long before Nami began to open her eyes and let out a small yawn, however she quickly realized that Masaki was awake, she hugged him without warning "I am so glad that you're alright!" she said as she held him tightly, Masaki wrapped his own arms around her

"Don't worry Nami, I am not going to leave you ever again alright? Mission or no mission, I couldn't do that to you a second time" he said with a smile

"You promise?" She asked

"Yes, I promise" he answered her

She smiled at him "That's sweet… But I know that even you can't keep that promise, we are both Ninja's, and we have a duty to uphold, but… I do want you to promise me this; don't ever leave without telling me… Ever again!" she asked him seriously

Masaki smiled at her, but before he could answer someone knocked at the door, both of them looked at the entrance and saw Tobirama and the Hokage, Hashirama, Nami immediately got up and bowed, partly out of respect, also partly because she knew she was in trouble "Nami, we finally found you…" Tobirama said as he entered the room

"I am sorry Tobi…and Hokage Sama" She told them "But I couldn't just stand by and do nothing… I had to find him" She told them

"It's alright Nami, I understand how you feel, and I apologize for putting the both of you in the situation you found yourselves in, but Masaki, I must ask you… What happened over there? Where is your team? And did you find out anything about the other teams?" Hashirama asked him

"I am sorry to say that both my team members were killed… As well as every scouting party we sent, it would have appear that Madara had went to the islands and taken power, he ordered that anyone who came to the island be killed… I was also forced to fight him"

"If you're alive, then you must have won?" Tobirama asked

"No… I lost, we were both equal in power, I almost had him, however he was just one step ahead of me… Had it not been for Sako who interfered in the last moments, I would be dead right now…" He explained

"And had I not arrived when I did, she would have killed you" Nami added "She also has a message for us, stop sending scouts to the island, if they wish to communicate, they will come to us" She told him

"I see, well, it is sad to hear about the lost of all our people, but at least you two made it back safe" Tobirama told them

"Masaki, you went toe to toe with Madara and fought him as his equal, this truly is impressive, he defeated me, although I held my own, he was still stronger than me… Perhaps you should be the one to lead our people" Hashirama said thinking about stepping down

Masaki got up from bed and walked towards Hashirama, his wounds had all mostly healed, he placed his hand on his friends shoulder "Hokage Sama, the people chose you to lead, you are plenty strong, you just need to believe in yourself, I will NOT take your place as leader" He said with a smile as Nami stood behind him

"Although, we are looking for someone to lead a new division, perhaps you would be interested" Tobirama said with a smile

"What division?" Masaki asked since he had not heard anything about a new division

"Well, we already have a police division that is run by the Uchiha to keep order within the village, I have been thinking about having another group to help them out, as well as keep order outside the village" Hashirama explained

"They would also be tasked with protecting the Hokage" Tobirama added "Interested?"

"I don't know…"

"What if I told you that Nami would be with you? She already has the skills to be a part of the squad" Hashirama added

Nami looked at Masaki "It sounds like we may get to spend a lot of time together" she said with a wink

Masaki grinned "Alright I guess, I will take the job, so… What is this division called anyway?"

"The ANBU" Tobirama answered

**THE PRESENT**

Naruto was still pacing back and forth "Sai, anything yet?" he asked

"No, sorry" Sai answered

"Shikamaru, what happens if she runs out of chakara?" Naruto asked him concerned that perhaps that's what had happened

"As long as the girl has chakara, Ino can continue to steal it and stay in control, if somehow the girl was drained of chakara, then Ino would lose control, but she wouldn't be lost, her consciousness would still remain inside the girl's body waiting for it to regain chakara, such as from sleeping or resting, the only way for her to be in any real danger is if they realize she is in the girl's body and they force her out, or if the girl dies, Ino would die with her" Shikamaru explained

"What are the chances she was discovered?" Rukia asked

"I don't know… Seeing how long it's been since we heard anything from her, it is possible" Shikamaru said worried about Ino, he was remembering how troublesome she was

**FLASHBACK, 8 years ago **

_Shikamaru was laying down on the ground staring at the clouds as he would always do, suddenly Ino walked up to him "Hey Shikamaru, you are still staring at clouds?"_

_"Yeah..." was all that Shikamaru answered_

_"What kind of team members did I get stuck with? One is stuffing his face with whatever looks eatable, and the other is lazy and good for nothing" Ino said with a sigh as she sat next to Shikamaru, who didn't bother to answer her "At least Sakura got lucky, she has Sasuke on her team, he is sooo dreamy!!... I would even take Naruto over one of you guys....." she said with a sigh_

_Shikamaru once again remained silent, Ino was so troublesome, always trying to boss him around, always talking about that so called genius Sasuke, what was so great about that jerk anyway? And why should he care if Ino likes him? "Girls are so troublesome..." Shikamaru thought to himself_

**_4 years latter_**

_Team ten and Team eight were sent on a pursuit mission, a spy that had infiltrated Konoha had gotten away with valuable information, Shikamaru was leading the 6 man team "Kiba, can you detect his scent?" Shikamaru asked_

_"Yeah, its strong, we are definitely on the right track" Kiba answered_

_"Hinata, use your Byakugan to see if you can detect him ahead of us" Shikamaru asked_

_"Alright, Byakugan!" Hinata shouted out as her eyes changed into the famous Byakugan mode, she used her powers to scan ahead "I see him, no wait there are two of them!! And they just separated, I think they know we are onto them" Hinata informed him_

_"Damn it, this is starting to get troublesome... Alright, we are going to split up as fallow, Ino, Kiba your with me, we need Kiba to continue tracking, Choji, Hinata and Shino, you pursuit the other one using Hinata's Byakugan" Shikamaru instructed, everyone nodded as both teams separated_

_Shikamaru's team were in hot pursuit of their target "We are gaining, the scent is getting stronger" Kiba informed them_

_"LOOK OUT!!" Shikamaru shouted as a flurry of Kunais came for them; they all jumped in different directions to avoid the attack, they were lucky as none of them got hit, the man that they were pursuing was below them, they all jump down to surround him_

_However Kiba knew something was wrong "Wait, he isn't emanating any smells!! This is a shadow clone!!"_

_But it was too late, the enemy erupted from under Shikamaru's feet and was about to strike him in the chest, that's when Ino pushed him out of the way just in time, the blade penetrated into Ino's chest instead "INO!!!" Shikamaru screamed out as she fell down onto her knees, Kiba had already kicked the man in the jaw sending him crashing into a tree; he then quickly grabbed him to make sure he wouldn't try to make another run for it_

_Shikamaru got down and held Ino in his arms, she actually smiled at him, although she had a blade sticking out of her body, she wasn't crying in pain, she was smiling "I am glad that you're alright Shikamaru..." She said with that smile of hers_

_"Why the hell did you do that!!" Shikamaru asked her_

_"Because... You are more important than I am, if I were to be killed, then Konoha would just lose another pretty face... If you were to be killed, Konoha would lose one of its best tacticians and leader, I guess what I am trying to say is, I am replaceable, you are not"_

_Shikamaru actually began to cry as he actually smacks Ino in the face "IDIOT! YOU TROUBLESOME IDIOT! YOU ARE NOT REPLACABLE!!" Shikamaru said in a very emotional tone of voice, which was very rare for the young man who was known as calm and collected in any situation "Team ten has already lost Asuma Sensei, I will NOT lose you, do you understand that?" He added_

_Ino's smile only grew bigger "Why Shikamaru, I didn't think you cared" She said with a teasing tone "But don't worry, this wound looks worst then it actually is, he missed any of my vital organs, as long as no one removes the blade, it should keep me from bleeding until Hinata gets here to heal it, so you can stop crying now" She told him_

_"Aww how touching, you kids make me sick!!" The man said as Kiba dragged him over_

_Shikamaru carefully laid Ino back down as he got up to face the enemy that they had been pursuing "YOU!!" He said in anger "You are going to tell me EVERYTHING you took from Konoha!!" Shikamaru demanded_

_"Or what? You're going to cry? Just like you did for that pathetic girl?"_

_Shikamaru had fire burning in his eyes, without warning he began making hand signs "Kagemane no Jutsu!!" His shadow suddenly extended to touch the man's shadow, Kiba quickly let go of him since he figured it would be useless as Shikamaru now had a hold of him "You dare hurt Ino and then insult her?!"_

_The man finally began to realize that his body was frozen; all but his head was now at Shikamaru's control "Hey kid... I was just fooling around..." But Shikamaru didn't look amused at all, the shadow began to creep up the man's body until it reached his throat, the shadow took the shape of a hand as it began to place itself around the man's throat "Arg, I can't breathe! Stop!!" The man began to beg_

_Shikamaru paid no attention, Kiba had never seen him like this, Shikamaru was always viewed as the model Ninja, or well, he would be if he wasn't lazy "Hey Shikamaru, don't do it man... We still need to bring him back so the ANBU can interrogate him..."_

_"This bastard almost killed one of my team members; he then insulted and made fun of her... Why should I have any pity on this man!!" Shikamaru said in a cold and emotionless voice, the hand around the man's throat only began to choke him even more_

_Suddenly Shikamaru felt a hand on his shoulder "Please Shikamaru don't..."_

_He turned around to see that Ino was standing next to him, the blade still inside her body, somehow she had willed herself to her feet "Please don't, by doing this, you become a killer... its different from being a Ninja, a Ninja kills only when he has to, please... Don't become a Killer" She said with pleading eyes _

_Shikamaru was lost in her eyes, it was enough to break his concentrating and his shadow retracted back, the man found himself free, wanting to take advantage, he took out a Kunai and was ready to stab Shikamaru in the back, However he quickly felt the coldness steel of a Kunai on his throat as Kiba stood behind him "I think you forgot about me" Kiba said as the man dropped his weapon, finally accepting defeat_

_The team had returned back home with both spies and had handed them over to ANBU for interrogation_

_Everyone on the mission except for Ino were in the Hokage's office_

_"Good job everyone, not only did you stop them from reporting back to their villages, but you were able to bring them back alive, Shikamaru, you are to be commended for your leadership" Tsunade said with a smile "You can all take a well deserved rest for the next few days, good job everyone" Everyone smiled as they left the office, feeling like they had done a good job for Konoha, all except for Shikamaru that is, who didn't leave the office "Shikamaru, is there something else you wanted to talk to me about?" Tsunade asked_

_"Lady Hokage... Perhaps I should not be given leadership of team ten anymore..." Shikamaru simply said_

_Tsunade was shocked "Why?" She asked_

_"...I... I almost killed the target, I almost killed him out of rage, this is not something a team leader can allow, so with respect lady Hokage, please remove me from leadership of team ten, and any future missions as well"_

_Tsunade was still shocked and surprised "Is this about what happened to Ino? I read Kiba's report, I can understand how you must have felt, seeing someone you care about taking a shot for you, but Shikamaru, you have to understand that you are one of the best leaders we have, I am sorry but I am denying your request, however I will suggest something, train harder, make sure that your team members never find themselves in that kind of situation again, but I will not remove you from being a team leader, you shall remain Team ten's leader, now dismissed" Tsunade said as she began to read some more reports_

_Shikamaru let out a sigh and left the office and made his way out of the fire tower_

_Later that evening Shikamaru was training in the training area, Naruto was watching from a nearby tree, he was actually surprised to see Shikamaru training, normally he would be sitting somewhere staring at clouds or stars, he could overhear Shikamaru talking to himself "I have to make sure that Ino is never hurt while under my command ever again!!" He said as he threw ten Kunais all one after another, all hitting their targets perfectly_

_Naruto approached him "Hey Shikamaru, I heard about your mission, and how Ino got hurt, Sakura says she will be fine" Naruto said with a smile_

_"She is in the hospital because I wasn't able to protect her Naruto, as team leader, it's my job to bring my entire squad home alive"_

_"You have come back home with injured squad members, even lost a few members on a mission before, I never saw you this upset over it, tell me, could it be that this time it's because its Ino?" Naruto asked with a grin. Shikamaru threw a Kunai at him as hard as he could; Naruto barely had the time to take out a Kunai to deflect it "Hey!! Are you crazy?! That was coming straight for my head!!"_

_"I have to get stronger... Naruto I want you to spar with me..."_

_"You just tried to kill me!! Now you want me to spar with you?... This isn't like you Shikamaru!" But he could see that Shikamaru was being serious about wanting to spar, Naruto grinned "Fine, let's do it" he said as he launched an immediate attack on Shikamaru_

_A few hours later, both of them were laying on the ground exhausted from their sparing, they were laying side by side just staring at the stars "Shikamaru... I know how you feel man" Naruto told him "When Gaara had captured Sakura and her life was in my hands, I fought with everything I had, I did end up saving her, but it was barely, I trained myself to make sure that I could protect my team members... I even tapped into this dammed power that's inside me..." Naruto told him_

_"You mean the Kyuubi?" Shikamaru asked_

_"Yeah... I thought that the power from the Kyuubi would help me protect everyone I cared about, but I ended up losing myself in the power, and I even ended up hurting Sakura, she never told me, but Yamato Sensei told me the truth... I had harmed Sakura, I vowed never to use that power ever again... not for my sake, but for hers, but what I am trying to say is that, I can understand your feelings about wanting to protect Ino, she is someone who is dear to you, just like Sakura is to me... But you can train all you want, it's not going to change how Ino feels about you" Naruto told him_

_"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked him_

_"For someone who is supposed to be smarter than me, you sure are slow Shikamaru... Old Lady Tsunade told me how you wanted to stand down as leader of team ten, that's why I came looking for you, I heard the story of what Ino did to save you, you can train all you want, it's not going to stop her from doing it all over again, even if she was the team leader, do you think it would change anything? She would still sacrifice herself to save you, anyway, I need to get going, Sakura wants me to meet her and Kakashi Sensei for dinner, it's something she has been making us do once a week since Sasuke left us" Naruto said with a smile as he got up and left Shikamaru alone_

_"...for an Idiot, he sure is smart..." Shikamaru said with a grin "But I swear, I will protect Ino"_

**END FLASH BACK**

(Note - All this happened before Naruto and Sakura brought Sasuke back, hence why Tsunade is still alive)

"Ino... I don't know where you are right now, but I swear, I will find you, and bring you back!" Shikamaru thought to himself

The next morning Suzu was slowly waking up, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom, she shut the door and looked at herself in the mirror "Who am I? Why do I feel like I don't belong here? Why do I feel like this isn't my life? Why do I feel like I should be somewhere else right now?" She wondered as she splashed water onto her face to wash it, she then got dressed and ran down the stairs, she could hear her parents talking, she hid behind the door and listened in on them

"He didn't come home last night... Where could he be?" Hatsumi said in a worried tone

"I asked around the village, no one has seen him either, I am going to take my team and look for him" Daiki answered

"Daiki... Bring our baby back home alright?" Hatsumi told him

"Yeah, don't worry" he answered her as he left the house

Suzu could hear her mother crying softly, she slowly opened the door "Mom?..."

Hatsumi turned around and saw her daughter in the doorway "Oh sweetie!!" she said as she ran over to hold her tightly "I love you so much... I don't know what I would do if you left!!"

"What's wrong mom?" Suzu asked

"It's Nozomi; he never returned home, we don't know where he is..."

"Maybe I should go help; after all, it's my fault he left..."

"Sweetie, it wasn't your fault he left, so stop thinking that, I have breakfast ready for you, Yokito and Tamao should be here soon to pick you up, they said they have a few ideas on how to bring your memory back, so you have to hurry up and eat" She said with a smile as she was trying to reassure her daughter

Suzu quickly ate up her breakfast, just as she was finishing up, a knock came to the door, Hatsumi answered "Is Suzu ready?" A voice that Suzu recognised as Yokito asked

"She is just finishing up, she should be ready in a few minutes, please come in while you wait" Hatsumi offered

"Uh... I don't think it's safe for me to enter your house" Yokito answered

Hatsumi let out a small giggle "Don't worry, Daiki isn't around, he is out searching for...someone" Hatsumi told him

"Ah, well in that case, I guess I can come in" Yokito said with a smile as both he and Tamao entered and sat down on a couch in the living room. It didn't take long for Suzu to be ready, she walked into the living room and Yokito smiled, he held her hand "You look just as beautiful as ever Suzu" He said with a smile

"Th...Thanks" Suzu said with a blush

Hatsumi was grinning, she knew that Yokito was a sweet boy who truly loved Suzu for who she was, now if only Daiki would realized that as well "Take care of my daughter Yokito" She told him as they left the house

"Don't worry, I will" Yokito answered as they left the house

"So... Where are you guys taking me?" Suzu asked

"We are going to our favourite place, where the three of us have always played since we were just kids!!" Tamao said with a smile

"We even brought your clothes, you left them at Tamao's after last time" Yokito said with a grin

"Clothes?" Suzu asked confused

"Don't worry you will understand once we arrive" He answered her

All three of them put their mask on as they left the village as it was mandatory for Demon Ninja's to have their mask on at all times outside the village, they had not noticed the black bird that was fallowing them from a distance

Naruto was resting when Sai walked up to him "Naruto, I found her..."

Meanwhile Hiyori and Hamako had stopped to rest for a bit, they had no idea if it was day or night outside, all they knew was that they were tired, Hiyori checked their supplies of food and water "We should be able to last a while if we ration these, more than likely they have been splitting up their forces to cover all of the tunnels that we have been taking, it was a good idea to create false signs to make them think we went into other tunnels Hamako" Hiyori said

Hamako smiled as she was happy to have been of use, suddenly she heard something in the distance "Did you hear that?!" Hamako asked, Hiyori began to flash her torch in the direction that they had just come from and got into a fighting position, but she could hear nor see anything, suddenly Hamako saw two red eyes in the darkness "No, it's on this side!! I saw it!! I saw two red eyes in the dark!!" Hiyori said pointing in the direction they were heading in

Hiyori turned around and flashed her torch in that direction, but she couldn't see anything "I can't hear or see anything, Hamako, we already been through this, it's only your imagination playing tricks on you" Hiyori said trying to reassure the young girl "let's move out some more before we stop to get some sleep alright?" Hiyori told her as she began to move forward again

Hamako was fallowing her closely "I know I saw something... I am not going crazy... I am NOT going crazy..." Was all that Hamako could think of

* * *

**End chapter 28

* * *

**

Well that's another chapter done, i decided that i would not uh.... have Nami kill Masaki, the poor guy has gone through enough hardships, including being saved by not one, but two girls :P "PS this is not making fun of girls or saying there weak, i am just making fun of Masaki ;) God knows Nami could beat the crap out of most of the Konoha Male Population.....Same goes for Sakura :P" I also decided to give a little background story for Ino and Shikamaru as well as explain how Ino's powers work as i didn't really explain what would happen if she ran out of chakara, so i cleared that up :)

With Masaki and Nami in charge of the newly created ANBU, what will happen next? What's going on with Suzu/Ino? Who is in control right now? And where did Suzu's brother run off to? What will Naruto and his team do now that they have finally found Suzu/Ino, and is Hamako going crazy? Summer is just about gone, fall is just around the corner, should i dress up as Naruto and fling plastic Kunais to little children screaming BELIEVE IT/DETTEBAYO to them as they approach my door for Halloween?

**READ RAVE REVIEW!! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

And Sunday has returned!! YAY And so have I :) alright, this isn't a 6000+ or 5000+ word chapter, its a 4000+ chapter :P i am sorry but i just cannot put out 6000+ chapters every week lol, i actually had planned on making a small 2500 word chapter, but it somehow turned into a 4000+ chapter.... go figure :P anyway on with the reviewers!!

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, and thanks for the continued support, hope you enjoy this chapter

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, and lol.... you're going to like this chapter, it will make you go coucou for coco puffs :P

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, a lot of interesting theories you got there, a few of them gets answered in this chapter ;) . and yes she is talking to herself, find out more about that in this chapter :D ,also seriously, i am thinking about that Naruto costume, the only problem is, finding one... PS - i haven't forgotten about that profile thing you asked me, i have just been so busy as of late, i will get it to you... duno when though lol :)

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, and lol, yeah, it does run in the family ;) Just like how they seem to fall for red headed girls that are emotional :P "Masaki/Nami, unkown child from Nami and Masaki/unkown red headed girl, Minato/Kushina, Naruto/Sakura" yes i know Sakura is pink and not red headed, but its close enough :P

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, shame about giving up on your writing, i know its hard being a fellow author, there are times when i just don't feel like writing, today for example, i didn't feel like writing at all until i sat myself down after dinner and said, alright, time to get this done for my beloved fans, and then there are days when i wake up on Sunday morning and write the day away..... that 6000+ word chapter was one of those days :P

monkeymillionair - Thanks for the review, and i will answer your question because its not giving any story away, yes, this is a shika/ino pairing, why? cause i think they are just cute together "no i am not a girl and yes i use the word cute :P now stop looking at me funny ;)" i have nothing against the tama/shika pairing, but its just since the original series, we don't really see them together much, and Ino has been with Shikamaru since they were kids, i know the real author of Naruto probably has those two in mind for a pairing "Tama/Shika what is" but i just feel sorry for Ino who seems to be stuck with....Choji, and with all due respect to anyone who likes Choji, but he is the worst char in the Naruto series "IN MY OPINION OF COURSE" that's why he had not appeared much in my stories, all he does it eat...think about eating, and roll into a giant ball...sure he had his moments but seriously.....the only guy that i can think of being worst was Moneyno Jutsu guy :P people who watched the fillers will get that joke lol... oh got the fillers from hell....the two years where Naruto lost 50-60% of his IQ....."shudders"

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, and as i said before, i am seriously thinking about it :P if i can find a Naruto costume "preferably Shippuden style but i will take the original style as well" i would definatly wear that on halloween and go to work and throw Kunai's at my manager... :P she threw sprinkle dust on my last year dressed as a witch... she said she casted a spell on me, i need to get her back this year!! And a kunai throwing ninja would be awesome!!

xzavx - Thanks for the review, it was Tim Hortons, we use to have dunkin donuts here, but Tims ran them out of town...actually they ran them right out of our entire province lol i hear they still have some in Quebec and Ontario, but none in New Brunswick "my province" and now they have starbucks that is starting to pop up, in all honesty, i doubt that will work here, i am NOT going to pay 5-6$ for a freaken cappuccino that i can buy for 2$ "this being the Extra large size to!!" at Tims "Short for Tim Hortons" sure the seats are nice and comfy, but who CARES?! Most of us just buy the damn coffee and leave anyway, i mean seriously.... anyway lol, yes i do watch DBZ, i watched DB "Original" DBZ and most of DBGT though, as for reading your story, i will try, but i can't promise, and its not because i don't want too, its just finding the time, i use to have plenty of time to read other stories on fanfiction, however my work has blocked fanfiction for some reason...:( and i use to do most of my reading at work, although, i have a friend who is also a fan of this site and works with me, he gets around this by copying and pasting the stories into a word file then sending it to his work e-mail and reading them that way, maybe that's what i will do, anyway enough rambling :P

Well that's everyone, and again one of my favorite reviewers didn't review this week :( I am starting to miss her, hope she comes back soon, anyway thanks to everyone who did review :) and now for the new chapter!!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 29  
**

**

* * *

**

**IN THE PAST**

Nami and Masaki had taken an entire month off duty together, this was an order from Hashirama, it was his way of trying to make up for ruining their plans as well as almost taking Masaki away from Nami, at first Masaki objected to such a long time away from his duties, this didn't last long of course, they had spent almost every waking moment together, Nami had refused to allow him out of her sight. By the end of the month, Masaki was sorry that it was over, but a brand new division was awaiting them

Masaki was in his brand new office inside the fire tower, he was going over a list of candidates for the ANBU given to him by Tobirama and Hashirama "This is going to be a tough job…" He told himself, suddenly he heard a knock, but before he could answer the door opened

"Hello Mr. ANBU director, it's your lovely assistant" Nami said with a grin as she walked in with some papers

"Nami!" He said with a smile "And… ANBU director?" He asked

"Yeah, it's your official title" She told him

"…Since when?" He said confused

"Since Hokage Sama and the council voted on it, oh and here is a complete list of other ranks and titles that were voted on" She said handing him a piece of paper that had the fallowing on them

Konoha's Shinobi ranks, Hokage village leader, Junin Elites of Elites, Chunin the core of the Konoha forces, Genin first rank given upon graduation

"Well this is a good idea, but, I still don't see where it says anything about the ANBU" Masaki told her

"Keep reading" She told him

Masaki kept on reading

Sub categories, Groups

**ANBU** - Directive: (Top Secret) Ranks within the organization, Director, Captain and member, being Junin is required to enter

**Konoha Police Force** - Directive: To uphold the peace, law and order within Konoha, Ranks within the organization, Captain, Sergeant, Corporal, Being Chunin or higher is required, NOTE - although this group has been given to the Uchiha to take care of, it is not required to be an Uchiha to join

**Ninja**** Academy** - Directive: Teach and train future generations of Ninjas for Konoha, Ranks within the organization, Administrator and Teacher.

Each group is responsible to run themselves, the leaders of each group may also create sub divisions if they wish, however, it will have to be approved by the Hokage.

"See now? Mr Director" She said with a wink

"So… If I am the director, what does that make you?" He said with a grin

"Captain of course" She told him

"I thought you were the director's secretary" He said with a smile, knowing how she would react

She slapped him with her stack of papers "You idiot! I am no one's secretary, or maybe you want to sleep on the couch tonight?" She said with a grin of her own

"Alright, alright" He said as he got up to kiss her cheek "So what are the rest of these papers?" He asked

"More recommendations for the ANBU" She told him

Masaki let out a large sigh "How am I supposed to pick? And how many?" He said at a lost as to what to do

"Well, we could test them" She told him

"Test them… ALL of them?!"

"Well, until we have enough people to finally begin operations, we don't have much else to do"

"I guess you're right, but how?"

"A surprise test would be best, I say we just ambush them and see how they handle it" Nami told him

"Well, I see one problem with that, we are some of the most well known people in this village, if we go around attacking people, word will spread about us" Masaki told her

"Not if we are wearing these" Nami said while taking out from her bag a mask and slipped it on, the same mask she was wearing when she escaped from Konoha to search for Masaki

"…Nami… YOU ARE BRILLIANT!" He said hugging her tightly

"I know" She said grinning from under her mask

Masaki lifted up her mask just enough to uncover her mouth and kissed her passionately

Meanwhile far away a lone Shinobi was walking along a forest path

"DAMN IT!!" he said in anger as he punched a tree "How could I have allowed this to happen, that bitch is going to pay!! I had plans to destroy Konoha, and now their ruined, Konoha is only going to get stronger and stronger as time passes" the man had red eyes and raven black hair "Calm down Madara, this is only a setback, that's right, soon, those fools will pay, muhhahahahahahaha!!" he said as he continued into the forest

**IN THE PRESENT**

Suzu, Yokito and Tamao were approaching a large river, Tamao set down her bag and took out two sets of bathing suites "Here, these are yours" She said with a bright smile

"We have been playing in this river since we were kids, it was our favorite place, our little hideout, no one ever comes this way, we had even built a little hideout with branches and leafs and we would sleep here often, sure, it didn't stop the rain from leaking in, but we had lots of fun in it, until a very strong wind blew it away…" Yokito explained "Suzu, do you remember any of that?" He asked her

Suzu stood staring at the river, she wanted to remember, she wanted to say, Yes Yokito! I remember it all! But nothing, actually, when she tried to remember the river, she had a very bad feeling, as if something horrible had happened here, but she couldn't even remember that! "Don't worry about it Suzu, it will come back, for now, this is about having some fun alright? Here come with me, us girls are going to get changed away from Yokito's perverted eyes" she said with a grin

"HEY!! Not once did I EVER peek in on you girls…." He said as he mumbled to himself picking up his own stuff to change "Actually, it was YOU GIRLS who tried to peek on me once!!" he said before disappearing into a nearby bush causing Tamao to giggle slightly

Suzu was confused "Did we?" She asked as they began to change

"Yeah, but hey, in my defense, it was YOUR idea" she explained "See, it was about the time where you began to think Yokito was kind of cute, and asked me if I had ever seen what a boy looks like, of course I didn't, I mean I spent all my time with you guys, Yokito was the only guy friend I really had, so you had the bright idea to try to spy on him, and well, we got caught" she said with a slight giggle "And I was so jealous when you guys started dating, because I liked him too, but you two were my best friends… And I was happy that the both of you were happy, so I accepted it" She said with a slightly sad tone of voice

"…Tamao, I am so sorry" Suzu said feeling bad for her

"Hey don't be, Yokito really loves you, I could never take your place in his heart, anyway, today is not about me, it's all about you, and having a little bit of fun" She said with a grin as she finished putting on her bathing suite

"But what about our masks?" Suzu asked as she finished putting on her own suite

"Like Yokito said, no one EVER comes around here, not once have we EVER been caught here, so don't worry about it, just leave it behind with the rest of our stuff" she said as she grabbed Suzu's hand and led her towards the river where Yokito was already waiting for them

"Women, takes them forever to get ready to do anything" He said teasingly

"Oh shut up!!" Tamao said as she pushed him into the river, however Yokito was fully expecting it, as a result he had enough time to grab her hand and drag her in with him, both of them surfaced instantly "You bastard!!" Tamao said as she splashed him

Yokito grinned as he plunged his head under the water to avoid being splashed, he resurfaced after a few moments "Suzu, what are you doing? Jump in! The water is great, you use to love swimming" he said with a smile

Suzu smiled a bit, they looked like they were having fun, just as she was about to jump in, she had a horrible feeling

**FLASHBACK**

_Suzu was standing in front of two unknown night ninja's, water was dripping down her body as they stood between herself and her equipment_

_"This is a demon ninja?" A young female blonde asked_

_"I guess so, this must be her stuff" a young male with black hair answered_

_"But she looks so young, and beautiful, I somehow pictured, well....demons or something, you know" the girl responded_

_"Well, demon ninja is only a name after all, we better get this over with" the male said as he got into a fighting stance_

_"Yeah, you're right, we have to save Hamako and Hiyori" the girl added as she also got into a fighting stance_

_"Who the hell is Hamako and Hiyori, and how is fighting me going to save them?" Suzu wondered, without her mask, she wouldn't be able to fight at her full power, and she couldn't run either "I don't have a choice; I have to fight them and somehow get my mask back!!" She thought to herself, but just as she was about to make her move, she found herself paralyzed, the only thing that she was able to move was her head "What kind of power is this?" she wondered to herself as she struggled to try and get out of it, but it was useless_

_As the male moved his hand, Suzu's hand would seem to fallow it "Sorry, but your body is now under my control, so just sit back, don't worry this won't take long...If it makes you feel any better, we are not here to harm you or anything" the male told her, as if she could trust anything a night ninja would tell her!! "Ino, do it now" he suddenly said_

_The girl nodded "Right!" she then began making a series of hand signs, what was she up too? What do those signs mean? "Shintenshin no Jutsu"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Suzu suddenly felt something pull onto her arm, she then fell into the river, and she quickly surfaced screaming "Hey, hey calm down Suzu, I was just playing…" Yokito said concerned "You do remember how to swim right?" He asked as he held onto her

"If she doesn't that's fine, we can teach her again, it will be fun, after all, she is the one who taught us" Tamao said with a bright smile

"…No, I seem to remember how to swim… but just now, I remembered something bad happening here" Suzu told them

"Something bad? Nothing bad has ever happened to us here" Yokito told her

"Neither one of you was here…" Suzu explained

"Hurm, well maybe we should get out of the water and talk about it, after all this is good news, you are starting to remember things, if we probe it, maybe more things will begin to come back" Yokito told her as he held her hand to lead her out, never noticing the black bird that was perched on a tree branch next to them

Meanwhile Naruto was about to leave with Shikamaru and Sai when Sakura walked up to him "I am going with you" She told him

"No Sakura, stay here, we don't know what's going on, a small team will be best, Sai says that she doesn't look injured, so we won't need a doctor, don't worry, I trust Sai and Shikamaru with my life" He said with a smile as he began walking away to join Shikamaru who was already ready to go

Sakura grabbed onto Sai's arm as he walked by "Sai… As a member of team seven… I trust you, I trust you to bring that idiot back to me, do you understand Sai?" She told him in a very serious tone

"Yeah, don't worry Lady Sakura, I will bring that idiot back to you" He said with a smile and his eyes closed before he joined Naruto and Shikamaru

"Isn't he their leader? Why are they both calling him an idiot?" Rukia asked Toshiro quietly

"Well other then the fact that Sakura is married to him, those three are part of the same team, so they have a bond with each other and history together, however, don't let that fool you, they respect him very much, but think of it more like how you guys treat me…"

"Oh I see now, little brother" Rukia said as she ruffled up his hair

"…yeah….that….." he said letting out a sigh

Naruto and his team had already moved out, they were going as fast as they could "How far are they Sai?" Naruto asked

"Not far, they are actually at the same location where Shikamaru and Ino first captured the girl"

"What? But what are they doing there?" Shikamaru asked

"……Playing in the river" Sai answered as both Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other confused as to why Ino would be playing around in the river with other demon ninja's, it only made them more and more worried about Ino having been lost

Suzu, Yokito and Tamao were sitting down near the river, the sun had all but dried them, Suzu had told them both about what she had just remembered both of them were shocked, but not worried "Suzu, that couldn't have happened" Tamao told her

"How do you know? You weren't there!!" Suzu responded back

"Think about it Suzu, you would have told us about it" Yokito told her

"But I lost my memory so maybe…" Suzu tried to say but was cut off almost straight away

"You did lose your memory yes, BUT you lost it after you returned home, so you would have told us about it, we were with you when you lost your memory so… you would have had the chance to tell us about the incident, not once did you mention it" Tamao told her

"I think I know where this is coming from" Yokito said surprising both Suzu and Tamao

"Yokito? What are you talking about?" Tamao asked confused

"Look, you probably don't remember this, but Suzu, you are not what our people call a full blooded demon ninja" Yokito said cautiously, worried that it could make things worst

"I know… My parents told me… I am only a half blooded…"

Both Tamao and Yokito were surprised "They didn't even tell you back when you had your full memory…" Yokito said still in slight shock

"It was an accident… My brother got mad at me and started saying stuff… About how I was adopted, and stuff… So I asked about it… So it doesn't bother you Yokito that I am half blooded?" Suzu asked with sad eyes

Yokito grinned "Silly girl, I have always known you were half blooded, you're the one who told me, it makes you unique, different from everyone else, you are Suzu, you are beautiful and I love you, not your blood" he said as he kissed her cheek

Suzu blushed a bit as Tamao was getting slightly impatient "I am not trying to ruin this tender moment or anything…But Yokito, you said you knew why she might have had that vision?" Tamao asked

"Yeah, I bet it must have been a nightmare, you see, you have always had nightmares about night ninja's coming over here and dragging you back home, trying to force you to be one of them, it was your greatest fear, because you loved your family, you loved your friends, and you loved being a demon ninja, even though you knew you had night ninja blood flowing in your veins, as far as you were concerned, you were a demon ninja, however you would have nightmares from time to time about it

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about a few now that he mentions it" Tamao added

"But… this didn't feel like a dream, it was so vivid, so…clear" Suzu told them

"Some dreams can be like that, those are rare dreams, but think about it Suzu, we are deep within demon territory, no night ninja have ever been this deep, maybe if we were a border town, but even then, it's rare for them to attack us" Yokito told her trying to make her feel better

Suddenly Suzu's eyes shot wide open "then how do you explain them!!" She said pointing towards three men dressed in night ninja uniforms

All three of them shot up and got into a defensive position "How is this possible? How could night ninja's be this deep within our borders?!" Yokito said still shocked

"And our masks are still with the rest of our stuff, we have been caught completely off guard!!" Tamao added

"So these are demon ninja's?.. But they are just kids, and not very demon like" Naruto commented

"Yeah, that's what we thought when we first encountered them" Shikamaru told him he wasted little time "Kagemane no Jutsu!" his shadow began expanding at extreme speed, it connected with Yokito's and Tamao's shadows, however Suzu had quickly jumped away, Shikamaru continued to stretch the shadow, but Suzu was too fast for it, it finally reached its limit

"That trick won't work on me twice Shikamaru!!" Suzu told him with a grin

"Ino? Is that you?!" Shikamaru asked

"Ino? I don't know who that is…" Suzu answered

"Then how did you know Shikamaru's name?" Naruto asked

Suzu was actually at a lost, how did she know his name? "I…Don't know" She answered

"Shikamaru, could Ino have been lost?"

"I…I don't know, but if she was lost, then the host would not be able to remember anything Ino knows, so how does she know who I am?"

"Is it possible that she just remembered your name from the time you attacked her?" Sai asked

"Yeah… If we can capture her and confirm that she remembers nothing else, about Konoha, then we will know for sure" Shikamaru told them

"Leave it to me then, Shikamaru, you keep these two occupied, Sai, lookout for Shikamaru, I will capture this girl" Naruto said as he was about to launch his attack, however out of nowhere a ninja jumped onto Shikamaru's back sending him crashing to the ground and breaking his concentration as his shadow retracted

The new ninja that had used his back as a spring board landed in front of Suzu, he handed her her mask as well as Yokito's and Tamao's, all three of them slid them on as an aura began to emanate from all of them "No one gets to make fun of my sister except for me, no one gets to lay a finger on her except for me, and no one gets to threaten my sister, except for me!" the young ninja said in anger

"Nozomi?" Suzu asked

"The one and only" He answered

"But…Why would you defend me? I thought you hated me"

"…Don't ask me why, because in all honesty, I don't know why, all I know is that these night ninjas are going to pay for even trying to harm you!" He said with a warm smile towards his sister; however he only did it because he knew she couldn't see it under his mask

"Well… This is unexpected" Shikamaru said as he got back up

"Aren't you supposed to plan for every situation?" Naruto asked with a grin as he teased his friend

"…How troublesome" Was all that Shikamaru could come up with, or rather, he was too lazy to come up with anything else

Meanwhile Hiyori and Hamako had stopped to rest in the caves, Hamako was sleeping while Hiyori stood watch, she was having a hard time not to nod off, but she had to stay awake, if the enemy somehow found them, they could easily capture them in their sleep, Hiyori wondered how many hours had gone by, without the sun to tell the time, there was no way of knowing, she did know this, she couldn't stay awake anymore, she went over to Hamako and nudged her "Hey, Hamako, wake up" she said softly

Hamako opened her eyes slowly, then suddenly she jumped letting out a small scream "oh… We are still in the caves… I was dreaming that we were back home in Konoha, we had successfully saved Hokage Sama, and there was a great party in our honor, then you announced to us that we would be participating in the next chunin exams, even though that we did not complete the required amount of missions, oh and you had finally told Toshiro that you loved him…"

"…What?... You seem to have a very active imagination… How do you come up with these things… Toshiro is a very good friend, anyway I can't stay awake anymore, it's your turn to stand watch while I get some rest" Hiyori told her

Hamako nodded, although she was dreading it, even though Hiyori would be right there with her, she was still afraid, but she knew that Hiyori was at her limit, and if she didn't get sleep soon, she would be unable to fight and they would quickly fall into the enemies hands "Alright sensei" she said as she sat up

Hiyori handed her the torch "Alright, if you hear anything…" Suddenly she began to remember how Hamako had taken up the habit of hearing and seeing things that weren't there "…Anything that is NOT from your imagination, then wake me… Please Hamako, you have to be brave for me, alright?" Hiyori said with a faint smile, she was trying her best not to collapse from exhaustion

"…Yes Sensei" Hamako answered

Hiyori laid down and closed her eyes, and instantly fell asleep. Hamako was still sitting up, she tried to think of things to take her mind off their current situation, like the dream she had just dreamt, suddenly she heard some noise coming from the direction they were heading in, she flash the torch in that direction, but she didn't see anything "Think happy thoughts… Think happy thoughts… Think happy thoughts, its only your imagination Hamako, come on, you can do this, Sensei needs her rest" she began to hum to herself a song that her mother use to sing to her when she was a kid she suddenly thought she saw two red glowing eyes in the darkness, she shut her eyes and shoved her head in between her knees "It's just my imagination, oh my god….I am going crazy aren't I? Why can't I be as strong as Sensei? I am such a pain, I only cause trouble for her, and she would be better off just leaving me behind!!" Hamako told herself

Suddenly she heard a horrific howl, and it sounded close, was that her imagination as well? She heard something running towards them as the red eyes began to move towards them, the howl got louder, Hiyori sat up "Stop making all that noise, I can't sleep" She told Hamako

"…Wait you can hear that?" Hamako asked

"If you're talking about the noise you have been making then yes, now please let me sleep"

"SENSEI!! THAT WASN'T ME!! SOMETHING IS COMING TOWARDS US!!" Hamako screamed out "I AM NOT CRAZY!! I AM NOT CRAZY!!" She said with laughter

Hiyori quickly got to her feet, she was actually slightly disturbed that Hamako was laughing, but there was no time for that as she reached for her Zanpakuto, however when she got to her feet, she almost collapsed instantly, as she passed out from exhaustion, she had pushed her body well beyond its limits, and it had decided to shut down on her

"Sensei?! SENSEI?!" Hamako screamed out trying to wake her as she shook her master, but Hiyori was unresponsive, she felt something breathing down her neck, she was afraid to turn around, but she was the only one able to defend her sensei, she grabbed a Kunai and was about to turn around, but whatever it was gave her a kick powerful enough to send her crashing into the rocks causing large amounts of pain, Hamako was laying on the ground, every ounce of her body was aching, but if she gave up now, they were no better than dead, and if she was going to die, she was going to die fighting

Hamako tried to get back to her feet, however the thing had already moved, it punched her once in the stomach, causing her to cough out blood, her vision was starting to blur up, to make matters worse, she had dropped the torch, it was still lit, but with her vision fading, it was of little use, the thing lifted its knee, or leg, or whatever that was connecting with her jaw and it gave her a final blow as it punched her to the side of the head, sending her flying to the ground, it was over, her vision was totally gone as she faded into unconsciousness

A group of demon ninja's walked in "Good work, thanks to you, we were able to fallow their trail" The leader said to the thing

"I don't care, just get them to a processing center, I sense that even the small one will be an excellent source of power for my people" he said as he walked away into the darkness of the cave

"Yes master Grimmjow" The demon ninja's all grinned as they tied both of them up and began carrying them out "How lucky for us that these idiots would walk into the lair of the Espada" he said as they all laughed

* * *

**End chapter 29

* * *

**

And thus ends yet an other chapter :) alright, let me make something clear right now, NO we are not going to be seeing any more of the Espada, there won't be this large and epic battle between them and Naruto's group, in all honesty, Naruto's team would be destroyed, they do not posses the man power required to take on the Espada, although i am sure Naruto could hold his own for a while and even take out some of the weaker Espada's along with the team, but in the end, he would fall, so why did i bring them into this last tiny part of the chapter? Simple really... I needed something to be in that cave, something strong, something powerful, something....devistating, and Grimmjow was all that and more! Also it would drag the story on in the wrong direction, i would like to remind everyone that there is something going on back home in Konoha that we still have to deal with ;)..... Anyway uh....

Seems like the ANBU is starting to shape up, what will happen next? Ino? Suzu? Who is it? And will they be able to get away from Naruto's group? And Now that Hiyori and Hamako have been captured, is there any hope for them? will Windows 7 be as good as what everyone keeps telling me? Or will it be Windows Vista Jr? Will i be able to find a Naruto Costume and throw Kunais at my Manager?

**READ RAVE REVIEW!! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

Yes, i know, its been way to long since my last chapter release, and i am truly sorry :( a combination of a few things caused it, first off, i went from windows vista to windows 7 a few weeks ago, i had a friend who got it before everyone else through his work, so i had windows 7 ultimate final version weeks before its official launch date of oct 20th, so it took me a while to get everything back to the way i like it, on a side note, i want to say that windows 7 OWNS! its much better then vista and plays some of my old games that vista could not, second is that i have been playing a lot of PS2/PS3 lately and its been hard to pry myself away from it to write the story :( and lastly, this had to be one of the worst chapters for me, i really don't like fight scenes, i am never satisfied with them and always afraid they won't be good enough, and i had TWO separate fight scenes in this chapter, so it took me longer then it normally would because i would always never be satisfied with something, even now, i am not 100% satisfied with the fight scenes but its been what, a month now since my last release? and you guys have been waiting long enough, well then, onto my reviewers to who i truly say thank you for posting those reviews and i hope that you guys didn't abandon me while i was gone :(

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, and indeed, he is also my fav out of all of the arancars :) and it was explained a few times that the demon ninja's receive there powers from the mask much like the night country ninja's zanpakutos

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, i hope that you enjoy this new chapter, and that it was worth the wait :)

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, a lot of people are thinking that about Suzu, only time will tell ;)

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, and just because i want to get back at my manager by throwing a "PLASTIC" kunai at her doesn't mean i hate my job :P and i could also be the in between author that a few of them die and the rest make it home :P lol, i also want to remind everyone that there are kind of like 4-5 plots here..... plot #1 past plot #2 getting rid of Naruto's nightmares plot #3 rescuing everyone plot #5 there is a nice mess waiting for them back home plot #5 the secret plot ;)

coolnad - Thanks for the review, and happy to see you are enjoying it so far :)

naru-ca-titan - Thanks for the review, "bows to your awesomeness because you are awesome :P" and lol at that first paragraph of yours :P, its ok, i was kind of gone for a month too :( Sorry about that its explained in my opening words here, now i hope you didn't abandon me thinking i went away :( and i hope you enjoy the new chapter :D

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, and thanks for the compliment, unfortunately no costumes found yet, i wish we had a novelty costume shop that made like Anime costumes and stuff :(

Anyway that's everyone, i really hope i didn't forget anyone in my rush to get this chapter out :/ if i did i am truly sorry and will make it up to you by like giving you strawberry milk...:P anyway on with the show, CHAPTER 30 HAS ARRIVED.....wow chapter 30...

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or anything related, i only own the plot and any char i make up along the way :P, if I did, I would be the happiest person on earth, I hope you all enjoy

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 30  
**

**

* * *

**

**IN THE PAST**

Masaki was just putting on the finishing touches on his new mask, he was proud of how it looked, Nami walked in with a bright smile "Hey, that looks great" she commented

"Thanks, I was thinking that maybe this could be made mandatory for all ANBU members, that way there identities will be safe" Masaki told her

"I was thinking the same thing, after all, the ANBU will be tasked with some of the toughest and most secret missions, this will avoid making them easy targets when they are off duty just walking around the city or traveling" Nami added

"Exactly!" Masaki said with a smile, he then noticed something different about Nami "Uh Nami… Is it just me, or have you gained weight?" He asked her

"….Are you trying to say I am fat?!" She asked him with a serious tone that scared Masaki

"..No no, you are beautiful... Forget I said anything…." he said fearing for his life, what a stupid thing to ask her he thought to himself awaiting to be hit by Nami

Nami began to grin, enjoying every moment of Masaki's unfounded fear "Well, what did you expect would happen? We spent the past month doing no physical actives… Well that isn't entirely true I guess" she said with a large grin "But what I mean to say is that I haven't been doing my regular training or any missions and you treated me almost every day so yeah, I guess I did gain a few pounds, but don't worry, now that we are back on the job, it should fade away in no time" She told him as she hugged him tightly

Masaki smiled, he could care less how she looked really, as long as she was happy, he then slid on his mask "Well then, it's time we began testing our candidates"

Nami smiled as she slid her own mask on "Yeah, this is going to be fun" she answered as they grabbed their gear and left

A few weeks had already passed as Nami and Masaki had almost finished testing every candidate, Masaki let out a large sigh as Nami opened up the next file "How many have we done?" He asked

"One hundred twenty nine" she answered him

"And how many have we passed?" He asked once again

"Forty five" She answered again in the same tone

"And how many do we have left?.."

"Not to many, only a hand full" Nami answered him

"That's what you said a hand full ago!!" Masaki said teasingly

"Oh stop complaining, these tests are necessary" Nami answered him also in a teasing fashion

"Alright… So who's next?" Masaki asked as he sat down next to her

"Danzo, age twelve, recommended by his sensei, his current rank is Chunin, however if he passes our tests, the Hokage has agreed to make him a Junin so he would be eligible for the ANBU" She told him

"Danzo? Danzo What? What clan is he from?" Masaki asked

"He doesn't belong to any clans, he just kind of showed up one day, he said his family was all killed by bandits and that his mother died helping him escape, he proved to be very skilful once we began training him, it was apparent that he would make an excellent shinobi for Konoha" Nami said as she shut the file

"He would be the youngest candidate we have tested so far, are you sure we should consider him?" Masaki asked unsure whether or not he should be testing this young boy

"His sensei is Hatake Tadami, Tadami is considered one of the best in the Hatake clan, he wouldn't recommend someone lightly, plus if Danzo is not ready to join the ANBU then we will just deny him entry" Nami said as she slid her mask on

Meanwhile Danzo was sitting near the lake while he was eating his lunch, Koharu and Hiruzen walked up to him and sat down with their own lunches "Hey Danzo" Hiruzen said with a smile as he opened up his lunch bag

"Hey, back from training already?" He asked them

"Well Tobirama sensei had some things to take care of so he gave us the rest of the day off, what about you?" he asked him

"Well my team has a scouting mission this afternoon" he said as he took a bite of his sandwich

"Really? That's cool….all we do is pull weeds or pick up garbage, I became a ninja to fight and protect the village, not be used as cheap labour for jobs that no one wants to do" Hiruzen said as he also took a bite from his own sandwich

"Well what do you expect? You guys are genins" Danzo responded

"Yeah well, one day I am going to be the Hokage, and I am going to treat the genins with respect!" He answered with a serious tone of voice

Danzo tried his best not to laugh "You Hokage? I have a better shot at becoming Hokage" Danzo said with a grin

"Yeah well, we will see about that!" Hiruzen said with a grin of his own

"Where is Homura?" Danzo asked

"You know him, he went to the library" Hiruzen answered

Suddenly Danzo got up just in time to deflect a ninja star with his kunai, both Hiruzen and Koharu got up and went into a defensive position "what's going on?!" Hiruzen asked

"I don't know… But be on your guard" Danzo told them

Suddenly an unknown ninja appeared in front of them, and another behind them, both were wearing masks that hid their faces "They have us surrounded!" Hiruzen told them

"Who are you and what do you want?" Danzo asked but the unknown attacked them without answering the question, Danzo pared the first attacker while Hiruzen has pushed down to the ground by the other attacker "Hiruzen, Koharu get out of here, they are strong, get help, and I will try to hold them for as long as I can!"

"But… You can't handle them both on your own!!" Hiruzen answered

"There is no time to argue!! Go get help NOW!" Danzo responded just before paring another attack

Hiruzen and Koharu tried to run away to get help. but one of the enemies jumped in their path, they began backing up as fear had begun to take over, they were only genins, they had never been in a real fight for their lives before, Danzo tried to reach them but the enemy he was dealing with wouldn't allow it as he began to attack him relentlessly "Damn it, who are these people…." he thought to himself "I have to protect them!" he said as he began making hand signs, he then took in a deep breath, when he exhaled multiple blades that seemed to be made of wind began making its way towards the enemy

Caught off guard by the sudden attack, the enemy was forced to back off, he took the chance to join Hiruzen and Koharu "are you guys alright? He asked

"For now…" Hiruzen answered as they found themselves surrounded again, the three of them were now back to back as Koharu and Hiruzen were facing one enemy and Danzo the other "what are we going to do now?" Hiruzen asked

Danzo didn't know how to answer, suddenly a new arrival strikes ones of the ninjas with speed sending him crashing to the ground, he stood in front of the young ninja's to protect them, the other enemy ninja helped the downed enemy get up, once back on their feet they both jumped away with speed, the new arrival turned to face the kids as he put away his blade "are you kids alright?" he asked

Hiruzen recognized him immediately "Masaki!" He said with a bright smile "Yeah, were fine thanks to you Masaki" he continued on

"Good, I want you kids to get back to the village, don't worry about them, I will take care of them"

"Should we report the incident?" Danzo asked

"No need, I will take care of everything" Masaki said before disappearing in a poof of smoke

Meanwhile the two unknown Ninjas were resting on a tree branch once they felt they were far enough, they took off their masks revealing Nami and Masaki's face "You ended it early, were you that convinced that he wasn't going to be a good ANBU member?" she asked him

"No… To the contrary, I was impressed with his ability to use such a high level wind attack as well as his desire to protect Hiruzen and Koharu was enough to convince me" he answered

"So you think he is ready for the ANBU then?" Nami asked

"Not as he is right now, but with the proper training and guidance, yes" Masaki answered with a smile

Nami smiled back at him "You know, I still want you to show how to do that clone thing of yours"

"Of course, first thing as soon as we are done these tests, who is next?" He said as they continued testing for the ANBU

**IN THE PRESENT**

Shikamaru, Sai and Naruto stood face to face with the four demon ninja's "Shikamaru, Sai, we need to grab Ino and get out of here, that is our top priority" Naruto told them

"Yeah, I know…" Shikamaru answered as he tried to devise a plan

Sai seemed to be deep in thought "This is a chance to carry out my orders… But I don't want to carry them out…. But if I don't…." a tear ran down his cheek as he launched an attack

Naruto surprised had no choice but to back him up as Shikamaru joined in, Sai attacked Yokito as Shikamaru was about to take on Nozomi but Tamao intercepted him "How troublesome, I didn't want to fight a girl" Shikamaru said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice

"What was that?! Did you just say that I can't fight because I am a girl!?" Tamao said in anger

"….No I am just tired of fighting girls, they are so emotional and troublesome…" Shikamaru answered

Tamao was mad at the comment and attacked him right away

This left Naruto facing Suzu and Nozomi "Hey sis, I know because of your memory loss that you are not able to fight at one hundred percent, so leave him to me" he told her

"Memory loss?" Naruto thought to himself "Could Ino be pretending to have lost her memory so they won't suspect a thing? Or did something happen…"

Nozomi took out his blade "Shinigami, I will make you pay for entering our borders, you night country scum!" He was about to launch his attack when Suzu stood by his side

"Nozomi, thank you for coming to my aid and wanting to defend me, however I cannot allow you to fight alone, I sense that he is much stronger then he appears, and I refuse to just sit back as you all fight for me…" She said as she took up a fighting stance next to her brother while taking out a pair of sais

Nozomi was smiling under his mask "Alright sis, just be careful… Because you know, mom and dad would kill me if I allowed anything to happen to you" he said to cover up his genuine feelings of concern for his sister

Naruto got his own blade out and attacked them immediately, using his speed to try and surprise them, but Nozomi was able to not only deflect his attack, but to strike at Naruto cutting up his arm, Naruto gritted his teeth in pain as he held onto his arm while warm blood began to spill from the wound "Damn it, he is just as fast as I am…" Naruto thought to himself

"Heh, did you hit your head and become stupid or something? We are just as fast as you moronic night ninja's are" He said cockily

"Nozomi, don't mock him so fast, I don't know why, but I have a feeling that he is very dangerous, please be careful" Suzu told him

"Don't worry; it's not the first time that I fight night ninja scum"

Naruto knew that Toshiro had told them all not to use their Konoha style of fighting, but everyone here was either from Konoha or from the demon country, so he didn't need to worry about blowing their cover, he put away his blade and began concentrating on his chakra, a red glow began to emanate from his body, his wound slowly began to heal itself as he began to grin "You know, you should listen to your sister, underestimating your enemy is the biggest mistake you can make" He said as he took out a kunai and launched another attack, he quickly did hand signs while still holding onto the kunai creating a few shadow clones, suddenly they all scatter into different directions until they are in position, once in position they began their attack from all sides, Nozomi was confident in his abilities to counter anything he could dish out

Once the clones were close to him they all kicked him one by one into the air "NA" "MI" "KA" "ZI" the first four shouted out as they sent him flying upwards, Naruto then jumped on the back of one of his clones as he kicked Nozomi's head from above while shouting "NARUTO RENDAN" sending him crashing to the ground while Naruto lands on his feet with a grin "This is my chance to grab Ino and go" he thought to himself as he turned to face Suzu who to his surprise was already moving in to attack him, he barely had the time to move out of the way as one of her sai deeply scratches his face, however she didn't stop there, she immediately turned around swinging her arm planting her sai straight in his arm causing him to scream in pain, he jumped away to regroup himself as his clones joined him "damn it, she is pretty good with those things…" He thought to himself as his wounds slowly began to heal thanks to the help of his fox chakra

Nozomi got back to his feet and stood next to Suzu "Damn it, what the hell was that? I never saw a night ninja fight like that before…"

"I don't know why… But I have a feeling that he is not what he appears to be"

"Do you think that he could be a captain?.. If he is a captain then we are outmatched, we have to escape, there is no shame in running away from a captain" He told her

"I doubt that they will just allow us to leave, and… They seem to be here for me for some reason…" Suzu said slightly worried about being captured

Nozomi Noticed that his sister was afraid "Don't worry Suzu; I won't let them take you… What kind of a brother would I be if I did?"

"But… Last night you said…." But he cuts her off

"We are brother and sister, fighting is what we do, and protecting you is what a brother does" He said with a faint smile that Suzu could once again not see due to the mask

Naruto wanted to end this quickly, the longer they stayed here, the more likely other demon ninja's could come in and interfere "I am sorry, but I am going to have to end this battle now…" He told them as he began to concentrate his chakra as the red aura around his body intensified, slowly one tail, two tails, three tails and finally, four tails formed as he reached full power, he suddenly disappeared from there sight

"Where did he go?! Do you think that he has released his ban-kai?" Nozomi asked Suzu

"I don't know… Wait I can sense something" she said, but it was too late, Naruto erupted from underneath them hit clenched fist hitting Nozomi square on the jaw sending him flying upwards where two of his clones jumped up and kicked him on both sides of his head as he came crashing back down, he was motionless

"Finally, he is out of the way, now then Ino, please come with me, we don't have enough time, your mission is over" He said while staring at Suzu

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS FREAKEN INO PERSON IS!! STOP CALLING ME INO!! MY NAME IS SUZU, S U Z U !! GET IT TRHOUGH YOUR BLONDE NUKLEHEAD NARUTO!" She said out of anger

"…You called me by my name… Ino I know you're in there, come on snap out of it!"

Something inside of Suzu just snapped as a black aura began to emanate from her body "I SAID MY NAME IS SUZU!! AND YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!!" the aura was intensifying as she began to recite something in a language that Naruto had never heard before, she then bit her thumb and forced blood to drip from it, as it fell onto the ground it began to open up some sort of hole in mid air behind her, when it was fully opened the same type of monsters that had attacked the night border town began to walk out of it

"Well…..That can't be good" he told himself as the horde of enemies launched themselves at him, however unlike when he fought them last time, he wasn't holding back, he could use his full powers "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" an equal amount of shadow clones appeared to match the number of enemy hollows

For some reason, Suzu wasn't surprised, she was even expecting it, she raised he hand as energy was beginning to form at the tip of her finger "CERO!" a large beam of destructive energy left her finger taking out a large chunk of the Naruto clones

Tamao and Yokito were both stunned and amazed "Did she just summon hollows AND release a cero?!" Tamao asked not sure if she could believe what she was seeing

"It would appear so…" Yokito answered as he dodge an attack from Sai

"But she should not have the abilities yet to do neither… Sensei hasn't taught us how to do them yet because we do not possess the spirit energy required yet…" Tamao said as she attacked Shikamaru

"Well… It seems that she not only has the energy to do it, but knows how to…." Yokito said in a proud tone

Naruto was panting as that blast had almost killed him, had one of his clones not thrown him out of the way, he would been hit "Damn it, she is much more powerful then she appears… I should take my own advice and not underestimate her…" He said as the hollows had surrounded him and his remaining clones, he felt that his chakra level was starting to drop, he wouldn't be able to keep the four tail level for long "I have to end this now.. There is one technique I can use, but it will drain me of a lot of my chakra… I don't have a choice" He began to concentrate his chakra he then took his Kunai and created a large cut on both his arms, as the blood began to pour out, it also began to take flight as it mixed with Chakra forming into hundreds small bullet like balls "Yonbiko Imari!!" he finally screamed out

The balls began moving at outstanding speeds piercing the enemies multiple times causing them to die, it was so quick that within a few seconds, the entire hollow army was defeated, but Naruto was panting heavily, as one by one his tails began to disappear until all he had left was a faint red aura around his body, he didn't even have enough chakra to heal his wounds

Suzu was amazed, she knew that he was powerful, but she had no idea that anyone THAT powerful existed as to defeat an entire horde of hollows alone within a few seconds, she had used up most of her energy in both summoning the hollows and the cero, she had nothing left, other than her skills with her sais, but would it be enough against such an enemy? Was her capture all but assured?

Naruto was trying to hide his weaken state as he spoke up "I don't want to fight you In…Suzu… Please just come with us"

"No…No…NOOOO I don't want to be captured I would rather die!!" She said as she launched herself at him with her sai, Naruto was able to avoid the first strike, but the second one struck his leg, he jumped back as he took two kunai in hand

"Damn it, she is extremely fast and very agile with those weapons…"

Naruto was about to launch another attack when suddenly he felt something hit the back of his head sending him crashing to the ground, he slowly got back to his feet, a rather large man was now standing next to Suzu "Suzu, sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice

"Daddy!! Yeah, I am alright now that you're here"

Naruto took a quick glance at his team, Shikamaru and Sai were outnumbered as the large man had brought some friends "We can't win this… EVERYONE RETREAT FOR NOW!!" he shouts to his team

"But…We may never get another chance!!" Shikamaru shouts out

"I know… But we have no choice, get out of here NOW!" he ordered

"…..Understood" Shikamaru said as he began his retreat

Naruto was able to jump away onto a tree branch, however just as he was about to begin leaping away he felt a warm sensation travel throughout his body, he suddenly felt weak and began falling down until he crashed onto the ground, he was unable to get back up, his body felt like it no longer had any energy, Sai was on a tree branch just above him "Sai…"

"…I am sorry Hokage Sama…" He said as he turned his back on him and leaped away

The enemy ninjas all surrounded him as Daiki picked him up by the collar "Your not going anywhere" He said as he was about to run his blade through Naruto's chest but Suzu stopped him

"NO FATHER… Please don't" She pleaded

"But sweetheart, look at what he did to your brother and who knows what he was going to do with you… He has to pay" he said as he was once again going to run his blade through Naruto's motionless body

"PLEASE" Suzu cried out

Daiki looked at his daughter's pleading eyes "…How can I refuse anything you ask, alright sweetheart, I guess he seems to be of captain level anyway, we could use him"

"Thank you daddy" Suzu said as she hugged him

Naruto didn't know why she had his life spared, but he was happy not to die, however, he didn't know if being captured by these people was going to be better then death…"

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Sai had returned to the others, Sakura was waiting impatiently "Shikamaru, Sai!...Wait where is Naruto?" She asked

Shikamaru instantly looked behind him "he was supposed to be right behind us…Sai?" He asked him

"I don't know, last I saw him he was just behind me, I just assume he was still there"

"…WHAT?!" Sakura shouted out "WHERE IS NARUTO?!" She said as she began to panic and fear the worst

"What's going on?" Toshiro asked as he approached the group

"THEY LOST NARUTO TOSHIRO!! THEY LOST HIM!!" She said as threw herself into his arms crying

Toshiro was still confused "Lost? How?"

"He ordered for us to retreat since well, things didn't work out the way we planned, and I guess something must have happened in the confusion…" Shikamaru explained

Sakura turned towards Sai and looked at him with an angered expression "YOU!! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT HIM, THAT YOU WOULD BRING HIM BACK TO ME!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A FELLOW TEAM SEVEN MEMBER!! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!!" She screamed at him, she was even about to throw a punch at him but Shizune stoped her by grabbing her arm

"Sakura, calm down" she said

"HOW CAN I BE CALM? HOW CAN I BE CALM?! NARUTO IS MISSING SHIZUNE!!" she said as she broke out in tears and her anger turned to sadness once again

"Don't worry Sakura Nee-Chan; we will save Nii-San, right team?"

"RIGHT!" both Hanabi and Yuki said in unison

"We are team Naruto and our primary responsibility is the protection of the Hokage, of course we are going to save him" Yuki said with confidence

"Are you all mad?! These are the people who defeated us?! My god how did we lose to such stupid people?!" Yoruichi screamed out "First you lose those two members, then you lose that girl, and now you just lost your leader, and you STILL want to try and save them?" she continued on

" Yoruichi, calm down, it's understandable for them to want to save their leader, remember what we were all ready to do for Ichigo Sama, we were all ready to stay there and face his punishment with him" Rukia told her

"Rukia, this is different, there is no way that they can rescue him, let alone rescue everyone else, there has to be a point where you realize that risking everyone's lives isn't worth it anymore, how many more of them must be captured before they realize that"

"We never asked for you to come, you can leave if you want to quit, but we are not going to leave him behind, and since Naruto Nii-San isn't here, Sakura Nee-Chan is in charge, so just give the word Sakura Nee-Chan" Konohamaru said with confidence

"…Actually, being Naruto's wife doesn't make me second in command… I am only a Junin, technically, as ANBU Captain, Toshiro is in charge now"

Everyone turned to face Toshiro "Well Toshiro? Come on, give us the order!" Konohamaru asked him

"Toshiro, tell me your not as crazy as these people, your one of us, your smarter than that!" Yoruichi pleaded with him

Toshiro felt uneasy, he looked at the ground with sad eyes "….I am sorry…. But Yoruichi is right, we have already lost too many people on this mission, and now the main reason for us being here is gone…"

"You're not going to say that we are going to abandon him are you? What about Hiyori?!" Sakura asked

"I am sorry Sakura… Sai, here are my orders, as an ANBU member, you are to take command, return to the border town and stay there, wait for seven days, if you have not heard from me or anyone else, you are to return to the ship, sail back home"

Sai just nodded and acknowledge the order "Wait a minute, what about you?" Yoruichi asked

"…I am going to complete the rescue mission, once I have rescued Naruto, we will try to find out what happened to Ino, and finally figure out where Hiyori and Hamako are, and IF possible, save them to"

"So you're going to go in alone?!" Rukia said shockingly

"Yeah, like Yoruichi said, why waste the lives of everyone here, I rather just risk my life"

"Toshiro, has living among these people made you completely insane?!" Yoruichi said

" Yoruichi, you have to understand that these people don't fear the demon ninja's the same way that we do… That's why right now most of them want to beat you up for saying what you are saying… But I did learn something from them, am I afraid right now? Yeah you bet I am, only a fool wouldn't be afraid….. But the thing I learned from Naruto…and everyone in Konoha is to not allow fear to run my life, now you have my orders, I expect you all to fallow them to the letter" he said as he disappeared in a flash

Meanwhile Hiyori was beginning to regain consciousness, she found herself alone in a cage, the cage itself was hanging from the ceiling of some sort of cave, whether it was the same cave that they had entered, she didn't know there was barely enough room to stand and her feet were just handing outside of the cage through the bars, she looked down and all she could see was pitch black, it looked like a bottomless pit, she looked around and saw a few other cages just hanging like hers, one of them contained Hamako, she seemed to still be unconscious, and from the looks of it, she had some scrapes and bruises "She must have continued to fight after I passed out… Poor girl, she is going so petrified when she wakes up…. And I promised everything would be alright, I promised her that I would bring us home… I let her down, who knows what will happen to us" Hiyori thought sadly to herself

She heard some footsteps, she decided to pretend to still be unconscious for the time being, she shut her eyes as she heard the footsteps get closer "Another one? Well you know what to do" A voice in the distance said, the steps got closer, she heard a cage being opened "I hope he doesn't mind having cell mate" one of them said laughing

Hiyori finally heard them shut the cage door, she waited for the footsteps to be gone before opening her eyes, when she did, the first thing she did was find out who was the new arrival, she was shocked, in the cage next to her was Naruto, he looked unconscious and badly beaten up, his clothing were also full of blood "Hokage Sama!!..."

* * *

**End chapter 30  


* * *

**

Well that ends yet another chapter, yeah i know the fighting scenes suck :/ But i hope you guys liked the plot twist here :) FYI the weapons that Suzu was using were SAI as in the actual weapons..she wasn't using Sai as a weapon :P my friend was confused and i laughed at her ;) if you don't know what a sai is, just google image search sai weapon or something :D Also, yes i understand that Danzo isn't acting like a complete jerk/jackass in the past, i mean he is only a kid with great potential :P and one last thing, Yoruichi is sounding like she is a bitch right now, i just don't want you guys to get the wrong idea about her, she is just afraid of dying but doesn't want to abandon neither Toshiro or Rukia, so she is desperately trying to convince them to turn back

How many members will make the final ANBU cut ? Will Toshiro be able to rescue Naruto or will he be added to the list of growing casualties, How could Sai abandon Naruto? and then lie about it to everyone? We still don't know what's up with Suzu, is she Ino or what? And how will Hamako react when she wakes up and not only sees that she and Hiyori are captured, but that Naruto, the strongest in the leaf has also been captured? Have any of you heard about Windows 7 ANIME VERSION? Damn Japan for getting all the cool stuff....

**READ RAVE REVIEW!! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

Hey everyone, yet another update to the story :) Chapter 31 has arrived, hot off the presses..that only exist in my head!! cause yeah.... Bacon?

Anyway, i shall not respond to the reviews :) "PS some of my regulars have abandoned me :'( come back my beloved, i miss you!!"

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, no i have sadly fallen behind in my Naruto Shippuden watching, i am at like ep 100... yes i know i know i am REALLY behind, but i have just been so busy lately :( i am however up to date with the Manga... i would say more about it but another review talks about the manga, so i will talk about it there :P

Slop Doggy - Thanks for review, i still want US/CAN to get that Anime version of windows 7... I WANT MY TALKING WINDOWS GIRL DAMN IT!!..She is cute to :( just unfair... anyway :P hope you like 31

Alex Kingetsu - Thanks for the review, you see Sai is an interesting character to play around with he has so many hidden secrets, you think you have him figured out, and he does something that surprises you, This may surprise some of you but he is actually one of my fav Naruto chars, i would have to say he is actually in the top 5

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, as i said to Alex about Sai, he is full of secrets and is fun to play with, more will be revealed as the story progresses

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and thanks for the compliment, i guess i will never be satisfied with my fight scenes because i keep trying to compare myself to the Manga... yeah i know i would never be as good as the manga's story telling, but i try :P

xzavx - x2 - Thanks for the review, uh no actually you reviewed chapter 29 and 30 one after another, so when i posted chapter 30 your review for chapter 29 was not there for me to respond to :P as for chars dieing, you have to admit a story where everyone survives is kind of boring, i am not saying any of them will be dieing here in the night country, but i can assure you that by the end of this story, people will die, you just don't know who, or when, or how :D...... Yet ;) "dresses up ad the deathreaper" MUHAHAHAHA "Holy shit, he has gone crazy, quick, lets get the hell out of here before he gets any ideas!!" Naruto shouts to his team

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, i am ALWAYS happy when i am able to surprise someone :D its one of my biggest goal to make you all think i am turning right, and some of you think i am turning left, but in reality i make a U turn, a donuts and then crash into the railing passing a cop on the opposite side of the road before getting a ticket for reckless driving....:P as for windows 7....YES....."sigh" it will have an anime girl char, the girl herself will be voiced by Nana "Nana = seven in Japanese" AND Nana is none other then the voice of Hinata.... the girl char herself is really cute too, look it up, just Google "Windows 7 Madobe Nanami" and check out the images, Madobe Nanami is the name of the char itself

RyougaZell - Thanks for the review, actually i am working on that, what i am currently doing is revising and reviewing the entire Series, from SoB chapter 1 to HB Chapter "ongoing" i am trying to find errors and stuff as well as change very minor details, such as when Ichigo mentions that Naruto's ancestors were from the night country and that it was 200 years ago, i am currently at chapter 40 something, so i will get to HB soon and have it all fixed up :)

demontamer531 - Thanks for the review, and thanks for the compliment, its alright, i understand, i get busy too and find myself unable to make an update :( and i wasn't sure if i was going to make the past as in dept as i did, at first i was just going to show how Konoha got started and how Naruto's ancestors came to be a part of the village, but i guess everyone really liked it so i kept going with it, it now has a very important part in the story as it shows Madara's past as well so it will tie into the current story at some point :) But that's all i can say about that without giving anything away ;) and i completely understand about the typos, i try hard to catch them as i write them, but sometimes i am just trying to get the story out as fast as i can, i often reread the story and find the mistakes and fix them as soon as i can, as i explained to RyougaZell, i am actually rereading the entire thing from SoB both to find typos AND fix the story so it ties into HB better

Well that's everyone this week, Now 31 is one of those chapters that has a lot of explaining, so i hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 31  
**

**

* * *

**

**IN THE PAST**

A small group of ninja's had gathered inside of the fire tower, in a new wing that would become ANBU's future HQ, none of them knew why they were all gathered together. Suddenly the door opened and Masaki stepped into the room "Masaki, what is this about?" One of them asked

"Everybody calm down, I know that you are all wondering why I gathered you here today" he began to speak, the group stopped talking as they listened "Over the past few weeks, each of you have encountered two unknown ninja's" Masaki told them, just then the door behind them opened up, one of them saw a masked ninja walk in

"ITS ONE OF THEM!!" He screamed out as all of them took out their weapons "He isn't getting away this time!" he said as he approached the ninja

"Everyone stop!" Masaki ordered

"But he could get away!" another one of the ninjas stated

"First of all, I am a girl!" Nami said as she removed her mask "Second of all, I could probably take the lot of you on and still come out on top" She said with a grin

"What is the meaning of this?!" some of the ninjas began to ask confused

Masaki took out his own mask "All of you have undergone a test, performed by myself and Nami, it was necessary to find out who were the best of the best, and you all made it onto the team" Masaki explained

"What? What team?" one of them asked

"The ANBU, an elite squadron within the leaf who work in secrecy, we answer to one person and one person only, and that is the Hokage himself, I am the director of the ANBU and Nami is my second in command, and as I explained, you have all been selected to join the ranks" Masaki said with a grin

"So… What would be required of us?"

"If you decide to join, you will undergo strict and rigorous training, you may be the best the leaf has to offer, but you need to become the ELITE, you will all be required to create a mask like mine or Nami's, you can customize it to your liking, as long as it covers your face, I don't care what it looks like, whenever you're on duty, you will wear that mask, you will also be given a code name, the code name can and will probably change from time to time to ensure security, now you need to understand that accepting this job means that you will be taking some of the hardest missions, where others fail, we will not, however the pay will also reflect that" Masaki told them

Some of them began talking among themselves; one of them stepped up "This sounds like it could be dangerous… However, if I wanted a safe job, I would have become salesmen, count me in" he was only the first as many of them stepped forward, before long, everyone had agreed to join up

"Very good, I want you all to go home now, rest up, because tomorrow the training will begin, and it will be harder than ANYTHING you have ever done before, you will also be constructing your masks as well, and remember, speak to no one about this, no one is to know that any of you are a part of the ANBU" Masaki told them as they left the room, Nami walked up to him

"Well mister director, seems like we have a team now" She said with a smile

"Indeed, Miss Secretary" he said with a grin

"WHY YOU!! I AM A CAPTAIN!!" She said as she was about to smack him, but to Masaki's surprise, he was able to dodge it with ease, it was as if she had slowed down, but that was impossible, Nami trained day and night and was among the strongest and fastest of all Konoha

"Nami… Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know... It's just that..." he began but was cut off right away

"YOU THINK I AM FAT DON'T YOU?! YOUR SUCH A JERK!! I TRAIN EVERY DAY AND IT JUST WON'T GO AWAY, IT GETS WORSTE!! I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO SAY I AM FAT!!" She said as she began to cry

"No no no, don't cry… I wasn't thinking that you were fat at all… I was just worried about your health, It's just I am worried that if you go on a mission and…" Masaki had to chose his next words wisely he thought "And got hurt…"

"Look, you don't need to worry alright? I am going to work extra hard to get back in the shape I use to be in" She said with a smile

Masaki couldn't believe how fast her moods were changing, one moment she was angry, the next she was crying, now she is smiling, all within two minutes "Well, could you do me a big favor?" he asked cautiously

Nami looked at him "Depends on what it is" she said with a slight frown

Masaki could already tell that her mood was about to change "I want you to go to the hospital for a full checkup alright? I know that you are probably in perfect health, but if you were to get a checkup it would make me feel a lot better, think of it as your mandatory check up as being part of the ANBU" He said with a smile trying not to set her off again

"You just made that rule up didn't you?... Oh alright fine whatever" she said letting out a sigh, Masaki was letting out a sigh of his own, happy that she didn't stab him or something "I will go after lunch, oh by the way, Danzo is waiting in your office as you requested" She added

"Oh great, thanks" Masaki said

Nami let out a large sigh again "What is wrong with me? Maybe he is right about the doctor… But I am sure as hell not going to admit that to him" She said as she left the ANBU wing of the tower

Masaki entered his office, Danzo got up and bowed to him "No need for such formalities, sit down, relax" He said as he sat down at his desk and opened up Danzo's file, Danzo sat down but was still feeling nervous, he had no idea why he had been summoned by one of the strongest and most famous ninja's in the village, had he done something wrong? Masaki looked at him "A few days ago, you were attacked by two unknown ninja's" Masaki began "You were able to hold them off and protect a group of genins while doing it"

"Yeah, but you had to save us, I don't know what would have happened had you not arrived" Danzo told him "Uh did you catch them?" Danzo asked curious

"Not exactly, what if I were to tell you that you were never in any real danger, that the attack on you was staged in order to test your abilities" Masaki told him interested in his reaction

"…" Danzo didn't know how to respond, he had never considered that

Masaki opened up a drawer in his desk and took out his mask, he placed it in front of his face without attaching it "What if I told you that I was one of the two ninjas who attacked you?" Masaki told him as he set the mask on the desk

"But… You were the one who jumped in to save us, how could you have been attacking us?" He asked confused

"That is simple" Masaki made a few hand signs "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Suddenly four extra Masaki's were standing behind him "And I know what you're thinking, but these are not just simple clones, they are called Shadow clones, they have their own mass and chakra reserve, meaning that they can actually help me in a fight, it's one of these that helped you chase us off" Masaki said with a grin as he canceled the jutsu and the four clones disappeared "Myself and Nami have been testing a large number of candidates for a new team that has just been created, so far we have about fifty new recruits who actually passed the test and have just entered service" Masaki explained to him

"So, what about me? Are you saying that I have been selected?" He asked

"You have been…Noticed, you do not possess the skills right now to be a full member, but I see the potential in you to one day be a great ninja"

"So… What does that mean? That I should train harder?" Danzo asked unsure as to what Masaki was asking of him

"Yes, however, I have decided to personally take charge of your training, if you accept, then you will become my apprentice, and before you know it, you will be a full fledge member of the ANBU"

Danzo was in shock "Are you serious? To become the apprentice of the strongest ninja in the entire village?! Of course I accept!!" He said with a grin

"Great, training starts first thing in the morning, meet me by the lake at exactly six tomorrow morning" Masaki instructed him

"Yes sir!" Danzo answered with a grin

**PRESENT TIME**

Suzu was walking around town; she was conflicted about what had happened earlier, she knew that the night ninja were evil scum who had just tried to kidnap her, but she couldn't help but want to protect him for some reason, it made no sense, why would she want to protect him? She let out a large sigh as she was getting tired, it would be dinner time soon.

As she was about to jump away Yokito spotted her and shouted her name "Suzu!!" He said happily as he ran up to her "There you are, I had been looking for you" He said with a smile

"You were?" She asked him

"Yeah, your dad gave me a scolding about putting you in danger, he even tried to kill me, I think…" Yokito said with a nervous laugh

"You think?..." Suzu asked confused

"Yeah, he kind of swung his sword at my head, but I was able to dodge it in time… So I don't know if he intended to kill me, or if he was just testing my reflexes, or just trying to scare me…" He explained

"Knowing him, probably all three" She said with a faint smile

"So, did it work?" Yokito asked her

"Did what work?" Suzu asked confused

"Well, our main goal, making your memory come back, did it work? You seem to be remembering more now"

"I don't know, I mean I feel like I am getting better, I am starting to remember things, but it also feels like I know things that I shouldn't, that ninja we captured for example…. I feel like I know him, not only that, I knew his name, and for some reason, I have a feeling that he doesn't want to harm me" Suzu said "I am just so confused about all this right now"

"Remember how you said that you were attacked by night ninja at the river, but I told you that it was impossible" Yokito asked her

"Yeah, you said it was impossible since we were deep within demon borders and that the night would never attempt to attack us directly" Suzu answered

"Well obviously, I was wrong about that, so it had been thinking, what if you were really attacked? What if they did something to you?" Yokito explained to her

"But you said it yourself, I lost my memory right in front of you guys, how could they have done something to me before that?" Suzu asked

"I don't know, but it can't be a coincidence how they attacked us the very next day, in the same location that you expressed concerns about being attacked in the past"

"Yeah but without my full memory, who knows how long ago that attack was? Or if it even ever happened in the first place, maybe it was just my intuition sensing the attack that was about to happen to us, who knows…" Suzu told him

"Yeah, but still, I would feel better if you had a checkup done, if they did anything to you, I want to know, because I will personally track them down, and kill them if they caused you harm" He said as he took Suzu's hand into his own and stared into her eyes "For you, I would fallow them into their capital city if I had too" He said with a slight blush

Suzu was also blushing slightly "There is no need… My memory is slowly returning, I am sure that in time I will remember everything. Do you know what they plan to do with the one we captured?" She asked him

"No, but I heard he wasn't the first one we captured today, two others were caught, some believe that the group we encountered were sent in to try and save those ones, but the council said that it was more likely just a coincidence since they have never sent in a rescue party this deep inside our borders before, and the last time they did send one they were decimated" Yokito told her

"I wonder what they plan to do with him and if they would allow me to speak with him…" Suzu suddenly said

"Who? The night ninja we captured?"

"Yeah"

"Well more than likely they will use him as a sacrifice to feed the hollows, I heard that he was extremely powerful, at first they thought he was on the same level as a captain, but they found out that he is actually more powerful then the last Kurokage we captured all those years ago, that means that he will be feeding the hallows for many, many years, everyone was excited about it, the two others are also great catches, one of them is a captain level, the other seems to be vice captain level, those three alone could provide the hallows with energy for the next ten years, some think even more" Yokito explained

"So they're going to be killed? That's horrible…" Suzu told him

"Suzu… It's what we do, you know that, well I mean once you regain your full memory, you would know that… My point is that we have been doing this for decades, that's why we are in a constant state of war with the night country, it's much better then when we sacrifice our own people, don't you think?" He said with a smile

But Suzu didn't agree with that for some reason "Why do we need to sacrifice anyone at all?..."

"Suzu, it's the first thing we learn when we enter the academy, it's not a choice, if we don't the hallows will turn on us, many centuries ago we opened the vortex to the hallows world, not knowing what we were getting ourselves into, they began pouring out of the vortex killing everything in sight, until one of our people was able to make a deal with them, in exchange for sacrifices, they would fight for us, we had no choice, it was that or face destruction, in a way, it has saved the night country as well, because they would have just enveloped the entire world killing everything" Yokito explained to her

"I see… But still it doesn't feel right" Suzu told him

"I know how you feel… But there is nothing we can do"

"And the rape and murdering? Is that really necessary? Or can you explain that?" Suzu asked him

"… No I can't, I don't agree with it at all, but… I don't want to say I agree with it, but…. You wouldn't be here today had your birth mother not been… No I said something I shouldn't have, Suzu forgive me…..I am such an idiot…"

Suzu suddenly let go of his hand "So you're fine with rape just because I was born from it?" Suzu said slightly angry

"No… Suzu that is not what I meant, it's just… I can't imagine my life without you… Suzu…" But she turned her back on him causing his heart to break, he had screwed up majorly

Naruto's head was pounding as his eyes slowly opened, he could feel his legs dangling in the open he sat up and quickly realized that he was in a cage, he then realized that there was a dead skeleton inside with him causing him to let out a small scream "Naruto Sama!" Hiyori said happy to see him awake

"Hiyori?!" Naruto said surprised as he looked around and saw both Hiyori and Hamako who was still unconscious "Where are we?" He asked

"I don't know, we have only been captured recently, I tried to avoid capture for as long as I could… I promised Hamako that we would be alright, but I failed, I was too tired to fight, I can't believe that I was defeated by exhaustion, I literally passed out during a fight, leaving Hamako to fight on her own, next thing I knew, I woke up here, what about you?" she asked

"We were looking for you two, we sent Ino on a recon spy mission to find your location, but something happened, we don't know what, so we went to find her, and we got overwhelmed, I ordered a retreat, the last thing I remember was getting hit by something… And Sai…Sai that bastard left me behind, he had a chance to save me… How could Sai turn his back on me, I thought he was one of us… a fellow team seven member" Naruto said sadly "I trusted him…I trusted him with my life…"

"What do you think the rest of them will do now?" Hiyori asked him

"…I would like for them to abandon us and head back home before anyone else gets captured, those night captains were right… But I couldn't just leave you two behind" he said with a sigh

"I am sorry Naruto Sama, Because of us, now you're stuck here to, more than likely they know how powerful you are by now and are going to sacrifice you along with us, it's the only reason I can see why we are still alive right now…"

"So… Do you know anything about this sacrifice?" Naruto asked

"Only what Toshiro told me, and I am sure he explained it to you by now, what awaits us is a very long and painful death as our life force will be slowly sucked away, once the process begins, there is no stopping it, even if they were to rescue us after they have begun sucking on our life force, we will essentially be dead inside already… Again Hokage Sama, I am sorry for dragging you in this, I wish that you would have just continued on your mission, at least the trip wouldn't have been a complete waste"

"Hiyori, there was no way that I was going to just leave you or Hamako behind without trying to save you, the nightmares that my Zanpaktou give me would be the least of my worries, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I allowed two of my ninja's to be captured without trying to save them" He said with a smile to reassure her "And don't give up hope, we will get out of here… I just need to figure out a way"

"But…" but before she could even say another word Naruto cut her off

"I don't want to hear any buts, I will only give up hope when I am drawing my last breath, and even then… So don't you give up either, do you hear me?" Naruto said with a forced smile to cheer her up

Hiyori smiled, she admired him so much, she use to look up to Ichigo as the Kurokage, but Naruto had surpassed him in so many ways, even though she had defected and joined the leaf, and now she faced her possible death because of that decision, she didn't regret a single thing "Alright Naruto Sama"

Meanwhile Toshiro had approached the demon village under the cover of night, so far he had remained undetected, there was a new moon tonight meaning that there would be no light from the moon, this worked both for and against Toshiro, it helped him since the darkness of the night would provide him with the cover he needed, however, without any moon, he couldn't draw any energy from it

He slowly made his way to the walls and began to climb them slowly and silently, once to the top he looked around, he felt someone tap his shoulder "Hey you"

Toshiro turned around and was horrified to see a demon ninja, how did they detect him so easily, he was about to take out his Zanpaktou, but before he could even reach its handle he heard a snap as the demon ninja collapse, behind him was Itachi who had snapped his neck "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you guys head back towards night controlled territory" Toshiro whispered

"I am sorry, however I outrank you... And I decided that I wanted to help" Itachi whispered back

"What?!" Toshiro asked confused

"I guess you don't know this, and perhaps lady Sakura forgot but… I am an ANBU Captain, actually before you came along I held the record for being the youngest ANBU captain in the history of Konoha, my point is, I have seniority, and I am coming with you" Itachi explained

"…Alright, well I guess I should thank you, now let's hurry before they figure out he is missing"

"Agreed" Itachi said as they jumped down from the walls and ran into the streets of the village

* * *

**End chapter 31  


* * *

**

Well, another chapter done, How will Danzo do as Masaki's apprentice, what's wrong with Nami? Are her mood swings just because its her time of the month? "ducks from the punches that my fan girls will more then likely give me for that remark :P" Will Hamako EVER WAKE UP? Will Naruto find a way to save them? will Itachi and Toshiro be able to work together in order save Naruto and the others, does putting cheese on french fries make sense? "Damn right it does..."

Well i hope that you all enjoyed this chapter :)

**READ RAVE REVIEW!! :D**


	32. Chapter 32

And I return baring gifts in the form of chapter 32 :D I hope you all enjoy it this new addition to the story

Now then, on to my loyal and awesome and loved and cool and the best people in the whole wide world, the greatest reviewers of all fanfiction, its time i respond to you :D

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, and thanks for your continued support, i hope you enjoy this new chapter :D

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, and thanks you for enjoying my story thus far :) and as for Ichigo, last we heard of him, he was sent to the highest security prison in Konoha to serve a 20 year sentence, its like been 1 year since he began the sentence, so it is assumed that he still is there

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, And lol, i like being super evil, however you will find out in this chapter MUHAHAHAHA well i have the evil laughter down at least :D

airnaruto45 - Thanks for the review, and have you ever heard of poutine? :D its the greatest thing ever, you should try it, seriously, just take some cheese, i think that mozzarella is best myself, its best to cut small chunks rather then the grated stuff, then pour hot gravy on top, yum....mmmm..... anyway :D just Google poutine, DO NOT JUDGE IT BY HOW IT LOOKS... taste the damn thing first :P

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, i am afraid that i am writing myself into yet another corner with an upcoming fight "see end of past part of the chapter to find out why :P" gah why do i keep setting myself up for big epic battles? lol oh well...

xzavx - Thanks for the review and lol :P

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, not trying to make them look better, however i am trying to make a point about them, a point that is made more clear in this chapter :)

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, Who knows? they may never even make it out? maybe i am going to be super evil like Slop Doggy said and kill them all off and stuff.... or maybe Optimist Prime will come and save the day :D AUTO BOTS, ROLL OUT! Transformers, robot ninja's in disguise

Well that's everyone for today, i haven't heard from naru-ca-titan in a while :( please come back, reading your reviews always made me laugh, i hope that your still reading my story :/

Anyway i would like to thank everyone who DID review and i hope you all continue to review and enjoy the story :D now then, on with the show, By the powers invested in my by the **INTERNETZ**!! I GIVE YOU 32

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 32  
**

**

* * *

**

**IN THE PAST**

Danzo barely had the time to dodge a flaming Kunai as Masaki came at him with speed, he tried to deflect his blade with his own Kunai, Masaki used this opportunity to kick the young ninja in the gut sending him crashing to the ground, but Danzo didn't give up, he continued to roll until he was back on his feet and used the opportunity to try and launch a counter attack, he took out his own blade trying to strike at Masaki, but he dodge each attack with little effort, Danzo left his backside open for a split second, Masaki choped him hard on the back sending him to the ground again, but this time he threw four kunais simultaneously, Danzo's hands and feet were pinned down through his clothing by the kunais "Damn it!" Danzo said as he tried to struggle to get free

"I think we have done enough for now, let's take a small brake" Masaki told him as he removed the kunais, freeing Danzo who got up

"I can continue fighting sensei, I don't need to rest, please let us continue" Danzo told him while getting back into a fighting stance

"I know that you are eager, but you must learn when to stop, rest, and reflect on what you have learned so far, let's get some ramen, my treat" Masaki said with a bright smile

Danzo looked annoyed, but it was only a front, inside he was excited about the free ramen, and Masaki was right, a rest would do him some good, perhaps he could think of a better strategy "Very well Sensei" Danzo answered

Meanwhile Nami was walking towards the hospital; she had made an appointment for a check up after her talk with Masaki. On her way she encountered Hashirama "Greetings Hokage Sama" She said bowing in respect

"Ah Nami, it is nice to see you, it's a beautiful day isn't it?" He commented with a smile

"Yes it is" She answered with a smile of her own

"How are things going with the ANBU project?" He asked her

"Great, we have finished testing our first batch of recruits, they are working on their masks right now" She explained to him

"Mask?" He asked curious

Nami took out her own mask from inside her vest "All ANBU members will be required to wear one of these, it will protect both their identity and their families as well, and whenever they are on active duty for the ANBU they MUST be wearing their masks"

"I see, well I have to admit, it's a good idea" Hashirama told her

Nami finally noticed the little girl hiding behind Hashirama's leg, peeking at her "Well hello there" Nami said with a warm smile "And who are you?" She asked

But the little girl hid behind Hashirama "Don't be shy Tsunade" Hashirama said as he took her hand as she stood beside him "Nami, meet Tsunade, my granddaughter"

Nami bent down "Aww, she is so cute, hey Tsunade, I am Nami" she said to the little blonde

"H..Hi" Tsunade said in a shy voice

Hashirama let out a slight laugh "Nami, could you do me a favor? I have a meeting with the council coming up, and her parents are out on a mission, Tobirama is off somewhere, I could really use someone I trust to take care of her for me, it wouldn't be for long, as soon as the meeting is done, I will come get her" Hashirama asked her

"Well… I would love to, but I have an appointment at the doctors for a check up, it would be really boring for a kid to just sit and wait around" Nami told him

"That's no problem, Tsunade is a good girl, I would ask Masaki, but I couldn't find him, I am really desperate, Nami please?" Hashirama asked again

"Masaki is training a young Ninja, he said that he has real potential, and well if you think it's alright, then yeah, sure, I will take care of her" Nami finally answered

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how big a favor this is" Hashirama said expressing his gratitude "Now Tsunade, you're going to go with the nice lady for now alright? I will come back for you in a few hours, alright sweetie?" he told her as he bent down to kiss her forehead, he then let go of her hand and allowed Nami to take it before he walked away

"Well then, let's get my doctor's appointment out of the way, and then we can think of something fun to do, alright?" Nami said with her usual smile

Tsunade was still being shy, but she nodded indicating she agreed with her

Far away from the land of Fire, Madara was studying an old scroll; he began to grin "Those fools will pay… They will ALL pay" he said as he continued to read the scroll, suddenly he heard a noise, a young women walked into the room "Who the hell are you?" He asked her

"It is polite to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name" She told him

"Fine, I am Uchiha Madara, now who the hell are you?"

"My name is Ayumi, I am the sage of this temple, now why have you broken into this place" she asked him

"Sage huh? You look kind of young to be a sage" He commented

"I am older then you could imagine" She answered him

"Really now? So what, are you using some kind of illusion to hide your true age then?"

"I can assure you that what you see is my true appearance, and so I ask you again, why have you broken into this sacred place?"

"I heard that this place had powerful secrets, secrets that could help me take care of my enemies, once and for all" He answered her, not feeling threaten by what he had judged was a young girl trying to intimidate him

"I cannot permit you to leave with those scrolls, return what you have taken, and I shall allow you to leave with your life" She told him

"Look, I don't have the time for this nonsense, I will take what I want and leave, if you want to try and stop me, then I will not be responsible for your death, you have been warned" He told her

"Foolish… You mock the powers of a sage? I will make you regret those words, Uchiha Madara, prepare yourself" she said as she released an enormous amount of chakra, a white aura began to form around her body as her eyes also changed, they went from dark blue to yellow with a shade of red under her eyes

Madara could feel the power radiating from her body, for the first time, he began thinking that perhaps she wasn't lying about being a sage after all "Well then, I never fought a sage before, this should be interesting" He said with a grin

**IN THE PRESENT**

Itachi and Toshiro had infiltrated the demon village, so far they had been able to move around without being seen, they were able to break into what seemed to be an administration office of some sort, Toshiro began to look through some files while Itachi kept watch, suddenly his eyes stopped on a document "Spies and Runways aftermath report" he opened the file and began reading it

**INSIDE THE FILE**

**Report 1 – The Escaped Night duo**

Those idiots from Shadow village screwed up something as simple as capturing two little girls, granted that our analysis of the two have proven that they are indeed powerful, they should have been able to capture them without needing our help, for two days they evaded them, even once they were cornered inside the sacred caves, they couldn't track them down, I swear, the only thing those guys from Shadow are good at is raping and pillaging, once we here at Wolf heard about these two girls, we sent out a squad to take care of them, within two hours, they were in custody. The guys from Shadow have been demanding we hand them over so that they can conduct the sacrifice, in reality, we all know they just want to rape them before they sacrifice them, typical Shadows Ninja, not a single one of them have any grain of civility in them, it's a wonder they continue to survive living the way they do. Of course we denied their request, they shall be sacrificed by our own hands, and they shall be treated well until then. I had them checked out before locking them up, they are both young and healthy, the first one passed out from exhaustion, the second one was wounded, she had a concussion but should survive, after giving her basic medical treatment, she was locked up with the other one. They are both schedule to be sacrificed at the next full moon

**Report 2 – Captured Spy**

This is outrageous!! How could the night be so deep within our borders?! This is the Wolf village, those guys from Shadow village were so preoccupied with capturing those girls that they didn't patrol the boarders properly, I swear all they care about is pillaging, raping and killing, that being said, a task force that we believe was sent in by the night to rescue those two girls was discovered. They encountered the team of Suzu, Yukito and Tamao, they were caught off guard, which is understandable, the night should have NEVER gotten that deep without our borders. Nozomi then arrived on the scene and was able to help them out a bit, however these night ninja's were more experienced, the leader was extremely powerful, it is interesting to note that Tamao and Yukito both report that Suzu was able to unleash hidden powers inside of her, giving Daiki's team enough time to arrive on the scene where they made quick work of the night ninjas forcing them to retreat, however we were able to capture one, his power level is incredible, he shall make an excellent sacrifice. He was placed along with the two other nigh ninja we captured earlier; we had to make sure to take special precaution with this one, so we placed chakra suppressors in the room, he won't be able to use his power to break out of his cage

All and all, it was a good day for the demon country, now if only those incompetent fools from Shadow could become slightly more civilized, then perhaps these situations would have never happened in the first place, but then again, they do make excellent raiders I guess.

**END REPORT**

"There are two factions within the demon country?" Toshiro said surprised

"Who cares about that right now, does it say where they are?" Itachi asked

"Well it says they are locked up, but the location isn't revealed, however, it has to be in this village, let me see if I can't find a map" he said as he continued to look through the files "Found one, this is a map of the village, we seem to be here, it looks like the main administrative building for the village"

"And the holding cells?" Itachi asked

"here found them, they are in an underground passage, the passage itself is in this building's basement. It's going to be hard sneaking in without being seen" Toshiro told him

"You said this is the main administrative building correct?" Itachi asked

"Yeah…" Toshiro answered him

"Then, I have a plan" Itachi told him

Meanwhile Hiyori and Naruto were still trying to figure out how to escape, Naruto had noticed that he wasn't recovering his chakra "Naruto Sama…" Hiyori said while staring at her feet

"Yeah?" He asked

"I want to thank you... Not only for trying to save us, but you know, for everything" She told him

"What?" He asked confused

"You took a chance with both me and Toshiro, you could have just sent us back with the rest of the night ninjas, but you trusted us, you gave us a home, you allowed us to fight for Konoha. And although I love my native country, I can't say that I miss it… Being a part of Konoha and the Fire country has opened my eyes, yeah, at first I guess I did it just to be with Toshiro… But now I couldn't be prouder to wear my leaf headband… I just wish that I could wear it one more time" she said as a tear was forming

"Hey, hey, I thought I told you that I would find a way of getting us out of here, so don't cry alright?" Naruto said with a smile

Suddenly a noise caught both their attention, it was moaning, and it was coming from Hamako's cage "Owe.. My head hurts..." She said as she slowly sat up, she looked around, and she slowly began to realize that she was in a cage "Where am I? Where is this?! Oh no, we are captured… Oh no… oh no" she began to cry

"Hamako, hey Hamako, calm down, everything is going to be alright" Hiyori told her to try and calm her down

"Hiyori Sensei? They got you to?... Of course they got you… I was the one protecting you… I failed, please forgive me Sensei" Hamako said with tears now freely flowing from her eyes

"Hamako, you didn't fail me, you did a great job, you fought them as hard as you could, they were just too much for you to take on alone, I am proud of you Hamako" Hiyori said with a smile

Hamako slowly began to calm down, that is until she saw the third captive "…HOKAGE SAMA?! THEY GOT YOU TOO?? If they were able to capture him, there is no hope… No hope at all…" she began to cry and rocking herself back and forth

"Hey, Hamako, Look, I know things look bleak right now, but I promise you that I will get us all out of here safely, do you hear me Hamako? You should know that I have NEVER broken any promises that I have made, and I will be dammed if I break this one" Naruto said giving her a thumbs up and his trademark grin, but just like Hiyori before him, he had no way of backing up that promise, but he wanted to make her feel better, it was the only thing he could do at the moment "If we don't get out of this… I pray that Sakura gets home safely… I would hate for my baby girl Naoto to grow up as an orphan like I did… Not to mention about our unborn child…" He thought to himself

He heard some voices "Hey, you know you're not supposed to be down here"

"I know, but I please, allow me to talk to him" the voice asked

"Alright, but don't tell your father, he will have my head if he finds out"

A young girl entered the chamber where the cages were suspended "Suzu?" Naruto asked

"Who is Suzu?" Hiyori asked in turn

"Long story… But what are you doing here?" Naruto asked her

"I just wanted to come see you… Before the sacrifice" She answered him "I feel responsible"

"Look Suzu, you didn't do anything wrong, if anything, we did, by attacking you, and trying to use you, I am the one who should apologies, so… I am sorry Suzu"

"But your actions didn't cause me any harm, now you're going to die" She said sadly

"I seem to remember you stopping your father from killing me on the spot, you saved my life" He told her

"No… The sacrifice is far worst, you would have been better off dying, now you're going to suffer" She said with a tear forming

"Look, I don't want to seem rude, or unsympathetic, but you're a demon ninja, why do you care about what happens to us?" Hiyori asked

"I don't even know who you two are… And I also don't want to be rude by saying that I don't care what happens to you, but… For him, I feel like I should try everything in my power to save him, I don't know why" Suzu said, she was beginning to feel more and more confused, why did she feel such loyalty towards this total stranger, this enemy ninja, why did she feel that she could risk her life for him?

"It has to be Ino… she is still in there somewhere, but what happened to her? Why wasn't she in control? And would it be right to use this girl once again to his advantage? It could be their only way out, however he felt horrible, they had already used her and caused her so many problems, but he made a promise to Hamako, he also wanted to see Sakura again, if he allowed this chance to slip, they could very well be doomed to be sacrificed

* * *

**End chapter 32  


* * *

**

Well that finishes another chapter, How will Tsunade and Nami get along? Who is this sage person? and will Madara be able to defeat her? What is Itachi's plan? And will Naruto really use Suzu to break out by once again trying to influence her? is there anything out there better then Doritos Zesty chips?! the answer is of course NO!!

One last thing, I have come to a hard decision, and i have decided to allow you to solve my dilemma, its about Suzu and Ino, i have grown attached to the Suzu char, enough to give her a possible place in the story beyond the demon country plot, however it would only work if i killed off Ino, so here it is, do i kill off Ino to keep Suzu in the story, OR do i save Ino and leave Suzu behind in the demon country, i will not keep both, here are the pros and cons

**PROS **- For keeping **Suzu **- New Char to play with, she could bring new powers to the table for me to use and create, she a fun young char to write for

**CONS **- For keeping **Suzu **- Ino would be gone, the possible relationship she could have with Shikamaru goes out the door with it, Sakura loses her best friend

I will put a pole up, check out my profile to vote, you can decide, because i cannot make up my mind

**READ RAVE REVIEW!! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

And I return baring gifts in the form of chapter 32 :D I hope you all enjoy it this new addition to the story

Now then, on to my loyal and awesome and loved and cool and the best people in the whole wide world, the greatest reviewers of all fanfiction, its time i respond to you :D

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, and thanks for your continued support, i hope you enjoy this new chapter :D

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, and thanks you for enjoying my story thus far :) and as for Ichigo, last we heard of him, he was sent to the highest security prison in Konoha to serve a 20 year sentence, its like been 1 year since he began the sentence, so it is assumed that he still is there

Hey everyone, I have returned, YAY, YAY :D i know its been 3 weeks since i last posted, i have just been so busy with the holidays, i am sure you guys understand, however here is your reward for being so patient, my longest chapter EVER is about to be released!! 7542 words... "BEFORE EDITORS NOTES" i mean wow, that's a long chapter :P many things are revealed in this chapter, think of it as my Christmas present to you, my loyal readers/reviewers :D, now then, speaking of my reviewers, its time i responded to them :D

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, i hope that you enjoy this extra special extra long chapter :D

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, and lol yes he does :P that lazy bastard needs someone to kick him around or else he will just stare at clouds all day ;) well i hope you like the new chapter

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, actually my last chapter was pretty much in the average of my chapter lengths, however this chapter is the longest chapter EVER, including my SoB story :) so i hope you enjoy :D

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, well i will explain at the end of this chapter why we can't help both, :P i hope you enjoy this chapter

xzavx - Thanks for the review, you will need to read to find out what he does :)

chickenman00712 - Thanks for the review, well i hope that you enjoy this chapter, and i hope to see a review :)

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 33  
**

**

* * *

**

**IN THE PAST**

Madara launched an attack on Ayumi, he attempted to kick her side but she easily blocked it with her arm, he continued with a number of attacks that she all blocked with ease, one by one, every punch, every kick had been blocked or countered, her speed and skill were incredible, she fought like an experienced ninja, yet she didn't look any older then a teenager. He activated his sharingan, thinking that it would give him the edge he needed, but to his surprised, Ayumi smiled "What are you smiling about?" He asked

"Oh nothing… Just that you think the sharingan is going to make a difference, I find it funny" Ayumi told him with a grin

Madara was not amused, how dare this girl mock the sharingan? "Wait a minute, how does she even know about the sharingan? We are far away from the fire country…" Madara thought to himself

Ayumi let out a small laugh "Oh you foolish Uchiha, if only you knew" she told him

"What the? Can she read my mind? Or is she just trying to make me think she can… Yes of course, what a dirty tactic, sage my ass…" Madara thought once more

"Believe what you want… But I am a sage" She told him

Madara was getting frustrated, but it made perfect sense now "She is guessing what I am thinking, making me think that she can read my thoughts, making me doubt myself, well that ends now!" he thought to himself as he launched a new attack

His strikes were much faster than before, however, Ayumi was still able to block every one of them without much effort, Madara was getting frustrated as he backed off once more "Now do you understand that this is pointless? I will give you one final chance, return what belongs to me, and you can leave here alive" She told him

"I will admit, you are much stronger then I first thought, your taijutsu skills are… Much stronger than any I have ever faced before, however I am not finished just yet… Mangekyo Sharingan!" Madara's sharingan had changed to his Mangekyo Sharingan, his eyes connected with those of Ayumi and suddenly they found themselves surrounded by fire as Madara grinned

Ayumi found herself tied to some sort of cross as the fires raged around her. Madara slowly walked towards her, he was going to enjoy torturing her

Ayumi wasn't struggling to get herself free, this intrigued Madara since most people would try to free themselves, even though it was pointless. Ayumi on the other hand was calm, it angered Madara as he wanted to see her cower in fear, he wanted to swipe away that confident look in her eyes "You are in my domain now, this fight is over, you have lost" He said with a grin

"Really? I just thought that you were cold and wanted to heat things up, this heat feels nice" She answered him

Madara was grinding his teeth in anger "Nice? NICE? She think it's NICE?" he thought to himself "We will see how nice you think it is once I am done with you, here I control everything, including time, I could torture you for days, weeks, months, and yet only a few seconds would pass in the real world" Madara explained to her, hoping that she would finally realize her dire situation and how he had won

But to his surprise, she yawned "Although the heat is nice, it does kind of make me feel sleepy, well that and your boring speech" She told him

That was it, Madara snapped as he took out his sword "Let's see how this bitch feels once I am done with her!!" He thought as he was going to stab Ayumi with his blade, but to his surprise, it curved away from her, when he pulled back, he regained its original shape, but if he tried to stab her, it would curve away again "What the hell?" he said in frustration

"Problems?" She said with a grin "Perhaps I should give it a try" suddenly Madara and Ayumi had switched places, he was now tied to the cross and she was holding the blade

"What the hell!?" Madara screamed out "How is this possible?" he thought to himself, that's when he noticed her eyes, they had changed, they looked like a modified version of a sharingan, a mangekyo sharingan even, with the exception that her eyes were yellow rather than red. Ayumi was about to stab him with his own blade, he shut his eyes quickly and the field of flames disappeared as they had return to reality

"What's wrong? Couldn't take your own heat?" She said with a grin

"How the hell do you have the sharingan?" He demanded from her

"Do I need to explain again? I told you I am a sage…"

"Is that your answer to EVERYTHING? You are a sage? How does that explain you having the sharingan?"

"Well, tell me, how did the Uchiha's get it?" She asked him in return "Well? Can't answer? Well as a sage, I know many things since I have been alive for a very long time… Let me tell you about the origins of your Sharingan. Generations ago a band of Uchihas made a pact with a very powerful beast, it had just fought a huge battle with another beast and it was badly hurt. Your ancestors took pity on it and decided to help it. However the beast was a very proud creature and did not like to be indebted to anyone, so in return, he granted them the sharingan, and it was passed down from generation to generation ever since" She told him

"…And that explains how you have it how? Are you saying that you are an Uchiha? You never did give me your clan name…" Madara asked

"No, I am not an Uchiha, and I didn't give you my clan name because I don't belong to any clan"

"Then how the hell does that explain you how have the sharingan?!" He screamed in frustration

"Oh I never said that I would explain how I got the sharingan…" She said with a grin as Madara's frustration was growing

"I have had enough of these childish games" He said as he began making multiple hand signs, he began running towards her, he launched multiple attacks. He spat out flames from his mouth, but Ayumi just copied him causing small explosions as the fire balls collided together, rocks began flying towards her, she easily dodge them all, Madara was now using a combination of taijutsu and ninjutsu to try and hit her, if only once, but she was just too powerful, every hit was either countered or blocked, every jutsu was either copied or dodged. Madara had had enough; he bit his thumb making a few hand signs and slammed the ground, a huge poof a smoke appeared next to Madara, revealing the Kyuubi in a regular fox size form

"What do you want Madara?" he asked in an annoyed tone

"Kill that damn bitch!" He ordered him

The Kyuubi looked at his target and to Madara's surprise, he bowed at her, Madara couldn't believe it, the Kyuubi was showing her respect when he could barely keep himself from tearing Madara to shreds "I am sorry but I will not lay a single paw on my lady" he said before disappearing in a poof of smoke

"WHAT?! GET BACK HERE YOU TRAITOR!!"

"He isn't a traitor, he just won't attack his master, you should know, it's in the contract" She told him with a grin

"What? But I am its master, not you!!" He said in anger

"Take a look at the contract…" She told him

Madara took it out and read it, it only had two names written on it, his own and… The very first name at the top was Ayumi "How is this possible?"

"I am the master of all nine tailed beasts, as well as every other magical creature, after all, I created them all" She said with a grin

Madara couldn't believe it, could what she was saying be true? If that was the case, she could summon anything at any time, she had to be the most powerful being that he had ever encountered, or would even ever encounter… And he wanted that power!

Madara jumped away panting heavily, while Ayumi didn't seem tired, however Madara had noticed something, during this entire fight, she had never once tried to attack him, the closes she ever came to doing any harm was when she traded places with him during his genjutsu, perhaps he could use that to his advantage "You seem to know a lot of jutsus" Madara commented

"I know just about every jutsu that was ever created in these lands" She answered him

"These lands huh? What about across the ocean? Do you know anything about those people and their powers?" He asked her

"I have never left this continent, so no, if there are other civilizations out there, I don't know about them yet" She told him

Madara grinned "Really? Well finally something I know that you don't" He said with a grin "Aren't you curious how I would know this?" He asked her

"Curious yes, but I am in no rush, if what you say is true, I will learn about it eventually" Ayumi answered

"Well, you see, there is this one jutsu I learned from one of them" He said with a grin

Suddenly Ayumi felt a blade pierce her body, blood began spill from the wound, and she began coughing out blood as it started to drip from her mouth "So… This is pain… Can't say that I like this feeling very much" She said as she dropped down to one knee while turning her head to see who had stabbed her from behind, to her surprise, it was Madara "How is that possible, if this is a clone, then it shouldn't have a mass, and thus shouldn't be able to hurt me, and I know this isn't genjutsu…"

Madara was grinning, for the first time in this battle, he had the upper hand "Just a little trick I learned from a… Friend, he calls it a shadow clone, it is a clone, however it has a mass, there is also a water version of this created by the people on the far away islands, but I didn't know if you knew about them, so I decided to pick the one I knew for sure that you would have never encountered before" Madara said as the clone pushed and jabbed his blade causing intolerable pain to Ayumi"

"And the betrayal only continues…" She said as the warm blood continued to pour out of her body, her eyes suddenly returned to normal as the white aura around her body also vanished

"And what do you mean by that?" Madara asked

"Heh, you don't know much about your own history do you? Do you even know how the Uchiha clan started? I bet you don't, it's something that was probably never passed down, well let me tell you, centuries ago, there were two brothers chosen by the sage to be his apprentices, the sage wanted to bring peace to the world. The elder of the brothers thought that bringing peace through might was the best way, while the younger brother wanted to bring peace to the world by uniting everyone in harmony, the sage chose the younger brother to succeed him as he thought he would be best suited to bring peace to the world, this angered the elder brother causing him to be vengeful and the two brothers parted ways, one became the Uchiha clan, the other the Senju clan, guess which one of the brothers was the founder of the Uchiha clan? That's right, the elder"

"So where do you come into this nice little story of yours? Are you saying you are that sage?"

"Heh, no, I am his daughter, well adopted daughter. My real parents were killed in a war, I was left alone, he was passing by and took pity on me, he then decided to take me on as his new apprentice and adopted me as his daughter… My father couldn't bear seeing his original apprentices fight among themselves, he decided to leave this world behind, and so I became the new sage once he finished training me"

"Well then, with you dead, and all these books at my disposal, I will become the new sage" He said with an evil grin

But to his surprise, Ayumi also grinned "Foolish Uchiha, a mere mortal cannot just become a sage by reading scrolls and old scriptures, the way of the sage is passed down from sage to sage, I cannot die until I pass on the teaching, this body will stop functioning, however I will not die, thus is the power, and the curse of the sage…. As for these books, you won't have the time to enjoy them" She said as she faded away, the temple suddenly began to rumble

"No…..NOOO!! She is going to destroy the temple" everything began to fall down, Madara didn't have any time to spare, he quickly made it out of the temple just in time as it crumbled, boulders began slamming into it, destroying any hope of trying to salvage anything from the ruins. Madara sat down as he was tired from his fight with Ayumi; he opened his vest pocket and took out two scrolls "This is all that I was able to get from that temple…" He read the titles on each scroll. On the first scroll, Life Extension, on the second scroll, The Ten tailed beast. "Bringing peace to the world through might huh?... I like the sound of that" he said with a grin

Meanwhile back at the Konoha hospital Nami was waiting for her check up while Tsunade played with the toys provided by the hospital, Nami looked at her and smiled "She is so cute… I wish I had a little girl like her, or a little boy" she thought with a warm smile

"Miss Yamashiro, the doctor will see you now" a nurse informed her

Nami got up "Come Tsunade" She told her

"Aww, but I was having fun" She said in a small pouting voice as she got up

Nami's smile grew "How about we go out for ice cream as soon as we are done with the doctor?" Nami said trying to bribe her

"Yay ice cream!" Tsunade answered in a cheerful tone as her smile returned

The nurse lead them to a room and instructed Nami to sit on the bed and to wait for the doctor, it didn't take long for him to enter the room, he picked up Nami's file and sat down next to her "Ah, and who do we have here? Little Tsunade, you sure are growing fast aren't you" The doctor said with a warm smile "How old are you now?" he asked

"I am five!" She answered with a playful grin

"Such a big girl you are now" He told her "Are you too big for a lollypop?" he asked her as he took out a large lollypop from his coat, Tsunade simply shook her head indicating that she was in no way too old for a lollypop, the doctor let out a small laugh and gave it to her as she began to happily suck on it "Now then, what can I do for you miss Yamashiro?" The doctor asked her

"Please, call me Nami… I don't really hold any ties to the Yamashiro clan anymore…" Nami said in a slightly sad tone of voice

"Ah yes, I had heard something about that, well then Nami, how may I help you?" He asked again

"Well doctor, I am not really sure; there are a few things I guess…" She told him

"Well, let's start with them one at a time, don't worry, anything you tell me will stay between you and me, nothing will leave this office" He told her to try to assure her that it was safe to talk to him

"Well, I am not really sure that there is anything wrong with me, but it's just Masaki was worried so I told him I would go to the hospital, it's silly really… It's just lately I have been gaining weight, no matter what I do to try and lose it, I just keep gaining, I train hard every day, I go on missions, I exercise, and nothing is working, and it's frustrating me, I guess it's causing me to take it out on him because I get mad at him easily when I know he has done nothing wrong…" she told him

"I see" he said nodding "Well, getting a check up can't hurt now can it? Just take off your clothes and lay down on the bed" He said as he got a few instruments ready. Nami was unsure about taking all her clothes off in front of someone she really didn't know, the doctor looked at her "Is this your first check up?" he asked

"Well before the village… We didn't really have a hospital in my old clan so, this would be my first check up by a doctor in a hospital yes…" she admitted to him

The doctor smiled warmly at her "Don't worry, I am a doctor, not a pervert, I am not going to hurt you or take advantage of you in any way" He told her, trying to reassure her of his intentions, Nami finally began to unzip her top and took it off and then took off her shirt before taking off her pants, leaving her only in her underwear, she then laid down on the bed, the doctor put his hand just above her left breast on her chest "Take a deep breath" He told her" she did as she was asked "Now let it out" once again obeying his commands, he then used a stethoscope and placed it where his hand was "Again please, breath in….And out, in and…. And out, good, you're doing fine" he told her to comfort her, he then told her to sit up and he did the same thing but this time with the stethoscope on her back, he then continued doing the regular things a check up required before he was done "Well your lungs are very strong and healthy, however, your heart is beating at erratic speeds, it has me concerned"

"What? So there is something wrong with me?!" She asked him

"I don't know yet, there is one thing that could account for what I am hearing, but I want to be sure before I say anything, please, lay back down" he asked her, he could tell that she was very nervous and worried "Look, if it's what I think it is, it's easily treatable and you have nothing to worry about alright?" He told her with his warm smile to once again reassure her, he used his stethoscope on her stomach and seemed to be listening very carefully, he was also using his other hand to feel her stomach as he pressed on different areas. Once he was done he sat back up and looked at her "Nami, there is nothing wrong with you physically, you are a very strong and healthy young women" He told her

"Then… What about my heart?" She asked him

"Your heart is also healthy and strong, there are no problems with it; however I can now explain why you are gaining weight and even your mood swings" He informed her

"Really?! What is it?" she asked wanting to know the answer

"Nami my dear, you are pregnant, I estimate just over two months"

"What does pregnant mean?" Tsunade asked.

The doctor smiled at her "It means that Nami is going to become a mommy" he explained to the little girl

"Really? Wow, just like when my mommy was with my little brother?" Tsunade asked again.

The doctor let out a small laugh "Yes, just like that"

"Can I be pregnant too? I want to be a mommy!! How do I become pregnant?" she asked.

Both the doctor and Nami looked at each other, not really sure how to answer that one "Uh, you're too young for that my dear, you will learn in time" The doctor finally answered

"I am always too young for everything!! I want to be pregnant now!!" Tsunade said pouting

"How about ice cream?" Nami said reminding her of the promised she had made to her

"YAY ice cream!! I want chocolate!!" both the doctor and Nami let out a sigh of relief

"I suggest you begin taking it easy and eating healthy, I know it's hard for you kunoichi to just take it easy, but it's in the best interest of both you and your child" He explained to her

Just like the doctor had said, Nami didn't like the idea of just sitting around the village doing nothing "Yeah, you're right, I don't like the idea just taking it easy and doing nothing… But I guess the ANBU does need a lot of paperwork done, and it would help out Masaki if I help him with most of it…"

"Yes, that would be fine, now I am going to schedule you for regular checkups to make sure that everything is going alright, both with you and the baby alright?" he said as he handed her a sheet of paper with dates he wanted her in for her appointments, Nami got dressed and took the paper

"Thank you doctor" She said feeling much better about having nothing wrong with her "But I have a question" she told him "If I am pregnant, why don't I have any of the morning sickness?" He asked him

"Well my dear, every baby is different, I have some girls come in here like you who are perfectly fine, then I have other girls come in here who can't keep their breakfast down, however that differs with each pregnancy, your next one may cause you to have the worst morning sickness ever or it could just be like this one" he explained to her

"I see, well thanks doctor, for everything" she said as the doctor led her outside of the office

"Think nothing of it, I am just doing my job, now remember, I want to see you back here in two weeks alright?"

"Don't worry doctor, I will be here!" She said as she exited the hospital with Tsunade

"When I grow up, I am going to be a doctor to, and I will find out how to get pregnant and then I will be a mommy too!!" Tsunade said with a large grin

"Yes well… Let's go get you that ice cream!" Nami quickly said to change the subject

**PRESENT TIME**

Suzu was still standing in front of the cages, she was fighting with herself, part of her wanted to open the cage and let them out, another part of her wanted to just leave now, she was a demon ninja, if she opened the cages, she would be committing treason, Naruto could tell that she was fighting herself, he felt horrible, this was more than likely the only chance they would ever have of escaping, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he couldn't bring himself to manipulate her in order to get her to open the cages "Suzu… Go home" He simply told her

"What?" She asked even more confused

"I don't want you to release us, doing so would make you an outcast, a traitor, and you would no longer be welcomed among your own people… And I would be responsible for that, you had nothing to do with this mess until we dragged you in, we have already caused you enough pain as it is, return to your family, just forget about us" Naruto told her

"But Hokage Sama, how can you say that? She could be our only and last chance out of here!!" Hiyori asked him confused

"No Hiyori, even if she opened the cage, I would refuse to leave, not if it meant getting her into more trouble, look at this girl, she is so young, we would ruin the rest of her life, just to save ours, could you honestly live with yourself knowing this Hiyori? Or is the fact that she is a demon ninja make it that you don't care"

Hiyori stared downwards; she was partly ashamed of herself and conflicted "… I am sorry Hokage Sama…" She said sadly

"It's alright Hiyori, I know that you have a good heart, and that you just want to get Hamako out of here and to safety, but this isn't the right way, your conscious would eat at you at night, knowing that you ruined an innocent girls life, just so that you could live, I already have nightmares that I am trying to get rid of, I don't want to replace them with these ones" Naruto told her with a warm smile

Suzu admired greatly the man that is supposed to be a sworn enemy of the demon country, he did not live up to her expectations of a Night country ninja, his smile was warm, his eyes were filled with kindness, she didn't want him to die, but he said it himself, even if she opened the cage door, he wouldn't come out, that's when she heard some noise coming from just outside the chamber "Hey, who are you? I have never seen those masks before" a voice came from outside

"We were sent by Daiki himself to get the prisoners ready to move out for the sacrifice, the shadow's demands are getting on our nerves, we would rather just get it over with so that they have nothing to complain about anymore" one of the voices stated

"Those damn shadow bastards, haven't they gotten over it yet? Can't they go find something else to go and rape? But still this is unusual, where are the transfer papers?" another voice asked

"Uh transfer papers just one moment" a third voice asked

She then heard something that sounded like two bodies falling down "Intruders?!" she immediately opened her pouch and took out her mask, putting it on as fast as she could, she then extended her arms outwards as two hidden sais slid into her hands, just as she got into a defensive position, two unknown demon ninjas walked in

"Ah crap, there was one in here too, well I guess she heard what just happened, so much for our disguises" The one with white hair stated while removing his mask, revealing Toshiro's face

"Well they got us this far, not my fault that the last guards weren't as stupid as the others…" The other one said while removing his mask revealing Itachi

"What am I going to do? Should I fight them? Or should I… Allow them to win and rescue their friends, but what would they do with me afterwards?!" she thought to herself, again conflicted as to what to do

"Toshiro, Itachi, stand down now! You shall not harm her, I will not allow it!!" Naruto ordered them

"But… Hokage Sama" Itachi began to say, however he could see from Naruto's stare that he wasn't kidding "As you wish my lord" He said as he put away his weapons, Toshiro did the same "…What now?" Itachi asked confused as to what was going on and what to do next

"Suzu, I know that you're conflicted, I know that everything that you were ever thought is telling you to attack them, however I know that deep down inside you don't want to... I am going to tell you everything, the entire truth as to who we really are, and why we are here, if you would just hear me out…" Naruto told her

"Hokage Sama… That could take time, the longer we stay here, the greater the chance of them finding us become…" Toshiro pointed out

"I don't care about that right now, Suzu, will you hear me out?" Naruto asked her once again

Suzu put away her weapons and lifted her mask, and just like everyone before them, both Itachi and Toshiro were stunned by how young and beautiful the girl was, this was Toshiro's first time seeing the face of a true demon ninja from Wolf village "I will…" She simply said as she turned her attention away from Toshiro and Itachi and back to Naruto, trusting his words that they would not attack her while her back was turned

"First of all, we are not Night Ninjas… Well Toshiro and Hiyori here USE to be, but they aren't anymore"

"Then who are you?" Suzu asked confused

Naruto explained everything, from how his ancestor came to his side of the world, to how the night attacked forcing him to use the dormant power of his Zanpakuto and thus angering it, forcing them to come here to fix it, and how they were dragged into a battle with the demon country that caused Hiyori and Hamako to go missing. He explained to her how he refused to let them go and how he decided to take his team into demon country controlled territory, and how in an act of desperation they took control of her in order to gain intelligence on the whereabouts of their missing team members

Suzu was shocked, about the entire story, but mostly about the part where they took control of her "So your saying you took over my mind and body?!" Suzu asked still in shock

"Yes, BUT something went wrong, we were just going to use you to get the info and then release you while blocking the memories of the event ever had happened… We don't know what happened once Ino left us in your body, however she could still be in there, evidence of this is how you know things about us that you shouldn't, my name for example… Or how you feel that you should be protecting me, those are Ino's thoughts and feelings, as a Konoha Ninja, it's her duty to protect the Hokage, believe me when I say, we meant you no harm… We just wanted to rescue Hamako and Hiyori, that's all"

Suzu seemed to be deep in thought, she knew that he wasn't lying, for many reasons, first one being that she could feel that some of these memories she had were not her own, and that she could feel no deceit, all she could feel was honesty and kindness, This man before her was ready to sacrifice himself to save her from being an outcast… "I believe you" She told him

"Look, there is still a chance that Ino is in there, there is still a chance that we can get her out of your mind, but we are going to need you to cooperate with us, I swear to you that we will not harm you, if anything were to happen to you while in my care, I would personally return with you and give myself up to your father to do with as he wished for breaking my promise to you"

Suzu looked into his eyes, she knew that he was being serious, so she nodded "Alright, I trust you…" she said as she opened his cell. Toshiro and Itachi opened the two others, Hiyori jumped into Toshiro's arms crying "I thought I would never see you again" she said as she held him tightly

"Don't worry, you are safe now, I won't allow anything else to happen to you" He said as he held her tightly

"Itachi, can you use your sharingan to enter her mind? Perhaps find out if Ino is still in there somewhere?"

"Yes I could my lord" Itachi simply responded

"Can you do it without causing any harm to her, both physically and psychologically?" Naruto asked him again

"Yes, although it will be harder that way, but I can do it"

"Then do it!" Naruto told him

"Right now my lord?" Itachi asked him

"Yes, I will not needlessly drag the poor girl across the country if there is no point to it, now please, do it" Naruto once again asked him

"Yes my lord…." Itachi's eyes suddenly changed to his sharingan, and then to his mangekyou sharingan, his eyes began to spin as he stared into Suzu's yellow eyes

Suddenly he found himself in a field of flowers, a younger version of Suzu was standing in front of him with a large smile "Hey mister!" she said greeting him "Have you come to play with me?" she asked him

Itachi smiled for the young girl and ruffled her hair "Yes I have" he answered her "But do you think you could show me around first?" He asked her

"Sure thing! I am just finding out about this place myself, so we can look around together, hey I know!! We can play explorers!! Yeah that would be fun wouldn't it? Oh we are going to have such a great time" She said as she laughed playfully

"This must be her inner child… odd that it would be the first thing I encounter…" he thought to himself "Tell me, what do you mean by just finding out about this place?" Itachi asked her

"Well you see, this place is new, it wasn't here a while ago, no one knows where it came from, or why it's slowly changing" She answered him

"Slowly changing?!" Itachi asked quickly

"Yeah, see, over there, the flowers and trees are changing, it's still pretty, but I don't know why it's happening" She answered him

Itachi looked around, the flowers and trees all looked like they were from Konoha, he then looked at where the girl had pointed where things were changing, it was as if slowly everything was changing into flowers and trees found in the demon country "Oh no… Ino's mind must slowly be merging with Suzu's mind… But what would happen to Ino? More than likely her consciousness would fade away since this is Suzu's body

Suddenly someone kicked him from behind sending him crashing to the ground, Itachi rolled right back onto his feet to face his attacker "Stay away from her!" The new arrival told him, it was Suzu, but she was fully grown and dressed in her ninja attire "Suzu, get out of here, I told you not to talk to strangers!" She told the young one

"But he is nice… We were going to play explorer together!" She said with a smile

"I told you to get out of here, NOW!" She commanded

The young Suzu looked sad, but she obeyed "Yes Nee-Chan…" she said as she simply faded away

"This must be her sense of security and courage… how can I fight her, if I defeat her, I could cause damage to her psyche, if I allow her to defeat me… Who knows what that will do to me, I have to find a way of convincing her that I am not the enemy" Itachi thought to himself "I am not here to fight or cause any harm, please believe me…" Itachi tried to explain

"I don't care, all I know is that you shouldn't be here, just like that other one, you must be dealt with" She said as she launched an attack, Itachi could only block it, but his sword suddenly disappeared, he used his arm to deflect her hand, he then jumped back to get some distance between them

"Other one? Could it be Ino?" Itachi wondered "I am not here to cause harm, I am actually here to help, the other one of who you speak of, I know who she is, I can help remove her, but you have to trust me! I am not here to harm you, please show me where she is!" Itachi pleaded

"See, he is a nice man Nee-Chan, can't you just try to trust him?" The young one said as she faded in

"I told you to get out of here Suzu…"

"Look, our minds are connected, you can read my thoughts, and you should know that I mean you no harm!" Itachi told her "I am not trying to invade your mind; I am here to help you liberate it!"

"See Nee-Chan, he is here to help, not harm us" She said with a playful smile

"You are too trusting Suzu…" she said while not taking her eyes off of Itachi

Itachi knew that she wasn't going to trust him easily; after all, it seems that she was also her sense of danger, doubt and fear in addition to security, and that the small one was also her sense of trust and compassion. Itachi threw away all of his weapons, he even removed his vest and threw it all to the ground, he put his arms up to his side "I am not here to fight, I have removed all of my weapons and armor, if you wish to kill me, then so bit it, but I cannot leave here until my mission is completed

"Fine by me, makes it easier to kill you!" She said as she began running towards him, but Itachi refused to move, he promised Naruto that he wouldn't harm Suzu's psyche, and he would keep his promise, even if it meant losing his own mind in the process, although he wasn't really sure what would happen if he died here

Suzu was just about to kill him with her sais when the young one screamed "NO STOP!!!" she began to cry causing Suzu to stop only inches from Itachi's chest

"You're lucky that she likes you, but if you dare harm her in anyway, I will personally ensure that you die the slowest and most painful death that I can think of, and as a demon ninja, trust me, I know plenty of ways" she threaten him before she faded away leaving him alone with the child version of Suzu

"…Thank you" Itachi told her with a smile, realizing that she had perhaps just saved his life

"It's alright, I know you're not a bad man, but Nee-Chan is kind of overprotective, but she is a good person, really she is" the small Suzu said trying to defend her older self

Itachi smiled "I know she is" he said as he walked over to her "But this is very important, she mentioned someone else being here, someone who doesn't belong?" He asked her

"Yeah, Nee-Chan chased her away, she is hiding somewhere, Nee-Chan said not to worry about her, that she would be gone soon anyway, but that I had to stay away from her, I don't know where she is thought" Suzu told him

"We have to find her quickly" Itachi told her

"Alright, I will help you look!" She said cheerfully as she grabbed his hand and began the search for Ino

Staring at them from afar was the older Suzu "One false step out of you… And I swear…" she said as she faded away once more

Itachi and the young Suzu searched together when Itachi tried to search outside of the Konoha field of flowers Suzu stopped him "No, she's not there" she told him

"Why?" Itachi asked

"Because, she isn't allowed, you're not either, only I and Nee-Chan are allowed there"

"So is it possible that Ino's consciousness accidentally went over to that side?"

"No, it would cause her a great deal of pain; she would have to return to this side, you can try if you don't believe me…"

"No, that's alright, I do believe you, I don't think that you are capable of lying or deceiving" Itachi said with a smile. Suddenly they heard someone crying "What's that?"

"I don't know, it's not any of my Nee-Chans"

"…How many more of you are there?" He asked

"A few" she said with a child like smile

"Well if it's none of them, it could be Ino…" he said as he began running towards where the crying was coming from, They found a little blonde girl, Itachi didn't recognize her, at least not right away, but then he saw her face, her bright blue eyes "Ino?!"

"ITACHI!" She said as she ran over to hug him, but at her height, all she could reach was his legs "Itachi, I am so scared…" she said as she cried

"There there Ino, we are going to get you out of here, but first you have to tell me what happened and how to get you safely out of here"

"I don't know, one moment I was in control, then everything went dark, when I woke up, this entire place was in chaos, complete anarchy… Things slowly began to calm down, but I was never able to regain control, I thought I was going to die here alone…"

"Why do you look like your child version of yourself?" Itachi asked

"I don't know… I just woke up this way" She answered him

"It's because Nee-Chan figured it would be the form of her that would cause the least amount of trouble, so she and the others forced her into that form" the young Suzu explained

"I see… Ino, how can we get you out of here?" Itachi asked

"If you brought this body near mine, I may be able to get back, however I can't just leave by detaching myself like I normally do, she would need to be in direct physical contact with my body since my consciousness is not free to just leave like I normally would be able to do" Ino explained

"Then we have to get you back, because I don't believe that there is much time before your consciousness is completely overrun by hers"

"Yeah… Hey Itachi, if you're unable to get me back, tell Shikamaru that… Even thought he is a lazy good for nothing bastard… That I love him anyway" Ino told him

"Don't worry Ino, we will make it back, and you can tell him yourself" Itachi told her, he then slowly began to fade away, he had returned to reality "We have to get her back to her body as soon as possible" Itachi told them

"Wait a minute, what are you going to do with me!?" Suzu asked

"I found Ino, she is still alive, but not for long, your mind is slowly taking over her mind, and soon she will be completely merged with you and she will be gone, she said that if we can get you to her body and that you physically touch her, her consciousness could get back into her own body" Itachi explained to her

"Look Suzu, you trusted us this much so far, please just continue to trust us a little bit more, I promise you that once we have Ino back, we will let you come back home, unharmed, just like I promised"

"…Alright" Suzu answered

"Itachi, Tie her hands up" Naruto ordered, an order that confused both Suzu and Itachi

"Uh Hokage Sama?"

"Look, what would it look like if we are caught and she is willingly fallowing us? It will look like she helped us get away and that she is trying to escape with us, I will have none of that, if they catch us and she looks like she is our captive, they will think that we captured her and forced her to come with us, and she will be able to return home without being branded a traitor" Naruto explain

"Understood" Itachi answered "May I?" Itachi asked while holding a rope in front of Suzu, she was still debating whether or not it was the right thing to do, but she trusted Naruto, so she held her hands together in front of her and Itachi tied them up. They then began making their escape from the sleeping village....

* * *

**End chapter 33  


* * *

**

Wow, i mean that was such a long chapter, i hope you all enjoyed it

Now then to answer the question as to the why i cannot keep both Ino and Suzu, if i allow Ino to survive, Suzu will no longer have a reason to want to join them, she has her family back home, not to mention her own love, without the influence from Ino's mind, she won't want to leave that all behind, she loves her people and her family and friends, so if Ino stays in Suzu's mind, well Ino's body will eventually die, not to mention Ino's own consciousness will be gone

i want to note that i have not made a definite decision as to who i will be keeping, Ino, or Suzu? Vote now to help me decide, next chapter will reveal my decision, go to my profile and vote now!

Now a summery of this chapter, what is Madara going to do with those scrolls? Have we seen the last of the Sage? What will Nami name her child? Will Masaki be happy? Will Tsunade ever find out where babies really come from? Will Naruto and his team escape back to safety? Will Ino make it back to her body? "Vote to help decide the outcome" Will Santa eat the milk and cookies i will leave for him even thought we have no chimney?

Get the answers in the next chapter!!

**READ RAVE REVIEW!! "FINAL WORD COUNT WITH AUTHOR NOTES 8486 WORDS.... :D"**


	34. Chapter 34

Alright everyone, yes, i know, its been like almost 2 months since my last post, and yes i feel horrible about it :( and NO i haven't died, or been eaten by reindeer, i just decided to take a small break for the holidays, then i became a beta tester for Star Trek Online. an awesome game that i have been playing for way to much time, always putting off the next chapter to latter, and latter and latter, well latter came, and i still didn't work on the story :( so i told myself, alright, this sat, your going to sit down, your not going to do ANYTHING until you release a new chapter, and well i finally did it :) Its just under 3000 words, i hope you all enjoy it

Now for my reviewers, i noticed a decline in reviews, it makes me sad :( so please continue to review

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, i hope you enjoy the new chapter :) I did receive your PM, i hope the above explains where i have been, also i did post before feb :D

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, and lol, hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, and lol childlike mind, i like being a child :D they get to have all the fun!

Gravenimage - Thanks for the chapter, hope you like :)

xzavx - Thanks for the review, i am happy you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one as much :)

quintupledots915 - thanks for the review, and yeah, i have not made a decision yet, nor have i really looked at the votes just yet, the story can still go either way

That is everyone, as i said, so few reviews :( i miss you guys!! Please review again "sniff sniff" anyway, on with the story, i know you guys have been waiting for this, and here it is, i give you, CHAPTER 34!!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 34**

**

* * *

**

**IN THE PAST**

The sun was beginning to set, Danzo was panting heavily as he was on his back with Masaki's blade only inches from his forehead "You did better this time, you are learning quickly" Masaki said with a bright smile as he put away his blade and offered his hand to Danzo to help him up

"Thank you Sensei, but you are so fast, I don't believe that I will ever be able to defeat you" Danzo answered as he dusted himself off

"Danzo, your goal is not to defeat me, it's to become stronger so that you may one day be able to defend your home, your friends and loved ones, power is nothing if you do not know how to use it, or have anyone to protect" Masaki explained "That is probably the most important part of all"

"I think I understand Sensei" Danzo answered causing Masaki to smile

"Well I think we're done for today, we can pick it up tomorrow"

Danzo nodded and bowed in respect of his master, suddenly they heard someone calling out to them

"Masaki! Hey Masaki! You're still here?" The voice asked

Masaki turned to see his beautiful Nami walk towards them, accompanied by a little girl that he had never seen before "Nami!" He responded as he held her "So who is this?" He asked motioning at Tsunade

"I am Tsunade, I am five years old and I like ice cream!" She answered gleefully causing Masaki to let out a chuckle

"She is the Hokage's granddaughter, he asked me to take care of her for a while, but that was this morning, he was suppose to have picked her up by now, but I can't find him" Nami explained to him

"We went to the doctor today, I asked him how babies are made, but he said I was too young, everyone always say I am too young to do anything, you look like a nice person, can you teach me how to become a mommy just like Na…." But before she could finish her sentence Nami covers her mouth

"He doesn't know either Tsunade, so he wouldn't be able to answer you" Nami said quickly, both Danzo and Masaki just looked at each other

"Don't worry, I am sure you will learn soon" Masaki said with a smile

"Not from us she's not… And she almost spoiled my surprise for Masaki, that was a close one" Nami thought to herself "So are you boys done yet?" She asked to change the subject quickly

"Yeah, we were just about to head out actually" Masaki answered

"Good, because there are some things we need to talk about…" Nami told him nervously

"Alright then, so Danzo, I want to see you here at the same time right here tomorrow morning, understood?" Masaki told him

"Yes Sensei, I will be here!" He answered quickly

"Oh and one last thing, I would love to meet your parents"

"uh…" Danzo looked uneasy

"Masaki! Don't you remember, I read you his file right before we tested him, he lost his parents" Nami told him

Masaki felt horrible "I am sorry Danzo, I didn't mean to bring up a subject that must be hard for you, I completely forgot…" Masaki said remorsefully

"It's alright… I have been on my own for a long time, and Konoha takes good care of me, it's given me a home and food, I am fine" He said with a forced smile

Masaki could tell that he was lying about being fine, he could sense that the boy was lonely "Well… How would you like to come back home with us? Nami always make too much food for the both of us and I hate wasting food, so you would be more then welcome to have dinner with us, right Nami?" Masaki asked, hoping that Nami would be fine with the idea

Nami smiled, Masaki really had a big heart, even thought that they had never actually thrown anything out "Of course I don't mind" She answered "And since Hashirama is nowhere to be seen, I guess Tsunade is going to be joining us to" Nami added

"Are you sure? I don't want to be an inconvenience" Danzo said feeling embarrassed

"Nonsense, it is decided then, you will be coming home with us tonight" Masaki said with a large grin, the four of them began to walk towards Masaki's house, to the average person; they looked like a happy family walking home together

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto and his team had successfully escaped the village patrols and were moving at high speeds through the forest, they were not out of danger yet, they could still run into a demon ninja patrol, and with Suzu being tied up, it was hard for her to keep her balance while jumping from tree branch to tree branch at such high speeds. Suddenly Suzu lost her balance and slipped, she was on a freefall and she was unable to recover with her hands being bound.

Just as she was about to hit the ground, Naruto quickly caught her "Are you alright?" He asked as the others joined him on the ground

"Yeah, I am alright; I just lost my balance…" She answered him

"Hokage Sama, we have to continue moving, they must have found out that you are gone by now, they will be sending out search parties" Toshiro told him

"I am slowing you guys down, I am sorry" Suzu said feeling responsible about their slow pace

"Don't worry about it" Naruto said with a warm smile

"Perhaps one of us should just carry her the rest of the way, we would be able to go faster" Itachi suggested "I volunteer for the task"

Suzu did not like the idea of being carried by Itachi, and somehow, Naruto had noticed it in her eyes "No, I will do it, I promised that I would protect her, that is if you don't mind" Naruto asked with a smile

Suzu blushed a bit, she actually felt safe in his arms, she just nodded trying to hide her blush.

Meanwhile back in the village, Yukito was walking around the village, still trying to figure out how to apologize to Suzu for their last conversation, suddenly he heard the village alarm bell go off, he quickly began to run towards the town center to find out what was going on

"THE PRISINERS HAVE ESCAPED!!" screamed one of the guards that Toshiro and Itachi had knocked out

"The prisoners are gone?" Yukito thought to himself, suddenly he felt a presence behind him, he turned around "Daiki?!" He asked surprised

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" he screamed at him as he picked him up by the collar

Yukito was very confused "What are you talking about?!? What happened?!?" he asked him

"THEY TOOK MY LITTLE GIRL; THEY TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!!" Daiki said with streams of tears coming down from his cheeks

This was the first time that Yukito had ever seen Daiki cry "They took Suzu?!" He asked, to be sure he didn't misunderstand the situation

"YOU WERE SUPOSE TO BE PROTECTING HER!! WHERE WERE YOU?!?" He said as he punched Yukito hard enough to send him flying to the ground

Blood began to drip from his mouth as he got back up, his team member….No, his love, had been kidnapped by merciless night ninja's who would more than likely abuse her and torture her, just the thought of any harm coming to Suzu because he wasn't there to protect her caused him a great deal of pain "Daiki Sama… I swear to you on my life that I will NOT return to the village without her, I will rescue her, or die trying, this is a promise that I make to you" He said as he bowed his head before vanishing

"YOU BETTER BRING HER BACK!!" He said as he fell down to his knees crying "My little baby girl….."

As Yukito exits the village, Tamao appeared beside him "Where do you think you're going without me?" She asked

"Tamao, I don't want you to come, these guys are really dangerous, this is my mission, I am going to bring Suzu back home"

"Hey, we are a team! You, I and Suzu, you two are my best friends, and I will be DAMMED if I just sit here and do nothing, I am coming with you, whether you like it or not"

Yukito smiled "Thanks…"

Tamao Nodded as both of them began the pursuit of the escaped night ninja's

**BACK IN THE PAST**

Nami had begun cleaning up the table after they had eaten, Danzo suddenly got up "No please, allow me to help" He said with a smile as he took the plates

"Danzo, you are our guest, you don't need to do that" Nami told him

"It's alright, you have been so kind to me, I want to do it" He said as he took the plates to the sink and even began washing them

"He is a good boy" Masaki commented as Nami smiled

"Yeah, I really feel bad when I think that he has to go home to an empty house all alone" Nami told him

"Really? I kind of feel the same way… I was thinking, we have such a big house here with so many rooms… Maybe we could, you know, invite him to stay with us, what do you think?" Masaki asked her

She smiled at him "You really do care about others don't you" She said as she held him tightly

"Yeah…. And it's just I know how he feels, I lost my parents at a young age too, I had other family members there to take care of me of course, but he has no one… And I keep thinking, with the lives we live, if we were to ever have a child and god forbid something happened to us while he was still a kid, I would want someone to do the same for him or her" He admitted to her

Nami laid her head against his shoulder "Well I don't mind if he is alright with staying here…. And Masaki there is something I have to tell you" But suddenly they are interrupted by a knock at the door

"I will get it" He said as he got up to open the door. He opened the door and it was Hashirama "Ah Hokage Sama, you must be here to pick little Tsunade up" Masaki said with a smile

Hashirama didn't answer right away, Masaki could tell something was wrong

"…Masaki, I am sorry for this…" He said with a sad face "do it…"

Suddenly four men surrounded Masaki, they were wearing the Konoha police emblems "I am sorry sir but you are going to have to come with us… Please, do not resist" one of them stated as he bounded Masaki's hands who was offering no resistance

"Hokage Sama?! What's going on here?" Masaki asked

"… Namikaze Masaki, you are being charged with murdering foreign ninja's and trying to instigate a war between the Fire Nation and the newly formed Lighting nation" Hashirama said in a sad tone

"WHAT?!" Nami screamed out hearing the accusation "How the hell can you accuse him of that?! And when did this take place?" She demanded to know

"early this morning, a group of ninja's from the Lighting nation was patrolling their side of the borders, they were suddenly attacked by something they described as a yellow blur or flash, it instantly killed two of them, when the target stopped, they got a good look at him, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and a white coat with black flames, the target was wielding a blade described precisely like this one" Hashirama said pointing at Masaki's blade that the Konohan officers had removed from Masaki's possession "He then disappeared in a flash back into our side of the borders, their leader is demanding justice"

"But that's impossible; Konoha is days away from any of our borders!!" Nami stated in disbelief

"Nami, you know as well as I do that Masaki has the speed required to pull this off… Thought I do not believe he would be the type to do something like this… I fought for him during the council meeting, that's why it took so long, but the evidence is against him, I have no choice but to have him arrested, or risk a diplomatic incident that may drag us into war, I am sorry, but my hands are tied" He said sadly

"Hokage Sama, I apologize for listening in, but my master could not have done this crime, because Masaki sensei has spent the entire day training me, we have been up since before the sun even rose this morning up until it began to set this evening, there are also many witnesses who could testify to this as we went to eat ramen at the local restaurant" Danzo said as he joined them "Also, my master is not sloppy, if he would have done such an attack, he wouldn't have left any survivors, it just wouldn't make any sense, unless he wanted them to report back"

Hashirama looked at the young boy and smiled "Remove those restraints!" he ordered, the officers did as they were told "I will return to the council with this new information, Masaki, I am very sorry for this, I knew you were not the one responsible for those actions" Hashirama said feeling much better knowing that he had proof of Masaki's innocence

"See, I told you it couldn't be him!!" Nami said as she held onto Masaki's arm tightly, afraid of losing him

"And I swear to you that it wasn't me….. But that would mean someone is trying to frame me, but why?"

"Someone who wants to see Konoha at war, and a good man put away, we will get to the bottom of this Masaki" Hashirama answered him

A little figure walked into the background, she was yawning and rubbing her eyes "Grandpa? GRANDPA!" she said as she ran into his arms

"Oh my little girl, have you been good for Nami?" He asked her as he held her tightly

"Yeah, we went to the doctor, and he gave me a lollypop, then Nami took me out for ice cream, then we played together, then went to find Masaki, he was really dirty, so was that boy, I guess they must have played all day long, then we came here and washed up, and Nami served us a great meal, it was really good, she is really nice, I like her" She said all within a few seconds as she smiled happily

"Well, it sounds like you had a good day" He said se he nudged her nose with his own "Nami, I hate to ask this of you but, could you take care of her just a while longer? Her parents are not yet back and I need to get back to the council to clear Masaki's name" He told her

"Yeah of course, she can even spend the night, would you like that?" Nami said with a smile

"YEAH!!" Tsunade answered with a bright smile

"Then its settled, you stay here with Nami and I will come pick you up tomorrow" Hashirama said as he set her down "And Masaki, I want to apologize again, never did I ever think it was you" Hashirama said feeling horrible about almost arresting Masaki

"It's alright, you had no choice, let's just find the real culprit and clear my name once and for all"

"Indeed my friend, indeed" Hashirama said as he left with the police force members

Hashirama shut the door, he was still in shock about almost being falsely arrested, and that someone would actually frame him, he smiled at Danzo "Thanks for standing up for me" He told him

"I only told them the truth Sensei, I wasn't going to just stand by and let them take you away" He said with a smile

"Still, thanks, look, me and Nami were talking about it right before all this happened and, well, We would like for you to stay here with us, we know we aren't your real parents, but I would still like to give you a home, we have plenty of room here, so it wouldn't be a bother, and Nami could use the company whenever I go off on long missions… Well that is, only if you want to" Masaki told him

Danzo was almost speechless, he never thought that anyone would ever offer him a place to stay, he had just accepted the fact that he was an orphan, an outsider "I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes" Nami said with a smile

"Then, yes!" Danzo answered with a smile of his own

* * *

**End chapter 34**

**

* * *

**

Well that's another chapter done, i expect to be back on a regular release schedule, or going to try and be anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter

Who Framed Masaki? Will there be war with lightning? Will Yukito catch up with Naruto, and what will happen if he does? Will winter EVER go away? cause i am tired of shoveling snow, i want to set up explosives and have New Brunswick break off from the rest of Canada, so we can then move it to the Caribbeans, and we can be Canada's Hawaii and i would have to NEVER shovel snow ever again......Nova Scotia can come too i guess :P

**READ RAVE REVIEW!! "FINAL WORD COUNT WITH AUTHOR NOTES 8486 WORDS.... :D"**


	35. Chapter 35

Hey everyone, I am back with a new chapter :) I also want to wish you guys all a very happy valentines day

And now its time for my favorite part, responding to reviews!!

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, i hope that you enjoy the new chapter :)

Gravenimage - Thanks for the review, please enjoy chapter 35 :D

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, and yes, i enjoyed portraying a 5 year old Tsunade :P was much fun, hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

Delran - Thanks for the review, and it could very well be the very first ninja wars between the great nations ;) only one way to find out :P hope you like the new chapter

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and yes, it was a fun experience to be a beta tester, however i don't think everyone who was in the beta understood what it meant to be a beta tester, you had the ones complaining about bugs and server down time and how they weren't able to play the game :P oh well, i had fun at least, and found some bugs!! :D well i hope you enjoy the new chapter

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, and we only have about one month and a few weeks left of winter, YAY! so hang in there :) least we didn't get a lot of snow this year "We = New Brunswick"

dragonshaun9 - Thanks for the review, and YES Thank you for pointing that out, it was a big mistake, i did a post new chapter instead of replace existing chapter when i was fixing up some typos :P i apologize for that

MiseryluvsDeath - Thanks for the review, and hope you continue to enjoy the story with this new chapter :)

xzavx - Thanks for the review, and lol, thing is, if you kill me, the chapters will stop coming all together :P

Well that's everyone, I am still sad that i lost some of my old reviewers, it would be nice to know if there still reading or if they stopped liking my story :(

anyway, without further delay, or snow storms, i give you chapter 35!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 35  
**

**

* * *

**

**IN THE PAST**

Everything was quiet in the Namikaze estate, Tsunade and Danzo were sleeping soundly in their beds, Nami was checking up on them, she stared at them from the door as they slept "They look so peaceful" she thought to herself as she closed the door "And very soon, we will have a family of our own" Nami thought happily as she returned to their room, she opened the door and turned on the light, the bed was still empty, she let out a small sigh thinking about Masaki, the news Hashirama had given him had really hurt him.

Masaki was sitting on a tree branch and staring at the stars in the night sky behind the Namikaze mansion, he was deep in thought, who could have framed him and why? Although one name came to mind

Nami was staring at him from bellow; she knew that he was hurting inside, and it was breaking her heart. She jumped from tree branch to tree branch until she had reached him, she sat on the tree branch next to him, and it was enough to get his attention "Are you alright?" she asked

He put on a smile for her "Yeah… I am just still shocked at the news…" he told her. Nami could tell that he was forcing himself to smile, she took his hand into her own and held on, Masaki turned his head to look at her, she was a true vision of beauty, he smiled at her, but this time for real "Thanks Nami, I don't know what I would do without you" He told her as he stared into her emerald green eyes

She smiled back at him "And I don't know what I would do without you" she answered back as she stared into his deep blue eyes "Masaki… I have something to tell you" she said in a serious tone as she looked up at the moon shining brightly

Masaki suddenly became concerned at Nami's sudden change in expression "What is it?" he asked her. Nami didn't answer right away, she was actually debating if now was really the best time to tell him, with everything that's happened to him tonight, they had never really seriously talked about having children, although she knew that they both did want them "Nami?" Masaki asked as he was getting scared at the pause

"Today… At the hospital the doctor told me…" She once again paused

Nami now had Masaki's full attention, he was beginning to fear that it could be bad news; why else would she be pausing? "Nami?..." he once again asked as she looked like she was lost in her own thoughts

She began to stare at her stomach and used her other hand to caress it "Masaki, I am…. Pregnant" She was finally able to say it

Masaki was speechless; his earlier troubles didn't seem as pressing anymore. He held her hand even tighter as he pulled her to his branch; she was now sitting in front of him "That is great news!!" He said as he hugged her tightly

Nami wrapped her own arms around him as she hugged back, Masaki then began to kiss her passionately, when they finally parted their lips he put his hand on top of Nami's hand as they felt her stomach together "Masaki… I love you" she told him

"And I love you too" He answered her almost instantly

The next morning Nami woke up, she felt around to try and find Masaki, but his side of the bed was empty, she sat up and looked around the room, the sun had risen outside, she looked at the time and noticed that it was just past eight, she normally would wake up before six "Masaki must be gone to train Danzo by now…" she thought sadly to herself, she let out a small sigh as she got out of bed and decided to take a shower, today was going to be a big day, Masaki would be facing the very council that he was a part of himself, although she knew that he was innocent, they are still going to want to ask him questions, and she would be there to support him

She exited the shower and got dressed, she realized that her clothes were starting to feel tight on her, she would need to get herself some maternity clothing because she wasn't going to be fitting in her old clothes for very much longer, suddenly she began to smell something, it almost smelled like "…Banana Pancakes?!?" she said as she quickly exited the room and made her way to the kitchen

Masaki was flipping a pancake while keeping an eye on the bacon, it wasn't a traditional Konoha breakfast, actually, it was a night country traditional breakfast, however it became Nami's favorite when he cooked it for her once, he heard someone enter the kitchen and knew that it could only be her "Good morning sleepy head" he said with a bright smile

"Masaki?!" She asked confused as to why he was still here "Aren't you suppose to be training Danzo?"

"I decided that we were going to take a break, for many reasons…." He answered her

"I could tell that Sensei was not in the mind set for training today, with everything that's happened last night, and then he informed me about you, so I suggested that we take today off" Danzo said with a bright smile as he got the toasts ready

"And I helped set up the table!!" Tsunade said cheerfully happy to also be helping "I don't know what they are making, but it smells yummy!"

Nami couldn't believe the trouble they all went through just for her "Thanks guys…" She said feeling embarrassed

Both Masaki and Danzo smiled as everyone sat down to eat

Meanwhile at the fire tower, the council had already convened for their meeting, although Masaki was also a part of the council as a founding member of Konoha, he would normally be too busy with other matters to attend, such as being on a mission or dealing with the ANBU, unless it was very important, and had the issue not been about him, then he would have been asked to attend

"Why wasn't Masaki arrested as we agreed!" one of the council members asked

"Because he did not commit the crimes that he is being accused of!" Hashirama answered

"With all due respect Hokage Sama, but that is something for the police force to determine" the man responded

"Perhaps your friendship with him is clouding your judgment my lord" Another stated

Tobirama got up instantly "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY BROTHER OF ALLOWING PERSONAL FEELINGS AFFECT HIS DECISIONS REGARDING KONOHA!" he said in anger

"Calm down Tobi" Hashirama told his younger brother "There was immediate evidence that he was not the one to have committed the crime" Hashirama responded calmly

"What kind of evidence?" another asked

"Multiple witnesses and statements all placing Masaki here during the crime, making it impossible for him to be the one"

"And you conducted the investigation yourself? Do you not think that because of your friendship with the suspect that…"

But before he could even finish "No, the head of the Konoha Police force conducted the investigation" Hashirama answered

"How is that possible? How could there have been enough time to conduct a full and thorough investigation?"

"You can ask him yourself, please allow the captain in" Hashirama told the guards

They opened the doors as the head of the Konoha Police force walked in; he had raven black hair and eyes just as black, as was common for Uchiha's. He bowed in respect of the council "Thank you for allowing me to speak directly to the council my lord" The young man stated "I was with the Hokage last night when we went to arrest the suspect, and I assure you that we went there with the intentions of arresting him, however there was a young boy there that testified being with Masaki the entire day training together, that alone gave Masaki a good alibi, and I agreed with the Hokage's decision to hold off on arresting Masaki right away" the man stated

"But you cannot declare someone innocent from just the one witness!" One of the council members stated

"No of course not, I wouldn't be a good officer if I would conduct such a sloppy investigation, since Masaki is a council member, and a founding member of Konoha, I made it my priority to solve this case as fast as possible, with the Hokage's blessing, I used every free officer at my disposal to conduct the investigation, we spent the past fourteen hours questioning multiple Konoha citizens, we retrace the places that the boy said they had been during the day, everything checked out, every story connected and fell into place, I am very confident in my findings, Namikaze Masaki is innocent" The man told them all

"I still believe that this investigation seemed rushed" The councilman stated

Akito got up "ENOUGH! Why are you trying so hard to have the boy found guilty? From everything I have heard here, I agree that he is innocent!"

"The man saved your son's life Sarutobi, you are hardly impartial in the matter" the councilman stated

"And doesn't that say something about who the boy really is?! He risked his life to save both Hiruzen and Kayoko, he didn't think twice!" Akito responded, having a hard time at keeping from killing the man

"He is a founding member of this village and a fellow council member, out of all of us, he may have worked the hardest to build this village, he has shown nothing but loyalty towards us, he risks his life on a daily basis for us, he almost died on his last mission! Yet some other nation comes to us and accuses him of killing one of their own and we are ready to throw him to the wolves?!" Tobirama said joining Akito in defying the councilman "What if they accuse you next? Would you wish for us to just hand you over to them?" He added

The councilman felt ashamed "It is not that I want him to be guilty… But if he isn't and we do nothing, then it could mean war, are we ready for that?" The councilman stated

Hashirama got up "We cannot fold every time another nation demands something from us, I agree that if there is a peaceful solution to resolve the issue, we should pursue it, but we will not be handing over Masaki to them, and if that is unacceptable, then we will defend ourselves"

"Agreed!" Tobirama said alongside his brother

"Agreed!" Akito said standing by his Hokage

One by one the other council members agreed

**IN THE PRESENT**

The sun was rising in the sky as Sakura was staring in the direction of the demon country; it had been a few days since Naruto had been captured and Toshiro and Itachi went in to rescue him, but in only two days they would be leaving as instructed by Toshiro, a tear was slowly dripping down her cheek at the thought of having to abandon her soul mate

Konohamaru walked up to her, it was breaking his heart to see his big sister in such a state "Sakura Nee-Chan… You should eat, it's not good for you, or the baby if you skip your meals" He told her

Sakura continued to stare in the distance "Don't worry, I will eat something, I just wanted some fresh air first" She said as she turned around to face him with a fake smile

But Konohamaru knew that she was lying "Nee-Chan, you know that if you give me the order, I will go get him… Team Naruto is ready to leave at any time!" Konohamaru told her

Sakura gave him a faint smile, but it was a genuine smile "No, I cannot ask for more people to risk their lives, if Toshiro and Itachi can't do it..." but she didn't finish her sentence, she didn't even want to think about them failing, and perhaps even fall into enemy hands themselves, no, she had to be optimist, they were going to make it

"Yes Nee-Chan… But please go eat breakfast; I will stay here in your place"

Without warning Sakura hugged him tightly "Thanks Konohamaru, for being there for me" She said as she cried in his arms, knowing that she could trust Konohamaru

He wrapped his own arms around her to comfort her "You and Nii-San have always been there for me… So it's only natural that I be there for you, now go, go eat something, please!" Konohamaru once again requested

Sakura wiped away her tears with her hand "Alright, I am going" She answered him

Sakura began to walk away as Konohamaru took her place to keep an eye out for Naruto; suddenly he thought he saw something move in the distance "Sakura Nee-Chan, wait!" he told her

Sakura immediately stopped and turned around "What is it?" She asked

"Something is coming this way… I can't make it out yet but… Wait, yes, it's them!" Konohamaru finally said

Sakura ran to his side to see it for herself, her eyes lit up when she saw Naruto leading the group, she began to run out to meet him "NARUTO!!" She screamed out as tears of happiness were streaming down her face, it was him, he was alive and he was back. As he got closer she noticed that he was carrying someone who seemed unconscious, a young girl, as she reached him, he shockingly continued running past her along with Itachi, Hamako and Hiyori

Toshiro stopped; he looked exhausted "Lady Sakura… Naruto told me to apologies for him, but time is of the essence, Ino's life is hanging in the balance, and possibly Suzu's as well" He said as he allowed himself to fall down to rest

"What happened??" Sakura asked

"Ino's mind is slowly being integrated into Suzu's mind, it must be affecting Suzu as well because she lost consciousness yesterday, and before that she began acting strange, for some reason, the only person she would allow to even touch her was Naruto, she never left his side even when we stopped to rest"

"But Ino is still in there right??" Sakura asked concerned for her best friend

"Yes, Itachi was able to talk to her using his abilities to connect to her mind, Ino said that she would need to be in physical contact with her body in order to return, that is why they must get her to Ino right away" Toshiro explained

Sakura was in shock, she turned around and began running towards where they had been keeping Ino, Toshiro forced his body back up and fallowed her

She arrived and saw that Naruto had laid Suzu down next to Ino "Did it work!?" Naruto asked Itachi

"I don't know, nothing seems to have changed"

"Could we have arrived too late?" Hiyori asked

"No, I refuse to accept that possibility, Itachi, isn't there anything you can do?" Naruto asked him

"The only way to get any answers is by going inside her mind again" He answered him

"But won't that be dangerous?"

"It could indeed, but it is a risk I am willing to take my lord" Itachi told him

"… I will not force you to do this, but if you wish it, then please, do what you can" Naruto answered

"Very well, open her eyes, my sharingan needs to be in direct contact with her eyes for my power to work" He instructed him

Naruto gently opened Suzu's eyes as Itachi activated his Sharingan, he found himself inside Suzu's mind once again, he looked around, there seemed to be storm clouds as it rained heavily along with bolts of lighting, it seemed like Suzu's mind was in complete chaos "I have to find Ino…" He said as he began searching, he saw a body laying on the ground, he quickly ran towards it. It seemed to be Suzu's inner child, the form that he had first made contact with before, however something was wrong, her hair was no longer completely pink; it was a mix of pink and blond hair "Suzu!! Wake up, please Suzu!" Itachi said as he held her up on his knee

Her eyes slowly opened, Itachi noticed that they were no longer yellow, but green, it would appear that Ino's memory was not only merging with Suzu's, it was rewriting her entire DNA coding, something that he could have never thought possible, at least not without DNA manipulating, which was forbidden by all five major shinobi nations back home "Itachi… You came back" she said with a faint smile "I always knew you were a nice man" She said in a weak voice

"Suzu, where is Ino?! We have brought you to her body, she can leave now!" Itachi told her, a bolt of lightning suddenly struck nearby causing a fire to start in the nearby forest

"She… I think she is gone" Suzu answered

"What do you mean?!" Itachi asked her

Suzu pointed towards another body that wasn't far from them, Itachi took Suzu into his arms and brought her with him, when he arrived he could tell that it was Ino's body, but it seemed like it was phased out, almost transparent, he laid Suzu down next to her "Ino!" He said as he tried to wake her, but she didn't move "Come on Ino, your body is right there, come on" then it hit him, if Ino's mind was almost completely absorbed, then perhaps her consciousness was no longer in that body, and that's why it was fading away, he took Suzu's hand and placed it into Ino's hand "Come on Ino, if you're in there, respond!!" suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Itachi, everything went black as his consciousness faded away

* * *

**End chapter 35  


* * *

**

And that is that, another chapter done :)

I wonder if Nami will have a boy or a girl? What will they name him/her? will Konoha's decision to protect Masaki cause a war? What happened to Suzu/Ino/Itachi? did she make it back? and what about Itachi himself?! How do they get the caramel in the caramilk bars!!

FINAL CHANCE TO VOTE ON SUZU OR INO!! NEXT CHAPTER REVEALS THE WINNER!!

**READ RAVE REVIEW!! oh please oh please REVIEW!! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

Hey everyone, guess whose back? Yep, that's right, its me!! Oh and guess what day it was yesterday? Yep, my birthday!! :D anyway as you noticed, i am back on my regular weekly schedule Sunday release time :)

And now is time for my reviewers!

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, and yay for being your fav naru/bleach x over :D hope you enjoy the new chapter

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, yeah, the pole was one sided wasn't it? but its alright, if its what the fans want, then its what the fans get :P Thought i was looking forward to playing around with Suzu more as an OC, i may not completely write her off, who knows, depending on how many sequels this story spawns, she may make a return :P

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, and wow that's a long name lol, and also lol at your comment :P hope you enjoy the new chapter

Habu2010 - Thanks for the review, thanks for the vote, and thanks for your support :) Hope you like the new chapter

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, I beta tested STO "Star Trek Online" very fun game, anyway i hope you enjoy the new chapter ;)

Delran - Thanks for the review, and yeah, the pole showed that :P thought it would still have been interesting to see Suzu win, but oh well fans are king :P

xzavx - Thanks for the review, and you get your answers in this chapter :P hope you enjoy

IasWraith - Thanks for the review, yeah, most people voted that way lol, wasn't expecting such a one sided pole, but oh well, there is no place for OC's in this world :( lol jk and interesting ideas, one of them i had already planned on, you actually get to see it in this chapter, however i am interested in another one of those ideas, i may use it :P i will let you figure out what one ;)

Well that's everyone, i am happy to see that the reviews are picking back up and that some new people are taking the places of some of the other reviewers that have abandoned me :( "sniff sniff" please keep them coming, they encourage me to post faster when i see so many people interested in my story :)

**Well i want to sat that chapter 36 has a special bonus in it i hope that you enjoy it!**

without further delay, i give you CHAPTER 36!

**

* * *

Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 36

* * *

**

**IN THE PRESENT**

Itachi slowly began to open his eyes, he was now laying next to Suzu who was still next to Ino "What happened!?" Naruto asked immediately

Itachi was still trying to understand it himself "I am not sure… I honestly thought I was never going to wake up… Last thing I remember was being hit by a bolt of lightning and blacking out" He said as he slowly sat up

"You just passed out suddenly, we were worried that something had gone wrong" Sakura said as she was giving him a check up to make sure he was alright

"Everything was in chaos when I entered her mind; we may have been to late… When I found Suzu, she had begun to change" Itachi explained

"Change?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, it seemed like her mind was not only absorbing Ino's mind, but it was rewriting her DNA, her hair color were both blonde and pink, her eyes were green, as if the yellow and blue had merged together… Hokage Sama, I am ready to go back in" Itachi told him as he tried getting up, but was pushed back by Sakura

"You are in no condition to be moving right now" She told him

"No Itachi, you did more than I could have asked for… I cannot risk losing you, you did everything you could…" Naruto said sadly "If we were to late, then I take full responsibility and I will keep my promise made to her"

"Promise? What promise?" Sakura asked

"I promised her that no harm would come to her and that if anything happened that I would bring her back myself and face her father's judgment"

"WHAT?!" Sakura said in shock "Oh no you're not!!" She told him

"Sakura Chan… This is something that I promised her, I may not have been a father for a long time, but I can only imagine what I would do if anything happened to Naoto… Sakura Chan I am sorry" he told her with sad eyes

"NO! This isn't your fault!! It would have happened regardless of you bringing her or not!!" Sakura answered

"Yes but, I gave the order that started all of it, so any way you look at it, I am responsible"

"How about we don't write them off so soon?" Shikamaru said as he held onto Ino's other hand that wasn't touching Suzu. Suddenly he felt her hand moved slightly as it began to hold onto his hand "Ino?!"

Her blue eyes slowly opened up as she began to smile at him "Shikamaru… I was afraid of never seeing you again" Shikamaru wrapped his arms tightly around her as tears of joy were streaming down his cheeks "Why Shikamaru, I didn't know you cared so much" she said with a small smirk

Shikamaru kissed her instantly, surprising Ino, however she didn't resist, when they finally parted, he was still teary eyed "You are so troublesome, you always find a way to get into trouble, you sometimes make our missions harder, you are very emotional at times, yet I could not see my life continue without you" he said as he was refusing to let her go

Ino was blushing, she had always had feelings for Shikamaru, even back when she thought she loved Sasuke, she didn't know what those feelings meant at the time, but as she grew up and became more mature, she, just like Sakura, realized that Sasuke was just a crush while her true feelings had always been for Shikamaru, she just had no idea that he shared her feelings

Both Naruto and Sakura smiled as they held hands remembering that only a year ago, they were going through the same thing.

Suddenly Suzu began to move as she opened her eyes, Naruto instantly went by her side "Suzu?!" He asked her waiting for a response

"My head hurts…" She said as she slowly sat up

"Suzu, are you alright?... Are you still Suzu??" Naruto asked as he was concerned about her state of mind

"Yeah I think…" She said as she was sitting up and looking around

"So, with Ino back in her own mind, does that mean that she doesn't know who we are anymore?" Toshiro asked wondering if they would have to sedate her before returning her

"No… I seem to remember everything that's happened to me" She answered

Naruto had noticed that she now had a blonde strand of hair hiding among her pink hair "It looks like we were able to get here just in time, your body had begun to change" he told her as he held a small mirror in front of her

She immediately grabbed the mirror to see the hair strand closer, she seemed shocked at first, but then began to smile "I kind of like it" finally answered

Naruto also smiled "It reminds me a lot of my own little girl's hair…" He said as he had a tear rolling down his cheek, he was missing Naoto a great deal, he was wondering what she was doing right now, had she begun to take her first steps yet? Had he missed her first words?... Would she even recognize her own parents after being gone for so long?

It was almost like Sakura knew what Naruto was thinking of as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head on his shoulder "We will be back home soon" she said as she too thought about their little girl and about how many things they were missing

Suzu looked at Sakura, the first thing she noticed was the pink hair, and how beautiful she was, she could also tell that she loved Naruto a great deal, she then began to think about Yukito and how she had a big fight with him the last time they spoke

Suddenly they heard something outside, Naruto got up "Sakura Chan, make sure that these three are alright while I go see what's going on outside" Naruto told her as he left the house

Sakura nodded as Toshiro, Hiyori and Hamako fallowed Naruto outside while Shikamaru didn't want to let go of Ino, Itachi tried to get up again but was pushed down by Sakura "I told you to stay put, you may outrank me in the ninja world, but as a doctor, I outrank even Naruto, and I say you are not well enough to be moving around, we still don't know if you have been affected by having your mind connected as you took that lighting shot as you explained"

Itachi smirked "Yes doctor" he said as he laid back down.

Naruto exited the small house and looked around; he was in too much of a rush to do it when he first arrived, it looked like a small abandoned village, he then noticed that Konohamaru, Yuki, Hanabi, Shizune, Jun, Kanji, Sai and Yoruichi had surrounded what seemed to be 2 demon ninja's, Naruto quickly recognize them as the same ninja's that were with Suzu when they first attacked them "STOP DON'T HURT THEM!" he screamed out to his team

"I would love to obey Naruto Nii-San, but they don't seem to want to back down" Konohamaru said as he was in a defensive stance

Yukito and Tamao looked around, Yukito couldn't believe it, they were surrounded by some of the most powerful ninja's in the Night country, thought a few of them were unknowns, he recognized the second division Captain, he had seen Sai in action and knew he was powerful, the seventh division Captain was approaching them, along with the one that was believed to be on the same power level as one of their Kurokages and he had read the reports about Hiyori having the powers of a captain and that the other one Hamako showed the potential of a vice captain, the rest of them were probably powerful as well

Sweat was dripping down his forehead "Why would such a group take Suzu?" He thought to himself, but he didn't care, he gave his word that he would not return without Suzu, even if it meant his death "Even if you kill us, there are more coming, and we won't stop until you return to us the one you took, even if it means attacking your capital city" He told them as he and Tamao were standing back to back ready for an attack from any sides

"There shall be no fighting! We did not take Suzu away to harm her, actually, once we know that she is alright, we will gladly return her to you" Naruto told them, however he could tell that they weren't buying it "Everyone, lower your weapons, that's an order" Everyone lowered their weapons, that is except for Yoruichi

"I don't take orders from you" She said as she kept her blade pointed at the two demon ninja's

"Yoruichi, please do as he says" Toshiro asked her

Yoruichi looked back and saw that Rukia had not taken her blade out, she was the only one who still had her weapon out, she gritted her teeth, and how could she trust a demon ninja? She slowly began to put her blade away, staying vigilant at any signs of an attack; she would take it out and kill them in one shot

"Now you see that our intensions are not hostile, please lower your weapons" Naruto asked Yukito

"I will follow your lead Yukito….." Tamao told him, telling him that she would follow him, whether it be lowering her weapons or attacking

"Why is he acting this way? He isn't acting like your typical night ninja, and why are captains answering to him? Could he be? Could he actually be the new Kurokage? That would explain his power level and why they tried so hard to rescue him, yes it made perfect sense, however he still didn't understand why they took Suzu, or why they lowered their weapons. He slowly lowered his weapon as Tamao fallowed him "Now what?" Yukito asked as he stared at Naruto

"If you promise to not attack us, you may come with me and I will lead you to Suzu, she is just resting right now, once our doctor is done examining her and is sure she is alright, you may return with her" He answered him

"Well, it's not like we have a choice, I accept" he told him, he began to walk towards Naruto, but Yuki caught his arm as he walked by

"A word of warning, if you dare attack Naruto Sama while his guard is down, I will make sure all of you pay, including that girl you came for" She whispered in his ear before letting go of his arm

Yukito was shocked; however it only confirmed his prior beliefs that he was the new Kurokage

"Toshiro, please show them to Suzu… I have some unfinished business I need to take care of" Naruto told him while keeping an eye on Sai. Toshiro nodded as he motioned for Yukito and Tamao to fallow him "Everyone, take up position around the village and keep a look out for any other demon reinforcements" everyone nodded as they began to return to their posts "Not you Sai… I want to speak to you in private" he told him

"Yes my lord" Sai answered in his usual tone

Naruto lead him to another house of the abandoned village. Once he shut the door, the first thing he did was punch Sai as hard as he could, sending him crashing right through a wall "How could you abandon me!! I trusted you with my life!" He said as he picked Sai up by the collar and punched him again causing blood to start dripping from his mouth "You are a part of team seven! You, me, Sakura and Sasuke! You were among my most trusted friends!" He said as he punched him again still holding onto his collar "You had a chance to save me, yet you just ran off!!" He said as he punched Sai once more this time letting go of his collar as the force was enough to once again send him through another wall

Naruto was panting heavily, but not because he was tired, his emotions were beginning to get the best of him, Sai slowly forced his aching body to get back up, there was blood dripping from both his nose and mouth as well as a black eye, his face had begun to swollen a bit, however he did not attempt to attack Naruto, he seemed content with taking the punishment that he was receiving "…Hokage Sama, I am sorry…"

"You're sorry?! You're sorry? You think that that's going to make everything alright? You betrayed me Sai! And I want to… No I DEMAND to know why! You owe that to me, both as your friend, and your Hokage" He told him as the blood from Sai was dripping from his hand

"I am sorry… I want to tell you, I really do, but I cannot" Sai answered

Naruto punched him without warning sending him crashing to the ground "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" he said in anger as he moved towards Sai

Sai quickly put his arm up to defend himself "Hokage Sama, I swear to you that it's not by choice!! You have to believe me that if I could tell you, I would, I swear, please you have to believe me!!" He said as he shut his eyes fearing another hit, yet he was refusing to retaliate

Naruto stopped and grabbed a chair that had been left behind by its previous owners and set it up backwards in front of Sai, he sat on it with his arms resting on top of the back rest while staring at Sai, his hand still dripping with his blood. "Then start by telling me what you CAN tell me"

"I am unable to tell you anything in regards to my mission… Or who gave me the mission; however you should know who it is…" Sai answered him

"So Danzo is behind all of this? Is he still trying to get rid of me so he can take power?... Right you wouldn't be able to answer that" Naruto said as he was wondering what to do with Sai

"I may not be able to give you any details about my mission… But I can show you why I cannot" He said as he opened his mouth to reveal some sort of seal on his tongue "If I disobey my orders or reveal anything, this seal will activate, causing large amounts of pain, it was designed so ROOTS operatives could not reveal secrets about Konoha if they were ever captured…" Sai explained

"And Danzo is using it for his own personal use I see… Sai, I need to know, can I trust you? How much of a risk are you if I allow you to continue with us?" Naruto asked him

"For as long as I do not have the opportunity to carry out my orders" He answered

"So when I brought you along with us and we were outnumbered, you saw an opportunity to carry out your mission, which was to get rid of me… Sai, do you have any orders regarding Sakura?" Naruto asked, knowing that if he could not answer, it would mean he did

"No my lord" Sai quickly Answered

"Then here are my orders, for the remainder of this mission, you are to stay by her side at all times, protect her with your life, understood?"

"Yes Hokage Sama!" he answered

"And Sai, if I find out that you are lying to me, I will repeat this beating in my four tail form, and there won't be anything left of you once I am done" He told him as he got up and began walking towards the exit "Oh and, go clean yourself up… you have blood all over your face" He said as he left the house

A tear began to drip down Sai's cheek as he knew that he had let Naruto down, the one that he respected the most, the one who showed him how to feel emotions again… "Danzo…" He said as he gritted his teeth

**BONUS LOOK AT WHAT'S GOING ON IN KONOHA!!**

Danzo was staring outside of the window of the Hokage's office as he grinned, the village was now his to command, and that stupid brat Naruto was probably dead, and even if those fools that went with him returned, they would be too late. A knock came to the door "Come" Danzo said as he turned to see who it was

Sasuke entered, he got down on one knee and bowed his head "My lord, I have news of the rebellion"

"Very well, report" Danzo answered

Sasuke got back up "Our forces were not able to take the port city from the rebels my lord, and the capital city of fire has received re-enforcements from the wind, our advancements have halted on all fronts as the rebels loyal to Naruto continue to fight" he informed him

"Don't they understand that he is gone? Why do they continue to resist!" Danzo said as he slammed his fist on the desk

"Because you're a tyrant who lusts for power and no one respect you, were as Naruto is a hero of the people who proved time and time again that he deserves their respect and admiration" Sasuke thought in his mind "I don't know my lord…"

"And the Kyuubi refuses to obey?" Danzo asked

"Yes my lord, he continues to say that he will defend Konoha against threats as Naruto instructed him, but he refuses to fight in the civil war, he also called me a back stabbing Uchiha who he refuses to serve any longer…" Sasuke answered

"The only one who could control him now would be that dammed girl… What of our spies, any news on her retrieval?" Danzo asked

"We received a box this morning containing the head of one of our ROOTS operatives that was sent to retrieve her my lord" he informed him "And I hope we never do retrieve her… Naruto, Sakura… Will they ever forgive me?" Sasuke thought to himself as he didn't believe that Naruto was dead

Suddenly a ROOTS member ran into the room "Hokage Sama, please accept my apologies for intruding, but a delegation from Iwa have arrived" He informed Danzo

"Ah, good, please show them in" he told the ROOTS member who bowed and left "I am sorry Sasuke, but I must attend to this right away" He told him

"What are people from Iwa doing here?" Sasuke asked as he wasn't aware of any talks with the Earth Nation were taking place

"The reason why the rebellion is lasting this long is because they have the backing of the wind, I am just trying to level the playing field by getting the backing of the earth" He said with a grin

"What?! Aren't they going to want something in return!?" Sasuke said still shocked

"Well, that is what we are going to be discussing, I am sure that my proposal will be more than enough to make them happy" Danzo answered

"What are you going to promise them!?" Sasuke asked worried that Danzo was going to be giving away part of the fire country

"We will allow them to annex the bird country as well as most of the northern parts of the wind, while we annex the river country and the south of the wind, which includes Suna, I believe this to be a fair deal, now please Sasuke, I need you to leave my office" he said as he got ready to receive the Tsuchikage

Sasuke left Danzo's office "He plans to destabilize the entire Ninja world… The other nations are not going to stand by, he is mad with power, can't he see that he is going to create the next great ninja war… He must be stopped, Naruto, you must return before it is to late……"

**IN THE PAST**

Masaki had just exited the council chambers along with Hashirama, it had went better than he expected, Nami was waiting for him along with Danzo and Tsunade, she quickly ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him "What happened?" she asked wanting to know what the council had decided

"Thanks to Hashirama who had already defended me and proven my innocence, everything is going to be alright" He said as he held her

"We are going to be sending our response to them stating that we are not handing Masaki over" Hashirama told her

"That's great news!!" Nami said happy that Masaki's name had been cleared, at least in Konoha's eyes

"Hashirama, I request that I be a part of the forces going up to tell them" Masaki asked him

Both Nami and Hashirama were surprised "What?! Why?!" Nami asked

"Because, the one who framed me must be somewhere up there, and also I want to face my accusers directly and tell them it wasn't me. This is my honour we are talking about, and my honour means everything to me" Masaki explained

"But I don't want you to go!!" Nami said holding on tightly

Masaki smiled "I am sorry Nami, but this means a lot to me, don't worry, I will return as soon as I can" He said with a smile

"I don't like it, but if it's your wish, then I will allow you to go" Hashirama told him

"Thank you Hokage Sama" Masaki told him

"Master, I wish to go with you on this mission" Danzo said as he wanted to make sure his master would be indeed coming home

"Sorry Danzo, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Nami for me alright? In her current condition I want someone I trust to stay with her" He said with a smile

"I thought I told you before, I DON'T NEED PEOPLE TO LOOK AFTER ME!!" Nami said annoyed at Masaki

"I know you don't… But in your current condition, you are not at your best, please Nami" Masaki said as he held her hand against her stomach

"Alright… Just make sure you come back, because I won't be able to save you this time" she said as a tear was streaming down her cheek

Masaki wiped it way with his thumb "Don't worry, I will" He said as he kissed her

"Yeah, don't worry, because I am going with him" A voice came from behind them, it was Tobirama "I will bring your lover boy back to you safely Nami" He said with a smile

"I hold you to that Tobi…" she said with a smile "And thanks….."

* * *

**End chapter 36**

* * *

Well another chapter done, yes i know the past part was short, but it was intended that way :) I also hope that you guys enjoyed the sneak peek at what's going on back home, and the mess that Naruto is going to be returning to

What will the other say when they see Sai's swollen face? Is he telling Naruto the truth when he says that he does not want to betray him? Or is it all part of his plan? Will Masaki return home alive? How the hell can the Danzo from the past turn into the Danzo of the present? He is so great and awesome and nice, not at all like the one from the present!! Will Naruto return back home to see that the wind has been defeated and Sasuke is standing by Danzo's side? Did the teletubies EVER make ANY KIND OF FREAKEN SENSE TO ANY OF YOU!?

**READ RAVE REVIEW!! oh please oh please REVIEW!! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

Hey everyone!! I am back!! I am so sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter, I swear that i have not given up on this story!! I just decided that after writing almost non stop for over a year "including SOB" I needed a break because I was starting to get writers blocks, specially about the past, but I think that I am back on track now after a nice break/rest. To thank you all for being really patient with me, I have added yet another bonus section about back home, look forward to it :)

Now then, for my loyal and awesome reviewers who have been waiting for the new chapter to come out

MiseryluvsDeath - Thanks for the review, Yes, i am looking really forward to when Naruto returns home, without giving anything away, i can say that it should be withing the next few chapters :)

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, Yes, as i said to MiseryluvsDeath, i can't wait for Naruto's come back :D

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, and lol... I will actually think about that :P All i know is that if i do, it ain't going to end well for the teletubies ;)

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, just a reminder that Sasuke is not helping Danzo of his own free will, he is being controlled, much like Sai is being controlled, if he could, he would rip Danzo's head off :)

mch90 - Thanks for the review, and due to being really patient with me, i have added a new small preview :D hope you enjoy

Delran - Thanks for the review, i always like to end the chapter with sometimes random questions, many questions still remain about Sai, thought i admit in that chapter, he was pretty easy to read

xzavx - Thanks for the review, Yes, i knew that Madara was once the Mizukage of the mist, i try to keep as much canon as i can in the past, even with the limited information we have about it :P

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, Sasuke to me was always one of my fav chars back in the start of the series, i always wanted him to come back, and even still held out hope until the recent manga chapter where Naruto talks to him "PS anyone who thought and still thinks that Sakura wanted to betray Konoha and run off with Sasuke should know by now that she was lying to get close to him so she could KILL HIM :P i had so many people say to me Ha ha, Sakura wants to be with Sasuke not Naruto to you SasuSaku people, go away :P i mean seriously, he has treated her like trash since DAY 1!! and continues to do so today, hell he tried to kill her for god sakes... NaruSaku Damn it!!" uh sorry for getting off track, but yes, i still now hold hope that he will eventually return to Konoha because if anyone can change him, its Naruto, but i still think he wouldn't be the same

minatoHaiiiiii - x2 - Thanks for the review, and oh my... I cannot believe that i did that, i know the difference between latter and later, if you even read in some places i do use later in the right way, but i guess sometimes when i try to type fast, it can slip by, and since latter is a real word, Word doesn't pick up on it being wrong, and i don't notice it when i re-read my post, however i made sure that it was properly written in this chapter "even thought i only say it once" and i plan to go back and fix the errors in the other chapters when i have the time, seriously, thank you :)

Now that is everyone, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU so much for your continued support and your continued reviews, i beg of you to keep it up!! :D

Now i know its been a very long time, and so many of you have been waiting for this, so it is now time for me to shut up and release the next chapter in this story!!

I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 37!!

**

* * *

Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 37

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Suzu was still resting when Yukito and Tamao walked in; he quickly ran to her side and held her in his arms as tightly as he could "Suzu!" He said as tears were streaming down his cheeks "Have they hurt you in any way?" He asked as he let go of her to inspect her for injuries that could have been caused by bad treatment at the hands of the night ninja's

"No, I am fine Yukito, they promised me that they wouldn't hurt me, and they kept their promise" she told him

That's when Yukito noticed the blonde strand of hair hidden with her pink hair "What happened to your hair? Did they do this?!" he asked

"No, well its complicated…I will explain once we get home, all you need to know is that it wasn't caused intentionally…" Suzu explained

"I think it's cute" Tamao said with a bright smile while thinking to herself "As if she needed something else to make her cuter then she already was" she chuckled inwardly

Yukito smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly once more

Naruto walked in and smiled as he saw the pair reunited, Sakura walked to his side "It's great that everything worked out" she said as she went to grabbed his hand, but he quickly pulled it away surprising Sakura

Naruto had quickly shoved his hands in his pockets as they were still drenched in blood "Yeah… I will be right back" Naruto said as he walked out of the room to try and find some water to wash his hands

Sakura fallowed him wanting to know what was wrong "Naruto? Are you alright?" Sakura asked concerned as he was acting strangely

Naruto turned around and put on a smile while keeping his hands hidden in his pockets "Nothing Sakura Chan, I just need a few minutes" He said trying to act cheerful

Sakura wasn't buying it "Naruto… Did you forget who you're talking to? It's me Sakura; you may be able to fool everyone else, but not me. Now something is bothering you and I want to know what it is" She asked him directly

"I am sorry Sakura Chan… I can't tell you, at least not right now; it would cause unnecessary problems, please Sakura Chan, don't ask me to say more, because you know I cannot say no to anything you ask me…" Naruto asked her with almost pleading eyes

Sakura smiled at him "Alright" she answered him

Naruto began to smile as well as he gave her his trademark grin "Thanks Sakura Chan" he said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke

Sakura let out a small sigh "I only wish that you trusted me enough to tell me…" She thought to herself sadly

A few hours later Suzu, Yukito and Tamao were standing just outside of the abandoned village along with Naruto's group

"Suzu, I want to thank you for trusting me, and I ask that you forgive us for what we forced you to go through" Naruto told her

"It's alright, I know that you had little choice, so I don't blame you, I know that the outcome was not what you intended, and in the end everything worked out" Suzu said with a smile

"I honestly don't know everything that's happened, but I do know that Suzu is unharmed, and seems to respect you a great deal, so I thank you" Yukito told them

"If we don't go now, the others will catch up to us" Tamao reminded them

"Yes, we must leave now, I doubt the others will be as understanding as us" Yukito said as he and Tamao jumped away to a nearby tree branch

Suzu stayed behind for a few more seconds staring at Naruto, and wondering if she would ever see him again, thought she doubted it very much, she bowed in respect before jumping away joining Yukito and Tamao as they disappeared into the distance

"We should get going to, after all, we still have our original mission to complete" Itachi commented

"So what are you two going to do now?" Toshiro asked Rukia and Yoruichi

"I still want to keep an eye on you people until you leave the country, so I will be sticking with you" Yoruichi answered

"And I want to spend some time with my favorite little brother for as long as he is with us, because who knows if I will ever see you again" Rukia said while pinching Toshiro's cheek

Toshiro rolled his eyes as he was slightly annoyed, but it only made Rukia's grin grow wider

"Then it's off to the night temple we go" Naruto said as he lead the group back into night controlled territory

**IN THE PAST**

Masaki, Tobirama and a small group of the newly formed ANBU squad were approaching the boarders of the Fire and Lighting; they had traveled nonstop for the past few days. Masaki was wearing his ANBU Mask to conceal his identity for fear that they could be attacked without provocation due to his presence, he was trying to figure out how he was going to convince these people that he was innocent "Tobi, we are being watched" he whispered to his friend

"Yeah, I wonder how long until they finally stop us" Tobirama answered

Suddenly they found themselves surrounded by eighth Lighting ninjas; their weapons pointed at the group "Identify yourselves!" The group leader demanded

"I think that you know very well who we are, and why we are here" Tobirama answered back "But I will answer anyway, I am Senju Tobirama of the Fire nation's Leaf village, we are responding to an accusation made by your people against one of our own" He explained calmly

"We shall escort you the rest of the way, if you try anything, your lives are forfeit" The Lighting commander told them

Tobirama just nodded as the Lighting ninja put away their weapons and began to escort the Konoha group

Tobirama's group arrived at what appeared to be a village still under construction, although it wasn't as big as Konoha. They were lead to the central building that Masaki figured to be their main government building, much like their fire tower back home

As they entered, a man was being measured for what seemed to be a robe of some sort; he was also wearing a white and yellow conical hat that had the symbol of Lighting on it "Raikage Sama" The leader of the group that lead Tobirama and Masaki's group into the village said as he bowed

"What is it? Can't you see that I am busy" The young man answered back

"I am sorry my lord, but these people are from the Fire nation, they claim that they come to answer for their crimes" The man explained

"Hey, we never said that! We said that we came to answer to the accusation!!" Tobirama answered almost instantly

"Do you honestly think that we will believe anything that you have to say?" The man said as he pushed away the people that were taking his measurements "My people's blood has been spilled, one of yours is responsible, we demand retribution, if you won't give us the one who slaughtered my people in cold blood while they were simply patrolling our own boarders, then you and your escorts blood will have to be spilled" As he said those words, the room began to fill with ninjas and surround them

Masaki instinctually had his hand on his blade "I wouldn't do that if I were you" He said as he lifted his mask, knowing that it could cause them to instantly attack them, but they were going to attack eventually, he figured that revealing himself now would at least give them some extra time

"YOU!!" One of the ninjas shouted out "It was him!!" He said in anger "He is the one who murdered my team in cold blood and left me for dead!!"

"So you did bring us the accused after all, I guess your lives can be spared, but he will be executed, after a long interrogation session" He said as he with a grin

"We did not come here to deliver him to you!" Tobirama quickly answered "He came here of his own accord to defend himself" Tobirama explained

"Do you believe that we care about what he has to say? He is guilty!" The Raikage answered in rage

"That would be one of the biggest mistakes you could make, by killing us, you would be declaring war on the Fire nation, are you prepared to take us on? Your village is still under construction and its defenses wide open, Konoha is a fully completed fortress capable of withstanding even the biggest sieges, tell me, are you ready to take on such a force?" Masaki asked them hoping that he would listen to reason

The Raikage gritted his teeth, as much as he wanted to kill them right here and now, he knew that Masaki was right "Very well….. I will allow you to speak"

"Thank you" Masaki said as he bowed to show his respect "I swear that I am not the one who attacked your people, I was in Konoha the entire day training my pupil, a fact that I had to prove to my own people who almost arrested me instantly" Masaki told them "Even now, some of them remain skeptical, that is why that I chose to come here myself, because my honor has been tarnished and I vow to find the real person who did this, please give us … Give me a chance to restore my name and honor" Masaki said pleadingly

The Raikage just wanted to kill them and get it over with, but he had to think about his people, he knew that a war with Konoha would ruin them right now, however he couldn't look weak in front of both his people and Konoha, and for some reason, this man seemed sincere "Alright, I will allow you to attempt to find the real person who did this, if that is indeed the truth, but you shall do so under the supervision of my men, if anything happens to them, or they report foul play, it will be war" He finally answered

"That is acceptable" Masaki answered, happy that he was given a chance to defend himself

"Thank you Raikage" Tobirama said in respect

Meanwhile back home Danzo was meditating in the field near the stream inside Konoha, he had just spent most of the morning training his body, and now he was training his mind, as he was instructed by Masaki to do while he was away, suddenly he sensed a presence nearby, it was watching him, with speed and accuracy, he threw a kunai at a nearby bush, he then quickly ran to the bush and found Hiruzen who was trying to get the Kunai that had stapled him to the tree behind him out of his clothing "Oh, it's just you" He said with a slight grin

"Are you CRAZY? You could have killed me!" He said as he finally took out the Kunai that had somehow missed hitting him, but left a hole in his shirt

"Well, you were spying on me, my elite instincts took over" He said with a smile as he helped Hiruzen up from the ground

"Elite? More like lucky…." Hiruzen answered in an annoyed tone

"Why were you spying on me anyway?" Danzo asked

"I wasn't spying… I was just passing by and saw you, and wanted to know what you were up to" Hiruzen answered, but he was lying, in reality he was jealous of Danzo, although he was proud of being on team Tobirama, he really wanted to be mentored by his hero Masaki

"I was meditating" Danzo simply answered "Since Masaki Sensei is away on an important mission, maybe you wouldn't mind doing some sparing? Training alone only does so much" Danzo asked with a grin

Hiruzen hated to hear him say Masaki Sensei, but if he could beat Danzo, perhaps Masaki would recognize him as a better pupil "Yeah sure, your on" Hiruzen said with a grin

Both of them got into a fighting stance, Hiruzen was the first to strike, wanting to end the battle as fast as possible, Danzo was able to block the attacks easily, Hiruzen was a good fighter, but he was younger then he was and more rash, Danzo was calm and collected, after all, he was Chunin and Hiruzen a Genin

The fight continued as Hiruzen tried his hardest to hit Danzo, but could not get past his defense, and he was beginning to get annoyed at the fact that Danzo didn't seem to be taking the fight seriously as he had yet to even attempt an attack on him, Hiruzen took a few steps back and began to concentrate his chakra into his right hand and his legs, with speed that surprised Danzo, Hiruzen was able to outmaneuver him and strike him on the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground, causing Hiruzen to grin as he panted slightly, since it had used up a bit of chakra

Danzo was still laying on his back as blood began to drip from the corner of his mouth, he had underestimated Hiruzen, he thought to himself as he got up with a grin "Alright, you have proven to be a good fighter, now it's my turn!" He said as he was about to launch his attack, Hiruzen got into a defensive position, but they both heard someone calling out Danzo's name

"Danzo! Here you are" Nami said as she walked up to both boys

"Nami Chan… What is it?" He asked her

"I have been looking all over for you, you skipped breakfast this morning, you know how I feel about that" Nami told him

"But Nami Chan… I was training, just like Masaki Sensei told me" Danzo answered

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, even Masaki always eats something before he leave in the morning, so come on, I made your favorite" She said with a smile

"You mean…" Danzo said quickly changing his mind about eating

"Yes, Masaki's specialty, toast, bacon and pancakes" Nami answered with a grin, knowing that the boy would cave in hearing that "And Hiruzen, you are more than welcome to join us"

"Ah, no, I wouldn't want to intrude" Hiruzen answered

"Nonsense, I made enough for all of us, come, I bet that just like most boys, you went out to train without eating anything, so come on" Nami insisted

"No, I am fine, really…"

Nami's face suddenly changed from smiling to slightly angry "I SAID THAT YOUR COMING WITH US!!"

"Look man, she is pregnant and moody, if you want to survive the morning, I suggest you do as she says…" Danzo whispered into his ear

"Uhh Alright, I guess I will join you after all" Hiruzen said fearing answering no again

Nami's face suddenly returned to her happy self "Good, now come along boys" She said as she began walking back home

"She is scary…" Hiruzen whispered back to Danzo

"You don't know the half of it…" Danzo answered back as they fallowed Nami back home

**Thanks for being patient with me, so I give you yet another bonus**

**PRESENT TIME, BONUS OF WHAT'S GOING ON BACK HOME PART II**

Back in Suna Rei was playing with Naoto, Kakashi had entrusted her care to her, and Naoto had warmed up to Rei "You're so cute, I bet that you're going to be beautiful when you grow up, you are going to break a lot of boys hearts aren't you" she said with a smile. Akio walked into the room and sat down, he seemed tired and bruised, Rei quickly walked over to him "What happened?!" She asked concerned as she examined his wounds, none of them were severe, but it still worried her

"We were ambushed by the boarder, we were going to reinforce a village that was under attack and had requested our help, Danzo's forces were waiting for us and ambushed us, we were able to drive them off, but it was too late, the village had fallen by the time we arrived, we tried to liberate it, but we failed" Akio told her sadly

"Why haven't you been checked out at the hospital??" Rei asked as she quickly got a cloth and some water to clean his wounds

"Because the hospital is full, I knew that I didn't have anything severe, they don't need me taking up space that could be used to help a critically wounded ninja, that and I have my own cute personal nurse at home" he said as he forced himself to grin

"What's going to happen Akio?... What's going to happen if we fall?" Rei said sadly as she began to clean his wounds

"It's not going to happen Rei, the war in the west may be going badly, but we have reports that the war to the east is going well, Danzo's forces are unable to capture the port city or the Fire city fortress, we just need to hold them back long enough for them to force Danzo to retreat from our area" Akio reassured her

"What about the rumors…" Rei asked him

"They are unfounded, there is no evidence that the earth is going to join forces with Danzo, only a mad man would agree to that, it would force the hand of the other nations, it's the last thing that Danzo should want right now" Akio told her

"I hope that you're right" she said as she continued to clean up his wounds and apply bandages

"Hey Rei, check Naoto out!" He said as they both looked at the little pinked hair girl, she was standing on her feet, without the help of anything, her legs were unstable and looked like she could fall down at any moment, but she slowly began to take a step, and then another, Rei began to smile brightly again

"That's great Naoto!! You're so cute!!" she said restraining herself from picking up the little girl, but suddenly she fell down on her behind as she stared at the door "She still misses her parents a great deal" Rei said sadly

"And I am sure they miss her just as much, but don't worry, they will be back soon, and when Hokage Sama returns, this war is going to be over, just you see" Akio said with admiration for his missing leader

* * *

**End Chapter 37**

* * *

And that finishes up another chapter, i hope that you guys liked it!! Naruto should be returning home in another few chapters, so keep reading!! :D

Will Masaki find out who framed him? Will Nami's mood swings kill poor Hiruzen if he gets out of line again? Have we seen the last of the demon ninjas? How do they get the caramel into the caramel bars!!

as always, don't forget the three R's **READ RAVE REVIEW**


	38. Chapter 38

Hey everyone, yeah i am back, i am sorry that it once again took me so long to post another chapter, but my father called me the other day and told me he had a brain tumor the size of an egg in his head, turns out its not cancerous so the odds of him dying from it are low, but still, anytime someone opens up your skull, something can go wrong, so i spent the past few weeks with him before his operation, i am praying that all goes well

Now then, this chapter has 6400 words, it is one of my longest chapters and it is my reward to you who have been so patient with me, i hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it

now then, for my lovely, loyal, awesome, greatest people in the world "least to me :P" my reviewers!!

blackmoon124 - thanks for the review, again i am so sorry for making you guys wait, i hope it was worth the wait :)

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, thanks for the continued support, hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

airnaruto45 - Thanks for the review, and lol, indeed ;)

Delran - Thanks for the review, i agree with you about the time its taking me to post new chapters, you should have seen me back when i first began SOB, i was posting a new chapter ALMOST EVERY DAY... seriously... as for the length, last chapter was the normal length of my stories, this one has 6.4k words, its one of my longest, but don't expect this to be the norm, i am just trying to make up for being gone for a while :( and yes, Nami was fun to play at the end of the last chapter :P

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, and thank you for the continued support, i hope that you continue to read my story, i also hope that my new chapter was worth the long wait

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, great line, and wise words :P

xzavx - Thanks for the review, it is sad that HBK is gone, but we all knew it was going to happen, no one is ever going to defeat taker at WM, i predict that he will retire being 20-0 at WM, so it is sad to see HBK gone, but no shock, i knew that once they announced it that he was retiring, look at it this way, he retired while being on top, not like some of them like Rick Flair who continued while well passed their prime "PS i am not a flair hater, i am just saying he had no business coming back at his age, just like those old people at TNA, Hulk Hogan has no business being an ACTIVE wrestler, but that's just my opinion..." uh... hope you enjoy the new chapter :P

minatoHaiiiiii - Thanks for the chapter, it shocked me to find out that i had done it again, i scanned my story for "Latter" and i found that i had used it in a place where it was suppose to be later, i guess i am just tying so fast that i don't notice it... part of it is me wanting to get the story out to you guys ASAP and since latter is a valid word, spell check doesn't pick it up, i will continue to keep an eye on it thought :P like what i am doing now, witch is manually scanning :) anyway hope you like then epic chapter!

Well that's everyone, please i ask that you continue to review, the more reviews i get, the more motivated i am to continue :) well with that said, on to the epic 6K+ word chapter.... i give you call Chapter 38 in all its epicness!!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 38

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto and his group were still walking towards the night capital city "I can't believe that we are finally almost done, I can't wait to return home and relax" Konohamaru told Yuki

"The mission is far from over, who knows what could happen from here to the city, and then not only do we have to wait for Naruto Sensei to finish mastering whatever it is that he is suppose to master, but we have to make it back to the ship and exit night controlled waters, even then, I won't be able to relax until I am back on home soil" She answered back

"Hey, there it is" Toshiro suddenly announced from the front of the group

Naruto looked at the horizon and could see one of the largest cities that he had ever set his eyes on, it was much larger than the first city they saw when they first arrived "How can so many people live in the same place…" Naruto thought to himself

"This is the capital city of the night country, Hidden Moon village" Rukia said with a sense of pride

"You call that a village?... I beg to differ!" Konohamaru exclaimed

"At the center lies the sacred night temple, let's hurry, we're almost there!" Toshiro said as he led the group

They reached the gates of the city as a guard came to greet them "Captains Kuchiki and Shihoin, welcome back" He said in a bow

"Anything new happened while we were out" Yoruichi asked

"No ma'am, the council is still bickering about who will be the next Kurokage, they should just pick one of the captains and be done with it" The man said in an annoyed tone

"They are going to have to make up their minds sooner or later; it's already been a year since Kurosaki Sama was captured by the leaf, I wonder what is taking them so long to pick someone" Rukia responded

"I completely agree ma'am, oh Captain Shihoin I almost forgot but the council did want to talk to you about your last mission" The man told them

"Well I guess I should get that out of the way, Rukia, are you going to be alright?" Yoruichi asked

"Of course" Rukia quickly answered

Yoruichi nodded as she walked away from the group

"So, how do we get to the temple from here?" Sakura asked

"Not yet, first we have to drop by my division's headquarters" she informed them

"Headquarters? I thought that each division had their headquarters in separate cities around the country" Naruto commented

"Each division has its own city to protect that is their headquarters yes, however inside each city also has a headquarters for every division, a place for them to rest or plan their own things since they tend to travel a lot around the country" Toshiro explained

"Alright… Then why do we need to stop by your headquarters first then?" Naruto asked

"I have been thinking about this during most of our trip here, your story isn't going to hold up with the master of the temple, so I thought of something more plausible" Rukia told them as she led them down the busy streets of the city

"And what would that be?" Toshiro asked

"I will explain once we arrive" She answered

It didn't take them long to reach the headquarters, Rukia was surprised to be greeted by her vice captain "Captain! What a surprise to see you here" She said with a bright smile "Wait… Those people, they are some of the ones who helped during the demonic attack on one of our villages!" She said surprise to see them all together with her captain

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked still surprised

"Well, I had to hand in the report about the attack to the council ma'am, and I was just planning on visiting my father before returning home" she explained "What about you ma'am?" she asked

"Well, I encountered these people during my patrol of the border, they helped repel an attack, one of them impressed me so much that I decided to take him on as my apprentice" She told her, shocking not only the vice captain, but Naruto's group as well

The vice captain looked at the group trying to figure out which one it could be "Well that is great news, you haven't had an apprentice since the leaf invasion where he was killed, it's good to see you taking on a new apprentice, it will be great to have a new face around the division, if I may ask, who is it?" She asked

"This one" she said pulling Naruto to her side "His name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Well then Uzumaki, welcome to the seventh division, I look forward to getting to know you better" She said "I am Yano Ayumi, your new vice captain" She said with a smile as she shook his hand

Naruto smiled back "Thank you for the warm welcome" Naruto responded

"Don't thank me so fast, as the vice captain, it's my job to… properly welcome you to the division once you return to our main headquarters back home" she said with a slightly more evil smile and grin "Well, it was great meeting you, but I really must be going, my father is waiting for me, and I have a homecoming to plan for you now" she said as she ran off

"What did she mean by that?!" Naruto asked slightly concerned

"Something you don't need to worry about since you're not going to be actually joining us" Rukia said as she led the group inside the building

"Just be grateful, I heard that Rukia's vice captain took her job seriously about initiating new members of the division" Toshiro whispered in his ear

"She is NOT that bad…" Rukia told them, obviously overhearing what Toshiro had told Naruto "She is just….. Spirited, that's all" She said as she opened a cupboard that held some uniforms, headbands, and various other things, she took out what seemed to be a piece of cloth with the number seven on it and handed it to Naruto

"What is this?" Naruto asked

"it's an armband, put it around your right arm" Rukia told him "That armband means that you are my apprentice" She explained

"Is this part of your plan?" Toshiro asked

"Yes, I will explain the rest in private" she said as she looked around, there were a few seventh division members in the lounge, a few more walking around in various rooms, she lead them to a room with a large table, she closed the door once everyone was inside. She sat down with everyone else "This is one of our situation rooms where we plan missions or have meetings, no one will bother us in here" she explained

"So, how is making Naruto your apprentice going to help us?" Sakura asked

"There are too many holes in your plan, how will you explain the fact that he has a Zanpakuto and yet has never graduated from the academy, the ceremony is held at the temple where you are chosen by your Zanpakuto, so how are you going to get past that fact when the master would have never seen him? No it just wouldn't have worked" Rukia told them

"And your plan is better?" Sakura asked confused as to how her plan could work

"An apprentice does not have to be a graduate, look, I will just explain my entire plan, you will understand" she told them as she got ready to reveal her entire plan "I will go with Naruto personally to the temple"

But before she could continue she was interrupted "No, we are not going to allow him out of our sight, his safety is our responsibility" Konohamaru told her

"Look, none of you are a part of this country, well except for Toshiro and Hiyori, but sending you two in would be an even bigger mistake, Toshiro, I don't care what color you dye your hair, he will recognize you, just like I did, as former captain and vice captain, the master will be able to see right through any disguise either of you try to use, my plan is the best shot you people have of making this work" Rukia explained

Konohamaru slammed his fist on the table, obviously frustrated with having to trust someone else with Naruto's safety; Yuki took his hand into her own trying to calm him down, although she felt the same way about not being able to personally escort Naruto

"Guys, I know it's hard to admit, but she is right, I wasn't expecting anyone to recognize me, but if she could do it, the master will be able to do it easily" Toshiro explained "And we can trust Rukia, I know I would still trust her with my life" Toshiro added

Rukia blushed a bit "Thanks Toshiro, and I would trust you with my own life, even though most of the country views you as a traitor, I do not"

"Alright, so you and Naruto go to the temple together, then what?" Hiyori said with a slightly jealous tone towards Rukia

"Yes, once we reach the temple, I will introduce Naruto as my apprentice to the master, telling him that he is a very promising academy student that has caught my eye" but once again she is interrupted

"Wait, how is that going to work? Isn't he kind of old to be an academy student?" Sakura asked

"The academy has students of all ages, the ones who join later then others normally join because something recent happened in their life such as their families being killed by the demon country, or their skills being discovered by someone, or simply just deciding late in life to join the academy, I am sure not all your own academy students are young?" Rukia explained

"No… It's just we always heard that the night academy students were normally young children, some graduate as young as the age of 8" Sakura stated

"Yes, such as myself and Toshiro, but not all do, so that won't cause any suspicion" Rukia told them "Yes, well as I was saying, I will introduce him as my apprentice, now the way I plan to explain the Zanpakuto is by saying that he was given a blade to train and defend himself during missions, because as my apprentice, he would be accompanying me on all my missions, however, somehow the blade turned out to be a Zanpakuto, and during a recent missions patrolling the borders with me we were attacked and he was forced to use his blade, and accidently activated its power and awaking the spirit inside creating the situation that he is currently in, we will then ask the master to help out, it may take several days maybe even weeks before he completes the training, during this time, the rest of you will be welcome to stay here, you will be safe here" Rukia finished and waited for their reaction to the plan

"It seems that we have little choice but to trust you…" Konohamaru said still unhappy about trusting Naruto's safety to someone else

"It's a good plan, if you truly intend on going through with it without backstabbing us" Itachi commented

"Toshiro trusts her, that is enough for me to trust her too, Ru… I mean Captain Kuchiki, we should get going" Naruto said with a smile as he got up

Rukia smiled back as she got up, but was stopped "Uh, so what are we suppose to do during all this time?" Sakura asked

"I will inform the one in charge of my division here about your stay, and well, you all wear the uniform, so it's safe for you to roam the streets, just stay out of trouble and you will be fine" She said as she left the room with Naruto

**IN THE PAST**

Masaki and his group were investigating the scene where he had supposedly attacked the lighting ninja's "Did you find anything?" Tobirama asked as he approached his friend

"No, I can see that indeed a battle was fought here, there is a lot of blood, but nothing that proves my innocence, however I think I may have figured out where he went from here" Masaki explained

"He went back towards your village!!" One of the lightning men told them

"No, well perhaps he made it look that way, but see here, these marks in the branches were made recently, and they lead that way. Did any of your men head in that direction after the fight?" Masaki asked

"The only survivor was badly hurt, he headed straight for the village, he would have been too injured to travel using tree branches, he walked" He answered

"So, these tracks were made by someone other than the lighting group" Masaki concluded

"So we fallow them?" Tobirama asked

"Of course" Masaki quickly answered

The group began to fallow the trail, Masaki stopped continuously to make sure they were still on the right track

They finally arrived at what looked to be a pile of rubble from some sort of structure "What is this? What did this place use to be?" Masaki asked one of the Lightning ninja's

"I… I don't know, we have no records of anything being built here" He said puzzled

"Perhaps you didn't know it was here?" Tobirama commented

"No, I have personally been in this sector before, never have I seen any signs of anyone presently or ever having lived here" He said as he examined the rubble

"Well obviously something did" Masaki commented as he looked around "And from the looks of things, a battle was fought here" He said as he examined the ground "And it's recent"

"How can you tell?" Tobirama asked

"Look, here is blood not yet washed away by the rain, there are burnt marks all over the place, I suspect whoever attacked your people caused this" Masaki finished

"And yet he is nowhere to be seen, yet you are able to track his tracks quite easily, perhaps this is all a charade to try and make us believe that you are innocent!!" One of the Lightning ninja's said as he faced Masaki

"I am an expert tracker, as long as it is recent, I can track anyone, anywhere" Masaki said as he faced the accuser "Look, this has been a long day, the sun is setting and we are all tired, perhaps we should setup camp here for tonight"

"Sounds like a good idea" Tobirama said trying to help defuse the situation

"Whatever" The Lightning ninja said as he turned around to rejoin the others

"Do you think that they will ever believe that it wasn't you?" Tobirama asked in a low tone of voice

"I don't know….. But I want to catch whoever is responsible for this" Masaki answered

An hour later, the campsite had been set up, some of the men had already went to sleep "You guys get some sleep, I will take first watch" Masaki told the group

"You think that I will trust my life to the likes of you and your people? I think not" One of the lightning ninjas responded

"Fine, one from each side will take watch during the night, you can keep each other company or something" Tobirama said as he made his way to his tent to get some sleep

Masaki jumped up into one of the trees and got comfortable on top of one of the tree branches, he could see the entire camp site and its surroundings while the Lightning Ninja decided to patrol around

A few hours had past, Masaki heard a noise, he looked around but couldn't see anything, he tried to look for the Lightning ninja in case he had heard something, but he couldn't find him either, Masaki jumped down from the tree and began looking around, he couldn't believe it, the pile of rubble that they had found earlier was gone, and in its place was a grand temple, he quickly turned around and began screaming "TOBI! TOBI!!" but the campsite had vanished "Hello?! Anyone? Tobi?" But no one answered, not the Lightning ninja's, or his own ANBU squad "Where are they?!" He began to panic as he continued to look for them, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find a single person, nor could he even find any trace of the campsite, it's as if it had never existed "But that's impossible…" Masaki thought to himself "That temple, maybe it had something to do with this…" He thought as he made his way back towards the temple

He once again admired its beauty from the outside as he slowly climbed the stairs up to the massive doors, he pushed them open and slowly walked in with his hand constantly on his blade "Hello?" but no one answered, he cautiously continued to walk through the temple, he found a chamber full of books and scroll, but what intrigued him the most was in the middle of the chamber seemed to be a young teenage girl, she was sitting down and seemed to be slightly levitating a few inches above the ground, it looked like she was meditating, he slowly approached her, his hand always on his blade, suddenly the doors slammed shut behind him and the girl opened her eyes, causing Masaki to take a few steps back

The girl slowly got to her feet and seemed to stretch herself, she seemed relaxed, Masaki took a good look at the young girl, her beauty was unremarkable, she looked to be around fifteen, no older then sixteen, she had dark pink hair and yellow eyes "Who are you, and why have you broken into my temple" She asked him

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to break into the temple, but there was no one at the entrance… My name is Namikaze Masaki, I came in because my friends have disappeared suddenly, and I thought perhaps I could find some answers in here…" Masaki tried to explain

"So… You didn't come in to steal my secrets? Or to challenge my powers?" The girl asked

"No, until now, I had no idea this place even existed, the last time I was here, there was only rubble" Masaki explained

"Yes, that was caused by a very unpleasant man, oh my, look at myself, being rude to you and not even introducing myself, my apologies, my name is Ayumi, I am the current sage" She said with a smile

"Sage?..." Masaki asked confused

"I just explained all this to that other bastard… Well at least your nothing like him, so I will gladly explain it to you" She said with a growing smile, Ayumi began to explain everything to him, from the first sage and his first apprentice brothers, to how they became the Uchiha and Senju and her own story and how she became the sage "And that's that" She said

"Wow… That is incredible, you must be extremely powerful

"Powerful yes… And up until recently, I thought I was pretty smart too, but I was killed by a simple Uchiha, how humiliating that was…" She said in an upset tone

"Wait, an Uchiha? When was this??" Masaki asked

"A few days ago, if my master found out, he would be disappointed in me, and he took some of my scrolls too" She added

"This Uchiha, was his name Madara by any chance?" He asked

"Why yes, do you know him?" She asked

"Yes… We have been chasing him, he turned his back on his old village, although he had good reasons for doing so… Now he is taking his vengeance too far…"

"You seem to have a pure heart… I like you" She said with a bright smile

"Uh… Thanks?" Masaki said unsure as to what that meant

"Look, I can tell you that the Uchiha will cause a lot of trouble for your village, more then you could possibly imagine, thanks to the scrolls he has stolen, he will be able to slow down his aging considerably, there is no limit to how much knowledge he could accumulate or the power he can attain with that kind of time, and if what you say is true about wanting vengeance on your village, it will only be a matter of time before he is able to destroy it, plus he may continue the sick tradition of the Uchiha way of thinking and bring peace to the world, thought war, someone has to stop him" She told him

"Couldn't you do that?" Masaki asked

"Although I cannot die entirely, my physical body was killed by him; I exist now only in this temple, I cannot chase him down, no matter how much I would want to, but you… You could do it, but not as you are now, you would only suffer the same fate as I, well worst, since you would permanently die…" She told him

"What? Then what are you suggesting then?" Masaki asked

"Become my apprentice, I could train you to be a Sage like me, you could then face him, I already sense that you are powerful and have a pure heart, you could be your village… No, the world's only hope"

"No, there must be someone else who can take your teachings, I cannot abandon my life, Nami… My future child, no I cannot just leave all of that behind, I am sorry…"

"No, it is me who is sorry, because you don't seem to understand, those very people you love will die if you chose to decline this offer…" Ayumi told him again

"I cannot, I am sorry but I refuse" Masaki said as he turned his back on her

"Very well, I cannot force this upon you, however if you ever change your mind, return here, the temple will be visible only to you, and you alone, the others will see the rubble of the old temple… Good luck Masaki" Ayumi said in a sad tone as she got back down to begin meditating again

"Wait… What about my people? What did you do to them?" Masaki asked

"Do to them? Why nothing… you never physically left that tree" She said with a smile

Suddenly Masaki wakes up and finds himself in a free fall from his tree branch, with speed he grabs onto one of the branches but it slips from his grip, he tries to grab another, it helps slow his decent but it once again slips, he quickly does a few hand signs and four Masaki appear at the bottom of the tree, they try to catch him but they were too late and instead he falls on top of them causing them to disappear in a poof of smoke, however they had still broken his fall and he remained unhurt

"Well good morning sunshine" Tobirama said as he stood above him with a bright smile "finally woke up now did we?"

"Its morning already?... I must have fallen asleep" Masaki said as he got back on his feet with a slight sore back, either from sleeping on the branch all night, or the fall, he wasn't sure witch

"Don't worry, I took over for you during the night, you must have been exhausted, so I allowed you to sleep" He told him "And now breakfast is ready"

"Tobi, it was Madara!" Masaki told his friend

"It was Madara who what?" Tobirama asked

"He is behind it all, he is the one who attacked the Lightning and framed me, he is the one who attacked this temple and killed a Sage, he now has powers that make him very dangerous, we have to report back to Konoha and begin searching for him before he destroys it!!" Masaki explained

"Whoe whoe whoe there, back up, you lost me as he is behind it all…"

"Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, but during the night something happened, I met up with this young girl who was actually a sage, she explained everything to me, you have to believe me!" Masaki pleaded with him

"Masaki, you were in that tree the entire night, you didn't move until you fell out of the tree, it must have been a dream"

"No, it couldn't have been, it was real, it felt real, I can remember every single detail"

"That temple you're talking about is still in rubble, if it was in fact a temple to begin with, look your tired, we all are, we all want to go home and put this behind us, but we simply can't abandon our investigation

Suddenly the Lightning ninja's came up to them "We are sorry we ever doubted you, we will return to the Raikage and explain to him that you were framed, please accept our apologies" He said holding out his hand

Masaki awkwardly took it as they shook hands, yet he was puzzled, as were the rest of the Konoha group, they bowed in respect and suddenly jumped away, leaving Masaki and Tobirama in shock

"What just happened?" Tobirama asked

"… I don't know, but I believe that my name was just somehow cleared…"

"Well, I guess there is nothing left for us to do then to just head back home and report back…. Although I have to say I am not really sure how to report this" Tobirama said scratching his head

As the group began to leave the area, Masaki stayed behind for a few seconds and looked back; he could see Ayumi waving at him in the distance "Good luck…" she said before disappearing

"…Thank you" He said before rejoining the others

**IN THE PRESENT**

Naruto and Rukia had made it to the temple, the structure was grand and marvelous, leaving Naruto in awe "This is the holiest of holy places in the night country, every single ninja and even civilian would give their lives to safeguard this place" Rukia told him as they entered

The inside was just as grandiose as the outside as they walk through the halls, a man was waiting for them "Master Aida, it is good to see you again" She said as the man hugged her

"Rukia my dear, you are lovelier every time I see you, so what brings you to see me today?" The man asked

"Master, this is my new apprentice, Uzumaki Naruto, he is an academy student with a lot of promise"

The man took Naruto's hand and shook it "Nice to meet you my boy, you are a lucky lad indeed to have such a good sensei, you will learn much more with her then you would at the academy, I can assure you of that" He said with a smile

"Thank you master, I am sure that Kuchiki Sensei will be a great teacher, I can only hope to live up to her expectations" Naruto answered

"I can tell simply by looking at you that you will be a fine young lad, I sense a future captain in you, this must be why Rukia took you under her wing, she can sense it too" The man said with a smile

"Yes indeed" Rukia said with a smile of her own

Naruto was a bit surprise by all this, the man was much nicer and younger then he had anticipated, for some reason, he expected to see some old man in long robes and with a stern attitude, not this young man with a warm smile

"And what brings you to me today my dear? I hardly think that you simply wanted to introduce this young lad to me, or perhaps did you just want to have a cup of tea with me again" He asked her

"No master, we are here on business, serious business in fact" Rukia told him

"That serious huh? Well then, please tell me all about it" He said as he sat down at a nearby table where fresh tea had just been brought by one of the temple servants

They sat down as the man began serving them the tea "You see master, I gave my apprentice a blade to defend himself during our missions and to use for training purposes, and during our last mission, he was forced to use it to defend not only himself, but possibly saved me from a surprise demon attack while we were patrolling the borders, he was able to kill the ninja's however, his chakra leaked into the blade and unleashed its powers… We were all shocked and surprise, including my apprentice, upon examining the blade closer, we found out that it was in fact a Zanpakuto" Rukia explained

"I see, and of course, since he not only forced himself upon the blade without allowing it to chose him, as well as awakening the spirit within, he has angered it and it is now tormenting his very soul"

"That is correct master" Rukia confirmed "Only you can help us now, we had no idea it was a Zanpakuto, my apprentice is suffering for a stupid mistake I made" She told him

The man smiled "My dear Rukia, you always did have a soft spot for your subordinates; it's what makes a great captain and leader" He said with a soft smile "Could I please see the blade in question?" The man asked

"Of course, Naruto, show him" Rukia asked

"Yes Sensei" Naruto responded as he took out the blade and handed to the man handle first as to not cut him

The man examined it carefully, his eyes widen "This cannot be… wait here" He suddenly said as he ran off with the blade causing both Naruto and Rukia to be surprised, a few minutes later he returned with both the blade and a large book "Sorry, I had to be sure" he told them

"What's wrong master?" Rukia asked

"Where did you get this blade?" He asked Rukia in a serious tone

Rukia didn't know what to answer, she felt cornered, as if they had been discovered, suddenly Naruto answered "From what I am told, it was a blade that they had brought back from the failed invasion of Konoha" he told them

"Yes, spoils of war, and since it came from Konoha, no one could have imagined that it was a Zanpakuto, why do you ask master?" Rukia said with a sign of relief "good thinking Naruto" she thought to herself

"It all makes sense now, yes, there can be no doubt... Rukia, do you know what this is?... This is one of the four legendary elemental blades, this is the wind blade!" He said with joy in his voice

"Really?!" Rukia said genuinely surprised

"Yes, the wind blade's last owner was Namikaze Masaki, who was lost to us over sixty years ago during that failed expedition that was believed to have wrecked near the fire nation, this is a miracle for this blade to have made its way back home!" He said in an existing tone

"That is great news!" Rukia said in an equally exited tone, even thought she knew that the blade would be lost to them again soon…

"There is only one thing that bothers me… Two of the legendary four blades can only be wielded by two specific families, the earth blade by the Talhos, the wind blade by the Namikazes, the water blade and the fire blade can be wielded by those they view as pure hearted, so if You are an Uzumaki, how are you able to wield the wind blade?" He said confused

"I have a confession to make… My father was a Namikaze, but he died before I was even born, my mom was an Uzumaki and since he died before he could reveal their relationship…" but he was cut off by Aida

"Of course, it would have been viewed as an attempted to gain access to the noble family of the Namikazes, but now you have proof of your true lineage, you can proudly call yourself a Namikaze and claim what is rightfully yours, as the wielder of the wind blade, you should be the leader of the family" The man explained to him

"Oh no, I do not wish it, I am happy with the way things are now, my mother died recently and I would feel like abandoning her name would be like abandoning her and everything she ever did for me, I beg of you master Aida, keep this secret from being public knowledge" Naruto requested

"I see, I really respect someone who would rather sacrifice power and wealth then sacrificing who he is, I really like you boy" The man said with a warm smile "Now then, rest up because tomorrow your training will begin" he said as he got up

"Could we not begin today?" Naruto asked

"I had things planned for today, so I cannot begin, feel free to explore the temple, Rukia, do you also wish to stay here with him?" He asked her

"Yes master, I will be staying with my apprentice during the entire training" Rukia informed him

"Aright, I will have two rooms prepared then, I shall see you both tonight at dinner then, now if you excuse me, I must get going" He said as he returned Naruto's blade and began walking away

"Of course master" Rukia said as she bowed, Naruto fallowed the example, once they were alone she let out a large sign "That was quick thinking… I thought for sure that he had figured us out" She said with a smile

"I don't even know how those things came to me….. They just did" Naruto answered

"But still… I am shocked that you hold the legendary wind blade, and that your ancestor is none other than the great Namikaze Masaki Sama, it's a shame that you will be leaving us… You would have made a great night captain, who knows, you could have become the Kurokage" She said with a grin

"I am already a Hokage, my country may not be as grand as the night, but I love them and will protect them with my life, I must return to them" He told her

"Yeah… And I respect that" She told him

"Tell me, where are the other three blades?" Naruto asked

"Well, the earth blade is right here in this temple, the Talhos no longer exist today, so no one is able to wield it, the fire blade was lost a long time ago, no one knows what happened to it, and the water blade is actually wielded by none other than Toshiro" Rukia told him

Naruto was both shocked and puzzled at the same time "What? How can that be, I mean his attacks are ice based, not water based" Naruto commented

"It takes water to create ice, both he and the spirit prefer to use ice then just water as they think it's a more effective weapon, but if he desired, he could use water based attacks, it's sad to think that Konoha has two of our legendary blades… You know, I should be reporting you people instead of helping" She told him

"Why don't you?" Naruto asked

"Because, Toshiro is like a little brother to me, sometimes more… And he has such respect and admiration for you, and I myself have seen why he does, so I cannot bring myself to do it, even if it means allowing two of our legendary blades to leave us" She said with a bright smile

"Thanks…" Naruto said as they both walked around the temple

Meanwhile back in the city Yuki and Konohamaru were walking around, they were both still in awe at the sheer size of the city, but Yuki was enjoying herself as she looked in the shops "Oh Konohamaru, how much I wish we had some of these shops back home!" She said with wide eyes "Oh, this dress is so beautiful… But we don't have any night country currency" she said with sad eyes

"It's getting late, we should be heading back" Konohamaru said as he was tired of all the walking they had done

"Aww, just a little more, please Konohamaru, please!" she said with pleading and teary eyes

"This is NOT FAIR… Naruto Nii-San warned me about this….must resist, must resist" he said as he looked away but he began to hear some sniffling he looked at her for a split second and saw a tear forming bellow her eye "…YOUR EVIL, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?!... FINE we can stay a while longer…." He said sighing as he had caved in

"Oh thank you so much!!" She said as she kissed his cheek causing him to blush

"Look, why don't you go on and continue window shopping for a bit and meet me back here in like 3 hours" Konohamaru told her

"Sure, see you later" she said as she walked away humming to herself happily

"…And she left me alone just like that… Wow…" he said slightly shocked as he let out yet another sign, he began to stare at the dress that Yuki wanted "I don't know why she wants to stay, I mean it's not like we can buy anything without money… But I guess girls will be girls…"

* * *

**End chapter 38**

* * *

Well that concludes yet another chapter, i hope that you all enjoyed it as i spent almost my entire Sunday writing it for you guys, my great and awesome fans :D "Yes, i wrote all that in one day..."

Will Naruto be able to finish his training without any problems? Will Masaki be able to stop Madara's plans? Will Konohamaru ever find a way of resisting Yuki? Is Yuki as evil, Less evil or more evil then Sakura in getting their way using "The face" ? How much wood could a woodchuck cut if a woodchuck could cut wood?

as always, don't forget the three R's **READ RAVE REVIEW!!! "If i could make the review flash i would, so imagine that it does flash instead :P"  
**


	39. Chapter 39

Hey everyone, i come to you with a brand new chapter, yay !! And it didn't take a month this time :D

Well its that time again, the time when i take the time to answer my reviewers :)

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, one of my friends who reads my story said the exact same thing about Sasuke, all i have to say about that is, i ain't saying anything :P

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, i hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, i always like to have some humor in my stories, although i have to say there isn't any in this chapter, but i hope that you still enjoy the chapter :)

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this new chapter :D

xzavx - Thanks for the review, hornswagle could beat the undertaker if they the WWE scripted it.... thought i hate that little bastard.... i am no fan of Mr Ziggels...err i mean Daulth Ziggler, but he did us all a favor by beating the crap out of hornswagle, i am an Smack Down fan and i didn't want to see him on my show... thought i am pissed off as how they devastated the Smack down roster with the last WWE draft... its sad to see that Smack Down will ALWAYS be the B show....."sigh" anyway enjoy the chapter :P

Well that's everyone, i seem to be getting less and less reviews :( Makes me sad, i hope its not because my story isn't as good as it use to be

Anyway i know, i know, i have kept you all waiting long enough, here is the next installment of the story, i give to you CHAPTER 39!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 39

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

The next morning Naruto had begun his training with master Aida "The first thing you must do is completely clear your mind" He told Naruto as they were sitting Indian style face to face, Naruto's Zanpakuto was resting on his legs "Just shut your eyes an and breath slowly, clear your mind of everything that may be bothering you or that you may be thinking of"

Naruto did as he was told, his eyes were closed and he was breathing in and out slowly

"Now that you are completely calm, I want you to think about somewhere peaceful where you can see yourself meditating inside your mind" he told him

"But isn't this meditating?" Naruto said opening his eyes for a second

"You need to be in a deep state of meditation, in order to achieve this; you must be physically and mentally meditating, once you enter that state, only then will you be able to attempt communicating with the spirit within your Zanpakuto" Aida explained

Naruto took a deep breath as he tried to return to his previous state of meditation, he pictured the stream that runs through Konoha, it meant a lot to him, it was where he first met Sakura, it was where he first met Sasuke, and it was also where he became a Konoha Ninja and where team seven (Team Kakashi) was born. He sat down near the stream, the constant flow of the water was soothing and relaxing, he shut his eyes and began breathing slowly, just like he was doing physically in the real world. He began to feel the winds pick up around him, but he didn't open his eyes, he was determine to enter the deep state of meditation he needed in order to finally communicate with the spirit of his Zanpakuto

Aida was smiling a bit, he could tell that Naruto was talented; normally it took days before anyone could communicate with their Zanpakuto, but Naruto seemed to be well on his way to a deep state of meditation as his breathing slowed down to a crawl

Meanwhile a young girl was standing at the entrance to the temple, she was fully dressed in the uniform of a night ninja. She was slowly making her way towards the massive doors, she pushed them opened and began walking through the great halls, one of the temple servants walked up to her "Welcome to the temple, is there anything I can help you with?" He asked, but she did not respond, she just continued to walk as if he wasn't even there "Excuse me miss, but if you are here to see Master Aida, he isn't available, perhaps I could make an appointment?" the servant asked again, but just like the first time, she ignored him. She was making her way towards the next room, the servant got in between her and the doors in an attempt to stop her "I am sorry miss but you cannot continue, you will have to wait here until Master Aida can…" But to his surprise, she threw him out of her way "HELP! INTRUDER!!" the servant screamed

Within seconds temple security appeared around her "Stand down, or we will be forced to arrest you!!" one of them said as he drew his weapon on her, she finally stopped and looked around, there were six security personnel around her, she did a few hand signs and six boulders erupted from the ground and took out the six security guards simultaneously. The servant couldn't believe his eyes "SOUND THE ALARM!!" one of the guards said as he was barely conscious

The servant quickly ran for the alarm, he pressed the button that activated a bell that alerted all of the security in the temple as well as the nearby night police station

Rukia was resting in the lounge while Naruto was doing his training with Master Aida when she heard the alarm "What the hell? An alarm here? There hasn't been an attack on the temple in decades…" She thought to herself as she quickly made her way out of the lounge and towards the temple entrance, she found nothing but unconscious bodies, she made her way to the closes one she could find and tried to revive him "Wake up, wake up!!" She said franticly needing answers

His eyes slowly opened "Captain…" she said in a weak voice

"What happened here? Where are the attackers?" She asked

"There was only one… A young girl" he said as he passed out again

"Only one intruder did all this? It must be a demon infiltrator, but why? They have never done this in the past…" She thought to herself as she laid the security guard back down and fallowed the trail of destruction left behind by the attacker, one thing puzzled her thought, none of the bodies she found were killed, just knocked unconscious

Master Aida and Naruto had heard the alarm, it had broken Naruto's concentration "Damn it, I was so close… What is that sound?" He asked

"The temple alarm, someone has broken into the temple" Aida said calmly

"Shouldn't we check it out?" Naruto asked

"No, the temple has ample security and Rukia is here as well, whoever it is will be dealt with swiftly enough" Aida said with a calm tone. Suddenly the temple shakes violently "What was that?!" He said out loud, not really expecting Naruto to know the answer

"I don't know, but I can't just sit here, I am going to find out what's going on" Naruto said as he got up and left the room, Aida fallowed him as he was beginning to worry that perhaps it was a full scale attack on the temple

Naruto found some wounded security guards not far from where they were, he wasn't critically wounded, but enough to stop him from pursuing the attacker "What happened? Aida asked him"

"Master, we must get you to a safe location… You, you must get him out of here" The guard told Naruto

"Who is doing this? Is it a demon attack?" Aida asked

"We don't know, she wears the uniform of a night ninja, she has a strong command of the earth element and her own physical strength is just overwhelming, you must leave before she either kills you or captures you Master" He explained

"No, I will not abandon the temple" Aida responded

"Look this could get dangerous, if you won't leave, then at least stay here with him, I will go see if I can help" Naruto told him

"Alright, good luck…" Aida said as he bent down to take a closer look at the guards wounds

Naruto nodded as he fallowed the path of destruction left behind by the unknown attacker

Before long he met up with Rukia "Naruto, what's going on do you know?" She asked him

"All I know is that there is a girl dressed in night uniform attacking the temple and no one seems to be able to stop her, she is supposedly very strong and able to command the earth element" He informed her

"It could be a demon infiltrator, we have to stop her before she reaches her goal" Rukia told him as Naruto nodded. They continued to track the intruder when Rukia realized something "This path leads to the sacred vault…" she informed him

"The vault? What's in the vault?" Naruto asked

"Many night treasures, including the earth Zanpakuto" she answered

"Why would anyone want the earth Zanpakuto, isn't it useless now?" Naruto asked

"No one maybe able to wield it, but it is still a valued treasure of the night. Perhaps I was wrong, maybe it's not a demon infiltrator, they would never do anything like this and the blade would be useless to them, it must be a thief. She will probably steal the blade and then demand a ransom for it. The blade is so valuable to my people that they won't risk losing"

"Well then, I guess it's up to us to make sure that blade doesn't make it out of this temple" Naruto said with a grin as Rukia smiled at him and nodded

She knew that he had no reason to help them, after all the night had killed some of his people, including the previous Hokage and attempted to take over his country, and now he was helping them out "Thanks" She said as they picked up the pace and headed straight for the vault

When they arrived they found a blonde girl smashing the vault doors open with her first that she had encased in rock "Stop right there!" Naruto shouted out as he took out a Kunai while Rukia took out her blade, but when the girl turned around to face them, they were both shocked to see that it was in fact Yuki

**IN THE PAST**

Hiruzen and Danzo were both training together, the two young ninja's had developed a rivalry friendship, Danzo wanted to prove that he was better than Hiruzen, and Hiruzen wanted to prove that he was more worthy then Danzo of being his pupil

Both of them were panting heavily as they had been at it for over two hours without rest, both of them had multiple scratches and bruises on the entire bodies, but neither one wanted to back down, Homura walked by and saw his fellow team member and decided to investigate "Hiruzen? What are you doing?" He asked as he approached them

"Homura, stay out of the way, I am sparing" He quickly answered

"Sparing? You both look like hell, this isn't a sparring match, it looks more like your just beating each other up!" Homura commented

"I told you to stay out of it!" Hiruzen screamed out as he clenched onto his Kunai and launched another attack on Danzo who was able to deflect it and kicked Hiruzen to the ground, but he quickly bounced back to his feet and took a few steps back as he got into position again to either attack or defend

Suddenly they hear a large explosion coming from the front gates, followed by an alarm indicating an attack. The three young ninjas quickly began running towards the explosion to find out what was going on. They ran into Nami along the way "What's going on?" She asked

"We don't know, we just heard a large explosion and then the alarm, we were going to find out, but it sounds like an attack" Hiruzen informed her

Nami was shocked, who would attack them? And why? She quickly took her mask out of her pouch and slid it on "What are you doing Nami Chan?" Danzo asked

"As an ANBU captain, It's my duty to defend the village" She answered him

"Nami Chan, you are pregnant, you cannot fight in your condition" Danzo told her

"Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean that I am weak!!" Nami answered

"I never said that you were weak Nami Chan, but you have to think about your child, you could be putting it in danger, Nami Chan, I know that I have only known you for a short time, but I have come to know what kind of person you are, if you go now, you will fight with everything you have, you will risk your life without a second thought to defend the village. But things are different now; your body is no longer only yours…" Danzo said trying to reason with her

Nami lifted her mask and smiled at the young man "Alright, you win I will stay behind and help the citizens evacuate to the tunnels, but promise me that you boys will be careful alright?" She told them

"Don't worry Nami Chan, I will be back for dinner before you know it" Danzo said with a grin, his face still bruised from his sparing with Hiruzen

"Alright, good luck guys" She said as she slipped her mask back on but instead of running towards the smoke, then began making her way towards the mountain to help the people evacuate

The three boys nodded at each other as they began making their own way towards the gates of Konoha where a large number of Konoha ninja's had gathered to face the enemy

At the front of the enemy forces was Uchiha Madara, he had with him a large number of bandits, renegade ninja's and other assorted men and women who were all jealous of the prosperity of the village. Madara took a few steps forward "People of Konoha, you all know who I am, I know your defenses inside out, after all I helped build them, and I am giving you a chance to surrender now before it is too late"

Hashirama made his way to the front of the Konoha forces "Really now? I can't seem to remember you lifting a single finger in the construction of anything other than the Uchiha compound" He told him

"Hashirama, why do you try to anger me? We both know that you cannot defeat me, the only one who has even a remote chance is Masaki, however, I am assuming he is busy with other things at the moment right?" Madara said with a grin

"So it was YOU who framed Masaki, we should have known… Madara, you should know that we will not hand over the Uchiha just to save ourselves, they are a part of this village and I will defend them and everyone else here, even if it means my death" Hashirama told him

"Although my revenge is one of the reasons for my coming here, I now have a new mission, and I will not allow the Senju to get in my way" Madara told him as he took out his blade "But since it doesn't look like you're going to back down, you will be the first to go!" He as he launched his attack on Hashirama, while the rest of his men launched their own attack on the Konoha forces

Meanwhile Nami was directing everyone to get into the tunnels, a few other ninja's were helping her out "It looks like a large scale attack…" one of them commented as they could see the battle from their location "I sure wish that Masaki Sama was here…"

"Yeah…" She said as she was worried, not only about the attack, but about Masaki as well "I want you to continue helping the people get into the tunnels and make sure they are safe" Nami said as she began walking away

"Wait, where are you going? You can't be thinking of going down there in your condition!!" The man told her

"Don't worry, I just want to know what's going on, I will not join in the fight, you don't need to worry" She said with a smile, and just like that, she jumped away

Hashirama and Madara were locked in a fierce battle as both of their forces were fighting around them, the Konoha ninja's outnumbered and were far more skilled and trained then the bandits and thugs that Madara came with, Madara was beginning to see his forces dwindle, he couldn't afford to have an extended battle with Hashirama "I am sorry old friend, but unlike last time, I cannot humor you with pretending to be on par with you, so I am going to end this quickly"

"We were NEVER old friends… perhaps at one point we understood each other, and that is why I believe you spared my life during our last battle, but you have fallen since then Madara, we have nothing in common anymore" He screamed as he launched an attack against Madara, using his wood element to assist him

Madara grinned "You are so predictable, don't you ever learn new tricks?" He said as he began running at full speed to meet Hashirama, Hashirama quickly made some hand signs and erected a large wooden shield to protect himself, he used extra chakra to make it as strong as steel, suddenly he feels something pierce though his body, he looked down and saw that a flaming blade has somehow penetrated the wooden shield "Do you like my new blade? I believe it goes well with my burning personality' don't you?" he said with a grin as he forced it deeper inside Hashirama's body, not only causing internal bleeding but it was still burning while inside his body, causing extreme amounts of pain

He fell down to his knees as his wooden defenses crumbled around him, blood began to drip from his mouth "You will never destroy this village… The fire that the people from this village carry within them will continue to burn brightly long after we are both dead" Hashirama said as he felt his body become weak

"I think you misunderstand my intentions, I will captured this village and force your people to see my point of view, anyone who doesn't will die, you see, I want the same thing you want, to bring peace to everyone in the world, I just go about it differently" He said with a grin

Suddenly Madara is kicked in the back, sending him crashing to the ground; he quickly gets up in anger, who dared touch him! "YOU!" He said as he stared at the red haired Ninja

"Nami… What are you doing here? You should be with the others…" Hashirama told her

"I couldn't just stand by and watch him kill you" She said as she got in between Hashirama and Madara

"I will make you pay for interfering, you little bitch!" Madara said as he picked up his blade

"Nami, get out of here, you have no chance against him, think of your child…" Hashirama said in as his voice was getting weaker

"I can't just leave you behind…" Nami told him

Madara was about to launch his attack when he felt yet again someone kicking him in the back, sending him crashing to the ground, he then felt something pierce his skin causing pain, he quickly rolled back onto his feet to see who had attacked him from behind once again "Nami Chan, you told me that you would not get involved!!" Danzo told her as both her and Hiruzen were standing beside her, Hiruzen was holding a bloody Kunai, Madara guessed he was the one who wounded him

"I am beginning to become angry…" Madara said as he was beginning to get annoyed with the constant interruptions

"Nami Chan, get the Hokage out of here, we will hold him back" Hiruzen told her

"But you can't hope to defeat him!!" Nami told them

"Oh? And you thought you could?" Danzo answered right away "We are not saying that we are going to defeat him… We are saying that we are going to hold him back long enough for you to get away, don't worry about us, just get out of here!!" Danzo told her "Nami Chan, please!!" He added

Nami smiled a bit "Alright, but don't get yourselves killed!!" She took Hashirama's arm and put it around her neck so he could use her for support while she held onto him, before disappearing in a poof of smoke

Madara began to smile "so you little kids think that you can hold me back huh? How amusing, alright, let's play!" He said as he attacked both Danzo and Hiruzen, to his surprise, both of them worked perfectly together, whenever Madara was going to strike at Hiruzen, but Danzo pulled him out of the way just in time while getting a kick in Madara's ribs at the same time "Damn you little brats!" He said in anger, he began making some hand signs, he took in a deep breath and blasted a large ball of flame in their direction, both Hiruzen and Danzo jumped away just in time, but Madara was already behind them, he kicked Hiruzen as hard as he could, sending the boy crashing through a wall and knocking him out cold leaving Danzo to face Madara alone

"Damn it" Danzo thought to himself "At least Nami is getting the time she needs in order to get away" he continued to think

"I am finished playing with you kid, I found the girl…" he said with a grin

Danzo didn't understand, and then suddenly Madara exploded in a poof of smoke "A clone! But how, only Masaki Sensei can use shadow clones… Oh no, Nami!!" He said as he quickly began to run in the direction that Nami had taken Hashirama

Nami was breathing heavily, she felt tired and weak, was she that out of shape?.. No of course not, it was due to her pregnancy "Everyone was right… I am of no use to anyone in a battle in this condition…" She told herself as she laid Hashirama down for a moment to check him out since she figured they were safe for now, it would also give her a chance to rest up at the same time. She looked at Hashirama's wound, it looked severe, he had lost a lot of blood and the wound looked burnt up, she did her best to clean up the wound and disinfect, but she would have to get him to a doctor if he had any hope of surviving. Suddenly she had a cold shiver run through her entire spine, they weren't alone, someone else was with them, she quickly applied a bandage to the wound and went to grab her weapon, but someone stepped on her hand hard, causing extreme amounts of pain

"Well, well, what do we have here? You thought that you could get away from me? Naughty little girl" He quickly grabbed Nami by her throat "You know, it's a real shame that you gave me so much trouble, I would have been content with allowing you to live, but now, I am forced to kill you, such a shame, you are so beautiful" He told her

"If you're going to kill me, then get it over with, you bastard!" She said in defiance as she was having a hard time breathing

Madara let out a chuckle "And that attitude is what I liked most about you, you are one of the few people out there who don't fear me, even now as you are about to die by my hand, I shall do you a favor, it will be quick and painless" and without warning he stabbed her strait in her heart

Nami's vision began to fade away as she took her last breaths, her only thoughts were for Masaki, and how she had failed him and their child, a small tear began to roll down her cheek before she died, he laid her down and was about to turn his attention to Hashirama when he heard a scream

"NAMI CHAN!!!" Danzo screamed out with tears freely streaming from his eyes, he charged at Madara who easily blocked his attack

"You are beginning to bore me child" He said as he kicked Danzo sending him crashing into a wall, but Danzo got back up, and attacked once again, Madara let out a sigh as he took his blade and stabbed him in the chest and kicked him in the head, sending him crashing once again into the wall. He was still conscious but his body wasn't able to move anymore, he couldn't take his eyes off of Nami's lifeless body, just laying on the ground, no longer drawing breath

Suddenly a large number of Konoha ninja's arrived on the scene and began to surround Madara "Give it up Madara, you can't defeat us all!!" One of them told him

Madara let out a large sigh "Did you defeat all of my forces already? Damn it, these kids wasted to much of my time… Very well, he is as good as dead anyway, savor this victory Konoha, because I will be back" were his words before he slowly began to fade away

Masaki and his team were nearing the village when they saw the smoke coming from the village "What is that? Smoke? That can't be good, we need to hurry!!" Tobirama said as they began to run towards the village

They arrive to see that the main gates had been blown wide open, there were bodies all over the ground, most of them were those of the bandits and thugs, but a few of them were Konohans who had fallen defending their village and loved ones "What happened here?" Masaki asked one of the guards who was very happy to see Masaki and his team arrive

"Masaki Sama, it was Madara, he attacked the village, we were able to push them back, the others went to help the Hokage" He informed them

"What about Nami?" Masaki asked concerned for his beloved

"I don't know sir" He answered

Masaki quickly began to run towards the fire tower, Hashirama would know where Nami would be, along the way they find Hiruzen who was just beginning to regain consciousness, Masaki stops to check on him "Hiruzen, are you alright?" He asks

"Masaki Sama, its you, I am so happy that you are back" He said as he sat up "I seem to be alright, my body is just aching all over, It's the Hokage and Nami that I am worried about" He told them

"What about Nami?" Masaki asked

"What about my brother?" Tobirama asked

"Hokage Sama was gravely injured during his fight with Madara, Nami stepped in and stopped him from killing him, then me and Danzo stepped in to give her enough time to get away with the Hokage, during the fight I must have taken a heavy hit, I don't know what happened, or where they are, I don't even know where Danzo is…" He explained

"You, take him to the hospital to be checked out" Masaki ordered one of his ANBU

"Right away sir!" The ANBU quickly answered as he picked up Hiruzen and disappeared in a poof

"We have to find Nami" Masaki said

"She is more than likely with my brother, we have to hurry" Tobirama told him "Knowing my brother, he is ignoring his injuries and is at the tower trying to restore peace to this chaos"

Both men nodded as they continued to run towards the fire tower, they stumble upon Danzo who was sitting down against a wall, his wound had been looked after, but his skin was pale and his eyes empty, Masaki stopped to check on the young boy "Danzo, are you alright? You look hurt, you should be at the hospital"

Danzo didn't answer right away, it was as if his soul had been sucked out of him "My wound is not critical, I told them to patch me up and to take care of the patients that needed attention…" he said in an almost lifeless monotone voice

"Danzo, you don't sound like your alright… Do you know where Nami is?" He asked him

A tear began to form in his eyes, it was the first emotional response he had given them "…I am sorry Masaki Sensei… I am so sorry" he said as the tears began to stream freely down his cheeks

"What is it?! Danzo you have to tell me!!" Masaki said getting nervous

"I was right there… She died right before my eyes, and there wasn't anything I could do about it… I wanted to stop him, I really did" Danzo told them

Masaki fell down to his knees as tears began filling his own eyes "No… It can't be, IT CAN'T BE!!" Suddenly anger began to fill Masaki as he picked up Danzo by the collar, all for of Danzo's limbs were just dangling as he offered no resistance "HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!?! I LEFT HER IN YOUR CARE!! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HER SAFE, HOW COULD YOU ALLOW HER TO DIE!!" He said as he punched Danzo as hard as he could, sending the poor boy flying into the streets

"MASAKI!! CALM DOWN!!" Tobirama screamed at him as he and the other ANBU members tried to stop him from picking up Danzo again who was just laying on the ground looking up at the sky, it was as if he had accepted the punishment he was receiving "You know full well that it wasn't his fault, giving the circumstances, he did well beyond what you could have expected of him, this was Madara, not some petty bandit!"

Masaki brook down into tears again, Tobirama held him trying to comfort him, he knew that Nami meant everything to him

Another ninja came up to them "Tobirama Sama, I finally found you, Sir, your brother is in the hospital, he doesn't have a lot of time left, he asked to see you and Masaki right away sir"

**PRESENT TIME**

"Yuki, what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto asked her, but something was odd, the look in her eyes was different "Yuki?!" He asked again, but she didn't respond

"What are we going to do about this? I doubt that we can explain this to Master Aida…" Rukia told him

"I don't know, but we have to find out why she is doing this first…" Naruto answered

Yuki began taking a few steps back, keeping her eyes on both Rukia and Naruto, she continued to take steps back until she was in the vault, Naruto and Rukia cautiously fallowed her "Yuki, answer me now!!" Naruto tried once again, but just like before, there was no response. Yuki quickly grabbed the earth blade and suddenly she just fell down, as if she had passed out for some reason "What happened? Is it some sort of security system?" Naruto asked Rukia

"No… But look at her, there is a stranger aura around her body" Rukia observed as she bent down to take a closer look

"What does it mean?" Naruto asked

Suddenly the room began to fill with security guards and re-enforcements from the Night police force

"Good work stopping her captain" One of the guards told Rukia

"It wasn't me, she just suddenly passed out" Rukia answered

One of the guards tried to remove the blade from Yuki's hand, only to find that Yuki's hand was encased in rock, and the rock also encased part of the blade, binding them to each other. One of the guards tried to break the rock with a chisel, but it had little effect "How are we going to get the blade back?" One of them asked

"Since we can't separate her hand from the blade, separate her hand from her body" one of them said with a grin, and he was about to cut Yuki's hand clean off with Naruto stopped him

"STOP!! What do you think you're doing?!" Naruto asked

"Captain, you have to teach your apprentice to respect his superiors" He told Rukia before turning to Naruto "This is none of your business boy, this girl's life was forfeit the minute she attacked this temple, weather we execute her with one of both hands won't matter"

"I won't let you harm her!!" Naruto said not caring about his cover at the moment, Yuki's life was more important

"Captain, control your apprentice!!" The man told Rukia

"Naruto, please calm down, let me handle this" Rukia told Naruto "And you would do well to listen to him, do you honestly want a bloody encased hand to hang onto the blade? Think a little bit before you act!" Rukia told the man "It should be up to Master Aida as to what we do next, bring her to one of the cells and keep an eye on her" Rukia ordered

"But what if she wakes up? She was able to take out the entire temple security force on her own" The man asked

"Do I have to think of everything? Cuff her with the chakra canceling handcuffs" Rukia said in an annoyed tone, after all she was still a captain and had to act like one

"Yes ma'am" the guard said as he ordered his men to pick Yuki up

"Oh and if you dare hurt her in anyway, I will see to it that you are the one who hangs from the gallows" Rukia added to make sure that Yuki's safety would be assured

Once they were gone Naruto let out a large sigh "Thank you Rukia…" He told her with a genuine smile

"You're welcome, however that doesn't help us much, and why would she do this? Doesn't she know what kind of position that puts us in now? I don't know how I am going to be able to stop them from executing her" Rukia told him

"We must speak with Master Aida, if we can convince him to spare her life… Then perhaps we can save her"

"I agree, but she is still going to need to answer some serious questions when she wakes up… and she better be more talkative then she was back there"

* * *

**End Chapter 39**

* * *

And thus ends another chapter, i hope you all enjoyed it

What the hell is wrong with Yuki? Why is she acting the way she is acting and why does she want the earth blade? Nami is dead?!? NO!!! "Cries" What will Masaki do now?! What was the all mighty creator thinking of when he made the duck platypus? was he drunk?!

as always, don't forget the three R's **READ RAVE REVIEW!!! "If i could make the word review flash i would, so imagine that it does flash instead :P"**


	40. Chapter 40

Hey everyone, its Sunday again! YAY

So like always, my review responses :)

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, i hope that you enjoy this new chapter!

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, i completely agree about the teletubies, i would NEVER allow me kids to watch that brainwashing show... i have nothing against barney other then he shouldn't sing :P

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, i think your slightly confused, Naruto is not Masaki's son, Naruto is the fourth Generation of Namikaze's in Konoha, making Masaki his great grandfather, Naruto's father is Minato :) and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki, and my story is cannon in that regard, so Nami being dead does not affect Naruto, well... read the chapter to find out more about that actually :P as for the fight, well they are young fighters who in the heat of battle were not thinking about doing that "aka plot hole.....shhh" :D

xzavx - Thanks for the review, Yuki's name is indeed revealed in this chapter, but i am going to say this.... her name was always known to you guys, if anyone would have remembered from SoB, she does say her full name, as i will show in a uh flashback sequence :P

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, and i am happy that you are back :) I am always glad to know that its because you were busy and not because you lost interest in the story :D i hope you enjoy the new chapter

Well that's everyone, i seem to only be able to get 5 reviews a week for some reason :(

Anyway, this marks the 40th chapter in this story, its a big landmark :) I don't know how many more chapters are left, but i have a few things to say before i allow you guys to read the chapter

#1 - Ayumi and... Ayumi? Yes, there are two Ayumi's "Ayumi the sage. and Yano Ayumi, Rukia's vice captain" it was NOT planned, there is no connection between the two, i just noticed this now and am to lazy too change either one of their names, fact is i like the name Ayumi anyway so :P

#2 - The story of "The Past" is going to be ending soon as i am going to slowly merge the story's together for the final plot of Naruto returning home "that should be very soon"

#3 - Summer needs to come faster, that's right, its too cold outside, i demand that summer shows its face! I WANT TO GO TO THE DAMN BEACH DAMN IT....

Anyway, with my ranting complete, its time for me to reveal the next installment of the story!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 40

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Yuki was still laying on the floor of the cell she had been placed in. She slowly began to open her eyes, she could feel the coldness of the ground underneath her. She slowly sat herself up and began to look around "Where am I?" She wondered, she realized that her hand was holding onto something. She looked at it and saw that it was a beautiful blade, she had no idea how she got it, and the last thing she remembered was kissing Konohamaru good night before going to her room.

She got up from the ground to look around; she quickly realized that she was in a prison cell of some sort and that there seemed to be some sort of band on both her wrists and ankles, she could feel them constantly draining her chakra "Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked

One of the guards came up to her cell door "Oh, the thief is awake, what do you want" He said in a cold tone of voice

"Thief? I didn't steal anything…" She told him

"It's kind of hard to believe you when you're still holding onto the item you stole" he told her with the same cold voice

"What? This?" She said looking at the blade "I didn't take this… It was in my hand when I woke up!" She tried to explain

"You think that I am going to believe that? I was there! You took out my entire squad, you're just lucky that you didn't kill anyone, because I would personally cut your throat and watch you die as your blood drained from your body" He said with hatred in his voice

"Look, I am being set up… I swear I didn't do anything!" She could see that he didn't care, or even want to care about her situation "Look, you don't have to believe me, I just need to talk to someone, I assume you know who Captain Kuchiki is right?" She asked

"Of course, she helped bring you in here" The man answered

"She did?... Yuki said confused "Wait, where am I?"

"As if you didn't know, this is the sacred and holy night temple"

"The temple? Look, you have to get either Captain Kuchiki or her apprentice, Uzumaki Naruto"

"I don't have to do ANYTHING" She said as he began walking away

"Please, you have to get one of them" She began to plead, she was beginning to fear the worst for herself

"Sir, I know that she is a thief, but the captain did seem to know her, and she could have killed many of us, but not a single one of our men was killed, most of them are back on duty" One of the guards told the man in charge

The man clenched his fist tightly "I will inform the captain that she is conscious, what she does after that is not my concern" He told Yuki before leaving

Yuki looked at the guard who had stood up for her "Thank you…" She told him

"Don't thank me, it's not like did it to help you, your still a thief" He said as he returned to his post

Yuki sat down in one of the corners of her cell, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees, she still held the blade in her hands, and it puzzled her, how did she obtain it? And more importantly, why did she still have it? "Hey, one last question… Why hasn't anyone taken this away from me?" She asked

"Other than the fact that at the time a layer of rock locked your hand to the blade… We were ordered not to touch you, it is the only reason that you're still breathing. Anyone else would have been hanged by now"

Rukia was working on the paperwork involving the attack for the council, an incident inside the temple was no small matter, and the council would want, no demand answers. How was she going to explain this to them? She was beginning to second guess her decision to help Naruto and his group out

"Captain Kuchiki, I am sorry to disturb you, but the prisoner is awake and has requested to speak to either you or your apprentice ma'am" The man said as he bowed in her presence

"She is awake? And talking?" Rukia asked

"Yes ma'am" He quickly answered

"Good, it's time we got some answers" Rukia said as she made her way towards the prison cells. Yuki had not noticed her yet, she was lost deep in thought as she was still in the same corner of the cell, and still holding onto the blade "I want everyone out of here" Rukia ordered the guards catching Yuki's attention

"But ma'am…" He was quickly cut off by Rukia

"Are you questioning my orders? Or do you doubt that I can handle a little caged girl whose chakra wielding abilities have been nullified, well? Which is it?" Rukia asked

"I am sorry ma'am, I didn't mean any disrespect" He answered

"Then get out and take your men with you!" Rukia demanded

"Yes ma'am, as you wish" He said bowing his head as he quickly left the room along with the other guards

Rukia let out a minor sigh as Yuki had gotten back to her feet "Rukia, I am so happy to see you, you have to get me out of here!" Yuki told her

"Do you know how much trouble you're in? Do you even know how much trouble you caused me and Naruto? You are going to start by telling me why you attacked the temple and attempted to steal that blade. And how do you even know about it in the first place? Naruto didn't even know about the four legendary blades until he began his training!" Rukia asked her

"Rukia, you have to believe me, I swear to you, I did not attack the temple, I have no idea what this blade is or how I acquired it, I went to bed last night and I woke up in this prison cell this morning… I am telling you the truth!" Yuki said with pleading eyes

"Yuki, you attacked the temple and took the blade, I know, I was there, so was Naruto! So you're going to have to come up with a better story then that" Rukia said crossing her arms

Tears began to form around Yuki's eyes, how could she have done any of the things Rukia is accusing her of, she couldn't remember a single thing! "Look, I don't care about this blade, here take it!" She said as she offered the blade to Rukia. Rukia was about to take the blade when a pulse of energy began to emanate from the blade, it intensified as Rukia's hand got closer to the blade until finally it lashed out at her, sending her flying across the room slamming into the brick wall "Rukia!" Yuki screamed in horror

Rukia slowly got back up, it was as if the wind had been knocked right out of her as she was trying to breathe regularly again, there was also a small sharp pain in her stomach, but she could endure it. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to try to take that blade from her again. However how was it possible?

"Rukia, are you alright?" Yuki asked with genuine concern in her voice

"Yeah… I will be fine, but how did you do that?" Rukia asked

"I didn't do anything… I can't even gather any chakra. Here I will put the blade down and you can take it" She said as she laid it down on the ground

"No, for now I believe that you should keep it. But Yuki, there is something I have to know, what is your full name?"

"My name? Why?" Yuki asked confused as to why it was important

"Please, just answer" Rukia asked again

"Alright… My full name is Talho Yuki, but I still don't understand…" but she stops when she sees the surprise on Rukia's face

"That's impossible… Yet… I would have said the same about a Namikaze being from Konoha…"

"Rukia? What's going on? Why is me being a Talho make any difference?" Yuki asked

"Tell me, did Naruto know about you being a Talho? And are there others?" Rukia asked ignoring Yuki's question

"Well yeah, he should know my full name, thought he has never called me by it, and No, My father was the only Talho in Konoha, he died when I was young…" Yuki answered with a hint of sadness in her voice

"Look, I may have a way out of this, but I will need to speak with Yoruichi first, she isn't going to like this… But it's our only shot, at least our only shot of getting you out of this mess short of hanging from the gallows. Look, don't speak to anyone else other then myself or Naruto alright? And do NOT tell anyone that you're a Talho, if somehow you are forced to reveal your name, give them another name, your mother's name if you must" Rukia told her

"Alright… I don't understand what's going on but I will do as you say. But how long will I have to stay here?" She asked

"I don't know, but I will try to get you out of here as soon as possible" Rukia quickly ran out of the prison area. She ran into the guards waiting to go back on duty just outside

"Captain, are you finished with the prisoner?" One of them asked

"Yes, you may return to your post, I will be back later" She said as left to find Naruto

Naruto was taking a break from his meditation, he was getting close, he could feel it, however his stomach would always interfere. He was eating Ramen from the temples kitchen, it wasn't as good as the one that Sakura made for him, but it was good enough for him

Rukia literally busted into the room and looked around, she shut the door and locked it behind her once she confirmed that Naruto was the only one there "How could you hide from me the fact that she is a Talho!" Rukia immediately confronted Naruto

Naruto had no idea what she was talking about, he was completely puzzled "Who is a Talho?" He asked

"Don't act stupid! Did you plan on stealing the blade with her? Tell me right now!" Rukia demanded

Now Naruto was even more confused, and insulted "What blade? Who's a Talho? And why am I being accused of aiding them?" Naruto demanded answers of his own

"Yuki's full name is Talho Yuki! She is probably the last remaining Talho, in other words, she is the only person on this planet that can wield the earth blade! You can't tell me that you didn't know about all this!" Rukia said in a slightly angry tone of voice, believing that Naruto was in on the entire thing

Naruto literally dropped his chop sticks as his eyes widen

***FLASHBACK***

_let's start with getting to know each other, when it's your turn, I want you to state your name, likes and dislikes and your dream, now I know I already know you Konohamaru, but let's start with you"_

_"skipping to Yuki's turn"  
_

_"My name is Talho Yuki, I like to train so people don't think I am weak, I hate jerks who think girls are good for nothing as ninja's and finally, my dream is to find someone who can accept me for who I am!"_

***END FLASHBACK***

"How could I have forgotten… I guess it's because I have always called her Yuki, I kind of forgot about her last name… But now that you mention it, yes, I remember that her name is Talho Yuki" Naruto began to realize why Rukia was throwing those accusations at him now "But you have to believe me that I did not plan any of this, I swear to you that it had completely slipped my mind that she was a Talho, nor did I know about the blade before coming here, so I could have never planned some sort of attack with Yuki, hell I have been with either you or Master Aida most of my time here…" Naruto said in his defense

Rukia looked at Naruto "Then why did she attack? I asked her and she said she had no idea why! Is she covering for someone? If not you then… No I cannot believe that Toshiro would betray his country, but if he knew who Yuki was, and he knows about the blade" Rukia began doubting her trust in Toshiro

"Wait one moment here, Toshiro would never do something like that, and deep down you know it, his only agenda here is helping me get my nightmares under control and to get everyone home safe, he wouldn't jeopardize the mission like this, plus, I don't believe that he knows Yuki's a Talho, the only ones who probably know are Yuki, Konohamaru and Sakura since she has a great memory, and now us two" Naruto told her

"Well, I have a plan that could save Yuki from being hanged; well not that she would ever be hanged if it gets out that she is a Talho… Look, I have to find Yoruichi" Rukia said as she was about to leave the room

"Wait, what are you going to do?" He asked her

"I am going to turn Yuki into an apprentice… Like I did with you, it's the only way" Rukia said as she left the room

**IN THE PAST**

Masaki and Tobirama were standing next to Hashirama who was resting in one of the hospital beds "Little brother, Masaki, it is good to see that you are safe, I was worried that something had happened to you on your mission" Hashirama said with a weak voice

"No, Hashirama, we were able to clear Masaki's name" Tobirama said reporting to his brother the success of their mission

"Good, that is really good, with Masaki's name cleared, it will make my next task much easier" He said with a cough "Masaki, in all honesty, you should have won the elections the first time, you are the strongest person in Konoha, and although everyone is telling me I will be alright, I am not stupid. I can feel the life slowly draining away from my body" He said as he coughed again

"Don't be silly brother, you are going to pull out of this, and you will be able to continue being the great leader that we know you are" Tobirama said with a faint smile

"Tobi, you were always a bad liar, mom and dad could always tell, and so could I" Hashirama said with a faint smile "I know that my time is almost up, and that is why that I must do this, Masaki, I entrust the safety of the village to you, as the next Hokage of Konoha" Hashirama proclaimed

There was no emotion on Masaki's face, he simply looked at Hashirama "I am sorry, but I cannot accept it, Madara has stripped everything away from me, first he tried to soil my name, then he attacked the village and killed many of my friends, and most importantly, he took away my future when he killed Nami, No my friend, I am sorry but I will be hunting down Madara to the ends of the earth, and I will kill him and make him pay!" Masaki said as he fought tears from forming around his eyes, he didn't want to listen to objections that he knew Hashirama would have, he exited the room immediately

"Tobi, you have to stop him…" Hashirama asked his brother

"I am sorry brother, but I have half a mind of going with him… Nami was a very close friend of mine, and soon you will be gone as well, I cannot forgive him for that, brother he has to pay, and I want to be by Masaki's side" Tobirama said with anger in his eyes

"Tobi, you cannot allow anger to fill your life!" Hashirama tried to reason with him

Tobirama was about to argue with him when he heard the door creek open, they both looked and saw a little blonde peeking in, she shut the door when she realized that she had been found out. A warm smile came to Tobirama's face as he got up and opened the door, and hiding behind it was Tsunade, he smiled at her and picked her up "Hey, what are you doing here little one" He asked her

But she didn't answer, Tobirama brought her to Hashirama who was happy to see her "Hey Tsunade, you shouldn't be here, where are mommy and daddy?" He asked

"Daddy was hurt, and I don't know where mommy is, everyone is so busy, I was alone, I heard them say that you were going to die" She answered

"No, sweetheart, I am not going to die… I am just going to be leaving for a while, that's all" He answered her, but he could tell that she wasn't buying it

"She is smarter than you think brother… I don't think that she is buying it" Tobirama told him

Tsunade began to cry as she held onto Hashirama tightly "I don't want you to die!" She told them

Hashirama's heart was breaking up inside "Sweetheart… Here, I have something for you" He said as he took a necklace off from around his neck and placed it around her neck "This necklace means a lot to me, it's been in our family for generations, I had always planned on giving it to your daddy, but I am giving it to you" He said with a faint smile

"When I grow up, I am going to become a doctor, and I am going to stop people from suffering and save their lives!" She said as the tears continued to stream down from her cheeks

"Whatever happened to wanting to become a doctor to find out where babies come from and having your own?" Hashirama asked her

"I don't care about that anymore" She answered seriously

Hashirama smiled at her, although he was slightly sad because he knew that some of her innocence had been stripped from her "I am so proud of you, you have no idea…" He told her "Sweetheart, there are some things I need to talk about with your uncle alright?" Hashirama told her

She wiped away some of her tears and sniffled a bit, but she nodded as she slowly left the room

"Tobi, I may not be able to talk Masaki out of his quest for vengeance, but you cannot join him, Tobi… I want you to keep an eye on my… no OUR family, keep them safe" Hashirama pleaded

Tobirama looked at his brother "Alright, I will make sure that nothing happens to our family, I promise to defend them with my life"

Hashirama smiled briefly, but it was short as he slowly shut his eyes, his breathing slowed down, and finally stopped altogether. Tobirama fought back the urge to cry "Good bye… Brother" He said as he left the room

Masaki had made it to another part of the hospital where they were keeping the dead. He stood by a body covered in a blanket, he slowly pulled it off the bodies head, revealing Nami's face to him. Her hair was still beautiful and flawless, her skin still looked and felt as smooth as silk, even in death, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, he dropped down to his knees and began to cry over her body "How could I have allowed this to happen… This is my fault, if I would have stayed here rather than to go off and defend my stupid name, I would have been here to prevent this!"

"Do you really think so?" A voice came from behind him

He quickly turned around to see who had dared intrude while he mourned his beloved "It's you! But how, you said that you couldn't leave the temple!" He said as he stood face to face with Ayumi

"I am not actually here, I am in your mind, no one else can see me other then you" she explained

"Oh, so I am going crazy on top of it all now? Come to think of it, no one else other than me saw you, for all I know, you could have been in my mind from the beginning" Masaki confronted her

Ayumi shook her head in disbelief "You can believe that you are crazy if you wish, or you could listen to what I have to say" Ayumi told him slightly annoyed

"I am not sure that I am in the mood to listen to you right now, can't you see that I am in pain!" Masaki told her

"I am not heartless you know, I can help you… But I will require something from you"

"Help me how? Can you bring her back to life? Well? CAN YOU? Because short of that, I could not give a damn about you or ANYTHING you have to say!" Masaki told her in an angered voice

"Yes I can" She simply answered

"Yes you can what?" Masaki asked

"You asked me a question, and I answered" She told him with a smirk

"Wait, you don't mean that it is within your powers to bring back the dead?"

"Do I have your attention now?"

"Yes, you have my full attention, if you can bring Nami back, I beg you, please do it, I will do anything you ask, I will agree to any condition!" He said as he was on his knees begging in front of her

"Get up! Don't you realize that if anyone see's you, they will think that you have gone insane? After all they can't see me!" Ayumi reminded him

"I don't care, they can think anything of me, as long as Nami is returned to me…"

"Listen to what I have to say before you agree…" Ayumi warned him

"Yes, of course" Masaki said as he got off from the ground

"I want you to return to the temple, I will train you as my apprentice to become the next sage, and once you are ready, you will take care of Madara for me, now before you agree, that means that you will never see Nami or your child, by the time your training is complete, she will have died, hopefully of old age… Look, you don't have to decide right now, you have about 1 hour before Nami's body is too far for me to revive"

Masaki's heart was hurting, the idea of never seeing Nami ever again was a horrible thought; however the thought of her being dead before her time was even worst "I don't need one hour to decide, I accept your conditions!" Masaki told her

"Are you sure? Once you agree, you cannot go back on your word, if you do, I can take her life away anytime I want" Ayumi informed him

"I never go back on my word, I will agree to become your apprentice, I just ask that I be allowed to say goodbye to her and my friends" Masaki asked her

"Of course, I will give you twenty four hours, oh and doing this will use up quite a bit of my powers, after this, I won't be able to communicate with you, so just return to the temple where we first met" Ayumi warned him

"Yes, of course" Masaki quickly answered

Ayumi nodded and smiled. She began saying an incantation and doing hand signs, her eyes began to glow, suddenly a mass of energy came out of Ayumi and hit Nami's motionless body, slowly the wounds that had caused her death were beginning to heal and fade away, her cheeks regained their color as the blood began to pump throughout her body once more, and finally she began breathing again

Masaki was crying of joy, Nami was alive; she was really alive, he held her tightly as she slowly began to wake up "Masaki?" She asked with a very weak voice "Why are you crying?"

Without warning he kissed her passionately, Nami didn't fight it as she kissed him back

**IN THE PRESENT**

Yoruichi was at a local bar, the day had been long, the council had multiple questions about her recent missions, this was why she hated coming back to the capital city "I wish Kurosaki Sama was still with us, he hated reports just as much as we did and was content with just a small recap" she told herself as she took a sip from her sake

"I couldn't agree more" a voice came from behind her

Yoruichi turned around to see who it was, she smiled "Vice captain Yano"

"You know, you can just call me Ayumi…" the young girl told her

"What are you doing here?" Yoruichi asked as she offered Ayumi a seat next to her

"Just wanted to unwind after a long day with my father, I love the man, but he really needs to stop praising me and showing me off to all his friends" She said with a smile "And yesterday I spent my entire morning with the council, so at least I understand how you're feeling"

"I don't understand why they have to be so thorough about every last detail"

"I know! They asked me the exact number of demon ninja's that had attacked the village and the number of victims, do they seriously think that we count the number of enemy waves that come at us? And since they capture some of the people, we cannot give them an accurate number of victims"

"Let's hope that the next Kurokage will have the same distaste for reports as we do" Yoruichi said lifting her glass

"Il drink to that!" Ayumi said with a bright smile as she lifted her own glass in agreement. Although they weren't on the same squads, they had a mutual respect for each other, also the fact that Rukia and Yoruichi were together often meant that she would interact with Yoruichi and the second squad often as well

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Yoruichi asked

"Well I was thinking of just taking it easy, I am suppose to return home tomorrow, so I have a long trip ahead of me"

"Well then, if you have no plans, I could think of a few things we could do for some fun, I am sure we could both use the distraction" Yoruichi said with a grin

"And what kind of distractions were you thinking of?" Ayumi asked, Yoruichi had a reputation of being mischievous, and whatever she had planned would probably be fun, but could also get them into trouble

"Come on" Yoruichi said as she got up from her seat, followed by Ayumi

As they exit the bar, they run into Rukia "Yoruichi, there you are, I should have guessed that you were here… And Ayumi? Wait a second, the look on your faces, you were up to no good weren't you… Come on, out with it, whenever you two get together, bad things tend to happen" Rukia demanded

"Hey, we just met up, we swear…" Yoruichi said trying to act innocent

"Alright, she caught us, might as well tell her the truth" Ayumi said with a grin, a grin that peeked Yoruichi's curiosity

"Wait, wait, let me guess, you were going to get rid of me, and take over my office right?" Rukia giving her a grin of her own

"Damn, we can't fool you now can we" Yoruichi answered

"Well you know, your chair is really comfortable, and your new apprentice is really cute, I will take him as well" Ayumi said as her grin grew

The three girls shared a laugh "I figured as much, anyway Yoruichi, I need to talk to you" Rukia said regaining her composure

"Sure thing" Yoruichi answered quickly

"Not here, we need to speak in private, and its urgent…" Rukia told her

"Alright, I get the hint, I will turn in early, see you back home captain" Ayumi said as she bowed in respect of her captain "And see you later Yoruichi" she then jumped away with speed, leaving the two captains alone

"Let me guess, this has to do with our little problem right?" Yoruichi asked

"Yes, I think it would be best if I bring you up to speed on everything that's been going on since we separated" Rukia began to explain everything, she explained her plan about Naruto and how he was now her apprentice and how they explained to Master Aida the situation, and how the plan was going smoothly

"You know, you took a big risk by doing that… If anyone finds out about this Rukia, your days as a captain will be up; hell I would be surprised if you weren't accused of treason" Yoruichi said sharing her concerns for her friend

"You haven't heard the entire story yet… Something else has happened; it's made things much more complicated…" She then continued to explain the situation with Yuki, how she attacked the temple and took the earth blade, and how she turned out to be a Talho

Yoruichi's eyes had widen in shock "You are telling me that she is a Talho? Are you sure? I mean she could have made it all up…"

"No, trust me, she is a Talho, the blade responds to her, or more like its protecting her somehow, I don't even think that she is aware of it yet" Rukia explained

"Alright, so… What do you need me to do then?" Yoruichi asked

"You are not going to like it…" Rukia warned her

"I already knew that I wasn't going to like it, look just knowing about all this and not reporting it is just as bad as treason, the way I see it, we are in this together so just out with it"

Rukia smiled, Yoruichi was right "I need you to say that Yuki is your apprentice, we will say that she had no idea that she was a Talho and that she was visiting the capital city for the first time with you, and that somehow the blade drew her to it, in all honesty, I think that last part is the truth…" Rukia explained

Yoruichi let out a large sigh "Toshiro is going to owe us big time for this… It's a rotten shame that we will never be able to cash in on this" she said with a grin "Alright then, let's get this over with; I assume that we are going to be heading for the temple next?"

"Yeah… Yoruichi Thank you"

"Hey, what are friends for right?"

* * *

**End Chapter 40**

* * *

Alright, another chapter done

So yes, Nami IS Naruto's ancestor after all, however how will she take the news that she will be separated from Masaki for the rest of her life? What will Madara do next? How many more times will Naruto's faulty memory get him into trouble? "I can see injuries from Sakura for forgetting her birthday in the near future :P" Does anyone know where the hell waldo is? I mean seriously, what's with that guy?

as always, don't forget the three R's **READ RAVE REVIEW! "If i could make the word review flash i would, so imagine that it does flash instead :P"**


	41. Chapter 41

Hey guys, its Sunday! Yes i know its LATE Sunday, but i have a good excuse!... ITS A LONG CHAPTER :D 6k+ words!

Now then, for my Reviewers "checks the number of reviews...3...cries...:'(" sniff sniff, anyway :P

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, I hope that you enjoy the latest installment of the series :D

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, Konoha has no blades at the current time, all of them are currently in the night country... once Naruto returns "if they all make it back with him" then Konoha will have them ... yes i know i am a smart ass :P lol

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, i know exactly who the next Kurokage will turn out to be, you will have to wait to find out ;) as for Yuki, yes, the NAME was indeed taken from one of my fav animes Eureka Seven, HOWEVER she does NOT look like the Yuki from Eureka, Yuki from my series is a blonde, the one from the anime has black hair, although their personalities are somewhat similar, they are not exactly the same :)

And sadly, that's all! :( "continues to cry due to lack of reviews to respond too..."

I know, to make up for it, i will make up my own review!

Naruto - That was a great chapter, i loved it, isn't that right Sakura Chan?... Sakura Chan?

Sakura - SHUT UP YOU PIG! AFTER WHAT YOU DID IN THIS CHAPTER I SHOULD KILL YOU!

Naruto - But Sakura Chan, we are reviewing the LAST chapter, not this chapter... what did you think of the LAST chapter?

Sakura: DIE! "Punch of death sends Naruto crashing into a wall knocking him out" That should teach you...

:P... yes i know i am a dork, now shut up and enjoy the new chapter lol ;)

I NOW GIVE YOU THE NEW MEGA AWESOMELY LONG CHAPTER OS AWESOMENESS 41!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 41**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto was pacing back and forth while waiting for Rukia to return, he couldn't understand why Yuki would be risking not only the mission, but her own life. Yet he wondered if her being a Talho could have something to do with it, but it's not like she knew about the blade in the first place. "No matter what, I have to make sure that Yuki comes out of this safely… Even if it means failing this mission" He sighed to himself "I would rather die from these nightmares then allow her to be executed or worst"

He continued to pace back and forth while he planned for the worst case scenario. He heard the door open, it was Aida who had come to check up on him "Ah, there you are, why have you halted your training?" He asked

"Ah master, I am sorry but I am slightly preoccupied at the moment" Naruto said with a bow

"So the girl is on your mind then I take it? Do you know her?" He asked

Naruto hesitated a bit but finally answered "Yes master, she is a very close friend to me, that is why I cannot understand why or even how she could even do what she did" Naruto explained

Aida smiled a bit "I can see that you care about the girl a great deal more then you are telling me, could it be that you two are in a relationship?"

"What?" Naruto said shocked "Oh no master, I think you misunderstood, if I were to describe how I feel about her, it would be more like I view her like a little sister… A Sister that I wish to protect" He quickly explained

"I understand, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on training either if I were you then. However you must consider the possibility that she may be a traitor, if it is so, and then there is nothing that we can do for her, as soon as any of us puts on a night uniform, weather academy student, night ninja, vice captains and even captains, we all become subject to the laws and responsibility that comes with the honor of wearing that uniform. And the penalty for attacking the temple and attempting to take the earth blade would be death" Aida said with a sad face

"But she is a Talho! She is the only one who can wield that blade; would she really be put to death?" Naruto asked

"What did you say? Why do you believe that she is a Talho?" Aida asked puzzled as to why Naruto would even think of that possibility

Naruto dammed himself, he allowed his emotions to betray him once more "It is something that she does not wish to get out, for the same reasons as mine, she does not wish for everything to be handed to her on a silver platter"

"If what you say is true, it would only make things worse if she truly is a Talho then she may be spared the death sentence, … But she would never be allowed to go free, I think it would be best for her to be executed then what could be the alternative"

"What do you mean?"

"She still broke the laws, however if she is the last Talho it would make her very valuable, she would probably be locked up for the rest of her life while she is… Breaded to restore the Talho line"

"No one is going to touch a single hair on my apprentice's head, not if I have anything to say about it" a voice came from behind them

Both Naruto and Aida turned to see who had just entered the room, it was Yoruichi and Rukia

"Yoruichi! What a delightful surprise" Aida said with a warm smile as both of them approached us "But you know as well as I do that just because she is your apprentice…" But she cut him off

"She is not responsible for her actions" She quickly told him

"What do you mean?" Aida asked confused

"Yuki is a very bright and talented girl, however she had lived most of her life in a small village before I encountered her and saw her raw talent, it was hard to convince her to join, but eventually I was able to do just that" But it was her turn to be cut off

"Yes but still doesn't explain your statement"

"Please master Aida, allow me to finish" she asked before she continued "She had never even been near the capital city before, and since I had a report to give to the council I decided to bring her along. At first everything was fine, however during her first night, she came to me saying that she had a very vivid dream about a warrior wielding great power, and he was using a great sword that could control the earth itself, she said that she could remember every detail, it was as if she was actually there. So I asked her to describe the blade, when she was done I was shocked, because the blade she had described matched the earth blade perfectly" Yoruichi explained "And I also know that she is a Talho, when I found out and confronted her about it, she asked me to keep it a secret" She added

"That is an extraordinary story, but it still doesn't explain why she attacked the temple"

"I was getting to that… Now I have to admit that this is just hypothetical, but this is what I believe happened. The earth blade had detected her presence and attempted to draw her to it, when she was close enough it took control of her and controlled her actions, that is why she attacked the temple, as well as why no one was severely hurt, the blade just wanted to be with her"

"But that is impossible, no Zanpakuto has any control over their partners, let alone over someone they are not even partnered with" Aida said refusing to believe the theory

"If I may add something…" Rukia asked as she had remained silent

"Of course Rukia"

"I believe that she could be right, there is something odd going on with that Zanpakuto, there are many things that we do not know about them, and perhaps the fact that it could have been its last chance to have a partner forced it to act in that way"

"Rukia, you are not going to tell me that you are buying into that story, you were here, you saw what happened" Aida protested "Look, I know that you and Yoruichi are very close friends, and that both your squads have a history of working well together, but you cannot seriously be considering that our Zanpakutos have the ability to affect our actions"

"I agree that most of them have no need, but think about it, you are alone for decades, and suddenly you sense someone else, someone who could end your loneliness, we assume that while a Zanpakuto is not in use that it sleeps and remains dormant until it has a chance to pick its next partner, but what if they are not? What if they just wait for their partner to appear, after decades, would you allow that chance to slip away?" But Aida cuts Rukia off

"That is preposterous, Rukia you surprise me by this line of thought, I never figured you to blindly attempt to validate the crimes of a traitor, we can't even be sure that she truly is a Talho!" Aida said shocked at how much two of the nights most trusted captains were trying to defend this girl

"Master, if this conversation would have taken place yesterday I would have agreed with you. However this morning I went down and spoke with her, she was confused and had no idea where she was, how she got there or even why she had the blade in the first place, now before you say that she could be lying, she offered me the blade, when I tried to take it I was thrown across the room by an unknown force. Master Aida, her chakra is being sucked away from her by the wristbands and ankle bands, she does not have the ability to use any chakra, and the energy that hit me came out of the earth blade. It did NOT want me to take it away from her, now can you explain how that could be possible? If you do not believe me, I invite you to try and take it away from her and witness it for yourself" Rukia explained in a confident tone

Naruto was wondering how much of that story was made up, and how much of it was true, if any. But he could see that it was having an effect on Aida, he sat down as he seemed to be overwhelmed with mixed feelings "Master, I believe that we are looking at this the wrong way, we shouldn't see this as a bad thing, it only shows that the Zanpakutos are much more then we first thought" Rukia told him, hoping to change his mind about the situation

Aida may have been the master of the temple, but he was still young and this was overwhelming him in more ways than one "So… What do you suggest we do then? Pretend like it never happened?"

"Master, if she wasn't in control of her actions, how can we punish her for them? Could you really live with knowing that we sent an innocent girl to her death? Or worst if it gets out that she is a Talho?" Yoruichi asked him

"I need to think about it, this is a lot to take in all at once" He finally said "Naruto, I would very much appreciate it if we could continue your training, I know that you are disturbed about your friend, but it will allow me clear my mind" Aida asked him

Aida was right, Naruto truly wasn't in the mindset to be training, but there was nothing else he could do. What good would pacing back and forth be while Yuki's future was being decided "As you wish master" He finally responded

"Master, I would request that nothing that was said in this room be repeated" Rukia asked before he left

"If everything you say is true… Then perhaps that would be best for the time being" Aida agreed

Both Naruto and Aida left the room as Yoruichi allowed herself to crash on a seat and letting out a large sigh "Do you realize what we just did?" She asked Rukia

"We just lied to the master of the temple to cover for a group of people that over a year ago we were at war with…" Rukia answered

"Are you sure that you want to proceed with this? You know that we are handing them three of our legendary blades right?"

"They have always been in possession of the wind blade; the earth blade is useless to us… And do you really wish to try and strip Toshiro of the water blade?" Rukia answered

Yoruichi let out another sigh "I know… But it still doesn't feel right you know. I really feel like beating up that little punk for forcing us into this situation" Yoruichi said with a grin

"Yeah…" was all that Rukia could say as she looked out the window

**IN THE PAST**

It seemed like an eternity went by in the few seconds that their kiss lasted, but Masaki was finally able to allow himself to part from Nami's sweet lips. Tears were still pouring out of his eyes as he stared at her "Masaki, what's the matter?" She asked him once more

"Nothing, everything is alright now" He simply responded "We have to get you out of here" He added as he picked her up

Nami felt very weak, her body felt numb, as if every muscle had fallen asleep and was now slowly waking up, she looked around as Masaki carried her away, she noticed all the bodies around them and how they were all covered by sheets indicating that they were dead. But why was she among them she wondered "Masaki… What's going on? What happened?" she asked once more

"I will explain everything latter, I swear" He answered her

A nurse who was exiting a patient's room saw Nami in Masaki's arms "Masaki Sama, what are you doing?" She asked, she then noticed that Nami was alive. She was shocked "How is it possible…" She asked. But Masaki just ignored her as he walked passed her. She immediately began to follow him as she wanted to know how Nami could be alive "Masaki Sama, I want to help…" She finally said to get his attention

"If you want to help, then find me an empty hospital bed" He told her

"There are very few, follow me I think I know where to find one" She said as she took the lead. Masaki followed her as they walked through the busy halls of the hospital; many people were staring as just like the nurse, they were surprised to see Nami alive. It had been well known that she had fallen defending the Hokage, that she would be alive was a shock to all of them. The nurse opened a door leading into a small room "Good, it's still empty, I just cleared the last patient from this room" She explained as Masaki set Nami down in the bed

"Thank you… Could you go get a doctor to do a full check on her? Including the baby…" He asked her

"Of course Masaki Sama, I will go right away!" She said as she ran out of the room

"Masaki, are you finally going to tell me what's going on?" Nami asked once more

Masaki held her hand tightly "Please give me more time, there are things I need to take care of first" He told her as the doctor followed by the nurse walked in, just like everyone else he was shocked to see Nami alive "Doctor, please take care of her, I will be back shortly"

"Wait, where are you going?" Nami asked him still wanting answers

"I have to speak with Hokage Sama" He answered her

"Masaki Sama… I am sorry to inform you about this but… Hokage Sama passed away not long ago" The doctor told him

"What?" Nami said as she tried to get up, but a sharp pain forced her to lie back down

"Please, don't move, your body is still recovering from the shock" Masaki told her

"The shock of what exactly?" Nami asked tired of being left in the dark, the nurse and the doctor were also interested in his answer

Masaki couldn't tell them the truth, what kind of affect would it have on her psyche is she knew that she was dead, and how would he explain to the others that he could bring her back from death but no one else? No, he had to make something up "You were in a near death state, when I realized that you were still alive, I was able to save you" He lied

"That is impossible, she had no pulse, she had lost too much blood, there was no way that she could still have been alive!" The doctor protested "And where are her wounds?"

"She was barely alive, when I realized this I used a rare ability that my blade has to transfer some of my life force to heal her wounds, it has shorten my lifespan considerably, but it was worth it" He lied once more, he was about to leave anyway, so it's not like they would ever find out if he was telling the truth about his life being shortened

"You can do that?" Nami asked with a concerned voice

"Yeah… Look doctor, I have to go for now, would you please make sure that she is alright?" Masaki asked him once more

"Yes of course" He answered

Masaki looked at Nami "I will be right back" he told her before leaving

Tobirama was outside the hospital, he needed to be alone and he needed some fresh air, he was still grieving for his brother; his words were still echoing in his head "Can I really take his place as leader of this village?" He thought to himself

Masaki walked out of the hospital, for the first time since he arrived he could see the damage that was caused by the attack, many buildings had been damaged, some had been completely destroyed, even the hospital had sustained some damage, but most of it was still in good shape

Masaki sat next to Tobirama "I heard about your brother… I am sorry Tobi" Masaki said offering his sympathies

"The village has lost a great leader, and I have lost my only brother… I am also sorry for your lost, Nami was… My little sister, she shouldn't have died, she was too young!" he said as he was slowly breaking down

"Tobi… I have something to tell you" Masaki began "It turns out that Nami was alive, she is going to be alright" Masaki told him

"Are you serious? She lives? That is great news! Masaki I am so happy for you!" Tobirama said feeling slightly better at the good news "Look, I know this is sudden, but since Nami is alive, I guess that you won't be going on your hunt for vengeance, and well… You should become the next Hokage, I can think of no one better then you for the job"

"Tobi, I am sorry but I decline, Madara still has a lot to answer for, he killed your brother, and many more died defending the village, and although she didn't die, he still tried to kill Nami, I cannot forgive him for that" Masaki informed him

"But what about your child? Aren't you going to be here for him or her? And what about Nami? I doubt that she is going to just let you go like that"

"I have to do this Tobi, please understand, I have no choice, Madara must pay"

Tobirama looked at the clouds in the sky "Yeah, I think I understand, and to be honest, I wish that I could go with you"

"Tobi, you have to stay here" Masaki began to say, but he was quickly cut off

"Yeah I know, I already made a promise to my brother before he died" He said with a weak smile

"Tobi, you have been my best friend, there is no one I trust more then you, so I want to ask you to keep an eye on Nami and my child, Nami acts strong but deep down I know that she is going to have a hard time accepting this"

"Masaki, I will admit that you have also become my best friend, and of course, you have my word that for as long as I draw breath, both Nami and your child will be safe"

"Thanks Tobi… How is the village holding up?" Masaki asked wanting to change subject

"Well, thanks to the evacuation, no civilian was hurt, the village suffered quite a bit of damage, but buildings can be rebuilt, thanks to your ideas and plans, Konoha will be fine" Tobirama informed him "So what are you going to tell Nami?"

"I don't know yet… I thought about just leaving her a letter"

"You tried that before, it made her so mad that she went after you, thought it ended up saving your life" Tobirama reminded him

"Yeah I know, I need to tell her myself, I mean it could be the last time I see her" Masaki said, knowing full well that it would definitely be the last time he would see her

"Look, my advice is to just tell her, don't beat around the bush, the longer you hold off on it, the harder it's going to be for you to say it"

"Yeah… You're right, but not today, I just want to spend as much time as I can with her before I leave"

"That's a good idea, oh Tomorrow we are having a memorial for everyone who gave their lives for the defense of the village, I was also thinking about erecting a memorial stone for them, and all future ninja's who will sacrifice their lives for Konoha" Tobirama told him

"Yeah, we should never forget the names of those who gave their lives for the village" Masaki said agreeing with Tobirama's idea "I am going to check up on Nami, I will see you latter" he said as he got up and walked back into the hospital

He ran into the doctor on his way to Nami's room "Ah Masaki Sama, You will be happy to hear that Nami is in perfect health, and so is your son" The doctor said with a bright smile

"Son?" Masaki inquired

"Yes, during the tests we were able to determine that you will be having a baby boy, congratulations" The doctor answered "I have to be getting to the other patients, so I will be on my way" He said as he left

"A baby boy…" Masaki just repeated proudly as he continued on his way. He arrived at her room to find that Nami had fallen asleep "She must be exhausted" He told himself as he entered the room quietly, he stared at her as she slept, she was so beautiful in his eyes, he slowly began to caress her stomach gently as not to wake her, a tear began to form around his eye as he began to realize that he was never going to get to know his son, he was never going to see him take his first steps, he was never going to be able to train him to defend himself, he was never going to get to see him grow up, fall in love and have a family of his own

The same nurse that had helped them earlier walked into the room "Ah Masaki Sama" She whispered "Would you like for me to get a bed ready for you?" She asked

"No, you need the beds for the injured, I am fine, and I want to stay by her side" He whispered back as he rubbed Nami's hand causing the nurse to smile

"Of course Masaki Sama, allow me to at least get you a blanket and a pillow" Masaki nodded

Nami opened her eyes; the sun was shining brightly from the outside as the morning had come. A nurse walked into the room with a plate of food "Good morning, you look well, the doctor said that we would be sending you home today" She said with a bright smile

"Thanks, I can't wait to get back home and sleep in my own bed again" Nami answered with a smile, she looked around the room and saw that Masaki was still sleeping on a chair

"I offered him a bed, but he refused to leave the room" The nurse told her

Nami smiled "Could you get him something to eat as well? I am sure that he will be hungry when he wakes up" She asked

"Of course, I was on my way to get his tray next" She answered with a smile

Nami debated whether or not to wake him, however the chair didn't look comfortable, so she decided to just go ahead and wake him, she grabbed her pillow and threw it at his face, causing him to wake up instantly, he thought he was attacked at first, but he saw Nami's grinning smile and he had figured it was her doing "Good morning sunshine" she said as she kept up her devilish grin

Masaki could only smile back at her "Good morning to you too, troublemaker" He said with his own grin

"Oh, and here I was worried about having you fed, I should just tell the nurse to forget about your tray of food" She said teasingly

As she said that the nurse walked in with the second tray "Masaki Sama, your awake, that is good, I brought you something to eat" She said with a smile

"Yes awake, thanks to a certain someone"

"Do not believe a single word he says, he lies" Nami said smiling innocently

The nurse had to try not to laugh, she found the two of them very cute "I shall leave you two alone" She said as she shut the door

"I don't lie… You on the other hand" Masaki began to say

"I what?" Nami said staring at him

"…Are an angel, you would never lie, you're perfect, and I love you, please don't hurt me…" Masaki said playfully, even thought deep down he knew that these were the last few hours he would get to spend with her, he wanted to make sure they were happy ones, because soon that beautiful smile of hers would turn into either anger or sadness, probably both

"Good answer" she said with a wink, she then began eating as she was starving, the nurse has made sure to give her a little extra, after all she was pregnant

Masaki began eating as well "There is going to be a ceremony today for the fallen, I wanted to attend…"

"I think that's a good idea, the doctor said I could leave today, so I would like to go with you, many people died needlessly, I only wish that I could have protected Hokage Sama better…"

"You did your best, even thought you shouldn't have been fighting…" Masaki told her, leaving out the fact that she died trying to save him…

"I know… It's just I really want that bastard to pay for what he did, I never thought that I could truly hate someone, but I really loath and despise Madara!"

"I know… You cannot allow anger to rule your life, you have to think about our son and his future" Masaki said almost proudly

"So you know? But I wanted to tell you!" Nami said slightly disappointed

"It's alright, you have no idea how happy I am, of course I would have been happy either way, but a son…"

"And he will grow up to be big and strong, just like his father, hopefully he will have my brains thought" She said with a wink

"Hey!... What are you trying to say?"

Nami giggled as she was teasing Masaki

At the other side of the village near the stream, Danzo was laying on his back staring at the clouds, he had been laying there the entire night, he couldn't find the energy, or the will to get up "I failed in the one and only task given to me by my master, I am not worthy of being his pupil…" He continuously thought to himself

Hiruzen ran up to him "Danzo! Hey there you are!" He screamed out as he reached him, but Danzo didn't move a muscle "Hey, did you hear the news?" He asked, but once again Danzo continued to gaze at the sky, it was as if he just wanted to die there "Hey SNAP OUT OF IT DAMN IT!" he screamed as he stood just above him

"Leave me alone Hiruzen, you shouldn't be seen with me, Masaki Sensei… no I do not have the right to call him that anymore, Masaki Sama will look down on you if he sees you with me" he said in a depressed tone

"Don't you think that you're taking this a bit far?" But once again there was only silence "Alright, fine, stay here and hate yourself for all I care, but I came here to tell you that Nami is alive, she didn't die! Don't you get it? You didn't fail her!" Hiruzen tried once more to cheer him up

Danzo suddenly sat up at the news "Are you screwing with me Hiruzen?" Danzo asked seriously

"No, why the hell would I make something like that up?" Hiruzen answered back "You should go see them"

"What? No, I couldn't face Masaki Sama again… I should just stay here" Danzo said as he laid back down

"You know, no matter what you say, Masaki is still your Sensei, if you run away from him, he will come after you" Hiruzen said as he left Danzo alone

"He already came after me… I doubt he wants to see me again" He said as he could still feel the pain from the punch he received from Masaki

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto was back to his training under Master Aida's guidance, he was finding it hard to clear his mind of everything, especially with Yuki's life possibly hanging in the balance, but there was nothing he could do about it for the time being, so he took deep breaths and exhaled slowly. Just like before he saw himself sitting near the stream that runs through Konoha, and like before he sat down near the stream and tried to clear his mind completely

He began trying to forget about everything, he listened to the stream of water, the wind as it blew through the leafs, the birds as they chirped happily, his breathing became slow and deep, suddenly he heard some noises, he opened his eyes, but to his surprise, he was unable to wake himself in the real world, it was as if he was stuck in his mind, could this be what he was trying to achieve? He had asked Master Aida how he would know when he had reached his goal, the only answer he ever got was "You will know when you reach it"

Naruto looked around, he was hoping that he was going to be able to speak to the spirit of his Zanpakuto face to face and finally get the nightmares over with, but he couldn't find anyone. He decided to explore the area "could the spirit be hiding within the village?" He wondered "Maybe I should try to find out what that noise is first" he finally decided

He walked towards the fire tower, he could see a crowd had gathered, he recognized almost every single person there "THERE HE IS!" One of them shouted out. The crowd turned to face Naruto "GET HIM!" they shouted

"What the hell!" Naruto thought to himself, that's when it hit him, this was the nightmare, he had been able to block it for the past few months thanks to Toshiro, but now, it was back "No, no, no… This isn't right" He said as he began to panic "I have to get out of here, I have to get away" he turned around only to see that he had been flanked, they were now coming at him from all sides "Damn it…" sweat began to drip down from his headband, he tried to jump away, but for some reason he didn't have the strength.

"GET THE TRAITOR!" they all screamed as they approach him "NIGHT SCUM!" another screamed

"I am not a night traitor!" Naruto cried out as the crowd, now a mob moved in on him

"Hey, over here" he heard a voice, he saw an alley with someone in it telling him to follow him

At this point Naruto didn't have a choice; he quickly ran into the alley, the mob began to follow him, once he exited the alley he was pulled into a house and led up some stairs, the one who had dragged him into the house suddenly jumped out a window and onto the roof tops, Naruto didn't give it a second thought, he followed him out of the window as they jumped from roof top to roof top with lighting speed, for some reason the strength had returned to Naruto's legs

They finally stopped once they figured that they had escaped the mob, Naruto finally got a good look at his savior, and to his surprise, it was a girl, she had long blond hair and bright blue eyes, she looked like she was about the same age as he was, her clothing was black and white and she had a Konoha headband, however he had never seen her before "I think we are safe for now" She said with a smile as she sat next to him

"Thank you" Naruto responded "But tell me, why did you help me?" He asked

"Because you seem like you could use the help, tell me, was I wrong?" She asked him

"No, had you not come along, I think I wouldn't be here right now"

"They seem to really hate you, why?" She asked

"Its because my ancestor is from an enemy nation, and they believe me to be a traitor" Naruto answered

"And are you?"

"NO! Of course not, my family help build this village, and throughout history, we defended it, my father died for the village and I saved it more times than I care to remember"

"Then why to you doubt yourself?" She asked

"What do you mean?" Naruto was puzzled; he didn't doubt himself or his heritage

"Why do you run away instead of confronting them, why do you allow them to rule you this way?" she pressed on

"I… I told them it wasn't true… I tried to explain… But they wouldn't listen…"

"When Sasuke ran off and betrayed Konoha and told you to leave him alone, not once, but multiple times, even after defeating you three times in a row, did you go away?"

"No, of course not, but that is different…"

"Oh? Is it?" The mysterious young girl asked

Naruto was beginning to wonder who this girl was, and what was her goal exactly? "Tell me, I know almost every single ninja in the village, yet I have never seen you before, who are you?" Naruto asked

"Sorry, I guess normally I would be wearing my ANBU mask, but I didn't happen to have it on me and you seemed like you needed immediate help, the name is Kazeno Kami, but since I am ANBU, you wouldn't know that" the girl said with a bright smile as she held out her hand "please to meet you" Naruto held out his hand to shake hers "So what do we do now Hokage Sama?" she asked

"We wait, eventually I will awake in the real world and this will all be over" He answered

"What real world? I don't understand…" She said looking confused

Of course to her this world was the real world, why would she understand? Naruto thought "Don't worry about it… Say Kami, how come you're the only one who is helping me, yet I have no idea who you are? And all my friends are trying to hunt me down"

"I don't know, I already told you that I saw that you were in trouble, and I wanted to help, if you wish I can leave" She said as she got up

Naruto quickly grabbed her arm to stop her "No… Please, I could use all the friends I can get" Naruto almost pleaded, he was dreading having to deal with the mob alone

"Alright, well I do wish to be your friend, so I will stay" her smile returned as she sat back down next to him

Naruto examined the young girl carefully, she was remarkably beautiful, and from what he gathered earlier, very quick and agile, and as an ANBU ninja, she must also be a deadly ninja, he found himself intrigued with her, he had a hard time to take his eyes off of her smooth skin it was as if she was an angel sent from heaven to rescue him, he began to shake his head "What am I thinking? I am a married man, married to the girl of my dreams, I have a family! How can I be having these thoughts about another girl…" but he could not take his gaze off of the young girl. She got up to look around to make sure that their position was still safe, Naruto found himself staring as her behind, he slapped himself as hard as he could leaving a huge red mark on his face

"Is something wrong?" Kami asked

"No, no, everything is alright" he answered quickly "I HAVE TO STOP THINKING LIKE THIS! SAKURA WOULD KILL ME IF SHE SAW ME NOW…" Naruto thought to himself "And why haven't I woken up yet? Normally I wake up almost instantly during my nightmares, why hasn't it ended yet… Then again I am not sleeping am I? Could this be the result of the deep state of meditation I am in? But if I have reached my goal, why am I stuck in this nightmare? What is the purpose of this?"

"We are going to have to move soon, your fans have split up, and we are going to have to find a new spot" She informed him

* * *

**End Chapter 41**

* * *

And thus ends another chapter, for those of you who read my little comic act of Sakura beating up Naruto before the chapter began, maybe now you know what she was talking about ;)

What will Aida decide to do? Did the earth blade really control Yuki? What will Nami do once Masaki tells her he is going to be leaving her and the village? Why did Naruto fall back into the nightmare? Who is this mysterious girl? And why is she helping Naruto? What would Sakura do if she found out that Naruto was looking at another girls ass like he did Kami? Do people who say that Diet tastes as good as the real deal smoke crack? IT DOESN'T! IT JUST DOESN'T! DIET TASTES LIKE CRAP! there i said it :P

as always, don't forget the three R's **READ RAVE REVIEW! "If i could make the word review flash i would, so imagine that it does flash instead :P" i beg of you review! Stop me from crying and forcing my own characters to review for me :'(  
**


	42. Chapter 42

Hey everyone, its Sunday! Man what an awesome week we have been having up here in Canada "weather wise" it has been sunny and warm all week long! I plan on going to a water park soon, so i hope the weather continues! HUZZA SUMMER HAS ARRIVED!

Now then, time for my favorite part, Yay more then three this time! And they like made Sun/Monday kind of surprised me but i was happy ;)

xNINJABLADE45x - Thanks for the review, i hope that you enjoy the new chapter :)

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thank for the review, Masaki said the name of the Zanpakuto in one of the other chapters, you could easily check if she was indeed the spirit ;) or you could just read this chapter and find out :P

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, i can't stand Diet anything, even Coke ZERO that claim that it taste like the real deal... is a lie! I am not saying they don't taste good... just the claim that they make that they taste the same :P

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and Naruto is lucky that Sakura doesn't know what happened during Naruto's "training" well the one in the story doesn't know, the one in my play review knew all about it ;)

Delran - Thanks for the review, i would like to thank you for spotting those mistakes, i always try to spot them myself and sometimes only catch them once i post it and i re-read it, and even then, some slip through :P

xzavx - x2 - Thanks for the review, i hope that you enjoy the new chapter :)

That's everyone, yay :) Please continue to review, the more reviews i get, the more motivated i am to posting the story, i almost posted a chapter BEFORE Sunday, but i didn't have the time, so the more reviews i see, the higher the chance i may post two chapters next week ;)

Also since xzavx and a few of my friends have mentioned that they thought it was funny how i reviewed my own story and enjoyed it, please tell me if you wish for me to continue with that, i had fun doing it so its no hassle to me :P but i won't do it if people don't like it, please tell me when you review, thank you :)

And now for the moment that you have all been waiting for... CHAPTER 42!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 42**

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto and Kami had spent almost the entire day avoiding the mob of people who were still searching for him "I don't understand, so many things are not making any sense" He thought to himself "I should have woken up hours ago, and why hasn't the mob given up yet, and who is this girl and why is she the only one trying to help me?" he continued to think

"The sun is going down, it will be night soon, we should find a safe place to sleep for tonight" Kami told him "But you should seriously consider facing them, or else this will never end" She added

"Oh it's going to end… Trust me, I just have to keep on waiting" He told her

She looked at him with a slightly confused look; she looked very cute "I don't understand… Do you plan on attacking them? Or you can't mean that you are going to be leaving the village! Hokage Sama you can't abandon us, you just have to face them!" She pleaded with him

Naruto smiled "No, I would never leave Konoha, there are just things you can't understand… But thank you for everything that you have done for me, my only regret is that I haven't met you until now" Kami smiled back at him, once again Naruto found himself staring at her, he forced himself to look away pretending to be on the lookout for an attack "Look, get some rest, I will take first watch" Naruto told her

"I am fine, if you want to rest, I can keep a lookout" Kami answered

"No, you have been looking out for me since we met, it's my turn now, please get some rest"

"As you wish Hokage Sama" She said with a bow. She then found a spot to lay down, it wasn't long until she fell asleep

"She must be exhausted, she has been protecting me all day, always on the run…" he said with a sigh "I am not worth protecting… I am just a big coward who can't even face his own people…." He said with another sigh

He sat down and began staring at the sleeping Kami, she looked peaceful and defenseless in her current state, he found himself unable to take his eyes off of her, but he couldn't figure out why, why did this girl grab his attention like no other girl had done before, except for one, Sakura. Was he truly becoming like his master? Could he be the next Ero Sennin? Or his sensei Kakashi who was constantly reading his Icha-Icha paradise books, he shook his head "No of course not, I am not like them; I am a family man… Yet this girl, for some reason she means something to me, even thought I never met her before!" He continued to stare at her as she slept

Hours went by, the sun had long since set and the moon has risen and the stars had appeared, Naruto had not taken his eyes off of the sleeping Kami for a second lost in his thoughts and his desire to ensure her safety as she had done for him, however he was beginning to feel tired himself, he thought it odd, he had spent the entire day without eating yet he didn't feel hungry at all, yet he felt tired "I should wake her… If I were to fall asleep, we would both be…" but he couldn't finish his thought as he collapsed on the ground passing out almost instantly

"AHHH"

Naruto woke up to a scream; he could feel the warm rays from the sun on his skin as he opened up his eyes. He quickly realized that he was still stuck in the nightmare, he got back to his feet as fast as he could, he was horrified to find out that the source of the scream was Kami who had been caught by Sasuke and Konohamaru

Sasuke held her from behind while Konohamaru held up a Kunai to her throat, Sakura was also standing beside them, he looked around and saw other people he knew well, Kakashi, Itachi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata and a few more surrounded them "Well well, your awake" Sasuke said with a grin on his face "I hope the traitor had a pleasant rest, because it will be his last!" He added

"He probably fooled around with this whore!" Sakura angrily

Sweat was beginning to drip down Naruto's brow; he couldn't run it wasn't only his life at stake this time, Kami had helped him and now she was paying the price for it "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this, it's me you want right? Then take me, torture me, kill me, do whatever you want with me I won't run away, just let her go!" Naruto told them

"NO! Hokage Sama you can't give up, you have to confront them!" Kami told him

Konohamaru applied pressure to the Kunai causing a bit of blood to begin dripping from her throat "Shut up bitch, no one is talking to you!" He told her as he spat at her face "Traitor!" he added before returning his attention to Naruto

"So do we have a deal?" Naruto asked once more

"It seems that you two have become really close in the small amount of time you have spent together, just what have you two been up too I wonder" Sasuke asked with a grin

"NOT ONLY IS HE A TRAITOR BUT HE IS A CHEATER TOO!" Sakura screamed out in rage as she took out a Kunai and drove it into Kami's stomach causing her to scream in pain as blood began spilling from the wound

"STOP!" Naruto demanded as he took a few steps forward

"Nah ah!" Konohamaru told him as he reapplied pressure causing more blood to spill from her throat "Not so fast, back off or that stab wound will be the least of her worries!"

Naruto obeyed, yet something was bothering him, why did they only take her? They could have taken them both before either of them would have had a chance to react, and that was another thing, why did he suddenly fall asleep like that? Things were not adding up, but then again nothing about this place made sense

"You have to face them… it's the only way to get them to back off!" Kami said in a weakened tone

"I thought we told you to shut the hell up, you home wrecking wench!" Sakura said as she stabbed her once more making her scream

The anger inside Naruto was beginning to build up, he would tolerate to see himself get hurt, but not others, even if all this was probably all happening in his head, he still couldn't stand to see others suffer because of him "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" He said in anger for the first time since he stepped foot into that dammed nightmare of his

"Oh look, the traitorous dog is going to speak, what do you want to say Night country scum!" Konohamaru said with a grin

"I am NOT a traitor! If you dare call me a traitor then perhaps we should look at it closer! How about we start with you Sasuke? Member of the proud Uchiha clan! Was it not Madara who was the first traitor of Konoha? He attacked our village countless times, killing many of our friends and families, and we can't forget about you yourself Sasuke, was it not you who only a few years ago betrayed Konoha? Tell me, who was it that hunted you down tirelessly to bring your sorry ass back home? And let's examine my own heritage, yes my ancestor did come from the night, but he was one of the founding members of this village! History states that he designed and helped build the fire tower, the original defenses AND he was the one who had the idea to construct the escape tunnels for the citizens of the village, which alone helped save countless lives, it is also worth to mention that he came close to winning the elections to become the first Hokage, AND it was rumored that he was chosen to be the second Hokage but he refused it, although I have no proof as it was all rumors." He said passionately "And let's take a closer look at me, my father was one of the greatest ninja's to ever be produced by Konoha, during the great shinobi war he was so feared that he was referred to as KONOHA's yellow flash! He then went on to become the fourth Hokage and gave his life to save the people of this village! And not only that, but he sacrificed his only son to become the prison for the fox demon! And finally we have myself, I have lost count of the amount of times that I have saved Konoha, hell the first time I was barely a teenager, I fought hard to earn the respect I now have in Konoha, and I am the sixth Hokage, sworn protector of Konoha and the Fire nation, and I would put my life to save each and every one of you without a second thought" Naruto finished, he felt as if he was out of breath "So if that is what you call a traitor, then so be it, kill me now, but leave her out of this"

Suddenly without warning they all drop to one knee and bow down to him, he looked up and saw that Kami no longer had any wounds; she had regained her smile as she bowed down with the others. Suddenly everyone vanished and Naruto found himself in a large field, the wind was blowing gently on his skin as the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Across from him stood Kami, still smiling brightly "I am proud of you, you finally had the courage to face your worst fear"

"Wait, that's what this was all about? Facing my worst fear? Are you trying to tell me that If I would have done this months ago that I wouldn't have had to go through all the trouble of coming to the night country to do this? And just who are you anyway? I have a feeling that there is more to you then you're leading on"

"It is good that you came here, although you are indeed from Konoha, I believe it was important that you came to see where your ancestors came from, the dreams were meant to force you to come here, and as for me, I already told you who I was, my name is Kazeno Kami… Well truthfully its Kaze no Kami, which means god of the winds… However It just doesn't suit me, please call me Kami" She said with a bright smile

"You're not what I expected at all…" Naruto said with a puzzled look on his face

Kami let out a small laugh "That is exactly what Masaki said when we first met… "

"It's just you know… Toshiro told me that his spirit was a huge ice dragon… I was expecting something similar"

"All spirits are different in shapes and forms, are you saying that my form displeases you?" she said with a pouty face while placing a finger on her lip

"No! Like I said… I was just caught off guard, actually I kind of think your cute, I rather like this better than some grand wind dragon" Naruto said with a smile

Kami quickly regained her own smile as she began to walk towards Naruto "You know, in many ways you remind me Masaki, he would be proud of you" She said as she smiled tilting her head

Naruto blushed a bit, he didn't know if it was due to the compliment, or if it was because Kami was only at arm's length away from him with that smile of hers "Thanks… So what do we do now? What comes next?" He asked her

"Well that's up to you, this is your mind after all" She said with a wink

"No I mean… In the training, what comes next?"

"There is no real training really, the training is just to establish a link between the blade and the Zanpakuto's spirit, obviously you have already achieved that, but I guess I should formally declare that I chose you as a partner"

"So that's it?" Naruto said confused

"You almost sound disappointed" Kami commented

"Well I have no idea how to control this power"

"Alright, I will explain the basics, when you use me in battle you can channel your chakra into the blade and mix it with mine, you have already done this by accident, that's how our connection began, that is one of my basic powers, you can take it a step further by releasing my power, all you need to do is call out my name and the blade will react, its different for each individual, for Masaki it turned me into a blade made of pure wind energy, able to cut anything that doesn't have chakra running through it, for you… I don't know what it will do, in many ways you are like Masaki, but you have almost double his chakra capacity, and finally your Ban-Kai, I can't tell you anything about that, because you have to figure that one out on your own, but like my release form, it will differ from Masaki's"

"If you can't tell me how to reach it, how will I know I reached it?" Naruto asked

"You will know once you reach it" She said with another wink

"…Gee, I wonder where I heard that one before…" Naruto sarcastically stated

Kami let out a giggle "I really like you, I think I am going to enjoy being your partner" She softly kissed his cheek "Call on me whenever you need me…" She then vanished leaving Naruto slightly shocked as the rest of the world vanished around him

**IN THE PAST**

It had begun to rain as the people of Konoha were gathering to say farewell to those who had lost their lives defending the village. Nami was wearing a black dress; even Masaki had removed his white cloak for the occasion as he wore a black version of his uniform.

A stage had been set up in the middle of the village, the pictures of every ninja who had died was on display with Hashirama's being in the middle, Tobirama was on stage as everyone was mourning "My brother was a great man, a man with a grand vision. He wanted build a great village that would bring everyone together, he wanted to stop the senseless fighting of the clans because he knew that together we are stronger. It's been about almost two years since he himself shoveled the first soil from the ground, look around you. I believe that his vision has become a reality, we the people of Konoha exist today because of that vision, and I don't know if I will be able to fill in his place as the new Hokage, but I know that I will never be able to replace him" He said with emotion as images of his brother filled his head "We owe him, and all these people a debt that we will never be able to repay" he said as he left the stage as he was to emotional to continue

Masaki went to his side "You did good Tobi…"

"Thanks… You know if you want to say something, you are more than welcomed to" Tobirama told him

"Thanks, I think there are a few things that I would like to say" He said as he got up on the stage

"Some of you may know this, but for those of you who don't, about two years ago I came on a ship from a far away land to explore and find out if there were other people on this earth, however my convoy was hit by a storm destroying all three of our ships and taking the lives of their crews, I had washed up on the shores and was near death, had Hashirama and Tobirama not been passing by when they did, I would have died right then and there, they saved my life and invited me to join them, at the time I had no idea that those talks would result in the formation of this village or the fire nation, and since I was stranded here with no way of getting back home, this became my home, Hashirama gave me much more than just my life on that day, thanks to him I am a proud member of Konoha thanks to him I am madly in love with the women of my dreams who is bearing my child…" Nami was blushing as he said that causing Masaki to smile "He gave me a reason to continue to live, and I owe him for it, I vow to see that the people responsible for this are brought to justice" He said as he stepped down from the stage as he had become emotional thinking about his friend

Tobirama had a faint smile at the words from Masaki "Thanks… I know that he would have appreciated your kind words… You know he always thought of you as part of the family, a long lost brother, and I agreed with him" he said as he hugged Masaki briefly

Nami joined them "That was really nice Masaki"

The people continued to talk amongst themselves, talking about Hashirama and the others and how much they would be missing them

The day was passing by rather quickly, too quick for Masaki's taste, he had decided to spend the last few hours he had with Nami, but his time was almost up, and he would have to tell her very soon

The sun had begun to set as the sky was fiery red, almost as if it was on fire "It's beautiful" Nami commented as she held onto Masaki's hand

"Yeah… But not as beautiful as you" He said with a faint smile

Nami stared at him, she could tell something was wrong "You know, something has me worried… When you were up on that stage, you vowed to bring the people responsible for all this to justice… You plan on going after Madara don't you…" Nami asked him, knowing the answer

Masaki's smile grew slightly "I can't hide anything from you now can I…" He stated "Nami, this is something I have to do, not only for him, but for you too, and for our son, I have to make sure that he never threatens either one of you ever again" he said with a tear beginning to form at the bottom of his eye

"Masaki, I don't need a knight in shining armor right now… I need you, and so does he…" She said as she brought his hand over to her stomach "Don't leave us…" She asked him with pleading eyes

"Nami… I am so sorry but I cannot stay, I made a promise… A promise that I cannot break"

Tears were beginning to drip from Nami's eyes, she could tell that his mind was made up, but she couldn't give up "NO! I won't let you go!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him "I am never letting go of you, not ever!"

"Nami… I am sorry about this" without warning he hit her on the back of her neck with precision, he knocked her out instantly without causing her any pain. Although her arms had become limp, they were still holding onto him. He gently pushed them away from him as picked her up in his arms, he stared at her beautiful face and caressed her cheek softly, he carried her over to a bench and gently laid her down and kissed her lips softly "I love you Nami… Please don't hate me for this" He said as he began walking away, tears freefalling from his face

Masaki had made his way to the large gates of Konoha, the guard greeted him "Going out for a mission Masaki Sama?" the man asked

"Yeah… you could say that" Masaki answered without emotion

"Good luck then" The guard said with a bow

Just as Masaki thought he was in the clear he heard someone calling for him "Masaki Nii-San…" he turned around to see that Hiruzen was running towards him "Masaki Nii-San!" he shouted once more as he had caught up with him

"Hiruzen? What are you doing here? And why are you calling me Nii-San?" He asked

Hiruzen hadn't realized that he had indeed called Masaki Nii-San "I am sorry Masaki Sama… I have been thinking a lot about you and everything that you have done for me in the past… I always wanted a Nii-San like you... But I will stop it right away!" Hiruzen admitted to him

Masaki smiled a bit, Hiruzen had looked up to him ever since he had saved him from the bandits two years ago, he rubbed the young man's hair just like a big brother would do to tease a younger brother "No, that's fine, I rather like the idea of having a little brother" He said with a smile and a wink

Hiruzen's smile grew "Thank you Nii-San!"

"Well then, what's up? Why were you running after me?" Masaki asked

"Oh right, Nii-San, you have to talk to Danzo, he hasn't been himself, he is depressed and blames himself for being unable to protect Nami Chan, you have to believe me when I say that he tried to protect her, we both almost died, he was just too strong for us…" He said as his emotions began to show

Masaki remembered what he had done to Danzo when he last saw him, and he hated himself for it, he had taken his anger out on a child "Hiruzen, I don't have a lot of time left, I will speak with Danzo if you tell me where he is" Masaki told him

"That's the thing… Before the memorial he was near the stream, when I went to check up on him afterwards, I couldn't find him, no one has seen him, I am worried Masaki Nii-San…" Hiruzen explained

"I can't help… I am sorry Hiruzen, but he is a strong kid, I should know because he was my pupil, and I was often proud of him, he is going to be alright" Masaki told him with some regret

"Is your mission that important? Well I guess you could always tell him when you return"

"Hiruzen… The mission I am going on is a dangerous one, chances are high that I won't be returning" Masaki admitted to him

"What? That's impossible; you are Namikaze Masaki, strongest ninja in the entire world! No one can defeat you, not even an army of trained assassins! My Nii-San is invincible" Hiruzen said proudly

Masaki smiled and fought off a chuckle, Hiruzen literally idealized him "Thanks… But I still need you to do something for me" Masaki asked him

"Anything for my Nii-San!"

"In the event that something does happen to me… I want you to look after my son, make sure that he lives a happy life, just in case anything happens to me" Masaki asked him with a serious face

Hiruzen was shocked "But…" He wanted to protest, it was as if he didn't expect to come back; however he didn't want to upset him "…Yes Nii-San, I will look after my little brother and protect him with my life" He finally answered

"Thanks Hiruzen, tell Danzo that I forgive him, tell him that I was proud to be his Sensei and that what happened to Nami was nether your or his fault" Masaki turned around "… Live a good and long life Hiruzen" and in a flash he disappeared leaving Hiruzen shocked at his last words

"… He really isn't coming back is he…" He thought sadly to himself as he began to realize that Masaki was on a suicide mission, or so he thought anyway

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto's vision was slightly blurred when he opened his eyes, finally everything began to come into focus, he was still in the same position he was as when he began, and Master Aida was still with him "Master? What happened…" He asked confused as to why he wasn't hungry after spending an entire day and night without eating

"What do you mean? Were you finally able to speak with the spirit?" He asked

"Yeah… But it took me an entire day to figure who she really was… Have you been with me the entire time?" Naruto asked confused

"My boy, it's only been an hour since you began" Aida informed him

"But that's impossible…" But Aida cut him off quickly

"Actually everything that happened was happening in your mind, everything is possible in your mind, what to us was only an hour, and to you was an entire day, but I am happy that you were able to contact your spirit"

"Thank you for all of your help Master Aida… Tell me, have you come to a decision regarding Yuki?" Naruto asked still concerned for her

"Actually yes... Come with me, I will inform you all of my decision" Aida told him as he walked out of the room

Rukia and Yoruichi were both in the lounge area trying to relax a bit, since the past few days had been quite hectic "Naruto, Master Aida, that was a short training session…" Rukia commented

"Short for you perhaps... I just spent an entire day getting to know my Zanpakuto's spirit" Naruto announced proudly

"Really? So it worked then! That is good news" Rukia said, knowing that at least that part of their mission was over; the only part left now was Yuki

"And I have made a decision regarding the young Talho…" everyone suddenly gave him their complete attention "After clearing my mind of everything and thinking about calmly, I have decided that you are right, she wasn't responsible for her actions, thus she shouldn't be punished for them, however that being said… I still don't think that the guards are going to understand or believe us" Aida told them

"I actually have a plan for that Master… If I may?" Naruto said stepping into the conversation

Rukia and Yoruichi were both intrigued "Yes of course" Aida told him

"Well, what if we simply just tell them that she is going to be executed? We just say that Captain Shihoin came here to find out what happened to her apprentice, and that once she found out what she had done then as her captain she decides to take her away to be executed, the guards would be able to believe that, I mean after all she is a captain AND the head of the assassination unit. You swear the guards to secrecy about it, because with all due respect, who among them wants it to get out that a small blonde teenage girl was able to defeat the entire temple guard unit? I think that you will find them to be very cooperative about that" Naruto said with a grin "And since we can't separate the blade from her, we can make a replica, since no one else is able to wield the blade, no one will ever notice the difference, right Master? Only the four of us will know it's a fake…"

"That is an ingenuous plan, you are truly meant to become a captain one day my boy, however what happens if one of the guards see's her in the future?"

"Simple… I mean she is only a teenager right? Her body is still changing, by the time she comes back to the city she could look completely different… Not to mention that she can simply cut her hair and dye it or something" Naruto answered him "She is after all a Talho, I think it's worth the risk" He added

"Well Yoruichi, she is your apprentice, what do you think?" Rukia asked her

"Well I believe it can work, but we have to move quickly, the longer she stays here, the higher the chances of another accident happening become" She answered

They all nodded in agreement

* * *

**End Chapter 42  
**

**

* * *

**Well that's another chapter, i hope that you all enjoyed it

Don't forget to don't forget the three R's **READ RAVE REVIEW! "If i could make the word review flash i would, so imagine that it does flash instead :P" , the more reviews i get, the higher the chances for faster updates!  
**


	43. Chapter 43

Its that time of the week again... ITS SUNDAY! and do i ever have a surprise for you guys, this is probably the single, most largest chapter i have EVER written in my entire life! 14K WORDS! SERIOUSLY 14K WORDS!... my fingers feel like they want to fall off... this is not a chapter, its not even a big chapter... ITS A MEGA SUPER LARGE McDONALD'S UP SIZED WITH FRIES CHAPTER!

That being said, let's get on with my favorite part of Sunday, answering my reviewers!

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, and indeed you will have to wait, but not for long ;) read the story to understand why :P

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, and the hint to knowing who she was, was her name, if you would have went back to when Masaki released his Zanpakuto's powers, he shouts out her name... although he refers to her as he, i will have to edit that part :P as for the questions, i got board with coming up with new questions, i going to do something else instead :P

Delran - Thanks for the review, i fully expect to have typos in this chapter, it so mega hugely long... however i will be re reading it and will try to find as many as i can... if i somehow managed to make no typos, i will be shocked... as for the questions, as i told Slop Doggy, i got tired of making them :P

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the new mega awesomely long chapter :D

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, i honestly don't know when "of if ever" or what the ban-kai will look like, we will see the release form thought :)

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, and no, no random question, as i said to the others, i am tired of making them up :P i have something else in mind

xzavx - Thanks for the review, if you thought a lot happened in the last chapter, wait until you read this one! :D hope you enjoy it

Now then, that's everyone, i hope that you all enjoy the next installment in the story, and i have to say that the odd of me making a chapter this long ever again are close to slim to none :P...i don't know what happened to me today, i began writing and i just didn't stop

**

* * *

Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 43

* * *

**

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto went down to the prison cells, there were a few guards, including the captain of the temple guards, he looked inside the cell and saw that Yuki was resting on one of the bunks, the blade was by her side as she slept "How is she?" He asked

"She has been quiet since your captain came down to speak with her" The captain answered "She looks peaceful sleeping like that, it's hard to believe that such a child defeated my entire squadron…"

"Well, it's been decided that the girl will be put to death by her own captain, it's a shame that all her potential is going to be lost" Naruto commented "I am here to remove her weapon before we take her away, please open her cell" he asked

"As you wish" One of the guards opened the cell allowing Naruto to walk by

Naruto agreed that Yuki looked peaceful in her current state, he slowly reached for the blade, suddenly the blade began to radiate the same aura as it did when Rukia reached for it, and without warning a jolt of energy hit Naruto, sending him flying straight out of the cell slamming hard against a wall, he fell to the ground half unconscious "Damn, I knew that was going to happen but still… I am barely able to keep my eyes open…" He thought to himself

The guards quickly ran to his aid "Are you alright?" The captain asked him as he helped him get back up

Naruto was unable to stand up without using the wall for support, the bolt of energy that had hit him was much stronger than the one that hit Rukia, the commotion had woken Yuki up "Naruto?" She said confused as to what had just happened

"What happened? She wasn't even awake or physically touching the blade…" The captain said as he looked at Yuki who had gotten to her feet, but was restraining herself from exiting the still open cell door

"I don't know, the blade began to emanate some kind of aura as I got near it and when I tried to reach for it, it zapped me with some kind of energy bursts" Naruto said as one of the guards helped him sit down as his energy had not returned yet

"But how could she have done it? With those cuffs on both her wrists and ankles, she is unable to wield any chakra" One of the guards said confused

"She was sleeping, she couldn't have done it, plus she wasn't even touching the blade… But if that's true then that means that perhaps everything she told us was true…" The captain said looking at Yuki

"I need to inform my captain of this situation" Naruto said as he got up, he had regained some of his energy and was able to stand under his own power now, if only barely, and he had a new idea that could make things easier for them

Rukia and Master Aida were waiting for him to return a few rooms away "Well? What happened? Did they buy it?" Rukia asked

It had occurred to them that they would need some sort of reason for allowing Yuki to keep the blade before her execution took place, allowing them to see what would happen to anyone who tried to take away the blade would be the perfect excuse "Yeah, the captain agreed that it would be best to allow her to keep it for now, and get this, they are doubting that Yuki attacked the temple on her own accord, I have a new idea that may just be better than our original plan" Naruto told them

"Well what is it?" Rukia asked curious

"We get the captain of the guards to see things our way… Look it will be simpler if you just come with me and fallow my lead" Naruto told her

Rukia was very curious as to what Naruto's plan was, but she didn't understand the use, either way Yuki would never return to the capital city, weather they pretended to execute her or convince the guards she was innocent wasn't going to change much, however it was his call and she didn't have much of a choice since it seemed like he had made up his mind "Alright, let's go" She told him

Naruto, Rukia and Master Aida had returned to the cells. Yuki was sitting up on her bunk but had noticed that Naruto had returned "As you can see captain, she still has the blade; I don't think anyone should try to take it away from her"

"Nonsense, that is the legendary earth blade, we cannot allow a thief to have it, Captain I demand that you go get that blade from her" Rukia said looking at the captain of the guards

The captain stared at the blade then back at Rukia "Ma'am, after seeing what that blade did to your apprentice, I respectfully refuse ma'am"

"Are you saying that my apprentice is correct? Are you all cowards? You there, go get me that blade!" She asked a random guard "Or you will be joining her on the gallows!" she added to give the guard an incentive

The guard seemed terrified, he unlocked the door and walked in, Yuki actually got up and stood in a corner, leaving the blade on the bunk, this time if that blade hurt someone, she wanted to make sure that there was no chance that she could be blamed for it. Just as with Naruto the blade began to emit the same aura, and just like before it hit the guard with a bolt of energy strong enough to send him crashing out of the cell, he hit the wall hard enough to knock him unconscious

Rukia was shocked, it was much more violent then when she had attempted to take it "How is that possible?" Rukia asked keeping up the charade

"Captain, I know that this is out of line, but I ask you not to order any of my men to attempt to even touch that blade again, please ma'am" The captain asked concern for the well being of his men

"No, of course not…" Rukia answered "But what does this mean?"

"Yuki, pick up the blade" Naruto asked her

"But…" Yuki tried to protest

"Please, just pick it up" Naruto asked again

Yuki had no idea what was going on, but she trusted Naruto, she picked up the blade, she had no fear of it of course since she had touched it many times before

"So she is able to safely pick it up, Captain, what if she was a Talho? Could that explain why she was able to wield the blade?" Naruto asked

"I Don't know, others have been able to touch the blade in the past, or course only a Talho can form a connection with it and wield its power, Master Aida, what do you think?" She asked him, hoping that he would also play along

Aida smiled a bit "It is entirely possible, not much is known about the four legendary blades, I can theories that if the blade detected that a Talho was nearby perhaps it would try to seek her out, it is more powerful than the regular Zanpakutos, although I cannot prove it, it is possible that perhaps it forced her to come here at any cost" Aida answered

Rukia was actually kind of surprised; she didn't expect him to be so cooperative in trying to deceive the guards

"The fact that she didn't kill any of my men would suggest that there was no malice intended… Look Captain, weather she is a Talho or not, it looks like the Zanpakuto has chosen her to be its partner, if we killed her we could be killing the last chance we have at using the earth blade" The captain of the guards told them

"The council is going to want answers, what do you suggest we tell them?" Rukia asked

"The council doesn't need to know about this little… Incident, I haven't gotten around to filing the report yet, if you would also refrain from filing a report… I could convince my men to forget that this entire thing ever happened, to tell you the truth, it would also be best if the council didn't know that a little girl defeated the entire temple defense squadron…" he told her

"Won't the council want to know what happened to the blade?" Naruto asked

"We could always create a replica, and when the girl graduates and becomes a full fledge ninja, we could reveal her as the new owner of the earth blade" Aida suggested

"Well I am sure that I can convince Captain Shihoin to cooperate, after all I think she will be relieved to hear that her apprentice is indeed not a traitor" Rukia stated

"Then it is settled, the girl is free to go" The captain of the guards said happily as he opened the door wide open "You may leave

Once Yuki was released Rukia explained what happened to Yoruichi "You shouldn't have deviated from the plan!" She said shocked that Rukia went along with it

"Look, I had no choice; he is the one who did it!" Rukia said pointing at Naruto

"Tell us why you did it" Yoruichi literally demanded

Naruto sighed "Look, I did it for Master Aida, I could tell that something was bothering him, first of all he doesn't like to lie, and lying that we were going to be killing an innocent girl wasn't sitting well with him, so when I saw that the guards were doubting that Yuki was a traitor, I took it. Didn't you notice how happy he was or how fast he jumped in on the new idea?" Naruto explained

"You… You did all that just for master Aida?" Rukia said slightly shocked "But I don't understand, why would you care? I mean you are going to be gone soon so what's the difference to you?" Rukia asked

"Master Aida has helped me a lot, he is a good man and I would have bothered me" Naruto answered

"It was still a risk… But I am surprised that you would actually care about his feelings like that" Yoruichi said slightly surprised at how caring Naruto is to her people

"Well I heard from Master Aida that you have completed your training here, so I suggest we leave before something else happens" Rukia suggested

"What? He is already done his training?" Yoruichi said shocked "It normally takes weeks of constant meditation and training…"

"Well apparently the spirit had been getting me ready for a long time… Those nightmares I was having were not the blade torturing me, turns out she was getting me ready for the training… Also she wanted me to come here and see where I came from and to be proud of my heritage, not hate myself or blame myself for it, because although I am a proud Konohan and that I love my people, my ancestors were from here" Naruto explained

"You know… You would make one hell of a captain, it's a shame that your leaving" Rukia said with a smile

"Yeah… Well before we leave, shouldn't Yuki be spending some time here to train with her own Zanpakuto?" Naruto asked

"No, her case is different from yours, the Zanpakuto chose her so Toshiro will be able to guide her the rest of the way" Rukia answered

"Then I guess our mission is over, we can finally go home" Naruto said with a smile, the thought of finally returning home was overwhelming, he desperately wanted to hold his little girl in his arms again, how much of her life had he already missed? Had she begun to take her first steps yet? Had she begun to talk yet? What were her first words?.. Will she even recognize him after all this time?

All four of them were in the main hall with Master Aida "Master, I would like to thank you for everything that you have done for me" Naruto said with a respectful bow

"Think nothing of it, just remember to come visit me when you're a famous captain alright? Many of them barely ever come visit the temple these days… present company excluded of course" He said smiling at both Yoruichi and Rukia

"Of course master" Naruto responded, although he knew that he would more than likely never see him or the night country ever again, a part of him felt sad about that fact

"And you Yoruichi take good care of that apprentice of yours, I sense great power within her, I have no doubt that she too will become a great captain some day. I have to say that both of you have done well in choosing your apprentices, I am proud of both of you" He said with a warm smile

Both Rukia and Yoruichi blushed a bit at the compliment, although they both knew that they were not actually their apprentices, it still felt good to receive a compliment from the Master of the night temple

All four of them left the temple, as soon as it was out of sight, Yuki looked around, there was no one around, a small forest surrounded the temple and she could even hear a stream not far from them, without warning she grabbed onto Naruto and began to cry. Naruto was shocked and confused "Yuki? What's wrong?" He asked

"Naruto Sensei, thank you, thank you so much, I thought I was going to die, I thought about how much trouble I had caused you, about how I almost wrecked the entire mission, about how I would never see Konohamaru again about…"

Naruto placed his finger on her lips to stop her as her tears continued to drip from her eyes, she still had her arms wrapped around him "Yuki, I would never allow anything to happen to you, or anyone else from our team, allowing you to be executed was never an option. I was fully ready to abandon the mission and rescue you by force if I had too" He told her as he stroked her hair to comfort her

She looked up at his warm smile, she knew that he wasn't kidding, he really was ready to sacrifice the mission and endure the nightmares to save her life "I am not worthy of being on your team Sensei… I am hot headed; I am more trouble than I am worth… To tell you the truth I knew something was calling me, I could have said something to the others but I didn't, I know now that the blade is the one that was calling me and took control of my body, but I could have told Toshiro or Konohamaru…" She said with a sigh, Konohamaru, he must have been so worried about her, she had been gone for twenty four hours "Sensei… I am the weak point in the team, Konohamaru is a great leader, he is able to keep a cool head in any situation… Hanabi is a great healer and fighter, I am… I am worthless" Yuki said sadly

Naruto was shocked "Hey, stop that, what happened wasn't your fault alright?" Naruto told her

"I had been thinking about this for a long time, not just because of this incident... I mean even on the ship, I went out of control and almost attacked Hiyori's team without proof other then the fact that they were stowaways accusing them of being thieves… And that is just one situation, I am not worthy of being a part of the Hokages defense team…" She said as she looked at the ground

"Had she really been thinking this for a long time?" Naruto wondered "Yuki, listen to me because I am only going to say this once, Team Naruto wouldn't be complete without you, yes sometimes you make mistakes, sometimes your emotions get the best of you, but you know what? Some of the best ninjas in Konoha are like that. Sakura would be one good example, and I have been known to allow my own emotions to control my actions on many occasions" Naruto said with a warm smile as he wiped away one of her tears with his thumb "Yuki, you are probably one of the most important parts of the team, you are the warm gooey thing that keeps the team together, I know that both Konohamaru and Hanabi wouldn't want anyone else to replace you, and neither would I, so you are going to have to live with the fact that you are stuck with us, you are one of my bodyguards and you better get use to it. You are not going to get to abandon your responsibilities to me or your team just because you make a few mistakes, do you understand what I am trying to say?" He told her with his trademark grin

Yuki still had tears flowing from her eyes, but they had turn into tears of happiness "Do you really mean all that?" She asked him worried that Naruto was too kind to tell her the truth

"Of course, I would never lie about something like that" He said as he continued to grin

She used her sleeve to wipe away her tears and looked into his eyes and smiled "Thank you Sensei, that means a lot to me"

"I don't really want to break up this warm and touchy moment but we are on the path that leads to the temple, and there are many who travel to the temple to pray, so it might be better if you finished this in a more private environment" Rukia told them as she had been keeping watch

"Alright, let's go home" Naruto said as they began walking again

Yuki felt that a great deal of pressure had been lifted from her shoulders, she stared at Naruto as he led the group "Thank you Naruto Sensei" She whispered to herself happily

**IN THE PAST**

Danzo had return to the stream, he still blamed himself for everything that happened and he hated himself. Hiruzen walked up to him "You're a hard person to find you know" He said with a slight smile

"Go away Hiruzen… I am not in the mood" He told him

"When are you EVER in the mood? Especially since the attack, you have been spending most of your time moping around feeling sorry for yourself, when are you going to realize that the situation was out of your control!" Hiruzen said as he sat next to Danzo, but Danzo didn't move "Look, I came here to give you a message… It's from Masaki Sama" Finally that had gotten his attention as he sat up and stared at Hiruzen "He wanted to tell you this himself, but we didn't know where you were, and well… He left this morning, I believe that he is going to try and track down Madara on his own"

"What? But that is reckless, Madara could kill him!"

"Yeah… But I believe that he blames himself for not being here, so he wants to do it on his own, at least that's what I think… It's kind of funny in a way, you two are more alike then I first thought, he blames himself for not being here during the attack, and you blame yourself for not being able to stop Madara from hurting Nami, both situations were out of your control, yet your both blaming yourselves… Look he wanted me to tell you this, he said that he was proud to be your Sensei, he also wants you to stop blaming yourself for what happened to Nami it wasn't your fault, you did more than he could have asked for in that situation…"

Danzo was in a state of shock, he couldn't believe that his Sensei was going to try and fight Madara alone "Why would he do that? Why would he leave alone? And why would he leave without talking to me? Did he really mean those words if he couldn't even take the time to tell them to me himself? No, I can only think of one reason, he said those things only to make me feel better, he didn't mean them, he still holds me responsible for what happened to Nami Chan… I should have gone with him!" Danzo said in anger

"Hey calm down!" Hiruzen told him "Look, I said what I came here to say, and I know that he meant every word, he didn't want to drag you or any of us into this fight for personal reasons, and if you want to continue to feel sorry for yourself then fine, do it, but if you do then you truly weren't worthy of being his student" Hiruzen said as he got up and walked away

Meanwhile back in the village the shops had begun to open and the market was beginning to buzz with life "Nami Sama? Nami Sama is that you?" A voice that slowly began to wake Nami asked

Nami opened her eyes, the sun was shining brightly in the sky and everyone was going along their business, Nami was staring at the one who had woken her "Funato?.. What are you doing here? Wait.. Where am I?"

"Nami Sama, you are in the market place, I found you sleeping on this bench"

"Uhg I told you to stop calling me Nami Sama, I am no longer the leader of the Yamashiro clan, hell I left the clan!" Nami told him

"…I am sorry it's I have called you that my entire life, but what are you doing out here?" Funato asked her

Suddenly Nami began to remember how she ended up on the bench "Masaki!" She cried as she began to realize that he must have left the village by now

"What's wrong?" Funato asked as he sat next to her holding her hand to try and comfort her

"Masaki… He left the village, he said that he was going after Madara, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen, when I refuse to let go of him… He must have knocked me out" She said as tears were flowing freely from her eyes

"What? That's horrible, how could he do such a thing to you! Your pregnant with his child… Nami Sama, your too good for him, and what does he hope to accomplish on his own? He is probably going to get himself killed…"

Nami wanted to kill him for disrespecting Masaki like that, but those last words made her cry even more, she knew deep down that it was entirely possible that he never return home, but why?

"Nami Sama, you can't be alone at a time like this, come back home, we will take care of you and your child" Funato offered

Nami removed her hand from his instantly, her sadness literally turned to anger in an instant "You want me to return to the clan? Why would I return to the people who treated me like trash just because I fell in love with someone from outside the clan? Or perhaps you have already declared Masaki dead and are trying to win my heart over with kindness? Funato I can see right through you, you have been after my since we became teenagers, how dare you use a time of pain to try and win me back? Get out of here! GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed at him

Funato calmly got up "Look, I am just trying to help alright? I know that your heart belongs to him, I had no intentions of trying to change that, however we have been friends since we were kids and it hurt me to see you like this, I was genuinely trying to offer you help, but if this is what you wish, then so be it, Good day Nami Sama!" He said as he walked away

Nami had a large mix of emotions inside of her, could she have been wrong? She got up and tried to stop him but she heard a clang on the ground as something fell as she got up, she turned around and saw a blade on the ground, she picked it up and unsheathed it, she was shocked as she realized that she was holding onto Masaki's blade "Why would he leave this behind? Without this blade he could never defeat Madara!" Nami thought to herself as she realized that Masaki didn't have any intentions of surviving his fight with Madara, she fell down to her knees and began crying. She slowly got to her feet and wiped away the tears with her shirt as she held onto the blade tightly "I have to talk with Tobi…" She said as she regained control of her emotions

At the same time Tobirama was with the council as they tried to pick up the pieces from the attack "The defense barrier in the north district took some heavy hits during the attack, we must rebuild them from scratch" One of the councilmen said

"Couldn't we take this opportunity to extend the defenses in that case? The village continues to grow at a pace that continues to surprise us, we could use the extra room" Another one suggested

"We also need to build them higher, stronger, they were able to climb them too easily" another councilman added

Although Tobirama was listening to everything they were saying, his heart wasn't really into it at the moment, however he was the new leader of the village and it was his duty, so he sighed inwardly as he got up to address the council "I agree, the defense barrier shall be extended, however if we make them higher, then we will have to rebuild all of the defenses in the village, so I suggest that we do so one section at a time as to not leave us completely defenseless, and at the same time we move each of them to allow additional room in all directions, that should fix our land problem, at least for now" Tobirama said as he sat back down

"That is a great idea Hokage Sama; the people will be overjoyed to have more space"

"We are going to have to address the food issue then, with more room obviously more people will move in, we are already taxing all of our farms to the limit, we could begin importing grain and other products from other countries, but I do not want us to begin depending on others when it comes to our own food supplies" one of the councilmen told them

"I agree, begin scouting for new areas to build new farms, and I want to augment our livestock capacities, triple them if we can" Tobirama said as he began to take charge of the meeting much to the council's delight as they had feared that Tobirama would not be able to do as good a job as his brother, but he seemed to be doing nicely

They heard some noise outside of the council chambers but they paid little attention to it, it wasn't uncommon for people to want to speak with the Hokage or the council while they were in a closed door session, but the noise grew louder as Tobirama began to wonder what it was. Suddenly the doors flew open as a man landed in the middle of the room "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" One of them screamed out

Nami walked into the room with Masaki's blade in hand "I am sorry to intrude but I have to speak with Tob.. I mean Hokage Sama right away, it is urgent" She said trying to be respectful towards the council

"Hokage Sama, this is outrageous! You have to do something about her; this isn't the first time that she has disrupted a council meeting or busted into the Hokage's office, she is out of control!" One of the councilman said fed up with Nami's lack of respect

"Everyone calm down, Nami, tell me that you have a good reason for doing this…" Tobirama asked her

"Yes Hokage Sama, I truly am sorry for having to do this, but this is urgent and cannot wait, I need to speak with you… Privately" Nami answered

Tobirama let out a sigh, Nami really was a hand full but it was one of her qualities that he loved the most about her "Everyone, leave the room" Tobirama ordered

"But Hokage Sama…"

Tobirama cut him off instantly "I gave you all an order, I expect you all to fallow it, now don't make me have to repeat it" He said in a stern voice

"Yes Hokage Sama" The entire council along with the ninja that was a victim of being at the wrong place at the wrong time left the room shutting the doors behind them

"…Thanks Hokage Sama" Nami said as she bowed in respect

"Nami, it's just us, please don't be so formal, and I won't always be able to protect you like this, they are right you know, you have to stop doing stuff like this" although his words were serious, he also had a smile on his face

"I know… I am sorry Tobi I promise you that this is the last time, but you have to listen to me!" She said with pleading eyes

"… I already know" Was his response

Nami was puzzled and shocked "…What do you mean?" She asked

"The fact that you have his blade in your hands means that he must have left already" He answered her

"Then you knew? You knew about this?" Nami asked as she walked towards him

"Yeah… I even thought about joining him, had my brother not dumped all these responsibilities in my lap before he died.. I might have" He said as he tried to laugh, but thinking of his brother reminded him of just how much he missed him

But Nami couldn't believe it "How could you let him go? Tobi how could you allow your best friend to leave knowing that he was going to his death?" Nami said as anger was beginning to show on her face

"Because… There was nothing that I could have done or said that would have changed his mind, and I don't think that he thinks he is going to die" Tobirama answered her

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?" She said as she slammed Masaki's blade onto his desk "Why would he leave without his blade if he knew he would be coming back?" Nami asked again

Tobirama looked at the blade and then looked into Nami's eyes "I can't answer that, but I do know that when I last spoke with him, he wasn't speaking like a man who was going to die, I can't explain it but I don't think that he is going on a suicide mission… I don't even believe that he is going after Madara, at least not right away, I don't know how to explain it to you Nami… But that is what I feel" He explained to her as best her could, even thought he wasn't sure himself about any of it

Nami took the blade back as she had a mix of emotions, anger, sadness, fear, just about every emotion except for joy… how could she feel any joy knowing that she would never see her beloved Masaki ever again

Meanwhile Masaki was nearing the Fire nation's borders, he was almost at the temple as he stopped for a moment to look back "Nami must have woken up by now… She must be angry with me for what I did…" he said with a sigh "But I do this for you, I hope that you know I love you" He said as a tear was forming near his eye. He turned back and continued his journey and would lead him away from all of his friends, from the village that he had help build and called home for the last two years, and from his loving Nami and his soon to be born son

He walked through the woods as he saw the temple that would become his new home, he walked up the steps and pushed the large doors open, inside Ayumi was waiting for him with a bright smile "Welcome back"

"You will have to excuse me if I have mixed feelings about being here" Masaki answered back

"Of course I understand, it must have been hard for you to leave them… I guess I can't say I understand because when I was brought here, I was alone, abandoned. So I was grateful to have a place to call home"

"Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for what you did, I just wish I didn't have to leave her behind..."

"I understand… Look I don't want to sound uncaring, but we have to begin the ceremony as soon as possible" Ayumi said feeling slightly bad about having to push Masaki knowing that he still felt the pain of leaving his loved ones behind

"Ceremony?" Masaki asked confused

"Fallow me" She said as she began leading Masaki throughout the temple. They walked into a large room "Every apprentice must undergo the sacred ceremony" She said as she slipped into the ceremonial robes "technically I am suppose to wear this all the time… But I like my clothing better, now then get on your knees" Masaki did as she asked "State your name for the record"

"My name is Namikaze Masaki of Konoha" he said proudly

"Becoming a sage is a serious undertaking, as the next sage you will be tasked with safeguarding our secrets, your will be forced to leave everything you once knew behind, once you accept there is no turning back, doing so would result in your death, Namikaze Masaki, do you understand what you are about to do?" Ayumi asked

"Yes I do"

"Do you understand everything I just said?"

"Yes I do"

She handed him a chalice filled with some kind of liquid, she then began to chant in some language that he had never heard before, the liquid inside the chalice suddenly began to boil, yet the outside of the chalice was still cold to the touch, the chalice then began to give out an aura "Namikaze Masaki, this is your final chance to turn back, once you drink this, you will become my apprentice and your training will begin"

Masaki brought the chalice to his lips and drank it all, his entire body was burning up inside, he wanted to scream but was unable to, he fall onto his back as the pain was getting intense. He heard footsteps, Ayumi was still standing in front of him so he had no idea who they belonged to, however Ayumi didn't look bothered by it

"So this is the one you chose?" A voice asked, Masaki tried to see who it was but could only tell that it was a man dressed in the same type of robes as Ayumi was

"Yes… Father" Ayumi answered as she bowed

"FATHER?" Masaki thought to himself "That means that he is… The sage that Ayumi spoke of" Masaki continued to think as the pain was slowly beginning to fade away

"You know, I am still disappointed at how you allowed yourself to get killed like that" He said in a stern voice

"I am sorry father… I was careless please forgive me!" She said as she got on her knees and bowed

"Foolish girl! You are the current sage; don't bow down to me or anyone else… And you are my daughter, I may be disappointed, but I am still proud of you Ayumi, my little girl" He said with a warm smile as he helped her up from the ground

"But father, why have you come? You haven't come to the mortal realm in over a millennia" She asked him

"Because I am worried about you Ayumi, you may be a sage but you are still my little girl, and I wanted to see this apprentice of yours… Are you sure about him? You only felt pain for a few moments when you went through with the ceremony, he has been down there on the ground for a while now, he seems weak" he stated unimpressed with Masaki's current state

"Yes father, he is stronger then he seems… Right now he is also dealing with other pains other then the physical one… And your presence here probably isn't helping things" She explained

"I see, well I trust your judgment, and Ayumi, remember that I love you" He said as he left the room

Ayumi let out a sigh as she bent down to check up on Masaki "Does it still hurt?" She asked

"To tell you the truth, it stopped a while ago… I just didn't know what to do, was that really your father?" He asked

"Well, biologically no… But yes it was, the very first sage to exist in the mortal realm" He said with a sense of pride

"Tell me, how many sages have there been?" Masaki asked as Ayumi helped him up

"Two… You will be the third" She said with a smile

"What? Really? That's hard to believe" Masaki said as he was back on his feet

"There is no time limit to how long one can remain a sage, we cannot die, well almost… We can die in the mortal realm, that's what happened to me, but all that does is stop me from being able to do anything outside this temple, there are other realms I can go to, like the one my father has been living in for the past millennia or so"

"So… your over a thousand years old? I must say, you don't look a day past one eighty" He said with a grin

Ayumi slapped him leaving a red mark on his face "Don't joke about a girls age like that!" She said with a pouting face

Masaki grinned, she was pretty cute when she was mad "Hey I was just kidding, I said one eighty for a reason you know, I figured since we were talking about thousands I would say one eighty, so if we were talking about your age in terms of one hundred, you don't look a day over eighteen" he said with a wink, Ayumi blushed a bit "So tell me, what did I just drink?" He asked now that his body had returned to normal

"That gives you eternal life, you are no longer mortal, although that being said, there is one way you can die, just like my father is the only one who could truly kill me because he conducted my ceremony, I am the only one who can truly kill you, so if you ever try to betray me and run away you will be killed" She explained

"I see… So what now?" Masaki asked

"For today you rest, tomorrow we will begin with some easy stuff, the training itself will take many centuries, however I believe that I can have you ready to face Madara in a few decades, once he had been dealt with, you will continue your training and become the next Sage"

"I was wondering, what happens to you once that training is complete? Will you be joining your father?" Masaki asked

"I could if I wanted to, the responsibilities of being sage will fall onto you, freeing me from the duties that currently bound me here, but I can do whatever I wish, I can stay here or travel the realms, I guess I will figure that out when the time comes" She said with a bright smile

Meanwhile back in the village Nami had returned home with a heavy heart, she heard some noise from upstairs "Danzo must be home" she thought to herself, at least he was still here. She went up the stairs and bumped into Danzo as he exited his room, she noticed that he was carrying suitcase "Danzo? What's going on? Where are you going with that?" She asked

"Nami Chan… I was hoping to be gone by the time you came home…" he said sadly

"What do you mean be gone? Danzo where are you going?" She asked confused

"Nami Chan, I want to thank you for your kindness, but I cannot live here anymore, I failed to protect you, I failed in my duty and I failed Masaki Sensei… Now he is gone and it's because I couldn't do a damn thing to stop Madara, if I could have stopped him from hurting you then perhaps he wouldn't have left the village…"

"What? How do you even know he left the village? And what are you talking about? You did your best to protect me, it's MY fault, everything that's happened is MY fault, it's MY fault for leaving the protection of the tunnels, it's MY fault that I got hurt, so stop blaming yourself! I was just too pig headed to understand that I was in no condition to be out there…" She told him hoping that he would finally understand

"I am sorry Nami Chan… You are very nice to try and cheer my up like that, but my mind if made up"

"Where will you go?" She asked as she was beginning to tear up once more

"I don't know… But there are plenty of apartments for me to chose, and I heard that we are expanding the village, who knows I may get a brand new house or something… Good bye Nami Chan, I will never forget your kindness" He said as he ran past her

"Danzo WAIT!" She said as she ran after him in tears, but by the time she reached the door, he was long gone. She fell down to her knees and began to cry "Don't leave me too… Why is everyone leaving me?" Nami sat there as she continued to cry alone…

**FIVE YEARS LATTER**

Tobirama was patrolling the Fire and Wind borders, he had heard rumors that Madara had been seen in the area, his team was composed of himself and his regular crew of Hiruzen, Koharu and Homura who were all Junins, and he had also requested the help of an ANBU member, Danzo to join the group, Nami wanted to be a part of the group as well but Tobirama had denied her

***FLASHBACK***

_Tobirama's team was gathered at the gate, Hiruzen was chatting with his team while Danzo stood silent, he was wearing his ANBU mask and the newly designed uniform, Tobirama was about to give the order to move out when he saw someone approaching "Hey Nami, come to see us off?" He said with a bright smile_

_"Yeah… I still wish that you would let me come with you" She said with anger towards Madara, the one who had stolen her love from her_

_"Nami, you know I can't allow that, you have responsibilities here, you have your son to look after, and as head of the ANBU, you have other responsibilities to take care of" After Masaki had left, the council had voted Nami as best suited to replace him as the head of the ANBU, although many of them had reservations to giving her that kind of power, they agreed that no one knew the ANBU like Nami, even when Masaki was around she ran most of it as his assistant_

_"I know… I know… Just do me a favor, when you find him, make sure you give him one from me alright?"_

_"Yeah don't worry… By the way, that new uniform looks really nice on you" he said with a wink as he stared at Nami who had regained her previous physical state since her pregnancy, catching the eye of just about every male in the village, Nami would always turn them down of course_

_Nami suddenly and without warning punched Tobirama sending him crashing to the ground "Keep your mind on your mission and out of the gutter… Pervert!" She said as her eye twitched slightly_

_"OWE!" Tobirama screamed in pain "You could have broken my jaw…" He said as he slowly got back to his feet_

_"Good, if your jaw is broken, then perhaps I should lead the team and you can be the one who stays here" she said with a wink_

_"Nice try Nami… Keep the village safe in my absence!" He said as he led the team out of the village_

_Nami stared at them as they slowly faded into the distance "Come home safe guys…"_

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look, Look!" A small blonde boy said as he ran up to Nami, his bright smile and blue eyes made Nami smile "Look I did it! I hit all of them dead on!" He said as he held up some wooden targets with Kunais in the center_

_"Wow! That is great, I am so proud of you!" She said as she hugged him tightly_

_"Uncle Hiruzen has been helping me practice!" He announced proudly_

_"That's great, now let's get you cleaned up, this deserves a special dinner tonight, how does pork ramen sound?" Nami said as her smile grew_

_"RAMEN! YEAH!" The boy screamed joyfully_

_Nami looked up at the sky "Masaki… He is growing up so fast, with every passing day he looks more and more like you, whenever he smiles I can see your face… He also has your bad habit of loving Ramen… I trait that I tried desperately to break him of, but it brings him so much happiness that I can't say no… I know that you would be proud of him, please look over him as he grows up" She said softly_

_"Mommy hurry up! I am hungry!"_

_Nami was snapped back to reality as she joined her son_

***END FLASHBACK***

"Sensei, look at this" Hiruzen pointed out something that looked like a cave

"And it seems like there has been some activity in the area, there are signs of foot prints, most of it has been washed away by the weather, but I can still vaguely see some, these are the freshest" Danzo pointed out

"We should be careful, if this truly is Madara's hideout, I doubt that it will be easy to enter" Koharu told them as she examined the surrounding area for traps

"Oh, it seems like I have visitors" A voice came from all around them

Danzo and Hiruzen went on the defensive instantly as they were back to back, much like they were five years ago during the attack on Konoha, the difference now was that they were much stronger than they were back then

Tobirama looked around as he took a Kunai in hand "Show yourself Madara!" He screamed out

"Is that the proper way for a guest to be conducting himself? Here I was about to offer you tea!" The voice said in a sarcastic tone and a sort of sadistic laugh

"Be careful guys, he could come at us from anywhere" Tobirama warned them

Suddenly they were surrounded by multiple men all wearing different headbands, Tobirama even noticed one from Konoha, however they all had a dent in the middle

"What do we do Sensei?" Hiruzen asked

"They must be here to distract us while Madara escapes!" Danzo told them

"I agree, Hiruzen, think you guys can take care of them?" Tobirama asked

"Of course Sensei, but what are you going to do?" Hiruzen asked

"I am going after Madara before we lose him again"

With that said he jumped above the enemy ninjas, some of them were about to pursue him but Danzo and Hiruzen got in their way "Where do you guys think you're going? You still have us to deal with!" Hiruzen said as he took out a kunai

Tobirama arrived in a clearing where Madara was walking away "Why are you running from this fight?" Tobirama asked

Madara suddenly stopped walking and turned around "You are not worth my time, I suggest you turn around and go back to that village of yours, your brother was stronger then you and I killed him easily, and I am much stronger then I was back then" Madara said with a grin

"You are a continued threat to the village that we cannot ignore, and you're not the only one who has gotten stronger!" Tobirama said with a grin

However in the blink of an eye his grin evaporated as he felt the coldness of steal pierce his body, he fell to his knees as Madara kicked him "You are so pathetic, you couldn't even figure out what you were caught in my Sharingan the moment you stepped foot into this clearing, you can die now knowing that you have failed, just like your brother did" He said with a laugh as he walked away leaving Tobirama bleeding heavily on the ground

"How could I have lost so easily? I am the Hokage, I should have been able to put up more of a fight then this" he thought to himself as he was fighting to stay conscious

"Over here!" He heard some voices in the distance "He is still alive!" Hiruzen shouted as he and the others joined him

Koharu bent down to examine his wounds "This isn't good, he has lost a lot of blood, I don't think that I can save him" She said sadly

"Don't say stupid things like that, just patch him up, we can take him to the closes village, it's only a few hours from here, he is going to make it, you will see!" Hiruzen said franticly

"Stop it Hiruzen" Tobirama suddenly spoke up "Everyone please gather around" he ordered. Hiruzen, Koharu and Homura all gathered around him while Danzo stood behind Hiruzen "I want to say how proud I am of each and every one of you, even you Danzo, you may not be a part of my team, but have kept an eye on you and your progress, you are all the future of Konoha, I want you all to protect it with your lives… I have also made a decision on who I wish to succeed me, it was a tough decision, Hiruzen, Danzo, you were always both as the top of my list, But Hiruzen, I have chosen you to be the third Hokage, you have a big heart and are willing to do everything to protect your friends, that is why I believe you will make a good Hokage…" he coughed up some blood "I guess I won't be able to tease Nami anymore" He said softly

"Don't worry Sensei, I will keep an eye on her, I know that she means a lot to you…" Hiruzen told him

"Thanks Hiruzen…" his words trailed off as he slowly shut his eyes and passed away

All three members of Tobirama's team were in tears as they mourned the passing of not only their Hokage, but their Sensei. Danzo on the other hand was silent, behind his ANBU mask he was cursing Tobirama for picking Hiruzen over him, and a hatred for Hiruzen began to grow slowly inside of him

**40 YEARS LATER**

Hiruzen was walking along the newly built path along the stream; Konoha had just won a major Shinobi war under his leadership, but even he had to admit that it was mostly due to Konoha's secret weapon, Namikaze Minato, known to the enemies as Konoha's Yellow flash, he was so feared that an order of retreat was given to any ninjas who encountered him, the village had still suffered some damage during the war and the council had once again decided to use the opportunity to expand the villages defenses to accommodate the growing population of the village that had become the largest of the five hidden villages

It had only been a few weeks since he had stepped down as Hokage and allowed the younger Minato to take his place, Hiruzen had taken special attention to his training at a very young age since his mother was killed in another war, and his father had disappeared while on a mission, it was believed that he stumbled upon Madara and was more than likely killed, and Nami had just died recently, although she was healthy Hiruzen knew that she died a little bit each day that Masaki wasn't in her life, and when her son suddenly vanished at such a young age, Nami had begun going mad until the day she was found dead in her bed, some had even suspected that she had taken her own life, but there was never any proof to support that theory, however Hiruzen felt responsible none the less

He walked up to a grinning blonde ninja with blue eyes and a large white cloak bearing red flames at the bottom and on his sleeves "Ah, Lord Hokage, how nice to see you" Hiruzen said with a smile "But aren't you suppose to be wearing your robe?"

"It's just not my style; I rather wear my Jonin cloths and my cloak… Sometimes I can still pretend that I am just another ninja defending my village" Minato responded with a large grin

Hiruzen let out a small laugh "You are going to make a great leader" Hiruzen's words made Minato blush a bit

A white haired ninja ran up to him "Hokage Sama! Hokage Sama!"

"What is it Jiraiya?" Minato asked

"It's Kushina, I think she has gone into labor…" He said slightly out of breath

"You think?" Minato asked slightly confused

"All I know is that she screamed at me and threatened to break my arm off if I didn't get that good for nothing husband of hers there right now or else… those are her words by the way Hokage Sama…"

"…I better get my ass there now!" Minato said as he ran towards the hospital as fast as he could

Hiruzen let out another small laugh "Ah youth" he said with a smirk as he walked slowly towards the hospital, he had after all been present at the birth of every Namikaze in the history of Konoha, and this could be the last one he would witness

In the hospital room the nurses were trying to make Kushina comfortable "Kushina Sama, is there anything else we can do?"

"I TOLD YOU, GET THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING HUSBAND OF MINE IN HERE NOW! I DON'T CARE IF HE IS IN A MEETING, IF HE ISN'T HERE FOR THIS, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT HE IS UNABLE TO PRODUCE ANY MORE CHILDREN FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!" She shouted loud enough for the entire hospital to hear

Tsunade was just outside the delivery room getting ready to deliver the baby, she had already reached legendary status as a medic on the field during the war and she was Konoha's star doctor, she was happy that she was delivering a baby today rather than attempting to save a dying life on the field of combat, she saw Minato run towards her "Finally, you arrived... I would get in there quickly if I were you, she has threatened to rip off you're… Well manhood if you don't show up" She said with a grin, Minato suddenly turned pale at the mere though "Who knew that sweet beautiful little Uzumaki Kushina had such a violent personality" She added with a wink

"MINATO YOU BETTER GET IN HERE NOW! I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE YOU BASTARD!" they both heard from inside the delivery room

Minato gulped a bit as he was about to enter the room, they felt a rumble, as if the entire building shook "What the hell was that?" Minato asked

"I don't know, just let the other deal with it, you're about to become a daddy!" Tsunade said with a grin

But they felt the entire building rumble again, this time some of the equipment had fallen over and some of the staff had fallen down, a few ninja's came racing down the corridor "Hokage Sama!" They screamed as they raced towards him

"What's happened?" He asked them

"Its… The nine tailed fox my lord, it is attacking the village! Many of our people have fallen already

"The nine tail here? But if he is here then that means Madara could be here as well…" Tsunade told them

"Madara? But no one has heard from him since the loss of the second Hokage, I mean he would be older then Master Hiruzen…" Minato commented

"I know, I am just saying that it's a possibility, either way, the nine tail must be stopped… Damn it, and I was really looking forward to a nice peaceful…" she heard Kushina scream in anger once more "…Well somewhat peaceful baby delivery for once… Nurse, get one of the other doctors to take care of this, I have a feeling that my skills are going to be needed to save the lives of the wounded that are going to be coming in" Tsunade ordered

"Yes doctor!" She answered as she ran down the hallway

"…What are you still doing here? Go get out there!" Tsunade told Minato "She will be fine, she is going to forgive you, don't worry about it, go!" She added

Minato nodded as he and the other ninjas that came to warn him ran out of the hospital, the village was in disarray, the villagers were running for their lives, it was the first time that such a major attack would reach Konoha since the war, and even then during the war they would have ample time to see the attack coming and to get the civilians to safety inside the tunnels. Jiraiya and Hiruzen arrived at the hospital "Jiraiya, I want you to begin evacuating the civilians, someone needs to take charge before people get hurt, Master Hiruzen, please could you take care of Kushina for me?..."

"Of course, I will make sure she is alright" He said with a warm smile

"Yes Hokage Sama, I will get right on it!" Jiraiya answered quickly

Minato looked at the horizon; he could see that part of the defense barriers had caught on fire, more than likely a result of a direct attack from the demon fox, Minato quickly made his way towards the area where the beast was attacking, on his way he saw many injured and dead ninjas "This has got to stop!" He told himself as he jumped over the defense barrier, he quickly dodge a direct strike from the nine tail "Damn that was close… I guess I have to even things out a bit" He bit his thumb and hit the ground with the palm of his hand "SUMMON JUTSU!" he screamed out

A large poof of smoke surrounded the area, as it began to dissipate, everyone could see that Minato was now on the head of Gamabunta "Well it seems that I find myself facing you again" The large toad said as he faced off against the nine tail demon

"I see that your eye has healed up nicely, now that I think about it, I never did have those frog legs that I wanted" He said with a grin

"I take it that you two know each other?" Minato asked

"You could say that, the last time that we squared off was back when the first Hokage, Hashirama tried to bring back that good for nothing master of his, Madara, about forty five years or so ago" Gamabunta explained "He almost took my eye out with his claws too" He added as the scar of that attack was still on his face

"I wouldn't speak ill of my master in his presence, it would be bad for you" The demon fox said with a grin

"What are you talking about? Have you finally gone mad? If Madara was still alive today, he would be a little old man in his eighties!" Gamabunta responded

"Then how do you explain this" The fox asked as Madara appeared on the top of his head

Gamabunta was shocked "How is that possible…. He doesn't look a year older then the day we last met"

"So this is the famous Madara huh?" Minato commented "If you are the one responsible for this attack, I am going to make you pay! No one hurts my people and gets away with it! I am Namikaze Minato, Fourth Hokage of Konoha!" He said proudly as he got into a fighting stance

"Namikaze? Another one? You're like cockroaches, kill one and another appears! By your age, I guess it was your father I killed back then" Madara said with a grin "Although I have to say that he gave me quite a fight, you Namikazes really are powerful, it would be too risky to allow you to live for too long, tell me, are you the only one left? Or do you have any brothers? Sisters? Or even a daughter or son? I would like to kill them before they become a nuisance once I am done with you" He said with a smug grin

"You killed my father? Then it WAS you who was responsible for that… My grandmother was never the same after that… And now you not only threaten me, but my family? I won't let you win!" Minato said with fire in his eyes

"I am sorry boy, but it's not up to you, you have no say in the matter"

Without warning Minato was instantly behind Madara and was about to strike, Madara barely managed to get out of the way, but Minato was already in front of him ready to strike, Madara was able to life his blade in time, he jumped away as fast as he could "Damn it, he is faster than father, he may even be faster than Masaki, well I guess it's time to even out the odds!" he said as he activated his sharingan, his eyes turned red as he could now keep up with Minato's speed

Minato suddenly stopped and quickly lowered his headband over his eyes, he knew too well the dangers of the sharingan

"What is this? You have blinded yourself? And how do you plan to fight me if you can't see me or my attacks?" He said with a grin as he threw a Kunai at Minato, to his surprise Minato not only stopped the Kunai, but he was able to grab it in his hand

"I don't really foresee any problems" He said with a confident grin

Madara was slightly annoyed as he launched an attack to see if Minato was bluffing or not, every attack was blocked, and some even countered as Masaki was able to strike Madara in the chest with his leg

Madara backed away confused, how was it possible? This man was more powerful then Masaki was, and he is doing it while being blind! "I can see that your slightly confused, or well sorry, it would be more precise to say that I can sense that you are confused since I can't see" Minato said with a grin "You see, I didn't have your average sensei, actually mind was weird and a complete pervert and at times eccentric…" Minato said thinking back to when Jiraiya was his mentor "But he did demand that I learn to fight while blind, he never told me why, only that I may one day require to defend myself against an enemy that I would be unable to see, so I am sorry to burst your bubble, but your sharingan is completely worthless against me"

"This boy is a real prodigy, a genius ninja, and to make matters worse, he is a damn Namikaze!" Madara thought to himself "Well I am sorry to burst your bubble, but while you are fighting me, many of your people are being killed by the nine tails" Madara said with a grin

Minato bit his lower lip, he could hear the battle raging on behind him, and it was indeed bothering him, he was hoping that Gamabunta would be able to deal with it, but he was concerned that the longer it took for him to fight Madara, the more of his friends, of his people would die, Madara quickly attacked Minato, striking him in the stomach and using the opportunity to cut off his headband. Minato rolled onto his back and then strait to his feet, however his eyes had remained shut "So you do have a weakness after all" Madara said with a grin "You're so pathetic, you're exactly like your father, and Masaki, and those other Hokage fools who died by my hand, you are indeed a threat, but even you become weak when you have to protect others, look at me, I have no one to protect, I don't care about anyone else, you can threaten anyone you want and it will not affect me, but you, threaten your people and it makes you worry about them, it will be your downfall"

"You're wrong Madara, the people are the ones who give me my power, my will to fight, and you say that you have no one worth protecting, so tell me, why do you bother living? What so you can go around killing people?"

"World peace of course" Madara answered

The answer puzzled Minato "World peace? What kind of an answer is that?"

"I dream of world peace, however you cannot have world peace for as long as there is war, and for as long as there are different nations there will be war, so I will bring world peace by destroying all of the nations, beginning with the Fire nation and Konoha!" Madara screamed out

"Well your dream dies here then!" Minato began to make multiple seals, Madara was intrigued, Minato suddenly shouted out "Shiki Fujin no jutsu!"

Madara looked around, but nothing had happened, he could only see a grinning Minato "Well I never thought that you would use a bluff in a battle, I guess I overestimated you" He said as he launched an attack

Just as he reached Minato, he opened his eyes and grabbed Madara's arms "Oh it was no bluff, you dream truly does end here!"

Suddenly Madara felt something penetrate his body, suddenly Madara was horrified by what he saw, there was a huge monster behind Minato and there seemed to be an arm that came out of Minato's stomach and was reaching into his own chest, it was pulling something out of him "What the hell is this?" Madara demanded to know

"Heh, Madara, allow me to introduce you to the death god, he will consume both of our souls, and we will be locked into an eternal battle that neither one of us can win!" Minato informed him

"What? You are crazy! You are going to sacrifice yourself? This is a bluff!" Madara stated

"I would give my life to defend this village and my family, you will NOT harm them, and I will make sure of that, and if you truly believe that this is a bluff, then by all means, just stay here and wait, if you are right then you have nothing to fear" Minato said as he tighten his grip on Madara

"You are crazy if you think I am going to allow this!" Madara shouted out

"There is nothing you can do!" Minato answered back

"That's what you think!" Madara made a few hand signs of his own

"It's useless, you are not able to break free once the death god has a hold of you, it's over" Minato told him

"Heh, but what about your people? I don't know if you noticed by that overgrown toad of yours has lost, and my little fox is on a complete rampage, yeah you may defeat me, but in the end you still lose" Madara told him

Minato looked at Gamabunta, he was still breathing but he was defeated "Damn it, he is right… I have to use the death god on the fox instead, but I don't have enough power to seal something like a demon fox… Unless I borrow a vessel… But only one kind of vessel would do… And there is only one available to me" Minato was fighting back tears when he realized that he was going to have to use his own new born son as a container for the fox, he let go of Madara, he wasn't worried about him anymore, even thought he had canceled his attack on him, the fact that the death god almost took his soul had drained him of almost all his energy

Madara had a hard time to stand on his own feet "A wise choice, I hope you enjoy fighting eternally with that fox, me on the other hand I am going to retreat, oh and I will be sure to visit your son too, I will even be nice enough to let him grow up a bit before I come for his life, but I cannot allow him to get to strong" he said as he left the area

Minato didn't have a lot of time to spare, soon the death god would be taking his life, he made a few hand signs and a shadow clone appeared next to him "Go get Naruto and prepare the seal, but make the seal so that he can use the power of the fox… If Madara truly is going to come after him then he is going to need that power"

"But won't that put him at risk? With that kind of seal the fox could take over his body…" His clone commented

"Just do it… I have a plan for that" His clone nodded as it ran back into the city

Inside the hospital Kushina was resting with her newborn in her arms, she looked at the sleeping boy "Hello Naruto, welcome to the world" She said as she weakly smiled at him"

Suddenly Minato's clone busted into the room "I need to see the boy now!"

"Oh look Daddy is here" She said, not knowing that it was in fact a clone, but Hiruzen had noticed it

"What's going on?" He asked

"It pains me to have to do this… But we have no choice, Madara attacked the village, Minato would have been able to take care of him but the fox was killing many of the villagers, he unleashed the death god but he realized that even if he killed Madara there would be no one left to take care of the fox, and Konoha would be destroyed" The clone quickly explained

"What does Naruto have to do with this?" Kushina asked concerned, although she also didn't know what the death god meant for Minato either

"Even with the death god's help, the fox is too powerful, he needs to use a new born as the vessel, it's the only way"

"NO!" Kushina shouted out "YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MY SON!" She said as she held Naruto tightly, all the commotion had woken him up and he was now crying "I don't care if the village is destroyed, no one is touching my son!" She cried out

Hiruzen felt horrible, but he knew what Minato was trying to do, his life was already over the minute he summoned the death god, there was little time left, he grabbed Naruto from Kushina's arms

Kushina was shocked, she never would have thought that Hiruzen would rip her newborn son from her arms, and couldn't believe that he was going along with this "Kushina, I am sorry but it's the only way, Naruto will be fine, I promise you that I will keep him safe" He and the clone nodded as they exited the room

Kushina was crying "BRING ME BACK MY BABY!" She shouted out as she forced herself out of the bed, but she was still weak, however she wasn't going to give up, she forced her body to continue

She had lost sight of Hiruzen and the clone but she knew where they were going, she felt dizzy and weak, the room suddenly began to spin as she fell down to her knees, the staff of the hospital were running around tending to the injured that just wouldn't stop coming, none of them had noticed her, she forced herself back to her feet and slowly tried to make her way towards the exit, she felt some kind of odd tasting liquid fill her mouth, it tasted like iron, she felt it begin to drip down her chin, she took her hand and ran it across her mouth "Blood?... But why is there blood coming out of my mouth" she thought to herself, but before she could think anything else, the world around her began to spin uncontrollably, and soon she collapsed to the ground as she her consciousness faded away, the last thoughts that entered her mind was about her son "Naruto…"

Meanwhile on the battle field Minato was fighting alongside the other ninja's, time was growing short for him as the death god would not wait much longer before it would take his life, his clone finally appeared "Everything is ready, Hiruzen helped out the seal is complete

Minato looked at the demon fox "I can't believe that I am actually going to do this… But if I don't both he and Kushina are going to die… I am sorry Naruto, I hope that you can forgive me someday" He said to himself as he jumped onto the fox's head and grabbed one of his ears "ITS TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE DEMON!" He said as he concentrated all of his remaining chakra into his attack, the death god reached out and touched the fox's head, Minato directed it to seal it within the body of his newborn child, the fox struggled to get Minato to let go, but it was in vain, a few moments later the nine tail fox demon disappeared and Minato's body was in a freefall, Jiraiya caught him before he could slam into the ground

"Hokage Sama…" He said sadly, knowing that Minato has just given his life for the village

"Jiraiya… You have been a good friend and a great Sensei… We were going to surprise you with this but… I guess I won't have any other chance to tell you… We have chosen you as the god father for Naruto, please take care of him for me" Minato said with a faint smile as he felt the life in his body fade away

"You got it…" He answered back as he felt Minato's body become numb, Minato, probably the strongest ninja of all Konoha and the strongest Hokage to date had died…

Back at the hospital Tsunade was exiting one of the operating room, she had just completed over ten operations one after another, she was horrified to see Kushina on the ground near the exit, and that there was a small puddle of blood around her head "KUSHINA!" She screamed out and ran to her side "WHY IS SHE HERE? WHY HASN'T ANYONE TAKEN CARE OF HER?" She demanded to know

"I…I…I am sorry Doctor… we were so busy with the constant flow of injured… No one noticed her there" One of the nurses said feeling horrible

Tsunade examined Kushina, she was no longer breathing and had no pulse "She is dead… there is nothing I can do…. DAMN IT!" she cursed as Kushina was a close friend of hers "There was internal bleeding, did something happen during the delivery?" Tsunade asked the Nurse

The nurse checked Kushina's file "No ma'am, the doctor that did the delivery stated that everything was fine, but doctor, what is she doing here in the first place?" The nurse asked

"I don't know, and I don't care, but I can't believe that no one noticed her! There is a pool of blood around her head! How do you just ignore that! If someone would have noticed her sooner.. we may have been able to save her"

More of the staff that had heard the news began to gather around

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT! GET BACK TO WORK" Tsunade demanded as she slowly picked up Kushina's body

The defenses had all but completely been destroyed, one quarter of Konoha's forces had died, another quarter were wounded, and Konoha had lost its Hokage, Konoha had never been in such a weaken state, but thanks to Minato's sacrifice, Konoha would go on. Eventually the council voted to reinstate Hiruzen as Hokage in an attempt to re-establish order, however it would be years before Konoha would recover from the attack, and although Naruto was a hero, the people knew that deep inside of him rested the beast that had once brought the might power of Konoha to its knees, and thus he was feared for it… Hiruzen chose to keep his true name a secret, only a few knew Naruto's true identity.

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto and his group had return to the seventh squad's headquarters where everyone were waiting for their return "Naruto, your back!" Sakura said happily "I missed you" she said as she hugged him

"I missed you too Sakura Chan… How are you? Is the baby alright?" Naruto asked her

"We are both just fine" she said with a smile "Uh, what is Yuki doing with you guys?" She asked as she noticed her with them

"That's a long story…" Naruto told her

"Sorry for worrying everyone" Yuki said to the group

"…What do you mean?" Toshiro asked

"…I have been missing for over a day?.. I am sure someone must have noticed?.. Konohamaru?"

"I am sorry to say that no one knew you were missing… Actually now that I think about it Konohamaru has been missing for the past two days" Toshiro commented

"No he hasn't he has just been coming in late at night and leaving early in the morning" Hanabi told them "I figured he was running off with you… That's why none of us were worried, but if he wasn't going off with you, then what was he doing then?" Hanabi added

"Maybe he found a cute girl or something, it happens to guys his age" Rukia said with a grin

"NOT TO HIM IT DOESN'T!" Yuki said in anger "WHEN HE GETS BACK HERE, HE IS DEAD, I AM GOING TO RIP IT RIGHT OFF, THAT WILL TEACH HIM TO CHEAT!"

"What's her problem?" Rukia whispered to Naruto

"…She is Konohamaru's girlfriend"

"Uh, might I suggest that you wait until you're on your way home for that? If you start a commotion here, the city police is sure to get involved, and I won't be able to protect you all" Rukia informed them

"Don't worry Yuki, if he is cheating on you, I will help you kill him, just wait until we are back on the boat!" Hanabi told her friend

"Konohamaru… It was nice knowing you" Naruto thought in his head

"So if you guys are back, does that mean that the training is complete?" Toshiro asked, wanting to change the subject

"Yeah, I made contact with my spirit, and get this, Yuki now has a Zanpakuto!" Naruto announced

"WHAT!" Both Hiyori and Toshiro said at the same time

"She is a Talho" Rukia simply told them

Naruto then explained the entire story to everyone, including how close their mission came to failing, Naruto also told them that his Zanpakuto was the wind blade

Both Toshiro and Hiyori were speechless "So that means we poses three of the four legendary blades?" Hiyori asked

"It would seem so" Naruto answered

"And I have to say that I am not too happy about that fact…" Yoruichi told them

"It's not like we asked for them you know" Yuki told her

"I know, I know, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it"

"As soon as Konohamaru returns, I think we should leave, we spent enough time here already, and I won't feel safe until my feet are back on Konoha soil" Sakura told them "And I also want to see my little Naoto as well" She said with a grin, one that Naruto shared

Everyone agreed

Konohamaru was exiting a little shop "This is great; with this she is going to go crazy!" He said happily to himself as he shoved a box into his pocket, he also had a larger box in his arms, the moon was already beginning to rise in the sky "I wonder how long it will be before Naruto Nii-San returns, Toshiro said it could be days, weeks, or even months… Well Its out of my control, nothing I can do about it"

He opened the door and found Yuki waiting for him, Sakura was also in the room to ensure that Yuki wouldn't do anything rash "Hello Konohamaru, oh where have you been? No one seems to know" She said with an icy glare that scared Konohamaru half to death

"Uh… Nowhere.. I have just been you know, visiting the city, it's really a grand place you know" he said with a nervous laugh

"Really now? Then what do you have under your arm?" She asked pointing at the box

"Oh this? Nothing, just an empty box, see" He said as he opened the box, it was just as he said, empty, sweat was beginning to drip down his forehead

"And what are you doing with an empty box? Could it be that there use to be something in this box? What was it? Who was it for?" Yuki continued her interrogation

"There was nothing! It's just an empty box, I swear!" Konohamaru pleaded

Yuki looked at him as one of her eyes was twitching, she wasn't believing a word he was saying, but she had to restrain herself, she had already caused enough trouble as it was, but this was far from over

Konohamaru finally noticed Yuki's blade "Wow Yuki, where did you get that?" He asked her

"Oh this? I found it in the streets, just like your box!" She said as she walked away

He turned to Sakura "What did I do?" He asked

"…Konohamaru, I am disappointed in you" She said as she left the room to fallow Yuki

"…What did I do?" Konohamaru repeated the question to himself

He walked into the next room and found everyone getting ready to leave "Welcome back Konohamaru, we were waiting for you, now that you're here, we can leave" Naruto said casually

"Naruto Nii-San, you're done your training? That's great!" Konohamaru said with a smile, but he could tell that something was wrong; there was a sort of tension in the room that he couldn't explain

The group left the capital city of the night, Naruto turned back for a moment, he will never forget where he came from, nor will he ever be ashamed of it ever again "Let's go home everyone!"

* * *

**End chapter 43**

**

* * *

**Wow that was a long chapter... Alright, as you should have guessed, the "PAST" is now over, i hope that you all enjoyed it, and with Naruto's mission finally over in the night country that means that they will be retuning home, to a Konoha in chaos, that being said, the next chapter will be a transition chapter that will wrap up any loose ends left in the night country and chapter 45, they will be home ;)

Now then, i said that i was going to do something else rather then questions, i had a few people complain that the answers were obvious and that i should try to find better questions, the thing is, by the time i get to posting this, i am to tired and lazy to think of anything smart :P So what am i going to do? Well some of you "including some of my own friends who read my story but are to freaken lazy to register so they can review...bastards :P" like the idea of my own comedic reviews, so instead of questions, from now on my chars will be reviewing the chapters at the end now :) anyway here goes...

Naruto - Wow, that's one hell of a long chapter, i fell asleep half way through, and what did he mean when he said we are returning to a Konoha in Chaos?

Sakura - Naruto, you weren't suppose to read that part! your only suppose to read until it says End Chapter, then you review what you read

Naruto - But i have already read it, and now i am worried about what's going on back home!

Sakura - Just forget it Naruto

Naruto - But i can't...

*Sakura slams Naruto into a wall*

Naruto - What the hell did you do that for?

Sakura - Trying to make you lose some of your memory

*Sakura slams Naruto into the wall again*

Naruto - Don't worry Sakura, i will bring Sasuke back to you, i swear it! "Nice guy pose"

Sakura - ... Opps that's to far back uh maybe if i hit him again

*Sakura slams Naruto head first into the wall*

Naruto - How are we going to climb trees using only our feet Kakashi Sensei?

Sakura - ... *walks away whistling to herself*

*Konohamaru walks by*

Konohamaru - Naruto Nii-San! Do you know what's up with Yuki? why do i suddenly feel like she is going to kill me for no apparent reason?

Naruto - Oh Konohamaru, i have jutsu i want to show you, its my ultimate secret Jutsu, the SEXY-NO-JUTSU!

Konohamaru - ... Nii-San, you thought me that jutsu years ago...

Naruto - SASUKE I WILL DEFEAT YOU ONE DAY!

*Konohamaru slowly backs away*

Konohamaru - Sakura Nee-Chan... I think something is wrong with Naruto Nii-San

Sakura - I DIDN'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T PROVE A THING!... I SWEAR IF YOU TELL ANYONE YOUR DEAD, DEAD I TELL YOU! *Sakura runs off*

Konohamaru - ...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE GIRLS IN THIS STORY AND WANTING TO KILL ME?

Don't forget to the three R's **READ RAVE REVIEW! "If i could make the word review flash i would, so imagine that it does flash instead :P"  
**


	44. Chapter 44

Hey everyone, its Sunday... And what comes on Sunday?...Other then Church "for you religious people :P" That's right, its a new chapter!

I want to first begin by saying that i am surprised, even shocked... This chapter is 9k words long, its the second longest chapter, i just began typing and i couldn't stop, its like my fingers had a life of their own... DO NOT EXPECT THIS TO BECOME NORMAL... i don't want you guys to think that from now on my chapters will be between 8k and 15k :P i am sure that i will be back to 4k-6k chapters before long

Now for my reviewers...Wow i had a lot, don't know if its due to how long the chapter was, or if it was just a coincidence, but well i am happy either way :D Maybe that's why i was so motivated with this long chapter...Anyway :D

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, indeed it was a long chapter, so is this one... :D hope you enjoy

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, indeed, it will be nice to see what will happen once they get back home

Delran - Thanks for the review, i do have problems with the your/you're but i think i am getting better at it, its just stuff that i don't think of when i am typing, i will try to find those errors, thought i am impressed that that's all there was lol, as for Tobirama, there is a reason why i did it that way, yeah i know that i want to try to be as cannon as possible, but i am trying to make a point, up until now every single Hokage has been killed by Madara... you say the third was killed by Orochimaru? Perhaps he was...Perhaps he wasn't ;) also every single Namikaze has been killed by Madara as well, so Naruto is both a Namikaze AND the current Hokage... get where i am going now? :P

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, yes it was long, and so is this one :P 9k is long for me lol...

xzavx - Thanks for the review, i hate Mr Ziggles "God praise John Morison for that nickname" now that he has paired up with "EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME...LOOK AT ME... I AM UGGLY AND EVERYONE HAAAAAAAAAAATES ME YET I PRETEND TO BE A COUGAR...ROAR!"...anyway :P Other then how he died, what happened with Danzo was actually cannon, in the real Naruto story both Danzo and Hiruzen were rivals like Naruto and Sasuke are, Danzo hated how Hiruzen was chosen instead of him and he began hating him for it, he proves that when they pick the sixth Hokage, they consider Naruto for a moment "arg its been so long since i read the chapter i think it was Naruto...Yes i know as a Naruto fan i should know this, but i am to lazy to go re-read the chapter" They say since he was the pupil of Jiraiya and since Jiraiya was a pupil of the third "aka Hiruzen" he would be a good choice, but Danzo shoots down the idea in favor of himself, saying that the teachings of the third Hokage got Konoha in the mess it is in pointing blaming the current condition on Tsunade "another pupil of Hiruzen" So anyway that's why that happened in my story :)

SwitchMagic - Thanks for the review, and nothing makes me happier then to know i have a new reader, i hope that you continue to enjoy the story :D

Akenshi - Thanks for the review, I was using the past to explain the history of Konoha, since we are given so little about the history, i thought it would be interesting to make some of it up and try to bridge it to the current times, but it was indeed dragging on and i had to end it in favor of the upcoming story arc, so i hope that you find the story more enjoyable now :D

Angel Ride - Thanks for the review, and lol, i LOVE ice cream... Every Saturday during the summer me and my family go out for a cone, rain or shine :D anyway i am happy to know that you love my story, i hope that you continue to enjoy it

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, yes i have had people who said they really enjoyed it, i actually added a bit afterward about Konohamaru, some people may have missed it, thought you didn't since your the last reviewer :P

Wow 9, i haven't had 9 reviews for one chapter since SoB :D please keep them coming guys!

This is a warning about this chapter, i know i said that by chapter 45 we would be back in Konoha, but ideas for this chapter just kept flowing in and well it turned into a Konohamaru/Yuki chapter, there is still one last thing after this that needs to happen before they get back home, so by the END of 45 they should be home and 46 is when the chaos should begin... So please don't expect any action in this chapter, its basically a uh... Filler chapter maybe? :P so i hope your not too disapointed

**

* * *

Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 44

* * *

**

Naruto and his group were nearing the port city that they had docked at when they first arrived "Rukia, I have been thinking, what are you going to say to Master Aida about our disappearance?" Naruto asked her

"Easy, we will just tell him that on our way back home we were all attacked by a surprise demon squad who thought that two captains alone with only two apprentices would be too good a chance to pass up, you will both valiantly sacrifice yourselves to save us as you are captured instead, you will be viewed as heroes and Master Aida will more than likely add your names to the honor list of fallen ninja's" She explained

"I see…" Naruto kind of felt bad about having to deceive him like that, but it's not like they had any choice, if the truth was ever truly found out, both Rukia and Yoruichi would be branded traitors for helping a former enemy, they would more than likely be stripped of their rank and be executed

The city was lively with the citizens going about their daily lives, their ship was still where they had left it, Toshiro was relieved, their mission was almost over "Rukia, I have one final favor to ask you" Toshiro said turning to her

"What is it?"

"We used up a lot of our supplies making the trip here, having unexpected crew join us during the trip didn't help things either" Toshiro said glancing at Hamako, Jun and Kanji who tried to avoid eye contact with him

"So you want me to help restock your ship for your voyage?" Toshiro nodded "You know Toshiro, you're lucky that your such a cute little brother, asking so much out of your big sisters like that without giving anything in return" She said as she grinned, then without warning she grabbed him by the neck forcing him to learn forward slightly and she began to forcefully rub her knuckle against his head, Naruto almost went for his blade instinctually but he realized that she was giving Toshiro a nooggie, it actually made him smile a bit, she really does love him like a sister loved a brother he thought to himself, even though they weren't related by blood, however he could relate to her exactly with his own feelings towards Konohamaru, she finally released him from her death grip as she let out a small giggle while Toshiro pretended to be less than impressed, yet he could see a small smile hiding behind that serious face that he always hid behind "Alright, I will make sure that you get all the supplies you need for your trip back home"

"Rukia, you spoil him you know" Yoruichi told her

"That's what big sisters are for, that and to tease" She said proudly "Just give me an hour or so, I will be back" She said as she walked away

Toshiro did feel bad deep down inside, he felt like he was using both Rukia and Yoruichi, it's not like he would ever have a chance to repay them, they had put their status as captains, no their lives on the line for him, yet he would probably never see them after today probably for the rest of his life, and that made him feel like he was simply taking advantage of them "Hey Yoruichi… Do you hate me for what I am doing?" He asked her

Yoruichi was kind of surprised "What are you talking about Toshiro?" She asked him

"I am asking so much from both you and Rukia… You are both helping me knowing that I will never be able to repay you for all that you have done"

Yoruichi gave him a faint smile "I may not be as eccentric as Rukia about it, but she was right when she said that a big sisters job is to help out their little brother, I know that you will be leaving, and I even know that the odds of ever seeing you again are very low, and yet even knowing all that I would help you without giving it a second though, you would have done the same back when you were a captain with us" Those words made Toshiro blush a bit, he really had great friends… No they were more than friends, they were his family

Without warning Toshiro hugged her tightly "Thanks Yoruichi…"

This caught Yoruichi by surprise, Toshiro wasn't one for showing any emotions easily, and nether was she for that matter, it was a trait that most captains shared, even Rukia whenever she wasn't in the presence of herself or Toshiro and maybe her vice captain, had a cold emotionless face "Hey… Stop that…" She told him without really trying to push him away, deep down she didn't mind it, she let out a sigh "You really are a bothersome little brother aren't you" She said with a warm smile as she finally gave in and hugged him back

Konohamaru used this time to sneak away from the group, he looked around for someone specific, someone they had seen on their very first day, he finally found her

"Hello sir Ninja, how may I help you today?" The young girl said with a bright smile that was infectious

Konohamaru smiled back "Yeah, I would like to buy a flower" He answered her

"Oh, is it for your girlfriend?" The girl inquired

Konohamaru blushed a bit "Yeah…" Was his only response

"Oh so cute, your blushing!" She said teasing him "She is a lucky girl, you're pretty cute, and you're thinking of her, not many guys your age are this thoughtful, actually not many guys period are this thoughtful" She added

Konohamaru was remembering something that Toshiro said when they first arrived, most of the people in this city may be civilians but that each and every one of them were trained ninja's that could defend the city if they had too, he even said that this girl was more than likely a trained assassin, but it was hard to believe when she was smiling so brightly and being so bubbly

Yuki was walking by when she saw him talking with the flower girl, she instantly clenched her fist "He is at it again? I can't believe he is openly flirting with other women… You're going to pay Konohamaru for breaking my heart like this, oh you're going to pay alright" She said to herself as she walked away

Konohamaru continued to talk with the flower girl, unaware that he had been spotted by Yuki "So what kind of flower do you want" The flower girl asked him with her usual bubbly tone

"I don't know… What kind of flowers does a guy get to say he is sorry, yet has no idea what he is sorry for?...Well I guess her favorite flowers are yellow tulips…"

"So you did something wrong huh? I am sure that she will get over it, after all you seem like a sweet and sensitive guy, here you go, one yellow tulip" She handed him the flower

Konohamaru took it as he dug in his pocket for money, it was everything he had left over from his dealings back in the capital city, he handed it all over to the flower girl, it's not like he was ever going to have any use for it anyway "Here you go, keep the change" He said with a smile

The girl's eyes widen "This… This… This is too much! I can't accept all this!" She answered

"It's alright I don't mind, you were very kind to me so I feel like thanking you" Konohamaru told her as he was about to walk away

"WAIT!" She suddenly said grabbing his arm

Konohamaru stops and turns back to face her "Huh?"

"No, I can't just let you walk away like that… I would feel guilty, please give me one moment" She said as she grabbed the flower from his hand. She ran into the little shop behind her, a few moments later she came back out with a full bouquet of yellow tulips; however she had also added other types of flowers and other colors, she had wrapped it in a special wrapping that only added to the beauty of the flowers, she also had an empty vase "There, this is much better, once you give her the flowers, have her put them in this vase, its large enough for all of the flowers and its color will also go well with the flowers" her smile was even brighter than before

Konohamaru was speechless, the flowers were truly remarkable "Are you sure this is alright?..." He asked her

"Of course I am, if you ever need anything else, don't hesitate to come see me, maybe we could even hang out sometime, I could even meet that lucky girl of yours" She said with a wink

Konohamaru blushed once more "Uh… Well you see I don't really come here often… I am just passing by and…" Toshiro could see that the girls smile was slowly fading away "But… I guess the next time I come I can drop by and see you" It was a lie of course, but he wanted to say anything to return that smile to her face

"Really? Well I hope that its soon then" As Konohamaru had hoped, she was back to her smiling self "My name is Aeka, Nauo Aeka"

"I am Konohamaru, Sarutobi Konohamaru" He answered back

"That's a cute name, it suites you"

"Thanks… I have to get going now, thanks Aeka" He said as he smiled before walking away

Just over an hour latter Rukia had returned, she had arranged for the ship to be resupplied with meat, wheat, bread and many other things including fresh water, the rest of the team had begun preparing the ship for its long voyage home, Naruto and Toshiro were the only ones standing on the loading dock with Rukia and Yoruichi "I want to thank you both for everything you have done for me and my people, I wish there was some way that I could repay you" Naruto told them

"There is" Rukia simply answered "Keep an eye on Toshiro for us, he acts like he is strong and independent, yet he is still a kid that needs guidance and protection, and since we can't do that, please do it in our place" Rukia said with a bright smile

"HEY!" Toshiro said obviously not agreeing with the statement

Naruto smiled "Yeah, don't worry I will take good care of him" Naruto said bowing in respect

"Take care Toshiro" Yoruichi said as she walked away from the loading area

Rukia on the other hand stayed, as if she was waiting for something "Uh Rukia?" Toshiro asked, she began to make coughing noises that only served to confused him even more

"I heard that you gave Yoruichi a hug, I am waiting for mine!" She finally told him, fed up with waiting for him to get the hint

Toshiro blushed slightly once more "You don't deserve a hug! I am still feeling the effects of the last time we made physical contact!" He said as he rubbed his head lightly, although deep down inside he wanted to hug her; however he wasn't going to give in so easily to her! Not after that nooggie, suddenly a small tear began to appear in the corner of Rukia's eye, Toshiro began to instantly feel horrible, he let out a small sigh and hugged her tightly

Rukia instantly grinned "You're so easy to manipulate" She said with a grin as she hugged back

"You know… I hate you sometimes" Was all he could respond

"I love you too little brother" She said with a smirk

They finally let go of each other and Rukia leaves the docking area, while her back is turned she lets out some real tears as she joins Yoruichi who was waiting for her

Toshiro was also sad but it was time to go "The supplies have been secured, we are ready to get under way" Toshiro informed Naruto

"Good, take us home Toshiro" He ordered

"Release all moorings, raise the anchor and lower the main sails!" Toshiro ordered

Everyone scattered, they all knew what they had to do, before long the moorings had been released and the anchor had been raised, most of the crew was helping to lower the main sail, as the wind began to blow through them, the large ship slowly began to leave the dock

Rukia and Yoruichi stared as the ship left the harbor "You know… This is our last chance to stop them… This is our last chance to stop three of our legendary blades from leaving…" Yoruichi commented

"I know…" Was all that Rukia could answer

"…So we're just going to let them go huh?" Yoruichi added

"Yeah…" It was a short and simple answer, but Rukia didn't feel like it was the wrong decision, there were no doubts that the blades were with the rightful partners "Good bye…Little Brother" was all that she could think of as she used her white cloak to wipe away some of her tears

A few hours had passed since they had left the port city, they were still in night controlled waters, but they were essentially in the clear

Yuki hadn't taken her eyes off of Konohamaru for a second, she was holding her anger in, thinking of what she would do to him once they were out on the ocean, and the rest of the crew knew that it was only a matter of time before she exploded, Konohamaru seemed oblivious to it thought, he was securing one of the sails that had gotten a bit loose when Yuki came up behind him, he quickly tied a new knot and turned around, he almost froze instantly when he saw Yuki's angry face "…Is there something wrong Yuki?" He asked her, a stupid question since there obviously was something wrong, however he couldn't think of anything else to say

"Wrong? Oh no, there is absolutely nothing wrong, what would make you think that there is anything wrong? WELL?" She asked him

"Yuki… You're beginning to scare me" He said actually fearing what Yuki would do next

"GOOD! That's what I was going for! So, did you enjoy yourself? Was she good to you? Did she make you happy?" Yuki began interrogating him

"What?..." Konohamaru was absolutely clueless

"How many of them did you fool around with while I wasn't looking huh? WELL ANSWER ME!" She said as Konohamaru's back was up against the main mass

"Yuki, I don't understand what you're saying!" Konohamaru was truly clueless

"You know what? YOU'RE REALLY BEGINNING TO PISS ME OFF! You pretend like you don't know what I am talking about, or is it that you're so naïve as to think I wouldn't find out about it?"

It was Konohamaru's turn to become irritated "BACK OFF YUKI! I don't know what your accusing me of, and frankly your attitude as of late is starting to get on my nerves! If you are accusing me of something THEN STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH AND ACCUSE ME ALREADY!"

Yuki was actually surprised, Konohamaru had never screamed at her, then again they had never been in such a tense situation as this before either, but Yuki wasn't going to back off so easily "I KNOW YOUR CHEATING ON ME!" She finally screamed out

Konohamaru was shocked, his jaw was wide open "Cheating on her?... What? When? With who?" was all that he could think of

"That's right, I know all about it, everyone says that when I disappeared, so did you, no one saw or heard from you for two days, you came home late at night went to bed, and the next morning you left and only came back late at night once more, not even concerned about the fact that I was mission, for all you knew I could have been killed! Although I was captured which is almost as bad… I was really upset with you over that, but then I calmed down and figured maybe I was wrong, maybe I am allowing my emotions to get the best of me and that I would just sit down and talk to you about it, but then I saw you with my own eyes! I SAW YOU FLIRTING WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" She said with anger

Konohamaru was shocked "Yuki… I wasn't cheating on you; I have a good explanation for where I was during that time" Suddenly something fell out of his pocket and onto the deck

"What's this? A present from one of your conquests?" Yuki said as she picked up the small box "Well this is what I think of your stupid lies!" She threw the box overboard

Konohamaru was shocked, but his eyes stayed glued to the box, he had seen where it landed, and without giving it a second thought he jumped overboard into the cold ocean to retrieve it "I have to get to it before it sinks!" He thought to himself

Yuki had decided that she had seen enough and wanted to be alone, Hanabi was at the entrance to the lower deck, she had witness the entire thing while everyone else had decided it would be best to stay clear "Hey Yuki, that was going a bit too far don't you think?" She confronted her

"Hanabi, get out of my way, I just want to be alone" She said as she pushed her aside

Hanabi had no intentions of holding her back, she had other things to worry about, like making sure Konohamaru gets back safely on board, she ran to the edge of the ship where Konohamaru had jumped off, she could see bubbles flowing to the surface, he must have dove underwater

Konohamaru was unable to reach the box before it could sink, he was desperately trying to find it in the darkness of the water "Where is it… Where is it!" he kept on thinking, he was running out of time as his body was telling him he needed some air, but Konohamaru was ignoring it, he continued to dive deeper, that's when he saw it, he was almost there, his finger tips would feel the edges of the box, he gave one final big push, his hands wrap around the box, he quickly shoved it into his pocket, he looked up, he could barely see the light from the sun, he was much deeper then he first thought, he began to swim as fast as he could, but his vision slowly began to fade as the lack of oxygen was pushing his body to the limits, then he let go as his body demanded oxygen, he opened his mouth but all he god was a mouth full of water "This is it… This is how I die? I… I know you still hate me Yuki but I love you…" Were his last thoughts as his conciseness slipped away

On the ship Hanabi had noticed that the bubbles had stopped "Konohamaru…" She dove into the ocean, she had to save him, and whether or not he had cheated on Yuki was irrelevant to her right now, not when his life was in danger. She finally spotted him, his eyes were closed and he was slowly drifting downwards, she grabbed his arm and swam as fast as she could back to the surface, she used her chakra to climb up the ship's hull, she laid him down on the deck, she knew that he would need mouth to mouth since he was obviously in the middle of drowning, she didn't even give it a second thought, she plug his nose and locked her lips to his and began giving him oxygen, she knew what she was doing since she was the team medic, she pressed on his chest multiple times before returning to his mouth, she repeated the process several times, but she wasn't getting any response "come on Konohamaru, fight back, don't die like this!" She cried out as she continued the process

Finally a large amount of water began to gush out of Konohamaru's mouth as he began to cough, his lungs desperately gasping for air, he slowly opened his eyes as his vision was still blurry "Hanabi?...What happened?"

Hanabi held him tightly in her arms as tears of joy began to drip down her face "You idiot! You almost drowned for a stupid little box! Had I been a few seconds to late, I may not have been able to bring you back in time" She cried out

"I… I am sorry but I couldn't lose that box"

"What's so important about that box anyway?" She asked him

Konohamaru took it out of his pocket and opened it, inside was a silver chain with a little locket, the name Yuki was engraved on it, Konohamaru opened the locket inside was a picture of their team, Naruto was in the back smiling with his arms wrapped around both Konohamaru and Yuki while Hanabi was on one knee in the middle, they looked very happy "It's the team picture we took shortly before Naruto Nii-San became ill…" He explained

"It's beautiful… When did you get this?... Wait all that time you were missing…"

Konohamaru nodded "Yeah, I didn't have any money to get her anything so I got a job, I worked really hard and made more money than I thought I would… So I wanted to get her something special… Actually I am surprised the picture didn't get ruined after being in the water"

"The inside of the box seems dry, I guess its water proof" Hanabi told him "But then that means Yuki had it all wrong… You have to explain it to her"

"I… I don't know if I can… Hanabi she accused me of the worst possible thing that you can accuse someone of, I would never cheat on her… But if she can't even trust me then what does that say about our relationship? I am not really sure I can forgive her for this… She didn't even let me say a single word and then when she threw the necklace in the water it was as if she threw my heart out with it" Konohamaru said as he laid soaked on the deck of the ship staring up at the clouds

"Konohamaru… Do you love her?" Hanabi asked directly

"Yes, of course I do… But if she can't trust me to be faithful…" But Hanabi cuts him off

"Look, don't make any decisions yet, let me speak to her alright? Just wait here" She asked him, he simply nodded as he allowed the warm sun to slowly dry his soaked body

Hanabi quickly ran back towards the entrance to the lower decks, on her way down she bumped into Naruto "Hanabi, your soaking wet, are you alright? What happened?" He asked

"Naruto Sensei… Yes I am fine, look I will explain latter but I would like to ask you if you could refrain from doing on the deck, and keep anyone else from going up as well" Hanabi asked him

"Does this have anything to do with Konohamaru and Yuki?" He asked her

"Yes Sensei, actually their relationship is in danger falling apart over a misunderstanding… and if that happens you can bet that our team will also fall apart because of it" Hanabi explained

Naruto knew that Yuki meant the world to Konohamaru, just as Sakura does to him, and he also loved his own team, if he could do anything to help them keep it from breaking up, he was going to do it "You got it then, I will make it an order that no one is to go on the deck until you come tell us it's alright" Naruto said with a smile

"Thank you Naruto Sensei" Hanabi quickly bowed and ran towards the lower decks where Yuki's room was located, she could hear Yuki crying from behind the door "That's good, that means she still cares... But how do I approach her… if I go in to soft, she will just kick me right out of her room… No when dealing with Yuki, you have to fight fire with fire" Hanabi took a few deep breaths, when she felt ready she literally kicked the door open and stormed into the room

Yuki was genuinely shocked and surprised "Hanabi? What the hell?"

"YUKI! WE NEED TO TALK!" Hanabi shouted determine not to let Yuki intimidate her

"Hanabi I already told you, I don't want to deal with you, or anyone else right now, get out of my room" Yuki said annoyed

But Hanabi stood her ground "YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME, KONOHAMARU ALMOST DROWNED BACK THERE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SULK HERE ALONE?" she continued

Yuki was beginning to get annoyed "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE CHEATED ON? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO GIVE SOMEONE YOUR HEART AND TO HAVE IT RIPPED TO SHREADS! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT MYSELF! JUST BECAUSE WE ARE ON THE SAME TEAM DOESN'T MEAN THAT I AM GOING TO HOLD BACK ON YOU BITCH!" Yuki said as she grabbed a Kunai and was ready to launch an attack on Hanabi at any moment

"NO I DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS, BUT HERE IS A NEWS FLASH FOR YOU, NIETHER DO YOU!" Hanabi answered quickly causing Yuki to pause for a moment

"I SAW HIM WITH MY OWN EYES! HE WAS FLIRTING WITH SOME GIRL! AND WHERE DO YOU THINK HE WAS DURING ALL THAT TIME WHEN I WAS GONE?" Yuki asked

"I DOUBT THAT WHAT YOU SAW WAS HIM FLIRTING! ARE YOU SAYING THAT EVERYTIME HE SPEAKS TO A GIRL WHILE YOUR NOT AROUND HE IS FLIRTING? DO YOU DISTRUST HIM SO MUCH? AND DID YOU EVEN ASK HIM WHERE HE WAS OR WHAT HE WAS DOING DURING THAT TME? OH I BET YOU DID I GUESS THE BETTER QUESTION WOULD BE, DID YOU LET HIM TALK AT ALL? YUKI KONOHAMARU LOVES YOU TO DEATH YET YOU DON'T TRUST HIM NORE DO YOU ALLOW HIM TO DEFEND HIMSELF WHEN YOU DO ACCUSE HIM OF BEING A CHEATER, WHO IS THE REAL BAD GUY HERE? THINK ABOUT IT, IF YOU ARE SO AFRAID OF BEING WRONG BY NOT ALLOWING HIM TO DEFEND HIMSELF, THEN YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYONE! KONOHAMARU IS LAYING DOWN ON THE DECK WITH A BROKEN HEART, I THOUGHT THAT PERHAPS IF I CAME DOWN AND TALKED WITH YOU I COULD GET YOU TO HEAR HIM OUT, BUT I CAN SEE THAT YOUR JUST A PIG HEADED BITCH, IF YOUR THAT DETERMIN TO BE ALONE, THEN BE ALONE!" With that said Hanabi turned around and left the room

Yuki was fuming mad she threw her Kunai at Hanabi but it was too late, she let out a scream of anger and frustration, she then fell down to her knees as her emotions were getting the best of her

Hanabi had run off to hide in another room, her heart was pounding, she was the quiet one of the team, she barely raised her voice unless she was mad, and it didn't happen often, although she was more outspoken then her sister Hinata and less shy and more confident in her skills, she was still a Hyuga "Come on Yuki… The rest is up to you now, I know you still love him and he loves you" she said softly to herself

Yuki had broken up into tears, Hanabi had shocked her in more ways than one, and why didn't she allow Konohamaru to say a single word? Was it because she was afraid that he would confirm her fears? But did that mean that she had no trust in Konohamaru? Why was she acting this way? And did he really come close to drowning because of her? But why did he jump in after that box anyway? "Maybe Hanabi is right… Maybe I jumped to the conclusion to fast… I have to speak with him seriously, calmly without my emotions getting in the way, yes he deserves a chance to explain things" Yuki had made up her mind, she wanted the truth, weather she was right or wrong, she wanted to know his side of the story

Konohamaru hadn't moved, the wood beneath him had begun to soak up the water from his body, yet he was still soaked himself, even with the sun shining brightly on him, he heard someone approaching but he paid little attention, he didn't care about anything right now, all he knew was that his heart was hurting, and he didn't know what to do about it

Yuki saw him just laying on the deck, she began to fear talking to him "What if Hanabi is right? What if I got it all wrong? How could I live with myself after what I did? Would he be able to forgive me?" she began to have cold feet, she wanted to run away her, the fearless hot headed girl of the team wanted to run away "Yuki, stop being a coward! This is your mess… And even if we end up breaking up, at least we have to clear things up; we still have to live as a team after all…" Yuki took a deep breath and walked over to Konohamaru "…Hey… I am sorry for throwing that box into the ocean, it was childish of me, I didn't know it meant so much to you" But Konohamaru didn't move nor respond, it made Yuki feel uncomfortable

Konohamaru wasn't staying silent in an attempt to hurt Yuki, truth was that he was deep into thought, he was trying to figure out why Yuki could believe him to be a cheater, he slowly sat up as the water dripped from his hair, he was now staring at her

"…I guess you have a right to be mad with me, I acted like a complete idiot… No that's not the right word… I acted like a complete out of control jealous bitch… Yeah that sounds more like me…" She said sadly

"Can I ask you a question?" He suddenly spoke up, Yuki was nervous, but she nodded "What gave you the idea that I would EVER be cheating on you?" Konohamaru got strait to the point

Yuki had to actually think about it for a bit "…When we came back from Naruto's Sensei's training I asked where you were, I wanted so much to see you and I figured you would have been worried sick about me… Then Toshiro and the others said that you had not been around, so Rukia said that maybe you had found a cute girl and that boys your age do that kind of stuff, I now that I think back on it, I believe she was just joking around, nor was she probably aware of our relationship, but I began to fear that it could be true, I began to fear losing you, I began to imagine you in the arms of another girl, I was afraid Konohamaru… What if it turned out to be true? What else would you be doing all alone for days?"

Konohamaru let out a sigh; he hadn't realized that Yuki was so emotionally fragile, was he being a bit too hard on her? She seemed to be spilling her heart out in front of him trying to get a response yet he seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder, at least she is trying to make things right "First of all I want to say that I did NOT cheat on you, I would never dream of cheating on you, you want to know what I did during those two days? I can tell you" He told her

***FLASHBACK***

_Konohamaru was laying in bed after his evening with Yuki "Window shopping can be fun I guess" He thought as he remembered Yuki's smiling face "She really liked that dress, if only there was a way that I could get it for her, I bet that would make her really happy" Konohamaru thought to himself as he slowly drifted into slumber_

_The next morning he woke up early, the base was quiet, there were still many people of the seventh division walking around, this place was operational twenty four seven, he saw Yuki walking his way "Hey Yuki Chan!" Konohamaru said cheerfully, but to his surprise he didn't get a reaction from her, she simply left through the front door without saying a single word to him or anyone else "That was odd… Maybe she is upset about something? Maybe she wishes she could buy that dress… Hurm, then I guess I have little choice, I am going to get it for her!" He said triumphantly_

_Konohamaru quickly ate his breakfast and ran out of the door, he had a mission and a goal. He walked into the shop where Yuki had seen the dress, the sale clerk greeted him with a smile "Ah Welcome to my humble shop master ninja, it is always an honor to serve our great military"_

_He made it into the shop, but he was unsure as of how to proceed from there, well I guess there was only way thing he could do "Sir, I would like to purchase that dress in the window for my girlfriend, however you see I am only an academy student and they don't exactly pay us, we are fed and have a place to sleep but that is about it, you see my girl saw this dress yesterday and fell in love with it, however we are both students so neither of us have the money, sir I ask you if I could please work to make enough money to buy that dress for her, it would mean the world to her, I will do ANYTHING you ask of me, and I mean ANYTHING… short of it being illegal of course" Konohamaru said bowing and hoping that the man would accept_

_The shop clerk was shocked yet he was moved by Konohamaru's wishes to make his girl happy "Boy, you have a really good heart, and even thought you're only an academy student I can tell that you will become a great ninja one day I like you boy. Tell you what, my wife has been nagging me to get some yard work done, but I have to mind the shop so I just don't have the time"_

"_So you want me to do the yard work for you? Sure I can do that!" Konohamaru said with a smile_

"_No no my boy, my wife would get mad at me, she would call me a lazy good for nothing if I got other people to do my chores for me, no, I want you to mind the shop for a few hours so that I can finish doing them"_

"_You want me to mind the shop? Alone? But I mean you hardly know me…" Konohamaru said surprised_

"_You are a night ninja academy student, you have a big heart and you care for your girl and I can tell that you are an honest lad just by looking at you, that's all I really need to know, do this for me and the dress is yours" The man said with a smile_

"_You have yourself a deal!" Konohamaru was excited, this had turned out better than he had expected_

_The man showed Konohamaru how to work the register and gave him the key to the safe in the back in the event he needed change or had a big sale that had to be put in the safe "If there is anything you can't handle, just tell them to come back tomorrow and I will take care of it" The man gave his final instructions "Good luck" he said before leaving_

"_Yuki is going to flip when I come home tonight with the dress that she wanted so desperately, just seeing her smile will be worth any amount of work I do!" Konohamaru grinned to himself_

_A customer walked into the shop, she seemed to be looking around for someone, Konohamaru approached her "Good morning ma'am, can I help you with anything?" He asked her_

"_Where is the regular shop keeper?" She asked him_

"_He is out for a few hours, I am tending to the shop in his absence, is there anything that I could help you with?" He asked again_

"_I don't think so, I have this bran new dress that I ripped, it's really expansive and I wanted to know if he could fix it up so that it wouldn't show" She explained_

_Konohamaru examined the dress "I can do that, no problem, just give me ten minutes" He took the dress from the customer_

"_Wait, are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean you're only a kid…no offence" She told him_

"_No worries ma'am, I may be young but I know my way around a soweing needle, I promise you, if it is not done to your satisfaction, I won't charge you AND give you that dress for free" he said pointing at the dress that was supposed to be destined for Yuki, but Konohamaru was so confident in his skills that he was gambling the dress_

"_Well that dress is spectacular… Alright, but remember your promise" She said agreeing to allow Konohamaru repair her dress, she was confident that he would fail, not even the regular shop owner could do it in ten minutes, how could this child do it?_

_Ten minutes had passed, the lady was feeling good about herself, she could already picture herself in a the beautiful dress, Konohamaru finally came back out with her dress "It's done!" He said as he showed her where the rip use to be_

"_That's… Impossible, it's as if the rip had never happened, and you did it so fast… I guess I was wrong about you kid" she said with a warm smile she paid him for his services and walked out_

_The sun was beginning to set, it was well past six at night, the shop keeper was exhausted, he had allowed his chores to go undone for too long, but they were all done now so his wife was happy "I wonder how the boy is doing, I hope he isn't upset that it took longer than I thought it would, I will give him a nice little bonus for his troubles" The man thought as he walked back to his shop, he noticed that many of the dresses in the shop window were gone "What? It's impossible that he could have sold them all… Could he have stolen them? Could I have judge him wrong?" The shop keeper began to fear that he had been had, he rushed inside only to find a crowd of people and Konohamaru had a few needles in his mouth as he was taking measurements for a young girl_

"_How long do you think it will take for my dress to be done?" She asked him_

"_Give me about one hour, now you said you wanted it in white with black highlights right?" Konohamaru asked_

"_Yes, that is correct" The young girl asked_

_The shop keeper couldn't believe his eyes "He didn't rob me after all… He really did sell all those dresses….. Wait a minute why is he taking measurements?"_

_A lady came up to the shop keeper "Where did you ever find this miracle worker, look at this dress he designed for my daughter" She said as she showed him a dress_

_The man was shocked, the dress was beautiful, it was expertly well made, you could tell it was high quality work, the man then took a peek inside the cash register, it was overflowing with money, Konohamaru had finally noticed him "Oh uh… Sorry for the mess, it's been really busy, oh yeah I was going to empty it but the safe is also full, I sold almost every dress that was in here and… uh I probably overstepped my bounds but I made a few dresses" Konohamaru informed him unsure of how he would react_

"_I… I don't know what to say, I haven't seen the shop this busy since the first day I opened up, and those dresses you have designed are outstanding, you never told me you had this kind of talent!" He said praising Konohamaru_

"_Well… I didn't think that I would be doing so much, but I fixed this lady's dress this morning, and she told her friends, then they came and asked me to fix their stuff and some of them wanted to know if I could make dresses and then they told their friends and well it snowballed from there… Uh when do you normally close?"_

"_I normally close by five… I am going to lock up the doors so no one new can come in, if you don't mind finishing up with the customers that are in here, I will be very grateful" The man asked almost pleading him_

"_Sure, I promised that I would do anything you wanted me to after all" Konohamaru said with a bright smile_

_Konohamaru took care of the remaining customers one by one, a few hours later he was finally finished, he looked up at the clock, it was half past nine, all those girls wanted him to design and make them their very own unique dresses, the shop keeper was in the back counting the money, Konohamaru wasn't lying when he said that the safe was completely full "Boy, I haven't made these kind of profits…. Well since ever! I made more money in one day then I would in one month, probably more, and it's all thanks to you boy!"_

"_That's nice" Konohamaru said in an exhausted tone of voice "I put that dress I wanted aside, I hope you don't mind" Konohamaru asked him_

"_What? No, no of course not , the dress is yours my boy, you more than earned it… Have you ever thought about using that talent of yours to become a tailor?.. I mean I am not trying to steal an academy student from the night country, but… You have a rare gift my boy, are you sure your doing the right job? I would even take you on as my partner, we could expand the shop, I am even willing to make it a 40/60 split of the profits for you since you're doing most of the work"_

"_That is very generous of you but, I love being a ninja, I wouldn't have it any other way" Konohamaru answered quickly, even if this was Konoha he would give the same answer, he lived to be a Ninja and to defend others, and more importantly to defend Yuki and to make Naruto proud of him_

"_Well that's a shame, look, I know that you already have your dress, but you said that you could use some money, if you want to come back tomorrow I will pay you half of the profits we make"_

_Konohamaru thought about it, he could buy other things for Yuki, he grinned as he had an idea "Sure, however I don't want half, it's way too much, I'll just take a bit so I can afford an extra gift for my girl"_

"_You really are something else… I never thought that when I allowed you to tend my shop this morning that it would turn out this way, and I knew that you were a good honest boy, anytime you need some cash, come see me… Oh uh there is an issue, you kind of sold almost everything in the store so we don't have anything for tomorrow, I will be here early in the morning to make some new dresses, if you could come in at six maybe we could have a few dresses ready"_

"_Sure, oh uh can I barrow the sewing room for a bit? This dress is slightly bigger then my girl, I know all of her measurements by heart"_

*_**PAUSE FLASHBACK***_

"Wait, what do you mean you know all of my measurements by heart?" Yuki asked

Konohamaru blushed a bit "uh… Well I kind of took your measurements during your sleep the night before… Umm… It wasn't easy, you move a lot in your sleep"

***RESUME FLASHBACK***

"_Sure, go right ahead" The shop keeper answered back_

_Once Konohamaru was done he headed back to the base, he had hidden the dress in a bag, he couldn't find a box for it at the shop, but the shop keeper said he would get one for him tomorrow, he quickly looked around to make sure that Yuki wasn't looking, he ran into his room and locked the door. "So far so good, I need to get to bed so I can wake up tomorrow and help out the shop keeper"_

_The next day Konohamaru got up early, he literally shoved his breakfast down his throat and ran out the door before Yuki could see him, thought he had no idea at the time that she was missing. The shop was once again busy as Konohamaru's reputation had grown, thought he informed all the customers that it was his last day working for the shop, it only made things worse as they all made multiple orders, they wanted to take advantage of him while he was still there_

_During the day he asked to take a break so he could do some shopping before the other stores closed, even thought their shop planned to stay open late due to the amount of customers, Konohamaru found himself in front of a jewelry store, he walked in not really sure if he should be buying anything from here "Yuki really isn't that much into jewelry" Konohamaru thought to himself_

"_Can I help you?" A young girl asked him_

"_Ah yes well.. I don't know, I am kind of shopping for a gift for my girl… But I don't think she would like jewelry, she isn't the type to like that kind of stuff" He explained_

"_Any girl likes jewelry, if they don't there is normally a reason for it, tell me, is your girl also a ninja such as yourself?" The girl asked_

"_Well yes" _

"_Ah, then I see, most female ninja's don't like rings or ear rings because it's annoying, they always have to worry about breaking them, or losing them, some people could even pull their earrings during a fight, I have a sister who is also a ninja, she prefers necklaces, because she can just shove them underneath her shirt, so it's safe and she doesn't have to worry about it"_

"_Hurm a necklace huh? Well I guess it can't hurt…" Konohamaru said as he began to like the idea of a necklace_

"_We have this wonderful golden necklace with a beautiful jewel for a heart" The girl showed him_

"_No, she isn't into the hearts kind of thing"_

"_Wow, you know your girl pretty well, that's also a good sigh that you love her, here is a locket, it's made of pure silver" She opens the locket "You can put a picture of you two in here, I can even inscribe someone on the locket if you wish"_

"_I like the idea of the locket, but… A picture of us? She isn't sentimental like that… Wait I wonder if this picture will fit" He took out a small picture he had in his pouch, it was of his team_

_The girl looked at it oddly "Uh what are those headbands?" She asked_

"_uh…..Ummm… This is our team, you see we were a part of the invasion forces who lost the last war, and well me and my team were sent in as spies on one of their major powers known as Konoha" Konohamaru thought quickly to cover up his screw up_

*_**PAUSE FLASHBACK***_

"You brought a picture from Konoha with you?" Yuki asked shocked

"Yeah… I forgot I kept it in my weapons pouch… Whenever I am sad or lonely I normally stare at it"

***RESUME FLASHBACK***

"_So witch one of them is your girl?" She asked him_

"_The blonde, her name is Yuki… And she is wonderful" He said with a warm smile_

_The girl smiled as well "She is beautiful, you two make a cute couple, alright so you want to use this picture then" She asked_

"_Yep, and could you engrave her name as well? Its Yuki Y U K I" Konohamaru answered as he was sure of what he wanted now_

_Once her paid the girl he took the little box and walked out of the store happy with his purchase, he then returned to the busy shop to finish his day. The shop had once again made record profits and the shop keeper was grateful for Konohamaru's help "I am going to keep the shop closed for the next few days so I can rebuild my stock, I doubt that I will sell as many dresses as I have with you, but at least I gained some new customers" He said happily "Oh, here is that box you wanted, it's the perfect size for that dress" He said as he handed Konohamaru the empty box_

"_Thanks, you have no idea how happy this is going to make my girl when she opens it, thank you so much" He said as he bowed in respect_

"_Think nothing of it boy, now go, make that girl of yours happy" He said as he waved goodbye to Konohamaru_

***END FLASHBACK***

"And well you know the rest… I walked into the door with you waiting for me on the other side… Oh and when you saw me with that flower girl, I wasn't flirting, I had some money left over so I figured I would get you some flowers, I know that you love yellow tulips…" He explained

Yuki was speechless, not only had she gotten it the wrong idea by a long shot, but he did all of that for her, she felt like a complete ass, Konohamaru extended his hand, he held the box out wanting Yuki to take it "The box… The box that I threw into the ocean… The box that you almost drowned trying to recover…" She took it and opened it, inside it was the necklace, her name was engraved on it, she opened the locket and found the picture that Konohamaru was talking about inside "Its… Beautiful…"

"I just wanted to make you happy… the flowers and the dress are in my room, I was planning on giving you everything tonight…" He added

Yuki began to cry, she felt horrible "Konohamaru… I am so sorry, I don't deserve a guy like you… All you did was work hard to try and make me happy, and I rewarded that with questioning your loyalty towards me, I screamed at you..." She shut the box and handed it back to Konohamaru "I don't deserve this… I don't deserve you, you deserve someone better than me" She said as she began to cry

Konohamaru was still angry with her, but deep down he still loved her, he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her "Shhh its alright" He told her softly in her ear

"Stop it… I don't deserve to be held by you… I deserve to be alone, alone where I can't hurt anyone"

"Hey, stop that, you did hurt me yes, and I would really like it if you could have more faith in me, because you should know that I love you and only you, I have for quite a long time, why else would I know so much about you?" He said with a warm smile

"He does know me better then I know myself, he knew I didn't like jewelry much, he knew my favorite flower, he knew that I am not the sappy kind of heart loving girl that others are and he knew that I wanted that dress so badly… But why does he like a good for nothing girl like me?"

"Hey, I can tell that your thinking negative thoughts about yourself, so stop that right now" He said as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears "I was very mad at you but I want to forgive you because I love you Yuki"

"Konohamaru… I will never doubt you ever again, I know now that you would never cheat on me, please forgive this stupid girl, if you will take me back I promise to be a better girlfriend" She told him

"No" his answer was like a dagger to Yuki's heart, she was confused, was he just toying with her feelings so he could drop her? Maybe it was his way of getting her back for how she had hurt him, but he was still smiling "I don't want a better girlfriend, I want Yuki, I want you just the way you are, although yes I would like for you to trust me more, but that's all I want, I fell in love with this Yuki, and this is the Yuki I want to keep" He added with a grin

"…Konohamaru…." Was all that she could get out before he assaulted her lips with a passionate kiss

* * *

**End Chapter 44**

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter, as i said i was NOT expecting this chapter to be this long and for it to be centralized around Konohamaru and Yuki anyway i hope that you still enjoyed it :)

Sakura - Awww that was so sweet, don't you think so Naruto?

Naruto - You have to use these hand signs and then...

Konohamaru - I TOLD YOU I ALREADY KNOW THE SEXY NO JUTSU! "Konohamaru stomps away"

Naruto - I wonder what his problem is...

Sakura - Stop faking your memory lost, its not working anymore

Naruto - What are you talking about Sakura Chan? Aren't we suppose to meet with The third Hokage about our next mission? Kakashi Sensei was telling us about it last night

Sakura - ... "She hands Naruto some papers"

Naruto - What are these? Divorce papers?

Sakura - Yeah, since you can't remember we're married, and have kids and that you are basically rich, we should just divorce, i am taking the Namikaze Estate, i guess you get the Hokage Mansion since it doesn't belong to you exactly, i keep the kids and i will be taking over half of your salary

Naruto - ... PLEASE SAKURA CHAN DON'T LEAVE ME!.. I ADMIT IT I WAS JUST FOOLING AROUND, BUT YOU KEPT ON HITTING ME OVER AND OVER I HAD TO DO SOMETHING "Naruto cries"

Sakura - I knew that would snap you back to reality

Naruto - Wait...so your not going to divorce me?

Sakura - Naruto, those papers were written on a menu from Ichiraku, i am surprised you didn't notice

Naruto - ... I never read the menu i always know what i want, plus i know it by heart anyway... Now if you don't mind, i need to talk to Konohamaru about safe sex, its the job of his Nii-San to make sure he uses proper protection

Sakura - You just want to go and embaress him in front of Yuki don't you...

Naruto - ... Its my god given right as his Nii-San to do so... "Naruto runs off"

Sakura - Why do i get the feeling that i married a child?

Konohamaru - Naruto Nii-San..get out of here! "Blushing"

Naruto - But Konohamaru, you must ensure that when you have sex that you are properly protected, that goes for you too Yuki

Naruto is sent flying through the air and lands next to Sakura

Sakura - Konohamaru you can probably get away with teasing, Yuki on the other hand...

Naruto - Did anybody get the license plate number of that truck?...


	45. Chapter 45

Its Sunday once more, I love Sundays, don't you guys love Sundays? ... SUNDAY! Its both the name of the first day of the week AND a delicious dessert! mmmm Sunday with hot fudge... uh anyway

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! :D

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, i am actually all caught up with the manga now, i normally allow a few chapters to go by so i have a few to read, i must say i was REALLY happy to see Kushina! also the way she met and fell in love with Minato reminds me of another couple that has had the same kind of relationship...NaruxSaku anyone? :D although my friend says the author could be misleading us...if he is, i am going to japan and kill him...kill him until he is dead...then kill him some more...then i will re-wright the manga :D

Akenshi - Thanks for the review, the long voyage has uh...umm... something had to happen during the voyage, i will explain at the end as to not spoil it :) but rest assured most of it was skipped :)

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, hurm time machine... according to Stephan Hawking, its impossible, but he talks using a computer, what does he know? :P Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, ducks can write? Wow, you much show me your talented writing duck! I want its autograph!

Delran - Thanks for the review, every story needs a soft moment from time to time, its the kind of writer i am, especially when when the up coming chapters are going to be of Naruto coming back home and the time for the lovydovy stuff will be gone :) so look forward to that part :D

xzavx - Thanks for the review, i think is awesome, he just doesn't need that THING running around him... FFS she had him wearing nothing but tight shorts and a tool belt last week...not something i want to see! Mr Ziggles needs to fight back and KO her, everyone who has gone out with her has screwed her over in the end, she is as stupid as she looks :P

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, Yeah i have been getting a lot of good feedback on my self review from my friends and even from some of the other reviewers :) Anyway i hope you enjoy the new chapter

Now then, I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 45! RETURN OF ...err i mean HB 45!

**

* * *

Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 45

* * *

**

It had almost been two weeks since they had left the night country, although they were safely out of night country waters they continued to fly the night country flag and wear their uniforms in the off chance they met one of their ships out at sea

Naruto was walking along the deck, he stopped to rest his arms on the railing as he gazed out into the distance, something was bothering him but he couldn't figure it out, Sakura came out to join him as it was a beautiful day "So this is where you're hiding" She said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and hugged him tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder

But Naruto didn't respond, that feeling that something wasn't right continued to maw at him "I am sorry Sakura Chan, I think I need to relax a bit, I am going to meditate for a while" He told her

Sakura was sad, she felt that Naruto had distanced himself from her for some reason; it was as if she was a bother to him and that hurts her more than a dagger through her heart "Alright…" She answered sadly as she let go of him letting out a small sigh

Naruto then made his way to his favorite spot on the ship, it was just on the top of the bridge the highest point on the ship other then climbing up the ships masses. He sat down and closed his eyes, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Kami standing beside him, however she didn't have her usual smile "This isn't good, and I can tell that you felt it too, I guess it's only natural you are a Namikaze after all" She told him

Naruto looked around, they were still on the ship, this was the first time that Kami had appeared to him anywhere else other then Konoha or the field, there was also the fact that his blade was in his room "Kami? How is this possible, you are nowhere near me… Well I mean the blade….. You know what I mean, and how are you appearing on the ship?"

Kami gave him a smirk "You're cute when your clueless, you and I are partners, I am a part of you now until the day you die" She said with her usual smile "And I am not physically on the ship, your mind is projecting me, in other words no one else can see me other then you, it's not something I do often, but this is an emergency" She added

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned

"The winds… They are changing, you noticed it too didn't you, that's why you're feeling uneasy right now"

"I do feel that something is wrong, I just didn't know what it was" He admitted

"The Namikazes have a very strong affinity to the wind, it's one of the reasons that I only partner with them… And what you are feeling now is the same thing that Masaki felt on the day that changed his entire life sixty years ago… Naruto there is a storm coming, and it's a big one" She finally told him

Naruto suddenly became pale, unlike Masaki they were nowhere near any land, if their ship went down at sea they would all drown, including his beloved Sakura "Is there anything we can do? Perhaps we can turn away from it and try to go around?" He asked her

"The storm is too large to try and outmaneuver, turning back would do you no good as it would just catch up, Naruto you have to prepare the ship for the storm, it's your best chance, If anything where to happen to you… I don't think that I could handle it" She said as she looked out at sea

"I am more worried about you" He said as he got up and stood beside her

Kami was slightly surprised "Why? Nothing is going to happen to me, I can't drown, I will just sink to the bottom of the ocean" she told him

"That's what worries me… If anything happens to us, we die and that's the end of it, not saying that I am less concern for our lives, but what I am trying to say is that our suffering will come to an end, but what about you? You just said that you can't drown, that you will sink to the bottom of the ocean, and the odds of anyone ever finding you down there are slim to none, you could go years, centuries, perhaps the rest of eternity down there all alone" He explained to her

Kami blushed a bit, no one, not even Masaki had cared about her in that way, sure they viewed her as their partner and some like Masaki even became her friends, but Naruto genuinely cared about her and her well being, she kissed him on the cheek "Then let's try to make sure that it doesn't happen" She said with a bright smile as she disappeared

Naruto was blushing a bit, although it was apparently all in his head he could still feel the kiss on his cheek. He quickly came back to his senses "I have to warn the others" he jumped down onto the bridge, almost scaring Toshiro who was at the helm "Toshiro, we have to prepare the ship for a storm" He told him

Toshiro's shock from seeing Naruto jump in out of nowhere was replaced with confusion, he looked out at the sea, all he could see was clear blue skies and a calm sea "…Uh Naruto, why do you think that there is a storm coming?" He asked

"Look Toshiro, I know this is hard to believe, but there is a storm coming… I have been feeling uneasy all morning, and I just had a talk with my Zanpakuto, she explained that as a Namikaze I have a strong affinity to the winds, that is why my entire family is strong with wind nature abilities, but it appears that I can also feel the changes in the atmosphere, Toshiro there is a storm coming, we can't outrun it and we can't avoid it, our only option is to prepare for it" Naruto could tell that Toshiro was having a hard time believing him "TOSHIRO Listen to me! My Zanpakuto told me that this is the exact same feeling Masaki had on the day when the storm hit his fleet! She also told me that none of the other captains believed him back then either, and IF I am wrong then we will just arrive a few hours later than expected"

Toshiro nodded, it's not that he didn't believe him, it's just that when he looked out at sea he just couldn't figure out how it could become a storm, but he knew that the Namikazes do indeed all have a strong relationship with the wind, and it's better to be safe then sorry "Very well I believe you, let's get the ship ready" He suddenly told him

The entire crew was informed and instantly began to prepare the ship for the possible storm, the sails were secured, everything on the deck that could cause damage was taken down bellow and secured, they also secured the large cannons, if just one of them somehow got loose it could cause major damage

Naruto was looking at the horizon, the weather had begun to change at a rapid paste, the winds had picked up and there were large clouds coming their way, the ocean had also begun hitting their ship with increasing waves, Toshiro walked up beside him "It looks like you were right, that storm looks like a big one even from here…" Toshiro told him, feeling bad for even doubting him a little

"How is the ship?" Naruto asked

"We have secured everything that we could, I am going to lock the rudder in place hoping that it will hold, if anything happens to it we would be in trouble" Toshiro explained

"I guess there is nothing left to do other then wait"

"Yeah, and hope that we don't get too damaged" Toshiro added

Less than an hour later the storm had hit the ship, waved were crashing into hull, the winds were pushing the ship on the waves, inside everyone was tense and worried, they had done everything they could to prepare and it was now out of their hands, minutes felts like hours "Do you think that the ship will be alright?" Sakura asked Naruto worried, but he didn't answer, he seemed to be deep into thought

Yuki could see the worry in Sakura's eyes, perhaps it wasn't worry for herself but more for her unborn child, she was almost five months pregnant now, she was already one month pregnant at the beginning of the mission, it took 1 month of traveling by sea to make it to the night country and their mission had lasted much longer then they had anticipated with the demon country side trip that they ended up taking "I am sure that we will be alright, isn't that right Naruto Sensei" She said nudging him to get his attention

Naruto was brought back to reality "Huh? Oh… Yeah, we will be fine I am sure" Although he said those words, he didn't sound confident

Suddenly they felt a huge wave hit the ship, they began leaning heavily to the right, and then suddenly the ship went back upright "We almost capsized…" Itachi commented, even he was feeling powerless, he wasn't use to not being in control

They then heard a large crack, followed by a large crash "What was that?" Konohamaru asked

"I am going to go check" Yuki said as she got up, but she was stopped by Konohamaru as he grabbed her arm

"No, it's too dangerous out there, I don't want you to get hurt" He said as he pulled her to him

"He is right, we have to wait until the storm passes" Ino said as she stayed close to Shikamaru

"I am not going to let something like a little bit of wind scare me!" Yuki was feeling that Konohamaru was being overprotective, but he wouldn't let go of her and she didn't feel like fighting him so she gave up "…Enjoy this while you can… Because I won't allow you to win often" She whispered softly in his ear so no one else could hear causing Konohamaru to grin

Another hour had passed and the storm was still going strong, Sakura looked around the room, Yuki was cuddled up against Konohamaru as he stroked her hair, Ino had fallen asleep in Shikamaru's arms, Hiyori and Toshiro were talking together, She was jealous of them all, she wanted to be held by Naruto, she didn't feel any safer than she did when she was in his arms, but he wasn't acting like himself, or perhaps she had done something to him without realizing it? Or was it something she said? Could she possibly be the one at fault for the way he was acting towards her? She stared at him as he cleaned his blade, it irritated her, he was spending more time with that stupid blade then with her. Suddenly Sakura felt horrible about herself, was she jealous of a blade? "Get a grip Sakura… He must just be under a lot of stress, that's all… He still loves you… Right?" she told herself as she sighed "**Look at yourself, you're a wreck**" a familiar voice from within herself made itself known, it was Inner-Sakura "**I leave you alone for a while and this is what happens? You allow yourself to get replaced by an object? What the hell happened?**"

"It's you? I thought that you were gone…" Sakura said still shocked that her inner-self had returned "**I never left, I just felt that you no longer needed my protection, you were happy and you didn't need me butting in, but now look at yourself**" Inner explained "There is nothing wrong… I am sure everything will return to normal once we return home" Sakura said in her defense "**If you truly believed that, then you wouldn't be thinking of throwing that blade of his overboard, not that it would help mind you, need I remind you that I am you? So spare me the excuses, have you tried telling him?**" "No…I am to scared that he will say something like he no longer cares about me" Sakura admitted "**YOU STUPID GIRL! This is the boy that has been crazy over us since day one, this is also the boy that is clueless about girls, I bet he doesn't even know that you're feeling this way, like I said before, the boy is sweet but is an idiot! Now stop mopping around and do something about it! Or have you become spineless while I was gone?**" Sakura knew that her inner-self was right, but it didn't make it easier, however she was going to do it

Sakura got up and was making her way towards Naruto when suddenly the ship began turning violently sending her and anyone else standing to the ground "What's going on?" Naruto asked

"I think the rudder has become loose, someone has to go up to the bridge and lock it back in place, if the rudder is damaged we won't be able to steer the ship anymore!" Toshiro told him "I will go…" But Naruto cuts him off

"No, I will go, no offense but with those winds and your size, I am afraid that you will be thrown overboard"

"Are you calling me a kid?" Even thought Naruto never said anything about Toshiro being a kid, Toshiro didn't like his age or size limit him from doing anything

"No, I am just saying that I have a better chance of doing it safely, don't make me have to order you to stay here… I rather not" Naruto told him

Naruto had refrain from using his authority as Hokage the entire time they were in the Night country leaving things up to Toshiro most of the time, with the exception of rescuing Hiyori and Hamako, Toshiro let out a sigh "Alright, but be careful"

Naruto nodded as he made his way towards the upper decks, Sakura wanted to stop him, but she knew better, she watched him as he left the room

Naruto was standing in front of the door leading to the outside, he took a deep breath and opened the door, he is instantly met with a large wave of water that splashes in his face, he uses all his strength to shut the door as the winds are raging all around him, the ship rocks from left to right. He immediately notices that the front mass is missing and that the main mass has been damaged, but he didn't have time to worry about that, if the rudder was damaged then they would be in big trouble, he fights the winds and slowly makes his way to the bridge, Toshiro was right it had gotten loose, he uses his strength to attempt to center it before locking it in place again, the constant waves bashing the ship isn't making It easy, he is finally able to lock the rudder back into place and begins making his way back towards the door when a huge wave hits the ship throwing him over the railing, at the last second he grabbed the side of the ship and uses his chakra to stick to it

Naruto was in a bad situation, if a wave were to hit him now he would surely fall into the ocean "I have to climb back onto the deck before it's too late" He focuses his chakra and forces his body to climb as the winds continue to blow around him, he is almost to the top when he notices a large rogue wave heading his way, there was no time to think, he quickly made a few hand signs and a shadow clone appears on the deck, it quickly pulls him to safety as the wave crashes on the side of the ship "I got to get back inside before something else happens…"

Naruto finally makes it back inside as he shuts the door leaving the chaotic storm outside, he was breathing heavily as the adrenaline is still running through his system

It would be another hour before the storm would finally blow over, Naruto and the rest of the crew were on the deck, the ship had taken a beating but it was still floating "This isn't good, the forward mass has been destroyed, I think it hit the main mass when it fell, It's taken some damage but we can repair it, the aft mast on the other hand is a lost cause, its suffered to much damage we will have to bring it down, we still have to examine the sail to see if its suffered any damage" Toshiro said reporting to Naruto

"Alright, do whatever you need to do to get us underway again, I want the rest of you to check every inch of this ship for any other damage" Naruto said to everyone

Sakura approached Naruto "Naruto…Can we talk?" She asked him

"Sakura Chan, can it wait? We have to make sure that this ship can still get us home" Naruto asked her

Sakura fought a tear from forming in her eye, but she didn't want to worry him "Yeah… I guess I can wait" She said as she walked away sadly and joined the others in search for possible damage

Naruto joined Toshiro who looked at him "What's wrong with Sakura?" He asked

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked in turn confused

"She looked kind of sad, you didn't notice?"

"No… I just figured that she was tired, I mean with the pregnancy and all"

"Well maybe you should talk with her, it's best not to let things like that go for too long" Toshiro suggested

"Yeah.. I guess that with all this stuff going on that I haven't really been giving her the attention that she deserves, I just always told myself that I would make it up to her once we were back home… But that is still weeks away, I need to deal with this as soon as possible"

The crew inspected every deck, every room, Sai was in the lower decks when he heard something that sounded like water dripping, he entered a room and found that it was slowly filling with water "We must have some hull damage" He thought to himself, he looked for the hole but couldn't find it, that's when he realized that he was in the storage room with the secret compartment where their Konoha belongings had been stored "You don't think that…" he opened the secret compartment and just as he feared, the was a hole where water was pouring in, and he couldn't find any of their cloths, could they have been sucked into the hole and out to sea? "I have to warn the others…" that's when he suddenly stopped "But this is a chance to carry out our mission… Make the hole bigger, sink the ship and kill Naruto" "No… I can't, Naruto is my friend, I already betrayed him once, I can't do it again" Sai fought with himself "But its your mission Sai, you know what happens if you disobey Danzo's orders" "I…I…Know what will happened… But I don't care!" "Pff You are pathetic, don't you realize that you will be a traitor?" "Either way, I end up betraying someone… And I chose Naruto Sama over Danzo" "So be it SUFFER YOU DOG" suddenly Sai felt a surge of pain rage throughout his body, the seal had activated

The screams attract the attention of Sakura and Ino who were searching a few rooms away, they both run into the room, the first thing that Ino notices is the large amount of water and the hole near Sai, Sakura quickly runs to Sai and attempts to find out what's wrong while Ino examines the hole "Sakura, this is bad, we need to patch this up right away or we will sink" Ino explained

"I need to get him out of here, Ino take care of this, I will send others to help you, I will take him to the infirmary" She said as she lifted Sai up wrapping his arm around her neck for support as she held him up

In the corridor she meets with Yuki and Itachi who had heard Sai's screams "What happened?" Yuki asked

"I don't know, Yuki give me a hand, Itachi, Ino is trying to patch up a large hole in the hull, give her a hand" Both of them nod as Yuki grabs Sai from the other side as they both drag him to the infirmary

With Yuki's help they make it to the infirmary quickly, they lay him down on the as he continues to scream in pain, Sakura attempts to find the source of his pain but is unable to figure it out "I don't get it, he has no wounds and my examination shows nothing wrong with him physically" she said frustrated and concerned for her friend, she injected him with some pain killers and medication to make him sleep, it wasn't much but at that point it's all she could do

Naruto who had heard about Sai's condition walked into the room "How is he?" He asked

"He is in pain, but I can't figure out why, I gave him something for the pain" Sakura answered him

"Hurm… Yuki, could you leave us please?" Naruto asked

Yuki was kind of surprised "Uh…Of course Sensei" She said as she left the room, Naruto closed the door behind her, leaving him alone with Sakura and a sleeping Sai

"What's going on Naruto?" She asked

Naruto ignored the question and walked over to Sai, he opened his mouth and examined his tongue, he could see a very faint red glow "It's the seal… Its activated, but why… Its only suppose to activate if he betrays Danzo or his mission, so why did it activate?" Naruto talked to himself

Sakura was annoyed; she was at the end of her patience, not only with how he is ignoring her now, but with everything "That's it! I am done with being silent about this, Naruto, you are going to face me and you're going to do it now, not latter, not tomorrow NOW" Sakura was breathing heavily, Naruto was slightly surprised "You have been treating me coldly for the past few weeks, at first I put up with it because I figured that you were under a lot of stress and that you had a lot on your mind, I continued to put up with it day after day, but I just can't do it anymore Naruto, why are you acting this way towards me?" She asked him

Naruto did want to talk to her but with Sai in his condition he didn't want to do it here"…Sakura Chan, this isn't the best place or time for this" But he is quickly cut off

"Oh no you don't you have been avoiding this for a while, every time I wanted to talk to you, you brush me off and say latter Sakura Chan, well SAKURA CHAN IS SICK AND TIRED OF IT! Tell me this Naruto, Do you still love me? Or have you fallen for someone else?" She asked him directly

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, what kind of question was that? She is the mother of his children, the love of his life, his soul mate, she was his Sakura Chan, yet the image of Kami flashed in his mind "No She is just a friend…" He spat out without really realizing that Sakura had no idea who he was talking about

"Who is SHE exactly?" Sakura demanded to know

Although Naruto wanted to explain everything to her, he didn't want a shouting scene "Sakura Chan, I will talk, I will sit down and talk with you, but I will not scream or be screamed at, so please calm down or I will walk out of that door while you cool down" Naruto knew that it was risky to talk to her when she was like this, but he felt that if they just screamed at each other things would only go downhill

"**Take the offer, you need to calm down if you're going to get any kind of information from him**" Inner-Sakura commented "SHUT UP" Sakura screamed out not realizing she said it out loud

Now it was Naruto who was slightly annoyed "If you won't even listen to me then this is pointless, I will come back when you have had time to calm down" Naruto was about to get up and walk out of the room

"Wait… I didn't mean you… Naruto I am sorry look I am calm now" Sakura said trying to stop him from walking out "**And don't you tell me to shut up again…"** Inner added "I am sorry" those words were meant for both Naruto and Inner "Please don't go…" She added

Naruto felt horrible, he knew that she was hurting inside and he was responsible, he went to her side and held her tightly "Don't cry Sakura Chan, I am not going anywhere" he kissed her forehead softly "And I am the one who is sorry, I have been a horrible husband lately, and I am going to make it up to you I swear, but I want you to get this idea out of your head that I don't love you, Sakura Chan nothing will tear me away from you" He said with watery eyes

"Who is she?" Sakura asked

"My partner… She is the spirit of my blade and her name is Kami, I wish that I could introduce you to her, she is great, always bubbly and smiling, although she enjoys teasing me….." Naruto explained

"Sounds like you like her a lot" Sakura commented

"Well she is beautiful that much is true, but she is a spirit, and even if she was able to exists physically in this world, there is only one beautiful girl that I truly care about in my life right now, and I wouldn't trade her for anything, not even when we are older" He said as he caressed her hair "Do you forgive me?" He asked

Sakura smile "Yeah… I guess I did overreact; it's just that I am always afraid of losing you…" "**See, told you that if you just talked to him that you could work things out, don't you feel better now?**" Inner asked "I should have known better, after what happened between Yuki and Konohamaru…"

"Yes, both of you should know better, I thought Konohamaru everything he knows, so he is just like me, he will love Yuki until the end of time, just like I will love you" He said as he held her tightly

"…I should warn Yuki about a few things then" Sakura said teasingly

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked pouting slightly

Sakura giggled a bit "You're so cute when your upset" She said as she kissed him softly "**Well my job here is done, I think you're going to be alright from now on**" Inner announced "Wait, where are you going?" Sakura asked concerned "**Sakura, you don't need me anymore, I am proud of you"** Inner answered back "Wait, what do you mean I don't need you anymore? You are a part of me!" Sakura said almost crying "**Sakura, you created me all those years ago to protect you, to act as your shield when the children made fun of you, to give you confidence, but you have Naruto now, I am no longer needed**" Inner said with a rare smile "**And there is someone who is going to be needing me more then you soon, so I have to prepare for her**" She added "But I am going to miss you… And who are you talking about?" "**You will get over it, soon you will be so busy being a mother, having three children is a tough job, and I know you're not going to give up your job at the hospital, and don't worry about Naoto**" she said with a wink "Wait, what do you mean three children?..." "**Good bye Sakura**" She added with a grinning face as she slowly faded away, Sakura had a tear in her eye but she washed it away with her sleeve

Naruto paid little attention to it as he figured she was just happy "Now that that is out of the way… We need to talk about Sai" Sakura's attention came back instantly, she had almost forgotten about him "Sakura, what I am about to tell you must remain between the two of us, AND you are not allowed to be mad at him…" Naruto told her, Sakura was confused but she nodded, he explained to her how ROOTS operate and about the seal that Danzo uses to control them

"That's horrible… But why would the seal activate?... Wait did Danzo give him a mission?" Sakura asked

"Sakura, before I tell you, I want to ask you once again to promise me, you will not get angry at Sai, he has already suffered enough…" Naruto thought back to when he literally beat the information out of him

"I promise" Sakura answered, although she was very curious to know what the mission was that had Naruto so worried about her reaction

"Sai's mission was to make sure I never return from the night country alive… When I was left behind and captured by the demon country, he had a chance to save me but didn't, the reason was due to his mission" Naruto told her

"WHAT?" Sakura reacted pretty much the way Naruto had expected

"Calm down… Sai did not want to carry out the mission, but if he allowed an opportunity to carry out his mission pass by, the seal would have activated, when you think about it, if he had tried to save me the seal could have activated right then and there and I still would have been captured… Plus I also vented some anger out on him…"

Sakura remembered how Sai's face was injured and Naruto's knuckles being stained in blood back in the abandoned village "So that's what really happened…" She thought to herself

"To make sure that he wouldn't have any chance to carry out his mission I ordered him to stay with you at all times, that way I knew that you would always be safe, and he didn't have to worry about whether or not he was going to be force to turn his back on me… That being said the seal still activated, it's not suppose to activate if he fails his mission, only if he passes up an opportunity to carry it out… Or if he revealed any information about Danzo, assuming it's not the latter, he must have passed up an opportunity to kill me…"

"The hole… When we found him he was next to the hole, he had an opportunity to make the hole worst, maybe he refused to do it and it activated the seal" Sakura said

"There is a hole? Are we sinking?" Naruto asked

Sakura had forgotten that he probably didn't know about the hole yet "Ino and Itachi are taking care of it, we should be fine, but it could have been worst…Much worst" Sakura told him

"I see… Sakura, you have to find a way to nullify the seal" Naruto asked her

"I will try, I have about a week before we run out of medical supplies to keep him sedated… So I have no choice but to figure this out" She said as she examined Sai once more

"And you cannot tell anyone about this, if the others learned about Sai's mission they may view him as a traitor and never trust him again, I can't have that Sakura" Naruto asked her

"Don't worry… He is a fellow team seven member and a friend, I won't reveal anything" She said with a smile

Naruto kissed her softly once more "Thanks Sakura Chan… I am going to go get a situation update from the others" Naruto said as he kissed her once more

"Alright, I will begin working on Sai"

Naruto made his way back to the deck, Toshiro was working with the others "How are things up here?" He asked him

"Well we are in bad shape, but I guess it could have been worst, we had a hole in the hull, luckily it was found out and patched up, Itachi is going underwater to patch it on the outside for added security, I am sorry to say that most of our cloths somehow made it out of the hole and into the sea" Toshiro explained

"All of them?" Naruto asked concerned

"Well, all except for this" Ino said as she walked up holding a drenched black and orange cloak "And the Konoha flag, i guess they were to big to fit thought the hole"

Naruto grabbed it, this was the only thing he had left of his father, he valued it greatly "I am so happy this survived" He laid it out on one of the railings so it could dry in the sun as he turned his attention back to Toshiro

"As I already explained, we lost the forward mass, the aft mass is a lost cause so we took it down, luckily the main mass is in good shape, it was slightly damaged but we were able to make repairs to it, the bad news is the main sail is completely ruined"

"That's bad… What can we do?" Naruto asked

"We do not have the materials needed to fix it, however we were able to salvage the sail from the aft mass, its smaller then the main sail, but it will fit, however going from three sails to a single sail, the sail in question being the smallest of the three, our voyage home is going to take much longer then tree weeks… If I had to make an estimate, and this is a if all things go right estimate, five to six months"

Naruto was shocked "You can't be serious… Isn't there anything we can do to save the main sail?" Naruto asked

"The main sail isn't the problem, we only have one mass, even with the main sail it would only shave a few weeks off that estimate" Toshiro explained

Naruto let out a large sigh, five to six months if all went well, that's how long he had to wait to see his baby girl again "I guess all things considered, we are lucky to have survived the storm at all… What about supplies?" Naruto asked

"We have enough food to last two months, if we ration it four, maybe five"

"I have a solution to our food problems" Konohamaru said as he walked over "there is a large net in one of the cargo holds, I can modify it to catch fish, we should be able to add that to our supplies indefinitely"

"Good thinking Konohamaru, what about water?" Naruto asked

"That isn't a problem, Hiyori, get me a glass and my blade, it should be in the kitchen" Toshiro asked, Hiyori quickly got the items and handed them to Toshiro, he handed the glass to Naruto and lifted his blade, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate, slowly like magic water began to appear in the glass, and it was nice and cool, Toshiro opened his eyes and the glass was full "Go ahead, try it" He told him

Naruto took a sip, he then drank the entire glass "Wow, this is great, It tastes better then the water we currently drink" He said with a grin

"That's because it's pure, I am able to extract water from anywhere, the water you just drank for example was extracted from the air around us, I can also extract it from the sea taking out the salt and leaving only the pure water, so we won't be going thirsty" Toshiro explained proudly

"Great, so we have food and water, the only down side is how long it will take to get home… But it can't be helped"

Everyone did their best fixing up the ship, they still had a long way ahead of them, but they would never give up

As the days passed, Sakura was able to figure out a way to reset the seal, in essence it would be as if it never activated, however she could not remove the seal, Sai was grateful either way

The days continued to go by, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, until one day…

"YOU'RE DEAD NARUTO! YOU'RE SOOOO DEAD!" Sakura screamed at him as Naruto hid in a corner of the infirmary, he remembered how she broke his arm last time this happened "STOP COWERING IN THE CORNER! AND TAKE RESPONCIBILITY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"Push Sakura!" Shizune told her

"I AM PUSHING, WHAT DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES? BAKING COOKIES?"

"Sweetie, please calm down, just do as she says, push…"

"IF YOUR NOT MAN ENOUGH TO COME HERE YOUR NOT ALOWED TO SPEAK!"

Suddenly they both hear the crying of a baby "It's a beautiful baby girl, congrats" Shizune announces

"It's another girl… Sakura, it's another beautiful girl!" Naruto said proudly as he took it from Shizune to show it to Sakura, unlike Naoto, she had blonde hair

"Wait a minute… We're not done here, Sakura you have to push again" Shizune told her

"What?" Sakura said shocked, but she did as Shizune asked

A minute later they heard another cry "It's a boy! You have a twin boy and girl, that's very rare!" Shizune said as she handed the boy to Sakura who looked tired from the delivery

"Did you hear that Sakura Chan, we now have two daughters and a son!" Naruto said exited

"…I am tired not deaf" She said with a smile "What are we going to name them?" She asked

"I want to name her Sakura, it's a beautiful name… and we can give her the nickname of Saku" He said as he still couldn't believe it

"Absolutely not… We are not naming her Sakura… Not if I have anything to say about it" Sakura told him outright

"Fine… Then her name shall be Saku!" He said with a bright grin

"….Idiot…. But you're so cute, why Sakura?" She asked

"I just love the name… Don't you like your name?" Naruto asked

"It's not that I don't like it… It's just so cliché… Being named after a flower" She explained

"A beautiful flower" Naruto added

Sakura let out a small sigh "…Alright, you win, I am too weak to refuse... If you really want to call her Sakura, then her name shall be Sakura, but I am calling her Saku… What about him then?" She said as she held their son who had fallen asleep in her arms

"Well, his sister's name starts with S, and they are twins.. Sakio, his nickname can be Saki! Saku and Saki!" Naruto was enjoying himself

Sakura could tell that he was happy and really liked the idea of having twins "This is what she meant when she said three kids… I just assumed that she was joking that Naruto was just a big kid himself, I think I like this..." she thought to herself "so, Sakura and Sakio Namikaze huh? I think I can live with that, but you owe me" she said teasingly "Saku, Saki, welcome to the world" She thought to herself

Konohamaru and Yuki walked into the room "Can we come in?" He asked

"Yes, of course!" Naruto said proudly showing off Saku in his arms

"Sooo cute!" Yuki said as she stared at the sleeping twins

"Want to hold her?" Naruto asked

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked back

"Yeah, after all, she needs to get to know her godmother, her name is Sakura, however we are probably going to end up just calling her Saku most of the time as to not to drive her mother crazy" He said as he handed her Saku and winked at Sakura

"Wait… Me the godmother? Are you sure about that? I Mean there must be others who…" But Naruto cuts her off

"It's already been decided by me and Sakura, although we had no idea at the time that we were having twins… So uh… I guess your godmother to both" He said with a grin

"Konohamaru, you of course we chose as the godfather, here" She said as she handed him Saki "His name is Sakio, but I have a feeling that because Saku is going to be Sakura's nickname, that he is going to end up with the nickname of Saki" She said with a smile

"Nii-San…Nee-Chan… Thank you so much" He said as he had a tear rolling down his cheek, Sakura and Naruto could tell that they were both overjoyed at being chosen to be their god parents

"Now we expect you to babysit, so if you don't know how to change diapers yet, you're going to have to learn" Naruto said with a grin

Sakura held onto Naruto's arm, she was truly happy to be with him, their family was growing, Naoto, Saku, Saki, Herself, Naruto and Konohamaru and Yuki, well Yuki wasn't official yet, but she would be some day

The weeks continued to go by, Sakura had begun training, her body had become sluggish from the pregnancy, and she wanted to regain her former body, having twins didn't help her in that regard, but she wouldn't trade them for anything, she was on the deck of the ship when she thought she saw something on the horizon, she quickly jumped her way to the top of the main mass to get a better view "Is that land? I think its land….LAND! I SEE LAND!" She began screaming

Everyone ran out onto the deck, there it was land "We finally made it back home" Yuki said with a bright smile

"Are we sure its Konoha? I mean the storm could have knocked us off course" Ino commented

"It's the port city, I can tell, were home!" Naruto said happily

"Hey, is that a ship?" Sakura pointed out in the distance

"Yeah, I can see it too" Toshiro commented

On board the other ship the crew had just noticed Naruto's ship "Captain, its confirmed, they are flying the Konoha flag, they are from Danzo's camp, however it looks like their ship took a beating" The man said handing the captain a pair of binoculars

"Sound battle stations, a ship that size in this area can only mean one thing, they plan on trying to invade the port city, if the loyalists were to lose it we would be flanked and our major supply depot would be lost, sink that ship at any cost"

"Yes Captain Hyuga, for the loyalists!" the man ran towards a small bell and began ringing it loudly "BATTLE STATIONS, BATTLE STATIONS, ALL CREW TO BATTLE STATIONS"

Neji continued to look out at sea at the approaching enemy ship, a flag flew on the top of the ship, but it wasn't Konoha's, it was a black flag with a orange leaf with a slightly different design then Konoha's original "For the loyalists" Neji whispered to himself

* * *

**End Chapter 45**

* * *

Their back home! Well almost... Anyway i want to explain why i wrote the chapter the way i did, the Naruto/Sakura fight i had been building up during almost the entire time they were in the night country, Naruto really did ignore her a bit to much, i also wanted to bring back Inner-Sakura one last time and explain why she has been absent from Sakura's life, the storm was an idea that i had since the beginning, i figured since Masaki experienced a storm, i would have Naruto go through the same thing, with a different outcome of course :) the reason i gave the ship so much damage as to prolong their trip by months was because i wanted Sakura to be a part of the fight for Konoha, i couldn't do that while she was pregnant, because well that's self explanatory :P so i made sure they were out at sea long enough for her to have the babies AND regain her form, the twins is something that i decided at the last minute, i knew that i wanted a boy for sure, but i kind of liked the idea of twins, and i love picturing Naruto chasing away the boys who would try to date his daughters :P cause you know he is going to ;) The names i gave them well they have no meaning, i just really like the name Sakura just like i made Naruto explain it, plus Saku is a cute nickname :D and since their twins, i liked the idea of the names being similar, Saku, Saki, anyway i hope i didn't disappoint to many people with how this chapter went :)

Anyway, thanks for reading, Chapter 46 officially begins with our crew being back home :D

Naruto - ...What the hell? Do you have like a multiple personality disorder? Do you seriously have two people up there? "He poked Sakura's head a few times"

Sakura - Stop that, or your kids are going to grow up without ever knowing who their father was! And you have a spirit in your head, how is that different?

Naruto - I didn't create the spirit... You on and other hand

Ino - "whispers" This is just a suggestion, but I would chose my next words wisely if i were you...

Naruto - Are very beautiful, smart and brilliant, you are perfect in every way shape or form possible... I love you, please don't kill me... Think of the children!

Sakura launches herself on Naruto kissing him passionately

Konohamaru - Well that's new, a review where Naruto isn't killed and or injured

Yuki - The review isn't over yet... He could still say something stupid

Naruto - Sakura Chan, your kind of heavy...

Sakura - WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? DID YOU JUST SAY I WAS FAT? WELL EXCUSE ME BUT I JUST HAD YOUR FREAKEN TWINS! "Sakura punches Naruto into the ocean"

Yuki - Told you..

Konohamaru - Nii-San... You were doing so well too "sighs"

Sakura - IF YOU DROWN, I WILL TELL THE CHILDREN YOU LEFT US FOR ANOTHER WOMEN!

Naruto - BLARGS BLURG! "he is barely able to stay above water as not only is he fighting to stay above, but he is on the verge of uncontentious from Sakura's attack"

Sakura - DON'T YOU BLARGS ME!

Neji - ... So this is what you people have been doing all this time?

Konohamaru - Yeah... The the fun never stops when those two are together

Neji - Shouldn't someone i don't know... rescue him or something?

Yuki - I would, but the review is over, sorry Sensei! We will miss you!

Naruto - BLURPS? GURGLE!

**READ RAVE REVIEW!**


	46. Chapter 46

Its Sunday again :) Well Naruto is back home, so this is going to be the first chapter having nothing to do with the past and or the night country so i hope you guys enjoy is

Time for the reviews!

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, and yes, he learned from Sakura's last pregnancy to stay away from her :P And i think you misunderstood, the loyalist do not have control of Konoha, they have control of the port city, its the third largest city in the fire country, next to the fire capital and Konoha

xzavx - Thanks for the review, everyone seems to be enjoying the reviews at the end :) and read this chapter to understand why they call themselves the loyalists, hope you like!

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, and because nothing happening is boring :P lol jk, its cause its Naruto, things happen around him ;)

Delran - Thanks for the review, no i don't have a beta, reason being is because i type up my stories in one day, example this chapter was all typed today, if i had to wait for a beta to log on and do the checking, it could take longer then i care to wait to get the chapter out, meaning my fans would have to wait, and i hate waiting, everyone expects a new chapter on Sunday and i do my best to deliver it :) i normally try to catch the typos, normally during the week i re-read the chapter a few times, i do end up catching a few, some of them i wonder how on earth i could make them :P Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, as for why they just don't walk/run on the water, its because they are too far away... they would use up a large chunk of their chakra just getting to the ship, so maybe they are waiting for something? :P Read the chapter to find out ;)

That's everyone, i normally average 6 reviews a chapter, only had 5 this time :( oh well, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

it is now time for chapter 46!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 46

* * *

**

The crew of the loyalist ship were scrambling to their battle stations, the cannon ports were being opened as the cannons were pushed into place, the sails were open to full as the rest of the crew prepared for a possible boarding or repelling of the enemy ship "Captain, we are battle ready sir" The man reported to Neji

"Good, open fire as soon as we are in range" Neji ordered

Naruto and his own crew had no idea that they were in any danger "I think they spotted us, look they changed course and are now heading this way" Sakura pointed out

"Can anyone see the flag on that ship?" Konohamaru asked "It's hard to see it from this distance, but it doesn't look like Konoha's"

Suddenly a cannon ball hits the water near the ship, missing only by a few meters "What the hell? Was that a cannon ball?" Sakura asked shocked that they could be under attack

"Hiyori, get me the telescope from the bridge!" Toshiro asked her

Hiyori ran as fast as she could to the bridge, it was empty as everyone was at the front of the ship, she grabs the small telescope and runs back towards the others "Here you go" She said as she handed it over to Toshiro

Toshiro unfolded the telescope, making it almost triple its size, it wasn't as powerful as binoculars, but it would be enough to get a better view of the unknown ship, Toshiro focused his attention towards the flag "I can confirm that this isn't a Konoha ship, it's a black flag with a orange leaf on it, it kind of looks like our own leaf but it's been modified" He said as he refolded the telescope

"Who are they and why are they firing on us?" Sakura asked

"Could they be at war with Konoha? If that's the case we are in trouble, this ship is barely keeping itself afloat right now with all the damage we sustained during the storm, a few well placed cannon hits and we will sink" Itachi commented

"NO, we cannot allow that to happen… I won't allow anything to happen to Saki and Saku" Sakura said realizing that her children that were barely a month old were in danger

"Don't worry Sakura Chan, I won't allow anything to happen to them" Naruto said trying to reassure her

Another cannon ball splashed down near them "They are getting closer, should we return fire?" Shikamaru asked

"In a sea battle, they would have the advantage, they have more firepower then we do and we couldn't take as much damage as they can, they also have a full crew were as we have a skeleton crew, we need to bring the fight to them" Naruto answered

"But you said it yourself, we cannot take too much damage, the closer we get to them, the better their aim will become, and the more damage we will sustain" Ino commented

"We have a secret weapon" Naruto said with a grin "Toshiro, you have the power to create ice that is virtually indestructible correct?" Naruto asked

"Yes… And I think I see where you're going with this, but it wouldn't work, the harder my ice is, the heavier it becomes, there is also the amount of chakra required to maintain it" Toshiro answered

"We don't need it to be indestructible, we just need it to be able to take a few shots, enough for us to get close to them and board them, could you do that?" Naruto asked

"Yeah… I think that I could create an ice armor that could protect the ship yet not take it down with its weight, but that much ice will leave me low on chakra" Toshiro informed him

"That's fine, I want someone to stay behind and protect Saki and Saku incase some of them board the ship" Naruto told him with a smile

Their conversation is stopped when a cannon ball came crashing into the hull causing most of them to fall down "We have been hit!" Hiyori said as she rushed to the side of the ship to inspect the damage "it was above the sea line, we should be alright, but we can't take much more damage" She informed them

Toshiro was already working on their plan as he sat down and began concentrating; he had set his blade on his lap. The ice slowly began to cover the hull of the ship until it was entirely covered in ice "Alright everyone, full speed ahead, let's show them the power of Konoha Ninja's!" Naruto ordered

On the other ship the crew were puzzled by what they saw "Captain… It that ice?" One of them asked Neji

Neji was still looking through his binoculars, he could see some people on the deck of the ship but he couldn't make out their faces, however what he could make out shocked him "Night country… They are wearing night country uniforms!"

"The night country? Do you think that they are back? Could this be the first of many ships? Captain we are in no condition to fight them off if they strike us now…" The man said as he feared the worst

Neji was just as worried as his crew, they were barely able to defeat them last time and they were at full strength, with the country divided and the other nations drawn into this new Shinobi war, there was no way they could take on the night country "New orders, do NOT sink that ship, I want them alive, we need to get information from them, prepare to capture that ship!" Neji ordered

Both ships were heading towards each other at their top speed

Naruto and his crew were getting ready to board the enemy ship, just as Neji's crew were getting ready to do the same to them, the ships drew closer and closer, when Naruto was satisfied that they were close enough, he gave the order "NOW!" everyone except for Toshiro jumped overboard and began running on the water towards the enemy ship

"Captain, the night ship has sent out a small task force, they will reach us within a few seconds"

"What? So they are attacking us?" How many of them?" Neji asked

"Looks like fourteen of them sir, they shouldn't be much of a problem, we outnumber them greatly" The man informed Neji

"Do not underestimate your enemy, especially the night country" Neji answered back, but still he wondered why the night country would send such a small task force if their goal was to take their ship

"Yes sir!"

Naruto and his crew reached the hull of the ship and quickly began climbing it, it didn't take them long to reach the deck of the ship where the crew was waiting for them, they wasted little time as they attacked them directly, Neji jumped down from the bridge to join in the fight, he found himself face to face with Sakura

Both of them were shocked "Neji?" Sakura blurted out

"Sakura?" Neji answered back he then took a good look at the others that had engaged in combat with his crew, he quickly realized who they were, including the blond leading the charge "Hokage Sama!" He shouted out "EVERYONE STOP AT ONCE, LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS THEY ARE NOT THE ENEMY… HOKAGE SAMA HAS RETURNED!" Neji screamed at the top of his lungs

It took a few seconds for the battle to stop completely, Naruto was confused as to why they simply stopped, that is until he saw Neji walking towards him followed by Sakura "Neji?" He said just as confused as Sakura was at seeing him here

Neji walked up to him and suddenly got down to one knee and bowed, the entire crew followed his example "Hokage Sama… You have returned to us, I knew the lies were false! I just knew that you couldn't be dead!" Neji as he was fighting his emotions, it was rare for the elite Jonin to be in such a state

"Neji, what is going on here?" Naruto asked

"Hokage Sama, there is much that we need to tell you…" He said as he lifted his head and looked up at Naruto but stayed on his knee

"Get up, all of you get up, I don't deserve this kind of treatment…" Naruto said embarrassed, he didn't like others bowing to him, even if he was the Hokage he didn't feel comfortable when others bowed to him, let alone all these people "So tell me, what's happened? Why are you flying that flag? Why are you wearing that headband?" Naruto asked noticing that all of them were wearing the same type of leaf that was on the flag

"I will explain everything, but it will take some time… Much has happened in your absence Hokage Sama, it would be best if we spoke in private, perhaps on board your ship" Neji suggested

"Alright"

Both ships were now side by side as Naruto's crew had returned to their post, Toshiro had removed the ice armor since the danger was gone, and it was a constant drain on his chakra, however the crews from both ships were still on edge

They had gathered in the ships mess hall to hear Neji out "First of all I want to apologize for firing on your ship, when I saw that you were flying the Konoha flag, I thought you were an enemy ship, then when I saw you were all in night country uniforms… Hokage Sama, where have you been all this time?" Neji asked

"It's a long story, I will be more than happy to tell you all about it, but Neji I want to know what's going on in Konoha" Naruto answered back as he could only imagine what would force Neji to fire on a Konoha ship

"Yes… Well this is also a long story, you should all sit down as its going to take some time to tell you everything, you will also be shocked to hear… It all started a few months ago, shortly after you went missing…"

**FLASH BACK**

_Neji was walking through the market place, it was a beautiful day and the streets of Konoha were all brimming with activity, Neji felt proud to be a Konohan, he was also proud to be a ninja under the command of one of the most respected Hokages in history, as well as Konoha's hero Naruto_

"_Neji!" A voice came behind him, it was Tenten "There you are" She said with a smile_

"_Hey Tenten, doing some shopping?" He asked_

"_No, something is up, Sasuke is getting ready to do some sort of speech from the fire tower, we should check it out" She told him_

"_Alright, let's go" Neji answered_

_They were still both part of the same team, although Lee had fallen during the war with the night country, along with many other good Konoha Shinobi. It didn't take them long to make it to the large tower, a large mass of people had gathered, most of them being Ninja's_

_Sasuke walked out onto one of the balconies used for announcements "Thank you all for coming everyone, however it is my sad duty to inform you of some tragic news… People of Konoha, our beloved hero and leader Namikaze Naruto, the sixth Hokage of Konoha has fallen, he was conducting a top secret mission for Konoha's safety when he was captured and tortured for information, our spies from the ANBU tried to rescue him but they failed, when he refused to give them any kind of information, even after enduring enormous amounts of pain, they executed him"_

"_What?" The most of the people in the crowed screamed out_

"_I know how you must all feel, Naruto was a brother to me, I owe everything that I am today to him, and I vow that his death will be avenged, there will be a memorial in his honor tonight, we shouldn't mourn his death but instead celebrate his life, I believe that he would rather see us smile and talk about all the great things he did while he was alive rather than mourn and cry over his death… That being said he also left me with the powers to pick the next Hokage, the man that I have chosen to be the seventh Hokage of Konoha has been a part of this village since the beginning, he has helped defend it against countless attacks and enemies, Shimura Danzo, your new Hokage!" Sasuke announce_

_However unlike when Naruto was announce to become the new Hokage, not a single person cheered, most of them were still trying to figure out how could it even be possible for Naruto to not only fall in battle so easily, but for no one to have known about it, there was also the fact that Danzo wasn't popular with the rest of Konoha "This is horrible" Tenten said sadly as she clenched onto Neji's arm as a few tears began to fall from her eyes_

"_People of Konoha, I know that you are sadden by this news, but just like when Lady Tsunade fell, we must go on, we cannot allow ourselves to become weak, I will attending the memorial tonight for our fallen hero, I hope to see you all there" Danzo said as he walked away_

"_Something isn't right… Naruto Sama would never fall in battle, his team would never allow it to happen, Konohamaru and his team may not be Jonins by title, but their powers are at the level of Jonins, I find it hard to believe that they could defeat all four of them, the only way that could happen is if they went up against another Kage, that would cause a war between Konoha and whatever country that happened with, and Naruto Sama would never cause such an incident" Neji said in a low tone of voice_

"_What are you saying then?" Tenten asked_

"_Something smells rotten…" Neji answered back_

"_But this is Sasuke… Naruto Sama's most trusted friend and advisor, why would he be making up such a story?" Tenten asked_

"_I don't know, all I know is that something isn't right, weather Sasuke is in on it or not I don't know yet… Let's gather the others and see if we can find anything" Neji told her_

_Tenten nodded as both of them left the fire tower_

_A few hours later they had gathered Naruto's old teams that they could find, known as Konoha's eleven, composed of the rookie nine and team Guy. Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba and Shino were gathered at the stream, Choji and Lee had both fallen in the last war "I couldn't find Ino, Shikamaru or Sakura, I heard rumors that they may have been with Naruto Sama, but nothing is confirmed" Tenten told them_

"_So what's up guys?" Kiba asked in his usual tone_

"_Thanks for coming everyone, I know that all of you must be shaken up by that news about Naruto Sama" Neji began talking_

"_It's can't be true, it's all a lie it has to be! Naruto Kun would never fall, he is our Hero!" Hinata shouted out with emotion, it was clear that she still had feelings for Naruto but she knew that she had lost to Sakura_

"_Hinata, I know how you feel, but calm down" Neji answered her back_

"_It doesn't add up, If what Tenten says turns out to be true, then that would mean that not only is Hokage Sama gone, but his entire team, Konohamaru, Hanabi and Yuki would also have fallen, as well as Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura, such a team could take on a small army and win" Shino said in a calm voice as he pushed on his sun glasses_

"_So you think it's odd too huh?" Neji answered, feeling better that he wasn't the only one thinking that something was wrong with Sasuke's story_

"_Guys, this is Sasuke we are talking about, sure he was a complete jerk in the past, but since Naruto brought him back he has been loyal to Konoha and Naruto, there is no one that Naruto trusts more, with the exception of Sakura of course" Kiba said as he laid back against a tree_

"_I am not saying that Sasuke is in on it, I am just saying that something doesn't feel right, I will have a talk with Sasuke to see what kind of information I can get out of him, I want you guys to come with me tonight"_

_Everyone nodded, they suddenly heard someone coming "Ah, so this is where my lovely youthful students have been hiding!" Guy said as approached them_

"…_Guy sensei, we aren't your students anymore, we are Jonins after all" Tenten answered_

"_Yet you still call me Sensei" He said with a thumbs up, giving her the nice guy pose "I assume you all know about the new Hokage?" He continued on_

"_Yeah… We were just talking about it" Neji answered him_

"_Well, I just heard that the council has been dissolved by Danzo" Guy informed them_

"_What? The council has been in place since the founding of Konoha, it's composed of the founding clans of Konoha as well as some of the most trusted advisors… The council cannot be dissolved!" Kiba answered back shocked at the news_

"_Why would Danzo do such a thing? He hasn't even been voted in by the Jonins yet as the new permanent Hokage, he can't think that this is going to win over our favor… We need to speak to Sasuke as soon as possible" Neji added_

"_I will be going with you, I would like some answers myself" Guy told them_

_Nightfall had arrived and the memorial for Naruto had begun, it was packed full of Naruto's friends, almost every ninja's not on duty and a large portion of the civilian population was in attendance, Neji and his group approached Sasuke "Sasuke… We would like to have a word with you" Neji asked him as the others stood behind him_

"_Ah, Neji, Kiba, Tenten, Hinata Shino and even Guy, what can I do for you?" Sasuke asked them_

"_We would like to talk to you… in private" Neji asked once more_

"_Very well" Sasuke lead them to a secluded area of the area "Now, what is it that you wish to speak to me about? I would like to get back to the celebrations as soon as possible" Sasuke told them_

"_Sasuke, we want the truth, what really happened to Naruto, you know as well as we do that he isn't dead" Neji went straight to the point_

"_And how could you stand for a Hokage whose first order of business was to dissolve the council?" Guy added_

"_Guys, calm down, I understand that it's hard to get over the fact that Naruto is gone but…" However he is cut of right away by Kiba_

"_Sasuke, cut the crap, you may consider Naruto to be your brother, but we have known him longer then you, during all those years that you were off on your own we were the ones who stood by Naruto's side, he isn't stupid enough to be killed so easily, he only acts like he is dumb when in fact he is quite smart"_

_Sasuke looked around to make sure no one else was around "Look, what I am about to tell you is classified information, the ANBU are still investigating this but we believe that Toshiro and Hiyori worked out a deal with the lighting country to get rid of Naruto and some of Konoha's most powerful ninja's. We believe that Toshiro and Hiyori made up some sort of a story that forced Naruto to leave the village, perhaps he thought that the very security of Konoha was in danger; he took his regular team, along with Shikamaru, Ino, Shizune and Sakura. When we lost contact with his team we sent Sai and my brother Itachi to investigate, we never heard back from them either so we sent a full ANBU team, they found the dead bodies of the entire team, however Toshiro and Hiyori's bodies were not among them" Sasuke told them_

"_Where are their bodies now?" Neji asked, not convinced one bit by the story_

"_They had to leave them behind, but I vow to bring them back home so that they can receive a proper burial, but you cannot allow anyone else to know this, I only told you because I know how much Naruto meant to you guys, and I know you guys meant a lot to him as well"_

"_And what about the council being dissolved huh?" Guy asked again_

"_I was as shocked as you guys about that, however Danzo has a point, the council is useless these days, its full of worthless old people who do nothing for Konoha, so I am not too bothered by it, now If you will excuse me I need to get back to the memorial" Sasuke walked away from the group_

"_I can't believe what he just said…" Hinata was shocked along with everyone else_

"_And I don't believe that story one bit, what would Toshiro or Hiyori have to gain by having Naruto Sama killed? I am convinced now that this is all a lie, either Naruto Sama is being held captive somewhere or he was killed by Danzo and possibly even Sasuke…" Neji commented_

_Everyone nodded indicating that they were thinking the same thing_

"_We must speak with the other Jonins about this… Danzo cannot be allowed to be our new Hokage" Guy told them_

"_We will have a meeting with every Jonin we can find tomorrow night, get everyone you can find to attend" Neji told them_

_They all agreed and left the memorial, because as far as they were concerned, there was no proof to indicate Naruto was gone, and they refused to participate any further_

_The next evening a large number of Jonins had gathered, there was even a few ANBU who had joined them "You all know why we are here, the lies that Sasuke and Danzo have been spreading about Naruto Sama's death must stop and we have to find out the truth!" Neji told them as he led the meeting_

"_How are we going to find out the truth?" Shikaku asked_

"_Give me five minutes with that worthless brat Sasuke, I will get the information out of him" Ibiki said with a grin_

"_No, we must be careful, we don't know how many people are on his side and how many are on our side, although I would like to think that most people would be on our side" Neji told him_

"_I don't know about that… Something is going on inside the ANBU, it's like some of my old friends are suddenly beginning to change, one of them use to have a strong hatred for Danzo up until recently, it's like he was brainwashed or something, in all my years in the ANBU I have never seen anything like it" Yamato informed them_

"_I know what you're talking about, my friend went through the exact same attitude change" another ANBU added_

"_Could Danzo be brainwashing people into supporting him?" Guy asked_

"_It's possible… Also Kakashi has disappeared, I tried to find him for this meeting, but no one has seen or heard from him in a few days" Kiba told them_

"_Well one thing is for sure, Danzo isn't getting the Jonin vote to become the permanent Hokage of Konoha" Inoichi__ stated_

_Suddenly the doors to their chambers busted open, a large amount of ROOTS ANBU entered the room, followed by Sasuke and Danzo "Well well, what do we have here? A Jonin meeting? And what were you all talking about?" Danzo asked with a grin "And why would you leave poor little Sasuke out of it? Isn't he a Jonin?" He added with a small chuckle_

"_Danzo! Get out of here, you are not welcome!" Shibi demanded_

"_Now now, is that anyway to be talking to your Hokage?" Danzo asked sarcastically_

"_You will never become the Hokage without our support! And I can promise you that you don't!" Neji said as he got up_

"_Pff, I don't care if you give me your support or not, fact is that there isn't going to be a vote, I have decided that it's no longer necessary, just like the council, it is time that Konoha lets go of old traditions, it is the only way that we will become stronger!" Danzo told them_

"_What? If you take power without the support of the Jonins no one will follow you!" Shikaku told him_

_Danzo let out a small laugh "If that is what you believe, then you will be shocked, arrest them!" Danzo ordered his ROOTS_

_The Jonins all got into a defensive position__ "Everyone, we have to get out of here and warn everyone!" Neji told them, although they were all Jonins or higher, they were outnumbered and they were all ANBU level opponents_

_Shikaku did a few hand signs and his shadow quickly grabbed a hold of the ROOTS, Sasuke and even Danzo "Quickly, get out of here, as soon as your all gone, I will follow you" Shikaku told them_

"_Meet with us at the agreed spot, be careful!" Guy told him as they all left_

_It was taking Shikaku everything he had to keep his Shadow locked on the enemy, a drop of sweat was beginning to form on his brow "How am I going to get out of here? I could always kill them… But what if they are just being lied to by Danzo? I can't kill them for having bad judgment… But as soon as I release this hold they will jump on me… Think Shikaku" He was deep into thought, he was reaching his limit when suddenly two ninja's rushed to his side_

"_Shikaku, I had a feeling that you would need our help, after all, your worthless without us" Inoichi said with a grin_

"_Let's get out of here" Choza said as he stood by his two friends_

"_Pff how troublesome, I would have figured something out eventually…"_

"_You're welcome Shikaku" Inoichi said with a grin he began making a few hand signs "Shinranshin no Jutsu!" Shikaku's shadow had reached its limit and retracted almost at the same time as Inoichi finished his jutsu, even thought the shadow no longer binding them, they didn't attack; they actually turned on each other, well everyone except for Sasuke and Danzo who had blocked the jutsu_

"_Nikudan Sensha!" Choza screamed out, his body turned into the human bullet tank and attacks Danzo and Sasuke, they were just barely able to dodge the attack, however by the time they recovered all three of them had disappeared_

"_They can run, but they can't hide" Danzo said as he wasn't to bothered by their escape_

**PAUSE FLASHBACK**

"That's basically how the Konoha civil war began… Danzo was able to push us out of Konoha, so we had to round up everyone loyal to our cause and regroup, we picked the port city as our new base of operations, we designed a new temporary flag and headbands because it was causing confusion during battles and we call ourselves the Loyalist, because we remained loyal to you Hokage Sama. The Wind country doesn't recognize Danzo as the legitimate Hokage and has decided to back us up, however things are not going well for them… To tell you the truth it's a chaotic mess" Neji said with a sigh

"What do you mean? How can Danzo be able to fight back against both you guys and the Wind? I am sure Gaara is giving them some trouble" Naruto asked

"Yeah, but... I guess it's because I haven't finished my story" Neji explained

**CONTINUE FLASHBACK (a few weeks later)**

_"Our forces are nearing Konoha, we just took another village" Neji said as they viewed a map of the fire nation  
_

_"If we can take one more village, we will be within striking distance of Konoha, we will need every ninja we have to take the village" Kiba said as they worked on their strategy_

_"Neji, I just heard horrible news!" Hinata shouted as she ran into the room_

_"Calm down Hinata, what is it?" Neji asked_

_"This morning Danzo has signed a treaty with the earth country, they have already launched attacks against the Rain village, the Rice country and other small countries around them, they plan to annex them between each other, the earth has also launched a surprise attack against the wind, taking some of their northern villages and borders" Hinata finished her report_

_"What? Is Danzo mad? He has implicated another great Shinobi nation in this war and attacked smaller countries? The other nations won't be able to stay out of this war for long… This could be the start of the next great Shinobi world war…" Neji said worried for the future_

_"To make matters worse, the fact that we have yet to find any proof that Lord Hokage is still alive has had a devastating effect on our moral… Some are beginning to believe that Danzo may be right" Tenten said sadly_

_"We have to continue to believe that he is alive, until we have proof of otherwise, we cannot lose hope" Neji told them_

_"Yeah, you're right, Naruto Sama is alive!" Kiba stated proudly_

_Yamato ran into the room "I just received word that Danzo has launched an attack against the tea country, we had some forces stationed in the area so they helped repel the attack, but the Tea country is in bad shape, all of their military forces have been wiped out, it's not like they had a lot to begin with, and their leaders have been killed, they want to join us in our fight because they want revenge, but they don't have the training" Yamato explained_

_"Send a squad to begin training anyone who wishes to fight, at this point we will take anyone willing and able to join our cause, send some ships to patrol the shores of tea country, as of today they are under our protection" Neji ordered_

_A Beautiful red headed ninja walked into the room with two escorts "It would seem that things are heating up on the main land" The women stated_

_"Mizukage… It is an honor to speak with you, what brings you here?" Neji said as he bowed in respect_

_"We have been monitoring the situation on the main land, and we are concerned, it seems that your Danzo situation is getting out of hand, and to be frank, I don't want to see him as Hokage, and I hate to admit it but I owe you people a debt, you saved us from the night country… So we are here to repay the favor, you have the support of Kiri, we will help you guard your shores with our fleet as well as provide you with military assistance, I will stay here and coordinate with you our forces" She said with a smile_

_Neji was shocked, the Mizukage of the Mist had just basically allied herself with them, he didn't know if it was a good thing or bad, because he knew that with the four great nations at war, the fifth one wouldn't stay out of the fighting for long, it's not like they had good relations with the lighting nation to begin with_

**END FLASHBACK**

"My fears were confirmed a few days ago when Lighting declared war on everyone launching an attack against Earth, Danzo's forces and our own to the north, it's a complete mess out here, your return couldn't have come at a better time" Neji finished explaining

"…In all this you haven't mentioned anything about Naoto, where is she Neji" Naruto said concerned for his daughter

"…I don't know Hokage Sama, for all we know Danzo could have her" Neji answered

Fire began to burn in Naruto's eyes, Danzo had brought war and destruction not only to Konoha, but the entire Shinobi world, and to make matters worse, no one knew where his beloved Naoto was, just the thought of Danzo having her infuriated him "If he has touched a single hair on my little girls head, I will make him suffer… Never would I have thought that Sasuke would betray me or Konoha, Neji, as soon as we make it to port, I want to prepare our forces for an attack on Konoha" Naruto ordered

"Yes Hokage Sama!" Neji said overjoyed at having Naruto back, he knew that his mere presence would boost the morale of their forces

* * *

**End Chapter 46**

**

* * *

**

Well as you have guessed by now, this chapter was to explain what was going on in Konoha while Naruto was doing his mission, i decided to make it all through Neji's perspective, that's why he doesn't know about what happened to Kakashi or Naoto, hope you guys liked it :)

Konohamaru: Naruto Nii-San, Sakura Nee-Chan wants you to change Saki and Saku's diapers, she is busy warming up their milk

Naruto: ... Konohamaru, this is the perfect time for you to step up as the godfather and change some diapers!

Konohamaru: Nii-San... Stop trying to dump your responsibilities on me...

Naruto: I am just trying to help you out, girls love it when a guy takes care of kids, it shows them that they are sensitive... Yuki will be all over you if you do this

Konohamaru: ... Nii-San i am not that stupid, just change their diapers already! *Walks away*

Naruto: ... Itachi, i have an important mission for you, it is of great importance, i need you to change some diapers, this is a type priority 1 ANBU mission ranked S

Itachi: ...Isn't that abusing your powers a bit?

Naruto: Have you smelled the nursery? Trust me, its a super S Ranked mission

Itachi: Fine, i am going to use Amaterasu and solve the problem

Naruto: Thanks Itachi...Wait...Amaterasu?...WAIT ITACHI!

Itachi: What is it?

Naruto: How could you use Amaterasu on Saki and Saku... That's just cruel..

Itachi: How could you give me such a mission, that's just cruel...

Sakura: Naruto, are you done changing the kids? Their milk is ready and... *Sniff...Sniff* You haven't changed them yet?

Itachi: I was just about to use Amaterasu on the problem, by order of Lord Hokage Sama

Naruto: WHAT? I did not order you to set fire to my kids! All i did was order you too change their diapers!..oh crap *Realizes that Sakura is standing there*

Sakura: ...You're using your powers as Hokage to get people to take care of your responsibilities? *Punches Naruto sending him crashing into the ocean*

Naruto: BLARG! (Not again)

A few minutes latter he crawls back onto the ship

Naruto: I really need to be more careful during these reviews... *Is hit in the face by two white unidentified flying objects* What the hell?...EWWW The dirty diapers...

Itachi: Don't worry, i will use Amaterasu to solve the problem...*uses Amaterasu on the diapers*

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL? THEIR STILL STUCK TO ME STOP THAT...CRAP! *Jumps back into the ocean*

Itachi: ... Its Amaterasu, water won't do anything to it

Naruto: BLARG BLURP!


	47. Chapter 47

Hey everyone its Sunday..."Sorta...its 3AM...meaning its Monday morning but that's a technicality", i am sorry for not posting last week, but it was so hot that i just couldn't concentrate on writing, even today was warm but i forced myself to do it for you guys :)

Now then, for some reviews :D

Tiger of the Sky - Thanks for the review, i sent you a PM about that, when you posted that review i had literally posted chapter 46 like 10 minutes before :P So i guess i responded to your request pretty damn fast ;) :D

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, welcome back :) I try to tie in as many things from the Manga as i can whenever i can, sometimes the stuff i write actually becomes true :P Itachi being a good person and his back story from SoB turned out to be almost on the money with the cannon manga :D my friend says its cause i am such an avid fan of Naruto that i just know these things :P i say... Oh look Watermelons :D

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, that time is going to be coming soon :D

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, indeed they are, Chapter 48 should be interesting :)

Delran - Thanks for the review, and damn it, i thought i caught them all, well they should be fixed now, i also caught a few in this chapter, i am PRETTY sure i got all of the "fallow" don't know why i keep doing that... :/

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, yeah well he was almost gone an entire year, Will Danzo pay for his actions? Read to find out... "Won't find out in this chapter thought :P"

airnaruto45 - Thanks for the review, Sorry to say that it won't happen in this chapter, but soon my friend, soon }:}

xzavx - Thanks for the review, Nah, I always planned for Neji to explain everything in one chapter, also making it all from his point of view helped narrow the story down as well

drizztftw - Thanks for the review, i was actually confused about your review since i couldn't remember making Konohamaru do anything special in the last chapter, but then i noticed you were reviewing chapter 43 :P I hope that you enjoy the new chapter!

blackmoon124 - Thanks for the review, and he doesn't die exactly... :P Just gets brutally tortured :D And it all depends on how strong lighting thinks they are, from their point of view they only have one side to defend while the others have multiple sides, there is also strategies they could employ, not trying to defend them or saying that they will be doing stuff like that, just saying that just because they have no allies and they declared war on everyone doesn't mean much...Germany ring any bells ;)

Well that's everyone for this chapter, its 3:30 AM and here i am putting the finishing touches on my story, all for you guys...I LOVE YOU GUYS :D

I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 47

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 47

* * *

**

The two ships were approaching the docks; Toshiro was below deck checking on everything one last time. He saw the secret compartment that had stored their belongings, he peeked inside, and of course it was empty. He then opened another compartment that was hidden bellow it to reveal all the missing items "Ino" He shouted knowing that she was nearby

"What is it?" She asked as she entered the room

"Did you check the hidden compartment inside the secret compartment?" He asked her

"There was a hidden compartment?" She asked puzzled

"Yes, we had to many things for one compartment alone, so I had two built in" He said as he pulled out their clothing and headbands

"I had no idea… So they didn't get sucked into the ocean after all, the others are going to be happy to hear that" She said with a smile

The rest of the crew were all on the deck getting the ship ready for docking, the people of the port city carried on with their daily lives, sure a few of them were curious about the odd ship but since it was escorted by one of their own they paid little attention to it. "We are finally back home" Naruto said with a smile as the ship was finally docked

He and his crew stepped off of the ship, a few people were waiting for them, they instantly bowed "Hokage Sama, welcome home" The man said "It is good to see that you have returned from your mission, tell me my lord, was it a success?" He added

The man in question was the very man that had lead the team into refitting the ship, Neji was slightly surprised "What? How did you know about his mission? Why are you so calm?" Neji was confused

"Because, I knew about Hokage Sama's mission" The man answered

"What? And you never thought about telling us about it?" Neji said shocked

"I was sworn to secrecy… I am sorry" The man answered

"Don't be, I am sorry Neji but what he says is true, he helped us a great deal" Naruto told him. Neji was silent as he was still slightly upset

"You really did a number on her" The man said as he touched the hull of the ship

"Yeah, we ran into a very strong storm, but she brought us home" Naruto explained

"Of course she did, she is a strong ship, I always knew that she would bring you home" He said with a smile

"It's a shame that she is going to have to be decommissioned" Naruto added

"What? Why would we do a thing like that?" The man asked

"…She suffered so much damage, she is barely able to float" Naruto answered

The man let out a small grin "This young girl has a lot of life left in her, don't you worry, me and my crew will have her back as soon in a few days, we need every ship for the war, and I can tell that this girl still wants to serve her country" The man explained

Naruto smiled, he could tell that the man really loved his job and his ships "Hokage Sama, I believe that we should announce your return as soon as possible, our people will be overjoyed, the moral boost alone would help a great deal" Neji told him

Naruto nodded as he allowed Neji to lead the way. As they walked through the streets, no one really noticed them, after all Naruto was dressed entirely in black and white, unlike his usual black and orange that he had become famous for, some people take look at him thinking that he did look like their lost Hokage, but they never gave it much thought

Neji lead them to the center of the port city "Everyone, I would like your attention" Neji shouted out, the middle of the town was the main trade district and it was the most crowed area of the city, a large group of people gathered around "Everyone, I have some great news. Many months ago Danzo announced our Hokage to be dead and grabbed power for himself, the people here never believed in his lie, well today I am overjoyed to announce that our hero, the true Hokage of Konoha has returned to us!" He said as he moved aside to allow Naruto to be in full view of the crowed

The people erupted in cheer, Naruto was overwhelmed, these people had believed in him rather than be taken in by Danzo's lies "I want to thank everyone for believing in me, I know that you all must many questions for me, where have I been all this time, why am I wearing this uniform… I will quickly answer those questions, I was forced into a missing that took me into the night country, we had many setbacks that made the mission last much longer then we could have ever anticipated. I was heartbroken to hear that the people I had left behind to take care of Konoha in my absence had caused a civil war that escalade into a great Shinobi world war… I vow to bring an end to this chaos, I vow to bring Danzo and Sasuke as well as anyone else who supports them to justice, I vow to bring an end to this war!" Naruto told them as they once again erupted in cheers

Neji smiled, he could already see it in the eyes of the people, they were once again filled with hope, and that hope would spread around like wild fire, all because Naruto had finally returned to them "Come, there is someone who will want to talk with you" Neji said as he lead the group into the main building that had served as the loyalist's headquarters during the war

Inside a red headed young women was giving out some orders, she was surrounded by mist ninjas "I don't care, our fleet is more powerful than theirs, I want their ships at the bottom of the sea by the end of the day!" She ordered

"Yes Mizukage Sama" The man bowed and ran off

"What's going on?" Neji asked

"A Small fleet of lighting ships have been spotted near mist territorial waters, they are probably just scouting, but I intend to sink every last one of them" She answered, she then realized who she was talking too "Lord Hokage, you have returned!"

"Yes, I have returned to put an end to this war, Mizukage I want to thank you for helping my people out" Naruto told her

"As I already explained, we owed you one from the Night war… By the way, why are you wearing their uniform?" She asked him

"Long story… Suffice to say that our clothing were lost at sea"

"Actually, no they weren't" Toshiro said with a smile as he entered the room with a large bag "Turns out Ino didn't know about the other hidden compartment and assume everything had been sucked into the sea" He said as he set the bag on the table and opened it, revealing all of their missing items

"My pouch!" Yuki screamed with joy as she grabbed it and held it tightly, Konohamaru grinned at the sight of her joyful smile

An item fell out of the bag and onto the table, it was a small booklet, Naruto picked it up and opened it, inside were photo's, the first one was a picture that was taken during his first date with Sakura, she was smiling brightly, he turned the page, the next picture was of the two of them kissing at their wedding, there were other pictures that followed of them at their wedding, including their first dance as husband and wife, he flipped a few pages, it was a picture of Sakura making dinner, her belly showing that she was pregnant with Naoto, Sakura was also smiling as she cooked, he once again flipped pages, the next picture was of Naruto holding Naoto in his arms for the first time, a tear was beginning to form around his eye, he flipped the page again, it was a picture of Sakura who had fallen asleep with Naoto in bed, the two of them looked so peaceful, the tear that had begun forming was now dripping down his cheek, he flipped the page once more, the last picture was taken only a few days before the nightmares began to affect him, it was a family picture, they were all at the stream near the village, Sakura had pinned Naruto to the ground and she sat on his back smiling playfully as Naoto was crawling on his back playing with his hair, the tree of them looked like a picture perfect family. The tears were freely flowing from his eyes

Sakura held him from behind as she rested her head on his shoulder, she could clearly see the pictures "You had this with you all along?" She asked

"I always keep this booklet with me at all time… Sakura Chan, I miss Naoto, I can't stand not being able to hold her" He told her

Sakura's held him tighter as a tear began to fall from her own eyes "I know Naruto… We will get her back, and we will be able to hold her once again, and then we will introduce her to her new siblings" She said as she smiled faintly

Naruto settled his hands on top of her own and caressed them "Yeah…"

"Well I have a plan to take Lighting out of the war once and for all" The Mizukage told them "The Mist fleet is far superior to the Lighting fleet; we have been building up our forces for an invasion from the sea, we will send our attack ships to deal with any shore defenses they might have, once those are taken out, we will send in the transports filled with troops, their goal will be to invade Kumo, the most of the Lighting's forces are at the boarders, they won't be able return in time to stop us from taking Kumo from them" Mizukage explained

"Your plan does have a good chance of succeeding, but you're not thinking of the fallout that would create" Shikamaru commented

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Right now the earth are fighting the Wind on one side and Lighting on the other, Danzo is fighting the Wind, the Lighting and us, what will happen once they are no longer forced to face the Lighting forces? The Earth will be free to send reinforcements to push further into the wind while Danzo will be able to send reinforcements to push us further away from Konoha while your own forces will be stuck fighting the Lighting forces that will be retreating from the boarders to attempt to retake their village" Shikamaru explained

"Then what do you suggest we do then?" She asked

While they were arguing Naruto was studying the map carefully, Sakura watched him as his eyes scanned the map "Neji, is this strategic map up to date?" He asked

"Yes of course" Neji responded

"So the Imperial capital city of fire is still cut off?" He continued

"Yes, the feudal fire lord refused to acknowledge Danzo as the true Hokage, he even sent some ROOTS to convince him that Danzo was the rightful Hokage, when the feudal lord said no, he was killed, Danzo figured that the Imperial city would fall into line, but the son of the feudal lord took over his father's place and openly declared Danzo to be a rogue and that he would never be his pawn, the imperial city is a fortress much like Konoha and Danzo does not have the resources necessary to subjugate them. So he has cut them off from all trade by surrounding the city, he wants to starve them out, the city has supplies to last them six months without new supplies… And its nearly been six month since they have been cut off" Neji explained

Naruto continued to study the map "Everyone… I think I have a plan" He finally announced. Everyone looked at him slightly surprised, Naruto was known for being smart in battle, but for strategically planning, not so much "I have a plan that could end this war once and for all…"

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked curious

"We will take every single ninja that we can get our hands on and separate into two forces, I will lead an attack on Otafuku, it is the closes village to Konoha, Neji you will lead the second squad and you will liberate the Imperial capital city, their forces will be stretched thin since they have to surround the entire city to stop any merchants from exiting or entering, once it is liberated you will give the feudal lord a letter from me requesting his aid in giving us any men that is able to fight, while we are doing this we will send a messenger to Suna requesting that they ready their forces for a joint attack on Konoha"

"But Danzo has their forces pinned down, Suna is unable to reach us" Neji told him

"Yes I know, however what will Danzo think when he see's that we have taken Otafuku and that the imperial city has been liberated?

"He will fear an attack on Konoha…" Shikamaru answered

"That's right, he will want to pull back his forces in order reinforce Konoha's defenses"

"How is that a good thing? If they are able to reinforce their defenses it will only make it that much harder to take Konoha" The Mizukage stated

"That's why that Neji and his forces will be waiting to intercept them at Tanzaku village, With Gaara and his forces on their heels and Neji laying in wait, they will be quickly dealt with, once Gaara forces have joined you at Tanzaku you will proceed west while Gaara and his forces stays to the south, Konoha will be completely surrounded"

"And what about me and my forces?" The Mizukage asked

"You will take your fleet and wait, once all of our forces are in position, we will conduct a simultaneous attack Konoha and Kumo, once it's all over we will help mop up the rest of the lighting forces leaving the earth alone, outnumbered and outflanked, we will offer them a surrender, if they refuse, well we move in and finish this war once and for all"

Everyone was shocked, this wasn't just a plan, it was a large scale and complicated plan with multiple stages, something they would expect Shikamaru to come up with "That's… Amazing" Sakura said still shocked

"Shikamaru, what do you think?" Naruto asked, wanting confirmation from the strategic expert that his plan had a chance of working

"It's a good plan, but much of it relies on timing, I suggest that the leaders of all three attack teams use a watch to make sure that everything is timed perfectly" He said agreeing that the plan had a good chance of success

"Then I shall ready my fleet for the invasion of Kumo" Mizukage said agreeing with the plan

"We leave tomorrow morning, everyone get some rest because some of us may not be returning…" Naruto said as he left the room followed by Sakura

"Naruto, I am so proud of you" She said as they walked together "You really looked cool back there, and you looked like a true leader" She added with a smile as she held onto his arm

"Thanks Sakura Chan" He said with a slight blush "Sakura… I want you to stay behind; someone needs to take care of Saki and Saku." Naruto said cautiously

"Naruto, I am not going to be staying behind, I am one of your most experienced medics and doctors, and you will need me on the field. And there is no way that I would stay behind while you go and fight in a war, I don't want you to make excuses just because I am your wife Naruto"

"I am not trying to make excuse…" Naruto said trying to defend himself

"Really? What if it was Ino? Or Shizune? You would expect them to carry out their duties just as you would expect it from everyone else, well I am no different, so please Naruto… Don't treat me differently…" She said pleadingly "I want to be by your side; after all we vowed to stand by each other through thick and thin, good times and bad times…" She added

Naruto let out a sigh, he knew she was right, he just didn't want to put her in harm's way, yet she is his chief medical doctor and she would certainly be needed on the field in the days to come "Alright… You're right, I just don't want you to take any unnecessary risks, promise me" He told her

She smiled "Don't worry, I won't I promise" She said as she rested her head on his shoulder

On the other side of the village, Yuki was on her back, Konohamaru was on top as he had pinned both her arms to the ground, her eyes were sparkling as she giggled "The mighty Yuki has finally been defeated" he said playfully

"Oh no, whatever shall I do? Who will save me from this beast" She played along

"Who you calling a beast!" He said in protest

Yuki grinned as Konohamaru had loosened his grip on her wrists, she kicked him lightly on the back and with speed she was now the one on top pinning his arms to the ground "Now whose defeated?" She said playfully

"That's a dirty trick!" Konohamaru said in protest

"You complain too much" Yuki said as she kissed him without warning

"mmm Well you won't get any complaints about that" She said once their lips parted ways

"I didn't think you would" She said with a grin. Suddenly Konohamaru's face became serious as he thought about the next few days "What's wrong Kono?" She asked him

"Nothing… Well I guess that I have been thinking, Naruto Nii-San will be leading this war…"

"Well yeah, he is the Hokage after all"

"Yeah I know… And he will more than likely be in the toughest battles…"

"Of course, because Naruto Sensei is the best, and the strongest" She said with a sense of pride

"Yeah… And because of that as his team, we will be by his side the entire time"

"Well of course we will. We would follow him to the depths of hell to support him if we had to"

"I guess what I am trying to say is… There is a chance one of us could get killed, I would take a death blow for Naruto Nii-San if I had to… And I would take one for you to" He said worried about the future

Yuki blushed and smiled "And I would do the same… But I have confidence that we will all come back home safe"

"I know… But there is always a chance that it could happen, I guess what I am trying to say is that I don't know if I could handle losing you…" He finally allowed her to know what was truly bothering him

She was blushing fully "And I don't think I could handle losing you either… I don't think anyone else would be able to handle me the way you can" She said as she looked away

Konohamaru smiled a bit "You are indeed a handful"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

And just like she had done to him earlier, he used the distraction to regain his dominant position on top, pinning her down "It means that I would rather have you over any other girl" He said as he kissed her passionately

"I love you Kono" She said with a red face

"And I love you Yuki" He answered her with an equally red face, but neither of them cared at that point, they loved each other and nothing could ruin the moment

"Hey Kono, maybe we should find someplace more private" She said with a wink

Konohamaru was shocked "Uh…What?" he asked to make sure he heard her right

"You said it yourself, this could be our last night together, and I want to take full advantage of it" She said as she continued to grin

"…Are you sure? I mean do you think were ready?" Konohamaru asked again

"Kono, you're cute when you're embarrassed… And if it's you, then yes I am sure"

Konohamaru's grinned had returned as he picked Yuki up in his arms and carried her away

The next morning everyone was getting ready for the upcoming battle, today they would begin their march to end this war once and for all. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino and Mei the Mizukage had gathered one last time before they would go their separate ways "these have all been synchronized, you should keep an eye on it at all times" Neji said as he handed both Mei and Naruto a watch

"Thanks… twenty two hours from now my forces will reach Otafuku, it shouldn't take us more than two or three hours to take the village" Naruto began

"It will take about twenty hours for my forces to reach the imperial city, we should be able to catch them completely by surprise, and the city should be liberated within one hour or two" Neji continued

"And I will be taking the entire Mist fleet and all of our forces to the north of Lighting and then come back down on the other side, where we will be within striking distance of Kumo, that should take me about two days, so forty eighth hours, give or take an hour or two depending on wind conditions" Mei added

"Ino, you are the one that I have chosen to carry our message to Gaara, you will give him this letter, it is personally written and signed by me, the seal on the envelope has my chakra, he will know that it came from me, he is also the only one the seal will allow to open the letter" Naruto said as he handed her the letter

"Are you sure that we should use her? I mean after what happened during her last spy mission…" Shikamaru commented

"Shikamaru, if I didn't know that you're just saying that to keep me from harm, I would be braking your arm off right now…Seriously it would be severed from your body…" She said with a grin

"But last time I almost… I mean… WE almost lost you… I…I…" Shikamaru said as he desperately tried to find an excuse to get Ino off of the mission "I will do it" He finally said

Naruto smiled a bit "I know how you feel Shikamaru, I had a similar discussion with Sakura last night… Ino is the best spy and infiltrator we have, she can do this Shikamaru, trust in her abilities, I do"

Shikamaru let out a sigh "Alright…"

"And I know if anything happens to me that you will rush to my rescue, just like you did last time, right?" She said with a wink

"You're so troublesome…" Was his only response, causing Ino smile

"Right… Anyway Ino, how long would it take you to reach Suna?" Naruto asked

"Well if I was traveling alone, none stop… about twenty five hours… but considering I am going to be avoiding patrols on the way, I estimate thirty hours" Ino stated

"Are you sure? I mean from the port city to Suna, that's the length of the entire fire nation, including the occupied River Country that is under Danzo's control" Mei stated

"No problem" Ino responded with a thumb up, mimicking something close to the nice guy pose

"Alright, so you need to have your forces at Tanzaku village twenty five or six hours into the mission, which leaves you about three to four hours to get from the Imperial city to Tanzaku, think you can do it Neji?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I should be able to make that time" Neji confirmed

"Now I estimate Gaara and his forces would take about ten hours to join Neji's forces at Tanzaku after Ino arrives, meaning that we are now fourthly hours into the mission, once you have mopped up Danzo's forces and hooked up with Gaara and his men, you will have about eight hours to make it to your position to the west of Konoha" Shikamaru added

"That is more than enough time" Neji answered back

"So we will give two extra hours to make sure that the Mist is able to get in position…If all goes according to plan, in fifty hours into the mission the invasion of Konoha and Kumo will begin… If all goes well this war will be over within three or four days" Shikamaru said finishing the mission briefing

"We leave at Six, so fifty hours form Six the finally battle will begin" Naruto told them, it was currently ten minutes past five in the morning

"If anything goes wrong, it could mean our defeat…" Neji stated

"It won't go wrong, we are going to win this, I will make sure we do…" Naruto said with determination

"Then good luck everyone" Mei told them

Naruto joined his forces outside of the city, Naruto was wearing his trademark black and orange ninja clothing, he also had his Namikaze cloak on as It flapped in the wind proudly, and he was wearing his custom made orange and black Hokage hat, hanging from his neck it rested on his back, he was once again proudly wearing his black Konoha headband and finally his blade, he had placed it on his back, his hat was covering it slightly but he still had easy access to the hilt "Naruto Nii-San… You look AWESOME" Konohamaru commented with a grin

"I agree completely!" Yuki said as she joined them

"Yep, You look so awesome that your mere presence will awe the enemy into surrendering" Hanabi added with a bright smile

"Thanks" Naruto answered back slightly embarrassed

Although Naruto was in his regular clothing, the rest of his team had opted to stay in their night country uniforms; they all wanted to wear their Konoha headbands, so to make sure they wouldn't be mistaken for an enemy by their own people, they decided to continue wearing the uniforms an easy way of being identified, the only difference was that they were wearing their regular sandals rather than the Samurai style socks and shoe

Sakura wiggled her toes in her sandals "Mmm my feet have missed being free"

"I completely agree" Yuki giggled as she copied Sakura with her toes

Naruto smiled, they looked so carefree, so happy. He wanted to keep it that way, that's why he was going to make sure that they all made it out alive, but first he had to take care of something. He walked over to Sai "Can I have a word with you?"

"Yes of course Hokage Sama" Sai answered

Naruto lead them away from the others "Sai, I think you know that you cannot be a part of this mission…" Naruto stated directly

"Yeah… I figured as much"

"Sai you know that it's not because I don't trust you right?"

"I know… And to be honest I don't want to be given an opportunity to carry out my mission…"

"Sai, I want you to do something very important for me… I want you to protect Saku and Saki, if we fail this mission then most likely it will mean that both me and Sakura have fallen… And Danzo cannot be allowed to know about them. If that happens I want you to take them away from here, take a ship and head for the Sea country, promise me that you won't let Danzo get near them"

"Although if I were ever to come into contact with Danzo, he could order me to hand them over… And I wouldn't be able to refuse it, however that being said he would need to find me in order for him to give me that order… I promise you that he will never find us… Plus it's not like he will be looking for them unless somehow he learns about them, and no one other than our crew and Neji know about them" Sai stated

Naruto smiled, he knew that he could count on Sai "Thanks…" They shook hands and began walking away from each other

"Oh one last thing" Sai said, causing Naruto to turn around "Good luck… And…You still lack penis" he said with the same smile he always had

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Naruto shouted at him, Sai let out a laugh and disappeared in a poof of smoke, Naruto slowly began to grin as he walked back to his forces, the clock your strike six soon…

* * *

**End Chapter 47**

* * *

And thus ends another chapter, my friend said he really like this one because he knows that all the planning, all the plotting, all the uh BS as he put it is over, 48 will be the first strike :D

Sakura - We are sorry to inform you that the Author is to tired to come up with a review, due to the fact that its 3:35AM

Naruto - That's right, we instead bring you this service announcement about your pets

Kono - Please have your cats and dogs spade or neutered to help control the pet population

Yuki - Until next time

Cats&Dogs - DAMN YOU BOB BARKER... LETS GO POOP ON HIS LAWN!

Sakura - *Randomly beats up Naruto for no apparent reason*

Naruto - what the hell was that for?

Sakura - The laws of the universe demands that you get injured during each of these reviews, who am i do fight the laws of the universe *Continues the beating*

Yuki - she does know that those laws were written on the back of a pop tart box and were just a joke right?

Kono - Do YOU want to tell her that?

Yuki - ...No...

Kono&Yuki - *walks away*

Naruto - WHY DO YOU TREAT ME THIS WAY GOD? WHY!

Sakura - No one said you could talk *beats Naruto to near unconsciousness* There, my job is done and the law has been upheld, see you in the next chapter sweetie

Naruto - *barely conscious* gurgle...

Random Dog - *walks by and sniffs*

Naruto - go away boy... Can't you see that i am in pain...Wait what are you doing?...No...NO

Random Dog - Neuter this *Pees on Naruto and walks away*


	48. Chapter 48

Hey everyone, i am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, last Sunday was REALLY hot again :/ plus the end of this story is nearing its end, its making me sad :(

Well let's respond to my reviewers :D

xzavx - Thanks for the review ... I was tired, what can i say? when i am tired i can write some really random crap :P

RSfan - Thanks for the review, you are right and wrong, yes Iwa is attacking but they are still to the north, and well, i will post a link in a moment, maybe a visual map of the current conditions will help understand better

ShotgunWilly - Thanks for the review, look guys i know that my spelling isn't perfect, but truth is i am not English, i am bilingual yes but french is my native tongue, my although i can speak perfect English with only a small hint of a french accent, my spelling isn't perfect, however i am always improving, you should have seen me back in the year 2000 when i just got on the net, i REALLY slaughtered the language :/ i actually do go back and proof read, sometimes i re-read it twice but i just can't catch them all. please don't take this negatively :(

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, alas no, i am Canadian, not American, so i was indeed doing that, but on Thursday "July 1st" and not on Sunday :P

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, that battle is drawing near indeed :D

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, and i just had to make him say it, its really a classic line :D

Now that's everyone, please continue to show your support by reviewing my story :D

Now i made a map of the current situation and boarders of the Naruto world, as you all must know fanfic doesn't like links, i am sure its because people have abused it somehow in the past and thus has ruined it for us who wish to use it help better tell a story, well i found a way around it

wwwDOTusspredatorDOTcom/images/1DOTpng

replace the 3 DOT with a . and it will take you to the proper link, take that Fanfic! :D that is the map that Naruto was looking at in the last chapter when he came up with the plan, hope this helps :)

anyway enough delays, you have all been waiting for this for the past two weeks now, HERE IS CHAPTER 48!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 48

* * *

**

Six was fast approaching, Naruto and Neji were talking with each other "I already have Sakura, so I want you to take Shizune" Naruto told him

"Yeah, up until now I had been using Hinata, but she is only a medic and although she has learned a lot during this war, having Shizune with us would make me feel better" Neji told him

There watches began to beep indicating it was Six "Well, the mission begins now, the next time we see each other it will be inside of Konoha…. Good luck Neji" Naruto said as she shook his hand

"Good luck to you Hokage Sama" Neji said as they parted ways

Everyone knew their mission, the Mizukage's fleet had left the harbor, Ino had begun her long journey towards Suna, Neji's forces were marching towards the Imperial fire capital city and Naruto's forces were making their way towards Otafuku

It had been just over ten hours, Naruto's forces had run into a Loyalist patrol, word had not reached the front lines about his return yet as they bowed in his presence "Hokage Sama, we are overjoyed to have you back with us… Are you leading a strike force to retake Konoha?" The man asked him

"There is a very large scale plan in progress to end the war, we could use your men in the fight" Naruto told them

"Of course Hokage Sama, we are at your service, but you should know that beyond this point is under Danzo's control, we will encounter some of their patrols, and such a large force as this will not go undetected" The man warned him

"Don't worry about the patrols, we will deal with them when we encounter them" Naruto told him

"Of course Hokage Sama"

Naruto's forces left the safety of the loyalist controlled territory and entered Danzo controlled territory, Kiba was curious as to how he would deal with the patrols, sure they had more than enough troupes to take care of any patrol they would encounter, but if any of them were to get away they could warn Konoha of the invasion sooner than they had planned

It didn't take long for them to run into one of Danzo's patrols, a group of four Ninja's appeared, they were shocked when they realized that they had stumbled upon an invasion force "We have to warn Danzo Sama" One of them screamed out

However what they didn't know was that this wasn't all of Naruto's forces, as they turned around they came face to face with another group "They have us surrounded… We have no choice but to fight!" Another one of them screamed out

Naruto stepped up to the front of his men "Do you really have no choice?" He asked

The eyes of one of the men widen, and suddenly he dropped to one knee and bowed his head, the others were shocked "What are you doing?" One of them asked him

"Don't you know who that is? Its Naruto Sama… Sixth Hokage of Konoha" As he said those words, two others got down on one knee and bowed their heads

"Fools! This is obviously a loyalist trick! This is not Naruto Sama, stop bowing to him!" The leader of the group shouted out

"I am no trick, I am indeed Namikaze Naruto, the rightful Hokage of Konoha" Naruto told him

"See, he really is Lord Hokage Sama" one of the ninja's spoke up

"Oh then I am Lady Namikaze Sakura, I am the head doctor of Konoha and have an over the top temper, I am beautiful and I am freakishly strong, I like to scare the male population into submission" The leader of the patrol said sarcastically "Just because I say something doesn't make it true!" he added

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?" A voice came from behind Naruto

"…Oh god you have no idea what you have just done…" Naruto said he was pushed aside by Sakura

Sakura grabbed the man with speed and agility "SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE!" She lifted him off of his feet and punched him hard enough to send him crashing into a tree, she began to walk towards the man as the rage had not subsided

Naruto quickly got in between them "Sakura Chan, stop, you have to calm down… He didn't know better!" Naruto said trying to plead for the poor man's life

Sakura was still fuming, but she knew that Naruto was right and now wasn't the time for her to be losing her temper "Alright Naruto…" She said as she backed off

Naruto let out a sigh as he turned his attention back towards the patrol leader; to his surprise he was on his knee bowing at him "There are only two people with that kind of strength, Lady Tsunade and Lady Sakura… It really is you Naruto Sama…"

Naruto picked him up by the collar and whispered in his ear "You are lucky that we don't have any time to waste, but if you EVER insult or make fun of my wife again, I won't stop her from tearing you to pieces, do you understand?"

"Yes lord Hokage… Completely" The man answered him quickly

Naruto released him as he fell on his back, not sure if he should get up or not "Lord Hokage, we only fallowed Danzo because we thought you had been killed, we actually use to be part of the loyalists until recently when we lost hope… But I see now that we were right to doubt Danzo and his lies!" One of the men who was still on his knee explained

"Indeed, Danzo has lied and attempted to have me killed, all so he could grab power, join us and we will end this war once and for all" Naruto asked them

The patrol leader walked up to Naruto and got back on his knee and bowed "We are yours to command… Naruto Sama, true Hokage of Konoha"

"I don't know if we should trust them, I remember when they betrayed us to Danzo, I was with their patrol, and I almost didn't make it" Kiba said as he doubted their word

"They won't betray us, there is no need to worry" Naruto answered "And we need everyone that we can get our hands on for the upcoming battle" he added

"Naruto, your too trusting…" Kiba whispered to himself

Sakura walked up to the men that had yet to stand up "If you dare betray us in any way, I will personally rip off every limb from your bodies and let you all bleed to death!"

The leader gulped knowing that she wasn't kidding around "I would never do such a thing Lady Sakura… And I want to take this opportunity to apologize for earlier…" Sakura paid little attention to his apology and simply walked away "Hokage Sama, I assume you're heading for Konoha?" He asked Naruto

"Actually no, Otafuku" Naruto answered back

"Otafuku? But if you attack them first you will alert Konoha to the invasion…" He said confused

"That's the general idea" Naruto said with a grin

"I am going to assume that its part of a larger plan that I am not aware of… either way I can help, we know where all the patrols of this area are, I can lead us right to Otafuku without further delays" The man suggested

"This could be a trap Naruto" Kiba told him

"No, I can see it in his eyes, he genuinely wants to help us" Naruto told him

"Don't worry, I explained to him what would happen if they betrayed us…" Sakura said with a grin

"Let's head out before we fall behind schedule" Naruto told his men

Meanwhile Ino was making good time, it had been twenty hours since she left the port city, she was almost halfway through River Country, she had been able to avoid Danzo's patrols and she was well ahead of schedule. She decided that she had earned a fifteen minute rest; she sat on top of a tree branch as she relaxed a bit, she continued to look out for Danzo's patrols. She took a sip of water "That's refreshing" She thought to herself as she put the canteen back into its place

She jumped to her feet in a flash, she had heard something in the distance, whatever it was, it was closing in fast, suddenly a young girl jumped on the branch next to her, she had brown hair, but what shocked Ino the most was her red eyes. Red eyes were just as rare as Sakura's pink hair not including the Sharingan of course, she only knew of one other person with red eyes and that was Kurenai. She was also wearing a sand headband "Hey…" Ino tried to speak, but before she knew it the girl kicked her in the jaw sending her crashing against the tree trunk

The mysterious girl then continued on her way, jumping from tree branch to tree branch, she then heard some voices "This way, we have her cornered" the voices shouted as a group of ninja's ran by beneath her

"Who the hell was that?" She wondered "Should I help her?... Or continued with my mission, I am well ahead of schedule… But if anything were to happen to me" She continued to debate "No, she is in trouble and I have to help her" She finally decided

With speed and agility she began to jump from tree branch to tree branch, she had to catch up to them before they could harm that girl

The girl was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, changing direction almost every minute in an attempt to lose her pursuers, the image of the blonde haired girl was also in her mind, she looked familiar somehow, she also looked surprised to see her, but she was wearing the leaf headband meaning she was an enemy. Suddenly she sensed something ahead of her, but before she could realize what it was, it was too late, an explosive note erupted as she landed on a tree branch sending her crashing to the ground, she rolled until she hit a large boulder. Her head was spinning, the fall had also caused some minor injuries, she had bruises and cuts on the exposed parts of her body, blood was also dripping from her mouth. However she didn't have time to worry about a few cuts, she could sense that she was now surrounded

"Give it up, there is no escaping little girl, you have caused Hokage Sama a lot of trouble" One of the men said with a grin

"He is NOT the rightful Hokage, Naruto Sama is! Danzo is nothing more than a tyrant" She answered back as she opened up her pouch and grabbed a kunai "I would rather die than be captured"

"I am sorry, you are under the false assumption that you have a choice in the matter, Danzo Sama wants you alive" The man responded as he got out his own weapon

The young girl wasted little time, she wasn't going to let them make the first move, she jumped on a tree trunk and used it to launch herself towards one of the men, he was able to block her attack but she used her agility to counter instantly, she spun around sweeping the man off of his feet and while he was still in the air she jumped next to him and kicked him in the ribs, sending him crashing to the ground

"That bitch!" The man said as he got up from the ground clutching his sides with one arm

"You idiot, you were warned not to underestimate her, you got what you deserved" He said with a chuckle

They surrounded her completely and slowly moved in; the young girl was gathering up some of her chakra, one of the men launched an attack, the girl grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, the area where she had touched him had begun to turn into ice, the man quickly rolled away just as she was about to drive her kunai into his body

She got back into a defensive position as the man's arm slowly began to return to normal "You're going to pay for that!" He said in anger

"I am standing right here, bring it!" She said in defiance

The man shouted out in anger as he was about to run at her, but he was stopped by one of the other "Idiot, can't you see that she is manipulating you? She wants you to rush in and make another mistake!" He said as he released the man "Resisting is pointless little girl, I will admit that you are strong, but eventually you will fall" he said calmly

Ino had finally arrived at the scene and decided to observe for the time being. She had noticed that one of the men's arms was blue, it looked almost frozen, she began to wonder how that could have happened since ice users were rare in Konoha, and unheard of in the wind country

"I already told you that I refuse to surrender or perhaps that you finally realized that I am stronger then you first anticipated" She said with a grin

The man began to chuckle "You poor little girl, you get a few good shots on one of my men, who by the way is the weakest of us, and you think you have us at a disadvantage? Silly little girl" He said with a grin, he gave a signal to the others who nodded back

The young girl began to breath in and out slowly, smoke began to come out of her mouth, her eyes suddenly turned blue, the temperature began to drop slightly as a chill ran up Ino's spine "Wait, that's not smoke coming out of her… its cold air" she thought to herself

The young girl attacked one of the men, he was able to evade as another struck her arm with a kunai causing blood to begin spilling out, however she didn't scream in pain she grinned, the blood began to solidify and turned into ice shards, she launched them at her attacker piercing his body as they went straight through his body, the man fell to his knees as the life slowly began to fade from his body

"Nice trick, but it's going to take more than that to defeat us!" The leader said to her, but some of the confidence he had earlier had been drained away

One of the men began making hand signs, rocks began to erupt from the ground and turned into spears, they flew in the air straight at her, she quickly made hand signs and extends her arms with her hands open in front of her, a large wall of ice erupted in front of her and the spears stop just before hitting the wall and changed course, they split up in two different groups and fly around the ice barrier and continued heading for the young girl, she was moving her hands, as her hands moved the barrier grew around her until it had completely surrounded her

However the spears suddenly erupted from under her, one of them hit her arm, another one her leg, both hits caused her to scream out in pain as she walls of ice crumbled around her, however she clenched her teeth and pulled them out, blood began to spill from the wounds, however unlike the small kunai wound, they were more severe

"Be careful, we don't want to kill her, remember Danzo Sama wants her alive" One of the men spoke up

"I know, none of my strikes were aimed at vital organs, plus we can heal any severe injuries we cause" another man answered

The young girl could feel that her chakra was beginning to run out, these powers were new to her and she had yet to master them causing her to waste a lot of chakra. Sweat began dripping down her brow as her teeth were still clenched, she had no intentions of giving up, ice began to envelop her hands. She ran towards them before they could regroup, she was able to strike one of them on the jaw with all of her strength, the hardness of the ice added to the power of the attack as it instantly sent him crashing to the ground, knocking him out

The leader kicked her in the ribs, she endured the pain and grabbed his leg, the ice extended to her elbow instantly, she sent it crashing down on his leg causing something inside to snap, the man screamed out in excruciating pain, she then felt multiple strikes on her body, she was hit on the chest, then in the back, she then felt another hit on her ribs, a second hit from the other side, she began spitting out blood as another hit to the back of the head sent her crashing to the ground

The ice on her hands had shattered as she slowly got back to her feet, her eyes had returned to their original color of red and her vision was slightly blurry, her stance was wobbly as she was having a hard time keeping herself upright

The leader slowly got back up to his feet with the help of one of his men "You little bitch, you are going to pay for what you did to my leg! Men, have your way with her! Danzo Sama won't care as long as she is alive! Let's break that spirit of hers once and for all!"

The men began to grin; the young girl was definitely good looking, the young girl fell down to one knee as she struggled to stay conscious, she had to get away from here somehow, she couldn't allow them to abuse her, yet she didn't have the strength to stand, let alone run away, a tear began to roll down her cheek as she took out a kunai and pointed it at her chest "I told you… I would rather die than be captured!" She was about to drive it into her body when one of the men kicked it out of her hand

"I am sorry little girl, but it's over, you now belong to us so just accept it" One of the men said with a grin as his hand got close to grabbing her wrist, but just as it was about to touch her a kunai pierced the man's chest

"What the hell?" They shouted out as another one of them had just died

Ino jumped down from the tree and stood in between them and the young girl "You pigs aren't going to be touching a single hair on this girls body, I suggest that you crawl back to Danzo and go pleasure yourselves or something, because if you don't the only things you guys are going to feel is pain as you die!"

The men examined the new arrival "Who the hell is she? She is wearing black clothing and one of our headbands yet she isn't on our side" One of the men commented

"She sure is a looker thought, Captain, can we have her too?" Another suggested

"Sure why not, take her out!" he ordered

"Big mistake!" Ino began making hand signs with speed "Shinranshin no Jutsu!" She made eye contact with all of them and they stopped instantly

"What the hell is this?" One of the men shouted out as he was unable to move

"That jutsu, it can't be… Only a Yamanaka could perform such a technique" the leader stated

"You are correct, allow me to introduce myself, Ino, Yamanaka Ino, and I fallow the true Hokage of Konoha, Naruto Sama!" she told them

"That's impossible, Naruto and Ino are dead!" The man shouted out in disbelief

"Do I look dead to you? And I can assure you that Naruto Sama is alive and well, and he has returned, shame that you won't live to see him bring down Danzo, I warned you that if you didn't back off that you would all die, and I am a girl of my word!"

Suddenly the men turned on each other and began to fight one another, it was a short fight as they all ended up stabbing each other in the chest repeatedly until they were all dead

Ino bent down to examine the young girl "Are you alright?" Ino asked her

"Get away from me!" The girl said as she forced her body back to its feet, Ino was surprised by the strength this girl possessed

"I am a friend, I am here to help you" Ino assured her

"I don't know you… Stay away!" The young girl said as she took out a kunai, she obviously was in no condition to fight

"Hey, I just saved your life, I am not your enemy" Ino stated

"That means nothing! Danzo's ROOTS would easily kill their own people if it meant gaining the trust of their target, stay away from me! I am warning you, I may be injured but I can still fight!"

"Why are you so important anyway?" Ino asked

"As if you don't already know, I am not stupid enough to fall for your tricks!" she fell back down to one knee and coughed out blood

"Hey, take it easy, you must have internal injuries, look I am a medic I can help you!" Ino tried to approach her once more

"No! Stay away from me!" the girl cried out desperately, but her consciousness was slowly fading away "Stay away from me" She continued to say, but her voice was getting weaker until she finally collapsed on the ground in a pool of her own blood

Ino wasted little time, she rushed to her side to examine her "She has lost a lot of blood, I have to stop the bleeding now!" She quickly began working on the large wounds on the arm and leg of the girl, she concentrated her chakra and helped the wound to close up, and she then wrapped them in a clean cloth from her pouch. She then put her hand on the girls chest "She does indeed have internal bleeding, I have to stop it before it gets out of hand" She concentrated her chakra once more, sweat began dripping down her forehead, she used her sleeve to wipe it away "I can't heal them all, damn it, if Sakura were here she could heal this no problem… All I can do it patch things up and get her to a hospital. But she has lost too much blood; she can't survive for long without an immediate transfusion…" She turned her attention to the men that had attacked them and she suddenly got an idea "They are the ones who caused her wounds, they should be the ones to help save her, and it's not like they need the blood anymore" She took out a small piece of paper and poured some of the girls blood onto it, it begun to change color "AB+, what luck!" She said with a grin

She ran to one of the men and took out a different piece of paper, she then poured a bit of the man's blood onto the paper, and it remained perfectly white "His blood is clear of any contaminations or diseases; I think I just found myself a donor!" She dragged the man's lifeless body next to the young girl and connected them with a small tube; she forced the blood out of the man's body with her chakra. After a few minutes she stopped "There, that should be enough" she removed the tube and wrapped a cloth around her arm, she then looked at her watch "There is still more than enough time to make it to Suna" She lifted the young girl on her back and continued on her mission

Meanwhile Neji and his forces had already liberated the imperial city, they were able to catch Danzo's forces by complete surprise and capture them. Once they learned about Naruto's return, a few of them joined Neji's forces.

Neji was walking down the imperial hall, the fire feudal lord greeted him "Neji, you and your forces are to be commended for liberating our city" The man said with a large grin

Neji got down on one knee and bowed his head in respect "I regret that we couldn't come sooner my lord, and I also regret what happened to your father"

"Danzo will pay for his actions, I won't rest until he does!" The young man said with passion in his voice

"That is one of the reasons that I am here my lord, the rightful Hokage has returned to us! Naruto Sama is back and we are currently working on a plan to end this war" Neji explained

"That is great news! I knew the lies about Naruto were false"

"Indeed, and he has devised a plan that requires your help my lord" Neji continued

"Of course, what do you need?"

"My lord, we are conducting a large scale invasion of both Konoha and Kumo in less than thirty hours, the attack will involve The Mist, the Wind and all of our own forces, we need anyone that you can spare for the attack"

"Of course, you have them, I will aid in any way I can" The fire lord motioned for one of his aides to join them "Gather the men, as of now they are under Neji's command"

"Yes my lord" The man said as he bowed before walking out of the room

"There is one thing I must tell you my lord… If the attack fails, we won't be able to recover from the losses, we will have lost the war, however with Naruto Sama leading the attack, I am very optimistic"

"Then let's pray that you do indeed win the battle"

* * *

**End Chapter 48  
**

**

* * *

**

I enjoyed typing this chapter, i hope that the fight scene was satisfactory, i really worked hard on it since i SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES :( has anyone figured out who the girl is yet? i dropped a few hints... :D

Naruto - I don't know who that girl is, but wow she is really strong! And cute too

Sakura - ... What do you mean CUTE?

Naruto - Well she is... but you are more beautiful then her of course...

Sakura - And don't you forget it!

Ino - "whip sound"

Naruto - ... shut up Ino ...

Ino - Technically, i didn't say a word...

Neji - "whip sound"

Naruto - Not you too Neji!

Neji - I call it like i see it

Naruto - That's it, i am going to show you who's whipped! "walks up to Sakura"

Ino - Should someone get Shizune? I have a feeling hes going to need medical attention in the next few seconds, and i doubt Sakura is going to be in the mood to give it to him... specially since she is going to be the cause of it

Sakura - You want me to do **WHAT**?

Ino - 3, 2, 1...

Neji - Blast off

Naruto - "flies past them"

Ino - I wonder what he asked her to do...

Neji - Its Naruto... Use your imagination...


	49. Chapter 49

Hey everyone, i am back! I am so sad that OneManga is gone :( it just sucks!... I thought where am i going to read my Naruto manga now! Since MangaFox doesn't have Naruto either... Stupid license BS well i found a place that has all three main manga that i read! "Naruto and Bleach" at narutofan(dot)com :D

Anyway onto my reviewers!

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, well the answer is in this chapter :D

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and no, you don't piss off Sakura ;)

xzavx - Thanks for the review, everything in red belongs to Danzo's forces, i didn't bother putting strips for it :P

quintupledots915 - Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

Delran - Thanks for the review, i enjoyed the action sequence of last chapter, however i hate doing them because i always feel like i suck at them, however i have to say that i was happy with that one :)

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thanks for the review, good guess, however when you think about it, Kurenai was pregnant with her child when Naruto was about 16, she probably had it when he was around 17 or about to turn it, since Naruto is about 20, unless her baby is the baby from Kong Pow "Google it if you haven't heard of it :P" however nice try :)

soccernin19 - Thanks for the review, and i am ready to answer the question, yes, there will a third installment of the series

I want to share with you guys one of my fav NaruxSaku images that i actually use as my desktop :) again just replace the DOT with a . :D

wwwDOTusspredatorDOTcom/images/n1DOTjpg

Alright that's everyone, now its on with the chapter!

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 49

* * *

**

It had now been Twenty two hours since Naruto's forces had left the port city, the ninja's that had joined them kept their word; they were able to make it to Otafuku without bumping into any other patrols. Naruto and his forces were hiding in the forest line around the village "So what's the plan?" Kiba asked

"I want us to surround the village completely, we cannot allow anyone to leave the village and warn Konoha before we are ready" Naruto answered

"But what if they use a messenger bird? They are trained to fly at high speeds through a battle zone" Kiba commented

"Don't worry about them, we have someone who is more than capable of dealing with anything that flies out of the village" Naruto said with a grin as he stared at Yuki who was talking with Konohamaru and Hanabi not to far from them

"Her? Are you serious? She is just a kid" another one of Naruto's men stated

"She is an elite Chunin that I trust with my life every day" Naruto said supporting Yuki, he opened his weapons pouch and took out five kunais "Yuki!" without any further warning or instructions he threw all five kunais one after another directly at her

With lighting speed Yuki took out five kunais and threw them all with precision hitting them all, however they continued to fly towards her, she took out another set of kunais threw them, however this time she wasn't aiming to deflect them, when she was done, all five kunais that Naruto had thrown were pinned by their rings onto nearby trees by Yuki's kunais "Are you TRYING TO KILL ME!" Yuki shouted in protest at her Sensei

Naruto's grin only grew "And that's when she isn't expecting to be attacked" he said as he was proud of Yuki

"Impressive, then again you are her Sensei, I was wrong to doubt her abilities"

"Sensei! Wh…." Yuki was about to protest further when Konohamaru stopped her

"Yuki, calm down, can't you see that he is showing off your skills? Just look at his eyes, he is proud of you" Konohamaru explained trying to calm her down

Yuki calmed down as she realized Konohamaru was right

"What can you tell me about the defences here?" Naruto asked one of the men that had joined them

"There is a large number of troops stationed here, it will be difficult to take, but it won't be impossible"

"Naruto… I don't look forward to fighting our own people… I mean I know there fallowing Danzo, but most of them are doing so because they don't know the truth, they believe that they are being loyal to Konoha" Sakura told him

"I know how you feel… But don't worry everything is going to be alright, I have a plan… Kiba coordinate our forces and begin surrounding the village, it won't take long to for them to realize what we are doing, stop anyone from leaving the village, Yuki your job will be to shoot down anything that attempts to fly out of there, I know you can do it Yuki" He told her with a smile

"Yes Naruto Sensei, I won't let you down"

"I know you won't" Naruto said with a warm smile as he laid his hand on her shoulder

Naruto's forces had begun to surround the village, the guards on the walls had spotted them and an alarm was sounded as the village defenders were scrambling to their posts, the large doors to the village were shut "Well they know were here now" Sakura said as she stood next to Naruto

"Get me a white flag and a pole" He suddenly ordered

Everyone was confused "What?" Sakura asked him shocked

"I will explain later, just trust me" He answered her

"Yes of course… Someone get him a white flag and a pole!" She shouted out

A few moments later Konohamaru walks up to them "We didn't have a white flag, or a pole, but we did find this white cloth and a long stick…" He said handing them over to Naruto

"It will do, now everyone listen to me closely, you are all to stay here, do NOT attempt anything no matter what" He ordered, he then removed his blade and his weapons pouch

"What are you going to do?" Konohamaru asked

"Just trust me on this one…" Everyone nodded "If anything happens to me, you are to attack the village instantly and proceed with the plan"

He took the stick with the white cloth attached to it and began walking towards the village

On the village walls the defenders were getting ready for the attack "Captain, I think you should see this!" One of them said pointing at the approaching Naruto

"Is that a flag of surrender?" One of them asked

"They have us completely surrounded and outnumbered; I highly doubt that they are here to surrender to us… Its most likely a flag of truce, in other words, they want to talk to us" The captain answered

"Captain, look at the way he is dressed, he looks like Naruto Sama!" One of them pointed out

"Have the rebellious loyalist really sunk as low as to parade around a fake Naruto Sama?" Another said angrily

Naruto stopped once he figured he was close enough and planted his stick in the ground and sat next to it

"He stopped… I guess he wants us to go out and meet him, what are your orders captain?"

"He is alone, and unarmed from the looks of it, and we could see any surprise attack coming. I am going down to find out what he wants" The captain finally answered

"But sir, it could be a trap… I say we kill him instead," one of the men suggested

"I am curious about who he is and what he wants, if anything happens to me kill him instantly" The captain ordered

He left the safety of the village walls and began walking towards Naruto

Naruto had not moved a muscle, it was almost as if he was meditating as he sat calmly with his eyes closed, it didn't take long for the captain to reach him "Please sit with me" Naruto requested as he stayed calm

The captain was suspicious but he couldn't detect any immediate danger so he decided to comply, he sat down facing Naruto

"What's your name?" Naruto asked

"Hideo, Yamada Hideo, and you? Oh wait by the looks you must be lord Hokage, Namikaze Naruto right?" He said with a mocking grin

Naruto was unaffected by Hideo's remarks, he fully expected it in fact "You can make all the jokes you want, but the facts won't change, I am indeed Namikaze Naruto sixth Hokage of Konoha" Naruto answered

"So the rebel loyalists have gotten this desperate? I never would have thought that even you would be as low as to blemish Naruto Sama's memory this way!" Hideo answered back slightly enraged

"Everything that Danzo has told you is a lie, tell me, why would I go to another country and cause a dispute that could result in a war? Danzo's story makes no sense! And the only reason that it actually worked is because he knew that I wouldn't be around to contest it, he attempted to have me killed, however he didn't expect that his operative would be more loyal to me then him, and I can prove that I am the real Naruto"

"How?" Hideo asked

"There are a few ways that I could prove it; I could summon the Kyuubi, however I think that this will be more effective…" a red aura began to form around his body, it began to form a tail behind Naruto, his nails had grown into claws, Naruto finally opened his eyes to reveal that they had turned red and grinned, revealing his fangs, Hideo was shocked "Tell me, do you think that this power can be duplicated?" Naruto asked him

"…No, Danzo Sama has ordered us to capture Naoto because he seeks this power…" Naruto frowned for the first time and Hideo had noticed his discomfort at the mention of Naoto's name "It really is you… Hokage Sama…"

"What do you know of Naoto?" Naruto asked him with slight emotion

"Only that Danzo is still searching for her my lord" Naruto was relieved, if he was still searching for her then odds were that she was safe for the time being "And if everything you said is true… Then I have been fallowing a traitor… Hokage Sama, what do you wish of me?"

"Do you think that your men would follow your lead and join us to end this war once and for all?" Naruto asked

"I am sure some of them would… However many of them are loyal to Danzo, like the ROOTS… But I will see what I can do my lord" Hideo answered

"We will attack shortly… When we do you and everyone willing to join us must remove your headbands so we will know who is on our side" Naruto told him

"Yes Hokage Sama"

Hideo got up and began walking back towards the village, Naruto got up as well still in his Kyuubi form, he smiled and waved at the defenders on the wall, making sure they could see him, he then took the flag and went back to his men

"What did you do?" Konohamaru asked

"Just had a little chat with their leader" Naruto answered with a grin

"And what do we do now?" Kiba asked

"We give them some time… Then we attack"

Meanwhile Ino was walking through the hot desert with the young girl that she had rescued still unconscious on her back, the heat of the sun was beginning to affect her, she had run out of water since she had used up a lot of it washing the girls wounds back in the forest, and she was unable to find a source of water to replenish her supplies, or rather she just didn't have the time to search for one. She checked the time on her watch, twenty seven hours had passed since she left the port city "I would have arrived by now if I didn't have to carry her…" Ino thought to herself as sweat was dripping from her forehead

The girl slowly opened one of her eyes, she could feel the heat of the desert air on her skin "Where am I?" she wondered she then began to remember the events in the forest "She has captured me… I cannot allow her to take me to Danzo…" she slowly and carefully slipped her hand in her weapons pouch; she grabbed hold of a kunai and with speed she stabbed Ino on her shoulder causing her to scream in pain, she stabbed her multiple times before Ino finally let go of her

Ino was surprised, she had no idea where the attack had come from, at least not until she turned around and saw that the girl that she had saved just a few hours ago was holding a bloody kunai in her hands. Ino's arm was completely covered in blood, it was spilling onto the ground, staining the sand "What the hell? Why did you attack me?" Ino demanded to know as she took out a kunai with her good hand

"Danzo will NEVER get his hands on me!" The girl answered back

"Look, at this point I don't care anymore, I have an important mission to carry out, I don't have the time to be dealing with this! Naruto is counting on me and I am not going to let him down! So do whatever you want but I am out of here!"

Suddenly multiple Ninja's erupted from the ground, they were all wearing Sand headbands and ANBU masks, they surrounded Ino "Throw down your weapons, there are more reinforcements on the way, if you resist we will kill you!" The leader told Ino

"Damn it... Why do these things keep happening to me…"

"Ino? Is that you?" one of them asked, Ino was slightly surprised that anyone from the Sand would know her "It is you! Everyone, lower your weapons, I know her! She would never work for Danzo!" The voice was somehow familiar; he lifted up his mask to reveal his face

"Kakashi!" Ino shouted out

"You know her?" The young girl asked Kakashi

"Yeah, she was one of Konoha's rookie nine, she would never turn her back on Naruto" Kakashi explained

The other ninja's lowered their weapons trusting Kakashi "Why is she wearing a Konoha headband then?" The young girl asked

"It's a long story... I will be more then happy to tell you all about it AFTER my mission is completed" Ino answered her

"What is your mission?" Kakashi asked

"Naruto has returned and he has a plan to end the war, I have a request to deliver to Gaara, it's sealed and signed by him, he said that Gaara would be able to confirm its authenticity"

"Then we will escort you the rest of the way" Kakashi told her

The young girl approached Ino and lowered her head in shame "I am sorry… You saved my life and I repaid you by stabbing you in the back… Literally" She then began coughing out some blood

"You have aggravated your internal injuries, you need to get to a hospital soon" Ino said with concern on her face

The young girl smiled a bit "Even after everything I did to you, your still concern with my life…" She said before passing out

One of the men picked her up gently "Don't worry, I will get her to the hospital" he then vanished into the sands

"Come, Suna isn't far" Kakashi said as he led the group

Ino could finally see Suna in the distance, soon her mission would be completed and she could rest before she would join the others in the assault for Konoha, however the young girl was still on her mind, she still knew nothing about her or why she was so important "Kakashi… That young girl, who is she?" Ino asked

"Hrm? Oh her name is Rei, Takahashi Rei, she is a very gifted Konoha ninja" Kakashi answered

"Konoha? Then why is she wearing a sand headband?" She asked confused

"Everyone from Konoha who escaped to the sand wear them, for the same reason that the Loyalist also stopped wearing them… That's why they were suspicious of you when you showed up with your Konoha headband, and what's with that uniform?" Kakashi asked pointing out Ino's night country uniform

"Well… Everyone who were with Naruto are wearing them, we refused to take off our headbands so it's a way for allied forces to know we are not the enemy… There is actually a much longer story about why we are wearing them in the first place, but I don't feel like going into that right now" Ino explained "So why does Danzo want to capture her?" Ino continued questioning about Rei

"Well, back before the war broke out, Danzo tried to get his hands on Naoto, luckily Naoto somehow got out of the house and found herself on the streets where Rei found her, when they learned about Danzo's plans on capturing her both Rei and her husband Akio took Naoto and made a run for Suna, they almost didn't make it as ROOTS and even Sasuke were sent to retrieve Naoto, had I and Jiraiya not intervene Naoto would be in the hands of Danzo right now" Kakashi answered

"But that doesn't explain why he wants to capture her now" Ino said confused as to why she was a high priority for Danzo

"You see, a few months ago Danzo's agents had infiltrated Suna and they attempted to take Naoto, Rei happen to be walking by her room when she caught them by surprise, she was able to save Naoto from being taken, however she was concerned that if they could infiltrate the village once, they could do it again. So it was decided that Naoto would be moved to a safe location, only known by three people, Rei, Akio and Jiraiya. That's why Danzo's forces are trying to capture her"

"I don't get it, if she is that important then why does she go on missions? Why not stay with Naoto?" Ino continued to ask questions

"Rei is too valuable to be kept on the side lines… She has speed, agility and her powers are always growing, up until today Danzo had never come close to capturing her… I guess we won't be sending her alone on scouting missions anymore"

They had finally reached Suna, Ino and Kakashi were standing in front of Gaara's desk, he was reading over the message from Naruto "Kakashi, I want you to gather our forces, we are going on the offensive" he suddenly said as he got up from behind his desk

"Yes Kazekage Sama" Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke

"Ino, you can rest here, you earned it, also get the hospital to take a look at those wounds" Gaara commented

"I am fine Kazekage Sama, I will be joining you in the invasion of Konoha, I will not just sit around knowing that my friends are fighting for their lives, and I will stand by Naruto Sama's side until we have retaken Konoha" Ino answered refusing to rest

Gaara smiled "Very well, come with me then"

Both of them left the office

Back in the port town Sai was training in the back yard while the Namikaze twins slept in the shade, he had finally gotten them to sleep after hours of trying to figure out why they were crying, he finally brought them outside and they stopped crying, he figured they were too hot inside, he had covered the Kyuubi birth marks with some makeup in am attempt to keep their true identity secret. Suddenly someone walked up to him "Sai, its been a long time" The man said with a grin. Sai quickly grabbed a Kunai and went into a defensive position "Calm down, it's just me. I was able to infiltrate the village a few weeks ago; they think I am a refuge"

"What do you want Yasuo!" Sai said, knowing that he was face to face with an undercover ROOTS agent

"Just information, I guess your mission was a failure, what happened? I know that you couldn't have betrayed us since your seal wasn't activated" Yasuo commented

"…It's complicated…" Sai answered back, keeping the truth from him

"Naruto was suspicious wasn't he? It's the only thing that I can think of, why else would you be unable to carry out your mission, and now he left you behind"

"Yeah, he told me that he couldn't trust me knowing that I was a ROOTS member, the plan backfired, Danzo Sama should have sent someone else" Sai continued to play along

"So what are you doing here? Babysitting? Whose are they? I doubt there yours" He said jokingly

Sai had to think fast, he couldn't tell him that they were Naruto's and Sakura's "Uh… their Ino's and Shikamaru, yeah" Sai quickly blurted out

"Ino and Shikamaru?" But Yasuo could tell Sai was unusually nervous, he looked at the babies closer although the Kyuubi marks had been camouflaged, something else caught his eye, both of them had blond hair, however they also had a pink strand of hair that was just barely visible, Even Naruto and Sakura weren't aware of it "The mighty Sai of ROOTS reduced to baby sitting huh?" Yasuo said jokingly to continue the conversation

"Yeah…" Sai laughed nervously

Yasuo slowly made his way towards Saki and Saku, when he was close enough he bent down and rubbed one of their cheeks with his finger, revealing the makeup "These belong to Naruto and Sakura! Sai, if we bring them to Danzo Sama, he would reward us tremendously!" without warning he felt the sharp sensation of steel puncturing his skin, he turned around and saw Sai, he began spitting out blood, Sai had pierced his liver "Sai… Why? How could you betray Danzo Sama…" He said as he fell to his knees

"I am loyal to the true Hokage of Konoha... I am sorry my old friend but you can't understand…" Sai then pierced his heart to end his suffering "I have to get Saki and Saku to safety…" he gently picked up the sleeping twins, trying not to wake them and walked away "Danzo will never get his hands on these kids"

Back at Otafuku Hideo had informed his people about Naruto's return, most of them believed him since they were on the wall and saw Naruto's transformation "He is the true Hokage of Konoha, we have to join him!" Hideo told everyone

"Are you saying that Danzo Sama is a liar!" One of the ROOTS members shouted out

"Do you want an honest answer? Then here it is, YES I THINK HE IS!" Hideo shouted out, he then removed his headband and threw it on the ground "I am not worthy of wearing this headband, until Konoha has been retaken by the true Hokage I refuse to wear it!" everyone on Hideo's side did the same

More then two thirds of the village defenders were standing behind Hideo "If you turn your back on Danzo Sama now, you will be hunted down! Do you really think the rebels can win this war? Once Danzo Sama is done with the Sand he will turn his attention to the rebels! And your fake Naruto won't be able to do a damn thing to stop us!"

"Everyone, you saw what I saw, Danzo Sama himself said that the powers that the Namikaze gained from the Kyuubi cannot be duplicated, he is the real Naruto, the true Hokage of Konoha, and as ninja's loyal to Konoha we are sworn to follow him, anyone who doesn't are the real traitors!" Hideo continued to argue, more people joined his side, removing their headbands at the same time

"You're all going to regret this! You will see! ATTACK THE TRAITORS!"

"FOR KONOHA! FOR THE TRUE HOKAGE!"

Both sides clashed, even thought Danzo's forces were outnumbered they weren't going to just give up "We need to send a message to Danzo Sama, make your way to the messenger birds, we will cover your back!"

One of them made a dash for a nearby building, it was full of trained messenger bird, three of them were trained to head straight for Konoha, he quickly wrote a letter and clipped it onto one of the bird's legs and released it.

Yuki was standing on a tree branch, scanning the skies above the village for anything flying out of it, she spotted the bird and took out a Kunai, with precision she shot the bird down "Not on my watch" she said with a grin

"Naruto, looks like something is going on in the village…" Sakura said as she could hear the clashing of weapons from inside

"I guess that's our cue, inform all squad leaders that we are moving in, and remember, do NOT attack the ones without headbands…"

Inside the village the one who had launched the bird was shocked to see it shot down "These messenger birds are trained to be able to fly out of a combat zone… How could they be shot down so easily?" He looked at the two remaining birds and wrote two more messages "Let's see them stop this!" He said with a grin, he opened the cage of every bird and released them all

Yuki saw a large number of birds take off in every direction "What the? Oh so your trying to be smart huh?" She saw that a few birds where heading in Konoha's direction, she looked at them all carefully and grinned "Gotcha" She threw two kunais, hitting both birds heading for Konoha. She had identified both of them because they were the only ones with messages attached to their legs heading in Konoha's direction

The man who had launched the messenger birds couldn't believe it… "It's impossible… No one could have made those shots!" Suddenly he found himself surrounded; Hideo pointed his blade at him

"Surrender now and you may get to see the true Hokage regain his rightful place as leader of Konoha" He said with a grin

"Don't let your victory here go to your head, you will find Konoha much harder to take" The ROOTS member said as he threw down his weapons

Naruto's forces were cheering as he walked through the streets of the now liberated Otafuku, the villagers were also cheering the return of their hero. The survivors of Danzo's forces had been round up, Naruto stood in front of them "I know that all of you have been lied to, I know that all of you believed that I was dead and that you were all fallowing the rightful Hokage of Konoha, and I know that some of you still have your doubts about me. But think for a moment, what kind of a leader would allow Konoha's unity to be shattered like this? What kind of a leader would drag other nations into an internal struggle resulting in a new great Shinobi war? What kind of a leader would disband the council that has been the foundation of Konoha since its founding and then grab power? Is that the kind of leader you all want? I am giving you a chance to restore Konoha to how it should be, join us and help us put an end to this war!" a large portion of the shinobis stepped forward, the only ones that didn't were the ROOTS members

"What are we going to do with the rest of them" Kiba asked

"I have an idea" Hideo spoke up "Danzo ordered tunnels to be built, it was going to be used to stockpile supplies as he was going to turn this place into a fortress because he feared the rebels would one day take the village"

"We're not rebels, we are loyalists!" Kiba corrected him

"Yes of course… My apologies, its just I have been use to referring to you… Err I mean us as rebels… anyway the tunnels aren't completed yet but they could still be used as jails"

"Good idea" Naruto said agreeing with Hideo's suggestion

Sakura walked up to Naruto grinning "We didn't lose anyone in the attack; even the ones who joined us from this village have minor injuries, I am so proud of you" She said as she kissed his cheek

"Well don't expect the same thing to happen in Konoha…" Hideo commented

"What do you mean? All we need to do is show them that Naruto has returned, just like you guys they will see that Danzo has lied to them!" Kiba stated

"You don't understand… Danzo only keeps his most loyal people in Konoha, most of them are either ROOTS or have been brainwashed…" Hideo explained

"What do you know about the brainwashed?" Naruto asked

"Very little, I honestly didn't consider it to be brainwash until now… I have been so blind…"

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked

"Some of them were rebels… err I mean Loyalist that had been captured, they were extremely hostile towards us one day, and the next they bowed to Danzo… I just figured that they had finally seen the light and joined our side… But now that I know the truth about Danzo, I am guessing that there was more to it then just a change of heart… So what I am trying to say is, no one will join our side, even if Naruto Sama showed them irrefutable proof of Danzo's betrayal…" Hideo said sadly

"Don't worry, Danzo will fall in just over ten hours" Naruto said with a grin

Eight hours later, Neji's forces had intercepted the retreating forces that were being pushed by Gaara's forces, they had moved into position to the west of Konoha, Gaara's forces were to the south and Naruto's to the east, in two short hours the largest coordinated assault in history was going to take place and the fate of Konoha would soon be decided

* * *

**End Chapter 49**

**

* * *

**

Yes i know some of you were probably hoping for an "action packed" chapter, however i am saving that for the next and final... yes i said it, chapter 50 will be the FINAL chapter of Historical Bonds :( however as i answered in one of my reviews, there will be another story that will follow this one

Naruto - The story is coming to an end?

Sakura - We had this discussions before, your NOT suppose to read the Author notes! "slaps Naruto on the head"

Naruto - Sorry, sorry...

Hideo - What's wrong with her?

Naruto - Its her time of the month...

Kono - Nii-San ... you realize that she is still standing right next to you right?...

Naruto - "turns around to see a pissed off Sakura rolling up her sleeves" ... god... help me...

Sakura - NO DIVINE INTERVENTION IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM RIPPING YOUR HEAD OFF! AFTER ALL ITS APPARENTLY MY TIME OF THE MONTH!

Naruto - "Runs away"

Sakura - GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!

Hideo - ... he sounded smarter during the chapter

Kono - Your going to learn quickly that during the reviews, his IQ reverts back to the one he had during the 2 year filler of hell that literally killed the Naruto series and spawned shippuden...FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HE WAS REDUCED TO RUNNING AROUND A ROOF PEEING ALL OVER THE PLACE AND INO THOUGHT IT WAS RAIN! we all died a little inside during those 2 years...

Hideo - I see..."whispers to himself" did i join the right side?...

Naruto - "floats by lifeless along the river"

Hideo - Where did this river come from?

Yuki - The author seems to like drowning him...

Until next time! **READ RAVE REVIEW!**


	50. Chapter 50

Whoe...its been so long since I wrote anything, I want to thank you all for not abandoning me, and I know its been a long time but I hope that this somehow makes up for it. This is the longest chapter I have ever written 8.6k words and its like 19 pages in MS Word :P

This is normally where I would thank all of my reviewers but there are just way to many to thanks, and I hate to do this but I have to just say Thank you to you all for your reviews

BTW - I noticed that we now can make cover arts for our stories...I seriously suck at art, if anyone is good at art and would like to make a cover art for either Saving Old bonds or Historical Bonds or just making some Fan art in general I would love for you to contact me Thx

Now then, for the chapter that you have all been waiting for, I give you Chapter 50! God I hope you guys like it :/

* * *

**Historical Bonds**

**Chapter 50**

* * *

Naruto was looking at his watch, there was only thirty minutes left before the attack would begin, his forces had taken up position around the village, Konoha was completely surrounded. All squad leaders had been given a radio to communicate with each other; all they waited for now was the order to attack.

Danzo's forces were scrambling as they prepared to defend the village. Sasuke stood on top of one of the village walls, his eyes met with Naruto's gaze "So he did survive… Good" Sasuke told himself with a smile, he was clenching the cloth that Naruto had given him saturated in his chakra

Both Sakura and Shikamaru were staring at Konoha's large walls. "We are going to lose a lot of people just getting into Konoha, there must be something we can do to minimize our casualties" Shikamaru said as he continued to examine the walls for any weaknesses

"Actually, I had an idea about that…" But before she could explain they heard Naruto calling their names

"Sakura, Shikamaru, come here please" he asked them "I need to talk to Sasuke…" He told them as they approached him

"Why?" Shikamaru asked

"Because, I want to know why he betrayed Konoha… And maybe turn him back to our side, I don't believe that he is completely beyond redemption" Naruto answered back, Refusing to believe that Sasuke was truly on Danzo's side

Sakura sighed, she knew that he would want to talk with him, after all he spent most of his teen years tracking him down just to drag him back home "Naruto… I know that you want to believe that there is still good in Sasuke, and I would like to think that there is as well, but this isn't the first time that he has turned his back on us…"

"I understand what you're trying to say Sakura chan, but if I am going to be forced to kill my best friend and brother… Then I must at least try to find out why" Naruto answered as he took the same stick and white cloth he used at Otafuku "If anything happens to me, proceed with the attack as planned…" Naruto told them as he began walking towards the village gates

"Wait Naruto..." Sakura tried to run after him but Shikamaru stopped her

"Sakura… I doubt that any of us could stop him right now… Even if they tried attacking him he is more than capable of retreating in time… Plus he took his weapons with him this time" Shikamaru said trying to reassure her

Naruto had walked halfway to the gate and planted his flag into the ground, the defenders were confused as to what to do, some of them wanted to attack him but Sasuke stopped them "But commander, we have a chance of taking out that fake Naruto…" One of them spoke up

"Whether or not he is a fake he is alone under a flag of truce" Sasuke answered back

"But…" he was cut off before he could even say another word

"Are you saying that Danzo Sama would dare taint his honour by attacking a flag of truce? Plus, this is an excellent chance to find out more about this so called Naruto, I will go out to meet with him, if anything happens to me, kill him" Sasuke ordered

Sasuke jumped down from the top of the wall and began walking towards Naruto who was standing next to his flag

Sasuke had a grin as he stared at Naruto "Well I guess you survived after all, Sai isn't as reliable as Danzo thought he was"

"Sai is plenty reliable…" Naruto answered back, he still couldn't believe that Sasuke had chosen to side with Danzo "Sasuke… Why are you working for Danzo? You had to know that he was lying with that bogus story about me" Naruto asked him directly wanting answers

Sasuke let out a sigh "He has a way of making you see things his way…"

"It's the seal isn't it….." Sasuke just stared at him, Naruto knew he couldn't answer but his silence was more than enough to confirm it "What about this brainwashing" Naruto tried to get more information but didn't know just how much he could get out of him with that cursed seal in place

"There is no brainwashing; Danzo Sama has never needed brainwashing to get our loyalty, the rumours of brainwashing was started by the rebellion since they don't understand Danzo's…Warmth"

"He is putting the seal on EVERYONE? Is he mad? So that is his plan then, just put a seal on everyone to assure loyalty? How can he call himself a Hokage…. Do you know how to dispel them?"

"Seals normally cancels themselves when the caster is…eliminated" He couldn't directly say how to cancel the seal, but by referring it as any other seal it was a way around giving him the answer yet not revealing the secrets of his particular seal

"Sasuke tell me about Naoto, have you seen her? Do you know anything about her?" He knew that Hideo told him they were still searching for her, but wanted some sort of confirmation from Sasuke

"Danzo is frustrated with how hard it's been with tracking her down, to this day she has eluded his….Love" he said thinking that it was one of the few things that he was able to keep out of his hands so far "However I do know that he plans on…" a jolt of pain shot through his body as a warning, one more slip up and it would activate

Naruto was relieved, his beautiful little girl was safe for the time being, however he knew that Sasuke was trying to tell him something that the seal did not want him to reveal about what Danzo wished to do with her and that angered him, because it couldn't be any good

"Naruto, listen, the holes in the rock lack….Penis" he said with a sweat dripping down his brow

"Holes in the rock? And they lack WHAT now?" Naruto said confused

"Listen to me, it is VERY important that you understand…..the holes in the rocks very much lack…Penis" Sasuke was nervous, he didn't know if his message was getting through, but he couldn't say anymore without activating the seal

"What the hell is he talking about? " Naruto thought to himself puzzled but he could see how nervous Sasuke was about revealing this information to him, he was walking a thin line as the wrong word could activate the seal

"I can't stay any longer…. He is watching…" Sasuke said knowing that Danzo was monitoring his every move, he feared that staying any longer would arouse his suspicions that he was revealing information

Naruto grinned as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar and punched him as hard as he could, sending him flying into the ground shocking him and defenders who were ready to attack but Sasuke knew what he was trying to do, he got back to his feet and rubbed his jaw "But damn, did you really have to hit me that hard?" he thought to himself

Naruto picked up the white flag and brook the branch acting as a pole in two as he threw them to the ground; he stepped on the white sheet rubbing it with his foot before disappearing in a poof of smoke

Sasuke grinned to himself "Nice show Naruto…." He then made his way back to the walls

"What happened? Was it really him?" One of the defenders asked him in a low tone not wanting the ROOTS member near them to overhear

Sasuke looked at him, it was Genma a former Loyalist who had been captured only recently and turned thanks to the seal "Yeah….It was him" he answered in an equally low tone

Genma had mixed emotions about the news, he was thrilled that his Hokage was alive and that Danzo's lies had been confirmed, but he dreaded having to fight against him, After all he was a former Hokage Bodyguard to the Third and Fifth Hokage. But now he would have to fight the Sixth Hokage against his own will "Hokage Sama…..Please forgive us" he thought to himself

Naruto's men were just as curious as Danzo's men about the outcome of the talks "What was that about?" Konohamaru asked him

"Oh nothing, just a bit of theatrics for our friends to see" He said with a grin

"Theatrics? Then are you saying that Sasuke is on our side?" Sakura asked him hoping that Sasuke was indeed not a traitor

"Yeah….He and everyone else that we thought were brainwashed actually have that damned seal. Seems like Danzo plans on putting it on everyone he can to keep them loyal"

"Naoto?" Sakura asked knowing that Naruto would have inquired about her

"They haven't found her either, He also tried to tell me what Danzo's plans for her are…..But the seal almost activated. But I can guess that it's nothing pleasant…"

"Naruto, we cannot lose this…. If we do she will never be safe, she will live a life always on the run from him, and we cannot allow that to happen!" Sakura pleaded with him

Naruto held her hand "I know Sakura Chan… After all you forget that I know what it is like to live my life-like that… Being a former Jinchuriki and having Akatsuki always on my tail before we took them out… I won't have her live the same kind of life as I did, Sakura Chan, this is a promise that I make to you and our little girl!" Naruto said with determination in his eyes

Sakura held him tightly knowing the pains he went through during his childhood until only a few years ago

"Did you find anything else out?" Shikamaru asked him

"Yeah…..Although he was very limited at what he could tell me, it was almost like he was speaking in code… and I can't figure out what the hell he was talking about…."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked

"He said….and I quote, the holes in the rock lack….Penis, he was very adamant on the last part…."

"Penis?" Kiba said confused "I Don't get it, sounds like something Sai would say…."

"I know, but he was very careful when he told it to me, whatever it is has to be important"

"The Tunnels in the mountains are lacking guards" Everyone turned to Konohamaru who was beginning to feel embarrassed at the attention

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked him

"Well… when you think about it, the only rocks in the region is the Hokage Mountain so…the holes must be the Tunnels and well they would never expect anyone to attack them through the tunnel since they are just a massive maze, most people would get lost in them since it is only used during an evacuation and most people don't even know where the exits are….so they would lack men to guard them hence well…Penis"

"Are you trying to say that women aren't good enough to guard?" Yuki said annoyed

"No….but he had to be careful with the words he chose to say, Konohamaru you're a Genius!" Naruto said proudly

"It was nothing" he said with a grin scratching the back of his head

"The time for the attack is almost here…The others will soon begin" Shikamaru reminded them

"Yeah…. There is just one last thing we need" he bit his thumb and began making hand sighs and slammed the ground "SUMMON JUTSU" a poof of smoke dissipates but nothing happened, Naruto was puzzled "What the?"

"What did you just try to summon?" Sakura asked him

"The Kyubi…" Naruto answered her still confused as to why he didn't appear, he began making the signs again slamming his hand against the ground "SUMMON JUSTSU!" another poof of smoke and once again nothing appeared. Naruto was beginning to get frustrated; the Kyubi had never failed to appear when he needed him. Naruto bit his thumb even harder making more blood come out as he redid the hand signs and slammed the ground as hard as he could causing the earth underneath him to crack as he poured five times as much chakara into the summon as he normally would making the seal glow intensely on the ground "SOMMON JUTSU!" He screamed almost in frustration as a large poof of smoke covered a large portion of the forest they were in

"SASUKE!" They heard a large growl "I SAID I WOULD KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME YOU TRIED TO SUMMON ME!" as the smoke cleared the demon fox appeared ready to kill them all but his expression changed when he realized that it was Naruto who had summoned him, he immediately turned into his smaller fox form and bowed "Naruto…I am so sorry I didn't know it was you trying to summon me"

"Is that why you didn't appear the first two times I tried to summon you?" Naruto asked him

"Yes my lord… The last time Sasuke summoned me he asked that I attack the village in some attempt to scare them into trusting Danzo as the new Hokage, he said since I wasn't going to hurt anyone that it wouldn't be breaking the contract. But I refused and told him never to summon me again as I would kill him, His name isn't on the contract so It wouldn't be breaking it" Kyubi explained

Naruto grinned, Kyubi has remained loyal to him "But how could you not know it was Naruto summoning you this time?" Sakura asked him

"Because Naruto gave him vials of his blood to that rat Sasuke so he could summon me in case of an emergency, I had no way of knowing the difference my lady" He answered her "I am just happy that you are back safely my lord"

"Indeed my friend" He said as he pet the Kyubi's head "But now we are going to retake Konoha and I need your help, the people of Konoha, Sasuke included, are not fighting this war of their own free will, they are being forced by Danzo, so I want you to attack the city but try not to kill any of them, if you can break down the walls to make it easier for us to get in

"I understand my lord, it shall be done" Kyubi said bowing his head

"Everyone, the time has come….. Konoha will be liberated this day, ATTACK!" Naruto gave the order as the Kyubi lead the charge he changed into his large form so he could begin attacking the mighty walls of Konoha

The defenders were almost frozen in fear as they saw the legendary nine tailed Kyubi fox heading straight for them "They have the Kyubi?!" one of them shouted "How are we going to stop that!"

Sasuke let out a grin "Hello Kyubi… I would love to just let you tear down our defences but….this seal won't permit that" he bit his thumb and began making hand signs and slammed the ground "SUMMON JUTSU!" a large snake appeared just in front of the walls

"Sasuke….What the hell do you want now" The large snake hissed at his master, clearly displeased with being summoned

"Always a pleasure talking with you Manda…. We have a friend for you to play with" Sasuke said pointing at the charging Kyubi

"I see, you're going to owe me for this one Sasuke, big time!" Manda hissed back

"Whatever, just do your job" Sasuke never liked summoning Manda since the snake could just as well as attack him instead of helping him.

Naruto wasn't please with seeing Manda, he knew that it would slow their progress down if the Kyubi couldn't take down the walls fast enough, they would have to climb them, taking more time and suffering more losses then he wanted to"

Kyubi was facing Manda "Manda, it's been a long time" Kyubi stated

"I am not here to talk Kyubi, I am here to kill you and claim your Chakra as my own" The snake lord responded back

Kyubi let out a laugh "You defeat me? I am the nine tailed legendary Biju, lord of all foxes. There is no way that you can take me down"

Danzo was watching from the tower "Things are starting to heat up" He bit his thumb and made hand signs and slammed the ground "SUMMON JUTSU" a large tiger elephant like hybrid creature appeared next to him

"Lord Danzo, how may I be of service?" The creature asked

"We have some guest at the door, Baku, let's be a good host and greet them" Danzo ordered

"Yes my lord" the creature responded with as he disappeared in a poof of smoke

The attackers were nearing the mighty walls of Konoha as the two beasts battled in the background; a new enemy appeared in front of them "What on earth is that thing?" Yuki shouted out

"So…Danzo sent out Baku" Sasuke thought to himself

The unknown creature began to inhale causing it to suck everything in its path, the attackers could barely stop themselves from being sucked in, they pumped chakara into their feet to stick to the ground until suddenly it stopped, it then began to exhale sending them all flying backwards as the winds were almost as powerful as a hurricane

"Damn it, what is that thing…" Sakura asked, not really expecting an answer

"Don't worry, Il take care of him!" Guy said as he stepped up and bit his thumb making the hand signs and slamming it against the ground "SUMMON JUTSU!" in a giant poof of smoke Guy was now standing on top of a large turtle

"It's been a while…Guy" the turtle stated

"Yeah… Ningame we need your help" He said hopping down from the large turtle and pointing at Baku

"I see, well it will be nice to stretch out my legs" Ningame said as he retreated into his shell, it began to spin at incredible speeds and was heading straight for Baku, at the last second he jumped out of the way and Ningame slammed into the walls, causing them to crumble slightly

"He may have missed his target, but at least he is damaging the defences" Naruto commented

"Why don't you just summon Gamabunta to help Kyubi out" Konohamaru suggested

"Well he's kind of busy elsewhere" Naruto grinned

On the other side of Konoha another attack was being launched led by Neji and the Wind, Jiraiya had summoned Gamabunta on their side to aid in the attack

Some of ROOTS ran up to Sasuke "Sasuke Sama, there is an equally large attack coming from the other side of the village, our forces are outmatched, they also have that damn toad brining down our defence!"

"Send reinforcements" Sasuke ordered

"But sir, that will stretch our forces here thin" The man answered

"Idiot, I am here, I will make up for any number of men you send, if the other side falls this side will fall shortly and the battle will spill over into the streets where we lose any advantage we have" Sasuke told him, knowing that by doing so would make Naruto's forces job easier.

"Yes Sasuke Sama" The man bowed as he left with some of the defenders to reinforce the other side of the village

"Why haven't you figured out my message yet Naruto…Why are you still here" Sasuke wondered

Naruto's forces were slowly gaining ground as they reached the walls and began their climb, the beasts were too busy fighting each other to stop them, Naruto was among the first to reach the top, dodging any and all attempts at slowing him down he jumped on top of the walls and began attacking the defenders

Sasuke had no choice, he had to defend the village or risk the seal activating. He jumped in front of Naruto "I thought I told you about the….Lack of Penis"

"Yeah yeah, I know all about your lack of Penis, Don't you worry" Naruto said with a grin

Sasuke didn't know if Naruto had truly understood his message but it was too late for that now "I guess it's the showdown now" He said with a grin. He took out his sword and pointed it at Naruto "Where is your sword?" He asked

"It's called a Zanpakuto, and I don't need one to defeat you" He said with a confident grin and a Kunai in hand

"Underestimating me again are we? So be it!" Sasuke answered back as he began his attack charging at Naruto

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" 10 clones appeared making Sasuke grin

"You are so predictable, learn new jutsus! Chidori Eiso" a spear of light came from Sasuke's hand, as he used it to dispel all of the clones, to his surprise not a single one tried to dodge it and he counted 11 clones dispelling "but he only created 10 clones….then the one I was facing was a clone as well?" Sasuke was confused

Naruto and Itachi were running through the Tunnels, he had his Zanpakuto on his back "I think my clone just died" He said with a grin as they continued to make their way through the passages until they reached an exit, it was guarded by 2 ROOTS that both Itachi and Naruto took out with ease as they were caught by complete surprise and their attention was focused on the front of the village

"They really did lack…..Penis" Naruto said with a chuckle, Itachi just ignored the comment as they were now standing behind the Fire Tower, they could see the battle ragging at the front of the village "I hope things are going well with the others…. Especially Sakura…..and my team"

"Don't worry about them Hokage Sama, Sakura is one of the strongest and smartest female ninjas we have, and you have trained your team well, I am sure that they will be fine, we need to put an end to this war by taking out the cancer causing it…"

"Aye…. Let's get that bastard and end this war" Both of them nodded as they jumped on top of the tower and on the window ledge just outside the Hokage's office Naruto gave the signal to jump in, he was able to get into the office but just as Itachi was about to jump in behind him a barrier appeared sending him free-falling backwards, he quickly made some hand signs and created two shadow clones to catch him at the bottom, they dispelled as soon as their job was done

"What was that…. But Hokage Sama was able to get it, could this have been a trap?! I must find a way into that office!" he thought to himself as he ran into the building through the front door, it seemed deserted "Everyone must be defending the village so they probably didn't expect to have to defend the tower….. But Naruto Sama is stuck alone up there, I am coming my lord!" Itachi said as he began running through the tower to find a way through that barrier

Naruto was grinning, he hadn't noticed that Itachi wasn't with him as he approached Danzo who was sitting at his desk "Well hello there, I see you've made yourself at home in my office, but you see I am back now, so I am going to be needing it back"

"Ho, so Konoha's prodigal son has returned? Why couldn't you die like a good boy and save me the trouble of killing you myself" Danzo said as he got up from his chair

"You are out of your league Danzo, I alone could take you on, but both of us you stand no chance, it is you who should stand down you old traitorous bastard"

"Two of you? I am sorry but I only see one of you, but I could be wrong, this old eye could be mistaken" He said with a grin

Naruto immediately looked to his side and he finally noticed Itachi missing, as well as a barrier at the window "What the….Was he expecting us? And if so….why face my alone, where are his guards? "So you have locked yourself with me alone, I think you are becoming crazy in your old age, fine by me, it will only be that much more satisfying to take you out" Naruto grinned

Danzo began making hand sighs and took out a kunai and took a deep breath before exhaling onto the Kunai "Futon Shinkujin!" his Kunai became imbued with energy as he launched an attack on Naruto who attempted to dodge it but felt some pain as part of his top was ripped and blood began coming out of his arm

"What the… He didn't touch me, I know I dodge it….." Danzo was grinning at Naruto's confusion "Was that a wind technic? Could he have given that Kunai extended range and power?" Naruto took out his Zanpakuto, this would be the first time that he would be using it in a battle situation fully knowing about its power, yet he didn't have time to train with it yet

"Nice sword, it brings back memories of my old Sensei" Danzo said grinning

"You're old Sensei?" Naruto was curious; this sword was neglected for 60 years

"That's right, the original owner of that Sword, Namikazi Masaki"

"No way, my ancestor was your Sensei? That is impossible!" Naruto couldn't believe that his ancestor could have trained this piece of trash, but then again, The Third did train Orochimaru

"Indeed he did, but when I was unable to defend his beloved Nami from Madara, he casted me aside blaming me for not being able to take on Madara and protecting her, he then left the village, I vowed to get my revenge on him for what he did to me, he gave me a home, hope and a family, and then took it all away! Unfortunately he was never seen again so I never was able to get my revenge. So I decided to take it out on you instead and make sure the Namikazi line ends with your little Naoto, once I am done with her of course" he said with a grin

Naruto's eyes instantly changed from blue to red at the mention of Naoto's name "You will not live to touch a single hair on her body!"

"Once you're dead, she will be the last Namikazi left; I will make it my mission to make sure she is the last!" He continued knowing it would make Naruto angry

The red Aura had begun forming around his body as he launched an attack on Danzo swinging his sword at him, Danzo was able to defend himself using his wind imbued Kunai with ease "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he said as his emotions continued to build up

Danzo kicked Naruto in the back sending him crashing to the ground but Naruto rolled back onto his feet instantly but Danzo was already behind him touching his shoulder, Naruto felt a burning sensation in his mouth that began to intensify

Naruto dropped to his knees as the pain began to become unbearable, he let go of his sword and grabbed his head with both his hands as he screamed, Danzo on the other hand was grinning "How do you like my little seal?" Naruto didn't understand, how did he apply a seal to him "You see, it used to be a pain applying this seal, I would have to get some ROOTS members to hold you down while I applied it directly to your tongue. But now I can apply it in an instant, even during a battle situation, in other words you are now mine, just like Sasuke and the others" He said with a laughter

The burning sensation slowly went away, Naruto took his sword back in hand and faced Danzo "You bastard, you think that you can control me with some simple seal? I will show you!" Chakra had begun building in his free hand "Its time you died!" Naruto shouted as he was running towards Danzo who wasn't making any attempt to dodge him "RASENga…" But just as he was about to reach his target he stopped mere inches from his face, he tried to continue but his body was frozen and then the pain shot throughout his body, it was much stronger than the original pain, he dropped to the ground as the pain grew

Danzo smiled as he kicked Naruto in the stomach "I am still waiting, aren't I suppose to be dead?" he chuckled as he kicked him one more time

"I am…..Going…..To…..Kill….." but before he could finish the sentence the pain intensified by ten folds

"Just thinking of killing me also activates it" Danzo then kicked him hard enough to send him crashing through the wall

Naruto's vision was slightly blurry, but suddenly he found himself near the stream where Team Seven was formed, he looked around and was shocked to see how peaceful it was "Where is everyone…..How did I get here?"

"You are still in a tremendous amount of pain at Danzo's hands, we are in your mind" A young girl that Naruto recognised at Kami explained to him "Naruto you are in Danger, if you continue to defy the seal the way you are, it will kill you"

"But I can't bow down to him….. I can't give up" Naruto said almost in despair

"It's funny….I remember a little boy full of promise and potential, how 60 years have changed him…. He must have hated Masaki so much for what he did to him to turn out this way…"

"So he really was Danzo's sensei?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, it is as he explained, Masaki did indeed blame him for not being able to save Nami" She told him

"But I though she survived, did he not succeed then?" Naruto was puzzled as to why his ancestor would act that way towards his student

"No…She died on that day"

That answer shocked Naruto and made no sense "Then how am I here then? If she died then…." But she cut him off

"Masaki made a deal with some Sage, in exchange for bringing Nami back to life, Masaki would become her apprentice and avenge her own death at the hands of Madara"

"What? Wait…..Sage? you lost me….."

"From what I remember she was a sage who fought and lost to Madara, her physical body was gone but her spirit remained, so she made the deal with Masaki and thus Nami was revived along with your grandfather"

"I don't get it, sounds like a good deal to me"

"It sounds like a good deal because you don't know the condition"

"You said all he had to do was become her apprentice right?"

"Yes but the deal was that he had to cut all ties with his old life, the training would take centuries to complete so he had to detach himself from his old life, in other words he was never to see Nami again, and that is why he never got to apologize to Danzo, he had twenty four hours to get his affairs in order and say his goodbyes, he never did find Danzo in time and Danzo continued to believe that Masaki hated him and slowly over the years he must have built up his resentment against his family, and now here we are"

"I see…. This does not help me in my current situation; I cannot allow him to win"

"Well that is why I brought you here, I think I know how to break that seal of his" Kami said with a smile

"I hope it's not by killing him…..Because I already know of that method, and it's kind of useless to me right now seeing as how I can't even THINK about killing him"

"Nope, you see the seal uses chakra to work, the more powerful the person, the more painful the seal becomes" She explained

"Alright…so because I am really strong I am basically killing myself, how do I not do that…."

"Flood the seal with chakra; overload it by sending as much chakra to your tongue as you can until it breaks"

"Are you sure that's going to work? It sounds really simple….."

"The average Shinobi wouldn't be able to do it, but because you have so much chakra it will work, trust me on this, After all I don't want to lose my partner so soon after meeting him" She said with a smile

"We aren't partners" Naruto told her witch surprised her a bit making her feel hurt "We are friends" He added with his trademark smile causing her to blush a bit

He suddenly found himself back on the floor, the rubble of the wall covered him as the pain was dying down, Danzo was slowly walking towards him "Filthy Namikazi, its time I kill you, and there is nothing that you can do to stop me!" Danzo said with a smirk

Naruto quickly concentrated every ounce of chakra he could get his mental hands on straight to his tongue he felt a burning sensation, Danzo was about to pierce him with his wind kunai when Naruto kicked one of his legs and quickly jumped to his feet punching Danzo as hard as he could sending him crashing in the opposite wall

Danzo's body was aching all over, his old body wasn't as durable as the younger ninja's and he was in shock "How…..How can you hit me? The seal should have killed you!" He said while getting back to his feet

"My name is Namikazi Naruto, Sixth and rightful Hokage of Konoha, I will not lose to something as simple as a seal"

Meanwhile outside the Loyalist had pushed the defenders off of the wall and into the streets, the defenders were outnumbered but they would fight to the very end, they didn't have a choice in the matter

The Loyalist were also facing a dilemma, They were winning but they were also trying not to kill anyone, they knew that the defenders were not fighting of their own free will and it made it difficult to finish the battle quickly, they were hoping that Naruto would take out Danzo soon

Itachi had made his way to the top of the tower but ran into the same barrier that was blocking him from the outside "Damn it, I should have known that it would be on the inside as well" He could see Naruto and Danzo in the distance but he couldn't get any closer "Naruto Sama…. I must figure out a way past this barrier, there must be seals placed somewhere around the area, but where could they be…" Itachi began searching for the seals to release the barrier

"It's time we finished this" Naruto stated as the red aura around his body began to intensify one by one the tails began to form until all four had appeared "Danzo, I know what my ancestor did to you was wrong, but what you are doing today is worst, causing pain and suffering not only for Konoha, but you dragged the entire shinobi world into a state of war, people are dying, and all because of what? You were hurt 60 years ago by your sensei? That is not an excuse! But I will end the suffering, both yours and this meaningless war"

He began to gather energy in his hand once more, the energy intensified as the chakra accumulated, this was going to be a death blow to end this calamity once and for all Naruto shouted out "Futon Rasenshuriken" The mass of chakra took the form of a shuriken as Naruto threw it as hard as he could towards Danzo

Danzo quickly made some hand signs and shout out as fast as he could "Izanagi!"

The Rasenshuriken hit Danzo and caused part of the building to explode into pieces and he could no longer feel Danzo's chakra, Naruto smiled "Rest in peace…Danzo" he reverted back to his regular form but suddenly he felt a sharp pain through his body, he could see a sword sticking out from his chest

Danzo was standing right behind him pushing the sword deeper into his body "After you, fool!"

Blood began pouring out of his wound as well as coming out of his mouth "How…. But… I can't lose…. Not like this"

Danzo applied more pressure "I beg to differ…DIE!"

Naruto dropped to his knees; he could feel his life slowly fading away

On the battlefield Sakura had fallen to the ground when she got a horrible feeling "Naruto? Did something happen to Naruto?" She then noticed that the Kyubi had vanished, she begun to run towards the tower with tears flowing from her eyes when 5 defenders blocked her path "Damn you!" She screamed as she got into a defensive stance

Danzo was enjoying every second of his victory "I am Shimura Danzo, Seventh Hokage of Konoha, and the killer of the Sixth Hokage!" he continued to push the sword through Naruto's body until the hilt had reach his back, blood was dripping from the tip onto the ground

"Naoto….i….love…y" Naruto's world began fading

.

.

.

.

Darkness...

.

.

.

Silence...

.

.

.

.

Naruto was floating in a sea of whiteness, his chest felt warm, he could see some stars in the sky "am I dead?" was all he could think of "Is this…the afterlife?" suddenly the Kyubi appeared in front of him and they were in the swearers of his body, the very place that they had first met, and where he had made the pact with him and released him back into the world "Kyubi? Where are we?"

"My lord…You are at deaths doorstep, I have sensed your life fading away from the world, and I brought you here before you could completely disappear" He told him

"I don't understand…"

"You will in time my lord….But I could not allow you to die, not this way"

"But you said it yourself that I am at death doorstep, mere moments from being gone….How can you help me?"

"By unlocking a secret power deep within you that I left behind"

"A Secret power? Why did you never tell me about this before?"

"Because, I wanted to save it for the day when you would need it the most, and the day has arrived"

"Alright…..So…What is it?" Naruto asked wondering what it could be

"My lord, until now your most powerful power has been my tailed release form"

"Yes…. I was using it just before I….well…yeah"

"Well there is one more form I can offer you, full beast form"

"The full beast form?" Naruto was intrigued

"It is attained by completely merging our bodies and chakras together"

"Wait, who is in control then? And do I retain….who I am?"

"You would be in control my lord, and this isn't like when you were younger and lost yourself in my power, you would be yourself my lord"

"Great, then let's do it!"

"But there are some risks involved, although your attacks will be much, much stronger, the amount of chakra required to perform them will be that much higher and just as with your tailed form, you will be constantly draining chakra while in that form"

"Alright so…watch how much chakra I use, got it, doesn't sound too dangerous"

"If you run out of chakra completely….we will both die" The Kyubi added

"Now I see the danger… but I don't really have a choice do I? You said that I am at death doorstep, this is the only option left for me"

"Yes my lord, but you must be careful how you use your powers"

"Alright…. I understand" Naruto said knowing full well that the Kyubi was not only saving his life, but putting his own life on the line by merging with him

Naruto's body still had Danzo's Blade impaled through his body, his limbs had become numb as Danzo lifted him in the air "Now to show these damn rebel's their fallen hero" He released the barrier and jumped out of the building and made his way to the front line where the Loyalist had just about surrounded his forces

The first one to see him arrive was Sakura, she went completely pale when she saw Naruto's body impaled on Danzo's sword. She immediately felt sick as she screamed horrified causing everyone else to look at what she was looking at

"Naruto Nii-San no….." Konohamaru fell to his knees in disbelief

"Rebels, I have defeated your so called Hero, He was the strongest one of you dirty rebel scum and I took him out, so I am giving you one last chance to surrender or I will do to you all what I did to him!" he said with a large grin

Tears were free-falling from Sakura's eyes, she began to run towards Danzo wanting to kill him but Sasuke jumped in front of her "I am soo sorry Sakura…. But I can't let you do that" He had tears streaming down from his own face, he wanted to kill Danzo so bad with the help of Sakura, but he had to protect Danzo due to that cursed seal

Danzo threw Naruto's lifeless body to the ground and slammed his foot on top of his chest; the entire Loyalist army had been demoralised

"Sasuke, get out of my way, you cannot stop me from killing this man….." Sakura said in anger, her fists had been filled with Chakra ready to hit their intended target of Danzo

"Sakura…..He defeated Naruto, think about Naoto, don't throw your life away!" He pleaded with her but he knew it would be useless

Naruto's body had begun to emanate a small orange aura that no one had noticed; the fatal wound was slowly healing itself

"Throw down your weapons and your lives will be spared!" Danzo ordered

"Over my dead body!" Sakura shouted out as she launched an attack against Sasuke who was able to dodge it with ease, she was an emotional wreck and was unable to properly fight

"That can be arranged, Sasuke, end her life" Danzo ordered

Sasuke turned to face Sakura and looked into her eyes….."No" he answered him

"What? Are you defying my orders? I told you to KILL HER!" Danzo said in anger

"No….." Sasuke dropped his sword "I will not kill for you any longer, I am your slave no longer!" He could feel the pain beginning surge throughout his body, the seal had activated, he dropped to his knees and finally to his side screaming in pain

"This is what awaits anyone who defies my orders!" He said laughing

Sakura ran over to Sasuke and quickly got a Sedative and injected it into his blood stream "Sasuke…This is going to make you sleepy….but it will stop the pain, it's all I can do"

"I am sorry….Sakura…. Get out of here….Live….Find Naoto and just get away from this place…" He said as his eyes slowly shut from the sedative taking effect

Sakura was crying some more "I am sorry Sasuke…..But I cannot, I have a man to kill first" She said as she clenched her fist and began facing Danzo once more, this time without Sasuke in her way

"Fine then, I shall reunite you with your dog of a lover!" he was about to step off of Naruto's chest when something grabbed is ankle

"You…..Will…Not…..Touch…A…..Single...Hair…..of….My Beautiful…Sakura"

Danzo was in shock, it couldn't be possible could it? He looked downwards and he couldn't believe his eyes Naruto was holding onto his ankle and the wound was completely healed "But…..you're dead! You're DEAD!

Suddenly there was an explosion of chakra from Naruto's body that sent Danzo flying through four entire buildings

Everyone was in shock as Naruto got up; his entire body was covered in an orange aura, the aura formed some sort of cloak around his body, Naruto got back to his feet and walked over to Sakura "Sakura Chan…..are you alright?" He asked her

All she could do was nod; she was in a complete state of shock, just like everyone else

"I am sorry that I worried you Sakura Chan….. I am going to finish this war now" He told her as he kissed her forehead and began to walk towards the rubble of where Danzo's body had landed

Danzo was slowly making his way back to his feet "Why won't he just DIE" He thought to himself. He began making hand signs one after another "Futon Shinku Taigyoku" Danzo inhaled and exhaled a large vacuum had formed around Naruto but Danzo wasn't finished as he continued with the hand signs "Futon Shinku Renpa" He once again inhaled and exhaled as several wind blades penetrated the wind sphere all hitting Naruto he continued making more hand signs "Futon Shinkuha" He once more inhaled and exhaled as a large and more powerful wind blade made its way straight for Naruto's heart

Danzo was panting heavily as dust was flying everywhere from his multiple wind attacks, but he was confident that he had finally killed that dammed Namikazi once and for all"

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed out worried, every single one of those attacks had hit him dead on

As the dust began to settle Danzo was regaining his grin, but he suddenly saw a figure casually walking towards him, it was Naruto and he didn't have a single scratch on him "No…NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Danzo screamed, he began charging towards Naruto with his blade, he wanted to run it through his body once and for all

When reached Naruto he simply swatted the blade from his hand with a single move and grabbed Danzo by the throat "Shimura Danzo, I am the Sixth Hokage of Konoha and I do NOT recognize you as my successor, the crimes that you have committed against myself, my family, Konoha and the entire Shinobi world are unforgivable, I sentence you to death, a sentence that is to be carried out immediately. A large amount of chakra began to emanate from his hand, but unlike his regular blue, or even red chakra it was completely black "BIJU RASENGAN!" he shoved his hand into Danzo's chest, Danzo's body literally disintegrated instantly and the force of the explosion destroyed several buildings around Naruto shocking everyone

Once the dust had settle they saw the glow from Naruto's aura, it was over, Danzo was dead, the war was all but over, suddenly Naruto returned to his normal form and collapsed "I think I over did it…." He thought to himself as his eyes slowly shut

"NARUTO!" was the last thing that he heard

* * *

Danzo found himself outside a large temple "Where am i? Am I…Dead?" Suddenly Danzo realized that he had the full use of both his eyes, and after inspecting himself further he realized that he was in his younger body from 60 years ago. A man was walking towards from inside the temple, he couldn't believe his eyes "Masaki Sensei?!"

"Danzo my poor lost student… Come with me" and with that both of them and the temple disappeared

Along with the Loyalist successful liberation of Konoha, the Mizukage was successful in capturing Kumo and forcing them into an unconditional surrender. In the following days Neji lead Konoha's forces along with Garaa and the wind forces to liberate various small countries around them that had been dragged into the war as well as reclaiming wind territory

The earth was completely surrounded with the Wind to the south, Fire to the east and water completely controlling their waters and ready to invade Iwa they agreed to a cease fire and am immediate withdrawal of all of their forces in occupied territories while they discussed terms

It had been a few days since Konoha had been liberated, and although the talks to end the war with Earth were still underway, life in Konoha had resumed, Danzo's seal had vanished from everyone it had been placed on and they regained their freedom, the Members of ROOTS had all been imprisoned by the ANBU and a decision would need to be reached about what to do with them as well as the future of the entire ROOTS division

Sounds of birds chirping could be heard from outside as rays of light from the sun came crashing onto Naruto's face, his eyes slowly opened as he slowly sat up, he was in a hospital bed, a nurse walked in and was surprised, she immediately began to smile and ran out shouting "He is awake! Hokage Sama is awake!"

Sakura was in her office, herself and her team had been spending the past few days saving the lives of those wounded during the attack on Konoha when Ino busted into the room "Sakura, he is awake!" she dropped everything and ran out of the room and made her way to Naruto's room, without warning she hugged him tightly as tears began streaming down her face

"Sakura Chan?" but she didn't answer; he wrapped his own arms around her body

"I thought that I had lost you…When Danzo threw your body to the ground….. Naruto you weren't moving…."

"It's alright Sakura Chan, I am here now and I am not going to be leaving you any time soon" he said trying to comfort her

"Hokage Sama…..Lady Sakura….." A voice came from the door gaining their attention it was a pretty young girl with red eyes and brown hair, she was holding in her arms a smiling and giggling Naoto "I believe that she's missed the both of you a whole lot" the young girl said with a smile

Naruto jumped out of bed and grabbed Naoto from the young girls arms "NAOTO! He said with tears rolling down his cheeks "My little baby girl"

Naoto was smiling and giggling, happy to be in her father's arms again, Sakura joined them as they hugged her together "Our family is finally reunited Naruto….."

"Not quite yet…." Another voice came from the doorway once more, Konohamaru and Yuki were holding Saku and Saki in their arms and Sai was standing behind them

Turns out Danzo had spies in the port city that had learned of their existence, Luckily Sai was there to save them and took them to safety" Konohamaru told them

Sai got down to one knee "Naruto Sama… I know that my actions have been less then honourable, and I will accept any punishment you deem fit for my crimes"

Naruto handed Naoto over to Sakura as he approached Sai "Sai" he said with a warm voice "You put your life on the line and defied orders that could have killed you, you have more than paid for your crimes my friend"

Sai stared at the ground "No Naruto Sama….I wish to be punished" he insisted

Naruto smiled "Very well then…. Sai I hereby sentence you to be the eternal guardian of my family, your duty is to ensure that these children never gets harmed until they become Ninja's and are able to defend themselves, and trust me, if my childhood is any indication of how these kids are going to be….This is MORE than enough punishment, now get up" He said with a grin

Sai smiled as he rose up "Yes lord Hokage"

On the other side of the world back in the Night Country a man with raven black hair was sitting in an office, a ninja walked into the office and bowed "Kurokage Sama, we lost all contact your spies in Konoha my lord"

The man stood up and stared outside of the window "Namikazi Naruto…. You once again foiled my plans; I should have squashed the last remaining Namikazi when I had the chance…."

"What now my lord?" The ninja asked

"We continue with the plan, prepare to invade the Demon Country" the man said as he turned around, showing the Sardinian

* * *

**The End**

* * *

fiew...that was a LONG chapter I really hope it was worth the wait... I am thinking of opening a forum so that I can communicate with my fans better then threw reviews, I could also bounce ideas for the future of the series off of you guys, so yeah, I DO have an idea for the sequel to this, I know exactly how the beginning and the ending is going to be, now I just need to figure out the story arcs in between, anyway I hope that you enjoyed Historical bonds, stick around for the next instalment :D

READ - RAVE - **!REVIEW!**


	51. Big Thank you and announcements

**Review responses and announcement!**

* * *

I felt bad that i couldn't respond to my reviewers individually like i normally do so i made this just for them

because there is nothing more important to me then my fans/reviewers :P

ShotgunWilly - Thank you for your review, and yes i am well aware that my grammar is not the best, my native language is actually French(Canadian) AND i do tend to make plenty of typos because i am always in a rush to try and get the chapters out ASAP, i normally try to go over the chapter to hunt down some typos but some always somehow get by me, as i reread the entire story to complete Chapter 50 i was shocked at the amount of typos that had slipped by me, as well as screwing up when to use past and present tense, i plan on going back and fixing as many as i can find, also thinking of having some Beta Readers to help me hunt those down, but i don't know how beta readers work since i never used that function before, anyway i hope that you enjoyed the story :)

RairyuuBlade - Thanks for the review, and i am now going to have to search for a new place to read my manga, since i was sick and horribly out of date with Naruto, the last story arc that i read was the Pain story arc, yeah i am THAT far behind :( so i am going to be updating myself before the next installment of this series :)

Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan - Thank you for the review, i hope that the ending "although late" was not a disappointment :) , and yes Rei was an important char in the beginning, and i feel that i underused her, that is why that i am going to be doing something special that i will be announcing at the end of this homage to my reviewers :D

Slop Doggy - Thanks for the review, and yeah this was the last "official" chapter, but as i said to Azazel, i have decided to do a little extra work...announcement at the end of this to come ;) and i need to find a new manga site since seams to be directing me to viz media :/

Delran - Thank you for the review, hope you enjoyed chapter 50, and i am so sorry about making that mistake, i have probably done it again in chapter 50 knowing me, so because of this, i am going to go back and reread my entire story again, something that i was going to do anyway to fix those annoying typos, but i will specifically look for this typo :)

blackmoon124 - Thank you for your review, and i don't want to reveal to much of the next installment of the bonds series, i still have to figure out a good name for it, trying to keep with the Bonds theme :D

quintupledots915 - Thank you for your review, i hope that the ending lived up to your expectations, i know i SUCK at fight scenes but i hope that my story telling abilities make up for it, and again i cannot apologize enough for how long it took

mpustanio - Thank you for the review, and i am SO sorry that it took this long, hope it was worth the wait

Rayos - Thanks for the review, i know i kept you waiting for so long, but i hope you enjoy the final chapter

Kelto2010 - Thanks for the review, and yes...Sorry it took so long :/ Hope you enjoy it :)

shadowofdestrution - Thanks for the review and i hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and i am happy you enjoyed the story so much. Hope you also get to enjoy the next installment to the series :D

mr grimjaw - Thank you for your review and i am happy you enjoyed the story, hope to see your continued support now that i have returned :)

entityoffire - Thank you for the review, and i am so sorry that it didn't come out soon enough, i hope however that the epic ending was worth the wait :)

Saito namikaze - Thank you for your review, Again sorry for how long this took, i am also thrilled to see that you enjoyed my story so much, as stated yes there will be a third installment :)

rc357 - Thank you for your review, and i am so sorry about how long it took to get this final chapter out, but i am back now and hopefully you will continue to give me your support as i post new stories

blackcatx13 - Thank you for your review, i hope that you continued to read on and that you are still around to read the epic conclusion

someone - Thank you for your review, i did indeed not give up, hope that it was worth the wait :)

Habu2010 - Thank you for the WB, and i hope that you enjoy the new and final chapter

THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ - Thanks for your support, and i can indeed pardon your french, i am French Canadian :D lol anyway yes my luck has sucked for the past few years, so hopefully it has changed now and i can be back to doing what i love, writing stories :D

blackmoon124 (x2) - Thank you for your well wishes, also i am confused as to why your last review is not showing up, i got the e-mail for it but it isn't showing up on the review list, anyway i want to thank you for the review anyway :D i am happy that i was able to release the final chapter in time for your birthday and that you enjoyed it so much. I thank you for your continued support and hope you will stay for the new projects i have planned, oh and Happy Birthday! :D

BlueEyedBabyy - Thank you for your review and happy that you enjoyed the epic and the longest chapter i have ever did, i also want to thank you for your continued support and loyalty over the years and chapters :D

I was kind of expecting more reviews then that after Chapter 50 would be released, but i guess i kind of lost a large chunk of my loyal fan-base with my being sick/bad luck and unable to update the story for the past 2-3 years :( i hope that i can somehow redeem myself in my loyal fans eyes with my return and my new projects

.

Well with that being said i do have announcements about my future stories, Yes as you all know there will be a third installment to the bonds series, i have yet to figure out a good name for it. Now i do know how i want to start it, and i also know exacly how its going to end and as i said i must now figure out the story arc of getting from point a to point z ALSO since i have been sick and just had horrible luck over the past few years, i am HORRIBLE AND TERRIBLY behind on my Naruto, i MUST catch up, it may give me new ideas to use in the story as well as see some of the new moves/powers/jutsu to use and maybe some new chars to use as well or new places and new nations, new allies or enemies you know, all the good things that go into making a good story

although i did do some research for making chapter 50, i was shocked when i found out how many things i got right, such as the Kyubi turning out to want to help Naruto and giving him new powers and a few other things i got right. i am just crossing my fingers and hopping to god that my favorite paring will happen, i will be over the moon if it happens :P

.

Anyway i did say that i would have announcements and although i did give out the plan and layout for the next installment its not new news since i already confirmed most of that stuff, so here it is. I worked really hard on creating some chars that i ended up liking a lot but did not get to use much and i feel were just unfairly left out of the story because of how many things that was going on. Rei is an example of such a char and story that has been underused and had so much potential, i spent a lot of time and though into her powers and yet i barely got to use her, or even tell the story about how she got to use them, there is also something about Naoto that i wanted to reveal that i never got around to doing for the same reasons as Rei. So what do i plan on doing about it you ask? well while you guys wait for me to catch up on my Naruto and begin laying down the foundations for the next installment, i want to release "filler stories" basically some lost chapters if you will to fill in some of the holes and to give justice to these amazing chars that deserve more time given to them

.

The first of these stories will be...you guessed it, Rei/Naoto and what was going on in the Wind country during the takeover of Konoha by Danzo's forces

IF ANYONE has another part of the story that has been left open or undone or that i have just completely forgotten about and you would like to see some sort of closure i will be more then happy to try and give you guys what you want UNLESS it was planned to end that way

.

And as i stated before, i am looking for some fan art, i suck at art myself but i am always amazed at what you the fans can do "i love looking at deviant art :D" so i would love for you guys to do some fan art, i am also looking for some cover art for the stories now that we have that option "god i love this new fanfiction CP and the new options we have" so if your interested then please contact me VIA PM or i have also started a forum at /myforums/UFDF-Naruto/1567375/ this can also be a place for us to communicate rather then doing review tag :P

.

(: Thank you all for your time, and thank you for your continued support, you the fans are the reason why i continue and enjoy making stories so much i bow to you all :)


	52. Teaser preview

Well I am kind of sad to see that I lost so much of my fans, I would have expected more reviews, however I want to redeem myself by giving them a new epic story and regain my fan base :D so I am releasing this teaser chapter of the next story, I still don't know WHEN it will be released as I am also working on my other lost chapters story as well as updating myself on Naruto but I am hoping that it is soon

So, here it is, the teaser chapter! "Chapter subject to change more then likely have things added to it when the official release is done"

* * *

Unknown Bonds

**Teaser Chapter**

* * *

The Shinobi world had been at peace for the past eleven years and the Fire Nation had grown under Naruto's leadership. With the integration of the Tea country and the Noodles country into the Fire Nation a second Shinobi village was established in the south under the command of Neji who had proven to be a loyal and reliable leader

The sun was rising over Konoha as the peaceful village slowly began to come to life, the merchant were opening their shops and sweeping the entrances, the birds were chirping happily in the trees

"MOMMMMMMMMMM!" a scream came from the Namikazi household "Where is my weapons pouch?!" the voice continued

"Have you looked in your room sweetie?" Another voice responded

The young girl ran into the kitchen, she had pink hair with a blond strand and the whisker marks that is the mark of the Kyubi bloodline limit "Yes I did, it's not in there, mom I am going to be late for the academy, today we get tested for graduation!" The young girl continued shouting in frustration

"Naoto, didn't I tell you that if you put away your things that you wouldn't lose them?" Sakura told her while putting food on the table "Now sit down and eat your breakfast"

"I don't have time for breakfast! I must find my weapons pouch!" Naoto continued suddenly she saw a boy and girl standing in the doorway, the boy was holding a weapons pouch as both had a grin on their faces "The twins!" she immediately thought to herself "Saki, Saku, give that back to me!" She said in a stern voice

"No" Saki simply responded as his grin only grew

"Why you little!" she began chasing them around room, Saki threw the pouch to Saku who ran into the next room causing Naoto to begin chasing her "GET BACK HERE SAKU!"

Naruto was reading a scroll at the table and took a drink of coffee, Sakura gave him his plate "Naruto, what did I tell you about bringing your work to the table?" She asked him as a crash and screams could be heard in the background

"Not do to it?" he simply responded as he took a bite from his toast

Once more some shouting came from yet another room "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH I SWEAR! AND THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND THE BODIES!"

"And what are you doing right now?" She said as she walked over to the stove to turn it off, Saki and Saku ran past the room followed by Naoto

"….Doing it?" he said with a sheepish green "But you see Sakura Chan, this is a very important report that I must read, it's an incident report from the Wind country" he tried to explain to her

Something crashing and breaking can be heard in the background "I HAVE YOU NOW YOU LITTLE…"

"What kind of incident?" Sakura asked curious

Saki came running into the kitchen and hid behind Naruto, Naoto came in after him throwing an object that Naruto simply moved his head to avoid and continued to read the scroll while Saki made his getaway "Seems like some of Sands ninjas are reporting some sort of an attack on them by Konoha ninjas" he explained

"Were they able to identify them?" She asked him concerned about how Konoha forces could be attacking their closes ally, and silence could be heard which made Naruto raise an eyebrow

"That's the thing, they were wearing our headbands" He answered her, finally a small explosion could be heard from the next room

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the screaming and fighting had gotten worst

Sakura let out a small sigh "Your just going to ignore this aren't you… You want me to be the bad guy don't you…" She got up as Naruto simply took another sip from his coffee and continued to read the report "NAOTO, SAKURA AND SAKIO NAMIKAZI GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT OR ELSE I AM GOING TO GO GET YOU MYSELF!" she screamed Suddenly the noise stopped, an eerie silence took its place "YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS TO GET IN HERE! 1…" But before she could go any further all three of them had appeared in a flash in front of her almost standing at attention "Sakio, give your sister back her weapons pouch this instant!"

Sakio handed Naoto's pouch back to her "Gime that you little brats" She said triumphantly

"And you, you're the older sister, you should be nicer to your little brother and sister" Sakura scolded her slightly

"Yeah, be nicer to us!" Saku blurted to her older sister

"But Mom…..they are always bugging me, following me around, interfering in my training and studies, they are just like little spoiled brats!" Saku stuck out her tongue at Naoto but stopped immediately when Sakura glared at her

"Enough, it's time for you all to get to the academy, and don't forget your lunches" she said in a stern yet caring voice

"Yes mom" they almost said in unison as they walked out of the room

"You got mom angry at us!" Saki blurted out to her older sister

"ME? Who was it that stole my weapons pouch, you little brats!"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" they could hear Sakura shout from the kitchen

They quickly ran out of the house and headed towards the Academy

Peace and quiet had returned to the Namikazi household, Naruto took another bite of his toast as he continued to read the report, Sakura could only let out a sigh "I really wish that you would discipline them more, I feel like I am the bad guy….." She commented as she sat down to eat breakfast

"What do you mean? I discipline them… I grounded Saku the other day for playing with my Zanpakuto" He said defending himself

"Naruto…. That was two years ago, and she began to tear up, you felt so bad about it that you immediately rescinded the punishment and took her out for ice cream…. And you have NEVER punished Naoto…. I am always the one having to do it and I look like the bad guy all the time…"

"But she looked so sad and sorry for what she had done….." Naruto said remembering the incident

"…..Naruto sweetie…. She knows that you melt whenever she is sad….They all do, They all know that they can get away with murder as long as they show you their sad face" Naruto grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head "I just don't want them to remember me as the mean parent and you as the fun parent who let them do whatever they wanted" Sakura said sadly

"Sakura Chan, the kids love you, you don't need to worry about that" he said trying to comfort her

She let out a small sigh knowing that things weren't going to change, he would never be able to properly discipline the kids, but he was so adorable with them. "You know…. Soon this house is going to become really quiet" She suddenly blurted out

"What do you mean?" He asked confused

"Well the kids…They are growing up so quickly, in a few more years they will be going out on their own, not to mention that Naoto has become interested in boys lately"

Naruto hated the thought of a guy touching his pure and innocent little girl, but he had already planned for that he thought with a grin "Sakura Chan, Naoto is only twelve and the twins ten"

"They are almost eleven" she cut him off

"My point is that they are still far off from going out on their own, it's not like they are orphans like I was….." He thought to his own childhood, how he desperately wanted to get away from the orphanage, the staff would do little more than feed him and make him feel unwelcomed as the other kids would make fun of him and on occasion attempt to beat him up, but he was always too fast for them to catch him

"Yeah but, you're going to find that before you know it they will be sixteen and wanting to go out on their own like I did…" She said sadly

"Well I know how you feel, they are growing up too fast for my taste, but what do you want us to do about it Sakura Chan?" he said understanding her feelings

"Well…..We are still young….. And you know maybe we could add to our family?" She said shyly

Naruto grinned "So that's what's been bothering you?" He said as he took her hand into his own "If you wanted more kids, why didn't you ever talk to me about it before" He asked

"Well you know….Your always busy with the council or out on diplomatic missions or helping out Neji with the new Shinobi village to the south… I just thought that you didn't have the time or desire for more children" she explained

Naruto pulled her out of her chair and into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her tightly "Sakura Chan, out of all of the things that I have done in my life, nothing has come close to being a parent, and nothing is more important to me then you and the kids, so if you want to grow our family even more, I would love to make that happen"

They both stared into each other's eyes "Naruto…I love you" She said as she kissed him

Suddenly a ninja crashed into the room wearing a Sand ANBU mask "What the hell?" Naruto shouted out as Sakura jumped off of his lap

"The Kazekage sends you his regards!" he said as he threw a Kunai with an explosive note attached to it

Both Naruto and Sakura jumped out of the way as the note exploded destroying a large part of the kitchen. Naruto slowly got up and cleared some of the rubble from his clothing, he couldn't see Sakura anywhere and the sand ninja had vanished "SAKURA CHAN!" He shouted out but he didn't get a response he could hear an alarm go off as Konoha had detected the explosion, multiple Konoha ANBU began appearing

"Hokage Sama, are you alright?" One of them asked him

"I am fine, but I can't find Sakura!"

"I found her over here!" another ANBU shouted out lifting some rubble off of an unconscious Sakura "She looks gravely hurt, we need to get her to the hospital"

Naruto quickly picked her up in his arms and disappeared in a flash

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEW BONDS STORY COMING SOON**

* * *

I would love to know what you guys think of this so far, so please

**READ - RAVE - REVIEW!**


	53. New Story out!

Well everyone, I am proud to announce that the wait is over, after reading 10 Naruto chapters "I am still like 120 chapters behind" I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to post the next part of the bonds series, I am still going to continue reading up on the chapters as I find the time to do so, so I will finally and officially mark Historical Bonds as completed and respond to the final reviewers

25BAM50 – Thank you for your review, well the wait is over, I did not plan on releasing this story this soon but well here we are

bankai777 – Thanks for the review, and yes, I wonder why ;) more of that in the official chapter :D hope you enjoy

Spartan1 – Thanks for the review, and you may stop looking, because more has arrived

I hope that you all enjoy the new story as much as you have enjoyed SoB and HB

Also an announcement on my side project is, due to the lack of interest in it, I will not be rushing any chapters out for it, I still want to tell the story of Rei, but since it has gotten so little views I want to concentrate on the new story, so if you are reading that story, know that it is NOT canceled but the chapter releases will be slow compared to the new main story

Thank you all for your support

**Uknown Bonds - Out now!**


End file.
